


I'll Be Home for Christmas

by RaindropssandRosess



Series: I'll Be Home for Christmas [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood likes to spoil Magnus Bane, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bathtub Sex, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Jealous Alec Lightwood, Jealous Magnus Bane, Lawyer Alec Lightwood, Lawyer Magnus Bane, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Riding, Sebastian is an ass, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Switch Alec Lightwood, Switch Magnus Bane, Teasing, Virgin Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 173,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaindropssandRosess/pseuds/RaindropssandRosess
Summary: Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood have been best friends ever since Alec started as an associate lawyer at Idris LLP.  But Alec has a little family secret that he's been keeping from Magnus. What happens when Alec reveals that he's been lying to his family about having a boyfriend for almost two years now, and that he cracked under pressure and told his parents that Magnus was his boyfriend, and promised he'd bring him home for Christmas? Magnus agrees to go home with Alec and pretend to be his boyfriend- but will hidden feelings allow them to escape the holiday unscathed? Or will lines be crossed and hearts be broken?
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: I'll Be Home for Christmas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850428
Comments: 402
Kudos: 833





	1. And So It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I'm currently going throught a bit of a Malec obsession phase and started this fic after engaging in a mass indulgence of other Malec fics! I hope that you all enjoy it and feel free to leave comments and feedback-I'd love to hear what you think! Or if there's anything you're hoping to see lmk- you never know what'll make its way in *wink wink* This will probably be a bit of a lengthy one so buckle up and enjoy all the Malec feels! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all of these lovely characters belong to he goddess that is Cassandra Clare. Also the rating may change to Explicit as the story goes on and more tags might be added yet. But I'll keep you updated and give you forewarnings! xoxo

Magnus Bane considered himself a man of great restraint. You didn’t get to where he was today without it. Orphaned before he could remember, and then passed around from foster home to foster home. He had used academics to distract himself from the never-ending struggle that was his life. He’d started off at community college, which is all that he could afford with his various part-time jobs. But after working hard and writing a heart-wrenching transfer essay about his childhood and his goals, he’d miraculously convinced Georgetown to accept him as a transfer student. And the rest was history. Georgetown to Stanford law, Stanford law to associate attorney at Idris LLP, one of the biggest law firms in the country. And now, he was a partner. Practically unheard of for someone of a mere 33 years. So yeah, restraint. 

But as he stared down at the files in front of him, trying desperately to focus on this case, he found his restraint to be lacking. Because all he could think about were the delicious hard planes of his best friend’s body. He’d met Alec at the gym this morning, just like he always did. They’d been close friends since Alec first moved to New York and started working at Idris two years ago. And they lived in the same building, so it only made sense. When they’d finished with their morning exercise they’d gone back to his apartment to scarf down some coffee and breakfast before showering and changing for work. 

Realizing they had spent longer working out than usual, Alec had decided to just shower in the spare bathroom at Magnus’. He always kept some spare clothes there because of how much time he spent there. But when Alec had walked into Magnus’ bedroom, still dripping wet and wearing nothing but a towel slung low across his hips, to ask to borrow a pair of boxers, Magnus had nearly had an aneurysm. 

He closed his eyes to try to re-focus himself, but that only made things worse. With his eyes closed, the image sprang back into his mind. So tall, piercing blue eyes and a jawline to die for. A beautifully broad and pale chest with a sprinkling of nicely kept dark. Magnus pictured the droplets of water slowly making their way down his chest only to get caught in the hard ridges of those glorious abdominal muscles. And those two chiseled lines on his hip bones that led his eyes downward, only to disappear under the towel. Magnus groaned, feeling a stirring in his pants just thinking about the glorious piece of male anatomy that they led to. 

Alexander Lightwood leaned against the doorway of his best friend’s office. The morning had started out so nicely. He even could’ve sworn he caught Magnus checking him out earlier when he’d been forced to ask for a pair of boxers after his shower when he realized he didn’t have a spare at Magnus’. The rest of his morning had been going very well, because he couldn’t shake the thought that maybe, just maybe, his situation wasn’t as hopeless as he’d thought. But then his parents had called, and it’d all gone downhill from there. 

Trying to distract himself from the conversation they’d had, he’d plunged into work. Working through the mass amounts of discovery he’d been sent for one of his cases this morning. But he’d been grumpy and moody ever since and may or may not have accidentally taken it out on an intern here or there. When he couldn’t make sense of one of the files after studying it for almost two hours, he’d walked to Magnus’ office to see if he could provide any insight. 

Which is why he stood there now, hip resting against the doorway and arms crossed across his chest as he watched Magnus breathe deeply, eyes closed, and hands clenched on his desk. When he heard him let out a low, filthy sounding moan, his eyebrow cocked in surprise. What was the other man thinking about? Not wanting to think about that moan any longer, because it brought to mind images in his head of all the ways he could make his best friend make that sound again, he cleared his throat. 

Magnus’ eyes shot open, and upon seeing the very reason for his musings standing in front of him, he couldn’t stop the very faint blush that rose to his cheeks. He looked devilish standing there with a smirk on his perfect face. Hip cocked and arms crossed over his chest, causing his already tight button-up dress shirt to mold itself even more sinfully across his biceps. Good God, he thought to himself, this has to stop. 

“Alexander, darling, to what do I owe the pleasure?” His voice came out a little huskier then he would have liked and he cleared his throat in an effort to hide his discomfort. 

“That was quite the moan there Mags, care to tell me what you were thinking about just now?” he responded with a chuckle. His crappy day melting away at the sight of Magnus’ face and the sound of his silky voice. 

“Nothing appropriate for such young ears, my dear.”

Alec faked a scowl. “I’m 26 not 6 for God’s sake.” Magnus only responded with a laugh trying desperately to not reveal how affected he was by his friend’s (very hot) presence. 

“I’m surprised to see you in such high spirits, word around the office was to avoid you at all costs after lunch today. Care to share what happened that made you bring my most promising intern to tears?”

Alec’s scowl was no longer fake. “No,” he responded gruffly. That would just open a whole can of worms that Alec did NOT want to have to spring on Magnus now, or ever for that matter. 

Magnus could tell from the way Alec’s eyes flashed and his whole body tensed not to push it. So he let the matter drop, for now anyways-he’d get it out of him later. 

“Alright then, but don’t think I won’t get it out of you eventually. Anyways, back to the point- what are you doing in my office?”

“I need your help with something.” Plus, you’re the only person whose mere presence is enough to calm me down, he thought to himself. Not daring to voice his thoughts out loud. 

Disappointed that Alec was standing here because of a work-related problem, and not because he was seeking Magnus out to help him with his problems, Magnus simply sighed and waved him closer. 

***  
Sighing contentedly as he finished up the last file in the discovery, Alec stretched and yawned glancing at the clock. Nine pm? He was certainly an over-worker but not to the point that he was usually in the office past 7, especially not on a Friday. But with Christmas break coming, and the closure of Idris for two weeks, he had quite a bit he had to finish before that. Frowning at the thought that Magnus would’ve left without telling him, he began to pack up his stuff. 

Magnus and Alec almost always spent their weekends together. Friday nights were reserved for movies and takeout. Saturday would usually bring a visit to some museum, or gallery, or park in the city. And Sundays were reserved for lazy mornings, brunch and work prepping for the upcoming week at the firm. If Alec was being honest, they spent most of their free time together. Sure, they both had other friends in the city, but ever since Magnus had been instructed to help Alec with his first case after being hired by Idris, they’d been inseparable. 

Since the moment he’d first laid eyes on Magnus, Alec had been enthralled. He’d come to learn that not only was he the most attractive man Alec had ever seen, he was also simultaneously one of the smartest, kindest, funniest and most hardworking and compassionate people he’d ever known. Alec loved Magnus, and he knew that Magnus loved him. I mean they’d voiced it to each other enough. But what Magnus didn’t know, what Alec didn’t think he wanted Magnus to ever know, was that Alec didn’t just love Magnus, he was in love with him. Had been for almost two years. 

And he couldn’t ever tell him, because he was almost positive that Magnus did not feel the same. Sure, he flirted with him, but he flirted with everyone. Magnus was just an outgoing, flirty person it didn’t mean anything. Because if it did, surely he wouldn’t come boasting to Alec about all of his conquests or come to cry on his shoulder when he got his heartbroken; usually as a result of his on and off again ex, Camille. The bitch. 

Sighing at his own patheticness, he closed his briefcase. He swore to himself when he realized he’d driven in with Magnus this morning and would have to uber back to his apartment. As he was closing and locking his office, he noticed the light coming through the open doorway to Magnus’ office. Frowning at the thought of Magnus still working so late, he walked quickly down the hall. 

“Magnus?”

“Alexander!” Magnus glanced up from the book he’d been reading on his IPad. He was laying on the leather couch in the seating area of his office, with his head propped up on the arm and his legs stretched out across the other. 

“What are you still doing here Mags? It’s 9 o’clock.” 

“Waiting for you of course! I popped in around 7 but you were very caught up in your work and I know you’ve had a stressful day, so I didn’t want to interrupt.”

“So, you’ve been in here waiting for me for two hours instead of just going home?” Alec tried to calm his racing heart. 

“Of course, love. It’s Friday night you didn’t think I would let either of us bail on takeout and movie night did you? I know I usually say no, but I was thinking we could swing by and pickup bacon burgers from the East Village- I know they’re your favorite. And then I was thinking we could head back to my place and do a bit of a Harry Potter marathon? I know you’re still obsessed with them even though you try to tell me you’re not. And-” he trailed off when he noticed that Alec wasn’t responding. His eyes shone with, well, Magnus wasn’t really sure what that look was, but it definitely wasn’t the first time he’d noticed it. “Alexander? If you just want to be alone tonight though, to deal with whatever happened today, that’s okay too.” Magnus suddenly felt embarrassingly insecure. 

Alec was positive his heart was going to burst as he listened to Magnus prattle on about the night he had planned. Filled with all of Alec’s favorite things because this amazing man wanted to make him feel better. “No Magnus, it’s perfect. You’re perfect. Thank you.”

Magnus beamed. He stood up and gathered his stuff. “Perfect! Let’s get a move on then. You’ve already lost me two hours of prime time I could have spent snuggled up to a devastatingly beautiful blue-eyed man on my couch, eating junk and buried under piles of fluffy blankets.” 

It physically hurt his heart to hear the man he was in love with, but couldn’t have, describe him like that. Shaking his head at the beautifully complex man that was his best friend, he simply shut off Magnus’ office lights and followed him out the door and down the hall.  



	2. Truths Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. I already had this chapter mostly written so it's up pretty fast. But what's had Alec in such a mood all day? And what about his family has he been hiding from Magnus? We're about to find out. Let me know what you think!

Alec groaned as he swallowed the last bite of his second cheeseburger. Closing his eyes and happily sinking back into Magnus’ very comfortable couch, it only took about two seconds before the phone call with his parents came rushing back to him and he involuntarily tensed back up. 

“Alright darling that’s it. You are entirely too tense for my liking. As much as I love those broad shoulders of yours I can practically see the tension knots in them from here.” Pushing himself off the couch he placed his hands on his hips. “Lay down on your stomach.” 

“Magnus what-” 

“Nope. No arguments, do it now before I have to manhandle you and do it myself. You’ll thank me shortly.” Knowing better then to argue with the man, Alec gave in and turned over, laying on his stomach across Magnus’ couch. He almost jumped out of his skin when he felt Magnus climb on top of him and straddle his waist. He felt the warm weight of his best friend settle on top of him. Uh oh. 

But before he could ask again what was going on, he felt Magnus fingers begin to dig into the muscles on his back. He began to slowly and methodically work his palms across his upper back and shoulders before groaning in frustration and sitting back. Alec felt his body react when he realized that Magnus was sitting firmly on his ass and trying to pull his shirt up his body. 

“Magnus?”

“It’s in the way, take it off,” he commanded as he continued wrestling with Alec’s shirt. Pushing himself up on his forearms Alec slid it off and tossed it onto the floor. Crossing his arms back under his head he laid back down laughing “better?”

“Darling, you being shirtless makes everything better,” Magnus flirted as he dug his hands back into Alec’s flawless alabaster skin, slowly but surely working the knots out of his shoulders and back. 

Magnus had to mentally restrain himself from bending down and pressing his lips against Alec’s perfectly soft skin. Either Alec was just too obtuse to catch on to Magnus’ constant flirting or he just didn’t care. Maybe because Magnus was his _best friend._ He made jokes here and there about Magnus’ consistent flirting with everyone that breathed, and every time he did, Magnus wanted to scream. Hadn’t he noticed that Magnus never flirted with anyone accept him? At least not anymore. Not since about a year ago when he suddenly realized one Saturday afternoon that he had fallen hopelessly in love with Alexander Lightwood.

_They’d just been strolling through Central Park when a little girl ran up to Magnus enthralled by the glitter in his spiked hair, asking sweetly if she could touch it. He’d laughed and bent down letting her run her hands over it. Glancing up he’d caught Alec’s smiling eye before the girl’s mother and father ran up apologizing profusely and thanking him for being so sweet to her. He’d stood back up and Alec had leaned in to whisper to him that he thought Magnus would make a fantastic dad one day. As he’d watched the little family walk away, swinging the girl between them, and with Alec’s comment swirling around in his head-he’d realized that that’s exactly what he wanted one day. A family. And not only did he want that, he could only picture it with one person-Alexander._

Finding a particularly large knot in the middle of Alec’s back, he set to work massaging small circles into it with his palms. Alec moaned, “Mmm Mags, feels so good, don’t stop.” There were so many other things Alec would rather be doing with Magnus that would have him moaning these words, but he hadn’t felt this good all day, so for now he’d take what he could get. 

Chuckling Magnus couldn’t help it, “Oh pretty boy, you have no idea how good I could make you feel.” He desperately needed to change the subject before that line of thought led to some _hard_ feelings that, given his position literally on top of him, Alec would definitely notice. 

Continuing his work on Alec’s back, he asked “So, do you want to tell me what happened today? It’ll make you feel better to let it out. Rant a little.” Receiving nothing but radio silence as he felt the man beneath him begin to tense up. “No no no, I’ve worked very hard on this back don’t you ruin it Mr. Lightwood,” he emphasized his words by smoothing his hands across the planes of his back. “Alexander,” he practically whispered, “please talk to me.”

“Mags it’s just, there’s a lot you don’t know about me, and I really don’t want you to think differently of me or act differently around me when you find out. Plus, there’s about a 70% chance you’re going to hate me when I tell you everything.”

What on earth could Alec be talking about. Realizing that this was, perhaps, going to be a much more serious discussion than Magnus was expecting, he climbed off of Alec’s back to pause the movie.

The sudden loss of the feel of Magnus’ hands on his body had Alec immediately missing the weight and warmth of him across his waist. Sitting up on the couch, he snuggled into the corner wrapping his arms around himself protectively. He knew Magnus would get him to talk eventually and he’d been dreading his reaction all day. He looked up when he felt something hit him in the face. His T-shirt. 

“Put it on, you’re too distracting without it.” Alec gave him a questioning look but slipped it on over his head before pulling one of the huge, fluffy white blankets off the back of the couch and wrapping it around himself. He followed Magnus’ movements as he walked back over and sat next to Alec, turning his body and sitting cross-legged so that he was facing him. “Talk.”

Sighing deeply and bracing himself for the conversation to come, Alec started talking. “So, my parents called today, and…well actually let’s back up there’s something I need to tell you about my family first. What do you know about my family?”

Magnus shrugged, “just what you’ve told me. You’re from some small country in Europe, Alicante. Which is shocking because they’re like the fashion capital of the world and you’re like the least fashionable person I know.”

“Excuse me! I get compliments on my clothes!” 

“Angel, you get compliments on your suits because of how sexy you look in them. And you only look that good in them because I’m the one who not only picks them out, but who has to drag you to get them tailored. Let’s not pretend your closet would have anything other than various shades of black, grey and brown in unflattering cuts and styles if it weren’t for me. Anyways, let’s refocus here. I know your parents are in politics and your younger brother, Max, is still in high school. Jace manages a football team out in LA, and your sister works in the fashion business. Which I LOVE. Cannot wait to meet her, by the way. I have a feeling we’ll get along smashingly.” Grinning, Alec nodded. “Am I missing anything?”

His grin faded to a grimace. “Actually yeah, you are. You’re missing something pretty big- because I’ve never told you.” He trailed off, grabbing his beer from the table stalling for time. 

“Alexander you know you can tell me anything, right?” Grabbing the beer from Alec’s hands he set it back on the table so that he could take his hands in his own. Smoothing his thumb across the other man’s knuckles he added, “It will never change the fact that you’re my best friend.” 

Knowing it was now or never, Alec took a deep breath. And blurted out the absolute last words Magnus would have ever expected to hear from him. 

“I’m an heir to the royal throne of Alicante.” 

***

Magnus just stared at him wide-eyed as Alec held his breath. And then Magnus was laughing. Like full body shaking, tears coming out of his eyes, laughing.

“Good one,” he wheezed out between chuckles, “that’s hilarious.” Wiping his thumb under his eye to keep his eyeliner from running, he froze when he realized that Alec was not laughing. He looked dead serious. “Umm, that was a joke right? You’re not actually a prince?” Oh god, it was just his luck to be stuck in an unreciprocated love stalemate with his best friend who happened to be a PRINCE. 

“No, I’m not a prince. And there’s a very small chance I’ll ever actually be on the throne, but I am fifth in line.” His heart was racing as he stared at Magnus, waiting for some sort of reaction. But the maddening man just sat frozen, staring back at him. He picked up the other man’s hands, this time running his thumbs over them, to continue. 

“King Valentine of Alicante is my dad’s cousin. He’s a pretty decent guy, a little self-involved but popular with the people and a good king. He’s got three sons, Andrew, Jonathan and Sebastian. Andrew will be the next king, he’s been groomed since he could walk. Him and Jonathan are chill, Sebastian’s a little shit but that’s what happens when you’re the youngest. His dad never really paid him any attention, bribing him with material stuff instead so he’s spoiled rotten and used to getting whatever he wants.” Alec knew his nerves were making him ramble. 

“And you come in? Where exactly?”

“Well Valentine doesn’t have any siblings, and my dad’s the closest male relative. Technically my dad’s title is the Duke of Lynn, so if something happened to Andrew, Jonathan and Sebastian, then my dad would be next in line. I’m my father’s oldest male heir, Jace isn’t considered legitimate because he’s adopted, so I’m fifth in line.” 

There was a heavy moment of silence before-

“You thought I’d hate you because you failed to mention that your royalty?” Alec blushed. Magnus continued, trying to pull his hands out of Alec’s almost sounding hurt “you really think I’m that shallow?”

“That’s not why I thought you’d hate me,” he said tightening his grip. “I figured you might be a little upset that I hadn’t told you but-”

“Alec,” Magnus demanded harshly making him wince. Magnus only called him Alec when he was upset. “What are you not telling me?”

“Umm well… you see… Alicante law dictates that anyone’s who’s in the line of succession has to be engaged to be married by the time they’re 25.” Magnus gasped, Alec was 26, which meant…he felt his heart breaking. Pulling free of Alec’s hands, he jumped up from the couch. 

“You’re engaged?” he practically shouted. This just keeps getting better and better. Not only was he holding a torch for his best friend, he was holding a torch for his ‘engaged to be married to someone else because he’s a prince’ best friend. 

“What? No! You think I wouldn’t tell you if I was engaged?!” He was pleased to note how indignant Magnus seemed at the thought though. 

“Well you didn’t tell me you were a prince either!”

“Magnus! I’m not a prince and I’m not engaged.” He jumped up grabbing Magnus and pulling him back down onto the couch. “Stop jumping to conclusions and let me finish would you?” 

“Fine. Pray tell me how you somehow managed to make it to the age of 26 without being forced into an engagement at the age of 25 despite the seemingly very clear language of the law.” Magnus’ legal brain turned. “Wait, there must be a loophole of some kind you managed to exploit.”

Alec couldn’t help the grin that broke free at his friend’s quick thinking. Although it quickly disappeared at the thought of telling Magnus how he’d worked around that loophole.  
“Right, ahem well, there’s a stipulation that if one of the heirs is already in a committed relationship they cannot be forced into an arranged engagement.” 

“But you’re not in a committed relationship,” Magnus pointed out, not seeing where this was going. 

“Right, but when I turned 25, I told them I was. Although I refused to give them any details claiming I wanted to respect his privacy.”

“Okay?” Magnus had to admit it was smart. This was all certainly a lot to take in, but he failed to see why Alec had been so nervous to tell him. It wasn’t like they would stop being friends just because he had some family…stuff. 

“Well today my parents called, and they were going on and on about how they’d had a family dinner at Valentine’s palace last night.”

“Right family dinner at the palace, a stressful affair no doubt,” Magnus snorted.  
Alec glared before continuing “apparently Sebastian was throwing a fit because he’s about to turn 25 and his father is going to force an engagement on him if he doesn’t pick someone for himself. So, because he’s a little shit, he brought up me,” Alec flinched. 

“And now Valentine is pressuring my family for proof that my “committed relationship” exists.

“Oh shit.” Alec held up his hand before Magnus could say more because he’d lose his nerve if he stopped now. 

“And they were going on and on about how Sebastian was saying it was suspicious that they didn’t even know my boyfriend’s name, and no one had ever met him before, and I never talked about him-”

“Alec, what-” He couldn’t let Magnus finish that sentence. Cutting him off to continue, 

“And so, when they brought up that they too found it rather suspicious that they’d never even gotten his name and had never heard anything about him-”

“Alec,” Magnus practically growled his name. Squeezing his eyes shut he blurted out, 

“I panicked and told them it was you.” He could feel a blush spreading across his face and he opened his eyes to see Magnus’ reaction. 

For the 100th time this evening, Magnus froze. Alec had told his parents that he was the boyfriend that he was in a committed relationship with? Alec had told his parents he was his boyfriend. His mind was racing a million miles a minute. He noticed that Alec seemed to be holding in something else. 

“I may have been pressured into promising to bring you home with me for Christmas.” 

Magnus’ eyes widened a fraction. Well Shit. 

***

Alec sat there, for almost ten minutes enduring the excruciating silence and letting Magnus digest what he’d just told him.

“Magnus,” he started hesitantly, “do you hate me?”

That certainly shook Magnus out of his reverie. “Oh darling, of course I don’t hate you, I could never hate you.” Seeing the disbelief and uncertainty flashing in Alec’s eyes, he reached out and gently placed his palm against his cheek, cupping his jaw and smoothing his thumb in a comforting gesture across his cheekbone. “It’s just a lot to digest.”

Leaning slightly into Magnus’ touch, Alec let his eyes briefly flutter close. Feeling him pull his hand away, he opened his eyes and studied Magnus’ face. His eyes were unlike anything he’d ever seen; a kaleidoscope of colors usually featuring different shades of green and brown which changed with his mood. Although sometimes, when he was feeling especially happy Alec could swear he could see flecks of gold swirling in his irises. His smooth caramel-colored skin, prominent cheekbones and full lips accentuated his Asian features beautifully. He watched Magnus chew his bottom lip, a habit he had when he was concentrating especially hard on something, and which Alec found entirely too endearing. 

“So, I have two questions. Well one question and depending on the answer, a statement.” 

“Shoot.”

“Okay first let me get this straight.” Seeing Alec’s nod of acceptance, Magnus took that as his cue to continue. “So you’re an heir to the throne of Alicante, which means you legally have to be engaged by the time you’re 25. But, in order to avoid an arranged marriage, you exploited the loophole which allows for exclusions when said heir is already in a committed relationship by telling your parents two years ago, right before you turned 25, you were already in a committed relationship.” 

“Yes.”

“Things were going fine until your shit cousin Sebastian decided to throw you under the bus and bring up the fact that no one has ever met, or even heard mention of this boyfriend, in turn arising everyone’s suspicions as to the validity of your claim. So, your parents called you today, and under an immense amount of pressure and questioning of details regarding said boyfriend, you named me. And then they told you to bring me home to Christmas to prove my existence and allow you to continue your blissful, arranged marriage-free life. Did I get it all?”

“Um yup, that about it covers it.” 

“Great, so here’s my question: how come you gave them my name when they were pressing you for details.”

Alec fidgeted; he should have seen this coming. It wasn’t like he could come straight out and tell Magnus that it was because he was the only person in the world he could think of that he’d want to be in a committed relationship with, could he? So he gave him the next best thing, a partial truth.

“Because they were really suspicious that they’d never so much as heard of my boyfriend unless the law came up, and if I gave your name, it would ease some of the suspicion.”

He watched Magnus tilt his head in confusion, “how would naming me help?” He watched Alec blush a delightful shade of red. 

“Umm well,” he stammered, “ Ikindamaybetalkaboutyoualot,” he breathed out. 

“I’m sorry gorgeous, you’re going to have to repeat that at a normal human’s talking speed so I can make out what you just said.”

Running a hand through his already mussed hair, Alec sighed and repeated what he said slower, “because I talk about you a lot.”

He watched a slow and predatory grin break out across Magnus’ face. The man was nothing if not cocky. “Do you now, pretty boy? Well that’s an interesting bit of information, not that I can blame you really, I am rather spectacular aren’t I?”

Alec rolled his eyes. “Cool it Mr. Humble, you just happen to come up because I spend more time with you then anyone else- so if I gave your name it would be more believable.” He flushed when he noticed Magnus studying him intently; but what made him really nervous was that fact that that predatory grin was spreading wider and wider across Magnus’ face. It was the same grin that Alec saw whenever Magnus was in court and about to drop a piece of evidence or reveal something in the line of questioning that would end up winning a case for him. It never meant anything good for the person on the opposite end of it. 

“Well?”

“Well what?” Alec asked in confusion. 

“Why Alexander, you wound me. All talk but no action, huh?” Alec just stared at him. “Boy, you sure are lucky you’re pretty aren’t you”

“Mags what-”

“I’m waiting for you to invite me home for Christmas with you.”

Alec must’ve heard him wrong. “I’m sorry, you’re what?”

“Well you told your parents you were going to bring your boyfriend home for Christmas, and you told them I’m your boyfriend. So, when do we leave?”

“Wait Magnus no. That’s not-”

“Nonsense, you need a boyfriend to go home with you for Christmas. Cat and Raph are going on a cruise, and Ragnor will be in London, which means little old me is free as a bird. I might as well get a free stay in a castle out of it right?” He asked shrugging his shoulders. “Plus,” he smirked, “I make a very good fake boyfriend.”

Alec couldn’t believe he was hearing this. He had honestly been worried Magnus would hate him for this, and here he was offering to spend Christmas in Alicante with him pretending to be his boyfriend? 

Alexander Gideon Lightwood prided himself on being a very logical man. He never let emotions cloud his judgement, and he always made smart, rational choices. For as long as he could remember, he always made a point to make decisions with his brain, not his heart. Often laying out the pros and cons of each, and deciding based on a very straightforward cost benefit analysis. Which is why, given the circumstances, and his very real feelings for Magnus, there was absolutely no way he would be taking Magnus home to pretend to be his boyfriend and meet his family. That would be a very stupid, very irrational, and very rash decision. One that could only end up badly. So naturally, his response to Magnus’ offer was,”

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Magnus raised an eyebrow. He’d expected arguing, debating, maybe even a flat-out refusal, anything but the breathless, slightly excited sounding ‘okay.’ He’d be lying if he said the thought of having an excuse to act like Alec’s boyfriend wasn’t exhilarating. But who was this man sitting in front of him and what had he done with Alexander Lightwood?

“Okay. I mean, I need to get Sebastian and the rest of my family off my back, and you need somewhere to spend the holidays.” He shrugged his shoulders, “makes sense.” Except he knew deep down, that it absolutely, 100%, did not make any sense at all. 

“Wait,” he continued, eyebrows furrowing in concentration, “would anyone actually believe that? Do you think we’d actually be able to convince my whole family that we’ve been dating for two years.”

“I don’t think it’d be too hard.” 

“What do you mean it wouldn’t be too hard? Do you know how much time people in committed relationships spend together? How much they know about each other? How close they are?”

Magnus simply chuckled. “What? Because we don’t spend a lot of time together? We don’t know that much about each other? We’re not close? You do realize you spend more time here, in my apartment then in your own? And you know me better than just about anyone else in the world? Save for maybe Cat and Ragnor.”

Alec realized everything he’d said was true, and Magnus knew him better than just about anyone too, except for maybe Iz. 

“Yeah but Magnus we don’t have to convince them we’re best friends, we have to convince them we’re boyfriends.”

“Need I remind you of last summer? We had five interns at the office, all of whom were convinced we were in a relationship.”

Oh, did Alec remember. There was that one pretentious, absolute swot of a law student, Jessica who’d flirted with Magnus obscenely. A lot of people flirted with Magnus; you’d think he’d be used to it by now, but this Jessica girl was just ridiculous. He remembered her bringing him an iced coffee one afternoon while Alec had been casually reading a case file to Magnus in his office, and “accidently” spilling it down the front of her too-tight white button up shirt. He’d wanted to fire her on the spot 

_“Oh Mr. Bane how clumsy of me,” she’d gasped. “Should I take it off before it seeps through?” But instead of eyeing her through her now see- through shirt and flirting back like she’d undoubtedly been expecting, Magnus had simply waved at Alec. Not even bothering to look at the intern he’d simply said “Darling, take Ms. Hill to the receptionist’s desk to get something out of the lost and found. Can’t have the poor child walking around like that all day.” Stunned and believing the only possible reason someone would turn her down was because they were already in a relationship, she’d gone back to confirm the intern’s beliefs of his and Magnus’ relationship status._

He laughed, thinking back, no-one in the office ever bothered to correct them. He realized that Magnus was still talking though, 

“Plus, we’re already close, we’re comfortable around each other, and I have a whole host of nicknames for you that could totally pass as ‘couple-y.’” He took a breath and started listing them all out, “Darling, angel, blue eyes, gorgeous, handsome-”

“Okay now you’re just listing adjectives.”

“Adjectives that describe you, Gorgeous” Magnus snickered but continued with his onslaught of nicknames, “love, pretty boy, sugar, baby, pup-”

“You have literally never once called me sugar or baby. And pup? That’s new too, and absolutely not becoming a thing, ever, you are not making ‘pup’ a thing. Because if you do I will disown you as my best friend. And you will get no Christmas in a castle.”

“So, you DO live in a castle?” 

“Guess you’ll never find out if you decide to make a ‘pup’ a thing.”

Magnus just laughed. He stood up and grabbed the remote to resume the movie. 

Walking to the other side of the room he adjusted the lights, seeking the perfect dimness. He added over his shoulder, “For the record Alexander, there’s very little that you could do, short of murdering someone, that would make me treat you differently, or think of you differently, or hate you. And even then, at least you know you’d have the best lawyer in New York City to defend you.” Alec let out a breath, feeling truly better for the first time all day. 

A loud “Petrificus totalus,” came from the television and his attention was immediately fixed back on the movie. 

“Ah yes, my favorite part! Hermione just petrified Neville and now her, Harry and Ron are about to sneak into the third-floor corridor!”

He looked up to see Magnus looking at him with a goofy grin on his face. “How many people know that you’re such a big Harry Potter nerd that you can literally quote all 7 movies, and books, word for word?”

Magnus loved the small blush that rose to his cheeks, “Um you?”

“What did the world do to deserve you Alexander Lightwood?” he asked with a soft smile.

“Must’ve fucked up pretty bad,” Alec joked, holding up the blanket, knowing Magnus would expect his usual Friday-night movie spot. He didn’t know if the fact that Magnus Bane was such a physically affectionate person was one of the greatest things in life, or one of the worst. But in that moment, as Magnus climbed onto the couch, burrowing himself into Alec’s side and arranging the blanket around them, before resting his head against his shoulder, there wasn’t a doubt in his mind that it was one of the best. 

As he settled in to watch the movie, and wrapped his arm around Magnus’s shoulders, he thought of all that had transpired in the last few hours. He thought of how Magnus had shown him nothing but compassion and understanding, and despite dreading that he’d come out of this hating him, he’d somehow come out knowing that for now, at least, his family problems were solved. At least he didn’t have to worry about being forced into an arranged marriage, as long as they could pull this off. But he chose not to think about that any more tonight. In that moment, with the man he loved wrapped around him, he couldn’t help but rephrase Magnus’ question in his mind: what had he, Alexander Lightwood, done to possibly warrant the beautiful gift that was Magnus Bane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick heads up lovelies, the rating has been changed because things are gonna get just a tiny bit smutty in the next chapter!


	3. Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is your forewarning everyone: things get a little bit smutty at the beginning of this chapter! This is just a little bit of happy Malec fluff and I hope it makes you as happy reading it as it did for me when I was writing it! Don't worry though, the plot is moving right along. As always, let me know what you think! xoxo

“Rise and Shine!” Sang an overly happy voice and Alec had to fling his blanket over his head to block out the bright light that suddenly flooded the room. He snuggled back into the warm darkness of his comforter and felt himself drifting back off to sleep until said comforter was rudely torn from his body. 

Friday night they’d fallen asleep on the couch somewhere between the Prisoner of Azkaban and Goblet of Fire. Saturday he’d dragged Magnus to the MET nice and early because there was a temporary exhibit on Ancient War Weaponry that he’d simply had to see before it left later this week. Magnus had indulged him and spent hours listening to Alec go on and on about different weapons from different eras and places across the world. Honestly he’d probably spent an hour alone talking about the legendary archer King Amenhotep II whose custom made, one- of-a-kind bow could fire clean through a thick brass plate. This must be his karma. 

“Mags go away and let me sleep. It’s Sunday I get to be lazy and stay in bed until noon if I want, and I do want.” He mumbled while reaching out blindly, head buried into his pillow now, trying to find something to cover his shivering body. Plus, he’d been having a very nice dream.

He could hear Magnus humming from somewhere else in his room before it was drowned out by the sound of his shower running. 

He felt his bed dip as Magnus sat down and ran his hand up and down his back, his nails raising goosebumps onto his skin. It wasn’t fair how good that felt. 

“Come on darling, we have very important business today and a breakfast reservation in 54 minutes.” He rolled onto his back, slowly blinking his eyes open for the first time that morning, letting them adjust to the bright light now flooding his room.

“Doing what?” He heard Magnus snicker and blinked a few more times to try to focus in on his surroundings. 

“That’s for me to know and you to find out. Now get your ass in the shower before you waste any more water, and while you’re in there, make sure to deal with your little friend there,” he snickered again gesturing down at Alec. 

“What’re you-” he glanced down to where Magnus’ eyes were trained on his body and noticed the very obvious, very large tent in his boxers. _Fuck._ “Shut up,” he grumbled. Grabbing one of the throw pillows that Magnus had made him buy, he threw it, aiming at his head. He was a guy, and he had just woken up, it’s not exactly like this was a revolutionary occurrence. 

Magnus caught the pillow easily with a smirk. Alec sat up and swung his legs over the side of his bed making his way to the bathroom. 

“You know, I’ve already showered, but for the sake of doing a good friend a favor, let me know if you need any help with that.” The bastard was laughing at him. 

“Fuck you,” he called as he pushed the bathroom door shut with his foot, stripping out of his boxers, and stepping into his shower. 

“In your dreams, darling!” Was the response he received. 

Alec let the steaming hot water run over his tired body and thought about how very accurate Magnus’ teasing response was. He quickly washed his hair before grabbing his bodywash from the shelf built into the wall of the shower. Lathering up his hands he ran them over his arms and chest, letting them slip lower and lower down his body. He closed his eyes, leaning his head against the cold tiles of the shower wall and wrapped his hand around his achingly hard cock. He began to pump himself slowly, conjuring up images of his dream from last night to help him speed up the process. 

_Magnus’ muscular thighs were gripping Alec’s hips as he straddled his body. He was in a very similar position to Friday night except this time, Alec was lying on his back with his hands wrapped around Magnus’ hips. Magnus was making his way down his chest leaving soft kisses as he went. Occasionally he would nip at Alec’s skin only to soothe it with his tongue. Alec’s head was thrown back at the sensory overload that was Magnus’ mouth on his body. When Magnus took Alec’s nipple in his mouth and sucked, lightly biting down on it, Alec’s hips arched desperately, causing him to moan at the feel of his hard cock rubbing against Magnus’ ass. “Alexander, you have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this” Magnus breathed out rotating his hips once, giving him the delicious friction, he so desperately craved before pushing back to settle on his knees between Alec’s legs. Magnus lowered himself back to Alec’s chest using that sinful mouth of his to make his way back down his body. Alec ran his hands from Magnus’ hips up his sides and to his arms, relishing the feel of his silky-smooth skin before clutching desperately at Magnus’ biceps, feeling the muscles strain as he held himself over Alec. His breathing sped up as Magnus moved farther and farther down his body. He gasped at the feel of Magnus’ tongue running slowly along the length of him, teasing until finally, he felt Magnus engulf his straining cock into the hot, wet cavern of his mouth.”_

“Alexander!” The sound of Magnus’ voice yelling his name at just the right moment had Alec cumming in an instant, covering his hand and stomach. Fuck. 

“Hurry up! Our reservation is in 28 minutes and if I miss my morning mimosa because you take too long to jack off in the shower, you’ll have to find yourself another fake boyfriend!” 

Alec could not believe he’d just masturbated to thoughts of Magnus in his shower, while Magnus was waiting for him in his bedroom. Groaning he finished washing himself off in record speed before turning off the water and stepping out of the shower. Grabbing a towel and tying it across his waist, he grabbed another one and began towel-drying his hair as he stepped back into his bedroom. 

“You know I hate you, right?”

“Whatever you say, pretty boy. I see you had a successful shower though,” he teased glancing down at Alec’s crotch and giving him a knowing look. Alec threw the wet towel that he’d just been using to dry his hair at Magnus’ face. 

“Would you stop throwing things at me? God sometimes I wonder why I keep you around.” Alec walked over to the closet that Magnus was currently standing in to grab some clothes. 

“Because I’m pretty and you like to look at me?” Not giving him a chance to reply he raised an eyebrow, “Well are you just going to stand there and watch me get dressed?” He noticed a faint blush rise to Magnus’ cheeks at his words. 

But he covered it by rolling his eyes and walking towards the bedroom door yelling “24 minutes and counting. I hope you know you’re paying.” Ignoring his last statement Alec called to his back, 

“Plus, if you got rid of me, how would you get your Christmas in a castle?” 

“I KNEW there was a castle!”

***

“You know I really hate this car.” 

Magnus gasped in faux offense. His metallic silver 911 Carrera 4S Cabriolet Porsche with an all leather interior was his favorite car. Well except for his purple Lamborghini, but Carlita was unfortunately in the shop at the moment. Having had a lovely breakfast, he was currently taking them to their next, and most important stop. 

“But Alexander you look so pretty sitting in it. What a perfect little trophy boyfriend.”

“You do realize that if anyone in this fake relationship is the trophy boyfriend it’s you.”

Magnus frowned. “Well I don’t like that one bit.”

“Yeah, I’m sure you’re really upset at the thought of not having to do anything except look good, shop, socialize and spread your legs at the end of the day.”

Magnus laughed, “darling I do all that already! Except spread my legs. Although if that’s your preference I would certainly be willing to accommodate that,” he practically purred. But when Alec glanced at him, he noticed that a frown had spread across his face as he stared at the road. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Is that what you want?”

“What?”

“Do you want a trophy husband? Someone to just look pretty and please your family?” If that was the case Magnus knew that he would never, ever have a chance with this man. He was simply too stubborn and ambitious to ever be able to live like that.

“Dear God no.” Magnus breathed a silent sigh of relief. “I want someone strong, intelligent, confident, completely and totally unashamed to be himself, kind, and with a huge heart. Someone passionate and driven, but sweet and gentle, powerful and beautiful but soft and loving.”

Magnus felt yet another tiny crack in his heart hearing Alexander describe the man of his dreams. Many things he most definitely was not. As they sat at the red light, he’d watched the hope and love in Alec’s eyes whilst he talked. “Well he sounds perfect,” he said returning his eyes to the road as the light turned green. 

“Yeah,” Alec’s voice was barely a whisper. “He is,” he finished, looking right at Magnus whose eyes remained glued to the road. 

Magnus’ briefly solemn mood was broken when they arrived at their destination. If there was one thing that could change his mood instantly, other than Alec, it was this.

“We’re here!” He practically squealed thanking whatever higher being was looking out for him as he pulled into a prime parking spot just as another car pulled out. He didn’t notice the way Alec had to tear his eyes away from Magnus’ face. 

“Great, where’s here?” Alec started to look out Magnus’ window, but Magnus quickly slapped a hand over his eyes. He had to make sure Alec was physically out of the car before he saw where they were, or there was a very good chance he’d never get out. 

“What? Mags?”

“Just keep them closed okay?”

“ Just do it.” When Alec huffed his agreement and crossed his arms. Magnus pulled his hand off of Alec’s face quickly getting out of the car and moving around to open Alec’s door. Once Alec was out of the car and he had it locked so that he physically could not get back in, he announced “okay! You can open now!”

Alec opened his eyes and took one look at where they are. Yup, definitely karma. “Nope absolutely not,” he turned around and pulled at the door handle cursing when he realized what Magnus had done. He knew him too well. 

“Magnus,” he whined. Desperate times call for desperate measures. He pushed out his bottom lip into a pout and widened his eyes ever so slightly, softening them as he looked down at the handsome man, “please don’t make me.”

“Oh, you little devil! Put the puppy dog eyes away, you know what those do to me.” 

“That’s kinda the point Mags.” 

But Magnus was already grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the building in front of them. “I’m saving your ass you know. You owe me this.” Alec couldn’t argue with that.

“You’re going to hold this over me for the rest of our life aren’t you?” Magnus’ heart beat just a little bit faster at the way Alec so casually and fondly assumed they’d be best friends for the rest of their lives. But he pushed it aside. 

“Oh, don’t you know it.” As they approached the huge glass doors the doorman smoothly stepped out to open it. 

“Thank you,” Magnus said casually handing the man a $20 bill. Alec saw his eyebrows go up as he thanked him and stepped out of their way, holding it open for them. Magnus always did that. He tipped everyone extremely well. From the waiter, to the doorman, to the uber drive. _You never know what someone is going through. A smile and a tip from someone can go a long way. Take it from someone who’s been there, this could be the difference between eating or going hungry for the next few days.”_

He’d once told Alec that when he’d raised his eyebrow at Magnus’ $30 tip to the uber driver for a 7-minute ride. He was the kindest, most selfless and giving person Alec had ever met. 

“Mr. Bane! Welcome back to Saks Fifth Avenue! Anything in particular I can help you find today?” 

“Oh no thank you Brian! Just doing a bit of clothes shopping today,” he replied, still holding Alec’s arms. “We’re headed straight to the men’s apparel. Tell me is Damian working today?”

“Unfortunately, not Mr. Bane, he has the next two weeks off. Just got married last night, they’re off on their honeymoon!”

“Oh, how wonderful! I remember him telling me about the proposal, it sounded so incredibly romantic.”

“No thanks to you!” Magnus just shrugged him off with a laugh. What was that about?

“Nonsense. Well we really must go, lots of clothes to try on, and very little time!” Alec groaned internally, if Magnus was really in an indulgent mood he’d be here for hours sitting on one of the little stools telling Magnus he looked amazing in everything. Which he actually always did, it honestly wasn’t fair. The man could pull off ripped jeans or leather pants just as well as a three-piece Armani suit. 

Magnus pulled him to the escalator that led up to the men’s section. He could feel the excitement practically rolling off of him in waves. Dear god. Although Alec was pleased to admit he still had yet to let go of his arm. 

The sales representative for the department, whom Magnus was obviously not familiar with, took one look at the way Magnus was dressed and hurried over. 

“Hello gentlemen, my aren’t we a handsome couple, what brings you in today.” Alec opened his mouth to correct him, but Magnus gave a warning squeeze to his bicep to shut him up. 

“Well thank you so much. You see we’re here on a desperate mission.”

“Oh?” The sales representative asked, no doubt sensing a big commission. 

“Yes. You see, my boyfriend is taking me home to meet his family for the holidays. We leave on Friday evening and I simply must make a good impression by showing that I’ve helped him clean up his hopeless fashion sense.” 

Alec’s jaw dropped. “What?” They were here for him? This day just kept getting worse and worse. 

“Darling, if I had told you, you never would’ve come.”

“Damn straight” he practically growled. 

“Hush now angel, we both know you’re anything but straight,” Magnus said. He stood on his tiptoes to whisper into his ear, “play nice, this is good practice,” before covering his whisper with a nip to Alec’s earlobe lest the salesmen suspect anything. He watched Magnus walk towards a huge display of jackets and took a deep breath as the feeling of Magnus’ mouth on his skin brought back thoughts of last night’s dream. He suddenly got a feeling that pretending to be Magnus’ boyfriend was going to be much more difficult then he originally thought.

“You sure managed to get a good one there,” the salesman commented. 

“You have no idea,” he replied watching as Magnus had sifted through the jackets. Occasionally pulling one out of the rack to examine it before either draping it over his arm or putting it back on the rack. He pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and pulled out one of his credit cards. 

Turning to the salesman he handed it to the man. “Make sure that everything he brings out gets wrung up and bagged and put on this card.” Flicking though his wallet he also pulled out two $100 bills and handed them to him as added incentive to follow his next instructions. 

“And do NOT let him pay for anything, even if he insists it’s for himself and not me.” The salesman looked at him, jaw hanging open. Royalty or not, Magnus wasn’t the only one in this fake relationship who made enough money to spoil his significant other. If he was going to do this, he was going to make the most out of it. Glancing around, his eyes automatically went to a deep red silk robe hanging on a rack near the sleepwear. He saw that Magnus was still busy looking through the jackets and walked over. 

The robe was beautiful, it was covered in stunning black embroidery and if you held it in the right light, you could see tiny gold-colored crystalline beads sewn into the fabric. He checked the tag- it was Magnus’ size. It reminded him slightly of Magnus’ favorite loungewear at home, of a very similar style but made of plain black silk. He grabbed it, and noticing a pair of matching silk sleeping pants, he grabbed a pair of those in Magnus’ size as well. He walked back over the salesman and handed them to him. “You can start with these.”

George stood rooted to his place in shock as the tall, effortlessly handsome man walked back over to his equally stunning boyfriend. He glanced down to his hands, first looking at the heavy platinum colored credit card and $200 in one hand, and then shifting his focus to the $5,000 Dolce and Gabbana robe with a matching pair of pants in his other hand. Someone needed to tell him where the hell he could find a boyfriend like that. 

***

Three hours later and Magnus Bane was having the absolute time of his life. Alec let him take him shopping every once in a while, but only when he specifically needed something. Like a new power suit for a particularly important case, or a new winter jacket. Never had he managed to bring the man along to actually just shop. And he had to admit, that playing dress up with the angel-personified that was Alexander Lightwood was now, probably up there as his top 5 favorite things to do. No one should have a body like that. It simply wasn’t fair to the rest of them. He looked good in _every single thing he tried on._ And he had tried on quite a lot. It was like having his own personal model to dress up. 

They had a growing pile of things in the corner of the large fitting room they occupied that Alec had grudgingly accepted. But the pile was getting rather large, so he’d have to take it back out to the very helpful salesman, George, to add to the rest of the stuff Alec had also, grudgingly accepted. 

However, unbeknownst to Alec, every time he refused something that Magnus had loved on him, he’d taken it outside to “put it back” but would really hand it off to George. His personal favorite was a lovely deep purple velvet three-piece Tom Ford suit that Alec had refused even before he tried it on. But as he had with many of the other accepted and rejected pieces today, with just the right amount of both begging and heavy guilting, he’d convinced Alec to try it on. 

And he had looked positively sinful. Magnus wanted to jump him on the spot. He’d had him try it on over a plain black button up shirt and the result was magnificent. It was shocking really, the thing looked like it’d already been tailored to him. It was tight in all the right pieces so as to make him look unbearably sexy, but the cut was elegant and refined. And it made those already beautiful eyes of his seem an almost impossibly bright shade of blue. He’d actually rendered Magnus speechless. 

“Magnus? Please can we be done? You’ve gotten me sweaters, pants, suits, jackets, blazers, long sleeve shirts, short sleeve shirts, vests, and even socks. What more could I possibly need?”

“Fine, last outfit of the day.”

“Really?!”

“Well don’t sound too disappointed,” Magnus teased. 

A sheepish “sorry,” was his only response. 

“I have to make sure that your family thinks I have standards.”

This time, Alec was the one teasing as he pointed to himself, “royalty remember?”

“Right.” Honestly Magnus couldn’t care less about that, he technically didn’t even know what Alec’s official title even was. Hadn’t bothered to ask. But the thought of meeting Alec’s family? Now that was something to care about, and honestly he was terrified. 

“Mags? You okay? We can stay longer if you want to.” His heart melted. 

“No darling you’re right, we probably have more than enough, thank you for indulging me. You’ve been wonderful.”

“Even if I made you try on something for every outfit you put me in for the last hour?”

Magnus laughed, “even then. Besides you somehow managed to pick out some decent pieces that I rather think I’ll buy.”

“I don’t know why you have so little faith in me.”

“I’m not even going to bother answering that question.” He perused what was left on the rack, what did he want Alec’s last outfit to be? Ah yes. He pulled a pair of pants, a sweater and a gorgeous jacket off of the rack and handed the paints and sweater to him. 

The moment he’d seen the jacket he knew he had to get Alexander into it. If a piece of clothing could match someone’s personality perfectly, this jacket would match his. Plus, it was by one of his favorite new up and coming designers. 

Alec turned away from him and pulled off the outfit he had on to replace it with the one Magnus had handed him. Watching the muscles ripple in Alec’s back as he pulled the shirt he was wearing over his head, Magnus couldn’t help but think that if Alexander was actually his boyfriend, he’d rather like to push him up against the wall of the fitting room. He got a little carried away thinking of the dirty things he’d like to do to Alec while instructing him to watch himself in the mirror on the opposite side of the wall as Magnus made him come apart piece by piece. 

“Ahem.” He blinked to see Alec holding out his hand for the jacket. After he handed it over Alec slid it on and met his eyes in the mirror. “Well?” It was perfect. 

“Well, I think we found the outfit you’ll be wearing when we meet your parents.” 

“Mags, this jacket, who is the designer?” 

“Nope! Doesn’t matter.” Alec always tried to get out of buying anything overly expensive. But he didn’t have to worry about that as Magnus was paying. And he certainly wasn’t going to mention that the jacket alone cost more than some people made in a year. Alexander Lightwood deserved nice things, and Magnus Bane liked to be the one to spoil him with them. 

“No, but Magnus I think-”

“Hush now darling. Hurry up and get changed while I take those to George and put all the others back. And you better come out with all of those pieces.” Grabbing the clothes, he left the dressing room. He put all the rejects that both he and Alec had agreed on back on the rack and took the rest up to George. 

“Thank you Mr. Bane.”

“No thank you George. Just hold on one moment.” He crossed quickly to the other side of the escalators where the accessories and fragrances were. He was scanning through the belts looking for the finishing piece for Alec’s outfit when he noticed Alec standing at the counter smelling some fragrances. He turned back to the display in front of him, finally seeing what he was looking for. He grabbed it before walking hastily to where Alec was now reaching into his pocket to pay for a bottle of cologne he seemed to have found. 

“What are you doing?”

“Umm paying for this?”

“No, you’re not.”

“Yes I am.”

Magnus handed the bottle back to the lady and snatched Alec’s card out of his hand before slipping it back into his pocket. 

“Magnus,” Alec laughed “What are you doing.” He just smiled apologetically at the girl behind the counter. 

“Sorry, he’s not.” Before once again wrapping his hands around Alec’s upper arm and tugging him back to the apparel apartment and George, handing him the belt. 

“Alright George, great thank you so much,” he said as George started handing bags and garment bags to Alec. “How much do I owe you?” He asked pulling out his wallet. 

“Actually, it’s already been paid for Mr. Bane.”

“What do you mean-? No, I’m sorry there must be some mistake.”

George shrugged “You two sure know how to pick ‘em I’ll give you that.” Magnus’ eyes grew wide as he watched George hand Alec his credit card. 

“Alexander Lightwood- you did not! This was my shopping spree that I pulled you along on, you are not allowed to pay.” He barely noticed George wave over two employees to grab all the rest of their bags. And he barely noticed Alec slipping both of them money as well. 

“Magnus it was all stuff for me! You weren’t going to pay!” He said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Magnus sputtered, “that’s not true. There are at least two pairs of pants, a blazer, three sweaters, a scarf AND some jewelry in there for me! Do you know how much a Balenciaga blazer costs?”

“Doesn’t matter, I don’t care. Do you know how much Idris pays me? Probably not as much as you but a whole hell of a lot more than any one person should be paid. Besides,” he glanced at George who was watching them intently. Might as well make the most of this whole charade, at least if Magnus brought it up later he could excuse himself by saying he was playing the part Magnus had told him to. “You’re an amazing person Magnus, always thinking of other people, you deserve to be spoiled, I want to spoil you” he finished with a tap on Magnus’ nose and a kiss on his cheek before wrapping his arm around his waist. _Oh this was going to be dangerous; this came all too easily,_ Alec couldn’t help but think to himself. 

Magnus couldn’t stop the slow grin that broke across his face. No one had ever said that to him before. Not a single person in his life had ever made Magnus feel like he was deserving of everything he’d been given. His crippling self-doubt had been a part of him ever since he was abandoned on the streets of New York. He’d gone to therapists and psychiatrists to talk about it, tried to make himself believe Ragnor and Caterina and Raphael when they said he was worthy of love and success and a good life. But he never truly believed the. But he knew Alexander well enough to know when he was telling the truth, and when he was lying. And the words that had just came out of his mouth were, in Alec’s mind at least, an unequivocal truth. 

Snapping out of his reverie as Alec led him down the escalator and back to Magnus’ car where the two employees were waiting with their bags, he tried one last time, “I’ll transfer you the money.”

Alec just laughed “Shut up. Now come on, busy week ahead. We have to prepare our cases for the week, and I know for a fact that you need at least five days to decide what to pack and we leave on Friday so you’re already down to four. And I don’t want to hear you complaining about how you didn’t have enough time to pick out your clothes.”

Magnus didn’t even notice that Alec had slipped the key out of his pocket and opened the passenger side door for him, before sliding in the driver’s side and starting the car. He smiled the whole way home. 

George stared out the second-floor window of Saks fifth avenue watching Mr. Bane and Mr. Lightwood walk out of the store. The taller man’s arm was wrapped around the other’s waist, and Mr. Bane’s entire body was relaxed into his boyfriend’s. When George had finished the transaction on Mr. Lightwood’s card he’d done a quick mental calculation. Based off of his commission rate, he was pretty sure he’d made over $3,000 in just three hours. Not to mention the $200 that Mr. Lightwood had slipped him, and the $50 that Mr. Bane kept handing him every time he brought out another pile of clothes. But what really struck him was the adoring gazes they shot each other when they thought no one was paying attention. Not to mention the amount of laughing that had been coming from the fitting room. As he’d stood there and listened to Mr. Lightwood talk about what an amazing person his boyfriend was and how he deserved to be spoiled, all he could think was that he’d honestly never seen two people more in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did we think about Alec's little moment of weakness in the shower? But more importantly who doesn't love it when Alec gets to spoil Magnus? Because Magnus Bane is amazing and Alec Lightwood just wants to be the one to bend over backward and give him the world. *sigh* Currently trying to decide if Im going to give you guys the next chapter all together, 7k words in all, or break it in two. Update coming soon!


	4. Panic Packing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I ended up having to split them because I had an epiphany and decided to re-work the second part. But I still wanted to give you guys something. Last chapter before Magnus and Alec leave for Alicante! And we get a glimpse into Magnus' friendship with Ragnor xoxo

The sound of a knock on his office door made him want to bite someone’s head off. It was Thursday. Late tomorrow night he would be on a plane with Alec to go meet his family in Alicante. And he hadn’t even started packing. It had been a shit week. He’d been in court since Monday. It should have been a quick and easy case. It was high profile, but all the evidence was clear, and he knew his client was innocent. He’d presented his case flawlessly, as one would expect of a partner at Idris LLP. It shouldn’t have taken two and a half days of deliberation by the jury, but it had. And because it was so high profile, Magnus had been under immense pressure to receive a positive outcome. Luckily for him, he had. But the case wasn’t what had gotten to him, it was the fact that because of the case, he’d barely even seen Alec since their wonderful day on Sunday. 

“Excuse me, Mr. Bane?” asked Lizzy, one of the legal assistants. 

“Yes dear?” 

“Mr. Fell would like to see you in his office when you have a moment.” That old fart, it would have been easy enough for him to pick up the phone and dial his extension.

“Thank you.” Lizzy nodded and left. He sighed and pushed his chair back to make his way to Ragnor’s office. 

“You summoned me?” He asked teasingly as he stood outside the doorway of one of his closest friend’s office. 

“Magnus, congrats on the win today.”

“Yeah thanks, shouldn’t have been that difficult of a decision for the jury but…” he shrugged moving to sit down in one of the chairs in front of Ragnor’s desk. 

“What can I do for you my little cabbage.”

“Cat told me you’re spending the holiday with Lightwood?” He asked with a raised brow.

“Ragnor it’s not a big deal. He’s dealing with some family stuff and needed me to step in and help him out.”

“You’re pretending to be his boyfriend.” He deadpanned. Magnus winced. “That’s not going to end well Magnus, for either of you.”

“Ragnor you’re making a bigger deal out of this than it is.” 

“You have feelings for him, he has feelings for you. Literally everyone can see it.” Magnus rolled his eyes. 

“Alexander does not have feelings for me. We’re just close. If he had feelings for me I would know. It’s not like I don’t constantly make it obvious that I’m in love with him.”

“You flirt with him Magnus, shamelessly. When you first met him, you flirted with everyone.”

“Yeah but I don’t flirt with anyone else now.” He saw Ragnor open his mouth to say something more but cut him off. “Just drop it, Cat already tried to talk me out of it at lunch on Tuesday. Tt’s not true and this is going to be fine.”

Ragnor’s shoulders slumped in defeat. “Fine.”

“Was that all?”

“No, I wanted to tell you to take the rest of the afternoon and tomorrow off. You closed your case. Enjoy your holiday.”

“What? You never give people time off.”

“Magnus you’ve been overworking yourself for months now. Probably in an effort to distract yourself from making moony eyes at your best friend.”

“Moony eyes? Who even says that anymore?”

“Not the point. You deserve this Magnus. And tell Lightwood he’s good for the holiday too. He mediated a pretty tough one this week, he did good.”

“But-”

“Goodbye Magnus, office opens back up on the 6th. I’ll see you then.”

Magnus stood up to leave but stopped in the door. “You’re a good friend you know that, I appreciate you looking out for me.”

“I know you still find it hard to believe Magnus, but you’re an easy person to care about. Merry Christmas.”

Magnus smiled softly, “Merry Christmas, Ragnor. 

***

This time he was the one knocking on the door. 

“I’m sorry do I know you?”

“Ha ha ha very funny.” He walked into Alec’s office and around his desk to lean over his shoulder and see what he was working on. Weather forecasts? “Doesn’t look like you’re getting much work done, as your boss I could dock your pay you know?” He settled himself on the corner of Alec’s desk turning his body inward slightly to face him.

“You know it’s considered rude to walk into a stranger’s office and set your ass on their desk.” 

“Okay I get it, I get it, I’ve been a little distant this week.”

“You didn’t even answer my texts.” Did Alec sound hurt?

“Look I’m really sorry it’s just been a shit week. If it makes you feel better the fact that I didn’t see you all week made it shittier.” A corner of Alec’s mouth lifted. Victory. 

“It doesn’t. Well maybe it does just a little.”

“Camille texted.” That wiped any semblance of a smile right off Alec’s face. That fucking bitch. Alec hated Camille. Camille was Magnus’ on and off again girlfriend since before they’d even met. Although they’d been off for almost a year now. Or so he thought. She was cold and manipulative and from what he’d heard, basically used to have Magnus on a string. Casting him away when she got bored and reeling him back in when it was convenient for her. 

Alec knew that under all the layers of confidence and self-assurance that he’d built up around himself, Magnus had some serious self-worth problems. That was something Alec was constantly trying to work on with him. He always wanted Magnus to feel safe, loved and sure of himself around Alec. But Camille was a selfish bitch who took advantage of that, and exploited Magnus when it was convenient for her. And every time she broke his heart, Alec was there to hold him, reassure him, dry his tears, and pick the pieces of his heart back up again. 

“Why didn’t you tell me? And what the fuck did she want,” Alec practically growled. 

“Angel, you had a big week too, I didn’t want you distracted. Especially because of me. But she wanted me to come to Paris with her for Christmas. Apparently her friend bailed, and she saw this as a ‘blessing in disguise’ to ‘rekindle our love.’” Alec felt sick to his stomach. 

“So, are you going?”

“What? Darling no! Of course not. I’m done with her for good.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Well I’m proud, you deserve so much better, someone who’ll bend over backwards to give you the world.” Magnus snorted.

“Yeah well point me in their direction because I don’t seem to be having much luck in that department. Besides, I couldn’t possibly go to Paris this Christmas because I have something much, much better lined up for myself.”

“Oh? And what would that be?”

“A castle!” Alec just laughed; he should have seen that one coming.

“Don’t you have work to do? It’s only,” he glanced at his watch, “three o’clock.”

“Oh! That reminds me! We’re free!”

“What?”

“Free! Ragnor said we’re officially done for the holidays.”

“You know I feel like I should argue with that, but if he’s going to give it, I’m going to take it.” Magnus nodded in agreement before adding, 

“Oh, and he also said that you did a great job in your mediation this week.”

Alec felt his cheeks go red. “He really said that? Wow.”

Magnus pouted, “You know I have a better win to loss ration then he does? How come you never sound that excited when I compliment you on a good job.”

“Because all you do is compliment me, I’m used to it.”

“Oh, you are?” 

“Yup. Totally immune.” The sudden glint in Magnus’ eyes made him nervous.

“So, it wouldn’t bother you if I complimented you on how delicious you look in that suit today?”

Alec froze, before pushing out a casual “nope.”

Magnus leaned closer, “what if I complimented how nicely you seemed to fill out your boxers on Sunday morning, huh?”

Alec could feel his body heating. These are not the kinds of compliments he was immune to, not at all. He visibly gulped as Magnus moved so close he was practically in his lap. And Magnus looked good today. Well he always looked good, but today he was in a perfectly fitted, undoubtedly ridiculously expensive dark green suite. Not only did it cling to every one of Magnus’ very well-defined muscles, but it also made his eyes look like liquid pools of emerald. The black kohl rimming them only drew more attention to them and his gold nails matched the rings on his fingers, the cuff on his ear, the gold tie he had on, and the small amount of sparkle lining his cheekbone. Alec wanted to reach out and run his finger over that cheekbone. He held his breath, bracing for what was to come when Magnus leaned in so close that Alec could feel his breath tickle his skin. 

“What if I told you that you sound divine when you cum?” Alec’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He pushed his chair back and himself away from Magnus.

“You heard that?” he practically yelped. Magnus laughed and leaned back on his desk, still sitting atop it but with his hands bracing his body. 

“No,” he laughed. “I honestly wasn’t even positive whether you’d actually gotten yourself off in the shower that morning, but now you’ve confirmed it for me!”

Alec groaned, “I really do hate you; you know that right?”

“Oh, cupcake you shouldn’t be so mean to your boyfriend,” Magnus simpered. 

“Yeah nope. Cupcake is going on the absolutely not list, right after pup. I am neither a dessert nor a small fuzzy animal.”

“Well I’d have to disagree with you on one of those accounts.” Alec rolled his eyes. His attention snagged by his computer screen as he did so. 

“Shit, Magnus I meant to tell you. I think we might have to leave earlier tomorrow than expected.”

“Why?”

“Because the weather is calling for a massive blizzard across Alicante starting late tomorrow night or early Saturday morning and going all the way through Tuesday. And Wednesday is Christmas, so I’d rather not have to wait until Tuesday to leave.”

“How much earlier?”

“My parents think we should try to be in the air by 8:30 am.”

“8:30?! Alec!” He flinched. 

“I know! I’m sorry but it’s about a seven hour flight, and Alicante is six hours ahead of New York. So, we wouldn’t be getting in until probably 9:30 or 10 at night. I don’t want to risk hitting the blizzard as we’re trying to land.”

“Hmm, normally I wouldn’t think it’d be a problem but tomorrow’s the Friday before Christmas, everything is bound to be full. Do you think we can change our tickets this late?”

“What?”

“Our tickets,” Magnus asked as though he was stupid. “You know, the things you use to get on a plane?”

“I know what a ticket is Magnus, but we don’t need to worry about that.”

“What do you mean?”

“Erm, well yeah okay, so I thought I mentioned that we’re taking the family jet.” He watched Magnus’ jaw drop. 

“Shut the fuck up. You have a family jet?”

Alec rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously, not exactly… “Yes?”

“Oh, this is so great. People who have private jets always have castles.”

“Oh my god Magnus,” Alec couldn’t help but laugh. “What is it with you and this obsession with castles?”

“Well you see it really all comes down to-” Magnus paused, his face freezing and his eyes widening in panic.

Alec pushed up from his chair and quickly covered the small amount of space to his desk. Magnus was a pale as a ghost. “Mags, what’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“Alec.” Shit if he wasn’t even calling him Alexander something must really be wrong. 

“Magnus I need you to talk to me,” he said using one hand to grab one of Magnus’ and the other to press against his cheek. Despite the situation, he couldn’t help but brush his thumb over that sparkling cheekbone. That seemed to snap Magnus out of it and Alec jumped back as Magnus pushed himself suddenly off of the desk, grabbing Alec and practically hauling him out of the room. 

Alec hurried to grab everything he’d need and shoved it all in his briefcase before following Magnus towards his office. He watched as Magnus swept throughout the room gathering everything up and hurriedly packing it in his bag. He flipped off the lights and practically dragged Alec down the hall gritting out a “hurry.”

Once they were in the elevator Alec tried again, “Magnus what the hell is going on.”

“I haven’t even started packing yet.”

***

Alec sat in the middle of Magnus’ massive bed surrounded by piles of clothes Magnus had deemed unworthy of wearing to meet his parents. Glancing down at his watch he rolled his eyes. It was almost 1 am. Alec had been pretty much packed since Saturday. About three hours ago Magnus had took a break to demand to check his suitcases. Grabbing a key, he had disappeared out the door and returned 30 minutes later with another huge suitcase and three garment bags draped over his arms- things Alec had “forgotten.”

It was sweet how badly Magnus seemed to want to make a good impression on his family, as if anything else was even possible. He was reclining against the headboard eating lemon chicken out of a takeout container as Magnus moved like a hurricane through his massive walk-in closet.

“God damnit I have no decent clothes.”

“Magnus, you probably own more clothes than half of Manhattan’s entire population.”

Magnus scoffed, his voice getting higher with stress “Just because the amount of clothes you own could be likened to that of a Tibetan Monk who’s taken a vow of poverty…”

“Magnus,” he cut him off, “just relax. It doesn’t matter what you’re wearing. They’ll love you just as much as I do.” Realizing how that sounded he quickly corrected himself, 

“Plus, it’s not like you’re actually my boyfriend. As long as they think you exist” he shrugs. 

Well that was certainly a shock to Magnus’ senses. Alexander didn’t give a shit if his family liked him or not, as long as he had a warm body to play into his little lie. That honestly hurt, even as just his best friend, Magnus knew if he had a family, he’d want them to love Alec. He sighed. Grabbing two suits he stepped out of the closet. And damn if Alec didn’t look incredible lounging across his gold satin sheets in just his thin grey sweats and a tight black t-shirt. 

“Which one?” Alec glanced up at the two suits Magnus was holding up, before focusing on grabbing the last piece of chicken with his chopsticks.

“Honestly I think you should just pack the one you had on today. We can send it for dry-cleaning when we get there if you want. It’s one of my favorites, brings out the green in your eyes.”

Magnus should just back out now. If one innocent little comment had his heart pounding like this, what was he going to do when Alec was intentionally complimenting him and touching him and- _Oh dear god, they would probably have to kiss_. They had to make it look real, what couple never kissed? 

“Mags, you okay?” He realized he hadn’t responded.

“Yes gorgeous, of course. Just thinking, and you’re absolutely right about the suit.” Trying to inflict a tone of casual nonchalance he added, “have you thought about the fact that we’ll probably have to kiss and act as though we’re used to being intimate in front of your family?”

Alec had only thought about that every moment of every day since Saturday each day the nerves and excitement climbing. “Oh, yeah I guess you’re right, I hadn’t really thought of that.”

“Well are you okay with that?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Alec was staring at Magnus very intently. 

Right why wouldn’t Alec be okay with that, Magnus thought bitterly, it was fake anyway. He shrugged it off. Clapping his hands, in an effort to quickly change the subject he said “okay! I think that’s everything, now to pack it all.”

Alec raised an eyebrow and chuckled nodding towards the three large pieces Luis Vuitton luggage stacked by Magnus’ bedroom door and the garment bags draped over them. “Where did you think all the clothes were disappearing to after you tossed them on the bed?”

Magnus just stared at him, “you packed it all?” 

“You’re welcome, we both know you can’t fold to save your life.” Magnus huffed, 

“I have a lot of very valuable skills thank you, folding just doesn’t happen to be one of them. Oh!” he exclaimed suddenly. 

“What?”

“I forgot socks,” he replied walking over to his dresser. 

“Got ‘em. They’re packed in that one.” Alec said gesturing to one of the bags. He’d packed Magnus’ socks? He continued to his dresser.

“Thank you handsome but I want my-”

“Fuzzy socks? Yeah I figured so I grabbed like five or six pairs. Also packed your boxers, your silk pajama bottoms and robe, extra makeup wipes and I pulled your favorite wool hat and glove set from your entry closet. I wasn’t sure which toiletries you needed for tomorrow morning though, so I left a smaller piece of luggage in the bathroom for you.” He looked up to see Magnus staring at him. He hadn’t even realized how much he’d forgotten.

“Sorry? Was that not okay? I guess I shouldn’t have gone through all your stuff without-” he cut off when he noticed the grin on Magnus’ face. 

Shaking his head, Magnus huffed out a laugh, “what would I do without you?”

“Here’s to hoping you never have to find out.” _Here’s to hoping indeed,_ thought Magnus as he walked into his bathroom to begin packing up his toiletries. 

“Body wash?” He called out in questioning. 

“Don’t need it, there’ll be some in my bathroom when we get there.”

“The same one you normally use?” Questioned Magnus, he rather liked the thought of smelling like Alec. 

“Yeah, why? Is that not okay?”

“Nope! Perfectly fine, blue eyes. Shampoo? Conditioner?”

“I have those too, but I thought you don’t like my conditioner?”

“Hm very true I guess I should pack some then.” He continued moving around his bathroom, gathering up his makeup, hair products, skin routine products and other assorted toiletries. He made sure to separate the stuff he’d want to get ready with on the plane tomorrow. They’d decided to just get up and go straight to the small private airport where Alec’s family’s plane was. They’d shower, get ready and change to meet his family later in the day during the flight

Finally, happy with what he had, he moved back into his room to sift through his jewelry, the only thing left to pack. He stopped for amount and watched fondly as Alec worked on folding and re-hanging the copious amounts of rejected clothes strewn across his bed and floor. He opened his mouth to protest but before he could say anything, Alec held up a hand to stop him. 

“Don’t even bother, I’m almost done anyways, and we should try to get at least a few hours of sleep tonight,” he said carrying a pile of clothes in one hand and three hangers in the other, moving back into his closet. He moved with such ease and familiarity through Magnus’ apartment, and his life to be honest, if one didn’t know any better, they’d think they really were boyfriends. 

Moving over to his vanity he began opening jewelry boxes and pulling out everything he wanted- rings, necklaces, ear cuffs. Alec’s head popped out of the closet holding up a pair of boots. They were sleek, black dress boots with low silver block heel and two silver chains running across the back ankle. 

“Don’t you usually wear these with that one black suit you packed? Do you want them?”

“Oh my god I can’t believe I forgot to pack those! The outfit would have been totally incomplete, what would your fashionista sister think of me then!” He exclaimed as he moved to grab them and stuff them in one of his suitcases. Alec just smiled and moved to hang up the last of Magnus’ clothes. 

“Do you mind if I just sleep here tonight?” he asked with a yawn. “All my stuff’s in your living room.”

“Of course, darling.” Magnus said gesturing to his bed. “I’m almost done here,” he moved to turn on one of the soft lights of his vanity and then flicked a switch by the door to turn off his overhead lights. “Go to sleep, I just need to finish up here.” 

But when he turned to look at Alec the man was already passed out in his bed. Smiling, Magnus turned to finish before making his own way to bed.


	5. Testing A Theory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnus pushes Alec to practice flirting with him and it has an ...interesting effect on Alec.

“Holy shit,” said Magnus as he ducked his head to step into the plane. “No fucking way.” His eyes skimmed over the luxury in front of him.

Against one side of the jet stretched a gorgeous white leather sofa and the other side held a sophisticated sprinkling of matching leather recliners and smooth chrome tables. He could see the seat belts pushed down into the creases of the furniture, sometimes hidden by dark red throw pillows the matched the varying artwork decorating the walls. At the end of this _room?_ Magnus didn’t even know a plane could have rooms. A massive tv was mounted on the wall between two entries leading to another section of the plane. 

He turned to look at Alexander, his jaw hanging open and his eyes wide. He caught Alec’s grin as the taller man spoke to whom Magnus assumed was the pilot. He mouthed _holy shit_ to him over the top of the pilot’s head and he saw Alec’s eyes crinkle with laughter. He walked to the other end and through one of the entry ways into the next section of the plane. 

This must be towards the back of the plane as he could see it getting narrower. This section held what looked to be a double-sized bed on one side, flanked by chrome end tables, facing yet another tv mounted on the other. There was a small loveseat and two chairs made of the same white leather and matching in design with the ones in the previous room. He walked to the door at the end of this section and popped his head in to see a chrome and black bathroom with a surprisingly large shower, a his and hers sink, and a toilet. With no other doorways leading from here, except for a closet he had found, he assumed he had reached the end of the plane. Walking back through the bedroom and into the seating area he noticed Alec standing at the other end of the room by a small bar he hadn’t noticed. 

“Alexander, you do realize this is ridiculous right? The fact that your family has a private plane. Although it seems to be rather small for your family. There’s only one bedroom. Aren’t there six people in your immediate family alone?”

“Are you seriously complaining about the size Magnus?” Alec laughed. 

Magnus couldn’t resist, he’d set him up too perfectly. “Oh, trust me darling, based on what I saw Sunday I can guarantee I wouldn’t be complaining about the size. Maybe moaning about the size though?” He let his voice linger off and winked suggestively. Alec blushed. 

“You know, if I make suggestive comments like that around your siblings and you blush like that they might pick up on something,” Magnus laughed. He waited for the blush to recede before smirking and saying, “You need practice, let’s try this again.” 

Trying to bait Alec into getting used to flirting back he said again, “Oh trust me darling, based on what I saw Sunday I can guarantee I wouldn’t be complaining about the size. Maybe moaning about it though.” 

He watched Alec’s eyes darken and fought off a shiver as he stalked towards him. Oh, he hadn’t expected this at all, not that he was complaining. Grabbing Magnus around the waist he pulled him up against him and Magnus was sure he was going to pass out from the heady combination of being pressed up against Alec and the words that came out of his mouth, 

“Oh, baby I can promise that when I fuck you, I won’t just have you moaning, you’ll be screaming my name as I make you cum.” Alec couldn’t believe the words that had just come out of his mouth. But damnit Magnus’ little comments got under his skin and they made him so hot, he just wanted to see if he could have the same effect on him. Judging by the way Magnus shifted his hips against him, as though seeking friction, and the way he was studying Alec’s lips like he wanted to eat him alive, Alec would say he could. 

He felt just a tiny bit of pride in that. He knew Magnus found him attractive, objectively speaking, he made that clear enough. But he hadn’t ever considered the fact that maybe he didn’t just find Alec objectively attractive. Maybe he was just as attracted to Alec as Alec was to him. _But then why hadn’t he ever made a move? Probably because you guys are best friends, he doesn’t have non-sexual feelings for you, and he doesn’t want to ruin your friendship._ Right. That would make much more sense. Friends with benefits never worked out well, especially for people that were actually friends. But Alec couldn’t help thinking that since he’d never get to have Magnus the way he wanted him, as his real boyfriend, maybe he could at least get to have Magnus physically. Something was better than nothing, right? Right. 

Realizing he was still holding onto Magnus, he dropped his arm and stepped away, asking,

“Better?”

Magnus just nodded before having to clear his throat a few times, “Yup. I’d say that was pretty convincing.” Alec nodded. If he ever decided to initiate something with Magnus, he had to be sure there was mutual sexual attraction. If there wasn’t, then he could make things even worse. He had a theory, he was pretty sure Magnus was attracted to him, but he had to come up with a plan to be sure.

His mind was still turning as he reached into the mini fridge behind the bar to grab some orange juice to mix some mimosas. He’d never actually used his jet before, figured he might as well give them the full experience. Besides, he was going to need the courage because he had the next seven hours to test his little theory. 

***

Magnus was sure his was being tested. This was his atonement for something horrific he had done in a past life. When he’d tried to convince Alec to practice flirting back, he had never expected the confident, filthy words that fell from Alec’s lips. He’d had to fight the urge to capture them in his own and encourage Alec to make good on that promise. Not to mention hearing him talk about fucking Magnus and making him cum had had his dick half hard in his pants in no time, and he’d had to fight the urge to grind against him. Instead, he’d had to shift his hips so that Alec wouldn’t feel the effect that his words had on Magnus. 

And Alec had no idea of the effect that he’d had on Magnus. He’d just causally dropped his arm and gone to made them drinks, laughing and chatting away as he’d done so. And maybe Magnus was going crazy, but ever since, he found everything Alec did to be unbearably sexy. 

After mixing their drinks, of which he only let Magnus drink one, because it was after all, only 8:30 in the morning, they’d sat down in two chairs placed across from each other over a chrome coffee table. As they’d talked, Alec had casually been swirling his drink around with his pinky. Not even aware of what he was doing, every so often he’d bring that pinky up and clean it off with his mouth. Sometimes darting that pretty pink tongue of his out to lick it clean, sometimes sticking it in his mouth and hollowing his cheeks as he sucked it clean. Any progress Magnus had made on his half-hard dick had been reversed. He hadn’t been able to look at him without staring at his mouth, so he’d made a point to look anywhere but his face. That had to be one of the longest 35 minutes of his life. 

Alec had gotten up to grab his laptop and make them each a cup of coffee before they’d settled in silence for a while. They’d been up very late last night, and fairly early this morning so he was still dressed in the grey sweats and black t-shirt he’d put on after showering last night. Slipping off his trainers he’d stretched his legs out in front of his seat. Naturally, because of how long they were, they brushed up against Magnus. Alec’s eyes were skimming whatever he was reading on his computer, while his foot absentmindedly ran itself over Magnus ankle again, and again, and again. _For fuck’s sake._

Thank god for the effect of coffee on bladders when two hours into the flight Alec got up to use the bathroom. But when he did, he twisted his torso to crack his back and stretched his arms over his head, yawning. When he did, that already distractingly tight t-shirt rode up his stomach revealing the delicious sight of pale, smooth skin stretched tightly over an Adonis-like set of abs. Magnus had to hold back a groan and avert his eyes. 

A moment after he heard Alec close the bathroom door he followed him towards the bedroom and dropped onto the bed, laying on his stomach. It was surprisingly comfortable. Only five hours left, he could do this. Actually, because of his crazy week, he’d hardly slept at all. Combine that with the four hours he was running off of from last night and he would actually have no problem sleeping through the rest of the flight. Deciding that was an excellent idea, he grabbed the throw blanket from the bottom of the bed and spread it over himself. Ready to escape the continual torture that was close proximity with Alexander Lightwood. 

Alec looked at himself in the mirror as he finished washing his hands. Staring at his reflection, he supposed he wasn’t terribly bad to look at. Judging Magnus’ reaction to his efforts while he’d drank his mimosas, and his game of footsie under the table, he wasn’t entirely indifferent. But he still wasn’t convinced. Noticing his phone light up on the counter, he grabbed it, and opened the text from his sister leaning back against the counter.

Izzy (10:37am): Hey big brother  
Izzy (10:37am): T minus 5 hours! Can’t wait to see you!  
Alec(10:38am): Can’t wait to see you too, Iz.   
Izzy (10:38am): How’s the flight with your boyfriend?  
Izzy (10:38am): JK I know he’s not actually your boyfriend. Even if you are in love with him   
Alec (10:39am): Shut up Iz. And you can’t tell anyone remember, promise  
Izzy (10:39am): Duh, I’m not an idiot.   
Izzy (10:39am): Of course, I won’t tell anyone, I just don’t want you to get hurt   
Alec (10:39am): Don’t worry about me, he’s the one putting himself on the line here  
Izzy (10:40am): Whatever you say. Regardless-I can’t wait to meet him!  
Alec (10:40am): You’re gonna love him  
Izzy (10:40 am): If he’s anything like you say he is, I’m sure I will  
Izzy (10:41 am) Oh! Jace, Clary, Max and Simon say hi!

He smiled at the last text before slipping his phone into his pocket and leaving the bathroom.

Magnus could already feel himself drifting off when he vaguely heard the sound of the bathroom door opening. When he felt the bed dip and a soft hand run itself softly up and down his back, he could have cried at the perfectness of the moment. Alec gently whispered his name. 

“Magnus.”

He tried mumbling ‘I’m tired’ into the pillow but instead it came out as, “Hm mhmnh.”

Alec laughed. “Mags come on you can’t fall asleep.” Scooting up the bed he sat against the headboard and ran his fingers through Magnus’ hair. “I know you’re tired but by the time we land in five hours, it’ll be 9:30 Alicante time. If you sleep now, you’ll never get to sleep tonight and then the jet lag will hit you even harder.”

Magnus knew Alec was making a convincing argument, but as he massaged his fingers into his scalp all he wanted to do was let the feeling wash over him and fall asleep. His mumbled ‘no’ came out a nice clear, “mmn.”

“Come on, I’ll go make you a latte on the espresso machine. Plus, on the way to the airport I had the driver stop at Sadelle’s while you were sleeping…” he trailed off. That grabbed Magnus’ attention. He lifted his head from the pillow just enough so he could be heard clearly.

“Sadelle’s?”

“Yup” Alec’s fingers which had still been threading through his hair made their way down to stroke the side of his face lightly. 

“Did you get me French toast?”

“I don’t know, guess you’ll just have to get up to find out.” Alec laughed before tapping his finger under Magnus’ chin and pulling away to go warm up Magnus’ french toast. 

He walked past the bar and into the little kitchenette seating area that was positioned between the pilot’s seat and the private quarters. Usually this is where the flight staff would be. But Alec had no need of something that frivolous. Plus, this area was extremely small, he alone felt cramped in the kitchenette and he would’ve felt bad having anyone stuck back here for seven hours.

He pulled out the French toast and blueberry pancakes that he’d gotten for himself and slipped them into the microwave. Then he moved over to the small fridge, grabbing the carton of almond milk and moved back to the espresso machine to start Magnus’ latte. As he pressed the start button, Magnus wandered in, the throw blanket he’d been under now wrapped around his shoulders. 

He did look tired, and Alec felt bad about not letting him nap, but he knew he’d regret it tonight. He watched Magnus’ eyes light up slightly at the smell coming from both the microwave and the espresso machine. He shifted so Magnus had just enough space to shuffle past him towards the coffee that was being made. The kitchenette was small, barely fitting their two large bodies in the small space between the counters and appliances. Magnus must’ve still been sleepy because he was bent over the counter in front of the coffee machine, leaning on his elbows holding his face in his hands and inhaling the scent of the coffee. Because of the way he was standing with his butt pushed out, there wasn’t enough room to get to the microwave on the other side of the kitchenette without Alec having to turn his body to squeeze between Magnus and the opposite counter. Alec smirked. 

When the microwave went off Alec moved towards it. Turning his body so that his front faced Magnus’ back so he could slide behind him, he had just enough space to get through without having to make contact. But Magnus didn’t know that. So, when he went to squeeze behind him, he grabbed Magnus’ hips pushing his own forward with Magnus’ so that not only did he make more room for him to move behind him, his ass was flush against Alec’s crotch for the split second it took to get by him. 

“Sorry Mags, gotta get through.” Glancing over his shoulder his smirk widened as he saw Magnus’ eyes screw shut for a split second and his body tense before turning back towards the microwave. He pulled out the food and spun around, 

“Breakfast is served! Don’t forget to grab your latte,” he added as he breezed past Magnus who was now standing upright. 

After breakfast, they settled back in to watch a movie. Alec grabbed his Ipad to continue reading the FBI thriller Jace had recommended. He was stretched out on the couch comfortably and Magnus was in one of the leather chairs across from him with his feet propped up on the table when the credits rolled. Alec glanced at the time; it was about 1:15. They should be landing in a little over two hours. He focused back on his book. He didn’t get very far before Magnus asked, 

“What’re you reading?” Not missing a beat, and not passing up yet another golden opportunity, he responded, 

“Fifty Shades of Grey.”

“Pardon me?” He didn’t need to look at Magnus’ face to hear the shock. He suddenly thanked God for Izzy’s reading habits and her tendency to describe everything in much too great of detail.

“Yeah it’s this book about this dominant who has the relationship with a college student and she’s his sub and they do all this BDSM stuff together like-” 

“Yes, darling I know what Fifty Shades of Grey is, I’ve seen the movie. I just didn’t know you know what it was.”

“There’s a movie? I think I want to see it. This book is hot, I kind of like it.” He glanced up for the first time since the conversation began. Magnus was crossing and uncrossing his legs, shifting in his seat as though he couldn’t get comfortable. 

“Yes, well it was a best seller. The writing is probably very good.” Oh, Alec was having fun with this one. 

“Not the writing Magnus,” he laughed, “The other stuff. Like when he ties her up? That’s sexy, I don’t think I’d mind trying that,” he mused out loud. Magnus’ pupils were completely dilated and such a dark shade of brown they were almost black. If that wasn’t solid proof of Magnus’ attraction to him, he didn’t know what was. Deciding not to push any farther he announced, 

“I’m going to grab a shower before we land. I’m sure you’ll want to hop in before we get there as well, so I’ll be quick. We’ve probably got about two hours.” Magnus just nodded. 

“Oh! And I put the stuff you picked for us to wear today separate from the rest of the luggage so that’s all hanging in the closet in the bedroom, just so you know.” Magnus nodded again. 

Alec walked into the bedroom and reached to grab a towel from where they were kept on the top shelf before he stopped. Debating. He really shouldn’t. He was pretty sure he had his answer already. But, he didn’t want to make any assumptions, he had to be sure. So, he walked into the bathroom to shower, accidently _forgetting_ a towel. 

Magnus sighed as Alec left the room. _Thank fucking god._ This was just getting to be too much. He was in sensory overload right now. He thought he was going to combust on the spot when Alec had brushed against him in the kitchenette. Those stupid thin sweatpants of his did nothing to hide anything. And Alexander was not a small man. So even though the man hadn’t even been hard, Magnus had _still_ been able to feel his bulge pressed against the crease of his ass. 

And then, by the time he’d gotten himself under control when the movie was over, he’d just had to go and open his mouth and ask Alec what he was reading. And of course, he was reading a book about explicit sex. And then he’d just kept talking and when he casually mentioned that he thought he’d like to try bondage, Magnus had, once again, almost died on the spot. As if he hadn’t already had a hard-enough time with the fact that Alec practically oozed sex appeal. He needed to get off this damn plane. He was overly tired and in much too tight of quarters with Alec. He needed space, and a good night sleep. He told himself he’d be fine as soon as he got those. 

He was in the process of making himself a martini at the bar when he heard Alec call his name and ask him to grab him a towel out of the closet. He sighed. _Of course._ He finished shaking the drink before grabbing a glass and pouring it in. He added an olive and set in on the bar to come back to. The thought of a naked Alec in the shower threatening to break his self-control.

He stepped into the bedroom and opened the closet door to grab Alec his towel just as the bathroom door opened. He turned and froze on the spot. 

“Shit sorry, I thought when you didn’t answer that you hadn’t heard me.” Magnus barely comprehended the words coming out his mouth because Alec stood there completely naked, with rivulets of water running down his body. 

Magnus’ eyes moved quickly across his chest and down to those v-shaped muscles. Only this time, there was no towel in the way, and he allowed them to point his eyes downward and _holy shit._ Alec was a tall man, so anyone thinking about it would naturally think that his height would correlate to other parts of his body. And Magnus could now say with certainty that Alec was absolutely proportionate. The man wasn’t even hard, and his dick was longer and thicker than most of the men he’d ever been with. He wanted to drop to his knees and take it in his mouth just to see how quickly he could make that beautiful work of art harden. He wanted that thing thrusting inside of him, making him scream and _Fuck._ Magnus could feel himself reacting to that line of thought. 

“Um Magnus, could you maybe hand me a towel?” Oh, dear god, how long had he been standing there staring at Alec’s penis. Grabbing one, he tossed it at him before turning on his heel and striding out of the room. He didn’t see the victorious grin spreading across Alec’s face as he typed furiously on his phone.

The Fiercesome Foursome

Magnus (1:47pm): Oh my god  
Magnus (1:47 pm): I’m being tested   
Magnus (1:47pm): FUCK   
Caterina (1:47pm): What’s wrong?  
Cabbage (1:48pm): Everything ok?  
Magnus (1:48 pm): I think I’m actually going to cease to exist  
Raphael (1:48pm): Stop being dramatic and tell us what ur whining about.  
Raphael (1:49pm): And did you change the group name again?  
Magnus (1:49pm): It’s Alexander  
Cabbage (1:49pm): Here we go  
Raphael(1:49pm): How shocking  
Caterina (1:49pm): What unbelievably sexy thing has you panting now?  
Magnus (1:50pm): I hate you all  
Magnus (1:50pm): Remind me why I’m friends with you?  
Magnus (1:50pm): BUT   
Magnus (1:51pm): He grabbed me this morning and told me he’d fuck me until I screamed his name  
Caterina (1:51pm): HE WHAT?  
Cabbage (1:51pm): I told you the feelings were mutual   
Raphael (1:51pm): Were you taunting him?  
Magnus (1:52pm): Okay MAYBE I flirted  
Magnus (1:52pm): and then told him he needed practice flirting back for his fam  
Raphael (1:53 pm): Goodbye.   
Magnus (1:53pm): WAIT there’s more   
Magnus (1:53pm): Ever since, I’ve been half hard because everything he does if fucking sexy  
Cabbage (1:53pm) Oh god please stop I don’t need that mental pic  
Caterina (1:54pm): Well what’s he doing?  
Magnus (1:54pm): Oh, let’s see. First he kept sucking his finger like he was sucking a dick  
Raphael (1:54pm): I’m with Ragnor on this, please stop   
Magnus (1:54pm): And then he stretched, and I saw his abs   
Caterina (1:55pm): Do you know how many ‘I’m freaking out ‘cause I saw Alec’s abs’ texts we get from you?  
Magnus (1:55pm): And then the kitchenette was too small so when he was trying to get past me he pressed my ass up against him  
Cabbage (1:55pm): …   
Magnus (1:55pm): And THEN I made the mistake of asking what book he was reading   
Caterina (1:55pm): ok?   
Magnus (1:55pm): He’s reading 50 shades! And started talking about thinking bondage is hot   
Magnus (1:56pm): AND THEN I JUST SAW HIM NAKED   
Cabbage (1:56pm): Holy shit   
Caterina (1:56pm): context please?  
Raphael(1:56pm): Does he have a big dick?  
Magnus (1:56pm): its fucking huge. Like at least 6-7 inches soft  
Magnus(1:56pm): What do I do you guys? He has no idea the effect he has on me  
Cabbage (1:57pm): you do nothing. It won’t end well  
Raphael (1:57pm): just ignore it. You already have feelings, sex won’t end well  
Caterina (1:57pm): I say fuck him  
Raphael (1:57 pm): NO! Look I gotta go but good luck amigo  
Cabbage (1:57 pm): Yeah keep us updated  
Magnus (1:57 pm): No help. Goodbye. 

“Mags I’m done in the bathroom, you’re good if you want to get ready now.” 

“Great, thanks.” Shutting off his phone he grabbed a towel and made his way into the bathroom. 

The Malec Shippers

Caterina (1:57pm): am I the only one who thinks Alec knows exactly what he’s doing?  
Ragnor (1:57pm): oh he’s definitely playing with him  
Raphael (1:57pm): 100%  
Ragnor (1:58pm): By the way, you both owe me $50  
Raphael (1:58pm): No way! I said 6 inches  
Caterina (1:58pm): you said 6 inches hard, Magnus said he’s 6-7 soft so he’s gotta be at least 8-9 hard. Ragnor wins  
Raphael (1:58pm): Fuck. Venmo-ing you now.   
Raphael (1:58 pm): I say they fuck by the end of the day. $100  
Caterina (1:59 pm): I’ll take that. I say they hold out at least until Monday. Ragnor?  
Ragnor (1:59 pm): Nah, they care too much. They won’t full on fuck until feelings come out. I say Christmas night.  
Caterina (1:59pm): Magnus has no idea what he’s in for   
Raphael (1:59pm): Magnus? What about Alec?  
Ragnor (2:00pm): This is going to be the most entertaining holiday to date. 

***

“We’ve begun our initial descent, please remain seated and buckle up for the remainder of the flight. We’ll be on the ground in about 10 minutes.”

Alec sat at the same seat he’d sat at this morning, Magnus sitting across from him and looking out the window. He had to admit, he was shocked by what he’d learned today. Pretending to think that Magnus wasn’t grabbing him a towel, he’d stepped out of the bathroom the moment he heard Magnus enter the room. His reaction had confirmed it. Now, if only Alec could figure out where to go from here.

“Are you excited to see your family, darling?” Magnus’ soft voice floated over to him. He saw the smile on his face. 

“You have no idea. I couldn’t be home last Christmas, so I haven’t seen them in almost two years.”

“I know how much your family means to you, thank you for inviting me.” Alec smiled.

“I couldn’t believe how supportive they were when I came out. I’d been so terrified, but they showed me nothing but love, and they’ve shown me nothing but love since then. And Magnus, just so you know, fake boyfriend or not, I’m glad you get to meet them. I hope you like them.” Was sleeping with Magnus really worth losing this? 

“I’m sure I’ll love them.”

“Oh, and just so you know my sister knows about this.” He said gesturing between them. “What you’re doing for me, she knows. I tell her everything, but don’t worry, no one else knows. Jace and Simon can’t keep a secret if their life depended on it, so just Iz.”   
They jostled a bit and leaned forward as the plane got ready to touch down. 

Magnus nodded, “Okay.” His stomach was rolling, what if Alec’s family didn’t like him? What if they hated him? What if they threw him out and made him figure something else out for Christmas? If they hated him would that change him and Alec’s friendship? His panic must have shown on his face because Alec reached across and grabbed his ring-covered hand. 

“Hey, relax, everything is going to be okay, alright? You and me Mags, you and me.”

Magnus nodded. The overhead speakers crackled, “Welcome back to Alicante, Your Grace.”

Magnus looked out the window and gasped,

“You do live in a castle!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next stop: Alicante! How do we think Magnus meeting the fam is gonna go? xoxo


	6. Welcome to Alicante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet the Lightwood Family!

Magnus went to grab the luggage as the plane came to a stop, but Alec merely said,

“Don’t worry about it. Someone will grab it.” Magnus frowned and upon seeing it Alec laughed, “besides we can’t carry it all anyway, with the number of bags you packed you’d think you were moving in!” 

“Fine.” Huffed Magnus crossing his arms, Alec could tell he was still nervous. 

“Hey, Mags look at me.” When Magnus refused to meet his eyes, he grabbed his chin and forced his face up, so their eyes met. “I promise, they will love you. You’re strong, intelligent, confident, kind, loving, passionate, driven and you have a huge heart. What’s not to love, right?” Magnus smiled softly, _did Alec really see him like that?_

Alec linked their hands and led him towards the now open door and asked, “ready to be my boyfriend Magnus?” 

“I’ll be the best boyfriend you’ve every had. Your family will think I’m so in love with you they’ll never question your ‘committed relationship’ ever again.” _Not that it’ll take much acting_ thought Magnus. 

“Alright well brace yourself. And Magnus, just be yourself and you’ll have nothing to worry about, okay?”

Magnus nodded and grasped Alec’s hand tighter receiving an answering squeeze before Alec led him out the door and down the gangway to the small group of people huddled in the light snow waiting below. 

“Alec!” Screamed a high-pitched female voice as she threw herself into her brother’s arms. Magnus laughed and stepped out of the way, letting go of Alec’s hand so he could wrap it around his sister. 

“Hey Iz,” he laughed, squeezing his sister tight he lifted her and spun her around once before planting her feet back on the ground. He reached his hand back out to Magnus who stepped forward to take it and allowed himself to be pulled into Alec’s side as he wrapped an arm around his waist. “Izzy, everyone,” he stepped back and gestured to the large group, “this is my boyfriend, Magnus.”

Magnus’ heart soared at hearing him introduced to Alec’s family as his boyfriend. Even if he knew it was just a ruse, he decided to let himself enjoy it for the next few weeks and deal with the aftereffects later. 

“Oh my god, I absolutely adore your coat, is that Valentino?” Isabelle exclaimed. Magnus glanced down at his purple and gold patterned jacket that hadn’t even been released to the public yet and grinned _Oh they were going to get along very well._

“Oh, thank God! Someone else with some semblance of taste, it’s an absolute pleasure to finally meet you, my dear. Alexander talks about all the time!” He was about to hold out a hand when the petite brunette jumped into his arms, he wrapped his arms around her in surprise, hugging her back. 

“It’s so good to meet you too Magnus! Alec goes on and on about every time we talk. I’ve been wanting to meet you for ages!” 

She pulled away to glance at her brother before starting, “Alec! Your jacket!” Alec grinned at her. Magnus pulled away and walked towards Alec, pressing into his side and placing his palm on Alec’s chest.

“Isn’t it stunning? Just like him.” He brushed a snowflake off of Alec’s cheek gently. “I saw it in the store and when he tried it on I had to get him to buy it. If ever a piece of clothing matched someone’s personality it’s this. Doesn’t he look simply dashing in it.” He stepped back and stood next to Isabelle to admire Alec in the jacket he’d picked out for him. 

It was a beautiful black wool trench jacket with a very subtle swirling black pattern finished with faint gold stitching and small gold buttons. At first glance it was rather unassuming, beautiful yes, and clearly of high quality, but rather simple. However, when you looked closely, you could see all of the intricate details that worked together to make the coat absolutely exquisite, and you couldn’t help but fall in love with it. At least, that’s what Magnus thought when he first saw it on the rack, and even more so when he’d made Alec try on it. 

“I should hope so, considering I designed it specifically for him.” Magnus’ chuckled. 

“I’m afraid you must be mistaken darling, this was designed by the absolutely brilliant Isa Lewis, an absolute style icon, if not rather reclusive.”

“Magnus, I’d love for you to meet my husband, Simon Lewis.” A tall, slim man with brown hair, a nice jaw and glasses stepped forward and held out his hand. 

“Nice to meet you Magnus.” But Magnus just stared. Looking back and forth between Isabelle and her husband. So, Isabelle Lightwood was actually Isabelle Lewis- which, if she shortened her name would be-

He spun around and gently hit his fake boyfriend’s chest as Alec, Isabelle and the rest of the people he’d yet to meet started to laugh. “Alexander Lightwood, your sister is Isa Lewis?! And you didn’t bother to mention that when I forced you to try on the coat! Scratch that, you didn’t bother to mention that ever?”

“Mags!” Alec held his hands up in surrender and stepped back from where Magnus’ hand was posed to hit him again, “I tried to tell you in the store, but you just kept hushing me!”

“That’s because I thought you were trying to get out of buying it!” Alec laughed and grabbed his hands to neutralize him before pressing a kiss to his forehead. Magnus pulled out of his embrace and turned back to Izzy about to open his mouth and sing her praises, but she just raised an eyebrow and laughingly asked,

“He lets you call him Alexander, and he lets you take him shopping?”

Someone else in the group whistled and stepped forward, “He must really love you. Now as much as I hate to break up this little session, would you mind if we finished up the introductions inside? It’s freezing out here, and the snow’s coming down harder.”

Alec moved to hug the blonde-haired man quickly, leaving Magnus to deal with the mind-reeling information that Alec’s sister was THE _Isa Lewis._ He watched Alec quickly make rounds of hugs as someone tapped his shoulder. 

“Hey man, I’m Jace it’s nice to meet you.”

Magnus took his outstretched hand. “It’s really nice to meet you Jace, I’ve heard a lot about you. Chargers are having a pretty good season.” 

“No way, are you a fan? Alec couldn’t give two shits about football.” 

“God I know. I made him come to my Superbowl party last year and he spent the entire time holed up in the bedroom watching Harry Potter re-runs. And are you kidding? When I was out at Stanford Law it was the first time I really got into football. But a friend of mine was a huge Chargers fan, made me go to a game and I jumped right on board. Rivers was a great pick let me tell you. One pass to at least 17 different receivers last season? That’s basically unheard of!”

“Dude right? That was a great decision, his leadership skills have been shining though lately. He basically runs the offensive line, never seen a QB manage it so smoothly.” Whatever else Jace was going to say was cut off as Alec walked back to him and grabbing his hand. 

“Can I have my boyfriend back? Please stop rotting his brain with your stupid jock-like football talk.”

“Fine, but no promises I’m not stealing him back to run some potential draft picks by him for later this year.”

“Um not before I steal him to get some feedback on some of my designs!”

Alec couldn’t stop the huge smile that spread across his face at two of his siblings already fighting over Magnus. But pretending to show some annoyance he rolled his eyes and turned back towards Magnus. 

“Come on I’ll introduce you to the rest of them once we get inside.” Firmly placing one arm around Magnus’ torso, he reached around him, encircling his arm around him so that he could hold Magnus’ hands in his own. “Jesus your hands are freezing, let’s get you inside.” As they followed the group Alec smiled as Magnus unconsciously burrowed into Alec’s warmth. His heart leapt as listened to Magnus and Isabelle chat about fashion, occasionally interrupted by Jace who kept trying to turn the conversation back to football. 

***  
As they walked from the private tarmac to the sprawling home in front of them, Magnus couldn’t help but thinking that he was right. The only word that seemed to fit such a grand bit of architecture was ‘castle.’ It looked regal and imposing, and yet beautiful and inviting as it stood strong in the snow swirling around them. Warm soft light shone from the many different sized and shaped windows across the front façade. 

They walked up a long drive way with steps leading down beautiful garden on one side, although covered in snow, he could make out benches, statutes and well-manicured topiary. If he looked in the other direction he could just make out what appeared to be an archery range, and some stables. Everything else appearing but a blur in the snowy darkness. 

The house itself looked to be made of a beautiful, soft tan colored stone, with ivy climbing the walls in certain places. The front façade with filled with balconies, and arches, certain sections jutting out farther the others with stunning carvings across it. 

“Alexander,” he breathed, so softly that Alec had to duck his head down to hear what Magnus was saying. “It’s absolutely stunning.” Alec traced circles on the hands he held clasped in his own. 

“I’m glad you like it. I’ve been wanting to bring you here for quite a while now.”

Two footmen stepped forward to swing the large oak doors open and they followed the others into the foyer. Once again, Magnus found himself gasping. 

The gleaming marble floor seemed to stretch for miles in front of him. About halfway down the foyer was a magnificent double staircase. The white marble floors continued up to sets of matching, curved steps, edged in a gleaming, intricately designed gold banister met at the top of the second floor. A huge chandelier hung in the space between to the two sets of stairs and the balcony that jutted out at the top of the stairs continued around both sides of the second floor, weaving among the marble columns that held the ceiling. 

There were massive doors carved into the sides of the foyer no doubt each leading to another stunning room of some sort. Delicate glass tables perched on golden legs dotted the walls along the foyer holding beautiful vases, small sculptures and other pieces of art. And portraits of the Lightwood family dotted the walls. One of Alec in a stunning, dark blue ensemble that appeared to be a military uniform of some sort caught his eye. 

At the end of the foyer, past the double staircase Magnus could see what appeared to be a large sitting room, centered around a massive window, through which he could see the heavily falling snow. 

“Magnus dear,” said the elder women, who was a carbon copy of Isabelle, except perhaps thirty years older, stepped forward. “Welcome to our home. It is so nice to finally meet you.” 

Magnus moved to step out of Alec’s embrace but stopped, glancing up in amusement when Alec’s arms tightened ever so slightly around him. As if he couldn’t bear to let go of him. 

“Come now Alec, you’ve had Magnus to yourself for years. Let go of him so the rest of us can meet him,” laughed the man who Magnus assumed was Alec’s father. 

Robert Lightwood was a tall, regal looking man. He had salt and pepper hair and a broad set of shoulders that matched his son’s. What Magnus noticed first however, was the happy smile he shared with his wife as they watched him and Alec. 

Turning in Alec’s arms he looked up, “yes darling, let go so I can meet your parents. Don’t you think you’ve kept me a secret long enough?” He placed a light kiss on Alec’s jaw before turning, this time Alec dropped his arms when Magnus went to step towards his parents. 

Alec couldn’t help but think about how good it finally felt to hold Magnus in his arms. And when he’d moved towards his parents, he couldn’t help but locking him in, enjoying the warm feel of Magnus wrapped in his embrace for just a second more. He’s sure his eyes fluttered close for just a moment at the feel of Magnus’ soft lips on his jaw. How many times had he dreamed of those lips?

“Mr. and Mrs. Lightwood, it’s a pleasure to meet you. Or…I’m sorry do you have an official title I should use? Alexander’s been a bit unclear about that.” Magnus suddenly looked a little embarrassed and unsure and Alec, not liking either of those emotions on his face, wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms back around him. Luckily his mother stepped up. 

“Nonsense dear. Just for the sake of clarifying how little or son has apparently told you,” she glared at Alec, but there was nothing but love in her eyes, “We are the Duke and Duchess of Lyn. Alec’s official title is Earl of Brocelind, but eventually with our passing, he’ll taken on his father’s title. But that’s a conversation for you to have with him upon your engagement.” Alec cleared his throat uncomfortably, but Alec’s mother continued. 

“You just call us Maryse and Robert, dear, and we are so happy you’re here. When Alec finally admitted you were his boyfriend, we were overjoyed.” She wrapped in him a hug and Magnus couldn’t help but hug her back. He’d never had a mother, but he very much doubted he’d mind getting to know Maryse Lightwood a little bit better. 

“Alright, Alright Maryse, give the poor boy some breathing room so the rest of us can meet hi as well.” Maryse unwrapped her arms from around Magnus and he turned toward’s Alec’s father. 

The man was no doubt intimidating, but the mirth that glinted in his eyes immediately set Magnus at ease. He stretched out his hand and said “Just call me Robert, son. We’ve heard so much about you from Alec in the last few years, it honestly didn’t come as much of a surprise when he admitted you were the boyfriend he’s kept so well hidden from us the last few years.” 

Shaking his hand Magnus replied with a smile, “it’s so nice to meet you Robert.” Before turning back to Alec. He couldn’t help but tease. “Darling, it sure it sounds like you talk about me an awful lot.” Alec flushed bright red. 

“Honestly I consider it a win if I can get him to stop talking about you long enough to get a word in edge-wise,” came a younger sounding voice. Magnus watched as a child, probably about 14, stepped out from behind his parents. The boy had sandy blonde hair and large, inquisitive brown eyes. It was only when he started walking towards Magnus that he noticed the young boy walked with a heavy limp and a cane.

“Ah, you must be Max!” Magnus exclaimed striding forward, he held out his hand, “I can also say I’ve heard quite a bit about you. European chess champ, huh? Think I could give you run for your money?”

The boy laughed before reaching out to shake Magnus’ hand, “you could try, but I don’t think your chances are very high.”

“Hm well a good lawyer knows when he’s been bested so maybe I’ll settle with having to ask you to teach me some strategies.”

Max smirked, “I think that sounds like a better idea for, your sake.” Magnus laughed. 

“Alexander, why didn’t you tell me your family was so lovely!”

Alec just shrugged, looking on fondly as Magnus jumped right into joking with Max. He hadn’t even made any move to suggest he’d noticed Max’s cane. 

“Yeah Alec why didn’t you tell him? You certainly didn’t have a problem telling us ALL about Magnus and what an amazing lawyer he is, and how funny he is, and how you’ve never met someone so compassionate and-”

“Alright thank you Max, that is quite enough from you.” He could feel his cheeks burning as he glanced at Magnus. _Well this is embarrassing,_ he thought. Magnus was looking at him with an eyebrow cocked, 

“Something you’d like to admit to, angel?” Magnus and his family all stared at him expectantly. So, he did what he’d been dying to do from the moment he met Magnus but had never had an excuse for. He walked up to Magnus and pressed their lips together. 

He moved his lips against Magnus’ softly and slowly, relishing in the amazing feeling that he’d been craving for so long. It was even more perfect then he could’ve imagined. He darted his tongue out to taste the strawberry flavored chap stick Magnus favored. But as Magnus began to respond, he forced himself to pull away lest he got lost and not be able to stop. 

Stepping back, he smoothed his hands down Magnus’ coat. “Yes, well, you’re rather perfect you know. You can’t blame me for not being able to help but talk about you.”

Magnus didn’t even register Alec’s words, he was still in shock from the sudden exhilaration of being kissed by Alexander Lightwood. The man’s lips moved so perfectly against his own, he wanted to draw him back and kiss him and never stop. A voice interrupted his musings as someone bounded down the stairs.

“So sorry, work emergency. It’s only 1 pm LA time and I guess the gallery- Oh my god, Magnus? Magnus Bane?”

Magnus’ attention was drawn away from thoughts of Alec’s lips to look up at the woman who had called his name. His eyes swept over the petite red head’s form before settling on her face. 

“Biscuit? What on earth are you doing here?” He ran towards her and caught her easily as she jumped off the bottom stair and into his arms, hugging her tightly. 

“Jace is my fiancé, what are YOU doing here?” 

“Alexander is my boyfriend.” He pulled back to take in her features.

“Shut up!” They exclaimed excitedly at the exact same minute. 

“I’m sorry,” interjected Alec “I’m lost.”

“Yeah,” chimed in Jace shaking his head, “do you two know each other?”

“Yes, we know each other! Although, I haven’t seen you in what’s it been, almost six years?”

“Yeah because you flew back out to LA for my first gallery opening back when my career was just taking off! Which I still love you for.”

“You know, I still have that stunning piece you painted of the Santa Monica pier hanging over my fireplace at home.”

“Wait, that’s one of Clary’s paintings?” Alec interjected. 

“Clary?” Asked Magnus turning towards her, “Is that what you go by now?”

“Yeah, but you don’t have to stop calling me Clarissa, or biscuit,” she laughed. 

This time it was Simon who interjected, “sorry but I’m still lost. How do you two know each other?”

“I was an undergrad studying art at Stanford when Magnus was in law school. We both happened to go to a production of Hamlet’s Romeo and Juliet that the theater department put on and ended up seated next to each other. Magnus murmured something about Romeo’s horrible acting and I laughed and-”

“And the rest, my lovely Lightwoods, is absolute history. Clarissa Fray, what a small world.” Magnus had thrown an arm around her shoulders as he said that. 

“I know! Perhaps we’ll be siblings-in-law one day! Do you think you and Alec are ever going to get married?”

Magnus’ head snapped up so fast he felt something pop in his neck. He looked at Alec who looked absolutely furious at the mere thought. The whole family looked at him expectantly, no doubt waiting for an answer. Luckily Alec interjected.

“God, would you all stop trying to get my boyfriend to dump me by scaring him away with talk of marriage?” He walked over and pulled Magnus away from her. Linking their hands and wrapping his arm around his waist as though he could physically restrain Magnus from doing just that. Magnus forced out a strained laugh. Although the laugh slowly turned into a yawn. 

Alec was beyond pissed at Clary. He could see how uncomfortable the marriage question had made Magnus. And why wouldn’t it. They’d agreed to fake dating each other, not to a fake engagement or marriage. That was something clearly Magnus had no interest in, regardless of if the thought of being married to Magnus sent a shiver of excitement down Alec’s spine. As an awkward silence fell over the group, given the tangent of the conversation. He noticed the exhausted looking dark bags that Magnus’ under-eye concealer hadn’t quite managed to cover as he attempted to stifle a yawn. 

“You know I hate to do this, but it is rather late. Magnus had a huge case this week and he’s operating off of very little sleep so we should probably head to bed.” Not to mention, Alec suddenly felt as though he could barely keep himself upright. 

“Of course, Alec dear, I instructed Henry to put your luggage in your bedroom. Ring for him if there’s anything you two need, alright?” 

“Thank you mother.”

“Be safe! Use condoms!” 

“Max! Hush,” laughed Isabelle, “sorry,” she added, although she didn’t look sorry at all.

“What? My health teacher said it’s important!”

“Thank you Max, we’ll be sure not to take your health teacher’s advice lightly.” Alec couldn’t help the embarrassed chuckle that slipped out at the implications of Magnus’ words and the wink he sent in Max’s direction. 

Again, it was lovely to meet you all. I look forward to getting to know you all much better in the coming weeks,” added Magnus, ever the gentleman. 

“Yes dear you as well,” responded Maryse. 

“Yes, goodnight Magnus!”

“So good, to meet you! Can’t wait to take a shopping trip with you!”

“Um not until after we toss around a football for a bit, since none of you lot ever will.”

“I don’t think so, Magnus and I have six years of catching up to do.”

“You’re all just going to have to wait until after we get a chance to play chess.”

“Well hold up now, I want pick his brain about Star Wars!”

There was a chorus of “shut up Simon,” that Alec couldn’t help chuckling at as he led Magnus up one of the staircases. His family’s bickering fading as they moved farther into the house. 

***

“Well that went well, they’re all in love with you,” said Alec as he led Magnus down a series of hallways turning this way. Magnus was already hopelessly lost. When Magnus didn’t respond he laughingly continued, 

“I’m going to be fighting them off tooth and nail to spend any time with you.” 

“Well that’s good. Lessens the amount of time you’re forced to keep up this charade of dating me huh?” Magnus knew he sounded bitter and he knew he didn’t have a real reason to be. But everything had gone perfectly, he loved Alec’s family and he had a pretty good feeling they all at least liked him enough in return. But the feeling of being in Alec’s arms, of kissing him, the way Alec had looked at him with so much love when he talked about how he couldn’t help but tell his family about him. It was all so perfect, Alec was a wonderful actor. It’s just, Magnus wanted so badly for it to be real. It wasn’t Alec’s fault that the mere thought of marrying him made him look like he wanted to punch something. 

Alec felt as though he’d been physically slapped at Magnus’ words. He didn’t know what he’d done to imply what Magnus was suggesting. And why did he sound so upset?

“Magnus? Fake dating or not, you’re my best friend and I’m glad you’re here. I want to spend time with you. Oh, here we are.”

 _Right,_ thought Magnus, _their friendship._ That word had never seemed so bitter. 

His thoughts stuttered to a stop however, when he stepped into the doorway Alec was now holding open for him. For the third time that night, he was left gasping. The room was slightly oddly shaped, and he realized they must be in one of the towers. Lining the opposite wall were huge, floor to ceiling windows, although the ones in the middle of the wall looked slightly like doors. In between the doors hung a collection of bows, proudly displayed on the wall. The windows were paneled in a dark wood that matched the huge bed, dresser and various tables throughout the room. 

The bed sat slightly to the left of where the wall of windows ended, angled out towards the room. It was a massive canopy bed made of dark wood with an intricately carved headboard, baseboard and canopy. It was covered in a dark royal blue comforter that matched the exact shade of blue of the window drapes and the plush carpets strategically placed throughout the room Opposite of the bed was another huge window flanked by a large dresser on one side, and a desk on the other. One the side with the dresser there was also a large wooden door. Both the dresser and the desk were made of the same wood as the bed and window paneling. 

Magnus turned and took in the huge stone fireplace that took up a large portion of the wall to the right of where he was standing looking into the room. The mantle above the fireplace was lined with an assortment of trophies and picture frames, and above those a large television. On each side of the fireplace were a large bookshelf, each covered in books of varying sizes, and on the far side of the fireplace, past the bookshelf stood another door. A large, plush, royal blue and gray rug stretched out in front of the fireplace. The rug was flanked by a large grey sofa at one end, and matching armchairs. All covered in soft looking throw pillows and blankets that matched those on the bed. 

There were shelves built high into the walls all across the room, many of them covered in more trophies, or proudly displaying arrows or an assortment of other knick knacks. In between the shelves were numerous sconces which matched the large dark wooden light fixture hanging from the intricately carved ceiling, as well as the lamps on the bedside tables placed on either side of the bed. They were currently bathing the room in a soft, golden glow. 

“Magnus?”

Magnus startled, realizing he was blocking Alec’s entry into the room. He crossed the room to the series of windows dotting the wall and discovered he was indeed rights about two of them being a large set of doors. He unlatched them and stepped out onto a balcony, overlooking what appeared to be a body of water too big to be a pond, but too small to be a lake. Magnus could barely see through the now blizzard-like snow but could make out vast gardens to the right and more small structures dotting the landscape to the left. He couldn’t help but imagine the carefree, loving childhood Alec must have experienced on this stunning estate. Compared to his own…

“Jesus Magnus it’s freezing out here, get back in here before you catch a cold.” He felt Alec yanking him back into the room and heard him shutting and latching the doors. 

He walked over to the couch and sunk down into it mechanically as he stared into the crackling flames of the fire. 

“Are you okay?” Alec sounded concerned. 

“I just…” he trailed off. 

“Talk to me, what’s going through that head of yours Mags.” Magnus ripped his eyes away from the fire and looked anywhere except at Alec. 

“I just can’t believe this is where you grew up while I…” he trailed off again. He wasn’t mad or anything, it was just a little shocking. He’d spent time on the streets of NYC in between being shuffled from foster home to foster home when CPS managed to catch up with him. His ‘bedrooms’ had ranged from park benches, to basements, sleeping bags laid out in closets, twin-sized beds occupied by three or four other children, and one really unfortunate night, a cardboard box. Some pretty horrifying things had happened to him in some of those ‘bedrooms.’ He’d known Alec was well off, he just never really thought about how drastically different their childhoods had been. 

Alec squeezed his eyes shut. Of course. He knew about Magnus’ childhood. God what must he think having now seen Alec’s childhood bedroom and home, and hell just his life, and comparing it to Magnus’ own. 

“Magnus I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be its not your fault.” Magnus tried to wave him off. Alec could see Magnus’ mask of faux self-assurance slipping back in place over the vulnerability that decorated his face. Sitting on the couch next to him, he grabbed his hands. 

“I know it’s not. But that doesn’t make what you went through okay, you hear me? Magnus you had a hard life, you endured things that people should not have to suffer through. And you came out stronger for it. You conquered every single obstacle life threw at you and you still came out on top. You are a survivor. You are phenomenal. You, Magnus Bane, are incredible.”

Once again the sincerity in Alec’s words hit Magnus like an arrow to the heart. He couldn’t help the single tear that slipped out and made its way down his cheek at the intensity in Alec’s eyes as he silently begged Magnus to believe his words. 

Alec knew he shouldn’t, he could already feel the lines between him and Magnus’ friendship and their fake relationship being blurred. But he couldn’t help himself. He reached forward and brushed his thumb across Magnus’ cheek wiping away the tear before taking the man in his arms and brushing a kiss onto his forehead.

Magnus burrowed into Alec’s chest, letting the warmth and feeling of safety that Alec exuded wash over him like a wave. The soft press of his lips to his forehead were like a balm for his soul. He stayed there for a moment allowing himself to be comforted by his best friend. It was shocking really. Before he met Alec, when he’d slipped into these moments where he ended up reliving his past, it took hours if not days for him to come out of his funk. Alec, however had managed to have him feeling better in less than 10 minutes. Eventually Magnus pulled away and smiled, a bit shaky, but real, nonetheless. 

Alec smiled back at him softly. His whole body screaming at him to pull Magnus back against him. He fought the urge with a sigh before standing up holding out his hand, he said, 

“Let’s get you to bed Mags. You need some sleep.”

Magnus laughed, and the sound of it soothed Alec’s hurting heart, reassuring him that he’d managed to draw Magnus out the dark place he’d receded to momentarily. “Me? You’re just as sleep deprived as I am!” He allowed Alec to pull himself to his feet and over to where their luggage had been placed by his dresser. He scooted the suitcase he remembered packing Magnus’ pajamas in towards him before hesitating. 

“Hey Mags?”

“Hm?” Magnus hummed, barely paying attention as he dug through his bag searching for his bottoms. 

“Um, I normally just sleep in my boxers, but if that makes you uncomfortable I can put on something else.”

Magus just waved his hand, “Nothing I haven’t seen before darling.” He didn’t even glance up as he pulled out his black silk sleeping pants and his robe before turning to a smaller bag and grabbing it. “Your bathroom? I just need to deal with this,” he gestured towards his face. 

“Yeah that door by the fireplace.” Magnus nodded and headed towards it. 

Of course Alec slept in only boxers. Because why would the gods above want to give Magnus any relief here. If Alec had a tendency to wake up every morning like he did on Sunday, they were going to have a serious problem. Magnus opened the door and gasped yet again. 

“I seriously hate you, you know that?” he called over his shoulder. He glanced around the bathroom. It was freaking huge. All dark brown stone and brown marble. His eyes scanned over the vanity, the chaise, the jack and jill sink, the very large shower, but they stopped when they hit the bathtub. He’d never seen anything like it, and all he wanted to do was fill it up with steaming hot water and take a long soak. 

The tub was positioned in a section of the bathroom that looked like it’d been cut into the wall with a large archway and columns framing it. Two marble-topped steps led up onto the platform with the tub built into it. There was a large window against the wall running the length of the tub and a smaller electric fireplace built into the wall on one side. The platform held a collection of candles and decorative jars. Above it hung yet another chandelier _what was it with this family and their chandeliers?_ This one however, was wrought iron and Magnus noticed that it held a number of large candles. Flicking the small switch he noticed in the wall, the candles flickered on. And the tub, the tub was huge. He couldn’t help but think that it could easily fit Alec’s very large frame, as well as his own. 

“Did you see the tub?” Alec called back. 

“Of course, I saw the tub! How could one not see the tub Alexander? You’re lucky I love you or I’d hire a team of men to pick rip it out and have it flown back to my bathroom in New York.”

Alec walked into the bathroom, with nothing but boxers and a t-shirt on chuckling, “yeah what with your obsession of baths I figured you’d appreciate it.” He pointed towards the jars, “I had Izzy fill those up with a bunch of salts and soaps and oils and something called bath bombs for you.” 

“Thank you Alexander, that was very thoughtful of you,” Magnus was touched. Alec just shrugged and blushed, rubbing his hand against the back of his neck. 

“No really, it’s true. You’re a very caring person, and I’m extremely lucky to have you.” Alec’s face lit up at the compliment.

He walked past Alec to the sink and pulled some makeup wipes. As he cleaned his face he laid his toiletries out across the counter. Continuing to unpack bit by bit as he worked through his nightly skin care routine. Alec had brushed his teeth and splashed some water on his face, but he’d wandered out of the bathroom once he was done. When he’s done, he leaves the bathroom, flipping the light switch as he goes. 

He steps back into the bedroom and sees Alec lounging in bed, his t-shirt now gone. He’s turned off most of the lights except the one on his bedside table and between that and the soft glow of the fire, there’s just enough light for Magnus to make out Alec’s figure in the bed. The comforter is thrown back and the matching blue silk sheets are pooled around his waist as he scrolls through his phone. 

“Darling you didn’t have to wait up,” he insisted as he pulled off his robe dropping it over the back of the couch on the way to the bed. Alec ignored him and pulled back the sheets patting the space beside him on the bed. “Is this okay? If not I can sleep on the couch, I really don’t mind.”

“Alexander, we’ve slept in the same bed before, it’s not a big deal,” he answered as he plugged his phone in the charger sitting on the bedside table and climbed in the bed. “How come your bed here is comfier than mine too?” he whined as he allowed his body to bask in the luxury of Alec’s bed. 

“It just feels that way because you’re so tired,” he chucked as he reached over to turn off the light. Pulling the comforter up over their bodies, Alec settled into the darkness. 

“Alexander?”

“Hmm?”

“I was right you know.”

“About what?”

“You do live in a castle.” Alec huffed out a laugh and resisted the urge to draw the man in bed beside him closer so that he could fall asleep with Magnus wrapped in his arms. 

Thinking of how quickly his family had taken to Magnus, and how happy he was to have him here, in his childhood home, sharing all the people and the things he loved with him, Alec let the exhaustion of the day quickly pull him into a deep sleep.

Turning his body to face away from Alec, Magnus stared at the snow that he could see swirling in the moonlight through the windows. He allowed thoughts of himself walking down a flower petal-strewn aisle to lull him into sleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always lovelies, please let me know what you think! xoxo


	7. Mornings with Magnus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay lovelies so I'm a senior in college and I have a HUGE graduation project that I'm on presenting on Friday and a big paper due Monday. So I'm giving you a whopping almost 10k word chapter in the hopes that you'll bear with me for the next few the days. I'm already working on the next chapter I promise and hope to have it up for you all the end of Saturday! Love always xoxo

_Saturday December 22nd. - 3 days until Christmas_

Magnus couldn’t remember the last time he’d slept so well. He was barely conscious, but his body felt deliciously warm and content and the light streaming through the windows was warm on the skin of his back. As he slowly felt himself waking up he moved to burrow himself deeper into his pillow. When he realized his head was not, however, resting on his pillow, he froze. 

He slowly opened his eyes and was greeted with the smooth, pale expanse of Alec’s chest. At some point during the night Magnus must have rolled towards him because his head now rested soundly on Alec’s chest. He’d also thrown one of his legs over Alec’s hips and as he tried to slowly and silently extract himself from this position, he realized Alec had an arm wrapped firmly around his waist. The gentle rising and falling underneath him indicating that the man he was physically clinging too was still sound asleep. He would love nothing more than to cuddle into the man below him and let himself doze for a while longer. But it would just be more awkward when they were both awake. 

He winced as he picked up the hand that was wrapped around his waist and splayed against his stomach. He slowly moved it onto the bed behind him before moving his leg off of Alec. He lifted his head and sat up slowly, freezing when Alec unconsciously reached his hand out in his sleep, grasping for the cozy heat that had suddenly vanished. Magnus grabbed a pillow and placed it in the now empty space of where his body had been laying. He watched as Alec hugged it to his chest and settled back into sleep. He stood up from the bed stretching and shivering slightly now that he had left the drowsy warmth of both Alec and the bed. He grabbed his phone from the nightstand and his robe from over the back of his couch as he made his way to the bathroom. 

Looking in the mirror he washed his face and brushed his teeth quickly. After massaging in his moisturizer, he couldn’t help but pull out his eyeliner. Sitting at the vanity, he switched the lights on and applied just a thin line to his upper lid and his waterline. Couldn’t go face the music without at least a bit of amour. Moving silently back into the bedroom he allowed himself a moment to admire Alexander in his sleep. 

Noticing a pair of black slippers by the door he slipped them on and silently slipped out of the room in search of coffee. But as he looked up and down the hall, he realized he had no idea where he was and no idea where to go. Hoping for the best he turned and headed down towards the right. That’s the direction they had come from last night. He hoped. Within minutes he was lost. He was standing in a hallway with suits of armor lined up along the walls when he heard someone ask. 

“Need some help?” He spun around. 

“Sheldon! Thank God, I’m so lost.”

“No problem and it’s Simon,” he chuckled, “it took me almost two years to learn my way comfortably around this place. I’m headed to the kitchen for some coffee,” he added. 

“Oh perfect that’s exactly what I was looking for.”

“Well come on then.” He led Magnus back down the hallway he’d just come from. Magnus was pleased to note that Simon was also in what appeared to be pajamas, flannel pants and a stained t-shirt. Magnus wouldn’t be caught dead in that, even in bed. 

“So, where’d you meet Isabelle? Is that a bit of a Brooklyn accent I detect?”

“Yeah, crazy story actually. She was visiting Alec his first year at Harvard, and I was at MIT studying computer engineering,” Magnus raised an eyebrow. 

“I’m impressed.”

Simon shrugged, “thanks. Well one night my band and I were playing at this little hole in the wall coffee house in Cambridge and she was there. Came up to me after the performance and demanded I take her dinner. Thought Alec was going to strangle me with his bare hands though when she announced she was leaving with me and would meet up with us later.”

Suddenly they were descending the same grand staircase they’d come up last night and Magnus once again had no idea how he’d gotten there. 

“She was the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen. But also, the most open, trusting and amazing person I’d ever met. We hit it off and I guess the rest his history.”

Simon was leading him into the kitchen now. 

“Hey guys, look who I found wandering around upstairs!” Clary and Jace were both standing in the kitchen holding cups of coffee talking.

“Morning Magnus!” 

“Hey man! How’d you sleep?”

“So good, this house is crazy you know? It’s a freaking castle.” They both laughed.

“Yeah I still get lost in it, but in my defense I’ve only been here like twice before.” Clary laughed. 

“Ah princess,” Jace grabbed her around the waist and pulled her in to him. “If you get lost I’ll be your knight in shining armor and come rescue you.” Clary giggled before Jace cut her off by crashing his lips to hers. 

“They’re still kind of in a honeymoon phase, even though they’re not even married yet. I’m sure you get it, Alec couldn’t seem to keep his hands off of you last night.” Simon laughed and moved to open a cupboard which Magnus saw was full of mugs. 

“Right yeah,” Magnus chuckled nervously. _Is that how they’d come across last night?_ Jace and Clary had now broken apart and Jace added,

“So coffee pot is over there,” he gestured. Next to the pot sat a silver tray, “any kind of milk, creamer or sugar right next to it. Or,” he gestured to to some large red, complicated and expensive looking machine, “I can try to figure that thing out an make you an espresso drink.”

Clary laughed, “I know how to use it if you want something else.” Although he would kill for a vanilla almond milk latte, he didn’t want to be a bother.

Heading towards the coffee pot he responded, “oh no, just coffee is fine.”

“Morning,” mumbled Izzy who had just wandered into the room. She headed over to Simon wrapping her arms around him and laying her head on his chest. 

Everyone responded with a round of ‘mornings’ before Jace grabbed Magnus’ attention asking if he’d seen the Pats/Raiders game on Sunday. Before he knew it they were all chatting and laughing. 

***  
Alec squinted as the bright light shining through the window woke him up. Releasing the pillow he’d been clutching, he rolled over to check on Magnus before realizing the bed was empty. He pouted slightly. He’d woken up in the middle night when he’d felt Magnus wrap himself around him. He knew he should’ve probably extracted himself and moved farther to his side, but instead he’d allowed Magnus to pillow his head on his chest and he’d wrapped his arm around the smaller man, cuddling him into his side before drifting off to sleep more content then he’d been in the last two years. He’d rather looked forward to waking up with Magnus in his arms. 

He laid there for a while longer before finally swinging his legs out of bed. He walked over to the bathroom and smiled when he noticed the light had been left on the vanity and Magnus’ cosmetics were arranged neatly off to one side. After relieving himself he went to wash his hands, smiling once again at the toiletries Magnus had spread across one half of the sink. Where was he? He figured by now he’d probably somehow managed to find his way to the kitchen to join the Lightwood children’s daily morning coffee hour. 

That wasn’t a real thing. They always just ended up down there laughing and drinking coffee for a while before everyone went off to get ready for the day. He walked over to their luggage to dig through his bags for a pair of sweats. As he did he came across the robe and pants he’d bought for Magnus on their shopping trip last weekend. He’d decided to give them to Magnus as part of his Christmas present but didn’t know where to put them to make sure the man didn’t find them. He finally settled on his dresser, hiding them under a pile of old sweatshirts in the bottom drawer. 

Grabbing the t-shirt he’d had on last night, he also grabbed a pair of socks when he noticed his slippers were missing. He headed out the door to the kitchen. As he approached he could hear laughing echoing through the hall. He walked through the doorway and smiled at the sight before him. His siblings, Clary and Simon and Magnus where spread out across the kitchen, some in stools, some in the chairs around the dinette set, some leaning against the counter and they were all laughing uproariously at something. Magnus’ back was to him, his hip propped against a counter so he was unaware of Alec’s entrance, but the others noticed him and seemed to be waiting for something. So, he followed his gut. His body seemed to be upset at having woken up expecting Magnus in his arms, only for there to be no sign of him. So, he rectified that. 

Walking up behind Magnus he wrapped his arms around him before resting his chin on Magnus shoulder and whispering a gruff “morning baby,” in his ear and nuzzling his nose into the soft, fragrant skin of Magnus’ neck. His voice still getting re-acquainted with being used this early in the morning. He felt Magnus start at the surprise of being touched before quickly melting into his embrace. 

Magnus felt a jolt of desire at Alec’s words, the low, scratchy tone of his voice and the fact that he’d called him baby. He decided he liked it when Alec called him baby. He liked it very, very much.

“Ahh,” Alec could hear someone cooing. He closed his eyes trying to block out everything but the feeling of Magnus in his arms. 

“Is he always like this? I’ve never seen him like this,” he heard Clary whisper. 

“Honestly neither have I,” Jace responded. And he wasn’t lying. Alec had had one boyfriend in the past, but he’d never been a person big on physical contact. But with Magnus, he just couldn’t seem to keep his hands to himself. And now that they were fake dating, he didn’t have to. It was great. 

Magnus turned in his arms, forcing him to remove himself from the other’s man neck. He couldn’t bring himself to care when he whined softly at the loss of contact. Magnus huffed out a laugh.

“Good morning darling, someone’s a little grouchy this morning.”

“Only because I woke up to an empty bed,” he replied grouchily, his voice still husky with sleep. Magnus startled, Alec certainly was a good actor, especially this early in the morning. Alec was not a morning person, usually he could barely think, let alone speak before he’d had at least a sip or two of coffee. 

“Ah I’m sorry angel. You looked so peaceful I didn’t want to wake you up.” Alec looked down at him.

“Could’ve just stayed,” he mumbled in response. Magnus could hear the silence in the room and could practically feel everyone studying them intently. Standing on his tip toes and wrapping a hand around Alec’s neck to bring him down slightly he pressed a soft, quick kiss to his lips.

“I’m sorry, forgive me?” Alec studied him for a minute before grinning and swooping down to re-capture Magnus’ lips. Like the first one, it was just a brief second, maybe two, but Magnus basked in the feel of it before Alec pulled away again. 

“Forgiven.”

Magnus pressed his coffee cup into Alec’s hand. “Here drink.” Alec immediately gulped down half the cup and closed his eyes as he let the caffeine run through his system feeling more awake almost immediately. He looked up and saw Jace and Simon grinning at him, Clary with a dreamy smile on her face, her hands clasped together, and Isabelle studying them intently. But something grabbed his attention.

“Magnus, is this what you were drinking?”

“Yes handsome, why?”

“It’s black coffee.”

“It’s got cream and sugar in it.”

“You don’t drink drip coffee.” He was already pulling away to grab the almond milk from the fridge. He headed to the espresso machine and grabbed the vanilla syrup from the cupboard above, preparing Magnus’ latte. “Alexander, it’s fine!” Alec ignored him. 

“I offered to make him something!” Clary chimed in. 

At the exact same time that Alec waved her off saying, “he thinks he’s bothering you,” Magnus responded, “I didn’t want to bother you.”

He heard a round of giggles and an “oh they’re adorable,” coming from Simon as the machine finished Magnus’ latte. He handed it to him before grabbing the mug Magnus had been using and refilling it. 

Leaning against the counter he pulled Magnus in between his legs and wrapped an arm around his waist before lifting his mug with his other and sipping contentedly. Magnus gave him a bemused look, but he merely shrugged before yanking the man in closer. Pressing his chest against Magnus back, he absentmindedly traced patterns on the bare skin of Magnus’ stomach where his robe was left hanging open. 

“So,” Izzy picked the conversation back up again. “What do we want to do today. Mum and dad are working with Uncle Valentine today and Max is at a friend’s until Monday, working on a school project due before classes end for the holiday, so it’s just us.”

“Ohh I have an idea! The snow’s supposed to let up a bit for a few hours this afternoon! Why don’t we go into the village!”

“The village?” Magnus turned to whisper.

“Yeah its about 30 minutes away. Quaint little stereotypical European town. Cafes and stores and-”

“Stores?” Magnus’ face lit up. Alec chuckled and couldn’t help nosing at his cheek.

“Yes stores.”

“Magnus? Alec?”

“Sorry,” Magnus said, “What?”

“Are you guys in?”

Magnus turned to him with a pleading look in his eyes. 

“Yeah,” Alec laughed “We’re in.”

“Yay! Perfect! We’ll meet in the foyer at 12:30? That way we can get there around lunch and be back by the time the snow’s supposed to pick back up tonight around 7!”

There was a chorus of “sounds good” from the various people in the room before they began to disperse. Despite everyone leaving, Magnus made no move to escape from his position between Alec’s legs as he continued to sip his coffee, so Alec was content to stay where they were for just a moment more.

When he glanced up though, he saw Izzy eyeing him intently before shaking her head and giving him a ‘we need to talk,’ look. But running her eyes over the both of them she gave him a small, almost sad looking smile before following her husband out of the kitchen.

If Magnus noticed their interaction, he certainly didn’t say anything. They stood quietly, Alec enjoying the feel of Magnus’ body leaning into his, and the feel of his warm, soft skin where Alec was still tracing patterns on those gloriously tempting tight stomach muscles. 

After a while Magnus sighed and said, “I suppose we should go get ready.”

Alec mumbled his agreement and convinced himself to pull away. Magnus immediately felt a tremor run through him, like his body was physically revolting at the loss of contact. 

Alec ran his eyes up and down Magnus before noticing the way he was looking into his now-empty cup. 

He laughed, “you want another one don’t you?”

“I’d love you forever,” was the teasing response he received as Magnus held the mug out to him. As he moved to make Magnus another latte to take back up to their room, Alec couldn’t help but think _I’ll love you forever too._

***

“Are you going to insist on dressing me every day we’re here?” Alec stood in the middle of the bedroom, wearing the pair of form-fitting black trousers Magnus had told him to put on ten minutes ago, and nothing else. It was about noon. Once they’d gotten back, they’d both showered and Magnus had styled his hair, although his face remained makeup free, and they had worked on unpacking their luggage.

“I think the chances of that are pretty high, yes. Unless you do something to piss me off then I’ll leave you to embarrass yourself in front of your family.”

“Hypothetically speaking, if someone wanted to piss you off for the sake of being able to dress themselves, what would they have to do?”

Magnus stepped out of the closet and Alec lost his train of thought for a moment. He had on a pair of sinfully tight khaki-colored trousers and a chunky, cozy and yet extremely luxurious and elegant looking cream-colored sweater. The light colors of his outfit brought out the rich, caramel color of his skin. Magnus had the sweater half tucked into a matching cream-colored belt with a large gold H decorating the buckle. The outfit was fairly simple by Magnus’ standards, but it looked warm and comfortable and the man still managed to look like he’d just walked off the runway. 

“I’m going to ignore that very rude comment Alexander. Honestly, you’d think you’d be nicer to your boyfriend. Besides why wouldn’t I want to dress you when it means I can make you stand around shirtless while I pick out your clothes.” He ran his fingers teasingly across Alec’s chest and then down his stomach swirling around his navel before brushing over his abs. 

Alec’s instinct was to blush and stutter and make a disparaging comment about himself in order to change the subject. But he was able to push his self-doubt aside just a bit when he remembered his little experiment on the plane yesterday. What he’d discovered led him to believe that when Magnus made comments like that, he was being somewhat truthful. 

With that heady realization running through his head he responded by pulling Magnus closer to him, looping his fingers through his belt buckles and tugging him forward to do so. He heard Magnus’ breathing hitch. 

“Yes Mags, I know how much you like to admire pretty things. But,” he leaned down and let his breath whisper across the skin of Magnus ear, “it’s hardly fair for me when you come out fully dressed. How could you possibly be so selfish.” He let his lips brush against the shell of Magnus’ ear, and one hand wandered under the back of his sweater, swiping across the bare skin of Magnus’ back right above his belt, to emphasize his point. His heart began to race when he felt Magnus push himself closer to Alec and move to hesitantly place a hand on his hips. Magnus turned his head and Alec found himself staring at a pair of enticing, plump lips, his head moving down of his own accord seeking out the incredible feeling he knew to be associated with pressing his own lips against the luscious pair in front of him. 

And then his phone rang. 

Magnus startled and pulled out of his embrace walking back into the closet and Alec stalked over to where his phone was resting on the dresser, answering and growling out a frustrated, “What?”

Once Magnus was safely in the closet he leaned against the wall to steady his breath. _What in the fucking hell was that?_ He flirted with Alec all the time, but never did Alec ever actually flirt back. He was used to a blush, or an eye roll, a stammered-out response, or often, a complete ignorance. His restraint was being seriously pushed to the breaking point. He’d have to stop flirting with him altogether if he kept responding like this. 

_Wait._ He flirted with Alec because he was genuinely attracted to him. Well, he was also in love with the man, but he was more than aware that those sentiments were not mutual. But did Alec flirting back mean he was just as attracted to Magnus as Magnus was to him? This morning in the kitchen had been perfect. When an adorably sleepy Alec wandered into the kitchen and didn’t hesitate to snuggle into Magnus, as if he was so in love with the man that Magnus was the only thing Alec’s mind could comprehend wanting in that moment. He’d even bypassed the full pot of coffee and hadn’t bothered to even acknowledge anyone else in the room. But Magnus knew that was an act, he was putting on a show. Playing his part. 

But what just happened here in the room, there was no audience. No need for Alec to play a part or put on a show. Just thinking about the way he’d been staring at Magnus’ lips, like he wanted to devour the man, sent a jolt straight to his groin even now. But what had changed? _Shit. The flight._ There was no way Alec hadn’t noticed Magnus drooling over the sight of his naked body. 

Perhaps until that moment, Alec had assumed that all of Magnus’ flirting, and comments and innuendos were just Magnus joking around. Had discovering that Magnus was actually sexually attracted to him awoken a new-found confidence in Alexander? Did that mean the attraction was mutual? What the hell was Magnus supposed to do with this information. If they acted on it, would it change things? There was no way Magnus could be in a nothing-more-than-friends-who-fuck situation with Alec in the long term. His feelings were too real, too strong. But maybe just for a little bit? Allow himself just a taste of what it would be like to be with Alec. _When in Alicante, right?_

“No Iz sorry, we’re still getting ready. Almost done though. We’ll be down by 12:30.”

Realizing whatever conversation Alec had been having was drawing to a close, Magnus grabbed the rest of the outfit he’d picked out for Alec and taking a moment to mentally compose himself, stepped back into the bedroom. 

“Your sister?” He stared at Alec’s face, refusing to let his eyes wander down to the naked torso attached to it. 

“Yeah she was trying to see if everyone was ready to head out a bit early, but you still need to do your makeup and I need to finish getting dressed.” 

Magnus held out the sweater in his hand. “Here, let me see.” Alec slipped it on over his head and waited for Magnus’ approval. It was a thin, black fitted cashmere and silk blend sweater, the hem resting just above the waistline of the slightly low riding, fitted trousers Magnus had had him put on earlier. If he stretched it would ride up just a bit displaying a smooth, pale, line of skin. Magnus couldn’t help himself. 

“Arms up, and turn, slowly.” Alec huffed but did as he was told. The sweater doing exactly what Magnus had expected it to. 

“You already made me do this on Sunday when you made me buy it.”

“Yes darling, but I didn’t have it on with those pants. Here.” He handed Alec black socks and a pair of low black leather boots. When he was done putting those on he handed him the black Gucci belt with the gold signature buckle. Finally, Magnus handed him the same jacket he’d had on last night. “Let me see it all together now, angel.”

Alec slipped the jacket on and waited. 

“Absolute perfection. Go look in the mirror and see if you like it.” He waved Alec to the full-length mirror on the back of the door as he moved into the bathroom to finish his own ensemble. He sat down at the vanity and picking up a shimmering gold highlighter, he applied it above his cheekbones and down the bridge of his nose. He went light on the eyeliner and applied no other makeup to his eyes. He was going for a soft, cozy look for today. He swiped on a layer of Chapstick before applying a clear gloss to highlight his lips. He added a gold cuff to one ear, and a number of gold rings to both hands. Forgoing any necklaces except for a thin gold chain that had been a present from Alec on the first birthday he’d celebrated after they became friends., which he tucked out of sight under his sweater. 

Alec walked in, leaning over Magnus’ shoulder to look in the large vanity mirror he said, “I look good.” And he did. Magnus had purposely put Alec in dark colors, looking stunning against his pale, milky skin, and tousled black hair. They made his bright blue eyes pop. Plus, the clothes he’d put him in clung to him as though they were made to fit him, and him alone. 

But Magnus had dressed them to coordinate today. He knew they’d make a handsome pair with Alec dressed to kill in his dark, mostly black ensemble and Magnus his beautifully contrasting opposite in various lighter shades. And he’d played off of the subtle gold highlights in Alec’s jacket by matching Alec’s own belt, as well as Magnus’ belt and jewelry. It was subtle, but stunning. 

Magnus couldn’t help but laugh, “of course you do gorgeous, don’t sound so surprised. Although I do love when you let me put you in a stylish outfit, you don’t need me to look handsome.” Alec met his eyes in the mirror, and they shared a soft smile. 

“You look good too Mags,” a small smile softening Alec’s features as he had trouble meeting his eyes. It was enchanting how Alec could go from confident and sexy to shy and heart-wrenchingly sweet so quickly. 

“Thank you darling,” standing he made his way out of the bathroom. “Now let’s go meet that adorably impatient sister and the rest of your family. And don’t forget a scarf and gloves!”

***  
Isabelle watched her brother and Magnus descend the staircase; hands entwined, and heads thrown back in laughter at something Magnus had said. She had watched them closely in the kitchen that morning. It was abundantly clear to her that her brother was not faking his feelings towards Magnus when it came to working to convince people of their faux-relationship. Maybe that was because she knew how he felt about his best friend, the agonizing position he’d found himself in being in love with Magnus and steadfastly convinced that there was no possible way his feelings were returned. 

But she’d seen the smiles that lit up Magnus’ eyes when he looked at her brother. The way he always found ways to touch him, whether it be a subtle hand running down his jacket, or a much more obvious pressing of his body against the other man’s. He certainly didn’t look like he was faking it. And it was clear that they were close, and that they made each other unspeakably happy. She’d never seen Alec this sure of himself of his sexuality, so confident and joyous. He carried himself differently than the self-conscious boy she remembered in high school, Oxford and even back in law school. His smiles came easier and his laughs rang louder. 

But she just didn’t know Magnus well enough to say whether there were mutual feelings, at least to the same extent of Alec’s. But Clary did. _Hmmm I might have to arrange a little day out just me, Clary and Magnus._ Nonetheless, she was happy that Alec was happy. He’d always been quiet and reserved, as if the weight of the world rested on his shoulders. But he was lighter now, happier and it was clear who was the cause of that. Zoning back into her surroundings she looked more closely at her brother and her jaw dropped, 

“Alec you look amazing!” Magnus beamed and Alec blushed slightly. 

“Thanks, Iz but it’s all this one,” he said as they reached the bottom of the stairs. He yanked Magnus hand where they were linked to pull him closer before wrapping an arm around him and lightly kissing his cheek. 

“Nonsense darling, you look amazing all on your own, I just managed to bump up your wardrobe a bit.” This time Magnus was the one with the faint blush on his cheeks. 

“A bit? Magnus my brother most really love you if you can manage to get him out of anything other than cargo pants and t-shirts. Do you know how many shopping trips Mom and Izzy dragged him on? No matter how much they bought him it always seemed to disappear,” Jace finished with a laugh. 

“Oh god don’t remind me of those god-awful cargo pants. I can assure you you’ll never see those again,” Magnus said with a flippant wave of his hands. 

“Got rid of them did you?” Clary asked joining in on the laughter. 

“Please, I burnt them.” Jace, Clary, Isabelle and Simon burst out laughing.

“Jesus Alec tell me he’s joking,” Simon wheezed out. 

“’Afraid not. Tossed them into my fireplace so that I wouldn’t be able to salvage them. There was so much smoke the fire alarms went off and the fire department had to come and-”

“Yes, okay that’s enough they get it,” Magnus glared at him pulling away to put a hand on his hip. Not deterred Alec continued, now laughing as well. 

“And then, he made me pay the bill! Said it was my fireplace and they were my pants and it was a small price to pay for the sake of fashion!” Isabelle was laughing so hard she’d begun to tear up. 

“Magnus, you did not.”

Magnus rolled his eyes and huffed, “can you blame me? They were hideous!”

“Hey! I liked those pants!”

“Yeah you also like that grey sweater that used to be black about five years ago with all the holes and stretched out collar. Doesn’t mean you should wear it.” He mumbled, pouting petulantly.

Alec laughed recalling having seen Magnus put that same sweater on once or twice when he’d spent the night at Alec’s apartment. Overlooking all his other clothes in favor of it; it was quite soft. 

“Ah baby don’t be mad, we’re just teasing. And don’t knock that sweater I KNOW you’ve worn it once or twice.” He pulled Magnus back into his arms and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. 

“That’s because it’s so old that it always smells like you.” He mumbled into Alec’s jacket. Alec started, was that actually why Magnus wore that sweater? The man claimed to hate it and had threatened to burn it as well on more than one occasion. Alec had always wondered why Magnus favored it over anything despite his constant complaints when Alec had it on. 

“I hate to interrupt this adorable moment, seriously I’m a big fan you guys, you’re perfect for each other. But I haven’t actually eaten today and would kill for lunch so…” Simon trailed off. 

Magnus noticed them all waiting for a response from himself and Alec. “Lunch and then shopping though right? I’ve been promised stores.”

Izzy laughed, “Yes! Shopping!” Unable to resist he pushed himself up on his toes to brush his lips against Alec’s, receiving a surprised happy smile in return. Turning away he clapped his hands together, 

“Well lead the way!”

***  
Having had lunch at a quaint little restaurant with wrought iron tables and chairs and paintings by local artists along the wall, and then being forced to sit in a bar with Jace and Simon while Magnus, Clary and Izzy spent almost two hours in one clothing boutique, Alec now found himself strolling along the main street of the village hand in hand with Magnus. The others were somewhere close behind.

“Alexander, this village is absolutely picturesque,” Magnus’ voice held just a bit of awe. “The cobbled road running alongside the frozen canal, the quaint, colorful timber houses and storefronts with their snow-covered awnings. It’s beautiful, like something out of a fairytale.”

Unconsciously he pressed himself closer to Alec, seeking reassurance that he was actually here in this stunning European village, walking down the cobbled road with the man he loved. Magnus could pretend he was a character in a storybook. He glanced up and noticed Alec was looking down at him with a goofy smiled plastered across his face. Magnus could feel his own smile spreading to match it.

“What?” Alec pressed their lips together, moving his lips against Magnus’, he relaxed into it when he felt the other man’s lips part after a moment, his tongue traced Alec’s lips softly, practically begging for entrance. Getting lost in the feel of it, Alec had just parted his mouth to allow Magnus’ entrance when he heard a loud squeal. 

They both turned to see Jace spinning Clary around, her head thrown back in laughter. 

“Between those two, and you two, I’m seriously going to die from an overload on the cuteness factor.”

“Why Samson! How sweet of you, you know with those little glasses of yours, you’re rather cute yourself.”

“Hey, watch who you’re calling cute there, babe.” Alec said ducking to nip his teeth against Magnus’ neck. Magnus whole body shuttered at the contact. 

“Don’t worry pretty boy, you still come in top of my list for sexy, beautiful, gorgeous, handsome-” 

“Oh god we get it, you find your boyfriend attractive, no need to force the rest of us to listen to this.”

“Simon don’t be jealous just because Magnus doesn’t find you to be as pretty as me,” Alec teased. 

“I find you to be much prettier than Alec,” Izzy cooed consoling her now pouting husband and pulling him towards a bakery down the street. 

“Well I hope so, he’s your brother,” they heard Simon mutter as went their own way. 

“Darling, I’ve decided I want to get everyone Christmas presents.”

“Mags, you don’t have to do that.” 

“But I want too, please? I love your family and they’re so nice and accepting, it would make me happy.”

“Fine, but you’re not paying for them.”

“Don’t be silly, of course I am. Besides, I make more money then you, so you have to let me,” he stated triumphantly. 

Alec raised an eyebrow, “If that’s how we’re deciding, is now a good time for me to tell you I have a trust fund?”

Magnus scoffed, “Of course you have a trust fund. Pampered little prince with a trust fund and a castle and a family plane.”

“For the last time, I’m not a prince! How about we split the gifts and say they’re from both of us.”

“Brilliant. Always nice to be reminded that you have a brain to go along with that body,” Magnus teased as his eyes caught on something on display in a jewelry store.

Alec found himself being pulled into a jewelry store. Magnus was approaching the clerk and asking about a pair of earrings in the window. 

“Alexander, what do you think about these? For Clary.” Alec leaned over his shoulder to look at the contents of the small black velvet box. He smiled. It was a pair of stunning, small gold earrings in the shape of a paint brush and pallet. They had tiny multicolored gems adorning the rim of the pallets as if there were small blotches of paint decorating it. He kissed Magnus on his cheek. “Perfect.”

“We’ll take them thank you so much.” 

After handing the clerk his credit card Alec was glancing around waiting for Magnus to finish when something else caught his eye. 

“Babe, do you think Iz would like this?” Magnus walked over to look into the glass case. 

“Alexander, you continue to surprise.”

“Good ways, I hope?”

“Always angel. Excuse me? Yes. We’ll take this as well.” He was gesturing towards a silver cuffed bracelet in the shape of a snake. The metal work was incredible, the way the scales were carved made it look like the bracelet was alive when it was held into the sun. Two emeralds sat shining at the head of the snake. It was dangerous and lethal and yet beautiful. It was Izzy. 

Soon they were back out strolling along the street ducking into stores here and there as they went along. Magnus insisted on a chess set for Max. The black pieces were carved into obsidian and the white into crystal, set on a gleaming mahogany board. 

Alec insisted on an ornate silver-bladed sword that they found in the back of a dusty antique shop. Insisting that Jace used to fence when they were younger and had an affinity for collecting different antique swords. 

For Alec’s parents they had a painting commissioned to be done based off a beautiful picture Alec had on his phone of his mother and father from when his parents had renewed their vows three years prior. The artist promised to have it done by Monday. Didn’t seem like much time but Alec was pleased to note that it was Magnus’ idea.

“What on earth do we get Simon?” Magnus asked as they sat in a little café clutching warm drinks in their cold hands. 

“Honestly I have no idea.”

“Well what have you gotten him in the past?” 

“Um usually I just venmo Iz to get him something and say it was from me?”

“Alexander Lightwood!”

“What? I’m not good at giving gifts!”

“Yes, you are! Two years ago, you got me this necklace,” he said pulling it out from under his sweater.

“You still wear that?” Alec asked clearly surprised

“Of course, I do! I was so mad that Ragnor sent you to D.C. on business for my birthday, but you left this wrapped on my kitchen table the night before you left with a note that said-”

“So a part of me is always with you, even when I can’t be,” Alec whispered, “Yeah I remember.” 

They were leaning so closely their foreheads were almost touching, he could almost feel the love radiating from his soul and out through his eyes as he looked at Magnus. Magnus’ eyes were shining with something Alec couldn’t quite decipher. A flash outside grabbed their attention from each other. 

Glancing outside and seeing nothing they turned back to the conversation at hand. 

“And for Christmas that year you somehow managed to get your hands on that Louis Vuitton bag I’d been drooling over that hadn’t even been released yet. And for my birthday last year you took me to Tokyo for a week! You’re an over the top amazing gift-giver Alexander.”

“Yeah well you’re easy to buy gifts for, everyone else is a pain.”

“Actually, I’ll have you know that I’m notoriously difficult to get gifts for. Everyone says it’s because when I see something I want I just buy it. So, there’s nothing I want that they can get me.” 

Alec just shrugged, “guess I just know you better than everyone else.”

“I guess so.” They were silent for a few minutes as they sipped their coffee. “You know, I know a guy whose dad was an actor in the original Star Wars movies. He kept some props from the original set, think we could just buy one off him and express ship it?”

“Think we could get it here by Christmas? It’s only three days away.”

“Darling, money can create miracles you know. And you have a trust fund,” he teased. 

“But I don’t like spending money,” Alec whined.

“Then why on earth did you take me ACROSS THE WORLD for my birthday last year,” Magnus laughed. 

“Well I like spending money on you. I like making you happy. But I don’t want to spend money on Simon.” 

Magnus’ heart warmed. Not at the fact that Alec liked to spend money on him, just on the fact that Alec liked to do things for him that he didn’t necessarily like to do for others. 

“You don’t have to spend money to make me happy.”

Blushing Alec decided to change the subject, he didn’t necessarily like where this conversation was heading. “Just buy the damn whatever Star Wars nerd shit your friend has, and put it on my card.”

Magnus laughed out loud, “one Star Wars nerd shit coming right up.”

***

“So what did you all to do to keep yourselves busy today?” 

Magnus was sitting at a massive wooden table in a fancy dining room somewhere in the Lightwood house surrounded on all sides by laughter and chatting and family. He felt so at home here, with Alec’s family, taking part in the type of family dinners he’d never been able to as a child. They were all clustered at one end of the long table, and interestingly enough, no one sat at the head. Him and Alec sat on the same side as Clary and Jace; and Isabelle, Simon and Alec’s parents sat at the other side.

“We went into the village mum! Had some lunch, shopped, walked around oh! And that little orphanage was singing Christmas carols in the square at some point!”

Magnus turned his head towards Alec, “We missed the singing children?”

“Well you spent almost four hours pulling me from one store to another picking out Christmas presents,” Alec laughed, “we must have missed them. But just say the word and we can go back, love.” Magnus couldn’t help but think of all those orphans alone on Christmas. No presents, no love, no family- it’s how he’d spent the majority of Christmases during his childhood. 

“Speaking of the orphanage, Alec dear do you have everything in place?”

“Yes, mother.” Magnus looked questioningly at Alec but before he could speak Robert jumped in. 

“Alec started a program two years ago to have gifts and food delivered to the orphanage late on Christmas eve so that the children can have a happy Christmas. And he wasn’t even here, organized it all from New York,” Robert’s chest was puffed out in pride.

Isabelle added, “yeah plus, before he started the program, whenever he was home he would make the staff make a big breakfast and would wakes up early and dress as Santa to visit the kids on Christmas day. They all know it’s him, but they love it.”

“Plus,” added Jace, “it made the news last year and the people of Alicante loved it so much that they wanted to be able to make similar things happen for children at other orphanages across the country.”

“So now Alec’s the chairperson of the Christmas Magic Foundation that works to make sure that every orphan in Alicante has a present on Christmas. This Christmas is the first Christmas that it will really be up and running.”

“Alexander,” Magnus’ eyes were shining with unshed tears. “You’ve done that?”

“Umm yeah, I remembered that first Christmas you talked about how much you used to dread it when you were in your foster homes, or on the street and,” he looked down and smiled at the ringed hand that was clutching his high, “and I just really wanted to make sure that as few kids as possible felt that way. Not much I could do in New York, so I donated some money, but here…” he trailed off. 

His mother and sister gasped. “Magnus was the inspiration behind the Christmas Magic Foundation?”

“I was?” Magnus was looking at him like Alec was the single greatest thing in the entire world, and it made his heart burst. He wanted Magnus to look at him like that for the rest of his life. He watched as one of the tears slipped down his cheek. 

“Hey don’t cry,” he whispered. He reached over and cradled Magnus’ head, using his thumb to gently brush aside the wayward tear. Magnus couldn’t help but lean into his touch. 

“I’m sorry I just- Alexander, you’re absolutely amazing you know that? That heart of yours is so big and you have so much love for so many people.”

Acting on instinct and using the cover of their fake relationship as an excuse, he couldn’t stop the words that were pouring out his mouth. Pulling Magnus into his lap and pressing their foreheads together he said, “It’s all yours Mags. My heart, my love, always it’s all yours. I love you so much.” He’d wanted to say those things for so long. 

Magnus’ heart clenched hearing the words. Alec’s acting skills continued to impress him. It wasn’t fair, he didn’t want to hear those words spoken to him as part of a ruse, a charade being put on for the sake of helping Alec escape a stupid old law. He wanted to hear those words whispered to him before they went to sleep, first thing in the morning when they woke up, at work, at restaurants, in front of his friends and behind closed doors. Heart breaking, he played into Alec’s little act, the only difference being he wasn’t acting at all. 

Pressing his lips to Alec’s he pushed his fingers through his hair at the nape of his neck, wrapping his arms around him. Pulling back he breathed an almost silent, “I love you too.”

Alec could feel the eyes of his family on them and he knew Magnus was only playing his part but _Damn_ he played it so well, Alec almost believed him. Almost. He heard a sniffle and looked up to see his mother wiping silently at her eyes. His father looked proud; Simon looked ready to combust from excitement. Jace had a grin on his face and Clary looked to be swooning. What were they going to do when they found out this ‘relationship’ would never end the way they wanted it to? But Isabelle, she was staring, eyes wide and slacked jaw, like someone had just physically hurt her. 

Magnus chuckled muttering an embarrassed “sorry,” cheeks aflame as he removed himself from Alec’s lap and perched back on his chair. Alec could have sighed in relief when Robert cleared his throat attempting to change the subject, but the next words coming out of his mouth had Alec slumping in his seat. 

“Speaking of presents son, I see you finally used the jet we got you for your Harvard graduation. What did you think? I know it was a bit on the small side, but your mother insisted you didn’t really need anything bigger.”

He blinked when he felt a napkin whip him across the chest.

“Alec Lightwood! You told me that was your family plane! You have your own jet? Let’s just add that to the list, pampered prince, trust fund, personal plane- I honestly don’t know what on earth I’m going to do with you.”

That broke the tension at the table, and everyone broke out in fits of laughter. 

“Lock him up and throw away the key I hope,” laughed Maryse.

“Dude I think you need to work on your communication skills. Communication is key, right Clary?” Jace asked with a proud smile on his face. 

“Right Babe,” Clary chuckled pressing a light kiss to her fiancé’s mouth. 

“So Valentine and the boys will be here for dinner tomorrow.” That certainly dampened the mood. 

“Is Sebastian coming?”

“Yes.” There were a series of groans.

“Yeah sorry Magnus and I are busy tomorrow can’t make it.” Magnus shot him a bemused glance. 

“Nope, sorry son, can’t get out of this one. Especially since you’re the reason they’re coming.” Alec groaned.

“Great thanks a lot Alec,” muttered Jace. 

“They’re eager to Magnus.” 

“Me?”

“Yeah just an informal way of, you know, legitimizing your claim to the loophole.” 

“They’re checking up on me.” Alec deadpanned, he could feel the knots forming in his back and the tension in his shoulders. 

“Now now darling,” Magnus interjected, his hand back on this thigh tracing patterns on the fabric of his trousers to soothe him. “It’s only to be expected. After all you did keep me as your own little secret from your family for quite some time.” Magnus tone was flirty but Alec couldn’t help but sigh. As if this dinner hadn’t been hard enough the last thing he needed was Magnus reminding him that everything between the two of them was just pretend for the sake of this damn law.

“I know,” he couldn’t help but snap. Magnus looked a little taken aback and went to move his hand off his thigh. 

“I’m sorry,” Alec grabbed it before he could. Offering Magnus a weak smile, he opted for a partial truth, “I just really hate him, he always manages to get under my skin.”

“If it makes you feel better, the rest of us are being forced to suffer through this as well,” Izzy reminded him. 

Brightening somewhat as he took in the scowls around the room, he found that that the thought of his family having to endure it with him did help him feel better just a bit. Not to mention the flutter of Magnus’ hand on his thigh was also making him feel a very different kind of feelings. He grinned and turned back to his dinner. 

***  
Alec was sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace in his bedroom, staring into the flames silently.

“Darling relax, I can feel the tension radiating off of you from in here,” Magnus called from where he was getting ready for bed in the bathroom. 

He walked out massaging whatever he had on his face into his skin in small circular motions. “Are you really that nervous about tomorrow? We’ve managed to convince your whole immediate family with no problems. I don’t think there’s any reason to be concerned.”

Alec had to resist rolling his eyes. There he goes again with the whole fake relationship thing, Alec knew he shouldn’t be this upset. He knew he had no reason to be mad at Magnus, Magnus was just trying to help him. But everything today had just felt so real, he just wanted it to be real so badly. When they were with his family he was free to tell Magnus exactly how he felt and to touch him however he wanted. Kiss him, hold him, wrap his arms around him, intertwine their fingers, hell, even pull him into his lap. It was physically painful for Alec to restrain himself from doing that when they were back in his room, where he had no excuse to. 

“You’re right I shouldn’t worry,” Alec muttered what he knew Magnus wanted to hear, barely paying attention to the conversation.

 _Unless…_ Alec had established that Magnus was attracted to him just as much as he was to Magnus. If they were having sex, then there’d be no reason that Alec couldn’t be physically affectionate with Magnus when they were alone. Sure it wasn’t what he wanted, he wanted so much more, but it would be enough for him for now. At least it would get him through the next two weeks. It would be easier when they went back to NYC and they didn’t have to fake a relationship anymore, Alec wouldn’t have to struggle with the back and forth. He was almost completely sure that if he made a move, Magnus wouldn’t turn him down. 

He watched Magnus nod in response to his comment and move towards the bed. He allowed himself to admire the man as he watched him slip his robe off his shoulder, preparing to go to bed. All that golden skin on display only hardened his resolve. Magnus was tall, not as tall as him, Alec was 6 foot 3, but he only had about four inches on Magnus. And the man looked like his muscles were carved out of stone. He wasn’t broad like Alec was, he was lithe, his body resembled more that of a dancer. But that warm silky golden skin stretched tight against muscles in every place that mattered. His eyes skimmed over those perfect abs and moved up his chest to the dark nipples, peaked from the cold, that highlighted his pecs. And those biceps. Alec was built, he knew that, but he honestly didn’t know how Magnus managed to accomplish those. He loved the way the arms of any of his shirts always clung to the dips and curves of those muscles. He was pretty sure that Magnus could slam him up against a wall and hold him there was those biceps. Pulling his eyes away from the man’s perfect arms he skimmed up his neck and across the beautiful planes of his face eventually stopping on… _Fuck._ Magnus was staring at him, clearly aware of Alec’s heated and appreciative perusal of his body. Yup, his mind was made up. He hoped Magnus was ready, hell he hoped he was ready. He was going to make his move. But there was something he needed to do first. 

Clearing his throat, he stood up but didn’t break eye contact. “I’m going to hop in the shower real quick.” He let his gaze heat, praying that his eyes expressed the promise that he hoped they did. He dragged his gaze away from Magnus’ as he turned to walk towards the bathroom. He could feel the heat of Magnus’ gaze on his back as he went to take a very _thorough_ shower. 

Magnus had to calm his racing his heart as he watched Alec walk into the bathroom. Unless he was mistaken, Alec had most definitely been checking him out. _Shit._ Alec had no idea of the effect he had on Magnus. The heat in his eyes as he let them roam his body had Magnus’ dick twitching in pants. Magnus was finding it hard enough to deal with the way Alec had made him feel today, so loved and cherished. Despite knowing that it was an act, he’d allowed himself to bask in the brief feeling of pretending that his feelings were returned. But between those feelings and the _feelings_ Alec’s heated gaze had stirred in Magnus’ pants; he knew there was no way he was going to be able to control himself if he was sharing a bed with the man tonight. There was no way Alec had any idea of how much he was tempting him. So he did the only thing he could to make sure his restraint wouldn’t be tempted. 

He hurried to the dresser and grabbed the sleeping pills that he was prescribed for the insomnia he sometimes dealt with when his past bubbled up. Now, Magnus was not one to use prescribed medications except when absolutely necessary, but this was an emergency damnit. He heard the shower turn on and hurried to swallow two down dry. He knew they usually took about ten minutes so he was praying that it would take Alec longer than that to shower. Hopping in the bed, he moved as far to the right as he could, praying his body wouldn’t betray him in his sleep. He was pleased to note that when he began to feel drowsy and could feel himself slipping into sleep, the shower was still running. 

Alec took his time washing his body, making sure that every single part of him was very thoroughly cleaned. His body was thrumming with excitement at the thought of being intimate with Magnus. But he could feel the nerves humming beneath his skin as well. Alec had never had sex. Nothing. Not so much as a horny teenage half-assed hand job. He’d somehow gotten a boyfriend his senior year of high school and him and Raj ‘dated’ all through Alec’s time at Oxford. But at that point in his life, Alec was still somewhat uncomfortable with his sexuality, and despite Raj’s efforts to convince him otherwise, he’d never been comfortable or confident enough in himself to take things to the sexual level. Plus, he’d never been that attracted to Raj to begin with, and his feelings were pretty much platonic. He knew Raj still held a bit of a torch for him, every time he came home, Raj’s parents, who were close with Alec’s own, would inevitably end up over for dinner at some point, which meant so did Raj. And every time he tried to talk Alec into a hookup. 

But when he’d met Magnus, somehow, for the first time in his life, he’d felt proud and comfortable with his sexuality. And Magnus was _so fucking hot,_ he held no qualms at the thought of being intimate with him. Especially because Magnus somehow managed to make him feel more confident and self-assured in his life. Plus, he was in love with Magnus. He knew that even if he had no experience, if he was doing it with Magnus, it would be amazing. He switched the shower off. His cock was already half hard at the thought of what was to come tonight. After patting himself off quickly, he wrapped a towel around his waist and brushed a hand through his hair. He took a deep breath. _Okay Lightwood, be confident, be sexy, you got this._

Stepping into the bedroom he dropped his towel and turned slowly towards the bed and 

“Fuckkkkk…” he groaned. Swiping the towel off the floor he mentally berated himself for his long shower when he saw Magnus sound asleep in the bed. 

_Tomorrow night,_ he mentally promised himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright now that you've all read it I hope you love it enough to not hate me for the lack of updates you'll be getting the next few days! As always let me know what you think and give me feedback! xoxo


	8. Cracked Eggs and Cookie Dough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! Here's another chapter for ya'll! Izzy finally sits her brother her down and Magnus' friends have some choice words for him as well. Will they finally knock some sense into these two idiots?

_Sunday December 23rd- 2 days until Christmas_

As Alec felt himself slowly waking up, the first thing he registered was the furnace-like source of heat pressed to his side. He’d remembered to close the drapes over the window last night, so his bedroom was still dark which meant he had no idea how early, or late in the morning it was. As he slowly opened his eyes, he couldn’t help the broad smile that stretched across his face when he noticed that Magnus’ entire body was pressed up against him. He heard his phone vibrate on the nightstand, but he ignored it. 

Magnus was sound asleep on his stomach, but his head was pillowed on Alec’s shoulder. How that was comfortable Alec had no idea, but he certainly wasn’t complaining. He was half on top of Alec with a leg thrown over his, and an armed draped across Alec’s chest. The feel of Magnus’ bare skin on his own was intoxicating. He lightly stroked his fingers down Magnus’ bare back relishing in the feel of his silky skin. He sighed and let his eyes flutter close, ignoring his phone as it went off yet again. 

Noticing a different one of Magnus’ body parts pressed against his hip, he couldn’t help but think that maybe he wouldn’t have to wait until tonight to make his move. He silently laughed realizing that now Magnus’ held nothing over him regarding his own problem last Sunday, lest he want a reminder of his own. His eyes shot open and he had to bite back a groan when Magnus began to shift a bit in his sleep, causing his hardness to press more firmly against Alec’s hip. However, when the slight shifting didn’t stop, and he only felt Magnus slowly getting harder, he realized that he wasn’t just shifting in his sleep, he was grinding himself against Alec. When Magnus let out an almost imperceptible moan Alec couldn’t help but wonder what he was dreaming about. Did he ever feature in Magnus’ dreams the way Magnus did in his. The feeling of Magnus moving against him felt so good, he was determined to make his move as soon as possible.

He swore silently as his phone vibrated on the nightstand for a third time since he woke up. He reached over, having to stretch to the point of it being almost uncomfortable to reach it without jostling the man on top of him. 11 text messages from Izzy? Sighing he unlocked his phone to check them, before reluctantly texting her back. 

Izzy

Izzy (8:34am): Big brother r u awake?  
Izzy (8:57am): lmk when u wake up  
Izzy (9:27am): Seriosuly?  
Izzy (9:43am): Alec  
Izzy (9:43am):Wake  
Izzy (9:43am):Up  
Izzy (10:09am): We rly need to have a talk  
Izzy (10:32am): I know ur not a morning person but this is ridiculous  
Izzy (11:03am): Alec wake uppppppppp  
Izzy (11:07am): If you don’t respond in the next 10 min im coming to ur room  
Izzy (11:09am): Im not kidding you know  
Alec (11:12am): Jesus calm down. Magnus is still sleeping DO NOT come to my room  
Izzy (11:12am): FINALLY  
Izzy (11:12am): Im in the library. If ur not here in 5 min im coming to u

Guess it’s going to have to wait until tonight after all. Climbing out of bed extremely carefully, so as not to wake the beautiful man still slumbering soundly, Alec hurried to find a pair of sweats and a sweatshirt to put on over his boxers. Slipping into his slippers he headed out the door downstairs and in the direction of the library. He stopped in the kitchen, knowing it was unlikely that anyone would be there at this time, but praying there would still be some coffee in the pot. 

He lucked out. After filling a mug, he continued to the library. He knew this conversation was coming, he’d seen Izzy shooting him looks yesterday, he didn’t know what it would entail but he knew it would probably end up with him feeling drained. He pushed the heavy wooden doors in front of him open. Striding past massive floor to ceiling carved shelves filled with books of every shape, size, genre and age, he wound his way to one of the back corners of the room. He approached the two large plush armchairs which sat in front of a blazing fireplace overlooking the snow-covered back gardens of the estate. His sister was holding a mug in her hand curled up on one of the chairs gazing into the fire. 

She didn’t notice him until he was settling into the chair next to hers.

“God Alec how late were you guys up last night? I’ve literally been waiting for you to get up for hours.”

“Well you went back to your room with Simon shortly after dinner was over. We stayed up with mom, dad, Jace and Clary and had drinks. The rest of us didn’t retire until almost 1 o’clock. 

“Mom and Dad stayed up that late? Normally they like to be in bed by like 10.”

Alec shrugged, “they spent a lot of time talking to Magnus, getting to know each other. They really like him.”

Izzy shifted in her seat, settling in. “So about Magnus…”

“Iz can we just not?”

“No Alec, I can see it.”

“See what?” he asked sighing deeply. 

“I see everything that everyone else sees from you Alec. A man hopelessly, head over heels in love with one Magnus Bane.”

“Look it’s just an act, it’s not-”

“Alec please, don’t insult me. I know you better than almost anyone else, well except perhaps for Magnus I suppose. I know you’ve told me you had a bit of a silly crush on him. But Alec, this is so much bigger. You. Are. In. Love. With. Your. Best. Friend.” She stressed, punctuating every single word in the last sentence. 

“No I’m not.”

“Big brother it’s gonna save the both of us a lot of time if you just stop trying to deny what we both know I already know. You can’t keep your hands off of him.”

“Maybe I just want to fuck him.” 

“Alec you’re not a casual fucking kind of guy. We both know that. You smile at him like he’s the sole source of your happiness, you look at him like his face holds the key to your world, and don’t think we’ve missed how much you’ve changed since you met him.” Alec just crossed his arms and said nothing, so Izzy continued. 

“The last time any of us saw you was at your law school graduation, before you met Magnus. And now you’re like a completely different person. I mean you’re still the same old you but you’re happier, freer, more confident and self-assured. You’re no longer afraid of being YOU Alec. And that’s a beautiful thing, because you’re amazing and Magnus seems to be the first person to have managed to truly convince you of that, and to help you see yourself the way the rest of us do.”

“I _know_ Izzy. You don’t think I don’t know everything that you’re telling me.”

“Then what are you doing Alec? Why are you doing this to yourself?”

“I needed a boyfriend. He agreed to pretend to be just that.”

“Alec this is just going to end up breaking your heart.”

“You think my heart isn’t already broken Iz? You think I don’t wish with every single fibre of my being that I could have Magnus for real? You think it doesn’t hurt me to be able to hold him, and cherish him and tell him I love him but know that for him, none of it’s real?”

“Alec I’m not so sure of that,” Izzy practically whispered as Alec continued to rant.

“You think that I don’t- wait what?”

“Alec, I think Magnus might have feelings for you.”

“Why would you say that?”

“Well I mean every time you touch him he melts into it, and he can’t seem to keep his hands off of you plus when he smi-”

“Yeah, because he’s sexually attracted to me. I’ve established that.”

“No but I think it’s more than that. Yesterday I could see-”

“Trust me Isabelle, it’s not. Whatever you think you’re seeing, it’s just an act Magnus is putting on to help me. It’s just what everyone is supposed to be seeing.”

“But why are you so sure?”

“He’s my best friend. I know what it looks like when he’s in love and he’s not in love with me. There’s this woman, Camille. Her and Magnus have been on and off again for six years, six years. I was still an undergrad student six years ago Iz. I know what he looks like when he’s in love and I know what it looks like when he’s heartbroken because you know who has to comfort and console him every time that bitch takes his love and throws it back at him and breaks his heart? I do. Me. He’s not in love with me. So, I really need you to drop this. Now.”

Izzy felt her heart clench at the obvious pain and hurt in her brother’s voice. Although, she still wasn’t as convinced as he was that Magnus didn’t love him back. She saw the way Magnus looked at Alec. It was the way she looked at Simon, the way Jace looked at Clary, and the way her parents looked at each other. And last night, the tears he had in his eyes and the emotion that could be heard when his whispered ‘I love you’ to Alec, made it clear that he was in love with her brother as much as he was with Magnus. And she knew everyone else knew that too. It wouldn’t have mattered if Magnus was an unfashionable, Chargers and chess-hating grocery store clerk. The family would love Magnus because of how much he and Alec seemed to love each other. That’s not something that could be faked. But she could see that now wasn’t the time to push him. Maybe Magnus was the only person who could convince him. So, for now she let it drop. _Men. Fucking idiots,_ she thought. 

“Alec just be careful okay. And don’t lose hope. Be brave, you might be surprised.”

“Thanks Iz.” She watched him physically deflate against the chair. 

“So I have something to tell you.”

“Does it have anything to do with my love life, or lack thereof? Fake or otherwise?”

“No,” she laughed.

“Great then by all means please tell me.”

She leaned in and whispered something. Alec stared at her, a slow smile spreading over his face.

“Really?”

“Really,” she nodded. 

Leaping up he pulled her into a hug and spun her around, she threw her had back and laughed.

***

Magnus sat in the kitchen, cradling a cup of coffee because he still couldn’t seem to figure out how to use that infernal machine. He’d have to ask Alec to teach him. And he was hungry, it was almost one o’clock in the afternoon and Magnus still had yet to eat. 

He knew it was stupid considering how he’d snuck out yesterday, but waking up in an empty bed had been a bit disappointing. He’d rather liked waking up cuddled against the heat and sinful combination of hard and soft that was Alec’s body. Not to mention the way the man smelled. It should be a crime to smell like that because Magnus was an unapologetic addict. 

_He’d gotten up and was going to shower when he saw the tub practically taunting him and decided on a bath instead. After his dream last night, he just couldn’t resist._

_He’d woken up almost uncomfortably hard and by the time he sunk into the bath, that had yet to change. So leaning back against the wall of the tub, wrapped in the heated embrace of warm water, bubbles and sandalwood oil, he’d allowed himself to think back on his dream. He’d prepared the bath exactly as he had in his dream. Languidly stroking the solid length of his dick, he directed his other hand to move lower. Brushing over his balls, he moaned when he gave them a soft squeeze before moving his hand farther towards his ass. Circling his rim, he slowly and carefully sunk one finger into himself as he continued stroking his throbbing erection. Letting himself think of the way that Alec had been thrusting into him in his dream, he added a second finger, allowing himself to pretend it was Alec’s massive length moving inside him instead. He imagined how the thickness of Alec’s cock would stretch him, and how it would undoubtedly fill Magnus to the brim. He was so big he’d have no problem hitting the small bundle of nerves that Magnus was so desperately trying to brush his fingers against. He added a third finger to those already thrusting in and out of his ass and sped up the strokes on his cock, now feeling his balls tightening. Focusing on remembering the heated look in Alec’s eyes last night, he imagined Alec looking at him like that as he released ropes of cum inside Magnus, and as he finally brushed against his prostrate, Magnus’s head hit the wall of the tub as he groaned at the feeling of his orgasm washing over him._

Magnus shivered just thinking about it. He’d gone about his day after that, getting dressed and ready. He checked his email and noticed a client had sent him a contract to look over, offering double Magnus’ rate if he got it back to him by New Years. He’d shot off a quick reply saying he’d be sure to look it over after Christmas. When Alec still had yet to reappear by 12:45 he’d wandered around the house, eventually making his way into the kitchen. There was no one around and he felt awkward going through the cupboards and refrigerator so eventually he settled at the dinette, hoping someone would come in sooner and later. 

He thought about texting Alec to see what he was up to, but he didn’t want to be clingy. Realizing he hadn’t updated his friends since Friday he decided he ought to change that. 

The Three Musketeers and Raph

Magnus (1:09pm): _Changed the group name to The Three Musketeers and Raph_  
Magnus (1:09pm): So… update  
Raph (1:09pm): DID YOU FUCK?  
Caterina (1:10pm): Shit  
Magnus (1:10pm): What? No! I had a sex dream and Alec is being sexy  
Raphael (1:10pm): DAMNIT  
Magnus (1:10pm): Why? do you think we should fuck?  
Ragnor (1:11pm): Yes, but you should definitely wait until Christmas  
Caterina(1:11pm): I don’t think you should until you talk to him  
Caterina (1:11pm): But whatever you decide we’re here for you  
Raphael (1:12pm): You should definitely fuck him  
Raphael (1:12pm): That man is hot. Do it for all of us gay and bisexual men who won’t get a chance  
Ragnor (1:12pm): Yeah because your boyfriend is sooo terrible in bed *eye roll emoji*  
Magnus (1:12pm): Wait, Friday you were all telling me no. Now you’ve just changed your minds?  
Caterina (1:13pm): No. I think you should tell him you feel and then do it based on his response.  
Ragnor (1:13pm): I agree. But wait for Christmas to do it.  
Magnus (1:13pm): What’s with you and Christmas?  
Ragnor (1:14pm): Nothing I just think its magical  
Magnus(1:14pm): that reminds me…Okay so second update  
Raphael(1:14pm):?????  
Magnus(1:15pm): Alec started a charity for me  
Caterina(1:16pm): EXCUSE ME?  
Ragnor(1:16pm): Wait what?  
Raphael (1:16pm): Wanna give us some context pal?  
Magnus (1:17pm): So last night at dinner his dad mentioned that he started a charity program two years ago to have toys and food delivered to the orphanage near his house on Christmas  
Caterina (1:17pm): Oh my god magnus  
Magnus (1:17pm): And I guess the people of Alicante loved it so much they all wanted to donate so now its this huge program charity fund all across the country  
Ragnor (1:18pm): Holy shit does this have to do with your…childhood?  
Magnus (1:18pm): Yes! He admitted it last night that I was the inspiration behind it  
Raphael (1:18pm): Holy shit  
Magnus (1:18pm): Yeah…  
Ragnor (1:19pm): So now you have a lawyer boyfriend who happens to be royalty and started a charity for you.  
Magnus (1:19pm): Well the charity isn’t for me, and he’s not my boyfriend so…  
Raphael (1:19pm): I hate you  
Raphael (1:20pm): And stop changing the group chat name.  
Raphael (1:20pm): At least make me one of the Musketeers.  
Ragnor (1:20pm): I really think you need to talk to him Magnus  
Magnus (1:21pm): yeah that’s not a good idea  
Magnus (1:21pm): ‘hey Alec! Just an fyi I know you don’t feel the same but I love you!’  
Caterina (1:21pm): Stop being an idiot and do it.  
Raphael (1:21pm): Also next time lead with the charity thing and not the sex dream pls  
Ragnor: (1:22pm): TALK.  
Caterina: (1:22pm): TO.  
Raphael: (1:22pm): HIM.

'

The Malec Shippers

Caterina (1:14pm): God Ragnor stop being so obvious with the Christmas thing  
Ragnor (1:14pm): Whatever- its between you and me now, cat  
Caterina (1:14pm): Please as much as I want them to talk, if Magnus is having sex dreams and they’re sharing a bed Alec is fucked  
Raphael (1:15pm): lol literally fucked  
Ragnor (1:16pm): WHAT THE FUCK A CHARITY  
Raphael (1:16pm): I need a new boyfriend  
Ragnor (1:17pm): Excuse you? Right here  
Raphael (1:17pm): Well where’s my charity?  
Ragnor (1:17pm): Can’t give you a charity but I can fuck you with that new vibrator you’ve been saying you wanted to try out  
Caterina (1:18pm): STOP  
Caterina (1:18pm): How about the fact that he started a charity for him and he still doesn’t realize the guy’s in love with him.  
Raphael (1:19pm): $150 they confess their mutual undying love on New Years Eve  
Ragnor (1:19pm): So this is where all our money’s going? Your piss poor gambling habits?  
Caterina (1:19pm): I say Christmas Eve  
Ragnor (1:19pm): Fineeee I’m sticking with Christmas for the love and the fuck.  
Raphael (1:20pm): Also, babe hurry home. I’m naked in bed *winking emoji*  
Caterina (1:20pm): I HATE YOU ALL.

“Mags? There you are! I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

Not wanting to respond to his friends as it seemed they were all ganging up against him anyway, Magnus turned his phone off and turned to his fake boyfriend with a smile.

“There you are! Where’d you run off to this morning?”

“Oh, just Izzy wanting a chat.” He rolled his eyes. 

“Talk about anything interesting?” Noticing the faint blush rise on Alec’s cheeks, he found himself intrigued even further. 

“Not really,” he lied, “just catching up.” He laughed when he heard Magnus’ stomach growl.

“Have you eaten anything today?”

“No?”

“What?! It’s almost 1:30 in the afternoon!”

“I know! But it felt weird going through your stuff and I didn’t want to bother anyone.” Chuckling Alec shook his head in mock exasperation. 

“Figure out how to work the espresso machine at least?” he nodded towards the mug in Magnus’ hand.

“That would also be a no.” Alec found himself laughing again, as he so often did with this man. 

“Mags! Come on, I’ll show you how to use it and then we’ll get some food.”

“Thank god, how would you explain to your family that you let your boyfriend starve?”

***

Magnus was happily sipping his latte and eating the French toast Alec had made for him.

“I know it’s not Sadelle’s but…”

“Darling stop, it’s delicious.” And it was, Magnus was suitably impressed. If he was honest he didn’t really cook, he always tended to just go out or order takeout when he was hungry. And he’d kind of just dragged Alec along on those decisions. But he’d never complained so he’d just assumed he also didn’t really cook. 

“Do you cook often?”

“Occasionally. I cooked for myself a lot during law school, and I cook for myself when you’re not around, but that’s not often so,” he shrugged. That sentence made Magnus hesitate as he was about to put another forkful of his food into his mouth. 

“Do you..umm.. well…do you wish that maybe I wasn’t around just a bit more often?”

“What?” Alec was honestly shocked both at the question, what it was implying and the insecurity that laced his voice as he asked it. Also, the fact that he was stuttering? He’d really never heard known Magnus to be a man that stuttered. “Mags no. How could you even think that? I literally coming knocking at your apartment all the time. Plus, I have no qualms telling people to back off if I don’t want them around so if that was the case with you, you’d know. Not that it ever would be.”

Magnus just nodded, placing the bite of food in his mouth. 

“What do you want to do today?”

“You mean before or after dinner with your lovely sounding uncle and cousins?”

Alec smirked to himself, oh he had plenty of plans regarding what he wanted to do with Magnus tonight after dinner. But he merely responded with, 

“Before. Dinner’s served at 7 so they’ll probably be here around 6:30. That gives us about… five hours to kill.”

“So like four.”

“What?”

“Four hours to kill, I’ll need at least an hour to get ready.”

“Aren’t you already ready?” Magnus was dressed, his hair was styled, and Alec could tell he had on a just bit of makeup. Magnus gasped sounding shocked.

“Well I’m not wearing this to dinner with a king! And you sure as hell aren’t wearing that,” he nodded towards the sweats Alec had thrown on earlier this morning. 

“I thought you said I look good no matter what I wear?” Magnus rolled his eyes.

“Stop fishing for compliments, darling. I don’t even let you wear sweats when we go out for burgers at home, what makes you think I’d let you wear them to a dinner where you are introducing me, _your boyfriend,_ to your uncle who happens to a be a king?”

“Fine, point taken.” Alec grumbled, “but we’re not wearing suits. I’ll put on a button-up maybe even a tie if you ask nicely but no suits.”

“We both know you’ll end up wearing whatever I ask you to.” Alec didn’t even mind the truth of that statement. “But fine, I will accept a button up and tie.”

“Wonderful. So back to the question at hand, what do you want to do today?”

Magnus glanced around the large kitchen with a huge island situated in the middle. There was something he wanted to do….

“What is it?” Alec asked, reading his mind. 

“Nothing angel, whatever you want to do.”

“Mags stop, tell me what it is. We’ll do it.”

“Well, I’ve always wanted to try making homemade Christmas cookies…”

“You’ve never made Christmas cookies?” Alec looked shocked. How many other quintessential experiences and traditions had Magnus been deprived of in his life? “Well we’ll just have to remedy that, won’t we?” he smirked. 

Magnus couldn’t help the smile that broke out across his face. 

“Let me just run up to my room and grab something really quick. You find some recipes you want to make, and we can make every single Christmas cookie under the sun, if that’s what you want.” Not even really registering it, Alec stood up and pressed a quick kiss to Magnus’ forehead before leaving the kitchen. 

Magnus just stared after Alec as he strode out of the room. Had he just kissed him? There was no audience, no one to put an act on for in that moment. Maybe… Magnus didn’t want to even let himself consider it, had never let himself consider it, despite all of his friends urging him to. The last few days, he’d noticed things. Small touches here and there, comments about making him happy and heated gazes even when they were alone. Maybe Alec _did_ have feelings for him? Maybe, just maybe there was a tiny bit of hope that he’d finally found someone who truly loved him, despite his messed-up past and all his flaws. Because Alec knew him, everything about him, things that not even his closest friends knew. Secrets that Magnus had been too ashamed to ever voice; Alec had somehow coaxed it all out of him and was still here. He felt a tiny seed of hope slowly work itself into his heart. Magnus had to know, one way or another, he had to know for sure. _Tonight._ He was going to tell Alec about the way he felt tonight. 

His heart feeling lighter already, he turned his attention to finding some recipes. 

“Find anything good?” Alec sauntered back into the kitchen with a blue tooth speaker and worked on plugging it into the wall. Pulling out his phone and scrolling through it, he turned on a Christmas playlist he found on Spotify. Glancing up he noticed Magnus looking at him oddly. It was a look that he had sometimes noticed on Magnus’ face when he looked at him before he’d quickly cover it up with a mask of something else. He moved to the stove taking out a pan and heating it up before moving to the fridge to take out some milk. “I wanted you to have the whole Christmas cookie experience! So that means Christmas music and hot chocolate; plus, the staff is lucky it’s snowing or else I would have had them, I don’t know, throw cotton balls out of the room above us so it looked like it was snowing outside or something.” He finished with a chuckle, imagining a downpour of cotton balls. 

He just wanted to fill Magnus’ life with good and happy memories to replace all the sad ones of his past. He wanted to give Magnus everything.  
“Thank you Alexander.” Magnus felt that little seed of hope blossom just a little bit more. 

“Don’t thank people for treating you the way you deserve to be treated, Magnus. But you’re welcome. Now! What recipes did you pick?”

***  
Isabelle stood in the hallway peering into the mess of what used to be recognizable as a kitchen. The sink was piled high with dirty dishes, flour and sugar coated everything and rows upon rows of different kinds of Christmas cookies covered the majority of the surfaces in the room. Jace, Simon and Clary stood behind her. They’d arrived back just a few minutes ago to the sounds of Christmas music and laughter ringing through the halls. She watched as Magnus danced around the kitchen using a wooden spoon as a microphone to sing along with the lyrics of ‘Jingle Bell Rock,’ at the top of his lungs. 

They watched Magnus jump up on the counter crooning into his spoon at Alec who had his head thrown back in laughter and looked to be covered head to toe in flour. He stepped in between Magnus’ thighs and reaching behind him to pick up a piece of dough rolled it into a ball before sticking it onto his nose. 

“I’ve never seen him like that before,” whispered Jace in awe.

“Alexander Lightwood! You did not just stick cookie dough to my nose!”

“Uh oh what are you gonna do about it Bane?”

“I make a very bad enemy you know? Are you sure you want to go down this road?” he teased Izzy’s brother leveling a mock angry glare.

“You don’t scare me, do you worst,” Alec held his arms open and although she couldn’t see his face, she could hear the taunting smirk that no doubt decorated it. 

“Alright you asked for it.” He reached behind him to grab something before locking his legs around Alec’s waist. He used one arm to hold himself against Alec by wrapping it around his neck, and used the other to push off of the counter forcing Alec to take a few steps back and place his hands on Magnus’ ass to support him. Jesus the man had a nice ass, he couldn’t help himself as he ran has hands across it. 

“Magnus what-” He was cut off by the feel of something being cracked on top off his head before feeling something slimy running down his face. 

“Did you just crack an egg on my head?” He asked in disbelief before breaking out in loud peals of laughter. Magnus was laughing as well and squirming in his grasp trying to get out. “Well obviously you didn’t think this one through because now you’re completely at my mercy.”

He walked them to the opposite side of the kitchen and grabbed the entire bag of flour they’d been using. 

“Oh my god Alexander no, please stop, darling you best put that down right now.” Magnus was laughing so hard he could barely focus on trying to escape Alec’s grasp now even as the bag of floor got closer and closer. 

“Sorry love, you asked for it,” said Alec as he laughed before dumping the entire bag over Magnus’ head, covering himself in the process as well. 

Isabelle was grinning from ear to ear as she pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of the two of them. Looking down she studied the way Alec held onto Magnus almost reverently, and the way Magnus clung to Alec despite having acted as though he was trying to escape. In the picture they were both covered in flour and although there was an egg running down the front of Alec’s face, and cookie dough stuck to Magnus’ nose, they were looking at each other as though they were the only two people in the universe. They were looking at each other like they were in love. And as far as they were concerned, there was no one present, meaning they had no reason to fake it.

They backed away in silence.  
***

They trudged up the stairs, leaving a trail of flour in their wake, laughing and teasing each other all the way back to Alec’s room. Magnus had remained adamant in them helping Mrs. O’Leary clean the kitchen, but eventually she had just laughingly kicked them out, telling them they were just making a bigger mess. 

Alec held the door open as Magnus walked past him still giggling. “I hope your happy Lightwood, I already bathed once this morning and now I have to shower all over again. I have flour in places that flour should not be.”

He watched as Magnus pulled his sweater over his head as he walked to the bathroom.

“Well you cracked an egg over my head!” He called out as he heard the shower running. 

“After you stuck cookie dough to my face!” Magnus finished stripping and stepped into the shower, immediately beginning to rinse the floor out of his hair. 

He heard Alec walk into the bathroom before he responded, “if it makes you feel better you look very cute with cookie dough stuck to your face.” He paused for a moment before adding in a much quieter, almost shy voice, “I had a lot of fun today, I umm… I hope you did too. Maybe we could do something like that again? Just the two of us, but like for real?”

As soon as he heard Alec call him cute, Magnus zoned out of whatever else Alec had been saying. His mind was in overdrive, the pounding water of the shower and the thoughts rushing through his head drowning out everything else. Magnus felt his whole-body blush and was extremely grateful for the fact that Alec could not see it. _Did people who were just friends call each other cute?_ Also maybe he was just reading too much into it, but he was pretty sure Alec had definitely been flirting with him, and he’d felt the man feeling up his ass when he’d been carrying him around the kitchen earlier. And the way that Alec had made him feel the past few days? Like Magnus was precious, and cared for and important. He let his mind wander, imagining what it would be like to have Alec Lightwood as his boyfriend for real. He smiles as he continued to scrub the flour off his body. 

Alec sat on the chaise in the bathroom waiting for Magnus to respond to his comment. But when he didn’t, he walked away, feeling embarrassed at the thought that he’d probably made him uncomfortable, and heartbroken at having let his sister get his hopes up. He knew he’d gotten too caught up in his feelings today. It’s just, Magnus seemed so happy and carefree and there’d been no one around to put on a show for, and Alec had let himself believe for a moment that Magnus felt the same way he did. But of course, that wasn’t the case, Magnus thought he was pretty, and a good friend, but that’s where the interest ended. It was fine, Alec had spent the last few years dealing with these feelings, but it still hurt more than he could have imagined now that he had confirmed what he already knew. He felt a dull ache in his heart. Of course Magnus didn't feel the same way. Magnus Bane was incredible and kind and sweet and beautiful and successful and perfect. He could literally have anyone in the world. Why would he ever want insecure, awkward, fumbling Alec? He felt a burn in his throat as the feelings threatened to overwhelm him. But he just had to push them down and focus on the one area where they were on the same page. The one area where he was pretty sure Magnus did want him. Sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please drop a kudos/comment to let me know what you thought! I really hope that you guys are enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it! Also, just a heads up to remember that the rating was changed from M to E a while ago so if you don't like smut you might have a bit of a problem with some of the chapters here on out. But I already have the next chapter mostly done so ya'll should be getting another chapter tomorrow! xoxo


	9. Dinner and Dessert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so my senior thesis is due tomorrow and this was just so much more fun to write. So here's the next chapter clocking in at almost 10k words again haha. And guys, I really hope you love it because I'm pretty sure it's my favorite one so far. Enjoy!

_6:45 pm December 23, 2020- Two Days Until Christmas_

As Magnus sat at the vanity putting the finishing touches on his makeup he still felt like he was up on cloud nine. God the day had just been so perfect. Granted all they’d done was make Christmas cookies, but still. Alec had made it so perfect with the music, and the hot chocolate and just himself. Magnus would have never thought that the simple act of making Christmas cookies could make him so happy. 

He glanced up as Alec walked in and held out his arms, turning slowly without having to be asked. “Does it pass? I mean you picked it out so I’m hoping you don’t make me change again.” This was the third outfit Magnus had put him in. He had on fitted grey trousers with thin lines of grey and navy blue adding a delicate and subtle plaid-like pattern. A plain navy blue button-up that made Alec’s eyes appear even brighter was tucked into a silver belt. 

“Stunning.”

“You don’t want me in a tie?” 

“No, you were right, it’s just dinner with your family. Don’t want to look like we’re trying too hard.”

“Is that why you’ve been in here working on your hair and makeup for almost 40 minutes,” Alec teased. 

“Careful, darling you’re treading on dangerous ground.”

“Gonna crack an egg over my head again?” Alec teased watching closely as Magnus continued blending something gold on his eyelids. Dragging his eyes down to see what Magnus had on, he started. “We match.”

Magnus chuckled, “yes darling, we do.” Magnus had on a green silk shirt that made it hard to look away from his eyes. Over the shirt he had on a navy-blue formal vest and matching navy-blue pants, which matched Alec’s shirts. He would never think to combine blue and green but on Magnus it simply looked stunning. How does he do it?

“Do what, angel?” _Shit._ He hadn’t realized that he said that out loud. 

“Always manage to look perfect.” Magnus had to pull his brush away from his eyelid in order to avoid messing up his entire face at the shock of those words. He decided to laugh it off. 

“Thank you angel, flattery will get you everywhere!” Just not in your heart, Alec thought morosely. 

“Done!” he announced! He flipped off the light on the vanity, “you know I think I need to upgrade the lights on my vanity at home because the lighting on yours is perfect.” He commented walking back into the bedroom and over to the closet to slip on his shoes. 

Alec made his way over the door and held it open, waiting for Magnus and scrolling through his phone. “Well isn’t yours a couple years old?”

“Yes so? Isn’t yours as well? You haven’t been home in two years so it must be at least that old.”

Alec glanced up, chuckling, “Huh? Mags you think I’ve ever sat at a vanity before in my life?”

“Well then why do you have one in your bathroom?” Magnus asked confused as Alec and him through the halls. He stopped at the top of the stairs and looked at Magnus like it was the most obvious thing in the world,

“I had one put in for you.”

“You had a vanity put in your bathroom for me?” Magnus’ weak little heart gave a stutter. 

“I know you hate it when you have to stay in a hotel where the lighting’s not right,” he shrugged. It was no big deal. 

He was shocked when Magnus reached up to wrap a hand around his neck to tilt his head down and pressed their lips together. Not hesitating, he wrapped his arm around the man’s back and responded to the kiss immediately. Not wanting to pass up the moment, he deepened the kiss, nipped at Magnus’ bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth. His heart soared. He’d been wrong, Magnus was kissing him, and it was perfect, and- and someone was clearing their throat. 

He pulled away and glanced down to see not only his parents, siblings and their spouses standing at the bottom of the stairs in the foyer, but his uncle and cousins as well. He didn’t even have the wherewithal to be embarrassed when he realized that the only reason Magnus had been kissing him was because they know had an audience. _Fuck Alec get a grip. Stop reading into everything._

Magnus felt the embarrassment flare up when he realized that Alec’s entire extended family had just witnessed what he had hoped to be, a private kiss to finally express his feelings to Alec in a way that he just couldn’t seem to do with words. He hoped that Alec understood. He so desperately hoped. Allowing himself a moment to regain his composure, he clutched the hand Alec was holding out to him and descended into the lion' den below. 

***  
Magnus sat rigidly at the dinner table, Alec’s hand on his knee the only thing keeping him from jumping out of his seat at the _absolute abysmal piece of shit_ that was Prince Sebastian Morgenstern. He didn’t know how Alec managed to keep his cool considering most of the filth spouting from his vile mouth was aimed at Alec. 

The introductions had started off well as he and Alec made their rounds. Valentine and Andrew were nice enough, respectful, commenting on how nice it was to finally meet him. He actually really liked Johnathon who’d shockingly enough, started off his introduction with a handshake and a compliment on Magnus’ eyeliner. The only negative thing he could say about Johnathon is that he had the misfortune of looking, and sounding, exactly like his younger brother, Sebastian. It was actually shocking that the two of them were two years apart because other than the color of their eyes, they looked like identical twins. 

And then they’d reached the devil himself who first of all, refused to shake Magnus’ hand, settling for eyeing him disdainfully. And second, the first thing that had come out of his mouth was,

“So, you’re like him then?”

“Excuse me?” Magnus had replied arching one of his perfectly shaped eyebrows. 

“Sebastian,” Alec had practically _growled,_ the warning to tread carefully clear in his voice. And Magnus would be lying if he said it wasn’t just a little sexy. 

Sebastian had ignored him, picking at his nails instead and responding to Magnus’ previous question. “You know, a homosexual.” Magnus couldn’t tell if he was squeezing Alec’s hand harder, or if Alec was squeezing his harder. He heard a collective intake of breath throughout the hall and he glanced up to see Valentine shaking his head and rolling his eyes at his son’s behavior. 

He could feel the anger and tension rolling off of Alec so he merely said “Well Sebastian, I’m pleased to see you’re just as much of a,” he paused for dramatic effect, pretending to think about the word he wanted to use, “ _delight,_ as everyone said you’d be.”

Hearing Alec’s snort of surprised laughter at what he said, he’d allowed himself the satisfaction of watching Sebastian’s eyes narrow in angered surprise, before pulling Alec back over to his parents and following them to the dining room. 

Now as they were seated at the table, his patience was growing more and more thin by the minute. Sebastian’s comments regarding Alec and his sexuality continued to get bolder and nastier, and it was infuriating that no one in his family was doing a damn thing to stop them. But every time he looked at Alec he could see the tension in his shoulders; not to mention his leg was shaking uncontrollably under the table, a tell-tell sign of a pissed off Alec. But what really made him angry is that every single time Sebastian made one of his comments, he could see the flash of doubt and insecurity in Alec’s beautiful blue eyes before he managed to mask them. Magnus had done a lot to get rid of those feelings that Alec had harbored about himself and he was not about to let Sebastian unravel all of his hard work. 

Magnus glanced at his watch. It was 9:00 pm, they’d been here for almost two hours and he didn’t know how much more he could take. He’d done his best to reassure Alec throughout the night, each time Sebastian threw something nasty at him; leaning into him, or squeezing his hand or thigh, sometimes placing a quick kiss on his cheek. 

He would sometimes manage to pull the conversation back on track. One time mentioning an international law case he’d dealt with that pulled in the interest of Valentine, Andrew and Robert. Him and Jace had talked sports, which had gotten the attention of a number of the people at the table. He’d asked Izzy about her upcoming Spring line and they’d covered that for a while. And him and Max had even engaged in a back and forth about the project Max was working on in school. 

But every time that bastard managed to wheedle in and make a stupid little dig at Alec, and every single time it effectively ended whatever conversation had been going on. Magnus took a deep breath and turned to Clary and Izzy who were deep in a conversation about makeup application techniques. When they reached eyeliner, Johnathon jumped in. 

“You know I tried it once?” He said chuckling

“Eyeliner?” Magnus and Izzy asked questioningly at the same time.

“Yup, I was going to a rock concert with some friends in the States when I was at Yale. Tried to apply it but it’s so much more difficult than it looks! I looked like a raccoon!” The four of them fell into laughter.

“I don’t know how he does it, but I swear to God I’ve never known someone to have the eyeliner skills that Magnus does! And one of my friends from LA is a celebrity makeup artist!”

“What can I say? A tiger has stripes, I have eyeliner!” That caused another round of laugher and a chuckle from Alec. Happy to hear him laughing, Magnus grasped his hand and brought it to his mouth, brushing a quick kiss to his knuckles.

“God can you stop that, it’s disgusting.” Once again the table fell deathly quiet.

“What did you just say?” Alec’s voice was low and threatening, it was not a tone Magnus had heard before. 

“I said that this,” Sebastian gestured at the two of them, “you,” he looked directly at Alec, “are disgusting.” 

“Sebastian…” Valentine said in a disciplinary tone. 

“No father. How can you all sit here and laugh and act like _that,”_ he practically spat the word, “is normal. It’s sickening. Your men for God’s sake, you’re supposed to be with women. It’s an abomination. You’re an abomination Alec, and not to mention a disgrace. You should have been removed from the royal line of succession and stripped of your title when you decided to make it officially known that you like to chase around dick in your spare time.”

Alec surged up in his seat, face red, fists clenched, ready to lay into Sebastian. And as much as Magnus wanted him to be able to do that, he knew he couldn’t. This was his family, Sebastian’s father was the king of this country, and he could make Alec’s life a living hell if he didn’t like what Alec had to say to his son. 

So, Magnus calmly pushed his chair back and placed a hand on Alec’s arm. 

“Alexander, look at me. Angel. Look at me,” he repeated as Alec slowly ripped his infuriated gaze from Sebastian’s smug face to focus on Magnus’ instead. Magnus watched his eyes soften. “Take a walk.”

“Magnus-”

“No, Darling listen to me, I’m serious. Take a walk before you say, or do, something you can’t take back.”

Throwing down his napkin on the table he turned to Sebastian and practically hissed, “you’re very lucky that he’s here, and that he’s so good at talking me down or I’d be wiping that hideous little smirk off your face with my fist,” before stalking out of the room. 

Magnus had turned and was about to go after him, but he couldn’t. Alec might’ve come to regret whatever he was going to say or do later, but Magnus knew he wouldn’t. So, he straightened his back and turned back to the table. He lowered his voice to the one he used when he was about to fire someone at work, an ominous, dark voice. 

“You listen to me,” he said staring Sebastian. And the little dick seemed to be shocked that someone was actually daring to call him out on his shit. 

“Magnus-” Jace started, standing slowly. But, without breaking eye contact with Sebastian, Magnus just held out a hand, telling Jace silently to sit down and shut up. 

“I don’t give a shit who the hell you are. Royalty or not, an asshole is an asshole, and you are probably the biggest one I’ve ever had the misfortune of meeting. Alexander Gideon Lightwood is one of the kindest, sweetest, most intelligent and compassionate people that I have ever met. Loving him is without a doubt, the best decision that I have ever made. He is not disgusting; he is not an abomination and he is not a disgrace. He is absolutely perfect in every sense of the word. And if you can’t see that I feel sorry for you. No. Actually you know what? I feel sorry for you anyway. I don’t know what happened to you to make you have so much hate and evil in your pathetic little heart, but the things you said tonight to that very amazing and very wonderful man, make YOU disgusting. They make YOU an abomination and quite frankly, they make YOU a disgrace. It’s a very good thing that you’re third in line because if I was a citizen of Alicante I’d feel disgraced and disgusted at the thought that someone as heartless, cold, and small-minded as yourself would one day be my king. Don’t you _ever_ talk about that man the way you did tonight in front of me again. Crown or no, I will not hesitate to beat your ass.” Magnus moved to leave but before doing so he paused in the doorway. Turning slowly, he nodded towards Valentine, and then his two older sons. 

“Your majesty, Andrew, Johnathon, it was a pleasure to meet you. I’m so sorry that this evening had to end on such unfortunate terms.” Looking back at Sebastian he merely said, “I would say it was a pleasure to meet you, but we both know that would be a lie.” With that he turned on his heel and strode out of the room to find Alec. 

He didn’t notice the seething darkness and rage that clouded Sebastain’s eyes as he glared at his back. If he did perhaps he would have felt a shiver go down his spine because it was a dark look that promised a painful and torturous vengeance. 

***  
Alec found himself being wound tighter and tighter all night. It was honestly a good thing Magnus had been there because he was pretty sure that no one else in the room would have been able to stop him from lunging across the table and beating his cousin to a bloody pulp. And God knows he didn’t need to end up with charges for an assault on the Prince of Alicante. The only things that had kept his temper in check for as long as he had, were Magnus’ comforting little shows of support. Without even thinking about it he grabbed one of his jackets that was hanging on a gilded rack in the coatroom off to the side of the foyer and stormed outside. 

He was furious. His breathing was ragged and his heart racing. But he wasn’t just furious, he was hurt. Because everything that Sebastian had said to him were things that he had once thought about himself. Hell, sometimes those little insecurities still managed to crawl back out. 

But once he’d met Magnus, the epitome of good, he realized that there couldn’t possibly be something wrong with his sexuality. Magnus was bisexual, and Magnus was perfect. The solution for Alec was that simple. Magnus was perfect, Magnus was not straight, therefore there couldn’t possibly be anything wrong with not being straight. And Magnus had spent the last two years encouraging and helping Alec to finally be comfortable and proud in his own skin, and with his own sexuality. 

And fucking Sebastian had somehow been able to make him question everything he’d worked on so hard. He stormed over to the equipment shed punching in the code a little harder than necessary. Flipping a switch to turn on the outside lights over the range, he grabbed a random bow and a quiver of arrows, and a small remote control before stalking back outside. He had a state-of-the-art range, and all the targets were on moving tracks that ran across the length of the range, so he could move them forward or back with the remote control. He started off easy (for him) and moved the targets back to the 50-meter market. He pulled an arrow from the quiver in his bow and notched it. Taking a deep breath, he calmed his heart rate, took position, eyed the target and let the arrow fly. 

***

Jace stared, jaw hanging open, as Magnus strutted unapologetically out of the dining room. 

“Holy shit,” he heard Clary whisper next to him. Holy shit indeed. How long had he wanted to tell off Sebastian for being a little piece of shit? Honestly he was a little jealous that Magnus had had the guts to do it after only two hours, whereas 24 years had gone by and Jace still hadn’t worked up the nerve. Although as he thought of Magnus’ words, a grin spread across his face. He was proud of Alec for finding someone who loved him so fiercely that he would go up against a member of the royal family of Alicante to defend him in a heartbeat. And honestly, Jace felt ashamed because it’s something he should have done long ago. 

He glanced up at Izzy and saw a flurry of emotions cross her face, similar to those that had just spritzed through his own mind. Amazement, shock, giddiness, jealousy, and finally shame. 

“I want him out of this house, out of this city, out of this family and out of this country immediately.” Sebastian declared. 

Valentine opened his mouth to say something. 

And in that moment a thousand thoughts flitted through Jace’s head. Memories of him, Izzy and Alec swimming in the lake as a child, late nights sneaking into each other’s rooms past bedtime to read stories and play games, trips into the village where they’d spend their allowances gorging on candy and ice-cream. How Alec had come home from Oxford in the middle of final exams on the day of his and Max’s accident, how he’d flown out to LA on an hour’s notice to help Jace with his proposal for Clary; and how Alec had always steadfastly supported him in everything Jace had ever done. And he realized that for the first time, maybe ever, Alec seemed really truly happy with his life, with his relationship with Magnus and perhaps most importantly, with himself. And Jace absolutely could not let him lose Magnus. 

So before Valentine could open his mouth to go along with Sebastian’s demand, Jace’s chair was being thrown back and he stood up. 

“If you kick Magnus out of this house, or this country, if you force him out of Alec’s life, you’ll lose me too.” There was silence. 

And then Izzy was standing up, “me as well.”

Max was next, “and me.”

There was silence as his cousins, parents and uncle stared at the three of them. 

“What like that’s some kind of threat? You three are nothing.”

Slowly Johnathon pushed his chair back and stood up as well, this time Sebastian’s eyes narrowed.

“I’m sorry dad but I’m on them with this one. Magnus seems like a really good person and you can’t punish him for loving Alec. And he’s right, Alec is a good man, he deserves to be happy.”

They were all shocked even further when Robert said in a low voice, “Valentine, I think you all should leave. Sebastian has overstayed his welcome in my house.”

“Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are? I am the prince of Alicante and I-”

 _“ENOUGH.”_ Valentine’s voice roared through the dining room, and suddenly they were all reminded of the fact that this man was a king. “I appreciate the beautiful sentiments that you all hold for Alec and his seemingly lovely, if not rather brash, boyfriend. But if you all would’ve let me finish, I was going to suggest to my son,” he looked pointedly at Sebastian, “that the next time he tries to demand taking someone’s succession rights away, he’d do best to remember that his own can be taken away just easily.”

For what felt like the 100th time this evening, silence descended on the room. 

“But father..”

“Sebastian I think it would be best if you waited in the car. We’ll be out shortly.” When his son didn’t move, he leveled him a glare that would have sent God himself cowering. After Sebastian left he turned to his brother. 

“Robert, Maryse, I am extremely sorry for my son’s behavior, I should not have allowed it to go on so long tonight. I’ve always been fond of Alec, that boy has a good head on his shoulder. I’m very happy that he seems to have found someone that compliments him so wonderfully. I hope to see you all at the New Year’s Eve party?”

With a nod of affirmative from Robert, Valentine swept out of the room, Andrew and Johnathon following. 

Jace looked at Izzy and then Max. Glancing down at Clary and seeing the beaming smile across his face he knew he’d done the right thing. Turning to his father he opened his mouth to say something. But it was Robert who spoke. 

“I think we all owe Alec an apology.” Nodding their affirmatives, the family stood up and collectively left the dining room. 

***

Magnus stood, leaning against one of the lampposts positioned behind where Alec was standing. He watched the ferocity with which Alec notched arrow after arrow. Hitting every single target dead center, no matter how far away he moved them. He waited patiently until he saw the tension drain from the man’s shoulders, and his body begin to physically relax. Only then did Magnus approach. So focused on the man in front of him, he didn’t even notice the group leaving the house as they began traipsing across the snow covered lawn towards them. 

“Darling are you okay?” He placed a hand on Alec’s shoulder, enough of a touch to be comforting, should Alec want it, but not so much as to be overbearing should Alec prefer to be alone right now. When Alec dropped his bow and pulled Magnus into his arms, burying his head in the shorter man’s neck, Magnus was immensely relieved that Alec’s preference was the former. He wrapped one arm around him, moving the other to thread soothingly through Alec’s hair. “Oh angel,” he whispered, “I am so sorry.” He didn’t say anything else, not when Alec’s grip around him tightened, not when he felt something damp against his neck, and not when he heard Alec’s quiet sniffle. He merely moved his one hand under Alec’s coat to rub gentle circles on his back and repeatedly whispered to Alec how strong, amazing and wonderful he was. 

Alec didn’t know how much time passed before they were broken out of their silent haze of sadness and comfort by the sound of someone sneezing. It could have been seconds or hours; he had no idea. He just allowed himself to be comforted by the feeling of Magnus’ arms around him as his amazing best friend reminded him over and over again of all the reasons Sebastian was wrong about him. 

When he heard the noise however, he looked up to see his entire immediate family plus Jace, Simon and Clary standing in the snow watching them. 

“We just wanted to make sure you were okay,” Izzy stepped forward. 

“To apologize for not standing up for you sooner,” Jace added, as the rest of the family nodded their heads in solemn agreement. 

“But clearly we are not the ones you needed,” the words from his mother’s mouth were not bitter, rather she sounded joyous at the thought that Magnus had been the one to comfort him. 

“That’s not true,” Magnus said softly, “family is always needed and wanted.”

Maryse’s smile grew upon hearing Magnus words. 

“Do you know what I think would make everyone feel better?” Max asked slyly.

Alec chucked, finally pulling away from Magnus, “what’s that buddy?” He watched a grin spread slowly across Max’s face and before he knew what was happening, he was being hit square in the face with a snowball. 

“A snowball fight.” 

“Oh, I see how it is,” Alec laughed leaning down and already rolling a ball of snow in his hands. He launched it towards Max who used to cane to step out of the way, so Alec’s snowball missed Max, instead hitting his mother squarely in the chest. He froze. 

“Oh, you’re gonna pay for that one son!” And just like that an all-out snowball fight ensued. 

In no time at all, three unofficial teams had been formed. It was Alec, Robert and Max on one team, Magnus, Izzy and Clary on another team, and Jace, Maryse, and Simon on another. 

They ran around the lawn launching snowballs at each other, laughing, screaming and scooping piles of snow into make-shift barriers. The night around them slowly grew darker as the laughter only continued to grow louder. 

Alec was taking aim at Izzy when all of a sudden something, or someone was tackling him to the ground. He landed on his ass and in no time at all Magnus was straddling his hips pinning his hands above his head with one hand and holding a snowball over his face in another. 

“Accept defeat!” He demanded, although he couldn’t seem to help the gasps of laughter as Alec began bucking his hips trying to shake him lose. He glanced over to his side and noticed Jace in a similar position, with Clary perched on top of him, a snowball held threateningly over his head. 

Bucking his hips again, his eyes snapped to Magnus’ when the man on top of him let out a low growl. He realized Magnus’ pupils had dilated and he leaned down to murmur, “you _really_ need to stop doing that Alexander.” 

When Alec just looked at him confusedly, Magnus simply raised an eyebrow and rolled his hips once. Alec’s dick twitched and hardened slightly at the friction and then…Alec’s eyes went wide when he noticed something else. Magnus rolled his hips one final time and Alec realized those hadn’t been gasps of laughter at all, they’d been a very different type of gasp because he had been inadvertently thrusting his hips into Magnus’ now _very hard cock._ How had he not noticed that? He could feel it rubbing against him. At this realization he felt himself grow incrementally harder yet again. Some seducer he was. Wait, had he caused that? He couldn’t help himself; he pressed his hips up again, this time briefly rubbing his erection against Magnus’.

Magnus’ eyes darkened and he shivered, “are you trying to make me cum in my pants, darling?”

Alec’s mouth fell open. _Holy shit. Could he do that?_

“Magnus! Mission successful? Have you managed to get an admittance of defeat?” He heard Clary calling. 

“Oh, mission successful darling!” Magnus called sliding off of the unfairly sexy man below him who’d managed to get him ridiculously hard in a matter of minutes. 

“Yes! That’s a win for Team Fabulous!”

“Team Fabulous?” Alec arched a brow, looking up at Magnus whose pupils were still dilated. Magnus shrugged, 

“It’s a solid team name,” he held out a hand and pulled Alec up when he accepted. 

Once he was on his feet, he couldn’t help but let his gazer wander down, smirking at the very obvious bulge in Magnus’ pants. His attention, however, was promptly focused on something else. Magnus was shivering and, how had he not noticed that Magnus wasn’t wearing a coat? They must’ve been outside for at least an hour by now. 

“Jesus Magnus! Your lips are blue.” He shrugged out his jacket before wrapping it around Magnus’ shoulders. Pulling him into his side to share his body hear, he grabbed Magnus’ hands only to notice that they were cold as ice. “We need to get you inside.”

“Everyone ready to call it a night?” laughed his father. His father. Wow. Alec could not remember the last time that his whole family had ever engaged in something like this before. A snowball fight with laughter and teasing and love. 

“Yeah Magnus here is freezing.”

“Honestly Alexander I’m fine.” Although now that he was no longer running around, the cold had begun to seep in, and his teeth were chattering. 

“Nope let’s go back, you need to warm up and get out of these soaking wet clothes.”

“Oh Magnus, dear!” His mother’s eyes were shining with concern when she caught a glimpse of him under the lights that were still on over the range, “hurry inside before you catch hypothermia.”

By the time he heard Jace calling out that he’d grab Alec’s stuff and shut down the range, Alec already had Magnus halfway back to the house. 

***

“Mags what on earth were you thinking running outside in the middle of December on a freezing night without a coat on?” Alec asked from inside the bathroom where he was running a steaming hot bath for him. 

Alec had Magnus wrapped in a huge fuzzy faux fur blanket and promptly sat him in front of the fire before telling him to stay put.

“I’m sorry if my first thought was making sure you were okay and not whether or not I was wearing a coat,” Magnus laughed teasingly. “Also, I’m fine, this really isn’t all necessary.”

“Would you just stop? Let me take care of you.” Magnus snuggled deeper into the blanket, smiling at the thought of having someone who wanted to take care of him, especially since that someone was Alec. Staring in the flames of the fire flickering in front of him, the vow he’d made to himself that morning came rushing back. 

The idea of telling Alec how he really felt about him was both exhilarating and terrifying. Finally, he allowed himself to imagine, just for a moment what his life would look like if Alec was his real boyfriend. Honestly it wouldn’t look very different then it did right now, except he’d be able to be open about how he felt. To love Alec with everything he had, and to for once, feel that love returned. To be able to touch him, and kiss him and run his hands through that silky hair whenever he wanted. He couldn’t stop the slow smile that spread across his face. 

After adding the bubbles and the bath salts that he knew Magnus preferred, Alec sat on the chaise staring at the water rising in the tub carefully weighing his options. Obviously Magnus did not have the same level of feelings for Alec that Alec did to him. After their perfect day baking cookies today, and yesterday, hours spent wandering through the village buying presents for his family and laughing and talking, he had honestly thought that maybe Izzy was right. But the man hadn’t even been able to refuse Alec when he’d all but asked him out in the bathroom earlier that day, instead ignoring the question completely.

He moved his hand over his chest, massaging at the almost physical pain he felt there at the thought of Magnus not returning his feelings. _At least now he knew for sure._ But he knew something else for sure, Magnus’ body wanted him, that much had been evident tonight. Alec realized after the last few days, that he was so deeply in love with Magnus that he didn’t even know if it was possible to feel this way about someone again. 

Could he have emotionless sex with Magnus? No, because he couldn’t do anything with Magnus without emotions involved. But he could just enjoy what he could for the time being. They were already pretending to be dating all day; if at night they were having sex, Alec could just continue pretending. He had two weeks. He was going to make the most of it, have Magnus in whatever way for however long he could, and then he would deal with the rest later. What did it matter? His heart was already fully invested, he had literally nothing to lose. Well, except his virginity.

He got up to turn off the water when the tub was sufficiently full before walking back into the bedroom. He found Magnus where he’d left him, curled up in one of the large armchairs that he’d pulled in front of the fire and wrapped in a huge blanket. He could tell that the man was still shivering slightly despite the warmth that surrounded him. 

Walking over he scooped him up in his arms and carried him back into the bathroom. 

“Alexander! I am not an invalid! I’m just cold, you don’t have to carry me,” Magnus laughed even as he had wrapped an arm around Alec’s neck. 

He set him down in the bathroom and turned his back demanding “strip.”

“You know I’ve always imagined those words coming out of your mouth, but this is not the situation in which I’d prefer to hear them.” Alec smirked, 

“Get in the tub Magnus.” He heard a splash and a hiss before a long drawn out sigh. 

“You can turn around now if you want.” The sight of Magnus in the tub was a vision. Even completely submerged from his shoulders down, and covered in bubbles, the sight was stunning. His eyes were closed, and his head was leaning back against the towel that Alec had folded and strategically placed to act as a headrest. “I guess I didn’t realize how cold I really was.”

“Of course, you didn’t. You’re always too busy worrying about others to remember to take care of yourself.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

“Only when you’re the one who suffers because of it. You’ve got to take better care of yourself.” He studied Magnus, watching him play with the bubbles, refusing to meet Alec’s eyes. “Magnus?”

“I guess I just really never had someone that cared much about whether I take care of myself. People always just seem to want something from me. My body, my money, my services as a lawyer, my story.” He trailed off and Alec’s heart broke. He wanted to scream how much he wanted Magnus, everything about him, but he refrained.

“People care about you Magnus, people love you, you just have to let them.” This time it was Alec who refused to meet Magnus’ eyes. He busied himself by pulling out some fluffy, white towels and what looked like a small white drying rack from the closet. 

Magnus watched him plug in the odd-looking rack and carefully drape the towels over the various rods. “What is that?”

“Towel warmer. It was a gift from Izzy for Christmas one year. Don’t know why she chose this of all things though,” he said with a small laugh. 

“You’re warming up towels for me?”

Alec rolled his eyes, “yes I’m warming up towels for you. Now will you stop questioning my every move and just enjoy it.” Alec picked up the book he’d brought in and relaxed into the chaise keeping an eye on Magnus to make sure he didn’t try to cut his time short. He settled in to read.

Eventually he heard Magnus sigh, 

“I should get out soon before my skin turns all pruney.” Alec nodded; he’d timed it perfectly. Just a moment later, he heard a soft knock on the bedroom door. 

“I’ll be right back.” Leaving the bathroom and opening the door of his bedroom, he smiled “thank you Mrs. O’Leary.”

“Of course, dear, just so you know, I really like this one,” she smiled and winked at him. 

“Yeah, so do I.” He took the tray from her and walked it over leaving it on his desk before moving back to the bathroom. 

“Done?”

“Done.” 

Alec grabbed a towel from the rack, moving over to the tub he held it open and closed his eyes. He heard the water slosh as Magnus stepped out and then Magnus was grabbing his arms, encircling himself with them so he was wrapped not only in the towel, but also in Alec’s arms. 

Turning slightly, he angled himself, so he was looking up at the beautiful man that, for some reason, liked to take care of him. Their eyes met and he swore you could cut the tension between the two of them with a knife.

“Alexander,” he whispered, “I-” his eyes went wide when his stomach growled comically loud. 

Alec forced himself to pull back from the intoxicating man in his arms. He tossed him another towel and gestured for him to follow him. He handed Magnus a pair of flannel pajamas to change into. 

“I am NOT putting those on.” Magnus crossed his arms, causing his biceps to flex, naturally drawing Alec’s attention away. _Doesn’t matter what you have on, if things go my way they’ll be coming off soon enough anyway,_ Alec thought. 

“Mags your other one’s are in the laundry and you only packed one pair for the trip.”

“You mean YOU only packed one pair.” 

Alec laughed, “yeah and you’re lucky I did or else you would have no pairs.” Malec huffed, it was true. 

“Dress and then food.”

“Food?” 

“Yes food.” Alec turned back towards Magnus and was surprised to find that he already had the pants on, and the shirt was hanging open on his chest. Despite Magnus’ height, Alec’s clothes looked huge on him, and Alec couldn’t help but think that he’d never seen a more endearing sight. 

He moved to the dresser to grab the tray carrying it over to the bed. Setting it down he sat himself and patted the bed next to him. Magnus sat down as Alec took off the cover. 

“Grilled cheese and chicken noodle soup has never looked as delicious as it does in this very moment.” Magnus had half of his grilled cheese inhaled in mere seconds and was already starting in on the soup. “So good, how’d you know? It’s still hot and everything.”

“You hardly touched your dinner, and I know you love bathes but hate spending more then 20 minutes in them because your skin wrinkles, the timing wasn’t hard.” Alec shrugged. Magnus opened his mouth but was silenced by a finger being placed over it. “Nope. Remember? No questions, just eat your food.” Magnus nodded slowly. They ate in comfortable silence, both boys’ minds racing. 

When they were done Magnus got up to put the tray back on the desk. When he turned around he took in the sight of Alec leaning against one of the bottom posters of his four-poster bed staring at Magnus, heatedly. He swallowed heavily as Alec traced his eyes across the skin on display by the shirt hanging off of his shoulders. 

“Fuck Magnus you look so hot in my clothes.” Magnus felt himself go completely still, even as the roughness of Alec’s voice, and the words that spilled out of his mouth had Magnus swelling in his hideous flannel pants. What was going on? His eyes tracked every muscle in Alec’s body as he pushed himself up and stalked slowly across the room towards Magnus. Jesus this man was so sexy. Magnus was suddenly forced to take a step back because of how closely Alec was standing to him. _It’s now or never Bane._

***

“Look Alexander, I need… umm… I need to talk to you about something. I l-” whatever he was going to say was cut off as Alec once again silenced him with a finger. Instead the taller man continued to move closer, backing Magnus up until his back was pressed against the wall. 

“Tell me you want this Mags,” Alec’s voice was low, unsteady, desperate. “Tell me you feel this too, that you want me as badly as I want you.” He couldn’t help it, it felt like he’d been holding it in forever. He needed to know if Magnus was craving his body as much as he was craving his. And ever since their little interaction in the snow earlier, he’d been on edge, Waiting. 

“Alexander,” Magnus’ voice was a throaty whisper. _Alec wanted him. He had feelings for Magnus- he felt the same way._ Magnus was ecstatic as soon as the thoughts crossed his mind, but just like that they were gone when he heard his name on Alec’s tongue. 

“Magnus.” It was almost a whine it was filled with so much need. He realized that although they were close, Alec wasn’t actually physically touching him. He was waiting for an answer from Magnus. So, Magnus answered him. Standing on his toes, he surged up and crashed his lips against Alec’s. This wasn’t like their other kisses- soft, fleeting, tame. This was hard and it was fast, and it felt _so good._

Alec moaned at the heat of Magnus’ mouth against his own. He tilted Magnus’ head further to get a better angle before sucking Magnus’ lower lip into his mouth, nibbling gently at it before tracing his tongue against the seam of Magnus’ mouth. He was granted entry immediately and Alec thrust his tongue into Magnus’ mouth. Tasting, plundering, taking. Eventually Magnus took control of the kiss and wrapped his tongue around Alec’s, tugging slightly before letting it go, only run it softly along the inside of Alec’s mouth. 

He felt Magnus press closer to him, moving one arm to wind around his neck and running the other across Alec’s chest. He moved one hand to cup Magnus’ ass and grabbed Magnus thigh with the other, trying to nonverbally communicate what he wanted. Magnus got the hint and wrapped his legs around Alec’s hips as he grabbed the smaller man’s ass lifting him up and pressing him harder against the wall. 

Feeling his almost-fully hard cock brush against Magnus, he had to rip his mouth away from Magnus’ tilting his head back to let out a groan at the feeling. Magnus moved to his neck pressing hot, open mouthed kisses to his skin, occasionally nipping only to then soothe it by running his tongue over it. He moved one hand to push the flannel off of Magnus, running his hands over the silky soft smooth skin, and hard muscle of Magnus’ shoulders and shifting the man in his grasp now that he was carrying all of Magnus’ weight with his one arm. Alec was pretty sure he had died and gone to heaven when Magnus rolled his hips against Alec’s own, bringing their cocks in contact yet again. He needed more. 

He carried Magnus across the room, carefully leaning over the bed to drop him down, he immediately covered his body with his own before pressing their lips together once again. He groaned when Magnus broke the kiss only to see a grin spread across the other man’s face as he moved out from under Alec only to push his hand against his chest, pushing Alec to lie down and then crawling on top of him. He straddled Alec’s lap, grinding his erection down into Alec’s and pulling low groans from both their mouths before leaning back over Alec to kiss his way down his chest. He stopped at Alec’s nipple, slowly flicking it with the tip of his tongue, causing Alec to arch his back off the bed.

“Fuck Magnus,” Alec breathed around the pleasure coursing through his body. 

“Oh, we’ll get there darling, don’t you worry. But not tonight, I plan to take my own sweet time with you.” He pressed a quick kiss to Alec’s lips before moving back to his chest. He took Alec’s nipple in his mouth sucking on it while gently tweaking the other and Alec felt like he could have died from the pleasure then and there. He moaned. 

“Interesting, I wonder…” Magnus mused pulling back and studying Alec. Taunting him with another roll of his hips, grinding himself against Alec’s cock, which was now painfully hard in his pants. 

“God Magnus, stop teasing.”

“But I’m curious angel, your nipples are _deliciously_ sensitive. I wonder if I could make you cum from nipple stimulation alone.”

Was that even a thing? Alec was suddenly reminded of how much more experience Magnus had, of the fact that Alec was lacking any experience whatsoever. But God, Alec was pretty sure he’d try just about anything from Magnus. The man was so fucking sexy, he couldn’t believe this was happening.

He threw his head back and moaned when Magnus palmed his dick over the fabric of the sweatpants he had on. 

“Anything you want Mags,” he panted, “just please tonight I just need…” he trailed off too distracted by the vision of Magnus tracing the outline of his abs with his tongue. 

“Do you know how long I’ve wanted to get my hands on these?” Magnus whispered against the muscles of his stomach. “God you’re so beautiful, so pretty you know that? What do you need darling, tell me what you need?” He lapped at Alec’s abs before moving back upwards to suck on the skin right above Alec’s nipple. Occasionally moving his tongue to flick the bud quickly, only to move it away again. 

“Magnus…god…please…”

“Please what darling? Do you want my hand?”

“God yes,” Alec arched his hips pushing up against Magnus who rewarded him with a roll of his own, giving Alec the friction, he needed so desperately. 

“Where do you want my hand, Alexander? Here?” he trailed his fingers over Alec’s lips. 

Alec looked him in the eyes before wrapping his tongue around Magnus’ fingers and pulling them into his mouth. He watched Magnus’ eyes go wide as he wrapped his tongue around the fingers in his mouth, getting them nice and wet before letting them go with a pop. 

“You really are fucking perfect,” Magnus whispered almost reverently, the words causing Alec to buck his hips up again. He moved his hands to dig into Magnus’ hips and pushed the man’s body down on his cock throwing his head back at the feeling. The feeling of Alec manhandling him to seek his pleasure had Magnus throbbing. 

Alec’s voice was raspy as he moaned out, “damnit Magnus…”

“Yes of course, sorry darling you’re just so sexy it’s really distracting.” He trailed his hand lower over his abs, bypassing his nipples entirely, “Is this where you want me angel?” 

“Fuck Magnus you know it isn’t.”

“Mmm such a filthy, dirty mouth,” Magnus swallowed Alec’s next moan by connecting their mouths yet again. And _finally_ he felt Magnus’ fingers trace down the v of his hips to brush over his cloth-covered erection. He pulled away from Alec’s mouth, “Here?”

“Yes please… Magnus… God… please…” Alec stuttered as Magnus grasped him through his pants and squeezed. “More, Mags I need more.” Magnus was so hard, and the sound of Alec practically begging him to give him a hand job had him fighting the urge cum, despite having not even been touched yet.

Alec almost cried out when he felt Magnus moving away from him before he realized the man was just divesting them both of their pants. Magnus resumed his position atop of Alec and latched his mouth onto Alec’s collarbone before running his thumb along the slit of Alec’s cock.  
Alec keened and arched his hips as Magnus finally touched him where he so desperately needed it. He spread the pre-come that was leaking out of his tip across his dick before wrapping his hand around Alec’s huge width and pumping slowly. 

“Such a pretty cock Alexander. Almost as pretty as you. So many things I want to do to you. ” Magnus moaned as Alec pulled him down by his neck pressing hot kisses against his mouth. 

“Mags…ahh yes wanted you for so long,” he gasped, “Want, I…. want…”

“What darling what do you want?” Magnus asked briefly biting down on the patch of skin he had been working on above Alec’s collarbone. He wanted to see the beautiful dark mark bloom on his lover’s skin as a reminder of tonight. 

“Want to make you feel good too Mags,” Magnus didn’t even stop to consider how insecure and unsure he sounded. 

“Oh baby you make me feel so good.” Not stopping his movements on Alec, he used his other hand to grab Alec’s and placed it over his own ridiculously hard dick. “See baby? Do you see how hard you make me? You’re so fucking sexy. This is you, all you.” Alec gripped him and Magnus thrust his hips into Alec’s hand letting out a moan, his head falling back as he picked up the pace on Alec’s dick, pumping him faster, flicking his wrist every so often. Not stopping his movements, he swiped his thumb under the tip of Alec’s head and, 

“Yesss oh god please, Magnus.”

“That’s right darling, let loose, let go for me.” Alec moved his free hand to his mouth, sucking his fingers into his mouth before moving it back down to Magnus’ dick and using it to lube him up. Magnus moaned Alec’s name and pumped harder into Alec’s hand, which held a vice-like grip around his cock. Magnus was close, fuck what was it about Alec that turned Magnus into a virginal, horny teenage boy?

“Alexander I need you to cum for me when I tell you to, can you do that?

“God yes Mags I’m so close… so close… fuck please yes I’ve wanted this for so long.” Magnus squeezed Alec, feeling him swelling in his hand. He looked Alec in the eyes and whispered, 

“Now, cum for me, darling” as he bit down on Alec’s nipple, Alec screamed his name as his orgasm ripped through him. The sound of his name on Alec’s lips and the feeling of hot, thick ropes of Alec’s cum covering his hand and their chests was enough to push Magnus over the edge, squirting his own release into Alec’s hand. 

“Fuck.” Magnus said collapsing on top of the man who had just made Magnus cum harder than he had in ages using hardly anything but his sheer sexiness and his hand. _It probably has something to do with the fact that you’re in love with him too,_ Magnus thought to himself. 

“God Magnus that was so good, you’re beautiful you know that?” Magnus leaned down to plant a quick kiss to Alec’s lips before rolling off of him and standing up. Alec made a sound of protest in his throat.

“Don’t worry darling I’m just grabbing something to clean us up a bit.” 

Alec watched Magnus as he walked into the bathroom. God that ass was sinful and fuck if Magnus didn’t have the most beautiful body Alec had ever seen. Never in his wildest dreams had he thought his first sexual experience, and a hand job no less, would be that intense. But the way Magnus had talked to him? He probably could have cum from those words alone. But he sobered briefly when he realized how hard he’d had to fight not to tell Magnus how much he loved him throughout that whole interaction. Oh well, he’d think about that later, at least tonight he could spend the night with Magnus wrapped in his arms. He could just tell him he was a post- sex cuddler. He was pretty sure that was a thing. 

Magnus grabbed two washcloths and ran them under warm water. He used the first to wipe himself clean and took the other one out to Alec. He couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face at the sight of the beautiful man lounging in bed. He gently sat down, and when Alec reached for the washcloth he pulled it out of his reach. 

“Now let me to take care of you, pretty boy.” He saw Alec blush at the name and smirked as he ran the cloth down Alec’s body in slow, gentle swipes, removing any evidence of the mess they had just made. When he was done Alec tossed the cloth on floor and reached to turn the off the lamp on the bedside table. 

Magnus felt a tentative arm around his waist as Alec pressed his chest against Magnus’ back. 

“Is this alright? I like to cuddle after sex.” Magnus responded by silently moving himself farther into Alec’s embrace. Placing his hand over the much paler, larger hand that was resting against his stomach. He heard Alec’s breathing even out within minutes. 

Magnus felt himself drifting off, so peaceful and content, being lulled into sleep by the warm weight of Alec pressed behind him. He’d been lusting after Alec so long, and when he’d begged Magnus to tell him that his feelings were returned, Magnus had thought his heart was going to explode with happiness. _Although Alec had no problem making him explode in a very different way._ He snuggled in closer to the man he was in love with, enjoyed being wrapped in his arms. He slowly felt his eyelids droop and drifted off to sleep, happier than he had been in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOO what did we think? We've got Magnus defending Alec's honor and we've got quality Lightwood family bonding and we've FINALLY got some real Malec action. But our two lovely little idiots still haven't actually talked anything out. Do we think it's all smooth sailing? Guess you gotta keep reading to find out.... drop me a kudos or a comment to let me know you guys are enjoying, and if there's anything you're dying to see at some point let me know! I might work it in if it's not planned already! xoxo


	10. Pretty Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thesis paper submitted, now just finals and I'll be a college grad on summer vacation with all the time to write in the world! (Hopefully) I hope you enjoy lovelies! xoxo

_December 24, 2020- 1 Day until Christmas_

Magnus woke to the feeling of soft, warm kisses being pressed against his neck. Not opening his eyes, he simply pressed his back farther into the chest of the man who was spooning him. It was Christmas eve, and everything felt perfect. 

“Morning, baby,” the gruff, raspy voice and pet name that Alec used, as well as memories of last night had Magnus’ already semi-hard dick hardening even further. _Jesus what was this man doing to him? All he’d done was say good morning and it was enough to have Magnus hard and leaking._ He couldn’t remember ever feeling this content and whole (and horny) merely from being held in someone’s arms and told good morning.

Last night had been amazing, but Alec wasn’t sure if there was any feeling better then waking up with Magnus wrapped in his arms. He was nervous about how Magnus would react to what happened last night in the light of day. But when he felt the man stirring and then wake up only to snuggle deeper into him, his heart soared. If this is what being intimate with Magnus got him, other than the mind-numbing orgasms, then for the time being it was worth it, even if his feelings weren’t returned. Although, it had been his first time doing anything like that and he honestly didn’t know if it had been okay for Magnus.

“Mags, last night, it was good for you too, right?” Magnus was shocked when he had the shaky insecurity of Alec’s next question, 

“Yes darling, so good. You truly were perfect.” Alec hummed and pressed another soft kiss to the bare skin of his shoulder. 

When Magnus shifted again he smirked at the feeling of Alec’s morning wood pressed against his ass. He pushed back against it, wiggling his bottom a bit to tease the man behind him. 

“Eager already, are we, pretty boy?” Feeling ten times bolder since last night, Alec pushed himself forward against Magnus, sliding his cock against the crease of Magnus’ ass. 

“You’re one to talk Mags, you were rubbing up against me in your sleep yesterday morning. Care to share what you were dreaming about?” he teased.

Magnus’ jaw dropped; had he really been doing that? It wouldn’t surprise him given his dreams that night and the state he’d woken up in. He also couldn’t help but love this bold, confident, sexy version of Alec. 

“Had a _very_ hot dream that night.”

“Oh?” Alec’s hand fluttered over Magnus’ hips, reaching around to stroke the taut, smooth skin of his stomach, distractedly tracing teasing little patterns over the muscles there.

“Alexander…” Magnus breathed, desperately wanting that hand to slide further down his body, pushing back to grind into Alec. 

“Was I in that dream by any chance Mags?” He moved his hand lower, brushing the skin of Magnus’ hips right above his erection. He felt Magnus shift, trying to push himself up and into Alec’s hand. Alec chuckled and moved his hand back up to the man’s chest as he bent his head over Magnus’ shoulder, to suck at the skin of neck, right where it met his shoulder. 

“Now who’s being a tease?” Breathing a laugh into Magnus’ skin Alec responded, 

“Just tell me about your dream Mags, and I’ll give you want.” He moved his hand back down and dragged the very tip of one finger down the length Magnus’ cock, motivating him to give in. 

“Alexander….” Magnus whined; Alec couldn’t help the grin that spread over his face at the fact that Magnus was so desperate for his touch that he was whining.

“Come on baby, just tell me,” he reached down to his own cock and positioned it so that with every little thrust of his hips, it was sliding back and forth along the crease of Magnus’ ass cheeks. It felt amazing. 

He heard Magnus moan. He quickly grabbed the hand that the other man had been using to stroke himself. 

“Oh no, that’s cheating Mags. You get me, or you get nothing.”

“Fuck Alexander, just touch me.” Alec continued gliding along Magnus’ ass relishing in the feel of his dick sliding between Magnus’ cheeks. He always woke up so horny, he just wanted to get off, it had felt so good last night. 

“Tell me about your dream baby,” Alec ghosted his fingers down across Magnus’ chest, fleetingly running his nails over his nipples before moving lower to brush his abs, all the way down to the skin right above his dick and back up again. Slowly, teasingly, maddeningly. 

Magnus ignored him and tried to shift so that he could grind himself against the mattress, he needed the friction. The feel of Alec’s dick against his ass was so fucking hot, it made him desperate for Alec to be doing very different things with his ass. But Alec grabbed his hips, holding him in place and thrust against him with more force. 

“Come on Mags, just tell me. Don’t make me cum without you,” he added. That seemed to do the trick. 

“You,” Magnus breathed at his words, “I was dreaming about you.” He gasped as Alec finally closed his hand around his cock. 

“Yes Alexander,” he groaned as he finally got what he had been so desperate for. 

“God Mags… you’re so hard, I haven’t even touched you.” He worked the precum that was dripping from his tip across the shaft. “All this just from the feel of me gliding my dick across your ass?”

“Mmm darling for you… you…” he trailed off as Alec ripped a loud moan from his throat tugging on his cock slowly moving his hand up and down Magnus’ length, flicking his wrist and occasionally brushing under the head. 

“Tell me love, tell me about your dream. What were you doing?” Alec tweaked Magnus’ nipple with one hand as he continued to pump Magnus, slowly, leisurely. 

Magnus gasped, “you, Alexander ohhh…” he trailed off as Alec pressed another kiss to his shoulder before nipping at the skin.

“What were _we_ doing baby?” Which each press of Magnus’ hips into his hand, he’d bring his ass back to press harder against Alec, causing his dick to slide deeper into the crease. He could feel his orgasm building up. “Tell me.”

“I was riding you, in the bathtub, it was so hot, you were so hot,” Magnus gasped as Alec pinched his other nipple and picked up the pace, moving his hand faster along his dick as he tried to get Magnus as far along as he was. 

“Fuck baby. Do you want that one day soon? Want me inside you, fucking you, making you feel so good?”

“God… yes…want it all…everything…with you” Magnus moaned, and Alec had to slow his movement slightly to stop the pressure he felt building up. This was so new, and so hot he had to at least try to hold out a bit longer before cumming like an inexperienced teenager. 

“Mags you’re so sexy you know that? Remember that Sunday morning? You were right I was jerking myself off. I was imagining your mouth wrapped around my dick. Want to fuck your mouth so bad baby.” He almost had a heart attack when Magnus grabbed the hand that had been playing with his nipples and moved it up, taking two of Alec’s fingers into his mouth. Magnus wrapped his tongue around them, sucking on his fingers like he’d suck on Alec’s cock. 

Alec thrust harder into the crease of Magnus’ ass, and when he felt Magnus’ own hand reach behind him to begin massaging Alec’s balls he swore. 

His movements were growing erratic and he hoped Magnus was close. He’d picked up on their mutual enjoyment of dirty talk, realizing that Magnus seemed to get off on Alec’s filthy words as much as Alec did on his. 

“God yes baby, suck my fingers like you’d suck my cock, that’s right. Your ass feels so good on my dick. Can’t wait to have you inside me. And I can’t wait to be inside you, filling you up, wrecking you. You’re so beautiful, want to make you feel so good Mags.” He felt Magnus’ back arch and heard his name on the man’s lips before he felt the warm, sticky evidence of Magnus’ release on his hand. He continued his movements milking Magnus’ cock with deliberate pumps, helping him draw out his orgasm.

“Alexander!” His name was like a prayer on Magnus’ lips. Magnus massaged Alec’s balls harder as he thrust his hips against Magnus’ ass desperate to finish himself off. And when Magnus brushed his fingers against the smooth, soft skin under Alec’s balls, he muffled his scream, biting down into Magnus’ shoulder and shooting his load across Magnus’ ass and back. 

He closed his eyes and relaxed, spent against the mattress, still spooning Magnus in the same position. He felt Magnus turn in his arms and opened his eyes as Magnus pressed a quick kiss to his lips. Tightening his arms around the other man, he closed his eyes again as Magnus rested his head against Alec’s chest. They laid in silence for a few minutes, basking in their post-orgasm glow and enjoying the feeling of being wrapped in each other’s arms. Magnus was tracing large swirling patterns across the beautiful pale chest of the man he was resting on. 

“Had no idea it would be this good.”

“What darling?”

“Hand jobs. Thought they were supposed to be underwhelming.” Magnus laughed. 

“Oh angel, obviously you’d just never had the right person giving you one. But you weren’t getting off on my hand this morning. ” Alec blushed, he wasn’t exactly wrong, but Alec had never had _anyone_ give him a hand job. Not that he was about to tell Magnus that. “Although I will admit I don’t think I’ve ever cum so hard from one. You gorgeous, are very talented.” Alec’s chest puffed in pride. Thank god he hadn’t embarrassed himself with his lack of experience. 

“Not as good as you baby.” He nuzzled his nose into Magnus hair, loving the feel of his silky strands brushing across his cheeks. 

“I like it.”

“What? Hand jobs?” 

“No you idiot,” Magnus giggled, “baby. I like it when you call me that.” Alec’s felt like his face was going to break due to the massive smile that stretched across it.

“Good because I like calling you that.” He brushed his fingers along Magnus’ side before reaching over to grab his phone so that he could check the time.

“Shit Mags we need to get up. We’re meant to be decorating the tree with the family.”

“But I’m so comfy right here.” Magnus whined, burrowing closer into Alec and pressing a kiss to his chest. 

Alec chuckled, he knew the feeling, but he gently moved to sit up anyway, because they were already very behind schedule, and he really needed a shower. And so did Magnus. 

“I know baby but don’t worry,” he stood up, but leaned back over to brush back Magnus’ hair and stroke a finger down his cheek before pressing a soft kiss to his forehead, “we have the next two weeks to cuddle and lay in bad for however long you want.” He moved his mouth pressing a soft kiss to each of Magnus’ cheeks and finally his lips before dragging himself away. He stopped though and turned back to where Magnus was still laying. 

“Um can you turn over, lay on your stomach?”

“Why?” 

“Just do it, please _baby?_ he asked, putting emphasis on the last word. Magnus narrowed his eyes, 

“I should have never admitted to you how much I like that,” he said, even as he was turning over to lay on his stomach. 

Alec inhaled at the heady sight before him. 

“What are you doing?” Magnus turned his head to look at Alec, although his front still lay pressed to the bed as Alec had requested.

“Just enjoying the sight of your perfect ass covered in my cum.” 

He ducked to avoid the pillow that came flying at his head and ran into the bathroom laughing.

***

Magnus laid in bed watching the vision that was Alec Lightwood’s naked body run over to the bathroom. He let out a sigh and a small smile formed on his face as he thought about how perfect last night and this morning had been. Alec was better in bed than he could’ve imagined, taking everything Magnus threw at him and reciprocating it tenfold. 

Magnus knew Alec very well, better perhaps then most people. And although the man had grown much more confident and self-assured in recent years, he knew that he was still generally somewhat reserved; plus he never talked about his sex life, so Magnus had never really been sure if they’d be compatible in bed. He knew that he was a very vocal lover, who loved to praise their partner and encourage them with the dirtiest words he could. He’d just hoped last night, that that wouldn’t scare Alec away, and he’d tried in the earlier stages of their make out session to stay quiet. 

But once Alec had him in bed, that first _fuck Magnus_ that had streamed out of his mouth had Magnus losing control over the words that had come out of his mouth. And he had been shocked and delighted to see how strongly Alec reacted to them. And then this morning, Magnus shuttered just thinking about the words that had come streaming out of Alec’s mouth. _So fucking hot._

He laid in bed daydreaming about the perfect creature that was Alec Lightwood, only bothering to get up when he heard the shower switch off. 

***  
Alec Lightwood hadn’t felt this good ever. He didn’t know if it was the amazing sex, or the fact that he was about to spend Christmas with Magnus, or the fact that he’d spent the night with the man he loved wrapped in his arms, or possibly it was the fact that he now had the excuse to kiss him and be physically affectionate with him. It wasn’t perfect, but if he pretended that yesterday afternoon hadn’t happened, if he hadn’t asked Magnus out for real and Magnus had completely ignored him out of pity and embarrassment, then he could almost forget that this was just sex. So that’s what he let himself do. 

But the sex was _so, so good._ He knew Magnus liked to tease and flirt with dirty little comments and innuendos, but when he talked like that during sex? And they hadn’t even had actual sex yet! Just thinking about it made a shiver of pleasure course through his body. And he almost couldn’t believe how easy it had felt. He’d expected to be all up in his head and nervous and awkward, but Magnus’ words and actions made him feel confident and sexy and wanted. 

What a perfect start to his day. For the rest of the day he’d get to have Magnus as his boyfriend, because they were spending it with his family, and then tonight…. God tonight. He hoped he’d finally get to lose his virginity tonight, and the thought of losing it to Magnus just seemed so right. 

He felt something curl in satisfaction inside of him when he looked in the mirror and saw a large dark hickey blooming right over his collarbone. And _Fuck that was hot._ Magnus had left one just above his left nipple, and another one above his hip. He dragged his eyes away from the mirror. He needed to hurry, they were supposed to be downstairs with the family 10 minutes ago and Magnus still needed to shower and get ready. 

Smiling one last time he found himself humming a Christmas tune as he opened the bathroom door. He walked into the bedroom, towel slung low across his hips, and towards his dresser to pull out some boxers. 

He’d pulled them on and was digging through his drawers again when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his chest. 

“Enjoy your shower darling?” He felt Magnus press a kiss into the center of his back before resting his cheek against it. 

“If we weren’t in such a hurry I would’ve enjoyed it much more if you’d been in there with me.” His whole body hummed at being able to physically affectionate with Magnus like this. 

“Ahh is that why you didn’t extend an invitation?” Magnus teased. “Here I thought you were bored of me already.” Alec turned quickly in his arms tugging Magnus closer with a hand on his hip. 

“Never Mags,” he breathed. The shorter man just grinned as he looked at him. “Now let’s get you,” he scooped him up easily, “in the shower.”

Magnus laughed, “how come all you seem to do is carry me into the bathroom.”

“Because I have just barely enough self control to stop myself from carrying you straight back to bed and not letting you leave for a week.” He’d set him down on the chaise and was running the shower. 

“Alexander,” Magnus purred, “I do hope that’s a promise for the future.”

“Mags stop don’t use your sexy voice on me,” he pouted shoving Magnus into the shower and walking out the sound of Magnus’ laughter warming his insides. 

He walked over to the bed where there were two dark, slim fitted jeans and two matching Christmas sweaters set out. He looked down and laughed. They were both dark green with swirling patterns of red and gold across them. Leave it to Magnus to manage to find elegant looking ugly Christmas sweaters. But what made him laugh was the fact that the obviously smaller one had “I’ve been naughty” written across it in scrawling, loopy gold lettering, and the larger one was decorated identically except it read “I’ve been nice.”

He pulled his jeans on and then the larger of the two sweaters over his head, laughing at the irony of them. He heard the shower switch off and a few moments later Magnus walked out completely naked, not even a towel tied around his waist. Despite their activities in the last twelve hours, the sight of that perfect, golden body had him stirring. 

“Jesus Mags are you trying to kill me,” he groaned. 

“Darling,” Magnus gasped, “I would never. I’m sure I have no idea what you’re talking about,” but the smirk on his face gave him away. 

“Little minx,” he mumbled, allowing himself the new-found freedom of being able to stare at Magnus as he got ready for the day. 

He sat on the bed waiting for him to get ready so that they could go meet everyone else in the family room to decorate the Christmas tree together. A few minutes later he came out of the bathroom, hair loose around his face but makeup done and Alec was overcome with happiness at the thought of spending the holiday with this perfect man.

He moved to stand up, but Magnus came over and crawled on top of him, placing a knee on either side of his hips to straddle him. He pressed his lips to Alec’s, moving his mouth over his own slowly, running his fingers through Alec’s still damp hair before pulling away with a smile. His eyes drifted down to Alec’s neck and he pulled the collar of Alec’s sweater down slightly, revealing the dark love bite standing proudly against Alec’s milky skin. He reached down and dragged his tongue over it slowly, teasingly, causing Alec to shudder before he moved to get off of him. 

But before he could Alec wrapped an arm around him, holding him tightly to his chest. He pulled Magnus’ shirt down his shoulder a bit to reveal the matching mark that he’d left on Magnus’ shoulder. He pressed an open mouth kissed to it before nipping it at slightly, working his teeth against it to make sure it wouldn’t fade anytime soon. He heard Magnus’ breathing hitch before pulling away to look into the beautiful brown eyes in front of him, swirling with bits of green and gold. 

“I’m glad you’re here Magnus,” he whispered. Magnus smile was breathtaking as he pressed another tiny, feather light kiss to Alec’s lips before breaking out of Alec’s hold and offering him a hand to pull him up. 

“So am I darling. So am I.”

***

Magnus and Alec walked into the family living room hand in hand. 

When you first walk into the room, the first thing your eyes are drawn to is the massive stone fireplace situated in the middle of the wall opposite the door. On either side of the fireplace are large windows and there was plush, green garland wrapped in twinkling lights all around the room. A large light-covered wreath hung above the fireplace and a multitude of matching red stockings, trimmed in white fur hung from the mantle. An undecorated tree sat to the far right, situated in the corner surrounded by boxes. All of the cozy brown leather coaches and chairs were draped in soft looking throws and decorated with gold and red pillows, and they had been strategically moved to both surround the fireplace, whilst also facing the tree. And all around the room were delicate bronze sleighs holding candles and potted poinsettias. There was a beautiful brown piano sitting in the corner opposite the tree decorated with garland and lights as well. A large console table sat against the wall to the left of the entrance and it was laden with finger foods, coffee, hot chocolate, an array of alcohol and plates of the Christmas cookies they had made yesterday. “It’s Beginning to Look a lot like Christmas,” was playing and the room automatically made Magnus feel cozy and warm and put him in the holiday spirit. 

“It’s beautiful,” Magnus whispered in awe. 

“So are you,” Alec said pulling him closer pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

“Alec! Magnus! Grab some food and drinks and come join us!” Maryse called from the other side of the room where she was digging through a box of ornaments. 

They walked over to the table and after piling their plates high and grabbing a coffee for Alec and a hot chocolate for Magnus, they moved to join the rest of the family. Maryse and Robert were sitting on one couch a box of ornaments in between them, and Max was stretched out on his stomach on another one. Izzy was sitting in one armchair and Simon sat perched casually on the arm of it holding another box as his wife inspected it. Jace and Clary sat in the love seat cuddled up next to each other with Clary giggling as Jace told her a story about an ornament he was holding. The only seat left was another empty chair. 

Alec didn’t hesitate to put his plate and mug on the small table next to it and doing the same with Magnus’ before sitting in the chair and pulling Magnus down on top of him. 

Magnus giggled when he landed on Alec’s lap, adjusting himself so he could sit sideways across him and nuzzle his face into the larger man’s neck, while still being able to see the rest of the family. He sighed when one of Alec’s arms wrapped around his waist, hand resting casually on his thigh and stroking small patterns over the denim. He used his other hand to grab Magnus’ plate and hand it to him before balancing his own on Magnus’ lap. He pressed a kiss to Alec’s jaw before turning his attention to his food. 

“How are you dears this lovely Christmas eve?”

“Great mom, thanks.” Alec smiled at her. 

“Magnus son, I don’t know how you did it, but you seem to have done a miracle on our son, I’ve never seen him like this before!” Alec’s dad laughed. 

“Oh no, Alexander is a miracle all himself, I’m just lucky he seems to like me enough to keep me around,” he teased as he gently stroked a finger down Alec’s cheek. Alec grinned and turned his head to press his lips against the finger resulting in a soft smile from Magnus before turning back to the people surrounding him. 

“Well dear, it’s quite clear after that impressive speech you gave at dinner the other night that you love Alec very much, and for that we’re all grateful. I always hoped my baby boy would find someone to love him and help him realize what a gift he truly is.” Glancing around he saw everyone nodding in agreement. 

“Wait Mags, what speech?” Magnus blushed moving his now-empty plate back to the table. 

“Oh darling don’t worry about it, it was nothing.”

“It most definitely was not nothing.” Jace chimed in, Izzy nodding along adamantly. 

“It was freaking awesome!” 

“Max! Language!” 

“What? I said freaking, not fucking.”

“Max!” There was a chorus of laughter around the room. 

“Well he’s not wrong,” Simon chimed in. 

“Yeah,” laughed Clary, “it was pretty awesome.”

Alec was now even more intrigued. Placing his also now-empty plate back alongside Magnus’ he shifted in the chair, so he was sitting sideways with his legs crossed under him. Magnus was still on his lap but now he could look him in the eye. 

“What are they talking about babe?” The nickname slipped out on accident, but Alec didn’t care. He was done trying to keep the boundaries straight. Fake dating, fucking, whatever- Alec just wanted to be with Magnus so he was just going to do whatever felt right. Even if he knew Magnus was just faking it. 

He saw Magnus blush and try to avoid his eyes as he murmured, “I just told Sebastian to leave you alone, that’s all.”

“That is most certainly not all!” Izzy screeched. 

“He told Sebastian off!” 

“Totally laid into him after you left.”

“Told him he was disgusting-”

“And a disgrace-”

“Told him that he’d be ashamed to be a citizen of Alicante if he had Sebastian for a King one day.”

“Went on and on about how amazing and perfect and wonderful you are-”

“Okay! You can all stop now!”

“Told him that he had an evil ugly little heart,” 

“And straight up told him he was the biggest asshole he’d ever had the misfortune of meeting!” 

“Dude I totally forgot about that one!”

Alec’s jaw was hanging open as every single person in the room clamored over themselves to recount what was apparently, a very impressive tirade that Magnus had went off on, on his behalf. 

“Oh god and Sebastian’s face when Magnus called him an abomination?”

“I was dying!”

“Um how are you all forgetting when he threatened to beat his ass if he ever talked about Alec like that in front of him again.” They all laughed wholeheartedly reliving the moment. 

“And then when Magnus stormed off and Sebastian tried to demand that Uncle Val deport him from the country and renounce Alec’s title and succession rights-”

Magnus practically yelled “he demanded what!”

“Oh don’t worry, after all your siblings and Johnathon threatened to renounce their titles if he went along with Sebastian’s wishes, your uncle assured us that was not his intention and then threatened to take away Sebastian’s right to the throne!”

“Yeah plus dad threatened to kick them out of the house.”

“God Magnus I was actually jealous you know? I can’t believe I sat back and listened to that shithead for 24 years without going off on him. Wait Alec, didn’t Magnus tell you any of this?”

Alec couldn’t hide the grin breaking across his face. Magnus had done all of that? For him? He’d went up against Sebastian to defend him. Responding to Jace but grabbing Magnus’ chin so the man was forced to look into his eyes he said, 

“No, interestingly enough he didn’t. Did he, Mags?”

“Didn’t think it was that big of a deal.” Magnus mumbled with a shrug, playing with the hem of Alec’s sweater. 

“Baby I can’t believe you did that. You know that could’ve ended up very badly for you, right?” Now that statement certainly got a reaction out of him. Magnus sat up straight, eyes burning, and he crossed his arms. 

“So? I don’t give a shit who someone is. Crown or not you’re amazing and no one has a right to talk to you like that or imply that you’re anything less than perfect.” Alec’s eyes searched those of the man in front of him, and finding nothing except complete honesty, he found himself, once again, unable to control his actions. 

He pulled Magnus tighter into his lap before crashing his lips down against the other man’s. Magnus’ response was immediate, and he was lapping at his mouth with his tongue, trying to gain entry but Alec denied him instead biting gently at his lip as he ran his hands around Magnus’ back and up under his sweater, desperate for the feel of bare skin on his own. Magnus whined into the kiss, frustrated at Alec’s refusal and when Alec huffed a laugh, causing his mouth to open just a bit, Magnus was thrusting his tongue into Alec’s mouth, wrapping it around his tongue and coaxing it out gently and sucking on it, before flicking his own tongue to the roof of Alec’s mouth. Alec found his body reacting to the kiss and Magnus in his lap and he grabbed Magnus’ legs, so they were wrapped around his waist bringing their crotches into contact. He moaned at the feeling. 

“Should I go get them a condom?” Magnus tore his lips from Alec’s eyes going wide and his entire face blushing. How had he completely forgot they were in a room full of Alec’s family? But Alec didn’t even seem to care he just laughed and repositioned Magnus on his lap so he could lean back into the chair and wrap his arms around him. Magnus hid his burning face in the crook of Alec’s neck, subtly breathing in the intoxicating scent. 

“Oh my god Max stop with the condoms!”

“What my health teacher says-”

“Yes we all know that your health teacher says they’re very important.”

Max just shrugged, “Whatever. When one of you gets an STD then you’ll wish you listened to me.” Alec loved the feeling of the huff of laughter that comment elicited from Magnus, feeling the breath on his neck, which is where Magnus was currently still hiding. 

“Oh look! Alec do you remember this one?” Izzy was holding up a little wooden soldier shaped ornament. 

“Oh Alec dear we got that for you for Christmas when you were 12 and convinced that you were going to lead Val’s armies!”

“You wanted to be a military officer?” Magnus pulled away with a glint in his eyes. 

“I thought the uniforms were cool,” Alec said with a shrug. The family had gone back to pulling out ornaments from the boxes, beginning to stand up to hang them on the tree now. 

“Why Alexander, I absolutely adore the thought of you in a uniform,” Magnus purred. 

“There’s a portrait in the foyer-”

“Oh darling I know, but that is not at all what I was referring to.” Seeing Alec’s confused face he leaned in closer to whisper in a very low, very gravelly voice, “I was thinking more along the lines of a little roleplay? The very sexy general and prisoner of war, perhaps? How on earth would you get me to _release_ critical military strategies?” Magnus bit Alec’s bottom lip and tugged gently with his teeth before releasing it and winking. 

This time it was Alec’s turn to blush. Neither of them noticed the fact that Max had moved to hang an ornament and had overhead Magnus’ comment. 

“The sweaters are right; Magnus is the naughty one.” Magnus threw is head back and laughed, relishing of the sound of his and Alec’s combined laughter ringing through the room. 

***

Fours hours later the Lightwood/Lewis/Fray/Bane clan stood back to admire their work. The huge blue spruce fir tree was now lit up and covered in an assortment of ornaments. It had taken a while to finish because every few ornaments that were brought out led to a long-winded story to inform the non-Lightwood members of the family of that particular ornaments.

“Oh Max!” Maryse was holding up an ornament in the shape of a rook piece from a chess set. “Remember when you won your first chess game? You were only five and the rook was your favorite piece.” 

“That reminds me young Maximilian, you still owe me some tips so I can beat your snob of a brother here.” Magnus elbowed Alec laughing and eliciting a grin out of both Lightwood brothers. 

“Oh I’m holding you to that Mags,” Max laughed but cut it off when he noticed the two had both stiffened almost immediately. “I’m sorry did I do something?”

“Max, I’m the only one who calls him that.” Alec said a bit gruffly. 

Jace barked out a sharp laugh. “Are you guys seriously one of _those_ couples?”

“One of what couples?” Alec asked tightening his arms around Magnus, who he noticed, couldn’t seem to keep his nose out of Alec’s neck for any reasonable length of time. 

“You know,” Clary added, “one of those couples who only lets each other call them by certain names.”

Magnus leaned in and whispered exaggeratedly in his ear, “Darling, I think we’re one of those couples.” 

“Oh you’re definitely one of those couples,” added Izzy. “It’s all Alexander this and Mags that.” 

“And don’t even get me started on the darlings, and the angels, and the gorgeous.”

“Wait can we talk about the fact that I heard Magnus call him pretty boy?”

“Guys guys- I heard blue eyes!”

“Jesus Magnus how many names do you have for our brother?” Jace laughed. 

“And are they all so lovey dovey?” Max added with a frown. 

Magnus looked indignant as he pressed closer to a blushing but happy Alec. After all, Alec had to admit that he’d always been a fan of Magnus’ nicknames for him. They made him feel special and he rather liked the fact that he was the only person in the world that was allowed to call Magnus by a nickname.

“Maximillian! They are not lovey-dovey, they all just happen to work for him, because they’re all true aren’t they? He is a gorgeous, darling angel who happens to be a pretty boy with blue eyes.” He paused before demanding,

“Solomon tell me I’m wrong.” 

Not missing a beat, Simon responded, “he’s not wrong.”

“Simon you have a kind of weird obsession with my boyfriend you know that?” Magnus teased. 

“I was just answering your question!” He huffed as the room around him laughed. 

The attention turned from Alec and Magnus and Magnus grabbed the opportunity to see that precious blush he loved so much spread across his face so much. He adjusted himself on Alec’s lap so that his mouth was much closer to Alec’s ear and quietly murmured, 

“I think the nickname ‘pretty boy’ is all the more fitting now, don’t you?”

“What do you mean?” Alec responded, not picking up on Magnus’ innuendo at all. 

“Well I mean now I know just how _pretty_ all the other parts of you are now. I didn’t even know a cock could be _pretty._ You are just full of so many _pretty_ surprises.” Alec’s cheeks flamed. 

“Magnus!” He hissed feeling his face heat up, “we are in public!” Magnus couldn’t help himself. 

“Ohhh do you like it? Have a thing for doing things in public? Because I can get behind that; as long as I get to get behind you at the same time.” He winked and watched Alec turn an even brighter shade of red. He laughed and pressed a quick kiss to his lip, “oh darling,” he murmured, smiling against the other man’s lips. 

Magnus pulled away somewhat, re-settling himself against Alec’s chest and tuned back into the fascinating stories behind the ornaments. He really did love them and the little glimpse into Alec’s childhood that the provided. More often than not, however, the stories of the ornaments ended in laughter. 

At one-point, Robert had held up a princess crown that had been gifted to a young Isabelle at the age of 6. Apparently she had declared one year that she wanted to be a princess. So Valentine had given her a day of full on princess-pampering in his palace. And she had come back at the end of the day complaining that being a princess was boring and she had much better things to do with her time- like climb trees with her brothers. That one had elicited copious amounts of chuckles from all around the room. 

When Jace had pulled out an ornament in the shape of a wooden boat Alec had grabbed it from him glowering; luckily for Magnus, Jace was not to be deterred. Apparently one July Robert had taken Jace and Alec out on the lake for some fishing. When Alec had caught his first fish Robert had him hold it so he could get a picture. But when the fish started thrashing, Alec was so startled that he screamed, lost his balance and fell out of the boat. He’d refused to so much as go near a body of water for two years. That one had Magnus wiping tears from his eyes while Alec punished him with an onslaught of tickles causing Magnus to beg for a truce. 

Max, Alec and Izzy had gotten Jace back for that one however, when they walked over to the stocking sporting Jace’s name over the fireplace and gifted him with a small wrapped box. Upon opening it, Jace had gasped and threw it across the room. Apparently the boy was deathly afraid of ducks, even the likeness of them. This time, everyone was in tears, especially Clary. 

“Really sweetheart?...Ducks?” She managed to ask in between peals of laughter. “How did I not know this?”

“Still sure you want to tie yourself down to that one Biscuit?” Jace had glared at Magnus causing Alec to wrap an arm around Magnus’ waist and glare back at Jace. Resulting in even more laughter from the rest of the group. 

“We should probably have dinner soon if we want to get to the orphanage to get everything delivered for tomorrow?”

Magnus turned towards Alec, “We’re going?!” 

“Oh yeah sorry I forgot to tell you. We like to drop everything off ourselves. The kids don’t know of course, that would ruin the magic, but we usually go in, visit, read “the Night Before Christmas. Do you mind?”

Magnus raised an eyebrow, “Darling do you really have to ask that question?” Alec chuckled and blushed. 

“Right, sorry of course, that was a stupid question.”

“Oh Alexander,” Magnus ran his fingers through Alec’s hair, brushing it back from his face, “please don’t ever change, angel.” Happiness spread throughout his chest at Magnus’ words. 

“So, dinner at 6? That way we can be to the orphanage by 8:30, visit, and then read to them before bed?” Izzy asked. A series of nods and murmurs of agreement had everyone getting up to leave. 

“Oh- Alec, Magnus?” Izzy laughed. 

“Hm?” 

“You might want to change before you go out on official family business in those sweaters,” she laughed. 

Magnus laughed moving to climb off of Alec, “You make and excellent point Isabelle my dear, not exactly appropriate.” 

“I still love them though!” she laughed as she led Simon out of the room. 

“Alexander darling, I can’t get up unless you let go of me.” He giggled looking pointedly down at where Alec’s hands remained in an ironclad hold at his waist. Rather than letting go, Alec did the opposite, pulling Magnus back into his lap. 

“What are you doing!” gasped Magnus breathlessly, still chuckling. 

“I like having you in my lap, in my living room, in my family home, on Christmas eve, in front of the fire, having just spent the afternoon decorating the Christmas tree with my family.”

“Yes, it is rather perfect isn’t it?” Magnus mused, deciding to give Alec just a moment more, snuggling back into the larger man’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So??? I know they haven't talked yet, BUT this is just the Malec that I love so much. Please drop me a kudos or a comment to let me know that you're enjoying it! xoxo


	11. The Night Before Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowza okay so I've got a massive 11k+ words for you guys and all I'm going to say is buckle up! xoxo

_December 24, 2020- 1 Day until Christmas_

Alec plopped down on the sofa of his bedroom in front of the fire thinking of the perfect day he’d had. The only thing that would’ve made it anymore perfect is if Magnus’ feelings for him extended beyond those of a man who was sexually attracted to his best friend. He felt the ache begin in his chest and willed himself to ignore it and just enjoy what he had for the time being. 

He glanced up as Magnus stepped in front of him before moving to sit down on the armchair next to him. 

“Penny for your thoughts, handsome?”

“Nothing, just thinking about how great today was spending time with you and my family,” he answered with a partial truth. 

“I honestly never thought I’d get to a point in my life where Christmas didn’t remind me of the pain and loneliness of my childhood.” Magnus mused. 

“And now?” Alec asked not able to look away from the other man, praying that he’d been able to help replace some of that pain with happiness. 

“And now when I think of Christmas I’ll think of baking Christmas cookies while singing songs and having flour wars, and walking through picture perfect villages shopping for presents, and sitting in front of a fireplace decorating a tree surrounded by love and joy.” Magnus smiled softly at Alec, almost unbelieving that he’d come so far in just the three days since they’d arrived. 

Alec stood up and moved to stand in front of Magnus’ chair, looking down at the beautiful man in front of him and the care-free smile that highlighted the soft contentedness in his eyes. He lowered himself onto the chair, sitting back on his hunches, knees on either side of his hips, bringing himself closer to the slightly vulnerable looking man in front of him. 

He cupped Magnus’ face in his hands and stared into his eyes. “Magnus Bane you deserve to spend the rest of your life surrounded by all the love and joy in the world. I’m just honored and privileged that you’ve let me be the person to help you make some of these memories.” He saw Magnus tilting his head up towards his own and leaned forward to close the rest of the space between him. 

The minute their lips met it was as if their heated kiss in the family room had never been interrupted. It was a frenzied meeting of mouths with tongues fighting for dominance as hands roamed across hot, flushed skin. He ground his hips downwards causing Magnus’ cock to rub against his ass, and he could feel it hardening beneath him. 

“Mmmm Alexander….I want this off darling.” Magnus was tugging the hem of his sweater desperately trying to get it off. He forced himself to move incrementally away from him and tugged the offending piece of clothing over his head. He moved back to re-connect their lips, but Magnus tilted his head back out of reach and placed a hand on his chest to stop him. Alec was confused momentarily until, 

“God you look so gorgeous all marked up like that,” Magnus traced his fingers over the dark spots standing out against his skin, the marks he’d left last night. He pulled Alec forward slightly, sucking gently at the on his pec before sliding his tongue lower and lapping at his nipple, working it into a hardened peak. 

“Shit Mags,” Alec ground harder down into Magnus’ crotch and pulled away to tug at Magnus’ sweater letting him now he wanted it off. Magnus obliged before reaching his hands around Alec to palm and knead his denim-clad ass pulling him closer and against the hard outline of his very prominent trouser- covered erection.

Alec reconnected their lips briefly pushing his tongue into Magnus mouth and licking into the hot wet cavern before moving lower, working a pattern of hot kisses down the side of his neck as he went. Magnus tilted his neck giving Alec better access as Alec ground down into his cock. 

“Fuck baby yess…” Alec groaned when he felt Magnus running his fingernails against the straining bulge in his own pants. He pushed his hips against Magnus’ hand eliciting a low chuckle as Magnus adjusted his hand, so he was now palming Alec’s dick, moving his hand around to massage into it before tightening his hand around it feeling it grow at his movements. 

“I love feeling you harden in my hand, pretty boy.”

“Mm not as much as I love feeling you cum in mine,” Alec shot back with a brutal thrust of his hips against Magnus causing him to gasp and his pupils to dilate. The feel of Magnus’ hardness against his ass had his mind running, “God I can’t wait to have your dick inside of me.”

“Oh Alexander I love hearing such dirty things come out of such a pretty mouth.” He leant forward biting at Alec’s lips and then soothing his tongue across them as he moved to unzip Alec’s jeans. 

“What can I say Mags you seem to bring out the best in me. Or perhaps maybe it’s the worst?” Magnus didn’t get a chance to respond because at that very moment they were interrupted with the ringing of his phone. 

“Ignore it,” he gasped as Magnus reached into his pants, having gotten the zipper undone he pulled out his cock.

“Hello there,” Magnus purred running the tip of his finger along the slit and thrusting up against Alec seeking out the friction of his ass.

“Magnus are you talking to my dick right now?” Alec asked with a laugh. 

“Shh this is a private conversation.” Magnus held the same finger he’d used to swipe at the precum pooling at the top of Alec’s head up to Alec’s lip in a gesture to silence him. Running his finger across his bottom lip and then his top, he smeared it across Alec’s mouth. Alec felt his dick twitch at the filthiness of it and flicked his tongue out taste it.

“Jesus Christ Alexander you’re going to be the death of me,” Magnus moaned as Alec brought the finger to his mouth, sucking the rest of it off as he moved his ass back further so he could palm at Magnus’ own dick. 

“I’m sorry weren’t you in the middle of a private conversation?” Alec smirked loving the reactions he could elicit from Magnus as he pulled down Magnus’ zipper taking out the other man’s erection but choosing not to touch it yet. It was hard and straining from their earlier grinding. He received a glare in response. 

“Hmm yes how rude of him to interrupt,” Magnus’ eyes were trained on Alec’s crotch and Alec had to fight the urge to laugh at the absurdity of the situation. “I was going to tell you how beautiful you are,” he ran his nail along the ridge on the underside, causing Alec to shudder.   
“Leave it to Alexander to have such a pretty cock. So big, and red, and bulging all for me- why you look practically good enough to eat.” Alec’s hips bucked involuntarily at Magnus’ words and his hand moving to tighten around Magnus. 

“Oh look I think Alexander likes that idea. Should we ask him?” Magnus looked up from Alec’s length. “What do you think darling?”

Despite his desperation he wasn’t going to give in that easily. He smirked and began to pump Magnus in his hand using the other one to tease his balls. 

“What do I think of what Mags?” Magnus narrowed his eyes before pulling back completely; forcing Alec to stop a whine from escaping. 

“What do you, pretty boy, think of me sucking that pretty dick of yours. Wonder if I can even fit it all in my mouth?” 

“Hm I don’t quite know if you could handle it. Ever sucked a cock this big?” Alec joked teasingly. He knew he was quite large objectively speaking, but he’d never had sex, so he’d never had much to compare it to. But the way that Magnus talked about it made him wonder, he was shocked when Magnus responded, 

“Never done anything with a cock this big, and I can’t fucking wait to have it pounding into me though, now back to the question at hand…” he trailed off in question smirking at him and trailing his finger nonchalantly over the length of the throbbing vein that ran down his length. When Alec didn’t respond he added, “Did you know that I don’t have a gag reflex, Alexander?”

Alec may be inexperienced but he sure as hell knew what those words meant and they had him squirming “fuck yes, Mags please,” he all but begged receiving a victorious smile at his words. 

Magnus pushed his body back slightly farther, grabbing Alec’s hand and placing it back on his dick when he broke contact, causing Alec to laugh and give him a few consolation pumps. He watched as Magnus slowly moved his head down, looking at Alec from under his lashes and _fuck if it wasn’t the most sinful sight Alec had ever seen. Magnus looking wide-eyed and innocently up at him with Alec’s huge dick, red and throbbing right in front of his face._

He watched Magnus lick his lips before shooting Alec a wink. Alec gasped as Magnus licked a strip from the tip to the base, briefly circling one of his balls with his tongue and then the other before pulling back. Alec pumped Magnus slowly, concentrating on watching the show Magnus was putting on.

“Mags, baby, please..” Alec moaned. He watched Magnus smirk and open his mouth and _Damnit_ his phone was going off again. Magnus raised an eyebrow asking a silent question. “No, I don’t care please just keep going.” _He was about to get his first blow job and there was nothing that was going to stop that._

He almost screamed when Magnus finally took him in his mouth, sinking down slowly taking the entire length down the back of his throat like an expert, until his nose brushed the base. Magnus honestly hadn’t been sure if he’d be able to do that, he knew he didn’t have a gag reflex but he’d never sucked a dick this big before, it was so hot. He slowly moved his head back up until he was almost off completely and ran his tongue around the head, wrapping his hand around the base before sinking forward again and sucking hard hallowing his cheeks and lapping at it with his tongue.

“Holy shit Magnus you’re so fucking hot, love watching you suck my dick, it feels so good…” he moaned throwing his head back. 

Alec took it back, his earlier thought was not true, watching Magnus sink his mouth onto Alec’s dick was by far the hottest sight he’d ever seen. When Magnus took him all the way down his throat again he involuntarily bucked his hips, causing Magnus to choke a bit. He tried to pull back, but Magnus grabbed his hips keeping them in place and wrapping his tongue around Alec’s dick, flicking the underside as he sucked. Magnus pulled his mouth off of Alec and kissed him hard before pulling back. 

“God Alexander you’re so fucking big. I’ve been dreaming about your cock for ages. Just want you inside me so badly.” He moved back down lapping at Alec’s cock, running his tongue along the throbbing purple vein and eliciting another moan from Alec as he sunk back onto him, taking him back in his mouth. He relaxed his throat and breathed through his nose as he bobbed his head, deep throating as much of Alec as he could and continuing to pump the base. 

“Mags baby, I’m getting close…” Alec warned trying to pull the man off his cock, but Magnus batted his hands away and shifted so he could look at Alec as he continued to suck. Alec hips thrust slightly at the sight and Magnus moaned around Alec, heightening the sensation. 

“Fuck you like that baby?” Mags nodded, causing Alec’s dick to slide deeper into his throat. Alec thrust again and felt himself hit the back of Magnus throat he watched tears well up in Magnus eyes and was about to pull out when he heard Magnus moan again and felt him thrust into the hand Alec was still using to pump him causing Alec to pick up the speed again. _Magnus liked having his mouth fucked_ Alec would have to remember that in the future.

“God you give amazing head, did you know that? Fuck Mags.. your mouth feels incredible. So much better then when I fantasized about it.”

He thrust forward again, and Magnus sped up his movements, bobbing harder and faster, saliva pooling at the corners of his mouth as Alec’s dick slid in and out of his mouth. Magnus tugged on his balls and twisted his hand around the base before hallowing his cheeks and sucking hard running his tongue along the underside of the head. Alec shouted a warning before he was cumming in Magnus mouth, shooting spurt after spurt down his throat. Magnus stilled his movements and took as much as he could although some of it dribbled out of the corners of his mouth. 

When he felt Alec begin to soften he pulled back and was surprised when Alec pulled him into a hard kiss. Alec’s tongue darted out to collect the cum at the corners of Magnus’ mouth before plunging into Magnus mouth and wrapping around Magnus’ own, sharing the taste of his cum. He pulled back panting. 

“Magnus, baby that was so good. Fuck.. just wow.”

“I’ve never sucked a cock as big as yours before, that was so hot.” 

“I didn’t… hurt you? Did I? I tried to pull back a couple of times,” suddenly Alec looked a little unsure. 

“Oh darling no, you didn’t hurt me, I rather umm… enjoy? Giving blow jobs and you’re a very encouraging lover.” Magnus laughed. 

“You like it? Actually? Because I felt kind of bad..”

“Angel, stop. Look.” Magnus looked pointedly down at his dick which was now soft, and Alec’s hand which he hadn’t even realized was covered in cum. 

“Fuck you orgasmed from giving me a blow job?”

“Well you helped. Plus, you said it yourself, you bring out the best, or worst in me,” Magnus laughed. “I don’t know what it is about you, but I haven’t enjoyed sex this much in a long time.” Him not knowing what it was about Alec? That was a blatant lie, Magnus knew that it was the difference of giving pleasure to someone you loved, he just wanted to make Alec feel good. 

“It’s like you’re turning me into a horny, virginal teen.” He laughed and Alec chuckled awkwardly at his choice of words. But he couldn’t help but think that the fact that Magnus had gotten off on getting him off made the whole situation ten times hotter. 

Magnus pulled Alec into his chest wrapping his arms around him and they rested against each other for a few moments. Random kisses placed here or there, and hands lazily roaming across each other. 

“I suppose we should get ready. We really need to stop doing this or we’re never going to be on time for anything again.”

Alec laughed and was just about to respond when his phone rang again. He sighed. “I’d better take this, you relax and then get in the shower,” he laughed before adding “you’re covered in cum, again.” He stood up and grabbed his still ringing phone before stepping out of the room but heard a huffy voice calling, 

“Yeah well who’s fault is that!” He laughed and answered the phone. 

“Hello?” 

“Alec!”

“Izzy, what do you want.” 

“Why didn’t you answer earlier?” 

“I was kind of in the middle of something.”

“Oh? What kind of something?”

“Izzy! That’s none of your business!”

“Ohhhhh! That kind of something! Get it big brother! So you finally talked to Magnus then? I noticed how much clingier and mushy you two were being today.”

“Not exactly.” 

“What do you mean not exactly?”

“I mean it’s different for him.”

“What do you mean it’s different for him?”

“It’s just sex okay, I promise?”

“What do you mean it’s just sex? YOURE HAVING SEX?”

“I mean it doesn’t mean anything. It’s just a bit of fun, stress relief, whatever you want to call it.”

“Alec, I don’t believe you. That man is in love with you. And you’re in love with him.”

“Yes Izzy, I’m well aware of my feelings for him. But I asked him out yesterday and he was so embarrassed he couldn’t even respond. Didn’t even bother rejecting me, just ignored it all together. So, for him, it’s just sex.”

“Well did he know you were asking him out for real?”

“Yes! I said that I had a great time the past few days and that I’d like to do something just the two of us, like a date, but for real.”

“And he said no?”

“No, he didn’t answer.”

“Well are you sure he heard you?”

“What?”

“Maybe he didn’t hear you because I’m telling you. You can’t fake the way you feel about someone that well. You need to talk to him, clear the air.”

“Well he was in the shower when I asked…”

“The shower! Alec! And you didn’t even think of the possibility that he didn’t hear you? Just jumped to conclusions and decided to head straight to sex?”

“Kinda?”

“My god you’re an idiot. TALK. TO. HIM. For fuck’s sake how many times do I have to say the same thing to you before it clicks in your dense skull.”

“Okay, Okay I got it! I’ll talk to him.”

“Good. So, the sex is it good? Because he’s hot, I feel like it’d be good.”

“Eww don’t you have a husband? Goodbye Izzy…and yeah it is.” With that he shut off the phone and turned to head back into his room. A newfound determination to straighten things out once and for all. 

***

Magnus was over the moon as he walked into the closet picking out their clothes for tonight. He was having sex with the man he had feelings for, and who had feelings for him. Not that they’d come out and actually had a straight talk about it, but Alec had begged him to tell him he felt the same way last night, and well, everything so far had been perfect. He needed to sit Alec down and actually talk for sure, explain just how deeply his feelings ran, but they’d have plenty of time tonight when they got home, or tomorrow on Christmas. _Christmas._ Magnus couldn’t wait to have a perfect Christmas for the first time in his life. 

He decided that soft and cozy, while still respectable and elegant should be the vibe for the orphanage visit tonight. But he wanted to make sure there wasn’t some dress code they usually adhered to, so he decided to just check with Alec really quick. Slipping his robe on quickly, he walked to the door and silently opened it, seeing Alec a little ways down the hall talking on his phone. He smiled and moved to step forward when he heard what Alec was saying. 

“Look it’s just sex okay, I promise?” Magnus blinked. Alec wasn’t talking about them, was he? And then he heard, 

“I mean it doesn’t mean anything. It’s just a bit of fun, stress relief, whatever you want to call it.” Magnus felt his heart break, he couldn’t listen to anymore. He silently slipped back into the room his back pressed to the door as his mind moved frantically. No that couldn’t be true, this was just sex for Alec? No, he knew what he’d heard last night, Alec had said he had feelings for him. He went over the last day and a half in his head. 

And suddenly, it hit him, and he felt a low, steady ache in his heart. _No, please no._ He sat straight up thinking about what Alec had said to him last night. 

_Tell me you feel this too, that you want me as badly as I want you._ Those were Alec’s exact words. And at the time Magnus had thought he meant that he had feelings for him, like deep, emotional feelings beyond physical attraction. But right before he’d cum, Alec had said _I’ve wanted this for so long._ He’d been taking about sex. Magnus felt the oxygen rush out his lungs. 

And then this morning, after they’d done it again, and right before he’d gone into the shower he’d said _we have the next two weeks._ Not the rest of their lives, not forever, just the next two weeks. Alec didn’t expect this to last once they left Alicante, didn’t seem to _care_ if it lasted past the next two weeks. He felt that little seed of hope that had planted itself and blossomed in his heart being ripped away, leaving breaks and cracks and fissures in its wake and oh god, Magnus couldn’t breathe.

All of his old insecurities, those cultivated by the years he’d spent unwanted and unloved, crept their way back into Magnus’ mind. Alec didn’t have feelings for Magnus, he was sexually attracted to Magnus. He wanted Magnus’ body, and he only wanted it for the next two weeks. How could he have been this stupid? But everything had felt so real. How had he let this happen _again?_ He felt the tears welling up in his eyes but hurriedly brushed them away, gulping deep breaths because he knew Alec would be back in the room any moment. He couldn’t let him see what he had reduced him too. A stupid, heartbroken fool. 

He let a tiny bubble of anger well up. The hurt and the pain and the heartbreak of Alec’s actions threatened to tear him apart. So, he let that tiny bubble of anger well up and sweep through him, pushing down everything else because if he didn’t, he wasn’t sure what would happen. How could Alec do this? He knew how Magnus felt about people who only wanted to use him, and that’s what Alec was doing. Using him to pull one over his family, using him to get out of the stupid law, and using him for sex. He loved Alec more than life itself and he just couldn’t grasp why his best friend would do this. But those old voices were back, whispering that he was unlovable, that he would never be enough, that no one would ever want all of him. 

Fine. Magnus would let him use him for his little charade. He’d continue to be the perfect boyfriend, put on a show for Alec’s family at least for the next few days. But he certainly was NOT letting Alec use him for his body. When they were alone, although he’d have to go out of his way to make sure that didn’t happen often, there would be no flirting, no cuddling, no unnecessary touching and certainly no sex, of any kind. And once Christmas had passed Magnus was leaving. He’d pretend to get called back for New York for an emergency or something. Magnus deserved more than this. Hell, Alec was the one that made him believe he deserved more than this. And despite his newfound resolve, Magnus hated himself for the tears that involuntarily threatened to spill again. Because the anger was like a weak, flimsy damn trying to hold back the overwhelming feelings of pain and hurt and disappointment that threatened to swallow him whole. And despite how Alec was making him feel, despite what he was doing, Magnus knew it would be a very long time before he stopped loving him. He felt a single tear roll down his cheek. 

***  
Alec stepped back into the room, determined to talk to Magnus tonight and clear everything up. Lay all his feelings on the table and hope for the best once and for all. He grinned when he saw Magnus walking out of the closet with a pile of clothes and a sweater on a hanger. 

“What are you dressing me in tonight Mags,” he teased. Magnus averted his eyes when Alec started peeling of the clothes he was in. _Now the man was being shy about seeing him strip?_

“This is my outfit.” His voice was cold. Detached. Alec hated it instantly. He’d never heard Magnus speak to him like that. That’s how he spoke to rival lawyers that he didn’t like, waiters that were rude, people that hit on him when he wasn’t interested, and co-workers who annoyed him. That’s not how Magnus was supposed to speak to him. Not after their night, not after their perfect day spent making perfect memories, not after the tender cuddling and soft kisses and amazing sex. Not ever. 

“Oh. Okay.” Alec didn’t understand, why wouldn’t Magnus look at him? “Well just tell me what you want me in!” He tried to joke.

“I don’t care what you wear. Dress yourself.” Magnus walked into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. Alec felt his stomach twist and his heart drop. What was that? What had he done? Had he hurt Magnus somehow? Was the sex not as good as he thought? His mind was racing a million miles a minute. Magnus _always_ cared what Alec wore. When he’d told him to dress himself he’d sounded almost disgusted. 

He walked slowly to the bathroom door. Whatever it was it was just a misunderstanding; he’d straighten it out. Grabbing the handle, he pushed it open and -nothing. Alec tried again. The door was locked. Alec could feel himself panicking. What the hell was going on? They had an open-door policy. No matter what happened, if they were upset, mad, sad, depressed, with themselves, each other, or anyone else, there was always an open door. They never shut each other out. _Magnus had shut him out._ That realization was like a slap to the face and suddenly Alec struggling to breathe. What the hell was happening right now. Alec felt the confusion and hurt wash through him in waves. Why was Magnus treating him like this?

Taking some deep breaths, he pulled himself back together. It was just a bathroom, he was overreacting. Magnus would come out, they’d laugh, tease, Alec would kiss him, take him in his arms and everything would be fine. He moved mechanically through the room and the closet, dressing himself in what he thought would be a Magnus-approved outfit. 

He heard the shower turn off and then the hairdryer switch on for a few minutes. He had finished getting dressed so he went over to study the pile of wrapped presents sitting on the coffee table. They’d wrapped their presents for the family Saturday afternoon and then they’d made each other go wait in the hall while they wrapped each other’s. Alec had gotten Magnus three presents, but one of them wasn’t wrapped, it was tucked safely away. It’s not something he wanted Magnus opening in front of the family because he honestly wasn’t sure what his reaction was going to be.

_“What’d you get me? Just tell me!”_

_“No!”_

_“Pleaseeee,” Magnus drew the word out and pouted._

_“Don’t use that face on me, you know what it does to me.”_

_“So does that mean it’s working?” Magnus asked hopefully._

_“Stop trying to ruin the surprise!” Alec laughed._

_“I hate surprises.” Magnus had grumbled crossing his arms._

_“What are you talking about? You’re like the king of surprises!” Magnus had just looked at him confusedly, causing Alec to laugh some more. “You start waving your hands around and you get this glint in your eye and I never know where we’re going to end up or what we’ll end up doing!”_

“Are you ready?” Magnus’ voice pulled his attention up from the pile of beautifully wrapped sparkling gold and red presents. 

He still wasn’t looking at Alec, opting to scroll through his phone instead. He looked beautiful in grey trousers and a dark blue sweater with shimmering bits of silver designed to look like falling snow. He had a silver cuff on his ear and his hands were adorned with silver rings. His hair was perfectly styled and his cheekbones seemed to glitter when the light caught his face a certain a way. 

“Yup! I think the question is are you? Ready for an evening spent in the company of the Lightwood family, having already been forced to spend the whole day with them?” He teased gently, Alec just wanted so desperately to go back to their warm teasing banter instead of whatever this cold avoidance was that Magnus had going. 

Magnus walked past him not looking at him or bothering to hold the door open as he strode out of Alec’s bedroom. Alec had to hurry to catch up to him, just grabbing the door before it shut as Magnus responded to his question. Magnus stalked through the halls and down the stairs.

“That’s what I’m fucking here for right? Pretend to be your fucking boyfriend and put on a little show for your family.” The bitterness and _abhorrence_ of Magnus’ tone, not to mention the words, felt like a punch in the stomach and Alec felt the hurt and confusion grow ten times stronger. What was going on? Magnus was acting like all of a sudden he despised being here, despised his family, despised having to pretend to be in love with him, despised _him._

He reached out to grab Magnus’ arm but he _yanked_ it out of Alec’s grip as if he couldn’t stand to be touched by him. Not even an hour ago Magnus had been sucking his cock and holding him in his arms and telling Alec that he was loving his time here, loving his time with him. What the hell had happened?

“Mags-”

“There you two are!” He hadn’t even realized Magnus had led them all the way to the dining room. 

***

“We were wondering when you’d show up!” Alec didn’t get a chance to reply before Magnus’ entire demeaner shifted and he let out a chuckle.

“Yes, so sorry Lightwood family, we were running a little behind getting ready.” He was smiling but Alec could see the tightness in his eyes. 

“Yeah I can see why.” Jace raised an eyebrow staring at the hickey on Alec’s neck that the collar of his shirt didn’t quite cover. He blushed bright red and he noticed Izzy sit straight up in her chair. Magnus turned to where Alec was standing behind him, following Jace’s line of sight. Alec watched as Magnus looked at the mark, eyes shining with disgust and contempt causing Alec’s heart to clench. Why was he acting like seeing the love bite that HE put there was the most revolting thing he’d ever seen? He’d told him an hour ago that he loved seeing them.

Magnus stared at the dark mark marring Alec’s perfect pale skin. Seeing a physical reminder of the way Alec had so skillfully played him had him fighting back tears of disgust at himself for being manipulated so easily. _Focus Magnus. Play your role. Get this over with. Get through Christmas and then you can go back to New York and sob your heart out to Cat._

He forced a laugh, “Ahem yes well I can hardly be blamed when my boyfriend looks like that,” he gestured to Alec and moved to sit elegantly in the seat that he’d ended up in for every meal they’d had in this room so far. There was a round of chuckles around the table. 

Magnus’ words reminded Alec of the role he was supposed to be playing. But he didn’t want to play this role when something was so clearly wrong with Magnus. Something that obviously he had done. In fact, he decided he didn’t really enjoy playing this role anymore after all. At least before he’d known that some of Magnus’ words were true, they were best friends after all. They enjoyed spending time together, enjoyed doing things together, and were physically affectionate to a point. But now, knowing that every single facial expression, and word and touch was a blatant lie from Magnus? That made this so, so much harder. 

He moved to take his seat next to Magnus. Sitting down he watched Magnus reach for the glass of wine at the top of the place setting and take a sip. Completely ignoring him to turn and talk to Clary. He needed to get Magnus to talk to him, he needed to fix whatever this was. 

Placing a hand on Magnus’ thigh hesitantly, he leaned over, shocked when Magnus stiffened at his proximity. 

“Mags we really need to talk.” He whispered and moved his lips close to Magnus cheek. Covering their conversation by acting as though he was merely going place a kiss on his boyfriends’ cheek. 

“No Alec,” he stressed the name and once again, it was like a physical blow. Magnus _never_ called him Alec unless he had somehow very seriously fucked up. “We don’t. I have no desire to.” With that he pushed Alec’s hand off of his leg and scooted to the farthest possible side of his seat, putting as much space between them as possible, before turning back to Clary. 

“So Biscuit, I’ve been meaning to ask you about..” Alec tuned out of the conversation as the reality of the situation hit him. Magnus didn’t want to touch him, he didn’t want to talk to him, he didn’t even want to be near him apparently, unless the situation demanded it. Was this because of the sex? It’s the only thing he could think of, nothing else had changed between them. Maybe it didn’t have to do with Alec at all? Because Magnus had been fine when he left the room to take the phone call, and not even ten minutes later the man’s demeanor had completely changed. But then why was he taking it out on Alec? He had no idea how the hell he was going to get through tonight, let alone the next two weeks, if Magnus suddenly wasn’t speaking to him, or touching him, or looking at him. 

He felt his phone vibrate and he scooped some mashed potatoes onto his own plate before pulling it out of his pocket. The multitude of conversations going on around him ensuring that no one was paying attention to his bad table manners. 

Izzy 

Izzy (6:42pm): What the hell is going on?  
Alec (6:42pm): I don’t know what you’re talking about.   
Izzy (6:42pm): You’re sporting a hickey the size of Alaska  
Alec (6:42pm): So? I told you we were having sex.  
Izzy (6:43pm): Yeah well that’s interesting because from here it looks like your ‘boyfriend’ won’t even look at you, let alone touch you  
Izzy (6:43pm): lucky for you everyone’s too distracted by the holiday to notice the change btwn you two  
Izzy(6:43pm): Care to enlighten me, did the talk not go well?  
Alec (6:43pm): I don’t know   
Izzy (6:43pm): Just tell me it’s not that hard   
Alec (6:43pm): no I mean I don’t know what happened  
Alec (6:44pm): I’m just as confused as you are. There was no talk. He was like this as soon as I came back into the room after our phone call.  
Alec (6:44pm): Look I…we’ll talk later. 

Alec was sliding it back in his pocket when it vibrated again. Looking up he noticed that Izzy had already put hers away and had turned to talk to Simon and their dad. He pulled it back out and unlocked it. 

Jace

Jace (6:44pm): CONGRATS DUDE  
Alec (6:44pm): What?  
Jace (6:45pm): ON FINALLY GETTING LAID   
Jace (6:45pm): We’ll have to go out and celebrate

Alec didn’t even bother to respond. He just looked up to see Jace with a huge grin on his face giving him the thumbs-up. Despite the situation he shook his head and laughed. Soon his mother was pulling him into a conversation about work and he let himself relax and enjoy being surrounded by his love ones for the holiday. Although he couldn’t help but notice the tension and unhappiness that he could feel pouring off of Magnus. And he hated himself, because for the first time in the two years that he’d known him, not only was he pretty sure he was somehow the cause of it, if the man wouldn’t talk to him he had absolutely no idea what to do to fix it. 

***

Magnus tried to spend the remainder of dinner enjoying talking to the people around him and ignoring the man who sat beside him. But Alec made it so hard. He could see the confusion and concern on his face, and it made Magnus’ heart ache. Made him want to sweep him up and take away all those feelings and just love the man. But it was his fault, it was Alec’s fault which made the entire situation so unfair. Magnus shouldn’t want to comfort the man next to him, because he was the person responsible for this. Alec was the one that was using Magnus, treating him the way he’d promised not to let anyone treat Magnus ever again. 

Robert’s chair scraped back as he moved to stand from the table. They’d all finished eating a while ago and had just been talking and laughing trying to wheedle information out of each other about what they were getting ready for Christmas. 

“We should probably head out everyone.” There was a chorus of excited cheers from around the table as people began jumping up and racing out of the room, everybody obviously excited about this wonderful tradition. Alec was standing and looking at him, holding out a hand to help him out of his seat. Glancing around and noticing that everyone else had already left, he made a point to look at Alec’s hand before looking back into his eyes. Thinking of Camille, and corduroy pants and anchovies and everything else that he hated, he tried to muster the coldest look he could as he curled his lip in disgust and stood, studiously avoiding Alec’s hand. 

He saw the flash of agony in Alec’s eyes when he noticed how Magnus was looking at him. Magnus had to remind himself that Alec deserved it, he deserved to feel just a modicum of the pain he had inflicted on Magnus. It took everything in him to turn away from Alec, who was looking at Magnus like a wounded puppy and walk out the door. 

“Hey Magnus!” He turned to see Jace leaning against the wall outside the dining room, he was now hurrying to catch up with him. Jace pulled him inside into an alcove of the foyer.

“Jace, what can I do for you?” 

“So um look, I just want to say…don’t hurt Alec.” Magnus’ head snapped up. _I think you’ve got it backward pal_

“Jace-”

“No just listen. He’s had some really hard times in the past accepting himself and learning to love himself.”

“I’m aware of that.” Magnus crossed his arms raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah well after Raj, you know we weren’t sure if Alec would ever really come to terms and just let himself be happy, you know?”

“Raj…as in his ex? And Alec’s been happy. He was out when I met him and he seemed fairly happy.”

“No that’s not what I’m talking about.” Jace ran a hand through his hair anxiously. 

“I’m sorry then I don’t understand what you’re saying.” What on earth was Jace saying, was he just trying to give him the standard ‘don’t hurt my brother or I’ll kill you talk’?

“You know, I wasn’t sure if Alec would ever let himself be happy like…”

“Like what Jace?”

“Like physically.” Physically? _Wait… Jace wasn’t saying that Alec was a…_

“He never went there with Raj and he told us that he hadn’t ever let himself go there with anyone else because he just never felt like he could. And anyway, I know he mentioned over the phone a few weeks ago that he’d met someone that made him want to. And of course, I didn’t realize it was you at the time, but I just wanted to say thank you for loving Alec and for making him feel comfortable with who he is for the first time in his life. And just, don’t hurt him. Please. I will literally kill you, but I don’t want to have to because I like you, and you make Alec seem like the best, happiest version of himself.” Jace was laughing now but Magnus just stared at him jaw open. 

_Alec was a virgin? No way, there was just no way. Last night, and this morning he’d seemed so confident so sure of what he was doing and what he wanted._ Magnus’ first thought that he hated that he didn’t know. He would have been more careful, slower, he would have taken his time worshipping Alec and making sure his first experience was phenomenal. Unlike his own. And then Magnus remembered the way he’d asked him how he could make Magnus feel good last night. Like he didn’t really know what he was doing. And this morning he’d sounded so insecure when he asked Magnus if it had been good for him too.

“Shit. He didn’t tell you?”

“No,” Magnus said stiffly, “he didn’t.”

“Okay well let’s not tell him that we had this conversation okay?” Jace looked nervous. Magnus just waved him away, his mind spinning. 

_Alec was a virgin._ And then, Magnus realized, Alec was a virgin who told Jace _weeks_ ago that he’d met someone he wanted to have sex with. 

Weeks ago, neither him nor Alec had shown any sign, outside of Magnus’ usual flirtations, that they were sexually attracted to each other. Weeks ago, all him and Alec had been was best friends. And then he remembered a conversation they’d had over dinner one night. 

_“Mags?”_

_“Yes, darling?”_

_“What do you think of Lorenzo.”_

_“Lorenzo Ray? The co-council Ragnor brought on for my case against Edom Pharmaceuticals?”_

_“Yeah him.” Magnus had noticed that Alec was nervously twirling his pasta on his fork, his cheeks stained a light pink. Magnus had been a little bit jealous at the realization that Alec might be asking because he was interested._

_“I don’t care for him very much. Seems very conceited and full of himself.”_

_“But do you think he’s attractive?” Alec had asked very shyly, quietly._

_“Please. Ponytails went out of style years ago. Scratch that they were never in style to begin with. How could I possibly be attracted to that?” Alec had just nodded, looking slightly relieved for some reason, before continuing to eat his pasta and turning the conversation to the wine and cheese festival they were going upstate for that weekend._

Oh my god, thought Magnus. Was Alec interested in Lorenzo? Is that what was going on here? He’d planned on spending the next two weeks, what? Using Magnus to gain some experience? Hone some sexual skills before he went back to New York and Lorenzo? 

Somewhere in the back of Magnus’ brain there was a voice telling him to stop. That he knew Alec would never, ever do that to him, that he knew Alec better than that. But the louder voices, the ones still telling Magnus he was unlovable and insignificant were yelling at him that this was the only explanation for why Alec would be willing to lose his virginity to Magnus, a man whom he clearly didn’t have feelings for. 

He was still standing in the alcove when Alec walked back over holding open a coat so Magnus could slide into it. Not being able to bear the thought of even that level of intimacy, Magnus grabbed the coat from him and hurried out the door. He noticed two black sedans and a truck. Maryse and Robert were climbing into the front of one, and Jace and Clary into the back, leaving one seat open. Simon, Max and Izzy were climbing into another, leaving two seats open and waving towards him and Alec. Alec took his arm and steered him towards the second car, but Magnus yanked his arm away. There was no way he could deal with sitting pressed up against Alec for the 30-minute car ride to the village. But now everyone was looking at him, concern and confusion etched into their faces. 

He forced a laugh, “Sorry but there was is no way I am getting into a car driven by Simon, that man can’t even walk in a straight line without bumping into things!” He heard a couple of chuckles and a well-placed,

“Hey! That’s not fair!” from Simon so he took that as his cue to climb into the back of the first car squeezing in with Clary and Jace. He didn’t look at Alec’s face as he pulled the door closed behind him. 

***

Alec sat with his forehead pressed against the window of the car, staring out at the snow-covered landscape as it rushed by. Izzy, Max and Simon kept trying to pull him into whatever mundane conversation they were having, but he’d merely grunt, or give a one-worded answer and eventually they gave up. He was so exhausted, so confused. He didn’t understand what was going on, and he was tired of whatever was happening between him in Magnus. He just wanted to take a step back in time and go back to how they were this morning. Hell, he’d even prefer to go back three steps in time and give up the sex and the kissing and the fake relationship just to have _his_ Magnus back. The Magnus who looked at him with bright eyes, who always came to him when he was stressed out from a case and needed to calm down, who called him ‘darling,’ and teased him until he blushed bright red. It had only been a few hours, but he knew that this just wasn’t worth it. 

He felt the car come to a stop and climbed out with everyone else. He saw Magnus laughing with Clary and Jace and it hurt that he could look at other people still with so much love and happiness but when he looked at Alec there was nothing but cold detachment. 

The truck went out back where he knew from experience they’d unload all the presents and bring them through the back of the orphanage to keep them hidden from the children until Christmas morning. He popped the trunk and pulled out a few bags filled with stuff animals and goodies for the children to enjoy tonight, Simon coming over to help him. 

“Hey Alec, is everything okay between you and Magnus?” That certainly grabbed his attention.

“What why? Did he say something?” Simon looked taken aback by the harshness of Alec’s tone. 

“No, I just noticed that you two seemed a little off, especially from where you were earlier today? You know, practically fucking in the living room.” He laughed nervously fiddling with his glasses. 

“Oh, um just a bit of a row about something back in New York, it should blow over soon though.” _Please GOD let whatever this is be over soon._

“Okay well I know we’re not really close and you’ve got Izzy and Jace but if you ever need someone to talk to outside of your family, you know, I’m a good listener.” He shrugged a little awkwardly. Alec sighed and let out a small smile. 

“Thanks Simon, you’re a great guy you know that? I’m really glad that Iz has you.” Simon’s face lit up. 

“Wow! Thanks man, I don’t think you even gave me that nice a compliment in our wedding toast!” Alec chuckled. 

“Yeah well don’t get used to it.” 

“Haha okay noted,” Simon shot a smile before walking over to where Magnus stood with his parents. 

“Here Mags,” he held out a bag, “it’s got candy canes, stuffed animals, fuzzy blankets and the likes. Stuff for the kids to enjoy tonight.” 

Magnus nodded and took it, Alec noticed, being careful to avoid brushing his hand against Alec’s. Alec clenched his teeth. 

“Also, it’s not a very big orphanage. There’s only about 20 kids and they love getting visitors, so they’ll probably be all over you. You can just-”

“I know how to handle orphans, Alec. I am one, remember?” Once again, that cold detached voice had Alec’s heart aching. He rubbed the skin of his chest, as if that would somehow help, as he watched Magnus walk away from him without so much as a look back. 

“Alec?” He flinched at the sound of his mother’s questioning voice. He just shook his head and followed Magnus in. 

He stopped dead when he saw the sight before him. Somehow Magnus had already managed to gain a large crowd where he was seated on the floor in front of a large, beautifully decorated tree that he knew had been paid for by his father. There was a stunning smile stretched across Magnus’ face as he chatted and laughed with the children who surrounded him. He was acting out a show with some of the stuffed animals for a bunch of the younger children while the older ones seemed to be entranced with his hair, and his ear-cuff and his rings. 

“’Scuse me,” he heard a tiny voice and felt a tugging on the leg of his pants. He looked down at the small girl staring up at him, he hadn’t been here in more than two years, but he still recognized quite a few of the children here, not her though. He crouched down so they were on the same level. 

“Hello, princess,” she beamed at the nickname, “I’m Alec what’s your name?” 

“Madzie,” she said shyly. The little girl had dark chocolate colored skin and a riot of curls framing her precious cherub-like face. 

“Well it’s wonderful to meet you Princess Madzie. What can I do for you?”

“Who’s that?” He followed to where she was pointing, right at Magnus.”

“That, sweetheart, is Magnus Bane.”

“I want to say hi.”

“Well I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.”

“But there’s so many kids.” So the sweet little thing was shy, how puzzling then that she chose him out of all the adults lined up around the room. He glanced up and saw his parents smiling as they watched Magnus effortlessly entertain the children, it sounded as though he was now teaching them words in different languages. 

“Hm well maybe you can hang out with me, and then we can go see Magnus when some of the kids go play with someone else?” He could already see the crowd beginning to break apart a bit as children ran off the engage with one of his siblings or their spouses. She nodded and lifted her arms out. He laughed and scooped her up with no effort whatsoever. 

“Wow! It looks so different from up here. You’re so big Mr. Alec!” Alec laughed. 

“Well Madzie my dear, why don’t you tell me a bit about yourself.” 

She told him all about her imaginary friend Sparkles the Unicorn, and how her favorite color was purple and her favorite food was ice-cream with rainbow sprinkles. And he held her close when she teared up a little bit telling him she wasn’t sure where her Nana was but she hoped she came back soon. Rubbing soothing circles on her back and swaying her back and forth a bit. 

As he did so, his eyes wandered around the room before they caught Magnus staring at him with a soft expression on his face. When he realized Alec was looking at him though, he slid a cold mask in place and looked away. Turning back to the little boy who was sitting next to him. 

He felt Madzie’s sniffles recede and pulled her away from him slightly so he could look at her face. 

“Are you alright Princess?” She nodded as he wiped one of his fingers gently across her face drying her tears. 

“It looks like there’s less of a crowd around Magnus now, do you want to go meet him?” She nodded again and this time a small smile crossed her face. He walked them quickly over to where Magnus sat. Lowering them to the ground he sat next to Magnus who stiffened involuntarily at his presence. This time it was Alec who wanted to cry, but he shoved the urge to the side. 

“Magnus, this is princess Mazdie, she very desperately wanted to meet you.”

Magnus smiled that same breathtakingly beautiful smile that Alec loved so much. “Well hello sweatpea! Aren’t you beautiful!” The little girl grabbed one of Magnus’ hands to study the rings that adorned it. 

“Mr. Alec,” she whispered in his ear. 

“Yes princess?” 

“How do you know Magnus?” Alec noticed Magnus avoiding his face and he felt like he really needed to give the right answer here with the way things were already going between the two of them. 

“He’s my Sparkles.” Her eyes went comically wide and she stared at Magnus.

“Ohhhh,” she added, nodding as though that made all the sense in the world. 

Magnus cocked his head. What on earth did that mean? He was really trying very hard not to engage with Alec, but his curiosity got the better of him. 

“Sparkles?” The sweet little girl answered. 

“You must be Mr. Alec’s most magical bestest friend.” Was he Alec’s best friend? Was he Alec’s fuckbuddy? Was he Alec’s fake boyfriend? Was he Alec’s side piece? Honestly Magnus had no idea. 

He was enjoying his time with the children immensely and it was clear that these children had good caretakers, and fairly comfortable lives, all things considered. There holidays were nothing like the ones he had experienced growing up and that was mostly due to the man sitting in front of him. Which is why he was having so much trouble wrapping his head around why Alec was using him like this. Why he’d hurt him like this. But he suddenly felt unbelievably exhausted. He just wanted to go to bed and then go back to New York and not feel like this anymore. 

“Mr. Lightwood? Mr. Bane? It’s just about the children’s bedtime so would you mind if we started the story reading?”

“No, no of course not. What do you say Princess? Wanna sit in the place of honor for the story tonight?” The little girl nodded brilliantly, and Magnus heart melted. It reminded him of that walk all those months ago when he first realized he was in love with Alexander and wanted a family with him. Seeing how good he was with children just made Magnus hate him a little bit more for being so seemingly perfect. 

He realized the rest of the family as well as the children and adults had gathered around and were watching them. 

Alec turned to him and asked softly, “Do you want to read the story Magnus? After all, this all wouldn’t exist without you. Or we could read it together?” His eyes were sad and gentle and pleading, begging Magnus for what? Forgiveness? For playing him like a fool and using him? As if. But he couldn’t very well ignore him, nor could he tell him off, not with everyone watching them. So he forced a smile and leaned over to kiss Alec’s cheek. God the simple act felt so right, and yet Magnus knew it was so wrong. 

“No darling, you go ahead. This is your night.” Alec smiled brilliantly at the words, the endearment, the kiss, as if he didn’t realize that this was all a show. That’s what he wanted right? That’s what this was supposed to be all along. Just a show to fool his family, his uncle, his cousin, his country. That’s all Magnus was, just a prop in Alec’s act. 

He stood up and went to stand by the door. He watched as the children clambered around Alec, vying for his attention as he was handed a large book. Magnus felt like he was going to throw up. He knew if he stayed any longer, if he watched Alec enchant the children and be his seemingly perfect self, Magnus’ resolve would waver. He’d give in and let Alec use him however he wanted. He loved the man so much, if he just wanted a prop and a good fuck, Magnus wouldn’t be able to resist for much longer. But he had to stay strong, for himself. He needed to think. He needed a drink. So when he glanced out the door and saw Mrs. O’Malley waiting in the truck for the rest of them to come out he walked over to Maryse.

“Maryse, I’m so sorry but I think I ate something that’s really not agreeing with my stomach. Do you think Mrs. O’Malley would be able to take me back?” 

“Oh dear of course! She doesn’t like being here anyway, makes her rather weepy and upset you see. Yes dear, you go home, get some rest and hopefully you’ll feel better in the morning.” She beamed at him. 

“Thank you.” Magnus responded kissing her lightly on the cheek. He glanced once more at the vision that was Alec, sitting in front of the lit tree, Madzie in his lap and children gushing over him as he read them “the Night Before Christmas,” and Magnus let himself feel the hurt and the pain and the heartbreak as he walked out the door. 

***

By the time they left the orphanage it was almost 11 o’clock. After Alec had read to the children, the whole family had helped put them to bed and tucked them in with their new stuffed animals and fluffy blankets. And then they’d helped move all the presents under the tree with Izzy directing everyone so that they looked absolutely perfect. Finally, they’d stayed to chat to with the caretakers about the children and operations to make sure everything was going smoothly, and they had everything they needed. Alec loved it, he really did, he was happy to see how well everything was going and he’d been getting text updates all night about how well the Foundation was operating across the rest of the country. 

But he’d seen Magnus walk out the door, and as much as he knew his first thought should be on these sweet, sweet children, they just weren’t. He’d watched the door waiting for him to come back in, he’d so desperately hoped that whatever was going on would fall to the wayside if he could just get Magnus here. Show him how well these children were doing, what a wonderful Christmas they were having-he’d just wanted to share this was Magnus. 

Earlier today he’d pictured how perfect it would be. They would walk in holding hands and they’d sit close enough to touch while they played with the children. Magnus would laugh and smile and be happy and Alec would get to share that with him. They’d sit side by side as they read the story, taking turns on every other page and sharing in the joy of Magnus seeing such light and happiness being gifted to these children for the holiday. 

But watching Magnus walk out the door had felt an awful lot like Magnus was walking away from _him,_ and the very thought of that had Alec’s whole body fighting the urge to be sick. And as the time passed and Magnus hadn’t come back in, he felt his heart sinking lower and lower. But he’d put on a happy face and smiled and laughed although from the looks Izzy kept shooting him, she wasn’t buying any of it. 

This time he was driving, and it was taking much longer than usual because the snow had started back up again and the roads had started to get bad. Izzy, Clary and Max sat in the car with him, but they weren’t trying to engage him. He was mostly tuning them out as he let the exhaustion of the last few hours catch up with him. He just wanted to get home, find Magnus, sit the man down and demand that he talk to him, and tell him what was going on. When he heard Magnus’ name in the conversation occurring in the back seat however, he tuned back in. 

“Honestly I’ve never seen him like this before. Ever. I mean I didn’t know him when he was very young, but I knew him when he was in law school but wow,” Clary was saying. 

“What do you mean?” Asked Izzy. 

“Magnus is amazing, but he has a lot of self-doubt and I’m not going to go into that because that’s his story to tell but he kind of hides behind this mask of suave confidence. And he’s always had a lot of friends, I mean he’s got a magnetic personality, people just kind of tend to revolve around him. But he doesn’t have a lot of people that he actually lets into his life, let alone his head or his heart. I mean I count them in one hand. I’m not even one of them. There’s Cat, and Ragnor and Raphael and now there’s Alec and he just seems for the first time like he’s sure of himself. And it’s a beautiful thing to see.”

“I can’t imagine Magnus not being confident,” Max added almost shocked sounding. 

“Well he really seems to love your brother, and it seems that Alec’s managed to finally make Magnus feel like he’s really worth something to someone.”

“Here that Alec?” Izzy called. There was a round of chuckling. Alec hadn’t known Magnus before, like Clary had, but did he really seem so different to people since he met him? He knew Magnus had some scars regarding his past and how that affected his thinking of himself know, but did Alec really make him feel like that? If that was the case then maybe Izzy was right and he did have feelings for Alec and he just hadn’t heard him. But then why was he upset right now? Wouldn’t the day they’d had make him happy? He’d just said today that he’d been making wonderful memories the last few days. 

Alec sighed in relief as they pulled up to the house. He needed to talk to Magnus. He was tired of whatever game was being played. Glancing at the clock and seeing that it was almost midnight, he prayed Magnus wasn’t already asleep. Jumping out of the car and ran up the steps into the house and practically sprinted to his room. His heart was pounding as he flung the door opened to a pitch-black room. He turned on the lights and looked around. 

Magnus was nowhere to be seen, but everything else was perfectly in place. Where the hell was he? He left his room and began moving through the halls, popping his head in rooms along the way trying to find Magnus. He pulled out his phone to shoot a text, not expecting anything back but it was worth a try. He was shocked to receive a reply almost immediately. 

Magnus

Alec (11:57pm): Mags where are you?  
Magnus (11:57pm): Whatdo u care  
Alec (11:57pm): Of course I care! Where are you? We really need to talk.   
Magnus (11:58): Liar. Go awayyy I dont like yoo  
Alec (11:58pm): Fuck are you drunk?  
Magnus (11:58pm): Yes  
Magnus (11:58pm): fuck I mnt no  
Magnus (11:58pm): i hate you rn 

Alec felt his heart break at that last text. Magnus hated him? He could tell from his texting he was drunk but isn’t alcohol supposed to be liquid courage or something? Damnit there was no way he was going to get a decent conversation out of Magnus like this. Not tonight. But ne needed so desperately to talk to him, to figure out what the hell was happening. _What had he done to make the man he loved HATE him._ He couldn’t stop himself from reading the text over and over again, even though he felt the pain in his chest every time he did. 

Alec (11:58pm): Mags please just tell me where you are?  
Magnus (11:59): no! Wdnt fnd me in t boks anywys 

Alec sighed and headed to the library. As soon as he walked in he could hear the sniffles. So much for not being able to find him. He followed the sounds, weaving through the stacks until he found Magnus curled up against a wall of books with an almost empty bottle of what looked like whisky. 

“Oh Mags.” He whispered seeing the man’s tear-stained cheeks.

“Alexander?” It was the first time since this had all started that Magnus had said his name and despite the situation it was like a wave of calm washing over him. “Told you to go away.” He tried to look tough but Alec could see the tell-tale quiver of his upper lip. 

“Sweetheart, I’m not going anywhere. Let’s get you to bed, huh?”

“I’m not getting in bed with you.” Alec pressed his eyes shut and took a deep breath. “Not letting you have sex with me either.”

Alec’s eyes flew open and he gasped, “What?! Magnus! You think having sex with you when you’re so clearly drunk, or even upset in general would cross my mind? Jesus I would never. And please don’t feel like you have to protect yourself from that, I would never ever touch you unless you wanted me to. I need you to know that.” Why would Magnus think that that what he was trying to do right now. Clearly this had something to do with their recent activities. 

“Baby I just want to put you to sleep. Get you some water and some aspirin so you can feel better in the morning and we can talk.”

“I don’t wanna talk to you,” said the obviously extremely drunk man in front of him. 

“Alright so how about you don’t talk, but you let me get you in bed. And I will sleep on the couch.”

“Fineeeeee.” Magnus moved to stand up but when he got up he swayed and Alec had to catch him before he fell flat on his drunk ass. “I’m fine I don’t need your help.”

“Yeah Mags I’m sure but how about you let me help you anway.” Alec wrapped his arm around Magnus back and bent down to place the other under his legs to scoop him up bridal style. 

“Put me down! I can walk! Don’t want you to carry me. I’m not a baby! I’m older than you!” Alec might have considered listening to him if Magnus hadn’t immediately snuggled into his chest and wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck even as he was protesting being picked up. He nuzzled into Alec’s neck and Alec pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

“Stop being nice to me. It makes it harder to hate you.” Magnus mumbled into his shirt and Alec stiffened at his words even as he made his way into the kitchen to grab some water bottles and a container of aspirin. 

“I don’t know what I did to make you hate me Mags but I’m so so sorry. I just want my best friend back,” his voice a cracked whisper by the time he finished. 

“I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to be friends with you again.” Magnus’ words were like a physical blow to his gut. He’d known Magnus was upset with him, more upset then he’d ever been with Alec. But he didn’t realize it was so bad that the man now hated him and doubted whether he even wanted to be friends with him. 

Reaching his bedroom, he shifted Magnus so he could open the door and walked to the bed placing him down as gently as possible. 

“Mags can you take your sweater and your jeans off so you can go to sleep?”

“Fine.” He quickly turned around to give him privacy as he stripped down, obviously he wasn’t comfortable with Alec right now. When Magnus was done he handed him the water bottle. 

“I want you to drink all of this. You’ll feel better in the morning.” When Magnus was finished he took it from him and leaned down to tuck the comforter around the man. 

“Go to sleep baby okay?”

“Don’t call me that. I don’t like it.” Once again Alec was squeezing his eyes shut, as if that would stop the pain of having just heard Magnus telling him this morning how much he liked it. 

He heard Magnus’ breathing even out almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. He took off his own sweater and jeans and grabbed a blanket before settling in on the couch. He grabbed his phone and noticed that it was almost 1 am. _Please let Magnus wake up sober._ How had he fucked up so bad that he lost the man he loved, and his best friend, in a matter of hours? Fighting back the urge to cry at the shit evening he’d had and how quickly his life had gone downhill, he closed his eyes and whispered, 

“Merry Christmas Mags.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me!!!! I promise there is more fluff and smut to come but a story's not a story without some twists and turns! And angst was tagged in the tags so you'd been forewarned! But I hope that you guys enjoyed the bumpiness of the chapter and that it's just made you MORE committed to our boys! Honestly Malec get it together! Drop me a kudos or a comment to let me know that you guys are still reading and still enjoying! Almost done the next chapter so hopefully I'll have another update for you real soon! xoxo


	12. Time to Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, finally time for our boys to have a little heart to heart. Ready? Let's go!

_December 25, 2020- Christmas Day_

Magnus rolled over and _fuck_ his head was pounding. He definitely drank more last night then he meant to. 

He’d left the orphanage early to come home, telling Maryse that it was because he hadn’t felt well. But really he just couldn’t stand to keep watching picture perfect Alexander Lightwood being everything he’d ever wanted in a partner. As soon as he’d gotten back he’d gone in search of alcohol. He just needed to drink enough to let his mind go blissful and momentarily forget about all the feelings that were threatening to swallow him up whole. He’d meant to check flights and book something out for the day after Christmas, but he’d ended up getting way more wasted then he meant to. The whisky he’d grabbed was a hell of a lot stronger than he’d thought it would be and- _Shit Christmas._

He reached for his phone and checked the time. 10:47 am. Damnit. He sat up slowly and glanced around the room. The other half of the bed was still perfectly made, obviously Alexander had not slept there last night. He didn’t know if he loved him or hated him for that. _So then where…?_ His eyes settled on the couch, with a pillow resting against one end and some blankets positioned as if they’d been carelessly thrown off of someone who’d been sleeping under them. 

_How the hell had he gotten here?_ Last he remembered, he was drowning his sorrows as he wandered amongst the stacks of the library he found last night. He glanced back over to his phone and saw the handwritten note perched next to a water bottle and a cap with a few small tablets into it. 

_Mags,  
I hope you feel better this morning.   
We need to talk. Please take the aspirin   
and drink the water- the WHOLE bottle. If   
you’re feeling up to it, we’re having breakfast  
at ten and then we’ll be in the family room for   
presents. I told everyone you were sleeping   
in because you’re still not feeling great. I’ll try   
to hold them off of our gifts for as long as I can.   
Love, Alexander _

He grabbed the aspirin and swallowed them down with a gulp of water, before forcing himself to swallow down the rest as well. He stood up slowly, hoping the room wouldn’t swim. When it didn’t and he was firmly on his albeit shaky legs, he headed to the bathroom. He knew they had to talk but that didn’t necessarily mean he wanted to. He didn’t want to hear Alec telling him about Lorenzo and hear the “I’m sorry I don’t feel the same, but hey at least the sex was good!” talk that he’d heart too many times before. Glancing in the mirror he could see that he looked like absolute shit. He made a decision to take a quick shower. Stripping off his boxers he turned the water cold, hoping it would wake him up. 

The Lightwood family was probably just finishing up breakfast and he’d probably be just a little late to presents. Besides, as much as he hated Alec right now, he had to admit that he’d come to love the rest of his extended family like they were his own. He wanted to see their faces when they opened his, or rather his and Alec’s, presents.

Jumping out of the shower he toweled himself off quickly before swiping a bit of liner on his lids and leaving his hair to dry. He changed into his silk pants and robe, tying it loosely around the waist. He didn’t care if the Lightwood family was all done up and fancy for Christmas, he was wearing his pj’s for present opening. Noticing that their pile of perfectly wrapped presents was gone, he made his way downstairs thinking. 

How the hell was he supposed to act today? If he asked sick they would expect Alec to coddle him, and he definitely did not want that. If he acted how he wanted to, which was cold and detached, he _knew_ that they would pick up on the fact that something was wrong. Yesterday he could get away with as a one-off, but today? And as much as he hated Alec right now and wanted him to suffer, he wasn’t about to blow their cover and force him into an arranged marriage. But he couldn’t act all sweet and couple-y because he knew that letting himself pretend to have a perfect Christmas with the man he loved would only result in his heart ending up even more shredded then it already was. Shit, he was just going to have to suffer through it. He’d act well enough to generally enjoy the day and not deal with constant cooing and coddling, but still a little under the weather so as to avoid unnecessary kissing and talking and the like. _One more day Bane, you just have to get through one more day._ He wracked his brain, he needed a mantra, something to refocus and remind himself when he felt himself getting caught up and swept away. _He used you. He took advantage. He’s a liar. You hate him._

Taking a deep breath to steady himself he pushed open the door. 

***

Alec was staring at his phone, trying to decide if he should text Magnus to see if he was awake yet, or maybe go up the room to check on him in person? They’d just finished breakfast and were about to open presents and regardless of how mad Magnus was at him, he knew the man loved to give presents and make people happy. 

“Magnus!” His head shot up as the very figure of his pretty much-constant thoughts stepped in the room.

There was a chorus of “Merry Christmas Magnus!” from around the room and the man smiled as he walked over to where they were all lounging around the room. 

“How are you feeling dear? Alec mentioned that you were still feeling a little under the weather.” Magnus shot him an almost grateful looking look. 

“Still not back to 100% but much better, thank you Maryse. I’m just glad I was feeling well enough to join you all for presents!” Alec was shocked when Magnus made his way over to the chair he was sitting on and perched himself on the arm. He hadn’t shown so much as an inkling of wanting to be anywhere near Alec since yesterday afternoon. 

“Well we’re glad you could join us Magnus!” Max called as everyone nodded and hummed their agreement. “So, can we start presents now?!” Max added excitedly. 

“Yes son,” Robert laughed. Alec brushed a hand gently over Magnus’ and asked quietly, 

“How’re you really feeling this morning?” Magnus gave him a tight smile and when he noticed Clary and Jace watching them he brought the hand to his mouth brushing his lips so lightly against it that it was more of a whisper of a touch then a kiss. 

“Better, thank you darling. For the water and the medicine and um… anything else you did to take care of me last night.” The blinding smile on Alec’s face at his words and action made his heart flip flop. _He used you. He took advantage. He’s a liar. You hate him._

“Of course. Look Mags we need to talk tonight.” Magnus sighed; he really, really was not looking forward to that conversation. He played it out in his head. 

_“Yeah so here’s the thing. I’m madly in love with you, have been for months. I dream about being your boyfriend for real and settling down and having kids and spending my life with you. And when we had sex I thought you felt the same way. But then I overheard you talking on the phone and realized that you’re just using me for sex to hone your skills because you’re a virgin and into someone else! All good?_

But Alec was still waiting for an answer, looking at him a little desperately and he wasn’t quite sure he even wanted to hear whatever bullshit excuses the man could come up with. But he just gave him a stiff nod. Alec gave him a nod and a look of relief washed over his face as he scooted over in the chair offering the space besides him to Magnus. Magnus slid down in the chair, leaning against the arm he’d previously been sitting on and crossing his legs so there was minimal body contact. 

Alec couldn’t help but wish that they were sitting in a very different position, a position that much more closely reflected the one they’d been sitting in yesterday. But at least Magnus had agreed to talk, that was honestly more then he’d been expecting. 

“Merry Christmas!” Isabelle was holding a package out to Magnus. 

“Oh Isabelle my dear, you didn’t have to get me something!” She shrugged, “It’s nothing, but I knew you had to have it.”

“Color me intrigued,” Magnus smirked as he tore open the paper and gasped. He pulled out a stunning dark green satin shirt with a deep neckline that would show off quite a bit of his chest. The front was plain except for exquisite gold beading along the neckline. 

“Look at the back,” she grinned. Magnus turned it over and gasped even louder at the gorgeous swirling golden beading embroidered pattern, which he realized, was in the shape of tiger. 

“Isabelle this is incredible!” Magnus held it up against his check and turned for the family to see. 

“Well?” He asked. 

“You’re going to look incredible in it, it matches your eyes perfectly, not to mention your personality.” Alec blushed as soon as the words came out of his mouth and Magnus’ heart flip flopped yet again. _At the rate this is going, I’m going to cave to this man before we’re even done with presents_ thought Magnus to himself. _He used you. He took advantage. He’s a liar. You hate him._

“Well I should hope so, I’ve been working on the design since I met you, and had all the fabrics delivered Saturday afternoon, but I always just felt like it was missing something. But Magnus, as soon as you made that comment about your eyeliner being your tiger stripes at dinner? I knew. I finished the sketch and picked up a needle and voila! Do you like it?” She asked a little nervously, “It’s going to be part of my spring line.”

“Shut the fuck up. I can’t believe I have an Isabelle Lightwood original that was made _for me_ before it’s even out yet!” He handed it to Alec before jumping off the chair and spinning her around in a hug. “Thank you!”

She grinned. “Well actually it’s just one piece of your present. Once the Spring line is out, I’m sending you the entire men’s collection! I’m working on a suit inspired by you too that you have to promise to wear in a big case for me though, okay?” Magnus squeezed her harder and spun her around again practically squealing. Alec couldn’t keep the smile off his face at the immense joy on his face. 

“Thank you thank you thank you!” Izzy laughed and walked back over to Simon. Magnus darted over the tree and rifled around pulling out their presents for Izzy and Simon and handed them over before coming back to sit next to Alec. Getting caught up in the happiness and sheer joy of the environment around him, he weaved his fingers through Alec’s causing the man next to him to startle. When Magnus realized what he’d done he moved to pull away, but Alec held on tight raising an eyebrow as if to dare him to pull his hand away. _He used you. He took advantage. He’s a liar. You hate him._

A squeal from Isabelle brought them back and she ran over, crushing them both in a hug before sliding the bracelet they’d gotten her onto her arm and holding up to a series of “oooohs” and “aaahhhs” from around the room. 

“It’s so me! I love it Magnus thank you!”

“Hey!” Protested Alec, “I’m the one who picked it out!”

Isabelle rolled her eyes causing Magnus to laugh when she snorted derisively and said, “yeah okay.” 

“Actually, my dear, it’s true. He saw it and thought of you.”

“Oh my gosh really?! Wow Magnus, you really are a good influence on him.” This caused Alec to pout and teasingly complain, 

“How come he gets all the credit, huh?” 

“Because I’m amazing darling!” Magnus laughed squeezing the hand that held his.

“That you are Mags, that you are.” When Magnus turned to look at him, Alec was staring into his eyes, biting his lower lip as if trying to stop himself from saying something. _Damnit Magnus stop. No touching, no talking, no teasing or joking. Stop getting carried away, don’t let his stupid perfection make you forget what he did._ When Magnus pulled his hand away and broke eye contact without saying anything Alec didn’t fight it. But Magnus saw the flash of hurt in his eyes and repeated in his mind, _He used you. He took advantage. He’s a liar. You hate him._

People around them were tearing into presents. Jace walked over to hug them both and thank you for the sword, going off on some kind of tangent about the history of the blade curvature that Magnus completely zoned out of as he watched Maryse and Robert unpeel the portrait that they’d gotten them. He watched their faces light up as they looked at it, before leaning in and sharing a sweet kiss with each other. They looked over at Magnus and Alec and smiled gratefully, and Magnus smiled back, happy they seemed to enjoy it. 

Alec sat listening to Jace drone on and on as he mentally prepared himself for how this conversation with Magnus was going to go. It seemed as though no matter what Magnus did, his heart was being stomped on. When he was cold and detached, Alec hated it and it hurt. But when he was nice and laughing and kissing his hand, Alec hated it because he knew it was fake.   
He felt like any chance that he had of keeping the man in his life was riding on how this went. But he had no idea what to say to keep him, because he had no idea what the problem was. He couldn’t help but wish that this day was over already because the only thing he cared about in that moment was Magnus. 

“That was an absolutely lovely portrait dears,” Maryse smiled down at them as she handed them an envelope. “This is just a little something from your father and I for the both of you.”

“Thank you so much Maryse, but that wasn’t necessary!”

“Nonsense dear, and it was Robert’s idea. He’s very impressed with the work ethic that you both have, but he’s a firm believer in taking time for yourself so you don’t wear yourselves thin,” she chuckled before moving back to sit next to her husband, pulling his hand into her lap.

“You open it, dear,” he said to Alec who was holding it out to him. He shrugged and peeled open the envelope pulling out a sheet a paper. 

“Wow, mom and dad you really didn’t have to,” Alec said his voice a little strained. 

“Nonsense son, the both of you deserve it! Enjoy,” Robert smiled easily before turning to take the present that Jace and Clary were handing him. 

Alec passed him the sheet of paper that had a picture of some sort of luxury bungalow set against beautiful crystalline turquoise waters. 

“Is that…?”

“A luxury bungalow rental reservation for a two week “lover’s stay” at a resort in Bora Bora for this summer?” Alec asked sarcastically. “Yup.”

“Great.” Magnus’ mind was conjuring images that he didn’t want to let himself think of. _He used you. He took advantage. He’s a liar. You hate him._ He was brought back from his musings by a young Lightwood running up to them. 

“Magnus this is from Alec for you! And Alec this is from Magnus!” They both looked at each other and Magnus hesitantly reached out for the gift box that Max was holding out to him. A mere day ago he’d been desperately anticipating his Christmas presents from Alec and now the thought of receiving anything from the man had his stomach twisting in confusion. He began to slowly peel the paper from the box when Alec hurriedly jumped in, 

“Um just so you know this isn’t your main present. It’s just something I saw and I thought you’d like it. But um yeah you have another wrapped one and then there’s also something that I was planning on giving you when we’re… um…. you know, alone.” He cringed at the awkward stuttering mess of a sentence that he’d just blurted out. But he was confused when he saw Magnus’ lips twist in revulsion at his words. Could he really not even stand the thought of getting a Christmas present from Alec? He swallowed down his hurt knowing how much they usually loved exchanging gifts with each other. 

But then Jace wolf whistled. “Got something up your sleeve ayy Alexanderrrr?” He stretched his full name out in an attempt to mimic the smooth, velvety way that it seemed to roll of Magnus tongue. And then Alec realized what he said. 

“Oh shit no, that’s not what I meant, I um it’s.. just… well like um its personal?” Magnus eyebrows knit together in confusion, but he just shrugged and dropped it continuing to unwrap his present. Alec almost laughed at the shock in his voice, and when he heard Magnus call him by his name, his _real_ name he could have sighed in relief. 

“Alexander is this Dolce and Gabbana? And it’s a set?!”

“Well I know you’re a fan of your black silk robe set, and I saw it and I thought of you.”

“It’s stunning. Thank you.” Magnus shot him a soft smile; he never ever would’ve thought they’d get to a point where Alec was buying him clothes that Magnus would actually wear. He felt a giggle build up in his throat but forced it back down. “Open yours.”

Alec ripped into the packaging and pulled out a long thin jewelry box. He raised an eyebrow, “you bought me jewelry?”

Magnus rolled his eyes, “just open it you idiot.” So, with trepidation, because the absolute last thing he needed was to make Magnus more upset when he didn’t like whatever sparkly shiny bauble would be in this box, he slowly opened the lid. Inside was a bracelet. But to his surprise, it was beautiful, and he could actually picture himself wearing it. The band was braided black leather that tied at the ends. But in the middle was a small platinum plate which, as he pulled it out of the box, he realized was engraved. _Yours always, Mags._

In that moment, Alexander realized that there was literally nothing in the world that he wouldn’t do for the man in front of him. 

Magnus didn’t know how he felt about his present anymore. He’d wanted Alec to love it so much, it was a bit like the necklace Alec had given to him. He wanted him to have a piece of Magnus with him everywhere he went, if he wanted it of course. And he’d seen it and thought it would look stunningly masculine against the pale milky skin of Alec’s wrist and those defined veins and forearm muscles that were simply drool-worthy. But now? Now he hated Alec for the way he was using Magnus, or at least he was trying to. And it was so fucking confusing, he felt like every inch of his body was warring with him. And he was even more confused when Alec whispered, 

“I love it.” So, Magnus gave him a shaky smile and took it out of the box and tied it around his wrist. _Damn._ Having sexy forearms and wrists shouldn’t even be a thing. And yet here Magnus was, trying so hard to stay cold and detached, he only had one more day after all, but he couldn’t stop himself from admiring Alec’s deliciously sexy _wrists._ Who even finds wrists sexy? He needed to refocus, remember. He used you. He took advantage. He’s a liar. You hate him. He chanted it over and over again in his head.

Jace walked over and handed them yet another present, “this is from Clary and I,” he grinned. 

“I had no part in this, I tried to talk him out of it, I’m sorry,” he looked over to see Clary grimacing as she spoke to them. 

Alec narrowed his eyes and turned to Magnus who had an eyebrow raised at Clary’s words and Jace’s self-satisfied smirk. 

Slowly Alec lifted the lid off of the box and he could feel Magnus let out a breath next to him. _Fuck, first the wrists and now this? God is truly testing me,_ thought Magnus as an onslaught of images inspired by the open box in front of him rushed through his mind. 

“Oh my God,” Magnus breathed out and then his head was thrown back in laughter, despite the situation he couldn’t help but be amused. “Jace Lightwood you did not!” 

Alec was lost, he didn’t understand. The box was filled with an assortment of other boxes, bottles of some sort, different oddly shaped pieces of plastic and metal and at the bottom there was a book. “I don’t understand.” Alec pulled out some set of weird balls on a black line and held it up, “what is this?”

“Alexander!” Magnus grabbed his hand shoving it back in the box, pulling the thing from his hand and slamming the box shut. Alec looked up and saw Jace, Clary, Izzy and Simon laughing so hard there were tears rolling down Jace’s face. 

“Dude! You are so lucky mom and dad aren’t paying any attention. Magnus what the hell? You really need to educate my brother dearest.” 

Magnus couldn’t help but laugh at the still lost and confused and purely innocent look on Alec’s face. He realized that Alec was a virgin but… had he really not even experimented with anything?”

“I don’t understand,” Alec was looking at him. 

“Darling,” Magnus leaned in close so that no one would hear what he was saying, “that’s a sex box.”

“A what?” Alec looked even more confused before realization slowly began to sweep his face. 

“Condoms, lube, sex toys?” Magnus clarified, laughing even harder as Alec went bright red. “You just held up a set of anal beads in front of your entire family.”

“I..what? No! Fuck Jace, I’m going to kill you,” he growled moving to get up and pounce on his brother, but Magnus threw his legs over Alec’s and pushed a hand against his chest, still laughing. 

“Stop do not attack your brother. Be nice and say thank you.”

“Magnus! Say thank you? Did you see that box?” Magnus shrugged, still laughing, 

“If you try some of it you might be a little more inclined to be nice him. Plus, those were some expensive brands.” Alec sputtered.

“You, damnit Magnus, you’re impossible you know that?” Alec blushed an even brighter shade of red as his now over-active mind was coming up with every possible use for everything he’d seen inside that box. And of course, despite the fact that the man had quite literally told him he hated him, every single one of the them featured the man sitting next to him with his legs now thrown across his lap. 

He pushed the offending limbs off of his lap and pouted until Izzy walked over with a box almost as tall as she was and handed it to him. 

“Who’s this from?” he asked curiously. 

“That would be from me.” Magnus voiced from next to him. 

“You got me two presents?! You didn’t have to do that.” 

“Didn’t you just tell me you got me three?” The other man pointed out in an amused voice. 

“Fine, here hold it.” He passed it off and stood up digging around under the tree to find the other small, square shaped present that he had wrapped. Although now he wasn’t even sure if Magnus would give two shits about it, the situation being what it was. Sitting back down he handed the box to Magnus and pulled back the much larger, much heavier, box and tore open the paper. He opened the box that had been covered in wrapping paper and gasped. He pulled it out and stared at it in stunned silence. 

It was an impressively beautiful bow, probably about two meters long with a single curvature and a rod that narrowed at both ends. It seemed to be strung with a plant fiber and when Alec finally broke from his stunned silence to stand up and draw it, he realized it took an incredible feat of strength to do so. 

“I had it custom made based off of an extensive amount of historical research and data about King Amenhotep II’s bow. You know the one you were telling me about at the MET that one day? So umm, yeah it’s based off of Egyptian designs and I gave them information about your strength, just stuff that I know from going to the gym and what not. But, if it was made correctly, supposedly, you’d be able to fire an arrow through a thick brass, or maybe even copper plate, you know- like him?” 

Magnus was sitting there, hands twisted in his lap, eyes darting across the now-silent room to search Alec’s face and then back again. Alec was quite literally shocked into silence. He had spent years fascinated with King Amenhotep II and his supposedly legendary archery skills, and Magnus had somehow managed this after one hour spent talking about it during a daytrip to the MET? Not to mention before they got here, he didn’t even recall ever mentioning to Magnus his interest in archery. Plus, the man had it custom made according to his strength, build, and size? He stared at Magnus his mouth gaping open. 

“Could you say something? If you don’t like it it’s fine I just-”

“Magnus it’s perfect.” _You’re perfect and I love you so much._ Alec wanted to wrap him in his arms, pull him into his lap and make sure he knew just how perfect the present was. He felt a twitch in his arm as he physically and mentally restrained himself from doing what his body was demanding.

“Oh, Magnus dear, what a lovely gift. Alec must have told you all about his love of archery.” He glanced up and saw the raised eyebrow Izzy was shooting him. He could almost hear her saying, _You’re an idiot and I can’t wait to say I told you so._

“He mentioned it once at a friend’s birthday party.”

“I did? When? I don’t remember.”

“Ragnor’s thirty-fifth? You were very drunk,” Magnus chuckled. 

“Magnus that was almost two years ago! How do you even remember that?” Magnus simply shrugged and responded, 

“I listen when you talk.” 

Now Alec had lived his life surrounded by Jace, Isabelle and Maryse Lightwood. These were the types of people who commanded a room, commanded attention. These were the types of demanding personalities that made people listen when they talked. That was not Alec. Alec Lightwood was not the type of person who was used to being listened to or even paid particularly close attention to. Not when he was always the surrounded by the blinding star-like personas that were Jace and Isabelle Lightwood. 

And he realized in that moment that Magnus _always_ listened to him, paid attention to, made him feel like he was the star of whatever room they were in. They could be in a club packed with thousands of people vying for Magnus’ attention and the only person he seemed to care about was Alec. _How had he never noticed that before? How had he been so stupid?_ He realized in that moment that they desperately needed to fix this. He needed to make whatever was wrong, right. Because he honestly didn’t know if he’d survive losing Magnus Bane. 

Magnus stared down at the small black velvet ring box in his hand and held his breath. He’d just unwrapped the gift Alec had handed him and now he didn’t know what to do. Was Alec planning some kind of fake engagement to really get his family off his back that he forgot to tell Magnus about? Because there was no way in hell that Magnus would make it out of that one intact. He let his new mantra drum through his brain. _He used you. He took advantage. He’s a liar. You hate him._

Alec was pulled out of his musings by the silence that had once again fell heavy around him. Looking around he realized that everyone’s eyes were trained on the man sitting next to him. He turned and saw the blank look in Magnus’ eyes as he took in the ring box in his hand. _Shit._

“No no no,” he stuttered out hurriedly, “it’s not like that, it’s not like a proposal or anything, it’s just well, it’s just not.” He watched Magnus’ shoulders relax at his words and relief flood his features, and to be honest, it hurt. A lot. Like brutally. He knew he was mad at him, but had the past few days really been so terrible that even the thought of being engaged to Alec filled Magnus with so much tension and uncomfortableness? He glanced up and was just as surprised to see the disappointment on his own face at that thought briefly mirrored in his mother’s features. 

“Right, okay then.” Magnus slowly opened the box and he felt his heart clench as he saw the exquisitely made ring nestled inside the box. It was a slim silver ring, and the band was the shape of an arrow, with the head and the tail not quite meeting, but both decorated with tiny sparkling diamonds. It was the perfect mixture of Alec’s simplistic style, and Magnus’ love of glam and flash. It was beautiful and more than anything else he wanted to take it out of the box and slip it on his finger and kiss the man beside him to show him just how much he loved it. How much he loved Alec. 

Magnus closed his eyes and forced his erratic breathing to slow down. _He used you. He took advantage. He’s a liar. You hate him. He used you. He took advantage. He’s a liar. You hate him._

He opened his eyes and Alec was searching his face, almost desperately. 

“I know that you match all of your jewelry. And when you wear silver, the necklace I got you doesn’t go and so I wanted you to _actually_ have something that you can wear whenever to um, remind you. Of me.”

Magnus had to clench the muscles in his face to stop the huge smile that wanted to break out at the man’s words. _He used you. He took advantage. He’s a liar. You hate him._ His body was screaming at him to slip it on his finger and hold it up to the light. To see the sparkle of the stones reflected in Alec’s eyes. To hold on to him and to never let him go. _He used you. He took advantage. He’s a liar. You hate him._

Alec needed for Magnus to say something, anything. He wanted Magnus to want to wear it, needed him to need Alec. He held his breath desperately and frantically waiting for him to say something. He needed to see the ring, _his_ ring, on Magnus’ hand. The tension between them was palpable and his heart plummeted off a cliff as he watched the tight smile that Magnus forced onto his face. It was a smile that would have fooled anyone else, was fooling everyone else judging by the soft cooing noises that were coming from his mother and Clary and Izzy. But the smile didn’t reach his eyes, and that almost non-existent dimple that always made an almost-unnoticeable appearance when Magnus really smiled, hadn’t appeared. And he felt his now free-falling heart hit the ground and shatter when Magnus opened his mouth and said, 

“Thank you Alec. It’s lovely.” Before closing the box and setting it on the arm of the chair. 

Alec managed to pull a shaky smile onto his face as he fought back the tears that seemed desperate to escape at the clinical tone of Magnus’ voice as he called him _Alec._

Alec could have kissed Isabelle when she stood up and clapped her hands, effectively drawing his attention with everyone else’s before he let himself sink into a deep pit of self-hatred at Magnus’ reaction to his present. _He hated it. He hated Alec._ He couldn’t even bring himself to smile for real, or call him by his name, or put it on his finger. 

“So Simon and I have presents for you all.”

“Oh Isabelle dear, you already gave me one, I don’t need anything else,” Magnus said. 

“Yeah me either,” chimed in Clary. 

“Well suck it up because these are for all of you. But you all have to open them at the same time,” she was practically quivering with excitement as her and Simon walked around handing out labeled presents of the exact same size to everyone in the room. Magnus was a little confused, but he saw the huge grin on Alec’s face as he watched his sister. Obviously he knew what was going on. He smiled at Isabelle as she handed one to him. When everyone had one in their hands she walked over to Simon and wrapped an arm around his waist as he pulled her against his chest. 

“Okay you can all open them now!”

Magnus peeled the paper from his present and opened the white clothing box pulling out a plain white t-shirt. He knit his eyes in confusion until Alec leaned over and whispered, “turn it over.” Doing so, he unfolded it so he could read the writing on the back. And just as he was reading the words he heard a high-pitched scream and jerked his head up to watch Maryse rush across the room and throw her arms around her daughter, tears streaming down her cheeks. Magnus hurriedly looked down and focused on the script. 

_Uncle Magnus_ Uncle Magnus? He wasn’t an uncle, he didn’t even have any siblings who could make him an uncle. But as he heard a chorus of shrieks and “congratulations!” being offered up in the direction of Izzy and Simon it hit him. 

“She’s pregnant!” he gasped; eyes wide as he looked to Alec whose proud face was turned towards his sister. 

“Yeah, she is.”

“Iz how far along are you?” Jace asked. 

“About two months! The due date is June 3rd!” 

“Oh my beautiful daughter, a summer baby. A grandmother! Robert, we’re going to be grandparents!” She fell into her husband’s arms as the Lightwood family celebrated. He watched Alec stand up and move over to envelope his sister in a hug. 

_Uncle Magnus._ That’s what his shirt said. He’d seen the loving, approving and happy looks that all of Alec’s family members had shot the two of them at different times in the last couple days. They were accepting him as part of the family. Simon and Isabelle wanted him to be like an uncle to their children, he wanted to be an uncle to their child. And yet, he had really no real connection to any of the people in this room. At least none beyond that than one does to their best friend’s family. Were him and Alec even best friends anymore? Magnus certainly didn’t think so. _He used you. He took advantage. He’s a liar. You hate him._ How could he be best friends with someone like that. 

“Magnus are you okay?” Isabelle was standing over him looking concerned. 

“Of course dear, Congratulations! I am so happy for you and Sheldon. You will make absolutely lovely parents. This little sweatpea is so very lucky to have you.” He smiled and placed a hand gently over her stomach and she smiled back at him. 

“Thanks Magnus, but are you okay, okay? Because you’ve seemed off, since yesterday.”

“Yes, I’m sorry, just a little under the weather,” he lied. Isabelle pulled him into a hug and he froze when she whispered, 

“Bullshit. Just talk to him Magnus, I think you two need to work some things out because you’re both being idiots and I want my little son or daughter to have an Uncle Magnus in their life.” Magnus watched as she flipped her hair and walked away. _What the hell did that mean?_

It was quite some time before the excitement revolving around the happy soon-to-be parents died down and Magnus was going over Isabelle’s words in his head again and again. What did they have to work out? Why was she convinced both of them were being idiots? Surely Alec was but he wasn’t. Was he? And what did she mean when she said she wanted her baby to have an Uncle Magnus? That wouldn’t happen unless him and Alec were a real couple. And Isabelle was the only one in the room besides himself and Alec who knew that wasn’t really the case. 

His musings were ended however when Max ran up to him and hugged him, thanking him for the chess set and asking him if he wanted to try it out with him. Magnus jumped on the opportunity to do so and quickly found himself engaged in a match against the youngest Lightwood.

It was clear about ten minutes into the first game that he was already set up for defeat. But he sucked it up and continued before demanding that Max tell him what he’d done and calling for a rematch. Before he knew it, he was so deeply sucked into the world of chess that he was suitably distracted from everyone else in the room, as well as his own thoughts.

***

Alec watched as Magnus groaned and lost another piece to Max in what was now their fourth game of chess. 

It was clear that his entire family was enchanted with Magnus. His father had admitted the other night that he googled Magnus after getting a “good felling” about “the type of man he was” and had then proceeded to go on and on about what an intelligent, hardworking, driven and successful man Alec had managed to catch himself. His mother got teary eyed every time she so much as looked at the two of them near each other. Max was attached, Isabelle was attached, obviously him and Clary were close. And Jace was already planning a trip for Magnus to LA so he could visit him and meet the team. Even Simon, who had freaked out at the original script of “A New Hope” signed by Mark Hamill, was now insisting that they have a Star Wars marathon in the home theater before they all left. 

He glanced down at his phone and was surprised to see that it was almost three o’clock. 

“Father, what time is dinner?” he turned to ask his father. 

“It’ll be served at seven, but our guests will be here at six.” Alec wanted to talk to Magnus before dinner. He wanted this over and done with, and he needed to know where they stood sooner rather than later. 

“Guests?”

“Yes, the Patel’s are coming for dinner.” 

Alec groaned, “Really dad? You know how I feel about Raj.”

“Well it shouldn’t be a problem anymore,” Robert chuckled, “what with the fact that you have a very real boyfriend.” 

“Right.” Alec grumbled. _If only it were that easy._

“I say even with Magnus here, it takes Raj one hour before he’s trying to talk Alec into a hookup.”

Isabelle scoffed, “no way. He’ll be trying to drop hints the minute he walks through the door.” 

“Who wants to bet Magnus goes all possessive. He strikes me as the jealous type.”

“Well Alec is very pretty, I wouldn’t want someone hitting on him if he was my boyfriend.”

They all turned towards Simon. 

“Babe I’m starting to think Magnus is right, you do have a thing for how pretty my brother is.”

Simon scoffed and blushed, “I mean objectively! I’m just saying. If he was hitting on you then we’d really have a problem.” They all chuckled. 

“Alec, I know Magnus is still feeling a bit under the weather. Maybe you should take him back to get a bit of rest before dinner.” Alec almost protested when he saw the way his sister was looking at him. _Talk. To. Him._ With the glare she was shooting him, she might as well have shouted it across the room. Although he had to admit, he was grateful, he did really need to talk to Magnus as soon as possible. 

“Oh, Alec dear, Isabelle is right. Stop by the kitchen and get some ginger or peppermint tea to help with his stomach. He should rest up if he’s still not feeling back to himself,” his mother chimed in. “And the portrait is absolutely lovely dear, your father and I are going to hang it in our bedroom.”

“It was Magnus’ idea.” 

“Yes, I thought so. I love you son, but your gift giving skills have always been…”

“What? Been what?” Alec asked offended. “Magnus says I’m a great gift giver,” he defended. 

“Yes son, I’m sure he does,” laughed his father. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” 

“Nothing Alec,” chimed in Izzy, “but we’re always better at giving gifts to the people that we’re IN love with, then those we simply love.” Her meaning was clear. He rolled his eyes. 

“You really should get that nap for Magnus soon dear.” 

“Yeah yeah, I’m going.” 

He rolled his eyes as Isabelle got up to talk to hug him and whispered, “good luck. I have a feeling you’re going to need it.”

Ignoring the comment, he swept up he marched over to where Magnus looked to now be losing very heavily to his brother. 

“Magnus, my mother and sister think you should get a bit of rest before dinner.” Magnus looked like he was about to protest, and Alec mentally prepared himself for the argument before Max cut in. 

“He’s right Magnus. It’s no fun beating you when you’re kinda sick! I want to beat you when you’re really on top of your game! Besides I’ve already won this one,” he laughed. 

“Maximillian Lightwood I would take offense to that if I weren’t such a lousy chess player.”

“It’s okay! You’re already doing better! I’ll have you beating everyone else in no time.”

“Well in that case, I’ll take my leave so that I am more mentally prepared the next time we face off,” Magnus replied good naturedly before standing up and giving a goofy little bow. “Until next time,” Max laughed again as Magnus turned to Alec. They walked over and between the two of them managed to scoop up their large pile of presents. 

They made eye contact briefly before Magnus led him out of the room. 

“Get some rest!” 

“Feel better dear!”

“Six o’clock Alec!” 

***

Alec shut the door behind him and followed Magnus over to the coffee table, setting everything down on its glass top. _Alright Lightwood. You can do this. Just ask him what’s wrong and be honest about how you feel. It’s not that hard._ He watched silently as Magnus paced restlessly before the man finally decided to sit on one of the armchairs. Magnus settled in, drew his legs up under him, and crossed his arms in a clearly defensive pose. His face looked blank and closed off and when finally made eye contact his stare was cold and hard. Alec physically flinched. When it was clear Magnus was not planning on speaking he cleared his throat. 

“Do you want to tell me what’s going on?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Are you kidding me? We’re not going to get anywhere if you’re going to sit here and lie to me.”

“Who said we have anywhere to get?”

“Magnus.”

“Alec.” Magnus’ tone was mocking. They’d barely said more than a few sentences to each other, and Alec’s nerves were already strung out. 

“Magnus please don’t do this. We’re best friends, please just talk to me.”

“Best friends? We sure as hell aren’t best friends.” Magnus scoffed

“What? Magnus? How can you even say that?”

“Best friends aren’t supposed to hurt each other.” _He’d hurt Magnus?_ He hated himself already for whatever it was he’d done.

“Magnus please, I don’t know what I did.” He pleaded. 

“Bull shit Alec.”

“Alexander.”

“What?” Magnus asked, clearly surprised by Alec’s response.

“You call me Alexander.”

“I call you Alexander when I like you. When you’re my friend. When I’m happy to be with you.”

“And now what? You don’t like me? You’re not my friend? You’re no longer happy being here with me?”

Magnus’ heart ached at the hurt and confusion in Alec’s tone. After everything he was still playing dumb. Still playing as if he wasn’t the world’s shittiest friend right now. _He used you. He took advantage. He’s a liar. You hate him._

“Now? Now you are Alec to me.”

“Magnus I don’t want to be just Alec to you. I don’t like it when you look at me like I’m nothing more than anybody else. I hate it when you look at me with that cold, hard look in your eyes. When you won’t talk to me, you won’t tease me, you won’t laugh, you don’t smile at me. When you act like it pains you just to be in my presence.” His voice was soft and his eyes sad, it was almost a whisper. 

Magnus already felt his resolve wavering. Alec sounded genuinely hurt, and as much as he might hate being on the receiving end of those things, Magnus was sure he hated having to force himself to act like that around him. He almost broke and asked how he could do the things he’d done if that’s how he truly felt, but then Alec kept going.

“You won’t touch me; you don’t even want to come near me. I don’t… what… did I do something wrong?” 

_Ding ding ding. There it is. The touching. The sex. That’s what it all comes back to for him, doesn’t it?_ Magnus’ head told him to be rational, that Alec could’ve been talking about any amount of simple, innocent touching. Afterall, their friendship was somewhat intimate, Magnus was a physically affectionate person. Or at least, he was in his friendship with Alec, because he was in love with the guy. But his demons reared their ugly heads and quickly squashed down any rational thought. _How could he possibly care that much about you. It’s just sex Magnus. He just wants you for sex. You heard him say it on the phone._ If Alec wanted to make it about sex, fine Magnus could play along. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were a virgin?” 

Alec felt like he’d been hit in the head with a rock. Where the hell had that come from? Did it really matter to Magnus? And more importantly, 

“How did you find out.” 

“I’ll tell you how I didn’t find out. The way I _should_ have found out. From you.”

“I- I didn’t think it would matter to you.” He thought Magnus cared enough about him, at least as his friend, to look past his inexperience. 

“Of course, it matters! Had I known I wo-” Magnus trailed off. _Had I known; I would’ve made it special for you._ But Magnus didn’t say that because if Alec wanted it to be special, he would have told him. Alec wanted it to be special for Lorenzo, which is why he was using Magnus in the first place. 

“You would’ve what?” Alec spat, now on the defensive about the fact that Magnus was judging him based on one of his biggest insecurities. “You never would’ve wasted your time fucking me?”

_Oh no he did not._ Magnus spat right back at him, but the anger that had in his voice quickly wavered, “You’re one to talk. Using me for what? To hone your non-existent skills so that you can impress someone else? Until you can go back to New York and have whoever the hell it is that you really want?”

Alec’s face went slack. Where the hell had that come from? That’s what Magnus thought? How could he think that? No Alec would never ever do that to him. 

“Magnus-”

“No. Fuck you Alec. You’re despicable. How could you do that to me? You know- you know what I went through as a child. How could you use me like that? For my body? For sex? When you know I can’t bring myself to hate you the way I want to, the way I should be able to?” 

That flimsy little dam of anger? The one that had been holding back all of Magnus hurt and pain? It broke. And every emotion and feeling that he’d had over the last few days came flooding through him, and out his eyes in the form of an onslaught of tears. Magnus sobbed letting his pain and his heartbreak and his sorrow wash over him. He felt his body trembling and wrapped his arms tighter around himself. As if that would somehow stop his shattering hurt from bursting into pieces.

“You Alec, you’re the one who told me I was worth more than that. You’re the one who managed to scale my walls and teach me to love myself and have standards and expectations. For what? Just so you could tear through all of that and make me hit rock bottom again? Wiggle your way in so what? So you can have a notch in your belt? For _Lorenzo?_ ”

Alec watched in stunned silence as Magnus hurled hideous accusations at him, his heart curling in on itself as his best friend, the love of his life, accused him of using him for sex. And then that cold mask of detached indifference slipped, and despair flooded his features before the tears came pouring down his face. His heart broke at the sound of the gasping sobs coming from Magnus as he curled in on himself in the chair. 

“Magnus.” Alec whispered in horror, he stepped forward, pulled by the need to pull him into his arms and reassure him. But when Magnus saw him advancing he shot out of his chair and moved around to the other side of the room, putting Alec’s large bed between him. Was he scared of him? The pain in Alec’s chest intensified as Magnus stood there, tears streaming down his face, refusing to let himself be comforted. 

“No. Don’t touch me.” His voice was raspy and wavering. 

“Please Mags-” Alec whispered stepping forward cautiously until the only thing separating them was his bed. 

“Stop.” The tears were still slipping down his painfully beautiful face as he continued, “You were supposed to be my best friend. You’re the one who told me I deserve better then to be used, that I deserve to be wanted and loved for all of me. It was you. Alec I don’t understand, how? How could you do that to me? How could you break me like this after you spent so much time putting me back together?” The tears were still coming but they were slower now. Instead of a flood it was a slow-moving stream, as the exhaustion and hurt of the last 24 hours poured out of his body. 

“Magnus I would never ever do that to you. I don’t… why would you even think that? I thought you wanted it too? Did you… did you not?” 

“Stop it Alec, just stop lying to me!” Magnus yelled. How was he still lying? Magnus knew, he clearly knew and still Alec was standing here as if he had no idea what he was doing.

“Magnus I’m so sorry if that’s what you thought, but that’s not true at all. I lo- I would never do that. How could you even think that?” 

“I heard you Alec! I heard you say it was just sex for you! Nothing more than a bit of fun, stress relief, whatever you want to call it?” He quoted his words back to him, _let’s see him try to play dumb through this one._

“What? Ma-” And then it dawned on him. _The phone call._ “Oh my God, Magnus you overheard me on the phone.”

“Yes I overheard you on the phone,” he spat. “Not 10 minutes after I sucked your dick. It was so wonderful to hear how much fun and stress relief I was providing for you.”

“Magnus I was talking to Isabelle about what I thought this was to _you._ ”

“I.. you.. what?”

“The sex? I thought that’s all it was to you. Sex. I mean you always flirt with me, make innuendos, tell me you think I’m attractive. I just thought that you thought that we were like best friends with benefits or something.”

“Best friends with benefits…” Magnus stared at him. Alec thought that he had thought it was just sex. Which… made sense. All Magnus did was flirt and tease and tell him how gorgeous he thought he was.

“Just sex,” Alec repeated. 

“Just sex…” Magnus trailed off. _Holy shit I fucked up_ he thought. “And Lorenzo?”

“Lorenzo Ray? Your co-council from last month?”

“Yes,” spat Magnus with as much venom as he could muster, although that pool was admittedly starting to run dry.

“What about him?” Alec’s confusion made Magnus realize that he had jumped to a wild conclusion. 

“Don’t you… um.. arent’t you, you weren’t using me to hone your skills for him?”

“For Lorenzo Ray? Ponytail guy?” Alec asked incredulously.

“Well you seemed interested at dinner a few weeks back.”

“Yeah because he’d dropped hints about asking you out and I was trying to figure out if YOU were interested in him.”

“Oh.”

“So you were upset because you thought this,” Alec gestured between the two of them, “was just sex for me and that I was using you to lose my virginity so I could be more sexually skilled for Lorenzo Ray?”

“Yup that about sums it up.” Magnus was blushing and playing with the comforter, obviously embarrassed. 

For the first time since yesterday afternoon, Alec felt like he could breathe again. This was all just a misunderstanding. Magnus heard something he said out of context and took it to heart, which yeah okay if Alec had heard Magnus say those words out of context he’d be just as upset. But so, did that mean that Magnus didn’t think it was just sex?

“Magnus I would _never_ do that to you. You’re my best friend and I love you and I know what you’ve been through and I know what you struggle with and I would never, ever, do that to you.” Magnus was still fiddling with the comforter, but Alec had to know. “But um, so… was it… was it not just sex for you them?” Alec asked nervously, hesitantly, almost hopefully. 

Magnus looked up and met his eyes and Alec could have cried at seeing the swirl of emotions pass through them, not a single hint of cold detachment. 

Magnus’ mind was a whirlpool of thoughts all racing in circles. _Do I tell him? I have to, right? He deserves to know. At least I can get it out there once and for all. Get it off my chest, he can reject me and we can move back to being best friends._ Magnus was about to open his mouth when he was interrupted by his phone blowing up on the nightstand where it was vibrating off the hook. 

“Alexander, hold that thought.” Alec felt the rest of the lingering tension fly from his body at Magnus’ use of his full name. He collapsed on the bed, rolling onto his side and grabbing a few pillows to stack under his head so as he watched Magnus open his phone and scroll through his texts. He watched confusion and intrigue roll over his features before closing out of whatever he was looking at and opening something up and typing furiously. He scrolled, clicked and then- then Alec watched the blood drain from his face, and he collapsed on the other side of the bed. 

“Magnus? What is it? Is everything okay?” Alec asked worriedly. Magnus looked up, pale as a ghost and with a look of horror written across his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UH OH! Damn Three Musketeers and Raph interrupting before they can cover what REALLY needs to be covered! But what do you think Magnus saw?! As always, drop your thoughts below and don't forget to show your love with a comment or a kudos! You guys' lovely words and feedback are what inspire me to keep plugging away! xoxo


	13. To Be (Boyfriends) or Not To Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay yall here we go... The Talk Pt.2

_“Alexander, hold that thought.” Alec felt the rest of the lingering tension fly from his body at Magnus’ use of his full name. He collapsed on the bed, rolling onto his side and grabbing a few pillows to stack under his head so as he watched Magnus open his phone and scroll through his texts. He watched confusion and intrigue roll over his features before closing out of whatever he was looking at and opening something up and typing furiously. He scrolled, clicked and then- then Alec watched the blood drain from his face, and he collapsed on the other side of the bed._

_“Magnus? What is it? Is everything okay?” Alec asked worriedly. Magnus looked up, pale as a ghost and with a look of horror written across his face._

***

“Alexander, hold that thought.”

Magnus picked up his phone and saw the urgent messages from his friends. He quickly unlocked it and read through them. 

The Three Musketeers and Raph 

Caterina (3:38pm): HOLY SHIT  
Ragnor (3:38pm): OH MY GOD MAGNUS  
Raphael (3:38pm): I JUST SAW   
Raphael (3:38pm): MAGNUS HAVE YOU SEEN?  
Ragnor (3:38pm): SHIT MAGS ARE YOU THERE  
Caterina(3:39pm): Oh my god it’s everywhere.   
Ragnor (3:39pm): Shit HR is gonna be on my ass so bad   
Magnus (3:39pm): Guys what’s going on?  
Caterina(3:39pm): Oh my god you’re alive!  
Raphael (3:39pm): We worried we hadn’t heard from you in a while   
Magnus (3:40pm): yes I’m alive does someone want to tell me what you’re all freaking out about?  
Ragnor (3:40pm): Check twitter.   
Raphael (3:40pm): Or Instagram  
Caterina (3:40pm): Or Facebook  
Ragnor (3:40pm): Or just google news, its trending. 

Magnus’ eyebrows knit together in confusion. This is what was so urgent that they were blowing up his phone in all caps texts? Some twitter stories? Intrigued, he opened twitter and- he felt all the blood leave his face as he read the headlines. 

_Alicante Royal and NYC Lawyer? An Unlikely Love Story_

_Passion Across the Atlantic_

_A Royal Christmas Engagement?_

_Has Alicante’s Earl of Brocelind Found An American Love?_

_Home for the Holidays!_

_Alicante’s Bachelor of the Year, Earl Alexander Lightwood- Off the Market!”_

_Top Idris Lawyer Snags Himself a Crown_

The headlines went on and on and attached to them were pictures from the day they had spent in the village. How had he not noticed someone following them around taking their pictures? There was one of the two of them holding hands and strolling down the main street, smiles on their faces and shopping bags in hand. 

He saw one photo of the two of them sitting in the café staring at each other over their coffees, eyes shining and grins in place. There was one that had caught their kiss in the town square. Under the title “A Royal Christmas Engagement?” was a picture of the two of them taken through the window of the jeweler they’d gone to for Clary and Isabelle’s presents. Magnus was leaning over looking at something and Alec’s chin was hovering above his shoulder but rather then staring at the jewelry Magnus was looking at, he was staring at Magnus. Pure adoration apparent in his eyes. It made Magnus’ heart skip a beat. 

“Magnus? What is it? Is everything okay?” Alec’s words broke him out of his twitter trance and he wordlessly handed his phone over to Alec as he stood up to pace. He watched Alec scroll through his phone, terrified at what his reaction would be. 

“So?”

Magnus stopped. “So? Alexander this is horrible! This is a nightmare! How the hell did the press manage to pick up on this. How did we not realize we were being photographed? Oh my god- the café! We saw it and just didn’t realize. Fuck now everyone’s going to think we’re a couple. Christ this is horrible!” Magnus let himself ramble on and on. 

This was the worst thing in the world that he could possibly think of. Even now that they’d cleared up the fact that Alec hadn’t been using Magnus in the way he’d thought, there was no way he could continue this fake boyfriend gig in the long term. The fact was he was too in love with Alec, and he didn’t think his heart could handle much more than the next week and half. There was no way he could fake this in New York and at work too. But what other option did they have? Now that the media had picked up on it, the only way to get them to drop it was to breakup. But they couldn’t do that without alerting his family that Alec no longer qualified for the loophole. This whole thing was giving Magnus such a headache that he almost didn’t hear Alec’s breathless, 

“Why?”

“What do you mean why?” Asked Magnus incredulously. Didn’t Alec see all the problems here?

“Why is the thought of being my boyfriend such a nightmare for you?” Alec’s voice was quiet, almost a whisper, and he couldn’t seem to bring himself to meet Magnus’ eyes.

“Darling-” Magnus started, surprised at the vulnerability of the question and wondering at the way he’d phrased it. No mention of their fake relationship. But Alec cut him off, voice still soft and hesitant,

“Why is the thought of being a couple so horrible to you?” 

Magnus’ heart rate picked up. There was absolutely nothing horrible at the thought of being a _real_ couple, in fact in that moment, there was nothing Magnus wanted more. 

“What’s so wrong with me that you can’t bear the thought of us being together? Am I really so loathe worthy?”

Alec couldn’t believe he’d asked those questions; he could hear the vulnerability and insecurity that laced the questions. He knew he was setting himself up for heartbreak, but he just needed it out in the open. He needed to know why Magnus didn’t feel the same way. 

He watched Magnus crawl across the bed and move to sit in front of him. He cupped his cheek in his hand and Alec couldn’t help but lean into the touch, relaxing at the feeling of Magnus touching him for the first time in what felt like days. 

“Oh, my darling, of course not. There is nothing horrible about you. Not a single thing. And I’m so so sorry that my demons could ever make me think there was.” Magnus desperately needed him to know the truth of his words. 

“Mags it’s not your fault. If I’d heard you say what you heard me, I’m sure I would have jumped to the same conclusion. But-”

“But what angel?” Magnus brushed his fingers through Alec’s hair, savoring the feel of the silky strands against his skin. God he’d missed this _so much._ Alec’s reply was so quiet that Magnus wasn’t even sure if he heard him correctly. 

“But why am I not enough to make you love me?” Magnus could practically hear the pain and heartbreak in those whispered words. It shocked him and he away from him, desperately searching Alec’s face for a hint. 

“Alexander, I do. I love you so much.” Alec closed his eyes at Magnus’ response. He knew Magnus loved him, that’s not what he meant, that’s not what he wanted. That’s not what he so desperately needed.

“But not like I love you.” 

When he heard nothing but silence, his heart fell, and he opened his eyes to see his beautiful love frozen in front of him. At least now he knew. He stood up and walked towards the door, and with every step, it was as though he could feel a new crack forming, threatening to break apart his heart once and for all.

Magnus sat frozen as Alec’s words rolled around in his head. _Not like I love you_ What did that mean? It didn’t…Alec didn’t mean… there was no way that… But suddenly it hit him. Alec felt the same way? _Oh my god. Alec felt the same way!_ He zoned back in and saw Alec walking away from him, towards the door. And he realized that he hadn’t responded, which had been taken as a rejection. 

He stood up and bounded from the bed, sliding in between Alec’s body and the bedroom door just as he was reaching to open it. 

“Magnus? What are you doing?” His face was a mixture of shock and pain, and the tinniest most miniscule amount of hope. 

“Alexander,” Magnus whispered, placing one hand over Alec’s heart and the other around his neck, “I love you.”

Alec closed his eyes briefly before giving Magnus a sad smile and reaching for the door handle. “I know Mags, I love you too.” 

Magnus grabbed the hand trying to allow for the escape of the man he loved, _the man who loved him back._ He placed the hand over his own heart, holding it in place with both of his own as he looked into the steel blue eyes of the man before him. 

“No, Alexander. I’m in love with you.” Alec stood still, disbelieving of the words that had just come out of Magnus’ mouth. He could feel the shorter man’s heart beating erratically below his palm. Like Magnus was scared, nervous, terrified, exhilarated. 

“You’re…?”

“In love with you. I am so painfully, beautifully, deeply in love with you Alexander Lightwood. I am in love with your laugh and your smile and the way you love so deeply and fiercely. I am in love with your silent strength, and your unending support and your loyalty and intelligence and-”

Alec’s lips crashed against his. Magnus barely had time to register what was happening before his mouth was being deliciously plundered as Alec’s tongue swept in, running across the roof of his mouth and sucking on his tongue. Alec’s hands were on his ass and he was lifting him up so he could wrap his legs around his waist and hold onto him. The kiss was hot and messy and fast filled with longing and passion, before it eventually slowed down. 

The kiss grew soft and gentle as their tongues stroked each other slowly. One occasionally moving to flutter along the inside of the other’s mouth gently. Passion and longing were replaced with pure, unadulterated love. Eventually Alec nipped at his bottom lip, teasing it slightly before pulling back. He leaned in to press another soft peck against Magnus’ mouth before leaning his forehead against Magnus’ and closing his eyes. Magnus pushed himself against Alec so every inch of their upper bodies were in contact. He ran his hands up under the sweatshirt Alec had on to stroke against the smooth, soft skin of his back. Alec shivered at the touch.

“Magnus I- I love you so much. I have loved you for so long, almost since the minute I met you. Your kindness, your generosity, your compassion for others. You have been to hell and back and you are still one of the most genuinely good people that I have ever met. You- you’ve been it for me since the moment that I met you. I love you, all of you. All of your strengths, and the things that you insist are weaknesses, even though I still firmly believe they’re just more of your unending strengths. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone else. You’re it for me Magnus Bane.” 

He watched a single tear track its way down Magnus’ cheek. Because his hands were occupied with keeping the man in place against him, he slowly leaned in and darted his tongue out to lick it away before nuzzling his nose against it. 

“Don’t cry my love.”

“I just, I’ve wanted so desperately to hear those words from someone my whole life, and here you are, the only person I’ve wanted to hear them from for months. You love me.” Magnus last words sounded breathless. Almost like he couldn’t believe the truth of them. 

“And you love me,” Alec marveled. 

“I do darling, so much and for so long now.” He pressed his face into Alec’s neck, alternating between pressing soft butterfly kisses against the skin and inhaling the intoxicating scent of the man he loved. 

“God we’re so stupid. Izzy’s been trying to convince me you felt the same ways for days.”

Magnus laughed into Alec’s neck. “Stupid man, always listen to your sister! We could’ve skipped over all of this!”

“I’m your stupid man though,” Magnus pulled back to see the beaming smile across Alec’s face and matched it with one of his own. He pushed against Alec indicating that he wanted to be put down. When his feet hit the floor, he looked up to see the confusion across Alec’s features. He pressed up on his toes planting another slow, sweet kiss on the man’s perfect, now swollen lips before walking over to the pile of presents on the table. He dug through it until he found what he wanted. 

He turned and gestured Alec to come over. He handed him the black velvet ring box and Alec looked at him questioningly. 

“Give it to me again.” 

“What?” 

“I want you to give it to me again, so I can react the way I so desperately wanted to this morning.” Alec smiled slowly and pulled him over to sit on the couch, turning his body so they were facing each other. 

“Merry Christmas baby, this is for you.” He reached out to hand it to him and Magnus took it from him. 

He opened the box and gasped again from the sheer beauty of the ring, it truly was perfect. Although now that he knew how Alec felt about him, and how stupid he’d been to think Alec ever could have done to him what Magnus thought he had, there was a part of him who wished it _was_ an engagement ring. He pulled the ring out and held it up in the light, watching the small diamonds sparkle as he turned it from side to side. 

“It’s beautiful, it’s perfect, just like you.” 

Magnus flung himself back into Alec’s arms and clutched the larger man to him tightly, not ever wanting to let go, holding onto the solid body beneath him. 

“Just like us,” Alec corrected as he pulled back. He took the ring from Magnus’ finger and slid it onto the middle finger of his left hand. Right next to where he’d hopefully one day put an engagement ring. He rubbed his thumb over it and moved forward to press his lips against his love’s as he stroked over the ring with his thumb. 

Magnus broke away and brought Alec’s wrist up to his hand to place a kiss upon the bracelet that now encircled it. “Just like us,” he repeated softly before burrowing into Alec’s chest. Alec wrapped his arms around the man in his lap and released a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding for almost two years. 

***

“Darling, we should probably get ready for dinner,” Magnus voiced from where his face was, once again, burrowed into Alec’s neck. Eventually they had switched positions with Alec leaning back against the corner of the couch, arms still encircled around Magnus’ body, refusing to let him go. Magnus was draped on top of him, legs tangled together, one arm drawing circles on Alec’s tight stomach as he scattered occasional kisses across his neck and jaw. 

Alec nudged Magnus’ face with his nose, pressing a kiss against his lips when he finally turned his head, eliciting a giggle from Magnus. 

“Yeah I suppose I need to get ready to deal with Raj.” Magnus sat straight up. Breaking out of his arms and standing up even as Alec let out a whimper and reached for him trying to get him back on top of him. 

“Raj as in your ex-boyfriend Raj? Raj who always tries to hook up with you when you come home, Raj?”

“Um yup, that’s the one.” Alec would be lying if he said a small part of him wasn’t turned on and exhilarated at the flash of jealousy and possessiveness that Magnus was currently displaying. 

“But baby you know I love you,” he said softly as he sat up and pulled Magnus back into his lap pressing a kiss to the side of his mouth and adding, “you have nothing to worry about.”

“Doesn’t mean I have to like it.” Magnus pouted crossing his arms and looking at Alec petulantly. Alec couldn’t help the smirk that spread across his face at seeing this side of Magnus. 

“I know Mags. But if it makes you feel better I dated the guy for over four years and he never so much as _saw_ my dick. We’ve been officially dating for all of an hour, if that, and you’ve held, stroked and sucked my dick. My dick basically belongs to you.” 

“You know, that does make me feel better,” Magnus said smirking back. He palmed Alec’s dick over his pants, feeling it begin to harden up immediately at his touch 

“I do think your dick likes me.” 

“Oh I can promise you he does,” Alec thrust his hips lightly against Magnus’ hand. Magnus pulled away and Alec whined, causing the other man to laugh. 

“Guests arrive at 6. It’s just after 5 now. If I’m being forced to endure an evening in the presence of your ex-boyfriend, we are going to be rubbing in his face both what he lost, and who he lost it too. We’re going to look incredible.” A smug smile spread across Magnus’ face. “But that only gives me 55 minutes which means we need to get to work.”

“Ugh I need a shower.” Magnus was already off his lap and heading to the closet, he turned and looked over his shoulder saying, 

“Why don’t you get the shower running pretty boy and I will pick out our clothes. And then, maybe I’ll join you so I can make sure to remind that pretty cock of yours who it belongs to before dinner.” Alec was off the couch and in the bathroom in an instant. Magnus smirked and stepped into the closet. 

***

Alec ran the shower water to the perfect temperature waiting until the bathroom was hot and steamy before stripping down and stepping in. He stood under the stream falling from the waterfall head on the ceiling above him. He closed his eyes, and thinking back on the last hour, let the smile spread over his face. _Magnus loved him. Magnus was IN love with him._ Just thinking those words sent shivers down his spine. He had everything he’d ever wanted. Everything he’d been craving and dreaming of for the last two years. He had Magnus and Magnus had him. They had each other. 

Magnus glanced around the large walk-in closet. He didn’t like the idea of Raj being around Alec one bit. Although the timing of their confession couldn’t be better because at last now he had a legitimate reason to be jealous. Not that he wanted to, but he couldn’t help it. He just loved Alec so fucking much and now that he was _finally_ his boyfriend. As he scanned, his eyes caught on the stunning dark wine-colored Tom Ford suit he’d made Alec buy. The suit that clung to him so perfectly, highlighting every sinfully sexy muscle in his body; it made Magnus just want to climb him like a tree. Would it be too much though? Not that Magnus really cared but he didn’t want Alec to be uncomfortable. Grabbing his phone, he shot off a quick text to Izzy, luckily she responded almost instantly. 

Isabelle

Magnus (5:12pm): Dress code for tonight?  
Isabelle (5:12pm): pretty formal for Christmas dinner with guests   
Magnus (5:12pm): three piece suit too much?   
Isabelle (5:12pm): Perfect. That’s what I’m putting Simon in  
Magnus (5:12pm: Thank you my dear.  
Isabelle (5:12pm): WAIT! Did you and Alec talk…?  
Magnus (5:13pm): Yes  
Isabelle (5:13pm): And..  
Magnus (5:13pm): And I’ll let your brother tell you how it went.   
Isabelle (5:13pm): MAGNUS   
Magnus (5:13pm): Fine since you’re insisting- WE’RE TOGETHER FOR REAL  
Isabelle (5:13pm): AHHHHHHH   
Magnus (5:13pm): AHHHHHHHHHH  
Isabelle (5:13pm): IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU GUYS   
Magnus (5:14pm): IM OVER THE MOON  
Isabelle (5:14pm): You idiots shouldn’t have waited so long   
Magnus (5:14pm): Yes well I’d love to weigh the pros and cons of that with you but your very sexy brother is waiting for me in the shower so..  
Isabelle (5:24pm): Yesss go get it. Xoxo

Magnus smiled. Grabbing the velvet suit he hung it on the door before impulsively grabbing his green Brioni suit that Alec had mentioned being a fan of. Might as well look good to make sure he had Alec’s complete attention all night. A dusting of gold shadow on his eyes, dark green, almost black liner and gold highlighter would make Magnus’ eyes pop and complete the look. Nodding in satisfaction he moved to walk into the bathroom before stopping. He ran over to the coffee table, digging around in one of the boxes and grabbed some stuff before heading back to the bathroom. 

Walking in, he sucked in a breath noticing that Alec had left the glass door into the large shower wide open. Said man stood in the middle of the shower, head tilted back, and eyes closed as the steaming hot water from the shower head poured down, sluicing down that mouth-watering body and the broad expanse of perfect pale skin on display. Shame they only had about 40 minutes, there were so many things Magnus wanted to do with that deliciously muscular and masculine body. Seeing the prominent muscles in his shoulders and stomach flex as Alec ran his hands through his hair, Magnus’ felt himself begin to harden. He slipped out of his robe and pants, leaving a pool of black silk on the floor as he made his way towards the shower. 

“Penny for your thoughts, pretty boy?” The very familiar words had Alec breaking out of his thoughts and opening his eyes to stare at the unfairly sexy golden-skinned man leaning against the door of the shower. Alec’s eyes wandered from the laughing green gold eyes that were watching him, across the perfect planes of his face and down his muscular pecs, taking in the lithe muscles of his arms and abs until zoning in on Magnus’ hand, decorated by a single slim silver ring, that was occupied with leisurely stroking his own dick. 

Alec growled at the sight and pulled him into the shower and against his own body before taking Magnus’ mouth against his own. He kissed him hard, his lips molding themselves against Magnus’ before opening himself to Magnus’ probing tongue and running his own over it. He pulled back, panting slightly and looking at the man in front of him as he moved to pull Magnus’ hand off his dick. He guided Magnus’ hand back placing it on his ass before taking the other man’s dick in his hand and pumping a few times, drawing a breathless “Alexander,” from the other man’s mouth. 

“You’re so beautiful Magnus.” The words made Magnus’ heart leap.

Magnus broke away to grab the shampoo. Lathering it into Alec’s hair and then dumping it into Alec’s hand to the do the same for him. Alec worked it through the wet strands of Magnus’ hair before rinsing it out and moving to grab the body wash. They slowly lathered each other, running their hands across the wet, naked flesh of the other’s bodies. Re-acquainting themselves with the heady sensation of exploring their boyfriend. 

Magnus’ hands reached around Alec to massage the body wash into his pert ass. Alec placed a kiss on Magnus’ wet throat as he pushed his ass back against Magnus’ hand and moved his own soapy hands to Magnus’ dick, easily working the length of it in his hand. Magnus kneaded his hand into the flesh of Alec’s ass cheek with one hand as he used the other to open the hand Alec was using to stroke his dick.

“Mags what are you doing?” Alec asked as the action caused him to cease his movements. Magnus pressed closer to him causing their hard cocks to rub against each other. “Fuck Mags..” Alec breathed. 

“Here angel, I want you to get us both off,” Magnus said as he re-wrapped Alec’s hand around the two cocks that were now pressed up against each other doubling the friction. “Yesss” Magnus hissed at the feeling of his shaft rubbing up against both Alec’s hand and his cock. Alec’s large hand just reached around the width of the two of them and he continued to pump. 

Alec hitched a breath as he felt Magnus pull apart his cheeks, slowly moving a finger to brush over the rim of Alec’s hole. The sensation was like a ticklish flutter and Alec wanted so desperately for Magnus to just breach him, stretch him out, and finally take him. He nipped the skin of Magnus’ throat as the man continued to circle it slowly, applying a little bit more pressure. 

“Do you know if you have a preference, angel?”

“Um, a preference?”

“Top or bottom love?”

“Oh. Well I like the idea of both.” 

Magnus smiled brilliantly. “Thank God. I wouldn’t really care; I don’t necessarily have a preference, but I love the thought of being able to share everything with you.”

Alec smiled softly. Magnus was already putting him at ease about everything and he just wanted so desperately to be able to share everything with Magnus too. 

“Mags, I um… I want to.. with you.”

“I know my love, so do I, so much.”

“No, I mean tonight. I want you to.. to…”

“Make love to you?” Magnus heart flip flopped. _What had he done so right to deserve this beautiful, perfect, loving man who wanted to gift Magnus with this absolute privilege._

“Yes,” Alec confirmed breathlessly. Magnus had stopped his hand’s movements as he’d asked Alec about his preference, but he resumed them now. He wanted to make this so good for Alec, but he knew from his own experience how horrendously painful and awkward it could be if the right preparations weren’t taken. He wanted Alec’s first experience to be as good as possible. He wanted to be able to give him that. 

“Darling, have you ever used a toy on yourself? Like a dildo?” Magnus was looking at him as he continued stroking the skin around Alec’s asshole, pressing into it the tinniest bit, just enough to tease but not enough to actually push past the tight sphincter of muscles. Alec blushed and looked down, stopping the movement of his hands out of embarrassment. 

“Oh no angel, please don’t be embarrassed. I’m not judging you my love, not at all. I just need to know what exactly you have or haven’t done so I don’t mess this up.” His words made Alec’s heart lurch with love for the man in front of him. His amazing boyfriend just wanted to make sure it was good for him. 

“Mags you won’t I promise. I just want you to do it. I want to get it over with. I don’t want to be a virgin anymore; I just want to have sex with you.” 

“Oh, Alexander I know. But I don’t want it to be something we just “get it over with.” It’s not just your first time, it’s my first time with you. It’s _our_ first time and I want it to be enjoyable and memorable for both of us.” 

Alec grinned and resumed the motion of his hand stroking their dicks off, twisting his wrist to rub them up against each other and heighten the friction. He could feel the tension building between them already. 

“Mmmm now stop distracting and answer the question. Have you ever fucked yourself with a toy?”

“No.” Alec answered hesitantly, slightly insecure and worried that Magnus would be upset. But to his surprise Magnus hummed and whispered huskily, 

“God I was hoping you’d say that, I want my dick to be the first thing to truly fuck you.”

“Fuck yes Mags, I want that too.” He rocked his ass back hard when he felt Magnus press lightly into his hole again and gasped as the finger breached the first circle of muscle as a result. But Magnus immediately pulled his finger out, leaving Alec whining. 

“Alexander! You can’t do that. You’re going to hurt yourself!”

“Mags I’ve fingered myself before. I’ve just never taken anything bigger, also it’s been a while.” Relaxing slightly, Magnus pulled back and searched his eyes. 

“In that case I want to ask you a question, and you can absolutely say no, but I have an idea.”

“What?”

“I want to stretch you out and have you wear a butt plug tonight.” Alec’s eyebrows rose. _Magnus wanted him to what now?_

“I’m sorry you want me to wear a butt plug?”

“Yes.”

“Tonight?”

“Yes.”

“At Christmas dinner with our family and guests?” 

“Yes.” Fuck the thought of that was hot, Alec sped up his movements as he jerked them off. He heard Magnus’ breath hitch before coming out faster. 

“But won’t that like…keep me on edge?”

“No, I don’t want to use it like that. I just want to use a small one, not one used for stimulation, I just want it to work on stretching you a bit throughout the night. So that if…”

“If what Mags?”

“So, um if you actually want to.. you know … tonight, it will be more pleasurable and not as painful for you.”

Now Magnus was the one who sounded nervous. Alec’s mind raced, the thought of having a butt plug in his ass tonight was such a fucking turn on. And he loved Magnus so much more for wanting to take precautions so that he’d be able to enjoy their first time together. And he wanted _so bad_ to lose his virginity to Magnus tonight. To finally have the man he loved inside him, filling him up and making him his. And he’d researched it. He knew it would be a bit painful no matter what, but he knew it would be so much worse if he wasn’t prepared properly or if he was with someone who wasn’t being careful. He trusted Magnus, he knew Magnus would never hurt him and would do everything he could to avoid such a thing.

“Sure.”

“Really?”

“Really. I trust you Mags. I love you and I want you to make love to me, and I want it to be special and good. And I trust that you want that too.”

“I do darling, so much.” Magnus reached up and pulled his neck down pressing a soft kiss there which slowly grew more heated. Magnus bit down on his lip and swiped his tongue over it before fighting his way into Alec’s mouth he felt his balls begin to tighten at the combined feeling of his dick being stroked by both Alec’s hand and his own dick, and the knowledge that Alec was going to be wearing a fucking butt plug in his ass to dinner with his family and Raj. 

He pulled away and stepped out of both Alec’s arms and the shower. 

“Magsss” Alec whined, “I want to cum, come back.”

He grabbed the bottle and the toy he’d left on the sink before stepping back into the shower. 

“Relax pretty boy,” Magnus laughed as he led Alec over to one of the marble benches built into the shower. He re-adjusted the angle of the shower head and flipped a switch so that water began raining down from another head closer to where Magnus needed them, ensuring that they would stay wet and warm during the remainder of their shower. 

He pressed another quick kiss to Alec’s lips before instructing the man to turn around and bend over the bench. Alec did as he was told, placing his palms against the high bench and bending at the waist, he felt his face go red at the thought that Magnus was now staring at his ass. 

“Fuck Alexander,” Magnus moaned at the sight before him. Alec’s ass was practically in his face, Magnus kicked his legs open a bit more so that he could see the pretty pink bud of Alec’s hole. “God even your asshole is pretty, you’re going to be the death of me.” Magnus took a step back and grabbed his dick, stroking it to the sight of Alec’s ass spread open in front of him. Moving forward he dragged it along the deep crease highlighted from the spread of Alec’s cheeks before nudging it gently against his rim and circling the hole with it. 

“God yes Mags is that your dick? I can’t wait until it’s inside of me,” Alec groaned reaching between his legs with one hand to begin jerking himself off again. 

Giving himself a few more solid pumps and relishing the feel of Alec’s ass against it, Magnus dropped his length and reached for the bottle of lube. He coated his fingers and began to teasingly run them across Alec’s ass, teasing at the hole and circling the rim, before pressing his pointer finger in slowly. 

“Shit Alec you’re so fucking tight,” he breathed as he pushed slowly past the resistive circles of Alec’s muscle. He worked himself in bit by bit until he was knuckle deep, stopping and letting him grow accustomed to it until he felt him began to relax around his finger when Alec began to wiggle his ass. 

“Come on Mags all the way, put it all the way. Need to feel your fingers in my ass.” Magnus obliged and slowly pushed the rest of the way in. 

“Mmmm yess, god yes…” Slowly he began to pull it out and push it back in, thrusting into Alec’s ass until the man was moving his hips to match Magnus’ movements. 

“You want another one gorgeous?”

“Yes please give me another one,” Alec moaned. He felt Magnus begin to breach him with a second finger. The slickness of the lube somewhat lessening the pain of his rim trying to stretch to accommodate it. He was moving too slowly. Alec reached his arm back to grab Magnus’ cock, moving his hand across the length and dragging his finger down the vein causing Magnus to gasp. As soon as Alec heard the gasp he rocked his body back pushing his ass up and taking in Magnus’ two fingers.”

“Shit,” he breathed. 

“Alexander!” Alec forced himself to breathe and relax slowly adjusting his body to the thicker feelings of two fingers in his ass. When he felt comfortable he pushed back on Magnus. 

“Move them Mags come on baby, just want you to fuck me.” He tugged on Magnus’ dick in time with his own as Magnus began to thrust his fingers slowly in and out of Alec. Scissoring them gently and spreading it farther open. 

“God I love watching my fingers disappear in your pretty pink asshole.” Magnus curled his fingers inside of Alec, searching for..

“Fuck Magnus,” Alec practically roared throwing his head back and arching his back as toe-curling pleasure spread through his body. _Bingo_

“That’s right angel, gonna fuck you with my fingers. Tell me- does it feel good?” Magnus continued to push his fingers in and out of Alec, moving faster and scissoring him open, making sure to curl them up to brush against his prostrate every few thrusts. Alec was rocking his body with gusto trying to push Magnus’ fingers further into his body with every thrust of his ass. 

“So good baby. You make me feel so good. And its only your fingers, can’t wait to lose my virginity to you. Want you to be the first and only man to ever have his cock in my ass. I love you Mags.”

“Oh god Alexander yess… want that so bad. I love you so much angel.” Alec’s body was quivering, and Magnus could tell he was close. He grabbed the small silicone plug with one hand, opening the cap of the lube and making sure to liberally coat it. Then he poured more over his hands before thrusting back into Alec, making sure his ass was thoroughly lubed up. 

“That’s right, take my fingers… just like that.” Magnus reached around, he tweaked and tugged on Alec’s nipples before thrusting in particularly hard and pressing his fingers firmly against Alec’s prostrate. 

“Magnus!” Alec screamed his name and Magnus quickly pulled his fingers out and pushed the plug in, stretching Alec’s rim and causing another shout of his name before Alec was shooting his release onto the shower wall. 

Alec saw spots in his vision as he orgasmed unbelievably hard. The feeling of Magnus’ fingers in his ass being replaced and stretched open by the toy, and the pleasure that had shot through him as the man had simultaneously tweaked his nipple had sent him over the edge. He turned around and collapsed on the bench watching Magnus stroke his bright red and leaking cock. 

He reached out and pulled the man closer, he looked like he was on the verge of reaching his own orgasm. Grasping him around the back of his thighs he kneaded his hands into the flesh of his ass before replacing Magnus’ hand with his own and running his tongue along the length of Magnus’ dick. Trying to imitate what Magnus had done yesterday, he brought his mouth down, taking in just the tip and sucked hard, tracing his tongue along the ridges under the head and pushing the foreskin up and down. 

“Alexander!” Magnus pulled away and aimed himself downwards as he came, pumping himself as his semen swirled around the floor before being washed down the drain. Alec grabbed him and pulled him on top of him pressing a kiss to his lips before burrowing his face into Magnus’ chest. 

“I love you Mags. That was so good.” He relaxed under the warm stream of water still raining down on them. 

“I love you too angel. How does it feel? Okay? If it hurts or is too uncomfortable I’ll take it out.”

Alec shifted testing it out. He felt full, stretched, it was a bit of an odd feeling, but it wasn’t uncomfortable, and it didn’t seem to be big enough to actually stimulate anything. 

“It feels… different. But not bad. I don’t mind it.”

“Good.” Magnus kissed his nose before slowly standing and rinsing himself off again in the stream of water. “I’m not going to lie, knowing you’re walking around with a butt plug in is going to really turn me on tonight.”

“That makes two of us,” Alec chuckled following suit and rinsing off before turning off the water and stepping out to grab them both towels. 

“Told you that you would end up thanking your brother.” Magnus laughed. Alec walked over and wrapped his arms around him pressing a kiss to his shoulder and sighing. 

“As always, you were right.” Magnus turned in his arms laughing and nuzzling his jaw. His eyes softened as he looked at him. 

“Say it again,” he whispered, eyes pleading. 

“As always, you were right,” he repeated. 

“No not that.”  
“Say what then?” Alec smiled in realization of what Magnus was asking. “I love you Magnus Bane. More than anyone else in the world.”

Magnus closed his eyes, letting the words wash over his soul like a soothing balm. He felt Alec brushing his finger along his cheek and opened them again. Staring into the bright blue eyes looking down at him, he smiled. 

“I love you too Alexander Lightwood.”

***

Glancing down at his phone Magnus swore. 

“Shit it’s almost six!”

“Baby it’s okay if we’re a little late to meet the guests. Dinner doesn’t start until 7.”

“Yeah but I can’t be late and make a bad impression on your parents!”

“Mags my parents already love you. My whole family loves you!”

“But this is the first dinner where they’re actually my boyfriend’s family and not just the family of my best friend who I’m madly in love with but am in a fake relationship with!”

Alec laughed and stepped closer, wrapping his hands around Magnus’ arms he placed a kiss on his forehead. “Relax. They really don’t care if we’re there to meet the guests at 6. Besides…”

“Besides what?” Magnus asked. 

“Besides, I’m all for letting Raj’s imagination run wild thinking of _why_ we’re running late.” 

Magnus smirked and hummed. “You darling, make an excellent point.” He pressed a kiss against Alec’s jaw before dropping his towel to go blow dry and style his hair. 

Alec tried to tear his eyes away from Magnus’ perfectly bouncing ass as he walked, but he honestly didn’t care. He wanted Magnus to know how hot Alec found him. He stared at him, hungrily drinking him in during the five or so minutes it took for Magnus to dry his hair. When the dryer turned off and Magnus started working the product into it he called, 

“I can feel you staring darling.”

“Can’t help it you’re just too sexy for your own good.” 

“You’re absolutely insatiable Alexander Lightwood.”

“You’re the one who put a butt plug in my ass.”

“Hmm that’s very true, blue eyes. But for the record, I wasn’t complaining.”

Alec grinned before frowning slightly. “Mags?”

“Yes?” Alec watched him wash the gel off his hands before turning to move towards the vanity, still stark naked. 

“Does it bother you that I’m a virgin? Be honest?” 

Magnus froze on his way to vanity, turning to perch himself on Alec’s lap, where he was sitting on the chaise. Cupping his hands around Alec’s face he stared into his eyes. 

“Alexander no. What I said in the shower wasn’t a heat of the moment thing. Honestly I love the fact that you’re a virgin because I get to be your first everything. I want to be your first everything, and I want to teach you to love your body, and yourself as much as I do. Although I love you an insane amount so that might be kind of impossible.”

“But what if…” he trailed off. Magnus’ words were comforting but Alec still felt insecure. 

“What if what, my love?” 

“What if it’s not good for you.” Magnus had to fight the urge to laugh at the sheer absurdity of that question, but he knew laughing is not what would make Alec feel better in this moment.

“There’s no such thing.”

“No Magnus I’m serious.”

“Darling so am I. You turn me into this horny pre-pubescent teenage boy. Just seeing you naked, or hearing your voice, hell if I think about you in a certain way- it’s all enough to have me hard and wanting, you don’t even have to touch me. And it’s not just your body and your actions during sex angel. I love you, have for months now, so no matter what you’re doing or saying, I can promise I find it insanely hot. Plus, you’d never even given a hand job before the other night and you’ve had me cumming every single time we’ve had sex harder than I have in _years_ and we haven’t even actually fucked yet. I can guarantee there is no world where anything we do wouldn’t be as pleasurable for me as it is for you. Understand?”

Alec searched Magnus’ face but found nothing but total honest and genuineness. “Okay,” he whispered. 

“Okay. But for the record, I’m nervous too. I just want everything to be perfect for you.”

“Magnus it will be, as long as you’re the one doing it with me, it will be.” Magnus smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Alec’s mouth. 

“I love you.” He laughed, “I’m sorry I just can’t seem to stop saying it.”

Alec chuckled; glad it wasn’t just him. “Well then please don’t ever stop saying it. Because I don’t ever want to stop hearing you say it. I love you too Mags.”

“Now.” Magnus stood up and seated himself at the vanity. “Stop with your insanely crazy ideas about you not being good in bed so that I can get ready to make Raj insanely jealous. I hope you know I’m not going to stop touching you all night.” 

“Wouldn’t have it any other way baby.” Magnus grinned brilliantly at both his response, and the nickname, which was growing on him more and more every day. He turned to begin meticulously applying his makeup.

Twenty minutes later Magnus was glowing, literally. His makeup was perfect, his hair was perfect and all he had to do now was to get dressed. Blinking at his reflection he zoned back into the world around him. He always went somewhere else when he did his makeup, it calmed him down and he lost track of the world around him. But now, as he dabbed the tiniest bit of eyeshadow fallout from his cheek, he glanced up and noticed that Alec hadn’t moved from his position lounged on the chaise. 

The man looked like a Greek god spread across the chair. Not just because his body was literally built like one, but because he lounged nude, his body propped up with his elbow and his head resting lightly against his hand as he stared at Magnus. 

“Darling?” He watched Alec blink as a slow smile spread across his face. 

“I like watching you get ready. Plus, I can’t bring myself to let you leave my sight. Not after how long it’s taken me to get you.” Alec blushed self-consciously and Magnus couldn’t help but smile fondly. 

“I swear to God, everything that comes out of your mouth makes me love you more and more.” Magnus stood up and had to physically restrain himself from walking over to kiss the man, afraid that if he started he wouldn’t be able to stop. He settled for grabbing his hand, brushing a kiss onto his palm, and pulling him back into the bedroom. 

Alec groaned as soon as he saw the door, “Mags noooooo…” He turned around and laughed when he realized Alec had laid eyes on the suit. 

“Why are you so against this suit?”

“Because it’s purple!”

“I wear purple all the time!”

“Well you can pull of purple. I can’t. I look ridiculous.”

“Darling, you and I both know that’s not true. I would never let you wear something that you looked ridiculous in. And it’s not purple, it’s… mulberry.”

“Mulberry? That’s just dark purple Mags. And it’s velvet!”

“And it clings to your arms and your shoulders and your torso and your legs and the first time I saw you in it I wanted to climb you like a tree. I’ll spend the whole night waiting to strip it off of you piece by piece.”

Alec crossed his arms and stared at him. Magnus stared back, eventually resorting to widening his eyes and pushing out his bottom lip, moving closer so he had to look up at him and placing his hands on his chest. “Please,” he smirked before adding, “I love you.” Alec threw his head back and groaned. 

“That’s cheating!” 

Magnus laughed, “Did it work?”

“Of course, it worked you devil, you’re too irresistible for your own good,” he huffed as he went to slip on a pair of boxers before getting dressed. Once his trousers, black button up and waistcoat were on, he turned to grab his jacket and froze when he felt something shift slightly inside his ass. _Shit._ It wasn’t like it hurt, or that it was even pleasurable, but just being reminded of its presence was enough to be arousing. 

Luckily his perfect boyfriend distracted him when he walked over and turned holding out a single gold chain and silently asking for help. Alec smiled and hooked his necklace around his neck before pressing a kiss to his shoulder. Magnus turned around and stepped back. 

“How do I look?”

“Amazing,” Alec breathed. It was true, Magnus was stunning. He already knew he loved that sinful green suit on him, but his makeup just made the green and gold of his eyes pop, his hair looked perfect, and maybe it was because the man that stood in front of him was his _boyfriend who he loved with every fiber of his being,_ but he’d put his title, his trust fund, his plane, and his job on the fact that Magnus Bane was the most beautiful person in the world. 

“Alexander,” Magnus breathed stunned by the words that had just slipped from the other man’s list. _Is that really how he saw him?_ He’d always been fairly confident with his body and his looks, but Alec made him feel beautiful.

“Shit did I say that out loud?”

“Yes gorgeous, you certainly did. And although I love the sentiment, I wouldn’t recommend making that bet darling, at least not with the way you’re looking in that suit,” Magnus said as he straightened the lapels of Alec’s jacket. 

Alec smirked, “ready to go show Raj everything he’s missing? Fair warning, he can be a little… much.”

“Oh darling- you have no idea how _much_ I can be. Although fair warning, I have a feeling that when it comes to you I might be just a tad possessive.” Magnus winked and lightly slapped Alec’s ass before walking to the door and holding it open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE YOU GO THEY TALKED THEY LOVED THEY FIGURED SHIT OUT. I'm so proud of them. I hope that you all finally feel satisfied and that the moment lived up to the hype. As always lovelies, please please please drop me a kudos or a comment (or both) to let me know that you liked it or what you thought! xoxo


	14. Coat Rooms and Coffee Making

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay lovelies! Get ready for lots of fun and possessive Malec! Also I know alot of you are used to me updating every two or three days but now that I've started a full time job I'm going to be slowing just a bit. You'll get at LEAST one chapter a week, sometimes two depending on my work load. But we're nearing the close and I promise the story will be completed! I almost have the next chapter written so that will probably actually be up tomorrow or the following day. Now enjoy! Xoxo

_When it comes to you I might be just a tad possessive._

As they headed downstairs, hands intertwined and Magnus’ other hand wrapped around his bicep, Alec replayed those words in his head. How many times had he felt the green-eyed monster of jealousy flaring up when he saw someone flirting with Magnus or trying to get the man’s attention? And now they were dating. For real. And Magnus loved him, just as much as he loved Magnus. He had to admit, as much as it probably shouldn’t, the thought that Magnus was possessive of him elicited a weird mix of happiness and arousal. 

“Earth to Alexander?” Magnus punctuated his words with a squeeze to Alec’s arm, causing him to flex on impulse. 

“Yes darling, I’m well aware of how impressive your muscles are, but I asked if you liked your Christmas presents?”

“Shit Mags, I have another present for you. But yes, they were perfect.” He yanked his arm towards him, pulling the man attached to it closer and pressed a searing kiss to his mouth to emphasize before pulling away. “I’m never taking the bracelet off and the bow-” 

Whatever else he was going to say was cut off by their arrival to the family room. 

“Magnus! Alec! There you are! We weren’t sure if you were going to make it!” Alec glanced at the clock on the wall it was almost 6:45.

“So sorry Maryse, Robert, we lost track of time a bit,” Magnus smoothly cut in. They heard Jace snort from where he sat on the arm of Clary’s chair. 

“Yeah, I’ll bet you did.” To Magnus’ surprise, Alec neither blushed nor glared at Jace’s comment but he smirked, Magnus felt his stomach tighten. 

“No matter, are you feeling better my boy?” Robert inquired, seemingly genuinely concerned for Magnus’ health. It made his heart flutter that Alec’s family cared so much about him. 

“Back to new, Maryse was right, a bit of that peppermint ginger tea and some…help relaxing… where exactly what I needed, right angel?” Magnus looked up at Alec slyly.

Alec winked and pressed a kiss to his nose, “Right.”

“Well very good!” Maryse was walking over to them. “Magnus dear, these are our very good friends, Padma and Shishir Patel, and their son Raj.” 

“Pleasure to meet you,” Magnus smiled politely at Padma and Shishir as he shook their hands. Padma was very petite, maybe 5’ 3” and Shishir towered over her, only an inch or two shorter than Alec. But they both smiled warmly and returned his sentiments before taking their seat back on the couch and turning back to the conversation they’d been having with Alec’s parents. 

Alec placed his hand on Magnus’ back and turned him towards the other side of the roomwhere all of the younger people sitting. He surveyed the man who he assumed was Raj sitting alone on the love seat. Simon, Izzy and Max were seated on the other couch, lounging and chatting with Clary who was sitting in one of the armchairs and Jace who had moved from his perch on the arm of Clary’s seat to the other chair. He watched as Raj stood from his seat and moved closer to them. 

“Magnus, love, this is Raj. Raj this is my boyfriend, Magnus,” Magnus could hear the pride in his voice, and it made him stand up straighter, fighting the smile that threatened to break over his face. 

He took in the man standing before him. Magnus hated to admit that the man was decently attractive. He was just slightly taller than Magnus, but still a few inches shorter than Alec. He had darkly tanned skin, rich chocolate colored eyes, and a head of thick, soft looking hair. You could tell he worked out as he filled his suit in nicely, but Magnus was pleased to note that not only was his own suit better tailored, but you could tell Magnus was more muscular than him. 

“Raj,” Magnus said adding a bit of surprise to his voice, “it’s so nice to meet you. So you and Alec were friends through your parents growing up then? I always do enjoy meeting Alexanders good _friends._ ” He emphasized the last word, playing off like he had no idea who Raj was. 

He heard Isabelle choke on whatever she’d been sipping. 

The man in front of him narrowed his eyes slightly as he surveyed Magnus from top to bottom. _Let him look,_ thought Magnus with a smirk. 

“Ex-boyfriend actually. Alec and I dated for almost five years.”

“Five years!” Magnus faked a shocked expression. “Alexander darling you never mentioned an ex of five years!” 

Before Alec could respond Raj stepped forward and placed his hand on Alec’s other arm, running his hand along the muscle appreciatively. Magnus could feel himself tense, he dug his fingers into the arm he was holding onto almost causing Alec to flinch and held in a growl that threatened to break loose at the man’s audacity. 

“Alec, you didn’t tell your friend about us? Five years is nothing to laugh at, handsome.” He smirked and Magnus felt the jealousy flare up at the use of the pet name. A pet name that _he_ used for Alec. 

Alec could feel the tension radiating off of Magnus in waves as he dug his fingernails into Alec’s bicep. Raj’s touch was making him want to squirm. The only person he wanted touching him like that was Magnus.

He forced a chuckle, “Well it’s not like our time was all that memorable, we were pretty platonic weren’t we?” He felt Magnus’ hold on him relax. 

“You, pretty boy? Platonic? I can’t even imagine it!” Magnus laughed. It wasn’t a lie though, obviously if Alec had remained a virgin throughout their many years as a ‘couple,’ it had been pretty platonic on his side. He knew the same couldn’t be said of Raj, but Alec was so sensual, and sexy, Magnus couldn’t even imagine it.

“I can hardly keep my hands off of you for five minutes, let alone five years, and you’re no better at it than I am” he chuckled. He pressed himself up against Alec’s side, smirking at Raj as he cupped Alec’s ass with one hand and brushed the other teasingly over the front of his pants. He felt smug as he watched Raj’s eyes narrow and his jaw tighten at Magnus’ very blatant display. 

Alec felt a thrill run through him at Magnus’ possessive behavior. He was laying a very clear line in the sand between himself and Raj and where they stood with Alec. Not to mention the placement of Magnus’ hands were causing his brain to short circuit. 

“What can I say baby, you’re just too damn irresistible,” Alec punctuated his words with nip to Magnus’ jaw. 

Because it was the only available seat in the room, Alec sat down on the other side of the loveseat Raj had been sitting on and pulled Magnus down next to him, as if needing a physical barrier between him and Raj. Magnus sat, watching as the wheels turned in Raj’s head, as if he was trying to decipher his last comment.

“Well Alexander I can see that time has only done you more favors, although I would’ve thought that was impossible. So if you need a bit of a change of pace” he glanced at Magnus with a sneer, “you know I’m always more than willing to help you out. For old times’ sake,” Raj winked. _Oh this jackass just can’t take a fucking hint. And he did NOT just call him Alexander._ Magnus wanted to punch him in the eye so the man would never be able to wink at his boyfriend again. He just barely noticed the subtle movement of money being exchanged among Alec’s siblings and their spouses. 

“It’s Alec. And I guarantee, even if something happened with Magnus, which it won’t, you would be my absolute last choice,” Alec deadpanned as he pushed himself into the corner of the loveseat and pulled Magnus against him, so they were seated pressed up against each other. He crossed his left leg over both his right leg, and one of Magnus’ as well and wrapped an arm around his waist. He watched Raj glower a bit as he took in their positioning and he knew it was because the current position that Alec had Magnus in was more physical intimacy then Alec had given him in their years-long relationship. Not to mention his comments. 

“So, Raj tell me a little bit about yourself.” Magnus inquired, settling himself in Alec’s arms and placing his hand firmly on Alec’s other thigh dragging his nails lightly back and forth across his trouser. Raj stared at Magnus’ hand. 

“Oh, um I went to Oxford.”

“Yes, so I figured, and what are you doing now?”

“Now Raj lives at home with his parents,” Izzy said snidely. 

“Indeed? How very…quaint.” Magnus’ comment caused a slight blush to rise to Raj’s cheeks and he heard a few snickers in the direction of the others. 

“And you? What do you do?” Magnus was about to answer but they all turned around as a new voice cut in to answer Raj’s question instead. 

“Magnus Bane. Grew up on the streets of New York City, started off at community college before managing to secure himself a spot at Georgetown. Law school at Stanford, currently a partner at Idris LLC, and coincidentally, the youngest senior partner of a Top 5 U.S. law firm in history. Investments in just about every major money-making enterprise in the world and popularly dubbed one of New York City’s hottest bachelors. ” Raj’s jaw dropped. 

“Aldretree,” Alec practically spat the name, Magnus raised an eyebrow. The man in front of him was tall, well-built with curly blonde hair and bright green eyes, and it seemed Alec was not a fan.

“It seems you know an awful lot about me and yet here I am, not even knowing your name.”

“Victor Aldertree. I read the article Time did on you last month. I’m also a big fan of the article you published in the Harvard Law Review based on your DuMont case. Big fan of you in general actually.” Alec felt his jaw tighten as he took in the fact that Aldertree was basically undressing and fucking his boyfriend with his eyes. 

“Well you are misinformed because Magnus is not a bachelor, he’s my boyfriend. What the hell are you doing here?”

“Your parents invited my parents and I for dinner. Now Lightwood, you’re still not holding onto that little grudge from high school are you?” The man chuckled.

“Little grudge?” Jace butted in angrily. 

“You outed Alec in front of the high school!” Izzy added indignantly. 

Magnus gasped and spun to face the man who’s arms he was currently wrapped in. “Darling?”

Alec shot him a tight nod in response but managed to find a small bit of comfort in the heat of Magnus’ hand pressing into his thigh, offering silent support. 

“Please, no need to re-hash our innocent childhood mistakes. We’re adults here. Mature and very good-looking adults.” Once again he let his eyes roam Magnus’ body as he spoke the last sentence. 

Magnus was not a fan of the way the green-eyed man was looking at him. And he was definitely not a fan of the fact that the man had supposedly outed his then-painfully shy and self-conscious boyfriend. He was no longer sure if he was going to be enjoying this night as much as he’d hoped. He felt Alec’s arm tighten around his waist.

Aldretree grabbed one of the chair ottomans and pulled it over seating himself on it and continuing to talk. 

“Raj man how’s it going? Still living with the parents, I heard? God no wonder you could never get Alec to put out for you!” 

He laughed as Magnus turned to whisper in Alec’s ear, “who the hell is this guy. I’m not going to lie, I’m not a fan.”

“Yeah me neither. He’s an asshole. And I don’t fucking like the way he was looking at you.” Alec nipped at Magnus’ jaw again.

“Me neither angel. You’re the only person I want looking at me like that.”

“Mm,” Alec trailed a series of small kisses and nips down his throat, uncaring of the people around him. Oblivious to everything except wanting to draw a clear line for Aldertree, “you’re mine.”

“Only yours love,” Magnus whispered back, grabbing his jaw and turned his head to quickly kiss him sucking on his bottom lip before pulling away, “and you’re mine.”

“Always.” They smirked at each other before turning back to the conversation and the people at hand and realizing everyone was staring at them. 

Alec cleared his throat, “sorry? I wasn’t paying attention.” 

“Obviously,” Jace laughed, “did you get a chance to put my gift to good use yet?”

Magnus moved his hand farther up Alec’s thigh and squeezed as he purred, “Oh we absolutely did, didn’t we darling?” 

“Already?!” Simon asked?

“Si why do you think they were so late to greet the Patels?” Clary laughed, causing Simon’s eyes to go wide. Magnus gleefully noticed the twitch on Raj’s face. 

“Honestly Sheldon I don’t know why you look so scandalized. Your wife is pregnant it’s not like you two have never done it!” Jace, Alec, Clary and Izzy all laughed pulling everyone into a conversation about potential baby names before Raj murmured bitterly,

“No problem having sex with him I see.” 

“Has he seen you,” Alec whispered, “how the hell could I not.” Magnus was about to chuckle when Aldertree echoed Alec’s whispered sentiments, except much louder. 

“Honestly Raj, have you seen him. I would love to hit that too.” Magnus stiffened but Alec’s response had equal amounts of relaxation and arousal flooding through him 

“Talk about my boyfriend like that again and I’ll have you thrown out the front door and on your ass in a heartbeat,” Alec growled. His tone low and threatening. Everyone around them froze. Aldertree was glaring at Alec, Raj was glaring at Magnus, Jace was glaring back and forth between the two and everyone else was shifting uncomfortably. 

“Excuse me everyone, dinner is ready!” Mrs. O’Leary called from the doorway. 

“Lovely, come along then children!” Maryse called as she led the Patels and the Aldertrees out of the door. 

As Raj, Victor, Clary, Simon, Jace and Isabelle followed, Magnus moved to stand up as well, but Alec tugged him back down pulling him onto his lap. 

“Alexander?” Rather than replying Alec grabbed Magnus’ jaw and crashed their lips together. He slanted his mouth over the other man’s and poured the rage, aggression and jealousy that he was feeling into the kiss. When he pulled back Magnus was panting and staring at him. He immediately felt embarrassed about his outbreak earlier to Aldertree and that pathetically desperate kiss…

“Sorry,” he mumbled, scooting Magnus gently off his lap and standing up. Magnus stood up and pressed himself against Alec, reaching behind him to palm his ass and running the other hand over Alec’s vest before walking with him towards the dining room. 

“I’m not going to lie, you being jealous, and possessive is really hot Alexander. But darling you know that you have nothing to be jealous of, right?”

“Yeah of course,” Alec laughed but Magnus could see the tension creases around his eyes. 

“Seriously, I love you so much, and no amount of blonde, green-eyed physique could possibly compare to you.”

“So, you think he has a nice physique?” Alec’s voice sounded strained with fake nonchalance.

“Do you think Raj has a nice physique?”

“I mean I guess objectively?”

“And are you attracted to him? Or tempted by his blatant attraction to you?

“What! Magnus, no of course not. I love you and only you. Just because he finds me attractive does not by any means that the sentiment is returned. How could you even th-” Magnus was looking at him with a little grin, a single eyebrow raised. “Oh. Sorry. I’m kind of new to this.”

“Oh, my sweet blue-eyed angel,” he cupped Alec’s face with one of his hands, “please don’t ever apologize for caring, okay? But you do believe that I am madly in love with you Alexander Lightwood, right?” They’d had stopped outside the dining room, out of view of everyone inside and Magnus moved his hand to reposition it around his neck and had the other on his hip, holding him close. “Because it’s true and I need you to know that.”

“I do Mags, I know, I promise.”

“Good.” Magnus pulled his neck down and reached up on his tiptoes to press a soft kiss to his lips. Alec had just wrapped his arms around him when…

“Seriously you two?” Magnus pulled away with a groan, his reluctance to stop kissing him pulling a smile onto Alec’s face. Tearing his eyes from his boyfriend’s stunning green and golden irises, he looked at where Jace and Izzy were standing in front of them. Matching smirks on their faces.

“You guys really can’t keep your hands off of each other for more than ten minutes?”

“Raj and Victor getting to you?” Izzy asked.

“You have no fucking idea,” Alec responded. 

“Well we were told to come find you, dad won’t let dinner start until everyone’s seated.” Jace led them into the dining room. 

“Fuck” Magnus whispered under his breath when he saw the seating arrangement. Alec couldn’t agree with more. 

***

The large sixteen-person formal dining table was occupied almost to capacity, and everyone was seated according to their place cards. At the far end head of the table sat Robert with Max on his left and Maryse on the right, along the opposite wall. Every couple was placed across from each other rather than next to each other. Next to Maryse and Max sat the Aldertrees, and then the Patels. Next to Mrs. Patel sat Simon, then Jace, an open space and finally Raj. Next to Mr. Patel sat Izzy, Clary, an empty space and then Victor. 

Which placed Alec in between Jace and Raj, and Magnus directly across from himself in between Clary and Victor. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Magnus murmured. Alec walked over to Magnus’ place setting to pull out his chair for him, waiting for him to sit before seating himself. 

“Thank you darling,” he said as Alec pushed in his chair. Not liking the way that Victor was smirking at his boyfriend he leaned down and whispered, so that only Magnus and Aldertree could hear it, 

“Welcome baby. And you look so hot in that suit tonight, can’t wait to rip it off you and have my way with you in our bed later,” punctuating his words with a hot open-mouthed kiss to his neck before walking around the table to take his own seat. 

_Holy shit._ Magnus had to fight the blush that threatened to bloom on his cheeks at Alec’s words. His eyes tracked the movements of his sinfully sexy boyfriend, who looked unbearably hot in his own fitted velvet suit. He noticed Raj checking him out as well and Alec studiously ignoring him as Raj smiled and probably attempted to flirt with him. _How did I get so lucky?_

In a weird sort of way, he couldn’t help but think that tonight was good for them. He hoped it made Alec realize how much Magnus loved him and seeing his complete disinterest in Raj certainly provided a level of solidification for the feelings he’s been proclaiming to have for Magnus. Not that he didn’t believe the truth of Alec’s words, but he knew how easy it could be to get swept up. And he just loved Alec so much, he didn’t know if his heart could take it if he became even more invested in them only to find out that perhaps the depth of his own feelings wasn’t quite matched by Alec’s.

“Turkey?” 

“Thanks Biscuit,” he smiled as he forked a piece of turkey breast onto his plate. 

“Jace? Pass me the green beans?”

“Here Magnus.” He chatted with Clary and Izzy as everyone worked to fill their plates. 

“Potatoes?” He turned to look at the bowl Victor was now holding, noting with annoyance that the man had the _audacity_ to begin to fill the spoon to put them on his plate. 

“Mags doesn’t like regular mashed potatoes. Sweet potatoes, babe?” Alec asked from across the table. Magnus grinned at him, passing over his plate to let Alec spoon them onto the china. 

“Tell me handsome, what would I do without you?” He teased, shooting him a flirty grin.

“Well if you’re lucky, you’ll never have to find out.” Magnus pressed his lips together working at holding back a smile as he cut a piece of his turkey and placed it in his mouth. Alec felt satisfaction curl in his stomach at knowing Magnus well enough to be able to take care of the little things, like his potato preferences. Plus he enjoyed the way that Aldertree huffed and rolled his eyes.

“So, tell me Aldertree,” Jace asked, “any special someone’s in your life?”

“I try not to tie myself down actually.” Magnus noticed the fist twisting in the napkin as the man next to him responded. 

Raj snorted, “More like can’t talk anyone into staying.”

“You do strike me as rather high maintenance,” Simon added from down the hall pulling a laugh from the rest of them. 

“And _he_ doesn’t strike you as high maintenance?” Raj rolled his eyes gesturing to Magnus. 

Magnus could see Alec visibly stiffen and open his mouth to defend him and he loved him for that he honestly he did. But he stepped in before Alec could escalate the situation. 

“I mean he speaks the truth. You think I wake up looking this amazing?” Magnus laughed gesturing to his face. 

“I can vouch that you still look amazing when you wake up,” Alec smiled, body visibly relaxing. 

“That’s just because you like what we do to each other in the morning,” Magnus flirted suggestively adding a wink and appreciating the small blush that rose to his face. He saw Jace spit out the wine he’d been taking a sip of, but he continued, addressing Aldertree this time. 

“As someone whom society would also dub ‘high maintenance’, I’ve learned the key is simple. Just find someone who thinks that you being you isn’t high maintenance. Someone who makes you feel special and beautiful regardless of what you do, or how you look. There aren’t many of them, but they exist. Although that one,” he pointed to Alec, “is, luckily for me, off the market.” He glared at Raj whose hand was not-so casually resting on Alec’s forearm as he emphasized the last part of that sentence. 

He slid his eyes from Raj’s offending limb to Alec who was looking at him with a soft smile. When that smile slowly morphed into a sly, heated smirk, Magnus couldn’t help but wish he could read his mind. 

Aldertree and Raj, he noted with satisfaction, were both silent, eyes trained down on their plates as they shoveled their food in their mouth. He allowed Clary and Jace to pull him into a conversation about planning a trip to LA. 

“I’m not kidding, I would love for you to come out and we could spend a day at the field with the team.”

“Oh, and Magnus, we could go down to La Jolla like we used to do in college!”

“I have months of vacation time saved up, so if you guys are serious, a trip to LA for a little fun and relaxation would be marvelous.”

“When do you think you could come?” Clary asked excitedly. 

“Well I have a huge case against Edom Pharmaceuticals in April which will probably drag into May so maybe sometime in late May or early June?”

“That’s our off-season so the team would have more time, although you wouldn’t get to see a game.”

“Well luckily for him, his boyfriend has a plane, I’m sure he could manage coming out for a weekend game at some point,” Izzy joked. He laughed glancing to see what Alec thought and noticing that he was nodding along absentmindedly to whatever Raj and Aldertree were talking about as he typed something out on his phone. 

“Do you still like seafood?”

“Love it, Biscuit.” 

“There’s this amazing seafood restaurant called the Lobster that overlooks the Santa Monica pier, we could do that one evening after a day spent….”

Magnus didn’t catch the rest of what she was saying because his phone vibrated. Pulling it from his jacket pocket he smiled to realize that apparently, Alec had been typing out a message to _him._

❤️Alexander❤️

Alec (7:48pm): You know I’ve never thought of you as high maintenance   
Mags (7:48pm): I know. It’s one of the thousands of things I love about you   
Alec (7:48pm): Thousands huh?  
Mags (7:48pm): Give me time, I’m sure I could up with millions  
Alec (7:49pm): I love you so much.   
Mags (7:49pm): I love you more  
Alec (7:49pm): Not possible   
Mags(7:49pm): Although I’d love to debate this, I have a question.   
Alec (7:50pm): Oh? Ask away love.   
Mags (7:50pm): What was that sexy smirk on your face earlier?  
Alec (7:50pm): Well I’m very sexy, you’ll have to be more specific  
Mags (7:50pm): Cocky aren’t we?  
Alec (7:50pm): Only because you’ve instilled it in me  
Mags (7:51pm): Can’t argue with the truth   
Alec (7:51pm): Focus babe. Your question?  
Mags (7:51pm): After my little speech about finding someone like you to make you feel special and beautiful and not high maintenance  
Alec (7:51pm): Oh. That.  
Mags (7:52pm): Yes, that. Tell me   
Alec (7:52pm): Well let me premise by saying that I love you and your habit of giving speeches about how wonderful I am   
Mags (7:52pm): Consider it prefaced darling. So?  
Alec (7:52 pm): So, in my defense I was loving what you were saying but then I felt the butt plug shift in my ass and just knowing it’s there turns me on, ya know?  
Mags (7:53pm): Fuck Alexander these pants are too tight for you to say things like that to me.   
Alec (7:53pm): Sorry  
Mags (7:53pm): No, you’re not   
Alec (7:53pm): You’re right I’m not. I like that I can turn you on  
Mags (7:53pm): Okay stop. Just tell me   
Alec (7:53pm): So, you were talking about someone who finds you special and beautiful no matter what you look like   
Mags (7:53pm):Yes, I recall  
Alec (7:54pm): Well I was thinking of my top five looks for you  
Mags (7:54pm): Really?  
Alec (7:54pm): Yes really.   
Mags (7:54pm): I thought you didn’t care about clothes.  
Alec (7:54pm): I care about clothes when they’re on you. But babe I didn’t say anything about clothes  
Mags (7:54pm): You were talking about my looks   
Alec (7:54pm): Yes, and I was thinking of one of my favorite looks on you  
Mags (7:55pm): Care to share?  
Alec (7:55pm): You sure you want to hear it?  
Mags (7:55pm): Is there a reason I wouldn’t?  
Alec (7:55pm): How about I just tell you and then you decide   
Mags (7:55pm): That’s fair. So top 5 favorite looks on me includes?  
Alec (7:55pm):…  
Alec (7:55pm): Your ass covered in my cum  
Mags (7:55pm): ALEXANDER LIGHTWOOD  
Alec (7:55pm): Sorry babe, pants too tight?   
Alec (7:56pm): Let me help you with that.   
Alec (7:56pm): Think about the butt plug that you worked into my ass after you fingered me and made me cum in the shower earlier. Think about taking it out and replacing it with your cock tonight when you take my virginity. The only man to ever fuck me.   
Alec (7:56pm): Oh wait. That might not have helped.

Magnus slammed his phone down on the table and glared at Alec as he felt himself hardening in his pants. Alec threw his head back and laughed out loud. Knowing he could work Magnus up so easily was an intoxicating realization. 

“What? OH MY GOD.” Clary’s screech drew the attention of the entire dinner table. 

“Clary dear, everything okay down there?” Maryse called from the other end of the table. 

Cheeks bright red, she hurriedly replied, “Sorry Maryse! Just got carried away with baby talk with Izzy. I’m just so excited to be an aunt!”

“Completely relatable dear, I assure you I can understand your elation!” Maryse turned to Mrs. Aldertree and Mrs. Patel to discuss motherhood. 

“Biscuit what was that?” Clary slid his phone away from where he’d slammed it on the table next to her plate. 

“Next time, maybe make sure you turn off the screen.”

“Oh my God,” Magnus whispered embarrassment at the thought that she knew about… he couldn’t even think about it. 

He felt his phone vibrate and saw the notification from Alec. Looking up and seeing that naughty little smirk on his boyfriend’s face, he narrowed his eyes and kept contact as he turned the screen off without reading the message and slid it into the pocket of his jacket. Sending Alec, a faux-sweet and innocent smile, he turned back to Clary to continue their conversation about a trip to LA.

Magnus couldn’t get Alec’s texts out of his head. He also couldn’t stop the onslaught of mental images of both when he put the plug in earlier in the shower, as well as images of how fucking sexy Alec would look later when he was taking it out. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and had to subtly move his hand under the table to readjust the now straining bulge in his pants. 

***

Magnus spent the next twenty minutes trying to will his erection down with absolutely no luck. So he thought he might actually die when Robert announced it was time to retire to the card room for nightcaps and games. There was no way that the people around him wouldn’t notice his straining hard-on if he stood up. As everyone got up to make their way out he picked up his wine glass, thanking God he had a few sips left, and pretended to be finishing that. While sipping, he made eye contact with Alec who was smirking knowingly at him from across the table as he stood up and made his way around the table to Magnus. 

“Everything okay Mags?”

“Fuck you,” Magnus growled standing up. 

“Just a little longer love and then you can fuck me as long and as hard as you like.”

“Alexander that is not helping. Shit! And neither is that,” he breathed as Alec pulled him up against him and palmed his dick. 

“I could help you if you want?”

“Here?!” Magnus asked stunned. 

“I thought you said you could get behind it if I had a thing for sex in public?”

“Well I didn’t know you did.”

“Only one way to find out,” Alec moved his mouth over Magnus’ throat and sucked his Adam’s apple as he moved to unbuckle his belt. 

Magnus pulled away quickly when he heard the side door opening and noticed some servants coming in to clear off the table. He pulled Alec into the blessedly empty hallway and then startled as Alec quickly pulled him into the coat room before reconnecting his mouth with Magnus’ throat and his hand with his pants. 

“Darling no. I am not getting cum on these suits. Do you know how much they cost?” His denial was overruled by the moan Alec ripped out of his throat when shoved his hand down Magnus’ pants and began to work his hand over his dick, before pulling back surprised.

“No underwear?” 

“Have you seen how tight this suit is?”

“Mhm noted and appreciated,” Alec murmured as he continued to work his way across Magnus throat kissing and licking. 

“Seriously Alexander I don’t want to ruin these… ohhhhh…” Alec had wrapped his hand firmly around Magnus’ solid length and shoved his trousers down to his knees.

“Are you saying no to the thought of me getting you off? Or the thought of staining the suits? Because consent is important.” Alec pulled his hand away and looked down at him. 

“Fuck I want you so much,” Alec smirked and wrapped his hand back around Magnus’ rock hard member. 

“I could blow you and swallow, so you don’t make a mess.”

“Have you ever given a blow job? Be honest.”

“Um no, not anything beyond helping you finish in the shower.”

“You are not giving your first blowjob hurriedly in a closet.” Alec rolled his eyes but didn’t bother arguing as he rubbed his finger over the head before dropping to his knees to lap at Magnus’ length, coating it, lubing it up. 

“Fuck….Alexander… Jesus I said-”

“Relax sexy, I know what you said,” Alec pulled his mouth back from Magnus’ now wet dick and grasped it firmly in his hands, one over the other so he covered the entire length. He began to twist his gently hands in opposite directions as he leant down and placed an open-mouthed kiss to the head, running his tongue along the slit. He smiled in satisfaction at the loud moan that action pulled from Magnus’ mouth as he bucked into Alec’s hands. 

“How,” Magnus gasped, “how do you even know to do that.” He bucked his hips again and moaned louder as Alec picked up the speed again, sucking slightly at the very tip of Magnus’ leaking cock and lapping at his slit periodically to make sure no precum found its way onto either of their clothes. 

“Just because I don’t have a lot of experience doesn’t mean I haven’t done my research. Apparently this is a good strategy if you’re on a time crunch,” he chucked as he moved his mouth so he could suckle at one of Magnus balls. 

“Fuck I can picture you jacking yourself off and testing the methods as you read about them.” Magnus gasped suddenly and his breathing picked up as Alec moved his hands up and down Magnus length and laved his tongue over the sensitive skin behind his balls. 

“Always pretended it was you getting me off though. Your hand, your fingers, imagined your mouth and your ass, all of it.” Magnus moaned and thrust his hips forward again.

“Darling I’m..oh…close.”

“Are you excited for tonight? I can’t wait for you to take his plug out of my ass. It’s driving me insane knowing it’s in there. I think maybe one night I want to put a bigger one in you before dinner. Or maybe even at work? One that will drive you crazy so we can see how long you can last before you’re begging me to make you cum.” Alec loved the fact that he could drive this beautiful, experienced absolute gift of a man so crazy. 

“Oh God,” Magnus moaned at his words, “Alexander…” he gasped and threw his head back, sagging against the wall and closing his eyes. Alec could feel him tense up and quickly moved to take just the head of Magnus’ cock in his mouth. Sucking hard he moaned wantonly at the feeling of Magnus shooting his release in his mouth as he pulled roughly at Alec’s hair. 

“Um sorry, I’ll just come back to grab my coat in a bit.” Magnus forced his eyes open in shock to see Aldertree staring at them from the doorway, he had no idea how long he’d been standing there watching them. Alec moved to pull away in surprise, but Magnus forced his head still knowing that he was still squirting ropes of cum into his mouth and neither of them could walk back into the game room with cum stained clothes. 

The thought of being watched as Alec swallowed his cum had Magnus’ balls tightening up again, 

“Fuck Alexander yess…” He moaned and smirked in satisfaction as Aldertree’s eyes went wide before quickly slamming the door shut. 

Alec pulled his head back when Magnus’ orgasm had finished washing through him and carefully licked his dick clean. Magnus pulled him up by his hair and crashed their lips together, tasting himself on Alec’s tongue as he danced around it with his own. 

“I thought I said no blowjobs.”

“Didn’t blow you, that was like a handjob with just a bit of tongue to help keep your precious clothes clean.”

“Aldertree walked in and saw me orgasming.” Magnus was a little worried about how Alec was going to respond that. 

“Good.” Alec watched the shock play over his Magnus’ face at his response as he reached down to pull his boyfriends pants back up for him, tucking away his now soft dick and doing him back up. 

“Good?”

“He should know that I only I get to get you off like that because you’re mine. Not his. And it’s his fucking loss because getting you off his amazing. Plus, you look so hot when you cum.”

Magnus lips were hot as he slanted their mouths back together quickly. 

“God I love you so much. I mean I’d love you even without the amazingly hot sex, but Jesus Alexander.” 

“I love you too Mags. Now let’s stop by the kitchen, want a latte? We need an excuse for being late this time.”

“Well for everyone except Aldertree.”

“I’d like to see him try to flirt with you now,” Alec growled as he led Magnus out of the closet and down the hall.

***

Everyone looked up as they walked into the room. Magnus glanced around; he’d never been in here before. The walls were lined in dark paneled wood and everything was done up in dark shades of red and black. There was a full bar along one wall and a number of gaming tables on the other side of the room interspersed among dark leather couches and chairs. 

“Sorry,” Magnus held up his coffee, “I needed a bit of a pick me up, I suppose I’m not quite back to 100% like I thought.”

“Oh dear, well maybe you and Alec should head to bed a bit early?”

“Yeah Mags maybe we should,” Alec moved the hand he had pressed against Magnus’ back to ghost over the curve of his ass before pinching it. Magnus shot him a narrow-eyed glare and turned, 

“I’m fine for now, a bit of caffeine should give me at least an hour or two.”

“Wonderful dears, care to join us for a game of cards?”

“We would love to Maryse.” As they moved to join some of the older adults at one of the card tables, Alec shot Aldertree a wink and a smirk. 

After Mrs. Patel soundly beat them all, three times, Alec stood up and led him to a table where Izzy, Clary, Jace and Aldertree were playing some kind of dice game. 

“So Aldertree, sorry we were blocking the path to your coat earlier. If you still need it by all means you’re welcome to go get it and leave,” Alec said as he rolled the dice and recorded the number on a pad of paper before passing them off to Magnus. 

He’s noticed, with immense satisfaction, that Aldertree had been unusually quiet since the little incident in the coat closet. He watched the man grind his teeth as he looked up at him and… was that a flash of jealousy? He watched as the man ran appreciative eyes over Magnus’ face and smirked. _Well that was not the expected reaction._

“No problem Lightwood, I’m sure Magnus here can show me the way back and help find my coat. _What the fuck. Is there nothing that can deter this man._

“I can assure you Victor; I don’t need your assistance when it comes to…finding coats.”

“Are you sure about that? Because I can assure you my knowledge of… jackets… is far superior then that of this one.” He jerked his head towards Alec, who’s jaw tightened involuntarily at what he was insinuating, although when he felt Magnus’ hand running soothingly over his thigh he relaxed incrementally. 

“Trust me, there’s only one person in this room who could successfully…organize my coat… and it’s most definitely not you.” Magnus ran his eyes over Aldertree, looking mildly disgusted as he did so before dismissing him entirely and angling his chair closer to Alec’s so their arms were pressed up against each other. 

“I have a feeling they’re not really talking about coats?” Jace asked Izzy, who, along with Clary and Raj all looked a little confused about what was going on. 

“Oh we definitely aren’t talking about coats,” laughed Magnus, “but someone, or I guess someones,” he added glancing towards Raj and purposely wrapping a hand around Alec’s arm and running his nails across the obvious muscles there, “can’t seem to take a hint when someone else is obviously not interested in whatever deplorable, subpar, unwanted _services_ they’re offering.”

“Well Mags, don’t be too hard on them, not everyone is smart as Idris LLP’s youngest ever senior partner.” Alec pulled Magnus off of his chair and onto his lap so he was sitting with his back to Alec straddling one of Alec’s thigs. 

“Hmm or as intelligent as Idris LLP’s most up and coming associate attorney,” Magnus stared at Aldertree as if daring him to say something as he bent his head to give the man currently pressing soft kisses on his neck, better access. 

“They can’t help it if they’re living in their parent’s basements.”

“Or if they dropped out of undergrad before faced with the threat of flunking out.” Magnus pulled away from Alec and threw his head back laughing before turning to Aldertree. 

“Darling, why didn’t you tell me earlier?” Alec shrugged. 

“Figured you didn’t need even more ammo against him, guess I was wrong.” 

“Voyeuristic, creepy college dropout? Now I understand. He needs to be someone’s trophy boyfriend. Although honestly Alexander, with your trust fund and your title and your private plane, you would have been a much better option.” He watched Aldertree stand up and stalk out of the room, followed quickly by Raj who simply moved over to join their parents. 

“Was I too harsh?” Magnus asked glancing around the table.

“That was quite entertaining actually,” Clary laughed. 

“I had no idea you could be so vicious,” Jace laughed. 

“Only to people who deserve it,” Magnus added somewhat embarrassed.

“I thought it was hot,” Alec whispered in his ear sending a shiver down Magnus’ spine. 

“So voyeuristic?” Izzy asked, eyebrow raised.

“Um he might have walked in on Mags and I in a…compromising position in the coat closet after dinner.”

Jace burst out laughing, “guess I hit the nail on the head with your Christmas present.” Magnus couldn’t help the smile he felt emerging at the sight of Alec’s embarrassed blushing. 

“ Hence all the talk of coats. I knew a latte wouldn’t take as long as it took you two to get in here. God do the two of you ever take a break?” Izzy laughed. 

“Okay can we please stop talking about our sex life?” Alec asked shyly, his arms, which were wrapped around Magnus’ waist, began fiddling with the buttons on Magnus’ vest. Magnus was struck with an overwhelming wave of affection at how easily his perfect boyfriend could switch from a sinful sex god to a blushing schoolboy in a matter of minutes. 

“Maybe if you don’t want people thinking about your sex life you should stop pulling your boyfriend into your lap and kissing him like you’re counting down the minutes until you get him alone again.”

“Okay,” Magnus slid off of Alec’s lap not wanting to make him more uncomfortable and deciding to change the conversation, only a little longer and he'd finally have Alec to himself anyway. “Who’s up for a game of poker.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAMN coat rooms...am I right? AND WE ALL KNOW WHAT'S COMING NEXT!!!! Also, I know how long you've all been craving happy fluffy Malec so the next few chapters will be lovely light fluff, smut and relationship/character building. Stay tuned tho because we're not done yet and their story certainly isn't over! Drop me those comments and kudos to let me know that you're all still enjoying it! xoxo


	15. Merry Christmas, Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE IT IS, OUR BOY'S FIRST TIME! I really wanted to give this to you guys ASAP because after sticking with them through all the miscommunication and drama-you deserved it! Enjoy xoxo

“God what a day,” Magnus huffed as he tossed his suit jacket across the back of a chair before flinging himself dramatically on the bed.

“You’re telling me. I woke up alone on the couch, thinking you hated me. And now here we are.”

“The last 24 hours have been a rollercoaster of emotions.”

“At least you knew the cause of said emotions. I was just stuck helplessly in the car, at mercy to your emotional loops and drops. Also, I can’t believe you thought I had a thing for Lorenzo Ray.” Magnus had the decency to look embarrassed. 

“So maybe I got a bit carried away trying to convince myself to hate you. Don’t know why I even bothered trying. It’s not like I’d ever be able to convince myself to.”

“Well that’s good to know,” Alec smirked, “although I still don’t understand why you didn’t just talk to me about it.” Alec settled himself on the other side of the bed casually watching Magnus. 

“I was convinced there was no possible way that you felt the same way, and when I heard you talking about how it was just sex. I thought…”

“What?” Alec asked when Magnus trailed off. 

“Well Sunday when we first… were intimate… when you begged me to tell me that I felt the same way, I thought you meant you had feelings for me. I was operating under that assumption. And when I heard you the next day, I just felt so stupid and embarrassed and humiliated and you know all those old demons just kind of woke back up and took over. Telling me what an idiot I was, how unlovable I was, how someone like you could never possibly love someone like me.”

“Someone like you?” Alec asked unbelieving as he reached across the bed and pulled Magnus into his arms. He settled him between his outstretched legs and let the man wrap his arms around Alec’s chest, resting his head above his heart and curling his body into Alec’s. “I hope by those words you mean someone amazing and compassionate and loving and brilliant and so absolutely perfect.”

“I’m not perfect Alexander. I’m very very far from it. You of all people know that.”

Alec brushed his thumb almost reverently across Magnus’ cheek, “I suppose no one is truly perfect, in the basic sense of the word. But Magnus you are perfect for me. You’re all I’ve wanted since the day I met you. I have never met someone easier to love then you and it breaks my heart that you feel that way about yourself, but I promise I will do everything in my power to make you realize that’s not the case.”

Magnus was looking at him with so much love in his eyes that Alec thought his heart might just burst.

“And you Alexander Lightwood, are so absolutely perfect for me. God I can’t believe I finally get to love you openly. You know I’ve been in love with you for months? Almost a year now.”

“What?!”

“I thought I made it pretty obvious.”

“Obvious how?”

“Darling every other thing that comes out of my mouth is flirty or an innuendo!” Magnus laughed.

“Mags you flirt with everyone!” Magnus gasped in faux-offense and Alec laughed, pressing a kiss to his temple. But he straightened when he saw Magnus looking at him incredulously. “What?”

“Alexander did you really not notice that I literally have not flirted with a single person other then you in almost a year? There’s a reason everyone always thinks we’re a couple!”

“I…you…what?” Alec’s mouth was gaping. 

“You really didn’t notice?! I cuddle with you every chance I get. I don’t like other people flirting with me, and I don’t like other people flirting with you. I don’t like sleeping in my own bed without you, I drag you around with me everywhere. I mean we were practically dating!” Alec continued to gape at him as Magnus laughed and continued. “We went on dates constantly. The MET? Dinner? Music festivals? Walks in Central Park? I haven’t hooked up with someone in months! I literally couldn’t have made it any more obvious.”

“I thought you were just a physically affectionate person who liked to spend time with his best friend!”

“Have I ever given any indication that I could stand to spend that much time with Ragnor, or Raphael or Caterina?! And please tell me who else you’ve seen me touch half as often as I do you. ”

Alec sputtered. “I.. what about Camille? You were back on with her a few months ago again for about a week and a half.” He watches the laughing incredulousness fall from Magnus’ face as the man moved to try to break out of Alec’s arms. But he merely tightens them, boxing him in and running his lips softly across his ear he whispers comfortingly, “hey now, none of that. Don’t pull away, talk to me, help me understand.” 

After a moment he hears Magnus let out a sigh before relaxing back into him. 

“Camille was… a distraction.”

“From?”

“From you.”

“I… from me? You needed something to distract you from me? You needed _her_ to distract you from me? Was I… too much in some way?” Alec tried not to sound hurt, but he could hear the almost-whimper like woundedness in his voice. 

“Oh, my love no. Not from you. More like… from my feelings for you.”

“Oh. So…you turned to Camille? The source of the vast majority of your pain in the last five years?”

“Well I thought I made how I felt obvious, and I thought you were just too nice and cared too much about our friendship to shoot me down. And you didn’t love me the way I wanted, no the way I _needed_ you too. So, I let Camille sweep me back up with her fake promises and manipulation telling myself it was better than nothing. But the last time, thst last time I just couldn’t do it anymore. Because I realized that even as just friends, you made me feel happier and more complete then she, or anyone else has ever made me.” 

Magnus was staring up at him waiting for a reaction. 

“Hopefully you’ll never have to find someone else to try to make you happy like that again. You know I asked you out the other night.”

“You what?” 

“When you were showering after our cookie baking incident?”

“You mean the war that _I_ clearly won?”

Alec snorted, “Yeah okay, you just keep telling yourself that baby. But yes, I told you I wanted to take you on a date for real. And when you didn’t answer I took that as a rejection and accepted the fact that you were just sexually attracted to me.”

“I didn’t hear you!”

“Yeah,” Alec blushed, “that’s what Izzy told me probably happened.” Magnus rolled his eyes. 

“God we’re so stupid.” Magnus nosed his way into Alec’s neck breathing deeply and relaxing into Alec further.

“What is your obsession with my neck.” His boyfriend’s response was mumbled due to the fact that his lips were pressed against his throat, but he could still make out, 

“You smell so good.”

“I don’t smell like anything,” Alec laughed, “I forgot to pack my cologne.”

“No, you didn’t.” Magnus pressed a hot kiss to Alec’s neck. 

“Well it wasn’t in my suitcase.”

“I know, I took it out.”

“You took it out?”

“Yes.”

“Mags, why would you do that.” Alec was chuckling as he tilted his neck to give his boyfriend better access and slowly began to unbutton Magnus’ vest.

“Because I don’t like when you wear it, it covers up the scent of you.”

“Oh? And pray tell what that is?”

“I don’t know but it’s warm and it’s masculine and kind of woodsy and spicy and it makes me feel good.”

Alec pulled back, causing Magnus to pout at the loss as he asked, “is that why you practically attacked the cologne lady at Saks during our shopping trip?”

Magnus buried his face in his hands, a low giggle escaping as he confirmed with a nod and added, “and why you’re always complaining about your other colognes disappearing.”

“Magnus?!”

“I dump them down the drain.”

Alec pulled Magnus hands away from his face, taking them in his hands and pressing a kiss to one set of knuckles and then the other. 

“You’re something else you know that?” He chuckled. 

Magnus grinned up at him from under his eyelashes, “but you love me anyway?”

“Always,” Alec laughed. He crawled over to Magnus before swiftly flipping the man on his back and pushing himself over top of him. 

Slowly, he worked all the buttons on Magnus’ vest before pulling it off. Leaning down he pressed his lips to Magnus’, massaging them with his own as he slotted his body over his boyfriend’s, tracing tiny figure eights with his hips. He relished in the tiny breathy gasps coming from Magnus’ mouth as he hardened beneath him. He began working the buttons of his shirt as he took his time pressing his tongue into Magnus’ mouth while he continued working his hips. Pulling away he grinned down at the man below him. Skin flushed and lips plump, glossy and red, Magnus’ looked thoroughly turned on. He smirked,

“Now, I think two years is a long enough time to wait for the man I love to have his wicked way with me. So how about we get started so you can get this plug out of my ass and replace it with something much better?”

***

Magnus pulled Alec’s head back down for a kiss, taking his time as they slowly worked each other’s mouths. Working their lips and tongues around the giddy smiles and breathless laughs that they couldn’t seem to contain. Alec pushed Magnus’ now totally unbuttoned shirt off of his shoulders and propped himself up on one arm to pull back slightly. Running one hand down Magnus’ side, he traced the outline of his body staring at him in wonder.

“My god you’re just so beautiful. I can’t believe you’re real. I can’t believe I get the privilege of loving you Magnus Bane.” He ran his hand back up and cupping Magnus’ jaw he brought him back in to press a slow, lush kiss to his boyfriend’s mouth before moving to scatter butterfly kisses across his face. “Thank you for loving me back.”

Magnus’ whole body shuttered at the strong reaction that Alec’s words elicited. “As if I could love anyone else when I have you in my life, my beautiful blue-eyed angel.” Magnus pressed a soft kiss to Alec’s throat before rolling out from under him. Alec blinked confusedly as the haze of burning love and lust he was feeling dissipated somewhat 

“Now darling, are you sure want this?” Magnus was staring at him intently. 

“Yes, please. I want it, I want _you_ so much.”

“And you’re absolutely sure that you want me inside of you for our first time. Because I have to be honest with you, it would be less painful, at least initially, if you made love to me. I need you to know that. I need to know that this what _you_ want and that you’re not doing this because it’s what you think I want.”

“No, I love you so much Magnus. But you need to know that this is something I want to be able to give to you. For you and me. I want my first time losing myself to be to you. I want you to make love to me because you make me feel like I can breathe, for the first time in my life, I feel sure of who I am, and what I want. And I want you to be my first. I want to feel you inside of me. You already fill me, my heart, my mind, everything, tonight I want you to fill my body too. If you want to.” 

Magnus was looking at him with so much love and adoration that Alec knew, without a doubt, that this is what he wanted. This is what he _needed._ He needed Magnus more then he needed life itself, and he wanted to give himself to Magnus completely. 

“I do love, I want that so much too.” Magnus leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to his mouth.   
“So, I’m clean, I haven’t had sex in months, and I was tested after the last time. But if it makes you more comfortable we can absolutely use a condom.”

“No Mags, want to feel you, all of you.” Alec moved to pull him back into his arms, but frowned when Magnus sat back instead, pushing Alec’s chest slightly, indicating that he wanted him to lie down. 

“What..?” Magnus crawled over and straddled him. He placed a soft kiss to the shell of his ear, before running his tongue along it and blowing on it lightly, sending a shiver down Alec’s spine.

“Tonight, is all about you Alexander. I’m going to make this as pleasurable for you as possible. We have our whole lives ahead of us to fuck, but tonight, angel, tonight I’m going to make love to you.”

He moved his mouth lower, trailing his tongue along the length of Alec’s jaw line before peppering ghost-like kisses along it as he finished the buttons of his vest, pulling it off before making quick work of his shirt as well. 

He took Alec’s right hand in his own and pressed a kiss to his palm before leaning down to brush a trail of light kisses up his arm. 

“Flex for me, sexy.” Alec didn’t even thing twice and shuttered when Magnus ran his tongue along the curves of his bicep highlighted by the tightened muscles. Pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the top of his shoulder, he gently placed the arm back on the bedspread before picking up the other one and repeating his actions. 

“Love these arms. The way every shirt you wear clings to these muscles. The way you can pick me up so effortlessly. But most of all, I love the feelings of having them wrapped around me. Makes me feel so safe, so loved, so happy, for the first time in my life. It’s all you Alexander.” Alec’s heart soared at the soft, sexy, loving words that were falling from his lover’s lips. The fact that he could elicit those feelings in Magnus, someone who had struggled his whole life with never feeling loved, safe or happy? It was mind-blowing.

Alec’s hands, which were resting loosely on Magnus’ hips moved up slightly to run over the strip of skin just above the waistband of his pants. 

“I’m loving the attention baby, but you don’t have to-” Magnus cut him off by pressing a finger against his lips before tracing the cupid’s bow above his top lip and pressing a kiss to it. 

“I’m going to worship your body, blue eyes.” Moving his attentions lower, he continued, “I’m going to explore every inch of you with my hands,” he trailed his fingers along his boyfriend’s collarbone, “with my tongue,” he licked his way across the prominent bone, “with my mouth,” he brushed his lips over the path made by his tongue, “and with my teeth,” he nipped at the skin. 

“God I love you,” Alec whispered breathlessly as he ran his hands down Magnus’ torso, relishing in the hard muscle he could feel underneath the silky soft skin. Magnus pressed a kiss to the skin right above Alec’s heart. He could feel the steady beat of it as he sucked and nibbled at the pale expanse covering it. 

“I don’t ever want you to stop saying that.”

“Then I never will- ohhhh…” As Magnus continued working on the skin above Alec’s heart, he’d ghosted his hand down Alec’s chest and traced a circle around the obvious bulge in his pants. He chuckled against his skin as Alec shifted on the bed trying to press himself into Magnus’ hand. 

“Ah ah ah darling… patience,” nimble fingers unbuckled his belt and pulled it from his belt loops. Tossing it onto the floor, Magnus glanced up at him as he soothed his tongue over the now-red skin he’d been working on. “I love this big, beautiful heart. You’re one of the most loving people that I’ve ever met. I love how full of love it is for others, and I love that you’ve opened up to me.” 

Alec felt like he was in heaven, the fact that this man loved him? And wanted to show and tell him exactly how much? It was incredible. But fuck if Magnus wasn’t already driving him crazy, even though they were only ten minutes in, and his pants weren’t even off yet. 

“Fuckkk Mags…” Alec gasped as Magnus moved that sinful mouth down slightly to circle the darkened skin around his nipple. His hands mirrored the action of his tongue, continuing to circle around the bulge, teasing, but never quite giving him what he wanted. 

“I love these nipples. They’re so tempting, so _responsive._ ” Alec’s back arched, and Magnus moved one of his hands to run his nails down the arch as he captured his now hardened nipple between his teeth, tugging on the bud gently before pressing the flat of his tongue against it. “I love feeling them harden under my touch, love the way you arch your back and moan my name.”

Alec gasped and pushed his body up, seeking the firmer pressure of Magnus’ tongue and a repeat of the sparks it had sent shooting though his body. He inadvertently brushed his crotch against Magnus’ and was shocked that he was just as hard as Alec was.

“Don’t look so shocked angel.” Alec ran his hands up Magnus’ sides and ran his fingers across the hard bumps and divets of his boyfriend’s abs. 

“But I’ve hardly touched you.” Magnus switched his mouth’s attention to Alec’s other nipple but used his hand to tweak the one he’d just finished with. He took a moment to roll the hardened nub around with his tongue before responding.

“Darling, you need to start paying attention to what I say. You being you is all I need to turn me on. So trust me, running my hands and my mouth across the _magnificent_ body of the man I love is more than enough.”

Sucking hard on Alec’s nipple and shifting his body so he was straddling one of Alec’s legs, he ground himself down on Alec’s thigh as he placed his palm firmly over Alec’s erection and elicited another long drawn out moan to match his own. 

“You’re just… just so…” Magnus released Alec’s nipple before moving his face back up to Alec’s neck, breathing in the scent and feeling himself harden incrementally more, as he licked up the column of his neck and traced his lips with his tongue. 

“So what, gorgeous?” He continued to palm lightly over Alec’s dick as he worked his mouth over Alec’s without ever actually pressing their lips together. 

“So hot and experienced and I just can’t believe I can do that to you.” Magnus ground himself into Alec again, unashamedly rutting against Alec’s leg and moaning,

“Ahhh…well believe it.” Reigning himself in and reminding himself that right now, this was about Alec, he stilled his hips and pulled back. He’d get his pleasure soon enough. He moved his mouth down Alec’s body and shifted. Pushing Alec’s legs apart slightly he kneeled in between them. “Now where was I.”

He ran his tongue quickly over each of Alec’s nipples and then moved downwards and ran a finger in the deep crease under each of his pecs, before ghosting his pointer finger down the middle valley of his abs. 

“Let me guess? You love my abs too?” Magnus bit down slightly harder than necessary over the taut skin of one of the eight prominent muscles featured on his boyfriend’s stomach. “Magnus!”

“Don’t be cocky darling.”

Alec laughed as he brushed his fingers through the silky hair of the head bent over his stomach. “Aren’t you the one always telling me how pretty I am?”

“Yes, and while I appreciate the fact that you’re finally coming to see things my way, I would appreciate if you left the fawning and admiring to me.”

“So sorry love, please by all means, continue fawning all over my abs,” Alec chuckled. 

“Thank you.” Magnus did not hesitate to resume his exploration as he worked his tongue through the deep ridges of Alec’s abs, tracing them over and over again.

“Do you know long I’ve dreamed of having the freedom to explore this sinfully sexy body of yours?” Magnus popped the button and slowly began to unzip Alec’s trousers. 

“How long?” Alec gasped as Magnus traced the skin around his bellybutton before dipping to lap into his navel.

“So long. I’ve literally spent hours sitting at my desk at work imagining this body while I should have been working on my cases. Ragnor doesn’t even know how much he’s paid me to have sex dreams about my co-worker.”

“And fuck, don’t even get me started on these.” Magnus moved his hand away from Alec’s crotch, grinning at the disappointed moan he received in response, so that he could trace those two beautifully highlighted v lines that disappeared into his pants. “So tempting, every time I see them I just want to trace them with my tongue and follow them all the way down,” he trailed off as he did just that. 

Alec was so hard it almost hurt. He could hear the reverence and love and adoration that was reflected in every word that came out of Magnus’ mouth. He’d spent so long doubting himself, his sexuality, his body’s urges, and here was Magnus, the person who’d helped him overcome all of that, worshiping and loving the very thing he’d hated for so long. 

With every honest, honey-drenched word that fell from Magnus’ lips, Alec started to love himself a little bit more, and he began to see himself through Magnus’ eyes. And realizing how much Magnus loved every part of him was by the far the hottest turn on Alec had ever experienced. 

He almost cried in frustration when Magnus climbed off his body and kneeled next to him. 

“Mags.”

“Shhh pretty boy, don’t worry,” Magnus chuckled at the desperation in his beautiful boyfriend’s voice.” Running his nails along the flat muscle of his stomach right above his waistline, he dipped his fingers into his pants. 

“Yess please…” Magnus continued his light teasing movements into his waistband with one hand and ghosted his hand over the straining bulge in his pants, pulling away every time Alec tried to buck his hips up into his hand. “Mags baby, please…”

“Alright handsome,” Magnus gave in and shifted once again as he slowly worked Alec’s pants down his legs, inch by torturous inch. He pressed a kiss to every inch of skin was revealed. “I love these strong, muscular legs. I can’t wait to have them wrapped around me while I make love to you, while I bring you so much pleasure.”

Magnus pulled the pants off completely and tossed them to the floor. He climbed to the edge of the bed and stood up quickly grabbing a random bottle of lube from the basket. He walked quickly back to the bed, eager to rejoin his boyfriend, but stopped. Tossing the bottle to Alec, who caught it easily and set it on the comforter next to him, he walked around to stand by the footboard and allowed himself to drink in the sight before him. 

Alec’s huge, pale, muscular almost-naked body was spread out in the middle of the dark blue silk sheets. His abs were clenching with every rasping breath he took. His skin was flushed, and his lips were puffy and red. His fists were clenched in the sheets, probably a vain effort to keep from touching himself. The tight white boxers he had on left little to the imagination. Magnus was practically salivating at the outline of Alec’s huge, hard cock, the leaking tip leaving a spreading spot of wetness against the fabric. 

“See something you like?” Alec chuckled watching Magnus’ blatant heated appraisal of his body.

“I see so very many things I _love._ ” Magnus said, allowing himself to continue raking his eyes over his boyfriend’s perfect body as he slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his own pants. He watched Alec watch him as he slowly worked them down his hips, shimmying a bit and watching Alec’s eyes darken. He pulled them past his crotch and watched Alec wet his lips and moan as his cock sprung free, standing at fully hardened attention. He turned around and worked the pants down over his ass. Shaking his butt slightly, he heard Alec draw a sharp breath as he bent at the waist to work the pants down his calves. Stepping out of one leg, he spread his legs wider and could practically feel Alec’s stare honed in on his asshole. 

“See something you like, gorgeous?”

“Fuck Mags hurry up and get back here before I cum just from looking at you.”

Smirking he stood back up and climbed over the headboard. Grabbing Alec’s ankles, he pushed them farther apart and crawled between his boyfriend’s legs. The heat and lust in Alec’s darkened and dilated pupils as he moved his hands to cup Magnus’ face sent a shiver down his spine. Slating their bodies together he hovered over Alec, running his eyes over the curves and angles of his face, trying to commit it to memory. 

“I love you Magnus,” Alec whispered before pushing his head forward to capture Magnus’ lips with his own. Alec took control of the kiss plunging his tongue into Magnus’ mouth, plundering and exploring, tasting and taking. Carding one hand through his hair, he grabbed it roughly to tilt his head so he could place hot, open-mouthed kisses along his jaw and throat. His other hand skimmed down Magnus’ body, running along the soft skin of his back before squeezing his ass and moving around his hips to close over Magnus’ cock. 

“God Alexander yes…” Magnus hissed as Alec pumped him slowly. Relishing in the feel of it, he gasped and threw his head back as his boyfriend worked him perfectly. But he needed to stop. _Damnit, at this rate I’m going to last all of ten seconds when I finally slide inside of him._ Grabbing Alec’s hand he placed it on his ass instead, feeling him dig into the flesh of it while he ground their crotches together. He reached down to grab his cock, running the head along the hard outline of Alec in his boxers, pulling a moan from his boyfriend’s mouth. 

Pushing against Alec’s chest, he forced the man to disconnect his lips from Magnus’ skin. He worked his way back down Alec’s body, significantly faster this time as he skimmed his lips down the length of his torso. Running his fingers under the elastic of Alec’s boxers, he placed his mouth over the damp fabric covering Alec’s straining erection. 

“Mmmm ohhhh Mags,” Alec’s hand went back to Magnus’ hair, tugging the strands desperately as Magnus traced his tongue across the ridge of Alec’s dick, mouthing over the bulge in his underwear. 

“Have I told you how much I _adore_ this particular piece of your anatomy?” Magnus pressed his hips back to Alec’s thigh. Pulling away he skimmed his fingers across the top of his boxers before hooking his fingers into the sides. “Want them off?”

“Please,” Alec gasped as Magnus placed a light kiss over the head. 

“Anything for you darling,” working his underwear slowly down his hips, he heard Alec gasp as his erection was finally freed, hitting the cold air of the bedroom. Pressing his mouth to Alec’s knee, he kissed it before moving his way farther up the inside of his leg. He licked and nibbled the silky skin of Alec’s inner thigh, pressing countless kisses everywhere except the straining hardness literally weeping for attention.

“Mags, baby,” Alec breathed desperately, his hips bucking of their own accord as he grasped harder at the soft strands of Magnus’ head. 

“Put me where you want me angel.”

Alec moaned wantonly at his words as he directed Magnus’ head over his crotch, pushing down gently and throwing his own head back when Magnus’ tongue darted out teasing him. 

“Please love, don’t tease,” he begged. Magnus curled his tongue around the base before dragging it slowly down the length. He continued his movements for a few minutes, grinding his hips against Alec’s leg, relishing in the friction that his boyfriend’s hard thigh muscle offered to his throbbing dick, and getting off on the loud, breathless gasps he was drawing from Alec’s mouth. 

“Mm so hard for me, did you like me worshiping you?” Magnus wet his lips and ran them along the length of Alec, sucking lightly at the tip as he worked his tongue around the head in slow circles. 

“God yes.. I oh fuck Mags, you made me feel incredible.”

“Good. Because you darling, are incredible.” He grasped his boyfriend’s cock at the base and guided it into his mouth, rubbing the top of it against the inside of his check before forming a tight o shape with his lips and guiding it in and out of his mouth slowly, rubbing his lips along the entire shaft as he began to bob his head shallowly at first before going deeper and deeper. 

“Yess, feels so good baby,” Alec whined as Magnus pushed his mouth slowly down Alec’s shaft, deep throating him like a professional. Alec had to fight the urge to cum when Magnus peered up at him through his lashes coyly and swallowed, constricting the muscles of his throat around Alec’s cock. “Fuck Mags, you need to stop before I cum.” 

Magnus pulled off of him slowly and pushed his ankles up so his knees were bent. He stared at the sight of Alec’s cock, hard and red and dripping against his tight stomach, balls heavy and tight. He spread Alec’s cheeks and bit his lip at the sight of the top of the plug nestled in his ass. Reaching out he circled his finger around the puckered skin slowly. 

“I wonder how many orgasms I could pull from you in one night,” he mused aloud as he continued drawing fluttering circles with his finger as he admired the sight in front of him. 

“Probably a few,” Alec gasped as Magnus replaced his finger with his dick. Drawing teasing circles around his plugged ass with his tip. 

“Hmm an excellent experiment for another night. Tonight, when you cum, I want it to be because of my cock, filling you up, completing you, showing you just how much I love you.”

“Yes Mags, want that so bad too.” Alec reached down and pulled Magnus up for a searing kiss causing his cock to drag across his ass. He rocked his hips down, unconsciously seeking the feeling of it. 

“How do you feel angel? Okay? Are you ready?”

“So ready, ready for you Magnus.” He reached out to grab the bottle and unplugged it, pouring some into Magnus’ hand where he held it palm up asking silently. 

Pressing another quick kiss to his boyfriend’s lips, Magnus moved back down. Massaging the lube into his hands and fingers, he wrapped a hand around Alec’s dick to distract him as he slowly turned the plug in his ass. 

“I can’t believe you’ve had this in you all night. So sexy, god thinking about it at dinner had me so turned on.”

“I know it did, I’m the one who helped you take care of it, remember?” Alec chuckled breathlessly, gasping when Magnus moved his head down to bite gently at the skin of his inner thigh. 

“So cheeky. Okay darling I’m going to take it out, but I’ll still have to work you open farther with my fingers okay? But it should hurt a bit less.”

“Just do it, please, I just want you inside me so bad.” Magnus nodded, pressing a kiss and sucking at the red skin of his thigh he began to work it out. He watched as his rim stretched as he pulled the wide base out, 

“Fuckkk,” Alec gasped as Magnus pulled it all the way out.  
“You okay, gorgeous?” Seeing Alec’s nod of confirmation, he watched Alec’s hole contract, trying to grab onto something that was no longer there. 

“Feel so empty.”

“Hm I think I can help with that.” Magnus first finger slipped in easily and he quickly added a second with no problem. He thanked himself for his foresight as he slowly fucked his fingers in and out of his boyfriend’s ass, scissoring them apart occasionally to stretch him out farther. Curling them to brush against his prostrate, he pulled a scream from his boyfriend’s mouth. When he felt loose and relaxed, he added a third. 

He heard Alec hiss as he slowly pushed past his tight rim feeling the tight clenching of his muscles. He stopped his fingers , moving to press small kisses to his balls, taking one in his mouth and massaging it gently with his tongue. He felt Alec’s muscles unclench around him and he pushed his hand in farther. His ass was so tight, it was incredible, but he allowed his boyfriend a second to adjust before pulling them out and pushing them back in slightly faster this time. He repeated this a few times until he was moving quickly, pressing his fingers against his prostrate with a flick of his wrist.

Alec felt like his brain was short-circuiting from the amazing feeling of Magnus plunging his fingers in and out of him. He began to move his own hips, pushing his ass against Magnus’ hand, trying to fuck himself on his fingers, desperate to be fuller, stretched wider, feel more pressure inside of him. Looking down he watched Magnus press his hips into the sheets, needing to feel the friction on his own cock as he watched his fingers sink into his Alec’s ass as he writhed beneath him. He couldn’t take it, it wasn’t enough, 

“Need you Mags, inside me. Now.” He was moving his hips in time with Magnus’ thrusts pushing into his fingers and pulling back when he did. 

“Are you sure, love? You’re ready?”

“Fuck yes Magnus, please… I need you to make love to me.” He watched Magnus pull his fingers out from his asshole and grasp his dick in his hand. Pouring more lube into his palm, he slicked his length and moved to place just the tip at his clenching hole, Magnus grabbed a pillow, 

“Lift your hips for me,” when Alec obeyed he shoved it underneath him. “Okay angel, this is going to hurt, but I promise it will get better.”

Magnus pushed into him slowly and Alec clenched his eyes shut, swearing as pain rippled through his body. He was so much bigger than his three fingers. 

“Deep breaths love, I need you to relax for me.” Magnus placed a kiss against his stomach, staying still, fighting the urge to thrust into the tight, warm heat of his boyfriend and make him his. Alec controlled his breathing and nodded shakily when the pain started to recede. 

“Ready for more?” He answered Magnus’ question by pulling him in for a hot, messy kiss. Magnus pushed in a few inches more, distracting Alec from the pain by thrusting his tongue into his mouth and brushing one hand against one of his nipples. Shooting little bolts of pleasure through his body to counter the pain. “God you feel so god, love. So tight, so hot, so perfect.” His words had Alec rocking his hips slightly, grabbing roughly at Magnus’ ass trying to push him in the rest of the way. 

Feeling Alec’s readiness, Magnus pushed the rest of the way, bottoming out and resting his forehead against his boyfriend’s. He could feel his rim squeezing around the base of his dick. _Finally_ he thought to himself as he relished in the feeling of being fully sheathed in Alec’s ass. 

“Shit,” Alec gasped as he felt Magnus thrust the rest of the way in. It hurt, he clenched his eyes shut, trying to control his breathing like Magnus had said, and distract himself from the painful feeling of being stretched so perfectly, if not painfully.

“Alexander, love I need you to open your eyes, look at me.” Reluctantly he did, staring into the beautiful eyes of his boyfriend, eyes that were blown wide and almost entirely gold. He’d never seen his pupils look like that before, 

“So beautiful,” he whispered reverently as he traced a finger under Magnus’ eye, “I love you so much.”

“My sweet, perfect Alexander, I love you so much too.” He brushed away the stray tear that has escaped trying to hold himself still as he leaned down to press a tender, loving kiss to Alec’s mouth.

“Move, Magnus,” he whispered, staring into the eyes of the man he loved. He’d never felt more vulnerable or loved then he did in this moment. He could feel Magnus’ muscles straining, marveled at the man’s control and desire to help him through this. 

“Are you sure?” He wiggled his hips a bit and moaned at the feeling of Magnus’ dick shifting inside of him. 

“Yes. Move, please.” Knowing that Magnus’ hard cock was filling him up, stretching him out, was amazing. The pain had receded significantly, and he was ready for it to be washed away completely in favor of the pleasure he knew Magnus would help him experience.

Magnus pulled out slowly before pushing back in. Not quickly, but faster and smoother than before. The overwhelming feeling of pushing into Alec’s body, of his ass squeezing him, pulling him in, had him throwing his head back with a moan. He repeated the action a few more times, still feeling Alec tense and tight below him. Holding himself up with one hand, he pumped Alec’s dick slowly with the other and angling his hips, the next time he thrust in he hit the small bundle of nerves inside him and Alec screamed. 

“Fuck! Magnus yes!” He repeated the movements a few more times, being careful to hit his prostrate every time until he could visibly see Alec’s body relaxing beneath him. He watched any residual uncomfortableness disappear from his face as pure pleasure replaced it. 

“That’s it angel, there we go, better?”

“So good, Mags, harder,” Alec begged, now rocking his hips as Magnus picked up his movement. He pushed Alec’s legs up farther, feeling them wrap around him as he plunged his cock into Alec’s ass harder. He looked down to watch the perfect vision that was his cock sliding into Alec’s ass. 

Alec grabbed Magnus’ ass, feeling it bounce every time he pushed into him. With each deep stroke, pleasure washed through the both of them as they relished in the shared experience of Alec losing his virginity to his love. He raked his nails down Magnus’ sides, rocking his hips, meeting every thrust of his hips. 

“I love you so much darling, you feel so so good.” Magnus was in heaven as he felt Alec’s ass squeeze him and drag against him every time he pulled out, as if he was trying to milk his seed out of him. The feeling of being inside Alec was better than he’d ever imagined and the sinfully sexy noises that he was pulling from Alec’s mouth with every rock of his hips had his orgasm building up inside of him. 

Alec could only moan as this never before felt pleasure swept through his body. He could feel Magnus’ dick plunging into him, filling him up so perfectly with every thrust. And when the man angled his hips the right way, hitting his prostrate dead on…

“Ahhhh” Alec yelled as his back arched in pleasure. He knew he looked wrecked right now, but as he watched the beads of sweat rolling down his boyfriend’s body, saw the bliss in his eyes as he chased his own pleasure. He ran his hands down his boyfriend’s back pressing him closer as Magnus plunged into him again and again, desperately. He pressed his lips to his boyfriend’s shoulder, sucking at the skin before taking Magnus’ nipple in his mouth. Alec was close, he could feel it, this new feeling was almost overwhelming, and he needed Magnus to be close behind him. He heard Magnus’ moans grow louder as his movements began to become more frenzied, his hips moving almost eratically. The thought of having Magnus pump his cum into Alec’s greedy hole had his balls drawing up. 

“Mags baby, I’m so close.” Alec’s breathless words seemed to have Magnus doubling his efforts. He pressed his mouth against Alec’s mimicking the movement of his cock with his tongue, pressing into Alec’s mouth every time he plunged into Alec’s ass. His hand traveled down to Alec’s nipple, tweaking it before moving farther and using his hand to create a tight tunnel around his thick length. 

As Alec rocked his hips up to meet Magnus’ thrusts, he could feel his dick pushing into Magnus’ hand. His body tensed underneath him as Magnus’ tongue, hand and cock all worked to pull him to the brink. He felt his body teetering at the edge and when Magnus pulled back to look into his eyes with those glittering golden pupils and whisper, 

“I love you,” he felt his body shatter as his orgasm ripped through him so hard, he could feel every one of his muscles quivering. Screaming Magnus’ name his cock squirted rope after rope of cum across his and Magnus’ stomachs, coating them in the evidence of their love making. 

Magnus continued to thrust into him murmuring random nothings as he chased his own orgasm, 

“Fuck yes darling, so hot, I love hearing you scream my name as I thrust into you. God you’re so perfect, my dick fits so perfectly inside this tight virginal ass of yours.” Wanting to help his boyfriend, he continued to rock his hips as he sucking on Magnus’ nipple, moving one hand down to massage his balls and the other to trace the crease of his ass. 

Magnus could feel his orgasm building, watching the pleasure that had swept across his boyfriend’s face when he came, knowing that he was the reason for that. That their lovemaking had reduced him to a screaming, wrecked mess, had his own balls tightening. He just needed that little something to push him firmly off the edge of the cliff he was teetering on as he continued to rock his straining cock into his boyfriend’s perfect body. He felt himself loose it when Alec whispered,

“Cum for me my love,” as he bit down hard on Magnus’ nipple. 

“Alexander!” Magnus’ movements stilled as his own release washed through his body he pressed himself into Alec, trembling as he felt Alec’s arms come around him to hold him as he filled his boyfriend’s ass with his own release. Alec clenched around him, greedily pulling every last drop from him. 

“Fuck,” Magnus collapsed on top of Alec as his boyfriend ran loving, soothing, hands across his back. 

“Magnus baby, that was so so good.” Alec pressed a kiss to his temple. They stayed there for what felt like hours but was probably merely minutes. Hands running lazily over flushed, sweaty skin, listening to their breaths slow down, relishing in the feel of having shared their love for each other in such an intense, physical experience. 

Pulling out of Alec, he saw his boyfriend wince. Rolling onto his back, head against the pillow, he held his arms out indicating what he wanted. Alec pulled himself over, collapsing onto Magnus’s shoulder, curling his large body into Magnus’ side and allowing himself to be held. 

“You darling were so perfect. I have never had such amazing sex in my entire life.” Alec hummed happily. 

“That was better than I could’ve ever imagined my first-time being Mags,” he whispered, pressing his lips against his lover’s jaw. 

“Good. I wanted to make it good for you angel. But I’m sorry, I could tell that it hurt at the beginning.”

Alec wrapped an arm around Magnus’ chest holding on tight as he answered, “Don’t be. Everyone’s first time hurts. I’m just glad I had you. That you knew how to make it pleasurable, that you… that my first time was with someone who I love, and who loves me. Thank you Mags, so so much.”

“Darling, you don’t have to thank me for giving you what you deserve, but you’re welcome. Thank you for giving me that gift because I do Alexander, I love you so much. How do you feel?” Magnus asked as he tightened his hold on his boyfriend, running soothing circles across the skin of his sides, and pressing a kiss to the sweaty hair of his forehead. 

“God I feel amazing.” Magnus huffed a laugh, “well good, but I mean physically. Are you okay? Sore?” 

“I feel fine baby, don’t worry. Tired, and I’m sure I’ll be sore tomorrow, but it’ll be a good sore. A _sexy_ sore,” he looked up wiggling his eyebrows. 

Magnus threw his head back and laughed, “you’re ridiculous.”

“But you love me.”

“You’re absolutely right,” Magnus brushed his hair off of his forehead and watched Alec’s happy, contented smiled as his eyes fluttered closed. He allowed his love a few more minutes before pulling the mental strength to pull away. He moved to slide out from under him, but his boyfriend’s arms tightened, and he wrapped his leg around his torso, keeping him cocooned. 

“Darling we need to clean up.”

“Don’t wanna. Just want to cuddle with you and go to sleep.” Magnus chuckled. 

“Trust me I would love nothing more than to stay here with you in my arms, but we’ll wake up sticky and gross.” Alec pouted but released him, watching him as he stood up and slowly crawled over to the side of the bed. The last 24 hours had been some of the longest of his life and he was physically, emotionally and mentally exhausted. But he knew Magnus was right, they’d be more comfortable. 

As if he could sense his reluctance, Magnus lifted his chin and pressed a sweet kiss to his mouth. Alec stood up and winced. _Fuck._

“Darling?”

“Sorry I um.. yeah I’m feeling some of that soreness now, love.”

“Oh angel, here get on your knees,” looking at him questioningly he did so, wincing again. Magnus stood in front of him, stepping into his personal space until their chests were almost flush against one another. He lifted Alec’s knee and wrapped it around his waist. Taking his arms, he wrapped them around his neck. Grasping his ass, he nudged his other leg. When Alec looked at him concernedly he laughed, 

“I’m not going to drop you. You’re not the only fit one in this relationship darling, come on. Let me carry you to the bathroom.”

“Mags, you don’t need to-”

“Would you stop arguing with me. Let me take care of you, please?” he asked earnestly, eyes shining as he looked into his boyfriend’s beautiful cerulean irises. 

“Fine but if I’m too heavy you put me down.” Alec insisted, suddenly feeling insecure.

“Oh my god shut up,” Magnus hoisted him up, shifting him to get a better grip and carried him across the room, with seemingly minimal effort. Walking into the bathroom he carried him across and into the shower. He was about to set him down when Alec said,

“Wait.”

“What?”

“This is just really fucking hot.”

“My cum currently leaking out of your ass? Yeah I know.”

“Magnus!” He laughed.

“Oh is that not what you were talking about?”

“You know it wasn’t,” he breathed against his boyfriend’s lips as he carded his hands through his hair. He didn’t even feel Magnus muscles straining as they were wrapped around him, holding him up. 

“Fine, you’re right I knew that wasn’t what you were talking about,” Magnus chuckled. “Care to share?”

“The fact that you can pick me up, carry me, probably slam me against a well. That’s really sexy. I mean I’m not a small guy.”

“Oh darling, _I know,_ ” purred Magnus, “and trust me it is appreciated,” he added with a saucy wink, massaging Alec’s ass under his hands.

“No I’m serious, you just…everything about you is perfect for me.” He watched a bright smile replace the coy smirk on Magnus’ face as reached in to nuzzle his nose against his boyfriend’s. 

“I guess it’s just another example of how we were made for each other,” Magnus said softly, setting Alec down on the cold marble bench and walking over to the handheld shower head and running the water until he deemed it ready. Running it over his chest as he walked over to Alec, he straddled him and massaged his hand into his skin as he washed away the remnants of their love making with the warm water. 

“Stand up, pretty boy.” Alec winced as he did so and groaned at the soreness of his ass as Magnus rinsed him down. 

“Fuck,” he swore as the stream of water washed the cum out of his ass. The stimulation to the over-stimulated muscles of his body sending a jolt through him. 

“Sorry love,” Magnus said apologetically, as he shut the water off. He sat Alec on the chaise and patted him dry with a towel, leaning down to place sweet butterfly kisses against his lips every few seconds. 

He straightened up after a final kiss and looked down at his sexy boyfriend, naked and spent sitting on the lounge, looking up at him with bright sleepy eyes. 

“You want me to carry you back to bed don’t you?”

“Please?” 

“Come here, you.” Alec climbed back into his arms, wrapping his legs around his waist and leaning his head against his shoulder. Relaxing immediately. 

He walked them back into the bedroom and set him down on the bed before climbing back in after him. 

“Anything else you need?”

“Just you. Holding me.” Magnus switched the light off letting his eyes adjust to the darkness before moving closer to where his boyfriend was sitting. 

“Lay down my love. Facing away from me.” He followed suit, pulling the covers over them, he wrapped his arms around Alec and curled around his body, pressing his chest to his boyfriend’s back and holding him close. 

“I love you Alexander Lightwood,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

“I love you too Magnus Bane. Merry Christmas baby.” Alec’s sleepy voice murmured. 

“Merry Christmas, darling.” 

For probably the first time in his life, Magnus Bane fell asleep on Christmas feeling utterly content, happy and loved. A Merry Christmas indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh our boys are soooo happy! God I'm sorry I just love sweet, loving, fluffy, smutty Malec. So that's what you're getting for the next few chapters because that's what I need in my life right now haha. Sorry not sorry! Tell me what you thought of Malec's first time! I hope I did justice to how much they love each other and how much Magnus' wanted to make it good for the love of his life. Please validate me with comments and kudos, I promise even if I don't respond I read every single one and they keep me going! xoxo


	16. First Dates and Interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelations are shared and first dates are had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised! Lots of fluffy fluffiness and building each other up and happy Malec! Don't worry guys the plot is still a plot but I needed a little fluff in my life so this is what you're getting for the next few chapters! I've also started another fic after being suddenly hit with inspiration the other night that is set in the Shadowhunter universe that I'll begin putting up soon so I hope ya'll will check that out when it starts coming up! But no worries because I'm still on track to be giving ya'll a chapter or two a week of this fic and I'm thinking we'll be closing out at about 23-25 chapters- including an epilogue! xoxo

Alec blinked his eyes open, squinting from the light that was pouring in his windows. He stretched and hissed as he felt a deep soreness radiating through his lower half. But he smiled as he recalled the actions that had led to its presence. Last night had been so perfect, Magnus had been perfect, and he’d made Alec feel perfect. He breathed deeply, feeling a bone-deep contentedness settle in his body. He honestly couldn’t ever remember feeling this whole, loved and happy. Drowsily he turned, wanting to wrap Magnus in his arms and spend some time cuddling before they had to get up. He frowned however, when he rolled over to find an empty bed. Sitting up and rubbing his eyes he glanced around and spotted Magnus standing in nothing but his new, thin silk robe leaning on the rail of his balcony. 

Standing up he shuffled to the couch and grabbed the huge, thick, fuzzy faux fur blanket, wrapping it around himself he crossed the room quickly. Silently opening the door and closing it, shivering and drawing the blanket closer around him as the freezing winter air hit him, he made his way over to stand behind his boyfriend. Magnus started when he pressed a kiss to the freezing cold silk of his robe. 

“Morning baby,” he murmured as he opened his arms, and the blanket, stepping to press his chest to Magnus’ body fighting the urge to back away as the frigid cold fabric covering Magnus’ back pressed against him. He closed the blanket around them and leaned his cheek down on Magnus’ shoulder. 

“Good morning, angel.” Magnus turned his head, tilting it slightly to look at him. “You’re adorable when you’re sleepy,” he whispered pressing a kiss his lips and wrapping his arms around those which Alec had wrapped around him. 

Alec hummed and stared out at the frozen scenery before him. The snow that was settled over the landscape glittering in the morning sun. Never had he imagined these perfect, loving, sleepy, lazy post-sex mornings with Magnus. 

“What’re you doing out here Mags? It’s freezing.” He felt Magnus breathe deeply as he settled farther into Alec’s embrace. 

“Just thinking.”

“About?”

“Nothing. Everything. You. Us.”

“You don’t…regret anything from yesterday, do you?” Alec asked suddenly worried at the fact that Magnus had climbed out of their warm bed to stand out in the freezing cold and think about them. 

His lover turned quickly in his arms, wrapping his hands around Alec’s waist. “Oh darling, no. Never. I’m thinking about how happy I am. How happy you make me. How perfect last night was, making love to you that is, _not_ the Raj/Aldertree fiasco. I’m thinking about how I don’t ever want to leave this little piece of heaven. And how I can’t wait to be like this with you for as long as you’ll have me.”

The way Magnus was looking up at him, his face open and vulnerable, filled with hope and love and joy made Alec wrap his arms around him tighter.

“I never thought I’d be able to be like this. So open and happy. Proud of myself and my relationship, that I’d be able to love another man in front of my family and my country. Let alone someone like you. I always dreamed of meeting someone like you. You’ll be lucky if I ever let you go.” He laughed as Magnus smiled brightly up at him before resting his head against Alec’s chest for a moment. He stood up on his tiptoes pressing a brief, cold kiss to Alec’s lips before pulling back,

“Okay now let’s go inside, I’m freezing.”

“Well considering you thought it would be a good idea to come outside in nothing but a robe in ten-degree weather, I’m really not surprised,” he teased shuffling them towards the door and back into their room. 

Dropping the blanket, he climbed back in bed, burying himself under the comforter and looked at Magnus and held it up patting the mattress next to him, “come back and cuddle with me for a bit?”

“Ugh, if I must,” Magnus teased untying his robe and letting it pool on the floor before crawling into the space next to him. 

“Your life is such a hardship,” Alec smirked as he picked Magnus up and set him between his legs. 

“God tell me about it. I have this boyfriend…” he trailed off. 

“Oh really? Tell me about him?” Magnus shifted so he was leaning against Alec’s shoulder, his ass firmly placed between Alec’s legs with his own legs thrown over one of Alec’s. 

Mindlessly running his hands across the broad expense of Alec’s chest he started, “well, he’s kind of a pain. One of those trust fund, private plane, European royalty types? You know the kind.”

“I think I might have met one or two in my day. He sounds like a prick.”

“Well his prick is to _die_ for. But actually no, you’d think though right? But he’s sweet, so kind, always thinking of others, has a heart of gold, and is absolutely brilliant. He can make me laugh when I want to cry, he picks me up when I fall, and he’s the first person I’ve ever met who really, truly makes me feel like I’m worthy of everything I’ve worked for. He’s the absolute love of my life.”

Alec pressed a soft kiss to his temple. “Wow, you make him sound like a saint or something.”

“No,” Magnus whispered turning his face to look into Alec’s eyes, “more like an angel. My angel.”

Alec melted, “Mags…” he whispered. 

“It’s true. That’s where it comes from you know?” 

“Where what comes from?”

“The nickname. It’s why I call you ‘angel.’”

“What is?” Alec asked confused, not realizing that the pet name Magnus had given him was anything more than just another of the many terms of endearment he liked to use for Alec. 

Magnus hid is face in Alec’s neck as he continued, “you came into my life at a really low point for me. Things with Camille were bad, I’d fallen out of touch with everyone who cared about me: Cat, Raphael, I rarely talked to Ragnor outside of work. I’d stopped my therapy and was basically drinking myself to death, I don’t know how I managed to keep on top of things at Idris.”

“Baby, I didn’t know that,” Alec felt a small fizzure in his heart. He knew Magnus had a rough past, he’d told him all about the details of his childhood, the traumas he’d endured, the scars he bore because of them, both physical and mental. But he’d also told Alec he’d sought help and was recovering well. As far as he knew, that was true. Especially because he’d been with Magnus for several extremely intense and heavy therapy sessions. 

“I know,” he whispered, “that’s because you were the first thing that had me caring about life again. And I was terrified that I’d scare you off. Eventually I opened up to you about my past and some of my struggles, but Alexander… you came into my life when things were really dark. You didn’t know it, but you saved me. From myself. You were my guardian angel.” 

Magnus’ voice had dropped lower and lower as he spoke, until Alec had to strain to hear him. _You saved me. You were my guardian angel._ He had no idea.

“I’m sorry… I know that’s a lot to put on you. I didn’t plan on telling you that because I know it seems like so much pressure. And I don’t want you to feel some kind of pity or obligation to me or anything.”

“Mags, I had no idea. And I’m so sorry that you were in such a painful place in your life because you’re incredible and deserve nothing but the best that life has to offer. And I’m touched to know that something about me helped draw you out of that dark place. You could never be a pressure point for me love, and I don’t feel any pity or obligation, except for the need to make you happy because I love you so much it’s kind of unbelievable.”

“Alexander,” Magnus breathed pulling away from his throat to look at him, eyes wide and shining. 

“But Mags you need to know… you, you saved me too. Sure, I had the support of my family, but I was so just so unsure, and inhibited and just uncomfortable with who I was and I just kind of wandered my way through life never letting myself consider what I wanted because I never thought I’d actually get to have it. But you were like this bright, glittery, sparkly magnanimous beacon. You made me _feel_ Magnus, you made me _hope_ for things. I might be your guardian angel, but you, baby, you are the man who’s magic made me love myself for the first time in my life. You are my everything.”

He cupped his beautiful boyfriend’s face in his hands, brushing away the tears that were running down his cheeks. 

“Let it out love.”

“I..” Magnus sniffled, “I love you so much. I had no idea that I meant that much to you.”

“You mean everything to me Magnus Bane. Everything and so much more.”

“And you Alexander, you are the other half of my heart.”

Once the tears stopped, he pressed a kiss to Magnus’ lips before brushing their noses together. Magnus sighed and curled into him hugging his body close and burying his face into Alec’s neck. 

Tightening his arms around his amazing boyfriend, Alec ran his hands through Magnus’ hair soothingly. He knew that Magnus had taken a liking to him, and he’d been shocked that out of all the people that seemed to circle around him, of all the people that seemed to be drawn to him like magnets, Magnus had picked him. He’d never understood it, he’d just been grateful for it. He never realized that for as much as he needed Magnus, Magnus had also needed him. 

***

After a while, he felt Magnus’ breathing steady itself out, the faint whisper of breath against his throat tickling him slightly. Magnus’ body was relaxed completely, and his hands were running lazily across Alec’s back. 

“Damn you really are obsessed with my neck.” Magnus pulled back, surprise written over his features at the abrupt and random words breaking through the bubble of silence. But the sound of his laughter ringing through the room washed over Alec like a soothing balm. 

“Oh my god, shut up.” He batted weakly at Alec’s chest and moved to pull away, but Alec pulled him back in. 

“Shut up? Is that anyway to speak to your guardian angel?” He dug his fingers into Magnus’ side, tickling the sensitive skin as Magnus laughed harder and squirmed.

“I never should have told you that! Alexander, stop!” He gasped between laughs. 

“Please, you love me. And you don’t regret it. Now apologize for speaking so rudely.” Alec chuckled as he tickled his thrashing boyfriend harder, narrowly avoiding a stray elbow to the jaw. 

“Never! You cannot silence my sass.” Magnus’ whole body was squirming as he clutched his sides, traying to draw breath into his lungs as he laughed. 

“I’ll.. Alexander! I’ll make you…ah… a deal,” he breathed as Alec continued his onslaught. At his words however, Alec ceased his movements but caged his arms around his boyfriend making sure he couldn’t escape. 

“What kind of deal?” he asked suspiciously. 

“I don’t know, what do you want?”

“Mags your negotiation skills are seriously lacking. You’re supposed to have something to offer if you try to make a deal. Considering what you do for a living, it’s a bit concerning,” he teased.

“Yes but I have a better chance of striking said deal if I just give you what you want.” 

“So much for a big shot lawyer.”

“Hey! Now who’s being cheeky?”

“Sorry.”

“No you’re not,” Magnus grumbled, giving up on his efforts to break through as Alec only continued to tighten his arms around him. 

“No,” Alec chuckled, “I’m not.”

“So, what do you want.”

“What are you willing to give me?” Alec asked raising an eyebrow. 

“Anything you want if you promise to stop tickling me.”

“This is really good to know. I feel like it will really come in handy in the future when I need your agreement.”

“Darling, please. We both know there is very little that I wouldn’t do for you.”

Alec grinned and ducked to kiss him but yelled when he felt Magnus try to use his distraction to break through. 

“Hey! Stop trying to manipulate your way out of this,” Alec dug his fingers into Magnus’ sides again resuming his attack. 

“Ok ok!” Magnus gasped, “Just tell me what you want, please?” He begged. 

“Well…” Alec ducked his head. 

“Blue eyes, are you blushing?” Magnus asked excitedly. “How lovely. What could you possibly want?” He pondered. 

Pressing his face into Magnus’ shoulder he murmured something unintelligible. 

“Ooohh this must be good, but I can’t hear you pretty boy. Tell me what you want.” Alec lifted his head slightly and repeated his words, although not loud enough or clear enough for Magnus to understand them.

“Little louder angel.” Alec took a deep breath. 

“I want to give you a blow job.”

Magnus reeled and he felt himself twitch in excitement at his words. “Alexander, you do realize that that benefits me, not you.”

“That’s not true. I want you to teach me.” _I want you to teach me._ The words clanged through his head over and over again. Could this man get any more perfect? He felt his dick begin to harden at the thought of guiding Alec through his first blow job _on him._

Magnus’ blissful musings were interrupted when he was unceremoniously released from Alec’s arms and dumped on the mattress as said man jumped up mumbling, “Never mind that was stupid.”

“Alexander,” Magnus’ low, gravelly tone had his boyfriend pausing on his way to the bedroom door. 

“First of all, I don’t know where you’re going stark naked. Second of all, turn around please.”

Slowly Alec turned, head still bowed refusing to make eye contact. Magnus moved to the side of the bed and swung his legs over the side. 

“Darling, look at me.” When Alec refused he tried again, in a softer pleading tone, “ _look_ at me.” Slowly his head raised and when Magnus looked at his face he saw that it was flushed with embarrassment and shame. That wouldn’t do at all. 

“Why are you embarrassed?”

“Because I don’t have a clue what I’m doing with any of this. This is all new to me, I don’t…I don’t know how to please you. You’re like a modern-day version of Casanova, you’re always so skilled and talented and you know exactly what you’re doing, and you’re so _good_ at it.”

Magnus stood up and walked over to his boyfriend, grabbing his hand, he pulled him over to one of the massive leather armchairs. Sitting down, he pulled his boyfriend down on top of him, so Alec was sitting back on his heels as he straddled Magnus. 

“While I’m very glad that you find me good enough in bed to equate me to Casanova, I need you to stop thinking like this.” Running his hands up and down his thighs he continued. “I told you last night I love the fact that you’re inexperienced because I get the privilege of sharing all your firsts. And I don’t want you to be embarrassed or ever think that our sex life is in any way unfulfilling. Okay? Anything you want angel, if I can, I will give it to you. And I will be more than happy to do so. Got it?” He tapped his finger under Alec’s chin as he spoke so that the man would lift his head and see the sincerity in his eyes. 

“Got it.” 

“And don’t ever walk away from me when you feel hesitant or unsure, please always talk to me. We need to be able to trust each other with our feelings, okay?”

“Okay.”

Magnus brushed his nose across Alec’s, pleased when he noticed the smile stretching across Alec’s face. Pressing their lips together he kissed him tenderly, chastely, until Alec moved to deepen it. Pulling Magnus flush against him, Alec raked his nails down his back as he reached between them to ghost his fingers down Magnus’ still semi-hard dick. 

But before things could progress any further, the door to the bedroom flew open, “Rise and shine boys! Do you guys want- OH MY GOD,” Izzy and Clary squealed spinning around as Jace and Simon stood there staring. 

“For the love of God,” Alec muttered as he grabbed the blanket from the back of the chair and threw it around them covering their bodies from the eyes of his siblings. 

Magnus snickered, “anyone care to share why you all so rudely interrupted us?”

“Ummm, are you covered?” Asked Clary hesitantly, her back still turned to them. 

“For the time being, hurry up and tell me before I get back to it,” Magnus responded. 

“Right, we were wondering if you guys want to go to the mall with us.”

“Absolutely not,” Alec answered at the same time that Magnus excitedly shouted, “yes!”

They looked at each other. “No,” deadpanned Alec staring at the man below him. He already knew he would lose this war but figured he should at least try to maintain his integrity.

“Darling, please!”

“Yeah Alec, we need new formal wear for Uncle Val’s New Year’s Eve party.”

“Nope, you all can go without me.”

“Alexander, please? I can’t buy you a new tux if you’re not there to try it on.”

“I have a tux!”

“Well it doesn’t hurt to have another,” responded Magnus before turning back to the group. “When are we leaving?” 

“In about 45 minutes, at 11:30.”

“Wonderful! We’ll meet you downstairs.” 

“Great! Sorry to interrupt…” 

“It’s fine but Biscuit, as much as I love you, if I ever see you checking out my boyfriend’s ass like that again, I will kill you. Understand?” Magnus asked cheerily, causing Alec to groan and drop his head into his shoulder. 

Clary blushed and mumbled an apology to Magnus and an outraged looking Jace. “If you want an ass to admire you’re welcome to mine, your fiancé, remember?”

“Alec’s ass is wayyyy nicer,” responded Simon. 

“Sherwin! Although you speak the truth, that threat applies to you too.” Magnus used the cover of the blanket to knead his hands into Alec’s ass, relishing in the truth of Simon’s statement. Alec glared at him as they left the room and shut door, Magnus just shrugged, “they’re not wrong, it’s an amazing ass.” 

“You’re impossible.” Alec moved to get up, but Magnus pulled him back down. 

“Five more minutes.” 

“Of you feeling up my ass?” Alec asked incredulously. 

“Of cuddling, you sex fiend,” Magnus stressed as he arranged Alec in his lap, so he was cuddling into him. 

Alec chuckled and settled in, leaning against Magnus silently for a few minutes before adding, “You know, I never agreed to this.”

“Cuddling?” Asked Magnus confused, “I’m pretty sure you just did.”

“No, shopping! You know I love cuddling with you.”

“Thank god for that. But no worries pretty boy, I rather think you’ll enjoy it.”

“I don’t enjoy shopping Mags, period. Not even with you.”

“That’s a lie and we both know it,” Alec rolled his eyes but didn’t argue the point. “But I think you’ll enjoy this.”

“Why?”

“Because now we’re a couple.”

“So?”

“So, now I get to hold your hand, and make out with you in the dressing room, and share food court ice cream with you, and go out on a date and eat lunch with you and be your boyfriend in public. For real. For the first time ever. And I want that so bad, angel. I just want us to have a chance to be a couple. For real.”

Alec couldn’t help it, the puppy dog eyes, the hope and happiness and excitement that laced Magnus’ words at something as simple as holding his hand in public had him melting. Not that he knew he stood a chance anyway, there was very little he would not do to make Magnus Bane happy. 

“Fine,” he groaned. He couldn’t help but smile as his boyfriend scattered victory butterfly kisses all across his face.  
***

Exactly 37 minutes later, Magnus was leaning against a counter in the kitchen as his boyfriend insisted on making him a vanilla almond-milk latte to-go. After placing the to-go mug under the machine and pressing start, Alec hopped up on the counter next to him and pulled him closer, so Magnus was standing between his legs. 

“So,” he started. 

Magnus arched an eyebrow and placed his hands over Alec’s chest, “So?”

“I have a list of things I want us to do.”

“Ohhh darling, how deliciously devilish of you. Please do share what this list includes?” 

Alec playfully hit Magnus’ chest, “Not like that Mags! Just things I want to do with you before we leave. As a couple.” He was playing absentmindedly with the buttons of Magnus’ shirt. 

Magnus grinned at the sweetness of his boyfriend. Running his hand up Alec’s broad chest to the side of his neck and stopping to cup his jaw he asked, “I love that, so I repeat, what does this include?”

“I want to go back to the village, this time as your boyfriend. And stroll down the street holding your hand and kissing you for real so the whole world knows your mine. I want to go horseback riding, ice skating, watch a cheesy romantic Christmas movie in the home cinema, spend a night in the solarium watching the stars, take you to the holiday concert in the capital, go bowling, and maybe teach you how to shoot a bow and arrow.”

As Alec continued to list all the things he wanted to do with him, Magnus felt his heart swell more and more. He couldn’t believe this wonderful, thoughtful, loving and caring man loved him. He was staring into those deep blue eyes, watching the way they grew brighter and brighter at the thought of sharing so many things with Magnus. His thumb was gently brushing the sharp line of Alec’s jaw as he fell more and more in love with his boyfriend. 

“So, what do you think? Are you interested in doing any of those things with me?”

“Oh darling, there are few things I would not be interested in doing with you. But yes, I would love to do every single thing on that list with you. I love you so much.” He stepped forward, farther into the bracket of his boyfriend’s legs and pulled Alec forward so he was perched on the edge of the counter and they were pressed together. He pressed a tender kiss to his boyfriend’s lips before pulling away to rest his head on Alec’s chest, right above his heart, relishing in the strong arms that were wrapped around him.

Alec didn’t think he’d ever get used to the earth-shattering feeling of holding Magnus Bane in his arms. He shivered at the feeling of Magnus’ hand on his heart, the heart that belonged to the beautiful man in his embrace, he couldn’t help the infatuated smile that broke free at Magnus’ response.

“How about we make a deal.”

“Another one Mags?”

“Yes, well the other one does look like it’s going to work out for me quite well,” he smirked and winked. He pulled away from Alec’s chest to look at him as he wrapped his arms loosely around his waist, running his hands up and under the back of his sweater. 

He couldn’t help the blush that spread across his cheeks at the fact that Magnus seemed to like the idea he’d proposed earlier. 

“Alright so does this deal benefit me or you?”

“Well I’d like to think it benefits us both, but perhaps you slightly more.”

“Interesting, why don’t you tell me what this deal entails,” Alec teased as he tightened the grip his thighs had around Magnus’ waist and locked his ankles behind him, blocking him in. He ran his hands up and down the man’s huge biceps waiting for a response.

Magnus pressed a light kiss to his jaw as his hand continued to tease the warm skin of Alec’s back. “As much as I love your brother and sister and their respective spouses, and I do, truly. I love you a hell of a lot more. And call me weak but the temptation to have you to myself is too overwhelming.” Alec’s smile grew and he pressed a kiss to the corner of Magnus’ mouth, loving the fact that his action caused said corner to quirk up in a lopsided smile. 

Magnus continued, “so I was thinking that if you let me put you in a tux, hold your hand as we shop and treat you to some greasy, fattening mall food court food for lunch, maybe we can leave early. We can come back, you can make some of that delicious hot chocolate you made me, I can pop us some popcorn and then we can snuggle up and have a cheesy Christmas movie marathon. What do you think?”

 _Fuck how can I possibly love someone so much?_

“I think that sounds perfect. Although we don’t have to leave early. I don’t mind letting you drag me around so that you can use me as a human model.”

“You’re sweet darling, but as much as I enjoy that, I’d rather spend the rest of our afternoon spending something we will both equally enjoy. So, do we have a deal?”

“Magnus Bane, you have yourself a deal.”

“Good.”

“No backing out when you find out that the mall doesn’t have greasy fattening mall food because the word “mall” is just a formal term for an expansive layout of high end, disgustingly expensive designer brands.”

“What?” Magnus whined, “I thought we were talking Hollister, J Crew, Victoria’s Secret and Burger King in the food court kind of mall.”

“Sorry baby, we’re talking Gucci, Hermes, Cartier and Ruth Chris in the restaurant section kind of mall.” Alec laughed at the put-out expression on Magnus’ face and captured his pouting mouth in a consolatory kiss, once again managing to pull out a smile. “Besides a verbal agreement between two knowing and informed parties technically counts as a contract. And you wouldn’t want to breach your contractual obligations” he pointed out. 

“Ugh well when you use your sexy lawyer voice on me I have no choice but to agree.”

“Because cuddling with me is such a hardship for you?”

“You’re right, we both know I’ll just use it as an excuse to press myself against my stunningly beautiful blue-eyed pretty boy of a boyfriend.”

Alec chuckled and pulled him back in for another kiss. 

“Seriously? God are you guys ever not on top of each other.”

“Do you ever knock?” Alec shot back to his brother annoyed at being interrupted again. 

“It’s the kitchen. A- there is nowhere to knock and B- IT’S THE KITCHEN, I shouldn’t have to knock. Now get you’re apparently swoon worthy ass off the counter and let’s go, the cars are ready.”

They watched Jace march grumpily away. Alec sighed and planted another quick kiss on his boyfriend before pushing him back slightly, unlocking his legs and hopping off the counter. He grabbed the lid and handed the to-go cup to Magnus before leading him out of the kitchen. 

“Thank you handsome, you know he’s just grumpy because he’s jealous, right?”

“Jealous?” Asked Alec as he helped Magnus into his coat before slipping his own on and heading towards the two cars waiting in the driveway. 

“Of the fact that everyone, even his own fiancé, seems to be in agreement over the fact that you have a nicer ass than him.” Magnus punctuated his words with a quick slap to said perfectly shaped ass.

Alec threw his head back and laughed as he held the passenger side door open for Magnus before climbing into the driver seat of one of the waiting cars. 

***

“Please!” Magnus whined as they walked past Versace, “just ten minutes?”

“Mags, I’m hungry,” Alec pouted. “Plus, you’ve already dragged me into five other stores after the tux fitting,” he pointed out. 

“But you said you didn’t mind being my human model,” his boyfriend pointed out as he clung to the arm not laden with the man’s many bags. 

“I know baby, but I just want to take you out for lunch, it’s our first official date…” he widened his eyes pleadingly, knowing full well the effect that had on Magnus. 

Magnus watched as his lover’s bright eyes got bigger with want, similarly to how they did when he was aroused. The man had no idea of the effect he had on Magnus. Plus, if he wanted to take them out on their first official date, who was he to argue with that. His mind was already made up, but Alec kept going, 

“Plus, the sooner we eat, the sooner I can have you all to myself, cuddled up in the dark cinema, feeding you popcorn…” He trailed off suggestively. 

“Fine darling, you’ve convinced me, lunch it is.”

“Well that was easier than I was expecting, you certainly don’t seem to have much conviction when it comes to me,” Alec teased, leaning down to press a kiss to the hand wrapped around his bicep. 

“Oh, angel I have plenty of conviction, trust me. I am, however, completely helpless when it comes to making you happy. What can I say, there’s no better feeling than seeing that brilliant smile on your face and knowing I helped put it there.”

This time Alec stopped walking, right in front of some elaborate water sculpture and grabbed Magnus’ arm to pull him in closer. “For the record Mags, pretty much anytime there’s a smile on my face it’s because of you,” he whispered in his ear. He felt a shiver run through Magnus’ body at his words and leaned down to capture his mouth in his own, kissing him lovingly, happily. Showing Magnus just how happy he made him. 

A flash went off to their right and they pulled apart slightly. Magnus moved to turn his head, looking for the source of it but Alec grasped his chin gently making him face him instead. He pressed another soft kiss to his lover’s mouth and wrapped his arm around his waist. Pulling back he looked down and smiled at the man.

“Love you Mags.”

“Love you to Alexander,” Magnus echoed brushing his nose against Alec’s before reaching out to grab a few of the bags Alec was holding. This time he did glance over to see the photographer still taking shots. Rolling his eyes, he turned back to Alec, taking his arm and leading him away. 

“Wonder what the headlines will read this time?”

“Lazy Lawyer Makes Pretty Prince Carry His Bags?” suggests Alec.

Magnus laughed incredulously, “I despise you.”

“No, you don’t.” 

“Plus, you’ve seen my abs, you don’t get those by being lazy,” Magnus added haughtily. 

Alec chuckled, “that’s very true. I do quite appreciate the effect your lack of laziness has on your body.”

“Yes gorgeous, the way you screamed my name last night gave me a clue as to just how much you like my body.” Magnus was fully expecting a bright red blush, some stammering, avoided eye contact- the unfortunately insecure, but still stunningly sweet Alec Lightwood special. 

He was pleasantly surprised, when all he received was a barely noticeable tinge of red on his cheeks and a playful wink. _This man will no doubt be the absolute death of me._

“Come on, let’s go eat.”

***

“Seafood, French, or Italian?”

“Do you really need to ask me that?”

“You’re right, who was I kidding. Seafood it is.”

“But darling I know you really love Italian so we can do seafood another time.”

Ignoring him, Alec led them towards one of the restaurant fronts and held the door open for him. 

“Why thank you, my pretty prince,” Magnus smiled, teasing him with his own words earlier.

“Anything for you my lovely lazy lawyer” Alec responded with a grin, leaning down to kiss him quickly as he passed. 

“Hi! Welcome to Angler- table for two today?”

“Yes, thank you.”

“Absolutely, follow me please.” They followed the hostess through the restaurant, to a small, rounded corner booth towards the back of the mostly empty restaurant. It was upscale and trendy but also gave off a very cozy vibe with the countless flickering candles, roaring fire framed by a beautiful driftwood mantle and the warm green and blue seaglass murals on the walls. 

Alec set the bags down under the table and held his hand out for the ones he was holding, placing those with the others as Magnus slid in, all the way to the middle of the curved booth. Alec followed, completely forgoing first date protocol of sitting across the table from each other, instead choosing to cozy up next to him. Magnus was most definitely not complaining about that choice. 

“Your server will be over in just a moment.” 

“Thank you,” Alec smiled and handed her a folded note. She seemed surprise but pocketed it with a grateful smile and a thank you before walking off. 

Alec wrapped an arm around Magnus’ waist and kissed his check angling his body so he was slightly behind Magnus and had his head perched on his shoulder so they could both read the menu Magnus was holding.

Magnus snuggled back drawing comfort from the feel of Alec’s strong, warm body and already enjoying himself immensely. 

“Alexander, I do believe this is the best first date I’ve ever been on.”

“Mags we just got here,” Alec chuckled. 

“Yeah but I’m here with you, and I love you and if all goes well in the future, hopefully this is the last first date I’ll ever be on. So, I’m fully enjoying myself,” he said relaxing fully into Alec and kissing his strong jaw before turning back to browse the menu. 

Alec froze. _Hopefully this is the last first date I’ll ever be on._ Those had been Magnus’ exact words. Did that mean… was Alec it for him? Because he was it for Alec, and yeah sure they’d been officially together for less than 24 hours. But they’d loved each other for years and they were best friends. Alec catalogued that line in the back of his mind to come back to it later. Suppressing a shudder at the thought of watching his beautiful boyfriend slowly walk towards him on a petal-strewn white carpet, he tuned back in, determined to stay in the present for now and enjoy his first date with his love. 

“Alexander?” Alec blinked and he was back, realizing Magnus was expecting a response that Alec had been too busy daydreaming about their wedding to give. 

“Sorry love, here’s to hoping for the future then,” he murmured with a smile, pressing his lips to his hopefully one-day future husband’s. 

“Hi guys! My name is Laura, I’ll be your server today. Can I get you some drinks to get you started?”

Magnus sat back and let Alec order them two waters with lemon and an off-dry white wine that Magnus already knew would pair well with whatever seafood dishes they ended up ordering. 

“I’ll absolutely have those right out for you guys. Are you interested in hearing our specials today?” She asked with a bright smile. 

Magnus liked her cheery demeanor. “Yes please, thank you dear,” he responded. 

“Of course, we have three specials today. First is a blackened miso salmon with pak choi and sesame, we have a Gressingham duck with golden beetroot and blood orange, and we also have a vegetarian special which is baked aubergine with tomatoes, Parmesean and poached egg. While you guys think on the entrees can I get a starter to the kitchen for you?”

“Babe you want to do the ceviche? It’s really good here.”

“Ohh yes that sounds so good.”

“Great we’ll do the ceviche and we’ll also take 50g of the Oscietra Caviar. Anything else you want love?” 

“No, that should be good, thank you Laura!” 

“I’ll get that right to the kitchen for you and have those drinks out for you in just a moment,” Lauren bounced off. 

“You didn’t have to get the caviar,” Magnus said eyeing the menu and noticing that alone was priced at 165.00.

“Magnus,” Alec groaned, “This is the only first date that I have ever been on that I actually wanted to be on. Now will you shut up and just enjoy our lunch? I know it’s your favorite and I know you’d never order it for yourself. So just let me spoil you, yeah?”

“You always spoil me,” Magnus pointed out. Magnus had no problem with spending money, one could tell by looking at just about anything he owened. Perhaps it was because he’d had literally nothing growing up and had worked so hard to have what he did today. But for some reason he felt somewhat averse to having people spend money on him, even though he more than enjoyed being generous with others. 

“Yeah but now I get to spoil my _boyfriend,_ ” he emphasized the last word and squeezed Magnus’ waist. 

“Fine but I’m paying the tip.”

“We’ll see. Now what looks good?”

They perused the menu for a few minutes, taking sips of the wine Lauren had brought over a moment ago, laughing and talking and occasionally flirting. 

“I mean you can’t go wrong with a classic grilled lobster with garlic butter,” Magnus pointed out. 

“But I know you’re eying that monkfish and tiger prawn masala,” Alec added and he was right, Magnus _loved_ the rich, spicy flavor pallet of a well-made masala.

“Ugh you’re right, too many choices…” he trailed off mentally weighing his options. 

“What about if we did the roasted shellfish for two? That comes with the garlic butter, lobster, scallops, langoustine and prawns. And then we could also get the masala? I was leaning towards the griddled prawns and scallops anyway. Best of both worlds.”

“Perfect.” Magnus was absentmindedly playing with the hands Alec had wrapped around him and brought one up to brush a kiss across the knuckles. 

“But I’m getting a side of the parmesan baked cauliflower and the herb roasted salsify and artichokes,” Alec added almost defensively. 

Magnus turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow in question, “Darling are you expecting me to argue with you on that? I don’t care what sides you order angel.”

“Right, sorry,” Alec grinned sheepishly. “My family is always on my back about me ordering two sides because I can never make up my mind.”

“As long as your mind is made up about me, you can order as many sides as you want for as long as we’re together.”

Alec couldn’t help the fact that his heart beat just a bit harder. “Guess I don’t ever have to worry about choosing between sides again then.” Magnus blushed slightly and lowered his head, grinning sheepishly at his words and Alec couldn’t help falling a bit more in love with this man every single moment of every single day.

They placed their order when Lauren brought back their starters. Alec spread some of the crème fraiche on the blini and scooped the caviar on top of it. 

“Open up!” 

Magnus grinned and did as he was told. But whereas he was planning on biting it in half, Alec tried to shove the whole thing in his mouth. 

“Mmphmm!” Magnus exclaimed catching the falling food in his hand and attempting to talk around a full mouth of food.

Alec was laughing, “Sorry didn’t quite catch that.”

Magnus finished chewing and groaned at the flavor as he swallowed and laughed,“I said- Alec!” 

“Oh… yeah didn’t catch that at all.”

“No, you didn’t, lucky for you I did,” Magnus held up the hand of food that he’d caught and gracefully deposited it on one of the small appetizer plates Lauren had brought them. “I can’t believe you almost spilled caviar all over me.” He reached for his water still chuckling and took a sip. 

“No, I’m sure you’d rather have me spilling something else all over you,” Alec whispered in a low sexy voice. 

Magnus choked on his water coughing maniacally as he attempted to catch his breath. 

“Mags! Are you okay? Breathe love,” he instructed as he rubbed slow circles across Magnus’ back. 

“Alexander!”

“What?!”

“You just made,” he lowered his voice, “a sexual innuendo.”

“Oh, caught it, did you? So glad to know all those Times articles about your brilliant intelligence seem to be valid,” he teased, enjoying Magnus’ reaction to his flirting. 

“You barely ever flirt and you _never_ make sexual innuendos.”

“Yeah but that was before we were dating, and before I knew how much you seem to worship me,” he smirked, thinking of last night where Magnus had done just that. “What can I say, you brought something out in me.” He shrugged. 

It was true, for the first time, Alec felt totally confident not only in himself, and how he felt about Magnus and what he wanted. And he was also totally reassured of how much Magnus loved and wanted him. But he knew that Magnus knew him as shy, blushing, stuttering Alec- which he undoubtedly still was sometimes; but he also felt newly confident and self-assured. And he wasn’t sure how Magnus would feel about such a drastic change. 

“Well, I have to say, I simply _love_ this sexy, confident, flirty new side of you darling. Of course, I love all of your sides, but this, this is _hot._ ” 

Well that certainly answered that question. Magnus shot him a wink before spearing a bite of ceviche and holding it out. He watched Alec’s lips wrap around the fork as he pulled the fish off and stared at Magnus. He watched his boyfriend’s sinful tongue dart out to swipe the drop of lime juice off his upper lip. 

“Jesus Alexander,” Magnus muttered, forcing himself to look away. 

“Something wrong, love?” Magnus could hear the choked laugh in Alec’s voice. 

“Absolutely nothing,” he gritted out prepping himself more caviar and trying not to think of the hard body pressed up to his back. 

Deciding to reign it in, Alec bit back a laugh at how shockingly easy it was to get under Magnus’ skin. 

“What cheesy romantic Christmas movies do you want to watch?”

Magnus snapped to attention trying to cover his panic with a nonchalant, “whatever you want darling.”

“Okay, but what are some of your favorites?” He helped himself to some caviar as he waited for Magnus’ answer. 

He glanced up when he realized the silence was stretching and Magnus was fidgeting with the ceviche fork. 

“Mags?” He questioned. He watched in confusion as Magnus began shoving ceviche in his mouth. He tried again, “Mags?”

“Mmmm, so gwood,” he managed around the mouthful of food. Alec waited patiently as he chewed but pulled the cup away when Magnus reached for more. 

“You’re deflecting with food, babe. It’s not that difficult of a question. I just want to know you’re favorite Christmas movies for later,” he shrugged, still slightly confused as to what was going on. 

He watched Magnus physically deflate against him as he dropped his head back. 

“Baby? What’s wrong? I thought… things were going good.” Magnus stiffened back up immediately. Of course. Sexy, confident Alec was beginning to make an appearance, but that didn’t mean his wonderful, yet insecure pretty boy was gone. He hated that he had caused that suddenly uncertain tone over something so _stupid._

“Oh angel, no that’s not it at all. Things are going amazingly, you are amazing but I-” But before he could continue, Lauren was carrying over a huge tray. Placing a massive plate of grilled seafood down, she also unloaded the masala and their sides. 

“How we doing boys? Can I get these out of your way?” she gestured to the now mostly empty caviar and ceviche dishes. 

“Yes, thank you,” Alec answered shooting her a small smile. 

“Alright, I’ll be over to check on you in a bit, let me know if you need anything.” She filled up their wineglasses before stacking the empty dishes on her tray and walking away. 

Taking Magnus’ chin in his hand, he turned him so that he could slant their mouths together. He knew they were in public, so it was chaste, and fairly short, but he made sure to press their chests together and tried to pour all the loving reassurance he could into it. Pulling away he wrapped one arm around his boyfriend to trace soft patterns on his arm as he used the other one to begin divvying up some of the food. 

“Why don’t you tell me what’s got you so upset, love.” He gave Magnus the space he needed, didn’t look at him, didn’t say anything else, just kept up the soft movements of his fingers on Magnus’ arms as he split some cauliflower and artichokes onto two plates before scooping most of the lobster on Magnus’ and adding some spoons of the masala. He focused on the food and let Magnus re-center himself. 

He had just lifted a scallop to his mouth when Magnus blurted out, “I’ve never watched a Christmas movie.”

Alec fought the urge to drop his fork and look at his boyfriend in shock at the admission. Instead he forced himself to chew and swallow before turning. 

“Do you not want to?”

“No! I do! With you. But I just never watched them before because I never liked Christmas and I mean you know…” he murmured trailing off as he took a piece of his lobster onto his fork and dipped it into the butter before placing it in his mouth. 

“Mags are you… ashamed? Or embarrassed? At the fact that you’ve never seen a Christmas movie.” It was surprising, sure, but not something that seemed to warrant this level of insecurity from Magnus. Unless… it undoubtedly had to do with his childhood and Alec felt his heart breaking for his beautiful boyfriend just a tiny bit at his next words. 

“Maybe a little bit. Everyone always kind of judges and thinks it’s weird that there’s so many basic things that I’ve never done. Like watch a Christmas movie.”

“There is nothing I would ever judge you for love, you know that, yeah? We all have our pasts and that means we all have different experiences. That’s not something to ever be ashamed or embarrassed about and anyone who ever makes you feel that way about anything just isn’t worth your time.”

“You’re right,” Magnus whispered nosing into his neck and breathing in his scent briefly before smiling and turning back to his food. 

“So that just means we have more to add to our list! We better bring blankets and pillows too because there are so many classics I need to introduce you to!”

Magnus relaxed back against Alec as they continued, Alec listing off Christmas movies and arguing with himself over which ones were more important in between bites of fod.

Why had he been so worried about something as stupid as not having seen a Christmas movie? Alec didn’t care. He knew that Magnus had a lot of issues with his past, and that they sometimes leaked into his life in seemingly irrelevant and unsuspecting ways. Christmas movies might sound stupid, but to Magnus they had represented so much that he’d always wanted but never had. Family, and holiday love and cheer and magic. But somehow Alec never made him feel stupid or like the things he struggled with were stupid. He just took everything in stride and, if Magnus expressed an interest in wanting to change things, he helped him with it. He loved him so much. 

“So I think I’ve narrowed it down.”

“Okay hit me.” Magnus smiled as Alec fed him a bite of prawns. 

“Good right?”

“Very,” he nodded in agreement as Alec went back to feeding himself. He smiled at the ease with which Alec took care of him. 

“We’ll start with two classics, A Christmas Story and It’s a Wonderful Life. And then we’ll go with classic animated, Frosty and Rudolf- but don’t worry those are both pretty short. And then we’ll wrap it up with a cheesy romantic Christmas movie. I don’t know what yet, maybe the Holiday? We’ll see. What do you think?”

“Sounds perfect, Alexander. I love you.” The blinding smile that broke out across his boyfriend’s beautiful face lit up his soul. 

“I love you too Mags,” Alec whispered planting a buttery kiss on his cheek which had Magnus laughing and trying to wipe it off. 

“Here darling, try the masala, it’s delicious.” Just like that they were back. The laughing and flirting and talking resumed. Although Alec made sure to limit how much of the wine he drank, knowing he was driving home. 

“Also, I’ve never been ice-skating.”

“What? Really?”

“Really.”

“Well this will be even more fun; I can teach you!” Alec was mentally picturing hours spent on the beautiful frozen lake, Magnus in his arms, or clinging to him, or holding his hand as he skated them around and taught him. 

“Hmm I do like the thought of that.”

“Do you now?” Alec smirked as he continued eating. 

“I rather like the thought of anything that involves you and me.”

Alec laughed, “that’s literally anything!”

Magnus nodded as he continued eating. “Lucky me right? It only takes one person to make me happy, and that person just happens to be my boyfriend.”

“How convenient that you’re that person for me.”

“Lucky us, then.” Magnus smirked. 

“How’re we doing guys? Everything still okay?”

“Yes, delicious thank you, we’re just about set.”

“Please, take your time! Do you want to take a look at the dessert menu while you finish up?”

“Sure, thanks.”

She handed them the menu and walked away again. By this point they were both just picking at their food as they basked in the glow of each other’s company. Being in public as boyfriends, being open and free to expressive their love in small touches, words, looks and light kisses, was unbelievably exhilarating. 

Alec glanced at it before handing it to Magnus. He was stuffed but knew he would probably end up ordering the baked triple chocolate fondant to go for himself. Magnus glanced at it and set it aside, turning back to their previous conversation. 

“How do you know how to ice skate? Princely duties?”

“Still not a prince babe,” Alec laughed, “but no, hockey actually.”

“I didn’t know you played hockey!” 

“Well there’s very little you don’t know about me, so you can add that to the non-existent list,” Alec teased. 

“What do we think? Desert?” Lauren was back in front of them. 

“Babe?” He saw Magnus hesitate before responding, 

“No, thank you. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, the food was excellent, so I am completely stuffed full,” he laughed pulling a matching giggle from sweet Lauren. 

“Anything for you?” She turned to Alec. 

“Yeah actually, can I get both the chocolate fondant and the vanilla panacotta to go?” 

“Yes of course. Anything else for you guys today?”

“No, we’re all set thanks, you can bring us the bill,” he smiled. 

She walked away taking their dishes with her. 

“Vanilla panacotta?” Alec smirked at Magnus’ questioning eyebrow raise, “How did you know?”

Alec shrugged, “I pay attention.”

“Here you guys are,” Lauren set the bill down in front of them, Alec didn’t look at it, just handed her his card and told her to add a 40% tip. Magnus saw her eyes widen. “Thank you so much,” she exclaimed, he smiled at her as she turned to walk away. 

“I was supposed to get the tip!”

“Mags please,” Alec rolled his eyes, “we both knew I wasn’t going to let you.”

Magnus huffed and rolled his eyes.

“Don’t you want me to be happy?” Alec pouted. 

“Of course,” Magnus’ eyebrows knit in confusion. _Where was Alec going with this?_

“Well spoiling you makes me happy. So quit arguing unless you want your _boyfriend_ whom you _love_ to be very very unhappy.”

Magnus narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth before a finger to his lips cut him off. 

“Nope,” Alec pointed to himself, “happy.” Magnus pressed a kiss to the finger on his lips before shaking his head in faux exasperation. Alec then pointed his finger into Magnus’ chest, “happy?”

Magnus grabbed the side of his face and kissed him. “Always with you darling.”

“Alright, here you guys go,” Lauren’s voice broke them apart as she handed them there bag with their deserts and Alec his card and receipt. Magnus noticed her eyes were trained down and there was a slight blush on her cheeks. 

“Thank you dear.” Magnus smiled and she looked up and smiled back. 

“It was a pleasure serving you guys tonight. Come back again soon!” She started to turn before spinning back around. “And by the way, you guys are a beautiful couple. So, in love, so comfortable and so unapologetically yourselves. It’s inspiring to see, as a fellow member of the LGBTQ+ community.” She flushed again and turned around. 

Alec slid out of the booth and helped Magnus out and into his coat. 

“That was really sweet,” he mused as Alec grabbed their bags. 

“Yeah it was. Maybe if I’d seen more gay couples comfortable in their sexuality growing up, I wouldn’t have had so many problems with myself.”

“You see problems, I see wounds that we’ve now healed and although they might leave some small scars, they make you stronger, and more beautiful.”

Alec felt his emotions and feelings begin to well up, blinking and swallowing, he shook his head in disbelief at how perfect his man was. 

Magnus pulled out his wallet and threw a couple hundred-dollar notes on the table before grabbing the bags out of one of Alec’s hands so his arm would be free to wrap around Magnus. He liked Lauren. Alec raised a knowing eyebrow at him before pulling him in closer as they walked out of the restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I so hope that you guys are getting some joy from our happy, fluffy boys! As always, leave me a kudos or a comment so I know that you're liking what you're reading! Also a forewarning to anyone who started this story when it was rated M. I've gotten a couple private requests for some smutty scenes. So the end of Chapter 17, and Chapter 19 (and possibly more in the future) are going to be very explicitly written smut. If that's not something you like you might want to skip a bit through those. But for anyone who enjoys our boys' sexy times, hopefully you'll enjoy them! xoxo


	17. Lessons in Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so shoutout to @PsychicPrinces101 because your comments have literally been giving me life and they're so inspiring that I've pumped out two full chapters in the last three days so you guys are getting an early update and probably at least two chapters next week as well! So seriously ya'll thank you for the love and your feedback and your comments, I'm not kidding when I tell you how appreciated they are! So here's another chapter for ya'll -I hope that you enjoy xoxo

“So, which one has been your favorite so far?”

Magnus and Alec were snuggled up on one of the big leather reclining chairs in the home theater. They were buried under piles of fluffy blankets and Magnus’ slightly smaller frame was curled up against Alec’s with his head resting on his shoulder. They’d just finished Rudolph and the screen was black, queuing up the next movie. 

“Hmm I think It’s A Wonderful Life was my favorite, it started off so dark and sad, but ended up making you feel uplifted.”

“Yeah,” Alec nuzzled Magnus, “I figured you’d like that one.”

“Plus, it’s my firm belief that everyone has their own guardian angel,” Magnus added turning his body farther into Alec’s and wrapping an arm around him. Alec hummed against his cheek as he ran his nose up and down the sharp bone that highlighted it. 

“I like being your guardian angel.”

“I like just being _yours,_ ” Magnus countered brushing a soft kiss to the tip of his boyfriend’s nose. 

Alec turned and captured his lips with his own, kissing him hungrily and impatiently. He pressed his tongue demandingly against Magnus’ lips demanding entry, and he granted it easily. Magnus closed his eyes, sinking into the arms of his boyfriend and into the kiss, loving the way Alec felt confident to take what he wanted. 

He loved kissing Alec. His whole body felt alive, like there was electricity sparking right under his skin. It made him feel alive and ready to take on the world. Whether it was soft, slow and deep; messy, hot and passionate, whether it was tender and chaste; or rough and demanding- he loved all of them. And he felt so safe and comfortable, sequestered away in this dark room, cuddled up close in their little nest of blankets, after their perfect lunch date. 

Noticing the screen light up, he pulled away grinning when Alec whined and chased after his lips. He laughed and leaned back in to grant his needy boyfriend one more small peck on the lips before turning his head away and focusing back on the screen.

“A Princess for Christmas?” Magnus asked. 

“I don’t know, Izzy suggested it, said she thought it was the perfect cheesy romantic Christmas movie for us.”

“Who’s the princess in this scenario, then?”

“Um, me?” Alec asked, not really sure because he honestly had no idea of the plot of the movie. 

“Then that must make me the dashing and heroic prince. I do fill the roll rather well,” Magnus teased. 

“But what if I want to be the prince,” Alec whined. 

“Watch it. You’re only an Earl my lord, don’t be greedy with the titles,” Magnus chastised. 

“You’re right. How selfish of me,” laughed Alec. 

“You know they really need a solid gay Christmas movie.” 

“I’m with you on that one babe." Alec ran his fingers down Magnus' arm to his hand, playing twisting the rings and sliding them on and off his fingers. Magnus felt weak at the thoughtless familiarity with which Alec unconsciously touched him. His musings were interrupted by Alec's voice asking him "Are you having a good day?”

“How could I not be having a good day. It started off in bed with you, and then I got to see you in a tux, and then I got to shop and then I went on the best first date of my life and now I’m here. And later…” He trailed off suggestively. 

“Later?”

“Later I get to teach my boyfriend how to give me a blowjob. Talk about a perfect day.”

Alec laughed. “So glad that I apparently give you so much to look forward to.”

Magnus’ face softened. “Darling, there are so very many things that I look forward to sharing with you.”

“You know what I’m looking forward to?”

“What?”

“That private bungalow in Bora Bora that my parents rented us for Christmas.”

“Oh my god I forgot about that! That’s going to be amazing, talk about the perfect summer vacation. I’m taking the time off as soon as we get back to New York.”

“Two weeks of sun and sand and-”

“Sex,” Magnus finished sighing happily. 

“Jesus Mags,” laughed Alec, “is that all you think about?”

“Of course not! But can you blame me? The sex is sooooo good, and you’re soooo sexy. God I wish I could just lock you up in the bedroom for a week and not let you go.”

Alec was glad that the sex seemed to be as good for Magnus as it had been for him. He never doubted that Magnus would take care of him and make sure it was good for him, but he’d always had a niggling doubt that Magnus would enjoy it as much as he had. Magnus was experienced and Alec just wasn’t, other than following his instinct, he had no clue what he was doing. He’d just been praying he’d be able to satisfy Magnus. But the fact that Magnus seemed to enjoy it so much, and genuinely seemed excited to be Alec’s first everything made him feel so much more confident and self-assured. Shockingly, the man seemed to find Alec sexy no matter what he did or said.

“Come on,” Magnus continued, “You can’t honestly tell me that two weeks of hot beach sex in Bora Bora doesn’t sound amazing.”

“Beach sex? Wouldn’t you get sand like everywhere?”

“So, are you saying you have no interest in fucking me on a gorgeous picturesque private beach? Oohh how about in the ocean? I would love to have you sink that pretty dick of yours into me while I cling to these broad strong shoulders and the waves crash around us. Fuck I wonder if the bungalow has a pool? I’d love to fuck you against the wall of the pool.”

Alec could feel himself getting harder and harder at Magnus’ words. 

“You know I think I’ll come with you to put in my vacation time as well,” he said somewhat breathlessly, Magnus threw his head back and laughed. 

“So, beach sex is a yes?”

“Hell yes, and so is ocean sex and pool sex.”

“Mm remind me to start a countdown on my phone later.” Magnus climbed over Alec’s legs and settled himself in his lap, grabbing his boyfriend's arms and wrapping them around him, snuggling back against Alec’s chest. 

“So, what’s going on?” Alec whispered rearranging his legs, so they were intertwined with Magnus'. 

“Those are her dead sister’s kids and I guess they just found out that their dad is royalty so she’s taking them to the family castle in Europe to meet their family and spend the holidays with them.”

Alec snorted, “Ah now I see.”

“See what darling?” Magnus asked absentmindedly, eyes glued to the screen as he reached for the bowl of popcorn in the seat next to them. 

“Never mind love,” Alec chuckled, opening his mouth to accept the popcorn Magnus was feeding him over his shoulder and settling in to continue their movie marathon.

***

Later that evening, Magnus and Alec found themselves back in the family room with the rest of the family. Alec was lounging across one of the armchairs, his legs thrown over an arm; and Magnus was settled on one of the couches with Clary, who’s head was in his lap as he absentmindedly braided, unbraided and re-braided different strands of her hair. Alec had spent all day with him, but he couldn’t help but wish that it was his hair Magnus was playing with and not Clary’s. 

“So, who all is going to the holiday concert this year?” Asked Robert. 

“It’s in four days, the night before Valentine’s New Year’s Eve party,” Maryse informed them. “Our box at the opera house will fit everyone no matter what, but we still need a number to find out if we’ll have any open seats.”

“We’re coming,” Clary chipped in from the couch. 

“Babe…” whined Jace, “I thought we agreed not to. 

“You told me you didn’t want to go, I nodded my head to acknowledge that I heard you and then decided to disregard your opinion.” The straightforward, no-argument tone with which she informed her fiancé of her decision had everyone laughing. The carefree smile on Magnus’ face as he joined in the laughter, still playing with Clary’s hair, made Alec’s heart constrict. 

“Oh, Jace sweetheart, I really like this one,” Maryse chuckled. 

“That’s because she’s just like you dear,” added Robert with a laugh of his own. 

“Yeah thank god your fiancé has more culture than you do,” teased Alec. 

“What?! I have culture!” Insisted Jace. 

“Pop culture does not count,” added Magnus, prompting another round of laughs around the room. “Now that I think about it Biscuit, tell me, how exactly does this relationship work? What with you being a fan of all things art, music and history?”

“And Jace being a fan of all things… well not,” added Izzy. 

Clary laughed, “you know I’m honestly not sure.”

“Please babe we all know why this relationship works,” he winked suggestively. Clary rolled her eyes and huffed a laugh, 

“Because you’re so supportive of everything that I’m passionate about and vice versa, so we compromise to make each other happy?”

“Yeah, that’s what he was talking about,” Max rolled his eyes. 

“Max!” Scolded Izzy. 

“What?! All you people do is talk about sex and then you’re shocked when I catch on. I’m fifteen you know, not five!”

“And a very mature fifteen-year-old at that,” added Magnus. 

“Thank you Magnus.” 

“Why you’re welcome young Maximilian. By the way, what exactly is this holiday concert? Alexander mentioned it and we’ll be there of course, but I haven’t been given much information.

Alec watched with amusement as Jace mouthed _Alexander_ to Max, who wiggled his eyebrows and puckered his lips together miming two people kissing with his hands.

“Oh, it’s a beautiful event,” gushed Maryse, “we’ve been taking the children since they were young. It’s played by the Royal Orchestra and they perform in the Grand Opera House, and various world-renowned singers and instrumentalists participate with their own renditions of popular holiday songs.”

“I heard Renee Fleming is doing a rendition of Silent Night this year,” Izzy added. 

“No way!” Magnus gasped, “ I fell in love with her when I saw her sing as Countess Almaviva in Mozart's _Le Nozze di Figaro,_ she was phenomenal!”

“My favorite was her role as Desdemona in Verde’s _Otello_ ” added Maryse. 

With Magnus, Maryse, Izzy and Clary caught up in a conversation about Renee Fleming and some of their favorite operas, and Max and Robert pulled into a discussion on Stars Wars v. Star Trek by Simon, Alec turned to Jace who was sitting in the chair next to him. 

“Glad to see you and Magnus worked out whatever differences you were having,” Jace smirked, “I hope my present helped.”

“Differences?”

“Yeah we noticed the cold shoulder you’d been given the last few days. But I saw, quite literally,” he added with a wince, “that you guys are going strong again.”

Alec rolled his eyes but then went serious, “can I tell you something? If I tell you this then you have to promise not to tell anyone else. Even Clary.”

Jace was hesitant to make such a promise but upon searching Alec’s face and seeing the desperation he nodded. 

“Magnus and I weren’t together,” Alec whispered, leaning close to Jace.

“You mean you broke up or something?” Jace asked confused. 

“No I mean, until last night, we weren’t dating at all. Ever.”

“You’ve totally lost me dude.” Alec raked a hand through his hair and to the back of his neck.

“I’ve been lying to mom, dad, Uncle Val and the rest of you for the past few years about being in a relationship to get out of an arranged marriage.”

“So you and Magnus aren’t dating?”

“Well now we are.”

“But you weren’t?...”

“No.” 

“But you pretended to be,” clarified Jace.

“Yes.”

“To get out of the marriage succession clause.”

“Yes.”

“And what changed? You ended up falling for each other? Cause dude you fooled me. Like completely. And I know you better than almost anyone.”

“No, turns out we’ve both been in love with each other for ages but didn’t think the other felt the same.”

Jace’s eyes went wide, “Damn. And you finally confessed how you felt about each other?”

“Yeah yesterday after presents.”

“Wait, but Christmas Eve you were having sex.”

“Yeah… let’s not go into that.”

Jace narrowed his eyes but dropped the topic. “Wow man. I… wow.”

“I know,” muttered Alec. “I’ve hated lying to everyone, but you especially, I just needed to tell you.”

“Well look man. I’m happy for you. It’s obvious you two love each other, like a lot. And Magnus is awesome, even if he is wayyy out of your league.”

“Hey!” Jace laughed. 

“You know it’s true.” Their voices had risen substantially as their laugher ripped through them. 

“What’s true?” Asked Simon. 

“The fact that Magnus is way out of Alec’s league.”

Simon opened up his mouth to respond but Magnus cut in, “Shelly, I swear if you’re about to make a comment about how good-looking my boyfriend is I will smack you.” Simon turned red and clamped his jaw shut. 

“Sheesh if I didn’t know for a fact how much you love me, I’d be a little nervous you were planning on leaving me for my brother,” Izzy teased good-naturedly. 

Alec made a retching noise as he shot a playful wink at his boyfriend who responded by pursing his lips together and sending him an air kiss causing Alec to grin and pretend to catch it. 

“Now I understand why you two are so disgustingly in love and can’t seem to keep your hands off of each other,” muttered Jace. 

“You’re just jealous because I’m probably getting more than you are right now,” Alec teased.

“Fuck you.” 

“Don’t worry, Magnus is taking care of that.”

“See!” Shouted Max, “this is what I’m talking about!

He glanced up to see everyone staring at him. _Shit._ He hadn’t realized that he’d been that loud. _Wait, was Magnus…blushing?_

“Good for you big brother! Finally getting some. I bet the sex is good.”

“Okay, and that is our cue to head to bed for the night!” Maryse laughed and headed out of the room hand in hand with her husband. 

“Oh my god,” muttered Magnus as he flopped down dramatically, bending his body flexibly so his head was face down in Clary’s stomach. 

“There there now. It’s not like they don’t know all their children are having sex,” laughed Clary. 

“I’m not,” chimed in Max. 

“And nor should you! Not until you’re at least thirty!” Added Jace, receiving a round of chuckles. 

“Please,” scoffed Max, “didn’t you pay a hooker to take your virginity? Talk about pathetic. At least I know I could get a girl with my talent, intelligence and good looks and not have to literally pay someone to have sex with me.” And with that he grabbed his cane and quickly walked out of the room, grinning at the chorus of laughter that followed him. 

“Jace Lightwood, you did not!” Magnus sat back up and amusedly noted the dark pink staining Jace’s cheeks. 

Clary bolted upright as well and yelled, “you lost your virginity to a hooker!” Before storming out of the room. 

“Babe, wait! I can explain!” Jace called after her as he ran out of the room after her. 

“I’d like to hear that explanation,” Magnus chuckled watching him chase after his biscuit. He turned to lean back against the arm of the couch and stretch his legs across the rest of it. “So your family has a private box at the Royal Opera House, huh? Fancy.”

“Yeah one of the perks of dating rich,” laughed Simon. 

“Please Sherman, I am plenty rich on my own.” Magnus scoffed. The last thing he needed was people thinking he was only with Alec for his money. 

“So is Simon,” added Isabelle. 

“Really? What is it that you do again?” Asked Magnus. 

“I’m the Vice President of ShadowGlass tech.” Magnus was suitably impressed, ShadowGlass tech was practically pioneering a new phase of smart technology. 

“Wow, Stephen, I had no idea. I guess it makes sense.”

“Yeah,” laughed Simon, “fits with the nerdy persona and the glasses, right?”

“I was going to say you struck as me as really smart, but yeah that too,” laughed Magnus.

“Oh.” Simon blushed, “well thank you.”

“Anytime Sean. Still, a private box is cool, will it be just us?”

“Depends, sometimes we join Valentine and the boys in their box, sometimes the Patels, or the Aldertrees or the Branwells join us in ours.”

Magnus’ eyes went dark, “If I have to sit in a box with Raj making moves on my man again I might just murder someone.”

A shiver went down Alec’s spine at the possessive tone. 

“Forget Raj, if I have to listen to Aldertree flirt with you again I’m the one that’s going to murder someone,” said Alec. Fuck if that hadn’t been infuriating. Although, he had let up somewhat when he’d caught them in the coatroom. _Maybe I’ll have to let Raj catch us in act._ That would send a message, thought Alec. Wait. Maybe Magnus was right, maybe he really did have a thing for public sex. No. That’d be weird. Right? He was so busy debating whether or not he did have a thing for it that he tuned out the remainder of the conversation and didn’t zone back in until he heard Magnus ask,

So Iz, get anything good after the tux fittings?”

“Yes! Versace was having a sale on sunglasses and I got this gorgeous pair of black studded ones that were marked down to like $295!” She practically squealed. 

Magnus’ jaw dropped, “A sunglasses sale! I need new sunglasses! But _someone_ wouldn’t let me go in,” he glared at Alec. 

“We had a deal! Tux fittings and lunch and then movies! Plus, you still managed to drag me into like five other stores!”

“But they were having a sunglasses sale,” Magnus pouted. 

“Hm, you know if I remember correctly, we have another deal we have to fulfill…”

He watched Magnus shift and his pupils dilate before standing up quickly. 

“Well I hope you both have a lovely night, but I have somewhere I need to be, and something that I need to be doing…”

“If you tell me you have to do my brother I might die.”

“Oh no dear, not tonight, that was last night.”

“Magnus!”

“Sorry! Come along darling, you have a contract to uphold,” he said seductively looking at Alec through his lashes and holding out his hand. 

Alec swallowed and took it, following Magnus out the door and feeling his stomach flutter at what was to come. 

***

Alec closed the door softly, standing with his back to it and watching as Magnus walked across the room and into the bathroom. He turned the lock and followed. Magnus smiled softly at him as he used a wipe to clean the makeup from his face. 

“Shower, darling?”

“Yeah,” Alec responded walking over and switching the water on, holding his hand underneath it to adjust the temperature. His heart was beating a million miles a minute. Last night had been his first time having sex- making love, and tonight would be his first time pleasuring Magnus with his mouth. He was so nervous and so excited. Was he being stupid having so many strong feelings over something as seemingly insignificant as a blowjob? It was as if Magnus read his thoughts, he felt arms wrap around him and deft fingers begin to work their way down the row of buttons in the front of his shirt. Slipping it off his shoulders, Magnus’ magical hands dug into the muscles of his shoulders and upper back, massaging the tension right out of his body. 

“Relax angel, you’re so tense. Don’t be nervous, it’s going to be wonderful because _you_ are wonderful and I love you. But it is a big deal, it’s another first for you and for us, so don’t be ashamed to be excited or scared or whatever else you’re feeling. Okay?”

The combination of Magnus’ reassuring words and the hands that had moved down his back and around again to work at his pants had Alec relaxing again, his worries and hesitations gone, just like that.

“I love you Magnus.” He felt Magnus’ hard chest against his back. _When had he undressed?_ A feather-light kiss was pressed to the back of his shoulder. 

“I love you too Alexander.” Magnus unzipped his pants and pushed them and his boxers down in one motion, waiting patiently for Alec to step out of them. With a gentle nudge to the small of his back, Alec stepped into the shower, enjoying the hot water on his skin. Moving to stand underneath another one of the rain heads on the ceiling he watched Magnus step in. The weight of the water deflating the height of his hair and the perfectly coiffed style it had been arranged in. Magnus closed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair, slicking it back from his face. 

“God you’re beautiful,” Alec crossed his arms and leaned against the cold shower wall, careful to stay under the spray. He watched those beautiful eyes open and look straight at him, they were almost completely green today, bright beautiful emerald orbs. “You know I never used to think a man could be beautiful. Hot, cute, sexy, attractive, handsome, but never beautiful. And then I met you. And it’s like that beautiful soul of yours is just too bright to be contained.”

The easy, completely heartbreaking smile that slowly broke across Magnus’ face was stunning. 

Magnus let Alec’s words wash over him, still somewhat shocked and unbelieving that this incredible man felt this way about him. Sometimes it felt like this was all a dream and he was desperately trying to keep himself asleep so as not to wake up. 

Walking over to Alec, he pressed his body against his and pushed up to brush a tender, loving kiss against his boyfriend’s perfect lips. Dropping back down he wrapped his arms around his trim waist and rested his head against his chest, letting the steady heartbeat beneath his cheek lull his eyes closed. 

“I never thought it was possible to love someone as much as I love you.” He said, sighing in contentment as he felt Alec’s arms wrap around him, holding him close. With one hand pressed against his lower back, keeping them tight against each other, Alec traced gentle swirling patterns across his back, goosebumps rising at his touch. 

They stood under the warm spray of the water, wrapped up in each other’s embrace and their love for one another. Each one utterly content in the soft, peaceful, unassuming nature of the moment. 

Eventually, when he noticed his skin beginning to wrinkle, Alec lowered his head, smoothing Magnus’ hair away from his face so he could press a kiss to his brow. Magnus smiled lazily up at him and cupped his cheek; Alec took the hint and slowly brushed his lips down Magnus’ nose to stop on Magnus’ lips pressing against them. 

They basked in the sparks that seemed to simmer under their skin as they kissed. Hands lazily running over soft golden or pale skin, committing every angle, curve and muscle to memory. 

“I can’t believe I finally get to touch you like this, I’ve wanted this for so long,” Alec murmured against Magnus’ lips as he ran his large hands down his sides to cup, the other man’s ass, squeezing the firm flesh before running up his back and down his arms again. 

Magnus pulled away with a chuckle, reaching for the shampoo and nudging Alec towards the bench so he could reach his hair more easily. Alec closed his eyes as he felt Magnus work his lathered-up fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp as he shampooed him. Reaching for the handheld shower head he began to carefully rinse the shampoo out. 

“The feeling is completely mutual darling. Although I have to say it had really begun to get out of hand.”

“Hm? When?” Alec murmured turning into a puddle of goo as Magnus’ fingers continued to work their magic into his hairline.

“I don’t know, the past few months I suppose. I couldn’t look at you without imagining something that I wanted be able to do. And not just sexual things. A brush against your cheekbone, a kiss to your jaw, entwining our fingers or running my hands through your perfectly sexy “I just woke up like this” bedhead hair.”

Alec grinned, realizing that those are all things Magnus’ had taken to doing throughout the day. 

“But recently…” Magnus trailed off, replacing the shampoo and grabbing the conditioner instead pouring some into his palm and working it into his hands before returning to his ministrations in his hair.

“Recently?” Alec prompted. 

“It had gotten so much worse. Ever since that morning when you showered in my apartment after we went to the gym and then walked out dripping wet and naked save for a tiny white towel wrapped around your hips?”

“Really?”

“Remember when you were standing in my office door and you asked me what I was thinking about?”

“Yeah because you were groaning so loudly.”

“Correction, I was moaning. Thinking about using my tongue to trace these glorious ab muscles.” Magnus had finished massaging the conditioner into his hair and had to wait a few minutes to rinse it. He crouched down in front of Alec with a predatory grin and slowly did just that. Running his tongue along the slick wet ridges of his abs before shooting him a saucy wink and standing back up. Grabbing the shampoo again he moved to begin washing his own hair but handed the bottle to Alec when he stood up and held his hand out. 

“Mags we were at work,” laughed Alec. Although he could feel himself harden slightly at the thought of Magnus thinking about him naked while at work. What would it feel like to bend him over that big wooden desk of his? 

Magnus ignored his comment, closing his own eyes as he enjoyed the feeling of Alec mimicking his earlier movements in his hair. 

“And then…”

“And then?” Alec prompted when Magnus trailed off. 

“Fuck and then there was that stupid plane ride over here.” 

Alec had to work to hide his smirk, remembering with stark clarity exactly what had been going on during that plane ride. 

“Oh?” He asked innocently. 

“You were _killing_ me pretty boy. So sexy, I was so turned on and you didn’t even have a clue what you were doing.”

“What do you mean?” Asked Alec, still fighting back the smug smirk and already knowing the answer to his own question. 

“You kept brushing up against me, you were practically blowing your own finger when you were stirring your mimosa. And then you were talking about 50 Shades of Grey and how intriguing you found the content. Damn and then when you walked out of the bathroom completely naked. Alexander you have no idea what you were doing, so innocent and that just made it so much harder.” Alec rinsed his own hands having finished shampooing and conditioning his boyfriend’s hair and grabbed the body wash to begin soaping them both up. 

But he couldn’t help the snicker that broke loose at Magnus’ words, “yeah I noticed how much _harder_ it made you.”

Magnus’ eyes narrowed, “excuse me?”

Alec ran his lathered hands down Magnus’ chest and sides, before running them down his back and crouching down to run them down his ass and the back of his legs all the way down to his ankles. He looked up and smirked at Magnus as he ran his hands up the front of his calves and thighs. Standing back up he took a step back, but reached out to tightly grasp Magnus’ semi-hard dick, covering it in suds as he stroked it, pulling a moan from his mouth and feeling him harden in his hands. 

“I knew. I was experimenting.”

Magnus’ eyes fluttered open and he looked at him, “you were experimenting?”

“Yup. On you.”

“What do you mean.”

“I had a feeling you were sexually attracted to me, so I decided to test my theory.”

“So every single thing you did-”

“I did on purpose to gauge your reaction to me,” Alec smirked. “Needless to say, my theory was confirmed.”

Magnus gasped. “That’s why you were so confident when you pressed me up against a wall and kissed me the other night.”

“Your reaction to my naked body is what really cinched it for me. I have to admit it was kind of fun driving you crazy.”

“It was, was it?” Magnus growled. “Someone should teach you some manners. I should teach you a lesson for that insolence.” Magnus swatted his ass teasingly and fuck if that didn’t have Alec fully hardening. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

“Oh god Alexander,” he moaned, “does that turn you on?” 

Alec just looked down, and then back up at Magnus before raising an eyebrow. Ummm.

“Fuck, what am I going to do with you,” muttered Magnus under his breath.

“Whatever the hell you want…” Magnus grinned wickedly at Alec, “later. Because tonight you promised to give me a different kind of lesson.” Alec ran his finger down the length of Magnus’ cock and tweaked his nipple. “Unless you don’t want to?”

Magnus grabbed the showerhead and finished rinsing the soap off of their bodies and the conditioner out of their hair before turning off the water. He placed a hand on Alec’s chest and shoved him against the wall, he turned his head and smirked when Alec whined at being denied the kiss he’d gone in for. His smirk turned into a gasp when Alec picked him up and threw him over his shoulder carrying his dripping wet body out of the bathroom.

As much as Alec made it clear that he loved the fact that Magnus’ body was strong enough to carry him, Magnus absolutely adored the feeling of being manhandled by his big, strong, manly boyfriend. When Alec tossed him on the bed Magnus moaned, a noise which only intensified when Alec crawled towards him, spreading his legs and pinning his arms above his head with one hand.

He ran his free hand through Magnus’ wet hair, thoroughly mussing it as he claimed his mouth in a frenzied, heated kiss. Magnus luxuriated in the feel of his shy, once virginal and sometimes still insecure lover taking control and claiming what he wanted. It thrilled Magnus to know that _he_ is what Alec wanted. 

When Alec moved his mouth from Magnus’ lips down to his nipple, and his hand from his hair to his cock, he keened. His back arched off the bed and he fought against Alec’s grip on his hands, desperately needing to ground himself in the feeling of Alec’s skin under his hands. 

Alec tightened his grip and pushed back, pulling both his hand and his mouth away from Magnus resulting in a needy whimper that had Alec chuckling.

“Now now baby, don’t fight it or you don’t get anything” Alec whispered huskily before licking his way back down Magnus’ throat and latching onto his nipple. He pulled another moan from Magnus’ mouth as he continued working his hand around his cock. Magnus was so aroused by Alec’s little show of dominance, not to mention the on and off sexual flirting and innuendos they’d kept up all day. Combine that with the unrelenting onslaught of Alec’s hand and mouth and Magnus could already feel his orgasm building. 

“Fuck. Alexander I…ah!” His words trailed off and became a shout when Alec tugged particularly hard on his nipple with his teeth. 

“What was that baby?” He made his way back up Magnus chest, taking his time to stop and suck a hickey into the side of his neck while his hand sped up. 

“Darling,” he gasped as Alec sunk his teeth back into that cursed spot on his neck. “You need to stop, I’m ohhh… I’m going to cum.”

“Good,” Alec smirked before pulling his hand away from Magnus’ straining member and readjusting his body so that he was holding himself above Magnus with one hand. 

“Oh god…” Magnus moaned when his new position brought Alec’s huge hard cock in contact with his own. Alec swallowed his moan with his mouth, licking into the heat of it as he ground himself down, rubbing their dicks together. He continued to grind against him, thrusting his hips against Magnus and his tongue into his mouth. 

With an embarrassingly loud, needy and drawn out moan, Magnus felt his release wash through him, continuing to rock his hips against the man above him as he shot his load across their stomachs. 

“Damn Alexander,” Magnus breathed as he struggled to draw air into his lungs as Alec finally released his hands. “For a very recently former virgin you’re absolutely phenomenally sexual.” 

Alec’s mouth turned up into a self-satisfied grin as he pushed himself up, moving to roll off of Magnus but stopping when Magnus’ locked an arm around him holding him in place.

“Allow me, angel,” Magnus murmured as he reached for Alec’s still straining erection. He was shocked when Alec pulled away from him and stood up. “Alexander?” he asked moving to stand up as well. 

“No.” Alec said, moving swiftly back down to push Magnus onto his back. He spread his legs back open and grabbed his arms stretching them above his head. “Stay.” He demanded. _Really Magnus? Jesus get yourself under control._ Despite the very satisfactory orgasm that Alec had literally just milked out of him, his command had Magnus hardening again. 

He was almost embarrassed until he saw the sexy smirk stretch across Alec’s beautiful features. 

“Now it’s my time to admire,” Alec murmured as he stood at the end of the bed staring unashamedly at his boyfriend’s naked, cum-splashed body. 

Magnus was hands down one of the most attractive men in the world. Even the New York gossip rags seemed to agree with him as he was popularly named one of NYC’s most attractive young bachelors. But Alec relished in the fact that no one else would ever have the privilege of seeing the man as he was seeing him ever again, at least not if he had anything to say about it.

Alec took it all in. With his legs spread wise, and his hands stretched above his head, Magnus’ muscles were taut and his body splayed out for Alec’s perusal. He took in the tousled, messy but still slightly damp hair and bare make-up free face. He was achingly beautiful at his most bare and Alec thrilled knowing that because Magnus’ hair was almost always done and he never left the bedroom without some amount of makeup, he got to see a part of Magnus that no one else did. 

He could also see the vulnerability and self-consciousness shining through the haze of lust and desire in Magnus’ bright green eyes.

“So beautiful,” Alec whispered reverently, reassuring Magnus without having to be asked, that he was perfect. Soft golden skin was stretched tight over lean, well-defined muscles and everywhere Alec looked he was greeted with the sight of “perfection. Absolute perfection.” 

He watched the vulnerability and insecurity slowly disappear from Magnus eyes at his words, replaced instead with love. 

He continued his perusal of Magnus’ body, this time moving his hand down his own body to slowly pump his own hard, leaking length. He used his eyes to slowly and meticulously devour Magnus’ body. Over the dark peaked buds of his nipples, down his chest to his stomach and a _very impressive_ set of abs that Alec wanted to take his time exploring. Those sexy ridged stomach muscles that directed him to continue looking south. 

“Fuck.” His eyes darted back up to Magnus’ eyes which he noted were honed in on the movement of his hand over his cock. “See something you like Mags,” he whispered teasingly if not a little breathlessly. Magnus looked up at him and followed Alec’s line of sight down to his already completely hardened dick. “That didn’t take long,” Alec observed. 

Magnus didn’t even blush, merely smirked at Alec’s words. Alec stared at Magnus crotch taking in the hard, slightly curved dick that he loved so much. Thinking about where that particular piece of anatomy had been last night had his still slightly sore ass clenching involuntarily. 

“You look good enough to eat,” Alec murmured, “and I did skip dessert tonight knowing I would be having something much more enjoyable,” he added slyly. 

“Why don’t you come take a taste and let me know if it lives up to your expectations,” suggested Magnus. His body was squirming slightly on the bed, although Alec was pleased to note that his arms remained above his head. 

Dropping his cock, he walked slowly back around to the side of the bed, anticipation building up in his stomach. Still slightly nervous about wanting to make sure he didn’t disappoint Magnus, he was more excited to finally be able to taste him, and please him, and learn how to satisfy him. He climbed slowly onto the bed and crawled over to Magnus settling himself on his knees in between his thighs, staring down at the throbbing length in front of him. 

“Alexander please…” Magnus moaned his hips rising off the bed slightly relaying his desperation. 

“Teach me.” He watched Magnus’ eyes snap open at his words hearing the hint of nervousness that laced his words. He must have mistaken the nerves for something else though because Alec watched him fight for control of himself before saying,

“We don’t have to-”

“No. Magnus I want you to teach me. I’ve been waiting to be able to do this to you for years, not to mention the buildup today. Please. Teach me.”

“Do what feels right darling. If you need them, I’ll give you pointers.”

“And if I do something wrong?”

“You won’t do anything wrong love, just watch the teeth. But if I need to, I’ll let you know if something is too much.” Alec nodded and slowly lowered his head, looking at Magnus from under his lashes, he started with something he’d done before, that he knew Magnus liked. He ghosted his tongue along the length of it, from his base to his tip before repeating the motion with more pressure. 

“Yessss” Magnus hissed staring down at Alec, his were pupils blown wide and his hands were fisted in the comforter above his hair, keeping them where Alec had put them.

“Want your hands in my hair,” Alec mumbled, and his request was acknowledged and followed immediately. 

Not sure what to do next but going with his gut he kissed the tip before tonguing at the slit and moving to press hot, wet, open-mouthed kisses along the length of it. He had tasted the precum on Magnus’ tip when he licked it and took that as a good sign, combined with the small noises he was pulling from Magnus, he figured he was on the right track. 

So, he continued alternating between teasing touches and long hard strokes of his tongue and hot kisses until Magnus was writhing beneath him. 

Eventually Magnus couldn’t bear it, he needed the feel of Alec’s mouth wrapped around him. “Alexander, please…” he moaned. 

“What baby? Tell me what you need. Teach me.”

“Take me in your mouth, just a little at a time and remember to breathe through your nose. Relax the muscles of your throat if you go deeper.”

Alec took just the head in his mouth, swirling his tongue under the tip.”

“God, yes, suck me angel.” 

Alec hollowed his cheeks and sucked, and Magnus let out a load moan as his hips bucked up pushing his cock further into Alec’s mouth. It was a bit surprising, but Alec quickly adjusted, loving the feel of Magnus in his mouth. He wanted to make him lose control like that again. He moved his head farther down before pulling back a bit bobbing his head up and down. 

“Fuck yes, tighten your lips around me and do that again.” If Alec could’ve smirked in that moment he would have. Following Magnus’ directions, he tightened his lips, so they were dragging against the skin of Magnus’ cock and he bobbed his head taking in just over half of Magnus’ length each time he moved his mouth down.

Magnus was in heaven, the feel of Alec’s mouth wrapped around his cock was almost as good as the feel of being in his ass. But the hot wet heat was a different and very welcome feeling. Plus he looked so sexy bobbing up and down on his dick as Magnus threaded his hands through his thick soft black hair. He was trying so hard to stay in control of his body, he wanted desperately to just let his hips thrust up freely and fuck into Alec’s mouth like his body was telling him to. But he knew that doing that could lead to choking, and gag reflex triggering and he didn’t want Alec’s first experience to have anything potentially negative involved in it. 

“Darling, I need… ohhh!” He gasped as Alec hummed around his dick as if trying to ask what he needed, but the humming only served to send vibrations through his cock and add to the already delicious stimulation. His hips bucked off the bed again and he saw Alec’s eyes widen and water slightly as his dick was pushed almost fully into his throat. Magnus threw his head back and moaned at the feeling of his dick hitting the back of Alec’s throat, but he pulled back immediately. 

“I need you to hold down my hips.” Alec lifted his eyes and he could see the question in them as Alec took him deeper into his mouth and sucked. “Fuck Alexander, please do it,” Magnus bagged, thanking God when Alec placed his hands and dug his fingers into his hips, holding him in place and stopping the involuntary thrusting again. 

Alec was now alternating between bobbing and sucking, not able to take Magnus’ full length and not even attempting to deep throat him but Magnus didn’t care he was in already on cloud nine and could feel his body steadily approaching another orgasm. Alec pulled off to suck in a deep breath before moving back down and taking Magnus’ entire length into his mouth. 

“Holy Shit, yess….” Magnus hissed at the feeling and he felt his orgasm barreling forward. Although Alec withdrew quickly, fighting against his gag reflex he sped his movements back up and greedily sucked Magnus’ cock, wantonly moaning and grinding against Magnus’ leg, clearly turned on by the experience. When Alec wrapped his tongue against Magnus, sliding it up and down his cock as he sucked and bobbed, it was Magnus’ undoing. 

“Angel I’m going to come, pull off.” When Alec didn’t, Magnus tried to pull back but the hands holding his hips in place pressed down harder, keeping his cock in Alec’s mouth as he sucked harder. Magnus yelled his name as he shot ropes of his hot, sticky cum into Alec’s mouth, feeling the other man relax his throat and take every last drop. When he had finished, he sunk back onto the bad, sated and content, having had two orgasms coaxed out of him.

“God that was amazing. I think I love having your cock in my mouth almost as much as I love having it in my ass,” Alec gasped. “And you taste so good.” His words sent a shiver down Magnus’ spine. 

But he noticed Alec, caught up in the heat of the moment, reaching for his own cock to finish himself off. He shoved his hands away. 

“Kneel over my head, use my mouth.”

“Magnus…”

“Don’t argue, let me get you off. I’m just too spent to blow you properly or even give you a handjob.” Magnus wasn’t kidding, he felt that he would collapse into an exhausted sleep if he so much as lifted his arm right now. “Angel, please, it would make me feel better about you spending the last who knows how long getting me off.”

“Magnus…”

“Stop repeating and do it, you’re going to ruin the moment.” Alec looked at him and Magnus sent him a pouting, pleading look. “Come on pretty boy, you can’t expect to have that much fun blowing me and then not let me have some fun of my own.”

Alec looked reluctant at the thought of what Magnus wanted him to do, but climbed up his body anyway. Positioning himself, he nearly died as Magnus looked up at him and opened his mouth, _waiting for Alec to fuck his mouth._

“Come on sexy, just sink in and use my mouth. Please? Fuck me, take what you want, I promise I can handle it, I just want your cock in my-” Alec cut him off by thrusting into Magnus’ mouth. He knew he wouldn’t last long; he’d been hard since their shower and he’d been so close to cumming so many times. If Magnus hadn’t asked him to hold his hips down, he probably would’ve been able to get himself off. But, this, this was so much better than giving himself a handjob. 

He threw his head back and groaned at the feeling of sliding into Magnus’ mouth. Remembering his words about not having a gag reflex, Alec pushed himself deeper, although not all the way before pulling back out and thrusting in again. The hot, wet cavern that was Magnus’ throat and mouth were incredible and Alec could already feel the orgasm that had slowly been building all night getting closer. Watching his dick sink into Magnus’ open mouth was so hot, it was a wonder he wasn’t choking, gag reflex or not. His movements sped up a bit and grew erratic but Magnus’ hands were now on his ass, pushing him balls deep into his mouth. 

“Fuck!” He thrust into his mouth a few more times, unbelieving of the fact that Magnus had practically begged him to fuck his mouth and get himself off. Pushing all the way in, he stopped momentarily, relishing in the feeling of the head of his cock butting against the back of Magnus throat. He swore as Magnus stared into his eyes and moaned, sending vibrations through his cock before an evil glint appeared in those gorgeous golden green orbs a moment before Magnus swallowed heavily. The feeling of the muscles in Magnus’ throat contracting around his dick had Alec calling out Magnus’ name as his release poured down Magnus’ throat.

His thighs now shaking, he quickly pulled out and moved his body back down and over Magnus’ so he could connect their lips. They could taste each other on their tongues and Alec sucked on Magnus’ bottom lip before biting down and then soothing his tongue over it. Magnus’ licked into his mouth and their tongues danced together, tasting themselves as their flavors intermingled in their mouths. 

Eventually Alec pulled away to nuzzle his nose against Magnus’ whispering “I love you,” and letting his breath dance over his lover’s lips. 

Magnus grinned, “I love you too, darling,” he murmured as he moved his face lower, breathing in the scent of Alec’s neck. 

Laughing at his boyfriend’s obsession with smelling him, he pulled out of the loose embrace of his lover’s arms. He felt his heart melt at the sound of Magnus whimpering as he moved away.

“Alec…” he whined.

“Don’t _Alec_ me,” he laughed as he walked into the bathroom and used a wet washcloth to wipe himself down before walking back into the room and running it gently across the dried cum on Magnus’ stomach from his first orgasm. He walked it back to the bathroom and tossed it in the sink before moving back into the room.

“Stop.” Alec paused at the request, grinning when he noticed Magnus’ eyes running appreciatively over his body. 

“Okay you can come back to bed now Alexander,” his boyfriend pleaded sweetly, holding the covers back. 

Alec laughed as he turned off the light and climbed into bed laying back and holding out his arm so Magnus could position himself. “So now you’re using ‘Alec’ as a weapon against me, huh?”

“Never,” Magnus murmured as he cuddled into Alec’s side throwing an arm over his chest and pillowing his head on his shoulder, sighing in contentment as Alec’s arm wrapped around him. 

Pulling up the comforter over their bodies Alec relaxed. “I love falling asleep with you in my arms at night.” Magnus was about to agree when he continued, “when you’re fully sated and content because of the amazing orgasms I can coax out of that gorgeous body of yours.”

“Oh, cocky are we?”

“Are you telling me I have a reason not to be, after tonight?” He asked. Earlier he’d been nervous about not being good for Magnus, but the constant onslaught of sexy noises and ‘Alexanders’ that had fallen from his boyfriend’s mouth as he walked him through his first blowjob had more than reassured him as to how Magnus had felt about. Not to mention how hard and how long he’d cum for, despite already having orgasmed not too long before. 

“Of course not angel, you were amazing, I knew you would be.” Alec smiled softly in the darkness, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s hair. 

“Thank you Magnus.”

“For what darling?” Magnus asked sleepily. 

“For everything. For loving me. For teaching me. For not judging me and being so accepting of every part of me.” _For making every single dream I’ve ever had come true,_ he added silently. 

“Oh my sweet love, it’s what you deserve and I hate the fact that anyone ever made you believe for one second that you deserved any less.” Magnus nuzzled into Alec’s neck, tightening his hold around his chest as he pressed a sweet, tender skin to his throat. 

“Still, thank you.”

“Then I suppose you’re welcome. Now, go to sleep angel.” Alec tilted his boyfriend’s chin up, planting a loving but chaste kiss to his exhausted boyfriend’s mouth before closing his eyes and succumbing to the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay lovelies I hope that you enjoyed your weekly dose of fluffy smutty Malec! Also! I'm going to be posting the first chapter of a new Malec fanfic called "When Life Gives You Lemons," set in the Shadowhunter universe so PLEASE go check it out! As always drop me a kudos or a comment to let me know what you think! xoxo


	18. Rewards and Responsibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright and we're back! We've got more of Alec's bucket list items to cross off soooooo ice skating it is! And sorry not sorry but I couldn't help but throw in a bit more smut for ya'll at the beginning of the chapter 😏 ANYWHO I also want to thank you all for the absolutely AMAZING response to my new fic -When Life Gives You Lemons (which heads up I'm going to be changing the title with next update which will probs be later tonight or tomorrow). Seriously you guys, the feedback already as been amazing and it has like a shit ton of comments and kudos for a one chapter WIP that's been up for less than a week. I also have so many ideas floating around for other fics I want to write but I promise I'll finish this one before I start another ahaha But honestly, I love ya'll and your dedication to my fics- you're amazing! Anyway enjoy! xoxo

_Sunday December 30th_

Magnus woke up slowly, his mind and body becoming incrementally more awake with each minute that passed by. He was aware of a heavy, but not unpleasant weight on top of him. For the briefest second he was confused, until one word flashed through his brain. _Alexander._ The name filled his heart with so much love, tenderness, happiness and fulfillment. The past four days had flown by in the blink of an eye. He couldn’t remember a time where he’d felt so light or free or joyous. They’d spent almost every waking and sleeping moment together, and every moment had been perfect. Today Alec was going to teach him how to ice-skate and later they were going with his family to the Holiday Concert. 

Ah yes, Alec’s family. Family. An elusive concept for someone like Magnus Bane, something he’d never had, never allowed himself to truly hope for, despite his sometimes gut-clenching desire for one. And yet Alec’s family seemed to welcome him with open and completely accepting arms. 

Izzy had insisted on taking Magnus to her Alicante office in the city two days ago and it had been a wonderful time. They’d laughed and drank coffee in the empty building as she walked him through the halls, lined with framed pictures of some of her most well-renowned pieces. She’d taken him to her office to show him some of her designs for her spring line and he’d pointed out little things here and there that he thought could really give the pieces a bit more pop. He’d delighted in the spark in her eye when he made a suggestion that she particularly enjoyed. 

Max had taken a particularly strong liking to him, and Magnus was more than happy to indulge him when he wanted to teach him a new chess strategy or needed a hand reaching the books on the higher shelves in the Shakespeare section of the library. 

Jace was perhaps the most surprising. He was a cocky, self-assured, loud-mouthed brash asshole, that was for sure. The exact type of person that Magnus usually despised. He didn’t know if it was because of how clear his love and support for Alec was, or if it was something else, but he actually liked him. A lot. As a man who usually dealt with lawyers, and businessmen and other… less straightforward types; he found Jace’s presence somewhat refreshing. They’d spent a snowy evening in the cinema watching re-runs of his team’s games earlier in the season and he’d picked Magnus’ brain for his thoughts and ideas. Eventually Magnus had given in to Alec’s increasingly dirty and needy texts, and he’d spent the evening fucking Alec in the solarium under the starry night sky over and over. God what a night that had been. Although last night? _Fuckkkk._

He heard Alec mumble something in his sleep, and Magnus finally opened his eyes, putting his musings on the backburner in favor of taking in the delicious sight of his boyfriend. Still sound asleep, Alec’s head was resting on his chest, tilted up as if he’d fallen asleep staring at Magnus’ face. His dark, thick eyelashes fluttered delicately over those beautiful pale, perfect cheekbones of his. His face was peaceful, and his lips were plump and pink, practically begging to be kissed. His arm was thrown over Magnus waist, his hand curled, holding onto him, and his leg was intertwined with Magnus. Magnus had quickly picked up on the fact that his boyfriend, who often came off as somewhat cold, tense, serious and business-like to others, was actually just a big softie. A big softie who thrived on physical affection and cuddling. He seemed to generally prefer having Magnus in his arms, but once in a while, he liked to be held. Either way, as someone who had been starved of human contact and attention for much of their life, Magnus was only too happy to comply. 

He brushed his hand through the black fringe falling across Alec’s forehead, before running his finger up his cheekbone and down the side of his jaw. He relished in the freedom of being able to touch the magnificent man that he’d spent so long pining for. He loved the feeling of knowing that he was the person that Alec wanted to share his life and his family with. The person he wanted to fall asleep holding, and wake up wrapped around. The person he wanted to love, and give his virginity to, and be his first everything. He was so perfect. Everything was perfect. 

Except…

He knew it shouldn’t be a big deal, it really wasn’t that big of a deal. And he didn’t really care enough to ever make a fuss about it, but he couldn’t deny the fact that he wanted it, his body craved it. Sex with Alexander was amazing, better than Magnus had had with anyone else, especially now that Alec was growing more confident and skilled with each day that passed. In fact, there was so much sex that Magnus sometimes had trouble keeping up. 

It seemed that after going so long without it, Alec wanted to make up for lost time. Every night, every morning, sometimes in the shower, various times throughout the day, various rooms around the house. He was insatiable, they’d only been together for less than a week and yet the amount of sex they were having was crazy. And so so good. Except, even though Alec had expressed interest in it before, he still had yet to top, or give any indication that he wanted to. Which was fine, Magnus knew a lot of men had an obvious preference. But as much as enjoyed topping, he also craved being topped by Alec. He found himself fantasizing about Alec fucking him for a change. Alec had fingered him once, briefly, while he’d been blowing him in between the stacks in the library, and Magnus had so desperately wished he’d replace his finger with his cock and just shove him up against the wall and take him. 

Fuck, just thinking about it had his morning wood, which was currently trapped under Alec’s stomach, fully hardening. 

As he brushed his hand through Alec’s soft hair, he saw Alec’s eye twitch, and his breathing began to grow shallow, indicating that he was beginning to wake up. Continuing to weave his fingers through his hair, Magnus peppered soft kisses across his boyfriend’s pale skin. Alec began to squirm slightly as he made soft noises in his throat, his fingers tightened on Magnus’ waist. When his lips parted slightly to allow a soft puff of air through, Magnus couldn’t help himself. He slanted his mouth over his boyfriend’s, nibbling softly at his lips and moving against him until he felt Alec begin to respond. He continued kissing him, running his nails along his arm until Alec pulled away slightly. 

Those bright blue eyes clouded with lingering sleepiness blinked up at him. “So beautiful,” he breathed as he stared at Magnus, and the fact that those were his first thoughts was almost to much for Magnus to believe. 

As if he hadn’t even realized what he just said, he yawned before whispering “morning Mags.” Alec’s voice was gruff and hoarse but gentle and loving and it filled Magnus’ heart with so much love. Magnus pecked him quickly on the lips again. 

“Good morning darling.” Alec wrapped his arms tighter around Magnus, snuggling farther into him and nuzzling into his neck. Morning Alec was one of his favorite Alec’s. With everyone els,e he was moody and bad-tempered until he’d had his morning coffee. With Magnus he was sleepy, and tender and cuddly, like a big teddy bear who said whatever was on his mind without thinking and didn’t think twice about his actions. It was adorable.

“I love you,” he hummed against his throat. 

“I love you more.”

“No!” Argued Alec outraged, “that’s not possible.” Magnus chuckled but didn’t push the matter farther. 

“Alright love,” he acquiesced, rubbing his back soothingly. “So, are you ready to teach me how to ice skate?”

“Mhmm can’t wait. But in a bit.” He murmured; his face still pressed into Magnus’ neck. “Not yet.”

“No, you need to wake up first,” Magnus agreed in a teasing, loving tone as he tightened his hold on Alec, indicating that he wanted him to take his time doing so, whilst remaining in bed and on top of him. 

Alec _giggled?_ He could honestly say he’d never imagined such a sound coming from his boyfriend’s mouth. 

“Well I think one of us is already painfully awake,” Alec murmured into his neck as he shifted slightly and wrapped his hand around Magnus’ hard cock. 

“Alexander…” he trailed off as his lover began working his hand up and down Magnus’ length. His face still buried in his neck, his leg still intertwined with Magnus’ and his other hand still clutching onto his waist. 

“Are you excited for the concert tonight?” Alec murmured against his skin, continuing a conversation as though he wasn’t currently getting his boyfriend off. 

“Alexander- Fuck! Darling,” he gasped as Alec began to work his mouth over the skin of his throat, alternating between teasing it with his teeth, pressing his lips against it and lapping at it with his tongue. 

“What were you thinking about that got you so hard anyway?” his breath was hot against Magnus skin as he twisted his hand along the base of his cock pulling another moan from his throat.

“You,” Magnus panted, “are far too good at this oh!” He gasped again as Alec pressed his thumb into his slit before letting go of his waist to fondle his balls. 

“You didn’t answer my question.” He ran his fingers teasingly down the length causing Magnus to buck his hips up slightly. Alec adjusted by forming a ring with his fingers around his dick. Magnus’ hips thrust into it as Alec stroked the sensitive skin behind his balls causing Magnus to arch his back, 

“Darling, I’m going to-”

“Come for my baby,” his boyfriend instructed as he sunk his teeth into Magnus’ skin and ran his finger underneath the tip of his head. Magnus’ body obeyed Alec’s command and he felt his release wash through him and coat Alec’s hand and their stomachs. He sagged back against the bed and Alec soothed the skin he’d bitten with his tongue before he tilted his face up in a silent request. 

Magnus grinned softly and tilted his head to bring their lips together. He basked in his post-orgasmic glow as Alec moved his mouth over Magnus’ kissing him like a man in love. Magnus ran his nails down Alec’s side and back as he sighed into the kiss, letting his boyfriend take what he wanted as he swept his tongue into Magnus’ mouth, lapping and twisting around his own tongue. Eventually Alec pulled away and rested his head back on Magnus’ chest, letting his eyes flutter close

“Well thank you for that angel. I have to admit you’re spoiling me slightly.”

“Oh?” Alec’s eyes were still closed but he wrapped his clean hand back around Magnus and curling up tighter against the man. Making no move to indicate that he had any desire to get up and clean himself off. 

“You’ve gotten me off every morning for the past four days. Talk about a good morning.”

Alec chuckled against his skin, “most of the time I’m just returning the favor. But if you want me to stop just let me know.”

“Please do not,” he laughed, nails running over the bare skin of Alec's lower back, just over the swell of the top of his ass. “But would you like me to return the favor for you, pretty boy?” he flirted, trailing his hand lower and cupping Alec's ass. 

“Mm as much as it pains me to admit, after the _four_ orgasms you managed to milk out of me last night, I need just a bit more recovery time.”

“Old man,” scoffed Magnus playfully.

“Hey, who’re you calling old? You do realize the next big milestone for me is 30, whereas yours is 40.”

Magnus gasped, “excuse you,” he slapped Alec’s ass playfully. “You don’t seem to mind benefitting from my experience.”

“Well that’s true. Who knew a man could cum from nipple stimulation alone?”

Magnus smirked, “well thanks to last night, we both now know that you can. At least you can’t say I’m losing my magic touch with my age.”

“No handsome, even in your old age you’re still quite magical. They do say some things get better with age,” Alec laughed as he pressed a kiss to the skin of Magnus’ chest. 

“What a lovely sentiment darling, but we’ll see if you still feel that way when I’m seventy and a burden.”

“Mags you do realize you’re not _that_ much older than me,” Alec laughed. “Besides, in no world would you ever be a burden. I will love you my entire life, and I will spend every day of that time taking care of you.”

Magnus’ heart clenched almost painfully. 

“How are you real?” He whispered in wonder.

Alec merely chuckled again, pressing another kiss to his skin as he hiked his leg higher up on Magnus and tightening his hold around his waist. They laid in perfect silence, hands occasionally brushing through soft strands of hair, lips finding their way to silky skin, hands tracing gentle, soothing patterns. Both content to hold onto each other just a little while longer, dozing in and out of consciousness wrapped in their shared cocoon of comfort and warmth and love. 

***

“You’re not going to let me fall, right?” Now that Magnus was actually faced with learning how to skate, on a frozen-over lake no less, he felt quite a bit of trepidation.

“Baby I can’t make any promises, but I’ll do my very best to keep you on your feet for as much of this as possible,” Alec laughed. 

Bundled up in their winter jackets, hats, gloves and scarfs, feet fitted into clunky skates that did not at all feel comfortable on Magnus’ feet, they were standing at the edge of the lake. Magnus folded his arms around himself as he watched Alec step onto the ice and hold his arms out. 

“Come on, love!”

“Umm… why don’t you skate around a minute. Show me what I’m supposed to be doing.”

“You know I can tell when you’re stalling,” he chuckled with a raised eyebrow before ceding to Magnus’ request. Magnus watched as his boyfriend glided effortlessly across the ice, skating in circles and figure 8’s and any other number of patterns. Carving swirling patterns in the just moments ago pristine ice with the blade of his skates. He made it look effortless, like he was flying across the ice, it was beautiful. His huge, hulking 6 foot 3 inch boyfriend looked unimaginably graceful as he moved across the ice before skating his way back and standing in front of Magnus, hands on his hips. 

“Ready?”

“No.”

“Come on Mags, you can do it. Let me teach you for a change. Please!” The begging tone of his lover’s voice combined with the wide eyes and the pouty mouth didn’t take long to get to him. 

“Fine.” He sighed taking a few steps forward. He hesitantly placed one skate on the ice before Alec was gliding up to him and grabbing his hands to steady him when he noticed him wobbling. Stepping onto the ice with his other foot, he immediately felt himself lose his balance and would’ve fell straight on his ass if Alec hadn’t been quick to wrap his arm around his waist and pull him into his body. 

He clung to the strong body holding him up and teased, “well, I think I quite enjoy skating,” as he stared into a pair of bright blue eyes. 

Alec pecked his lips, leaving Magnus whining when he tried to deepen the kiss and Alec refused, “I hate to break it to you gorgeous, but you’re not even standing on your own, let alone skating.”

Magnus pouted, “well when you say it like that…”

“Ah Mags I’m just teasing; you’re going to be great! You’re a dancer, your body is used to the smooth, precise, movements. Once you get a hang of it I’m sure you’ll be a natural.” Magnus just looked at him, completely unimpressed with his pep talk. Obviously, he needed a different strategy. 

“Alright, how about for every step of progress you make, you get a kiss.”

“Oh! Is Aldertree here too?” Alec’s jaw dropped in shock. 

“Not. Funny.” With a smirk he let go of Magnus and skated backwards a tad, letting the man fall on his ass on the ice. 

“Alexander Lightwood! You did not just drop me on my ass in the middle of a frozen lake!”

“Magnus Bane! You did not just joke about kissing another man. And my arch-nemesis no less.”

“Arch nemesis? Isn’t that a little over dramatic?” Magnus chuckled from where he still sat on the frozen surface. 

“Are you laughing at me?” Alec narrowed his eyes before slowly smirking. “Alright then, why don’t you get up without my help. Go ahead.” He gestured with his hand, cocking a hip as though he had all the time in the world. His stunning boyfriend just glared at him before huffing, he didn’t even get one skate firmly planted before it was sliding out from under him and he was back on his ass. 

Alec laughed and let himself enjoy the picture of his usually so perfectly coordinated and elegant best friend fall onto his ass over and over.

“Alexander,” Magnus eventually whined after failing to get back up on his feet for the 7th time in a row. “Help me.”

“Hmm…” Alec pretended to think about. 

“I’m sorry, I won’t joke about kissing Aldertree again.”

“Damn straight,” Alec growled as he skated back to his boyfriend holding his hands out. Magnus grasped them and he pulled him back onto his feet. Magnus automatically pressed himself closer, clinging to his apparently skilled skater of a boyfriend. Suddenly Alec was enjoying this even more. 

“Do I still get a kiss every time I make progress?” The hope and excited glint in his eyes had Alec huffing a laugh and shaking his head. 

“Of course.”

Magnus clapped his hands together without thinking and wobbled slightly before gasping and reaching back out for the hands that were already holding onto him. He smiled sheepishly up at Alec and his heart melted slightly. 

“Okay! So, what first?”

“Alright, let’s start small okay? I’m going to hold your waist and push you along slightly so you can get the feel of being on your feet.” Alec positioned himself slightly behind Magnus skating forward slowly. After a while he said, “Hold your arms out. Good, get your balance. There you go.” 

Magnus felt himself growing slightly more relaxed, steadier on his feet as he got used to the feeling of skating on ice. He felt more balanced as well, enjoying the cold air in his face and the feel of Alec’s gloved hands around his waist as he took his time skating them around the lake. Eventually Alec asked, 

“Okay, how do you feel baby?”

“Good! I feel steadier.”

“Perfect, I’m going to let go and I want you to try balancing on your own okay?”

“Wait!” Alec pulled them to a stop and searched his face. 

“What?”

“Don’t I get a kiss?” Magnus pouted. Alec chuckled and quickly pressed his lips to Magnus’ before pulling away just as quickly. 

“What was that? Hardly a kiss.”

“Bigger steps get you better kisses.”

“That wasn’t part of the deal.”

“You and your damn deals,” Magnus murmured. 

“If I recall correctly, my deals work out pretty well for you. Pretty sure you enjoyed that first blowjob I gave you. Not to mention last night, you enjoyed torturing me.”

“Yeah, the amount of times I had you cumming certainly spoke of how I was apparently torturing you,” Magnus rolled his eyes. 

“You’re right, I suppose four orgasms is just as positive an outcome for me as it was for you.”

“I would hope so. And Christ Alexander, would you stop trying to distract me with talk about sex.”

“Well it’s working isn’t it?” laughed Alec. Magnus looked down and realized Alec was no longer holding onto him and he was standing by himself! And not falling on his ass, which was a definitive improvement from where he’d been 25 minutes ago. 

“It worked!” 

“Of course it did! I knew it would. You’re doing so good. Time for a reward.” Alec grabbed his wrist pulling him into his body and kissing him, this time harder, although not as deep as either of them really wanted to. He moved his lips over Magnus’ massaging them with his own before gliding away and skating a circle around Magnus. 

“What’s next?” Magnus asked excitedly. 

“Are you finally getting into this?!” Alec asked, happy to see his love enjoying himself. He’d been a little hesitant that Magnus would actually enjoy this based on his obvious apprehension earlier. 

“Yes! I’m going to be outskating you in no time.”

“Alright, easy tiger,” laughed Alec, “let’s get you actually moving on your own first.” He skated so that he was facing Magnus, arms outstretched so that if he fell, he’d be able to easily catch him. “Alright I want you to take little marching steps towards me. And once you’re comfortable with that we’ll start scooping and gliding a bit.”

“Scooping and gliding?”

“Don’t worry, we’ll get there. Alright little marching steps towards me, come on.”

Magnus took a few steps forward, wobbling and flaying his arms out to catch himself. Alec smiled and murmured encouraging words as they moved across the ice. Magnus slowly began to grow more and more confident with his tiny marching steps, although he did have to occasionally grab Alec’s hands to steady himself. 

Alec couldn’t help but grin at the determined look on Magnus’ face, eyebrows furrowed in concentration and a tiny frown relaying his seriousness regarding the task. Although he was pleased to note that the frown flipped upside down into a pleased smile every time Alec praised him and told him how well he was doing and how proud he was. 

“That’s it love, you’re doing so well baby.”

“I like it you know.”

“Skating?”

“Well that to. But I like that that you have pet names for me.”

“You do?”

“Yeah.”

“I wasn’t really sure. I know it’s more your thing, but I like the way they sound.”

“I generally call other people “dear” or “biscuit” or other little meaningless things. But I couldn’t help all the ones that seemed to fit you so perfectly. I always wanted someone to give me a pet name, but no one ever seemed to care enough.”

“Mags…” he hated it when he said things like that. When his insecurity and self-loathing seemed to take over. “Baby, there are so so many people that love you. And I love you.”

“I know, darling. And honestly, that’s all I need,” Magnus smiled at him and Alec was hit by just how much those words meant. 

“Shit, that reminds me, I still have another present that I never gave you. But Mags, I love you so much, if you want I’ll come up with every pet name in the book to show you how much I love you.”

“Honestly blue eyes, I know you love me. And I love you so much. And you can come up with whatever nickname you want and I will adore it. Just like I adore you.” Magnus smiled softly before wobbling slightly, his brief loss of balance bringing them both back to the task at hand. 

Magnus continued his little steps across the ice but after a few minutes, he grew a little too eager. Overestimating how fast he could march, and eager to move faster, he overstepped and ended up falling forward. Alec was there to catch him and planted a warm kiss on the cold tip of his nose before announcing he was ready to move to the next step. 

“Um, did you miss the part where I almost just fell on my ass again?”

“You almost fell because you were comfortable on your feet and wanted to go faster, which means you’re ready to learn the next step that will let you go faster.” He smiled brilliantly to encourage him. “Okay?”

“Okay.” Magnus nodded decisively. 

“Alright so imagine riding scooter and I want you to take short little scooter steps with one foot at a time, switching from foot to foot. Like this.” Alec let go and slowly showed Magnus what he wanted him to do. “And then we’ll add the glides, like this and…” he demonstrated. 

“And then we’re skating!”

“Exactly! Ready babe?”

“No.”

“No?”

“You owe me a kiss.”

“That I do,” Alec smirked before crashing their lips together. He wrapped his arms around Magnus tightly and, making sure to keep their skates apart, he worked them through a figure 8, continuing to kiss him as the wind whipped past them. 

“Damn,” Magnus said breathlessly when Alec stopped and broke the kiss. “They really do get better.” 

“Only for you sexy,” Alec teased. “Okay, now are you ready?”

“Ready!” Magnus excitedly attempted to mimic Alec’s movements, and promptly fell forward onto his knees. “Ouch!”

“Mags!” Alec came skating back, “Are you okay?” He moved to pull Magnus back up but was stopped with a hand in the air. 

“I can do it myself.”

“Ah… my little baby all growing up,” Alec crooned. 

“Just tell me how to do it,” Magnus rolled his eyes but grinned. 

“Alright hands on the ground while you’re kneeling. And then bring one skate in between your hands, and then the other, and then push yourself up.”

Magnus pushed himself up, but lost his balance at the last-minute grabbing onto Alec to keep himself upright.

“Alright I gotcha babe, good job! That was a great first try!”

“You sure are a very encouraging teacher,” Magnus smiled as they moved back into position and he tried again, this time holding onto Alec’s hands as he got used to the new movements. 

“Only with you. Raj asked me to teach him how to skate once and I lost patience after five minutes.”

“Goodie, another thing I can rub in his face if I ever have the unfortunate mis-pleasure of having to endure his company again.”

“Glad to know you despise my ex almost as much as I do.”

“Correction, more than you do. He got five years with you; I’ve had less than a week.” At Alec’s look he continued, “I know, I know darling. But still, can’t blame me for wishing we were five years in instead of less than a week.”

“Try adding the glide now,” Alec instructed, grinning as Magnus did so almost effortlessly before asking “Why?”

“Why do I wish we were five years in instead?”

“Yeah.” He responded, shocked when Magnus blushed. “Mags, are you blushing?” Alec asked incredulously. 

“Ask me that question again some other time,” he mumbled, still blushing and refusing to make eye contact. 

“Magnus?”

“Alexander, please just drop it for now.”

“Alright, but obviously this seems to elicit a strong reaction to you, so we will be talking about this later.”

“Fine.” Magnus responded before dropping Alec’s hands and gliding forward. 

“Magnus!”

“You’re right. Now that I have the basics down, this isn’t so bad!” He was nowhere near Alec’s level of skating, but he could hold his own and move at a decent speed for now. Alec showed him how to stop and they practiced skating and stopping until Magnus had it down flawlessly. 

After Magnus stopped for the last time, Alec pulled him back into his chest and wrapped his arms around his waist before tilting his head down and connecting their mouths. He kissed Magnus deeply, tenderly and passionately, pouring everything he felt for his boyfriend through his mouth and into the kiss. He worked their mouths together for a few moments before swiping his tongue over his boyfriend’s soft lips, demanding entrance. When Magnus opened his mouth, their tongues danced together, and Magnus nibbled slightly on Alec’s bottom lip before taking it in his mouth and sucking on it. They continued to kiss until Alec tightened his hold on Magnus and picked him up, skating him in a circle and spinning him through the air, pulling a joyous laugh from Magnus’ mouth as he threw his head back and opened his arms wide. 

Eventually he put him down and Magnus brushed a lingering kiss to his jaw. Alec smiled and held out his hand, “skate with me my love?”

Magnus clasped their gloved hands together, “Always, darling.” Hands clasped they skated across the frozen expanse of the lake, one still a bit slower and unsteadily, the other always ready to catch him. The happiness and love clearly illustrated both in their mutual love of simply existing and being together, and in the laughter that the wind carried all the way across the lake. 

***

“Robert dear, come look at this.” Maryse stood at the window of her husband’s study, the panes opened to let in the cold winter wind. She watched her son skate across the ice, something she hadn’t seen him do since he was young. Even from here she could see the lightness and freedom with which he carried his frame as he basked in the glow of the beautiful man beside him. 

“I do believe that our son has found his soulmate,” Robert murmured happily as Maryse Lightwood relaxed into the embrace of her husband as his arms surrounded her. 

“As his mother I always hoped, but… he was such a troubled, withdrawn boy. So much self-doubt and self-loathing.”

“He always did seem to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders.”

“And yet now…”

“Now it seems he’s found the one person in the world that brings out all the best and brightest parts of himself.”

“Oh Robert, he’s so happy, so in love.”

“Magnus is a wonderful man. And it’s clear he loves Alec fiercely. Maryse, do you think it’s time…?” He trailed off, watching the smaller of the two figures almost fall while the larger caught him in his arms effortlessly, kissing him shamelessly in the middle of the broad white expanse. 

Maryse took in the scene. She’d doubted whether her son would ever even be able to open his heart and allow himself to have what he wanted, let alone be comfortable to act on it so unapologetically. She’d also picked up early on that Magnus seemed to shoulder his own demons, and it was clear they complemented each other perfectly. They made each other better, stronger, happier. 

“Yes dear, I think it’s time we paid a visit to the Lightwood family vault.” She smiled as she watched them link hands and skate off across the glittering white horizon. 

***

“Do you think we can do that again?”

“You had fun then?” Alec asked hopefully as they trudged up to the house, hand in hand.

“Of course darling!” Magnus exclaimed squeezed his hand. “I’m sorry I couldn’t stay out longer, but I really am freezing.” 

Alec wrapped his arm around Magnus, pulling him into his warmth and rubbing his hands over Magnus’. “Baby don’t apologize, we’ve been out for almost four hours anyway. We have to leave in a couple hours for the concert so we can relax for a bit before getting ready.”

“Thanks for teaching me how to ice skate Alexander,” Magnus said quietly.

“Thank you for being willing to learn,” Alec planted a kiss on Magnus’ freezing nose before pulling away and rubbing it with his own. 

Walking up the steps to the front of the manor, one of the footmen moved to open the door and they walked through. 

“I’m hungry.” 

“Same, and cold, let’s scrounge up something from the kitchen.” Magnus led the way, digging through the cupboards. 

“You know we have a cook.” Alec watched fondly, leaning against a counter and crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Please. I don’t need a cook.” Magnus held up a can of chicken noodle soup and a loaf of sourdough bread triumphantly before heading to the fridge and bending down to root around. “I have you,” he smirked over his shoulder. Alec couldn’t help but notice how nice Magnus’ ass looked in those tight skinny jeans of his. 

“Oh, how convenient for you,” laughed Alec. “Care to tell me what I’m cooking for you?”

Magnus spun around holding up a block of cheddar cheese, “grilled cheese and chicken noodle soup of course.”

“Of course.” He grinned, pushing off the counter to pull out a pot and can opener, prepping the soup. “You know I could’ve cooked you a real meal,” he added as he pulled out a griddle and moved to grab the butter dish.

“Promise you’ll cook us dinner sometimes back in New York?” Magnus pleaded as he finished slicing the cheese and hopped up on the counter next to the stove.

“I’ll cook you anything you want, anytime you want it, love.” His boyfriend grinned and grabbed his sweater, pulling him in for a brief kiss for pushing him away again. 

“Don’t let my grilled cheese burn!”

“Then don’t distract me!” 

Magnus grinned and leaned back propping himself up on his arms and watching Alec work. “I can’t help it if you find me distracting.”

Rolling his eyes Alec moved to the other side of the kitchen to grab a covered metal tray and some dishes. 

Alec ladled the now-boiling soup into two bowls, and flipped the grilled cheeses onto the plates before grabbing some spoons and napkins and covering it. 

“Come on you free loader. Your lunch is done,” he teased picking up the tray and gesturing for Magnus to follow him back to his room. 

“Free loader? I’m insulted. I pay quite well.”

“Oh really? In what? Quips and fashion advice.”

“Please, I deal in a _much_ more coveted currency. Although my jokes and my fashion advice are in high demand.”

Alec rolled his eyes and let Magnus hold the bedroom door open for him. 

“And what is this highly coveted currency?”

“Um…orgasms and kisses?” joked Magnus pulling a full-bodied laugh from Alec’s mouth. He set the tray down on the coffee table, pulling it closer to the couch in front of the fire and grabbing a throw blanket from the back. 

“Come on babe, you’re still cold to the touch,” he draped the large blanket around his shoulders and sat down on the couch holding the other end out for Magnus. 

“Hold on just a moment angel,” Magnus said as he grabbed his iPad and stylus from Alec’s desk before climbing into the warm fuzzy embrace of his boyfriend and the blanket he held. Alec crossed his legs and pulled the tray forward, balancing it on his lap and handing Magnus his grilled cheese. 

“Mmmm so good, blue eyes,” he groaned around a mouth of grilled cheese before swallowing and moving in for some soup. 

“It’s canned soup and grilled cheese, but glad you’re enjoying it Mags,” laughed Alec as he spooned some soup in his mouth. 

“I’ve never had someone cook for me before,” Magnus said shyly looking at Alec through his lashes.

“You’ve never… what? Are you serious?” Seeing Magnus’ affirmative nod, Alec’s jaw dropped. 

“Haven’t you been in like 17 actual relationships? Not to mention, all the...not serious ones?”

Magnus shrugged, avoiding his eyes. 

“Well, I suppose that works in my favor because anything, even canned soup, is a step up from nothing,” Alec joked. “Plus, like I said, I would cook for you every day if you wanted me to.”

“Do you have a signature recipe?” Magnus asked curiously as he finished the last of his grilled cheese and picked up the bowl of soup. 

“I do make some mean ricotta and spinach stuffed alfredo shells.”

“Really?”

“Yup, why?”

“Will you make them for me when we go back to New York?”

“Of course, baby.” Alec set their now-empty dishes on the try and pulled Magnus closer. “We’ll go all out for our first full night as boyfriends back in the U.S. We can break out a nice bottle of wine, I’ll make the shells and some garlic bread and maybe some balsamic glazed green beans. Bring you roses and cover every surface in the room with candles…” he trailed off to see Magnus’ beautiful eyes shining up at him. Alec could feel the love pouring off of him. 

“You would do that for me?”

“I would do anything for you,” Alec smiled nuzzling into his boyfriend’s silky hair and mentally catalogued his promise for when they got back to New York.

“Could we cuddle on the couch afterwards and fall asleep watching the Notebook?” Magnus knew Alec hated the Notebook and he wouldn’t actually make him watch it but, 

“If that’s what you want, absolutely.” Alec moved his mouth down the side of Magnus’ face to press a soft kiss onto his nose. “Anything you ever want Magnus, I will do anything I can to give it to you. I love you.”

“Just you, my angel, I just want you. And I love you too Alexander.” Alec grinned at his words. No one outside of his family had ever wanted him just for him. For his money, his title, even his looks perhaps, but never just him. Yes, Magnus seemed to enjoy when Alec took him out to a nice restaurant or bought him expensive presents. But he also made it clear he’d be perfectly happy without them, to simply spend his days ice-skating and cuddling and walking hand in hand through the village. 

“What’ve you got to do?” Alec nodded towards the iPad on the couch after a few minutes of quiet snuggling as they regained full warmth in their bodies. 

“I have to read through a contract I promised I’d review and have back to a client after New Year’s,” he responded, moving to pick it up. “Do you mind?” 

“Of course not, love,” Magnus smiled and traced his thumb against Alec’s cheekbone before brushing back his hair and planting a soft kiss along his jawline. Alec leaned into his touch and smiled softly, grabbing a book he had on the side table. 

Alec shifted, stretching out so he was lying against the armrest and pulling Magnus in between his legs. He opened his book to pick up where he’d left off yesterday and read as Magnus started working through the contract, marking it up and writing comments in the margins.

An hour later, he finished the book and placed it back on the side table, peering over Magnus’ shoulder and noting that he was almost at the end of the contract. He grinned wickedly. 

He’d thought about waiting until tonight before broaching this subject, and hopefully getting his boyfriend’s agreement. But by the time they got back from the holiday concert it would be extremely late, or perhaps very very early. And Alec doubted Magnus would be up for it after a long day, they’d probably both be tired. Plus, he knew himself enough to know all he’d probably want is a hot cup of tea and a lazy snuggle. 

“Mags?”

“Yes darling?” He responded automatically, not looking up from his iPad as he scribbled something in the corner. 

“I think I’m going to run a bath, get warmed up and clean for tonight.”

“Alright love,” Magnus kept his eyes glued to his tablet but tilted his cheek towards Alec silently requesting a kiss which he was only too happy to provide. Having gotten what he wanted, Magnus sat up and curled into the other side of the couch, still not looking up but removing the obstacle of his weight so Alec could get up. He did so and walked into the bathroom, prepping the bath the same way he had last week when he’d run one for Magnus. _The same way Magnus had mentioned prepping it in that sexy little dream of his._

He stripped his clothes off, palming at his dick, growing more excited at the thought of acting on Magnus' dream. He groaned. He’d wanted to ask about topping for a while now, but every time they fucked, Magnus automatically went for the same position. Not that Alec minded it, quite the opposite. He _loved_ the feeling of Magnus inside of him. But he also craved the feeling of being sheathed inside of Magnus. He knew a part of Magnus must want it since he’d dreamed about it, and he was praying that this would be a good first step. His cock now fully hard, he headed over to the sink, grabbing the silicone, waterproof lube he’d quietly purchased when they went back to the village the other day while Magnus lingered in one of the clothing boutiques. Setting it next to the steaming, aromatic and now full tub, he turned the water off and headed back into the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHO REMEMBERS MAGNUS' BATHTUB DREAM?!!?!? Gear up because next chapter is getting hot and heavy. Seriously tho. If you don't like VERY explicit sex and language then don't read this. I mean the tags tried to warn you but our boys are just too in to each other to hold back soooo get ready because Alec is seriously thirsty for his man and Magnus is seriously turned on by confident demanding Alec and that's all the warning you're getting! Also any guesses on what this mysterious present is that Alec keeps mentioning? You know the drill lovelies- please drop me a comment or kudos to let me know you're still here and still enjoying and what your guesses on the final Christmas gift are! xoxo


	19. Dreams Recreated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright lovelies I'm back! As you can probably see I have pretty much finished mapping out the rest of the story and think it will be 26 chapters! (Chapter 26 as an epilogue of sorts). This chapter is mostly some delicious toe-curling smutty times and a bit of happy Malec fluff. But... keep your eyes peeled because we're gonna get a bit of foreshadowing as to some bumps in our boy's road! ALSO HUGE NEWS! So some of ya'll know I just graduated college in May. Well I got an amazing job in my field full time and I start at the end of the month BUT IT IS ALL THE WAY ACROSS THE COUNTRY. So I'm in the middle of chaos trying to get my life uprooted and moved to the opposite coasline in the next two weeks, and thus I'm very sorry that you had to wait almost the full week for the update. But this job offer came totally out of left field. Soooo I will be spending alot of time figuring that out in the next two weeks but I am still COMPLELTELY committed to making sure that my readers get at least a chapter update a week on both my fics for the next few weeks. So bare with me but I promise to keep updating for ya'll. Hope you all enjoy xoxo

Alec stood naked observing his boyfriend, his hip against the bathroom doorway, keeping his hand around his cock, moving it up and down it slowly. Magnus had snuggled back into the space that Alec had been previously occupying and had the blanket wrapped around him. His eyes were flitting over the screen in front of him, twirling the stylus in one hand absentmindedly, occasionally using it to jot down notes in the margins or cross something out. His brow was furrowed in concentration and his teeth were worrying his bottom lip, something Alec noticed he always did when he was focusing on work. He was so damn perfect. 

“You wanna come join me for a bath baby?”

“You go ahead love, I’ll join you when I’m done.” Magnus didn’t even glance up at him. Damn man and his commitment to his job. But if this was really important, and he had to get it done ASAP, Alec would wait. 

“Are you almost done?”

“Yes, just three more pages, should be done in about twenty minutes.”

“When do you need to have it done by?”

“Day after tomorrow.” Perfect, plenty of time then. 

“Can’t you finish it later if it will only take 20 minutes?”

“I’d rather do it now angel, I’m close, plus we have nothing else to do at the moment.”

“If you had something better to do, would you mind finishing it later?” He’d hoped to at least get Magnus’ eyes off of that screen, but still no such luck. 

“I suppose.”

“What about letting me do you?” Alec asked in a low voice, smirking when Magnus’ head _finally_ whipped up from his screen. 

He took in the stunning sight in front of him, his tall muscular drop-dead gorgeous boyfriend leaning against the doorway. Naked as the day he was born, practically radiating confidence, cock in hand, hard and huge and ready, and his lips painted into a sinful smirk as he stared at him with one eyebrow raised. 

“Shit Alexander…” 

“How about,” Alec started letting his desire drip into his voice and his want shine through his eyes, “We make one of those deals you love so much. You put down that contract, finish it later, or tomorrow or whenever. And in exchange, you let me help you recreate that dream you told me about.”

 _Fuck,_ thought Magnus, was Alec asking what he thinks he was asking. 

“Are you asking…?”

“If you’ll let me fuck you in the bathtub? Or rather, if you’ll ride my currently achingly hard dick in the tub? Yes.”

Magnus’ eyes dilated and he tossed his iPad to the side jumping up from the couch and stalking towards Alec. 

Alec faltered a step as Magnus literally _jumped_ him, crashing their lips together and wrapping his legs around Alec’s waist. Their mouths moved against each other quickly and roughly, both of their tongues fighting for dominance as Magnus bucked his hips into Alec. His body craved Alec, the feeling of Alec inside of him, of sharing yet another first with him. 

Alec squeezed his ass with one hand as the other ran up under his sweater, dragging his blunt nails over his lover’s nipples, relishing in the sound of Magnus moaning into his mouth. There was something shockingly hot about a fully clothed Magnus shamelessly humping against Alec’s naked body, desperate for him and the friction his body could provide.

Alec smirked and dropped him onto the floor, holding him up when Magnus’ wobbled unsteadily and breathed heavily. He saw Magnus’ dilated pupils widen in shock at abruptly being denied, and Alec noted with satisfaction the bulge in his trousers. 

“Now will you come join me?” He asked with a wink as he walked into the bathroom, the heat of Magnus’ intense gaze on his ass running through him as he walked away. 

Magnus focused on his breathing. Deep breath in, deep breath out. He was positive this man was going to be the death of him. He didn’t hesitate to follow Alec into the bathroom, admiring the muscles that rippled under his skin as the man moved to sit down on the chaise nonchalantly.

“Are you going to stand there and stare at me? Or start stripping?” Alec teased from where he sat, lying back with one leg stretched out and the other bent at the knee. One arm thrown against the back of the chaise and the other ghosting across his chest, stopping to tweak his own nipple experimentally. A low man left his throat and Magnus very much wanted to hear him making that noise when he sunk down onto his boyfriend. 

“Well darling, you know how much I like to admire pretty things,” Magnus retorted as he pulled his sweater over his head and began working on his pants. 

“But wouldn’t you like to admire it in a much more… hands on way?” Curse that man and the sinfully sexy smirk that had yet to drop from his equally sexy mouth. 

“I know I’ve told you this before Alexander,” started Magnus as he dropped his pants and stepped out of them, watching Alec’s pupils darken as his cock bobbed free. He walked up the steps slowly and then stepped gracefully into the hot water sinking down into it slowly and sitting at one end, throwing one arm over the edge of the tub and moving the other under the delicious smelling water to play with himself. “But I do love that you’re finally starting to grow more confident.”

“It can only be expected considering the praise and compliments that fall so effortlessly out of your mouth all day, every day.” Alec responded as he noted the way Magnus was staring at his crotch hungrily. It was still an exhilarating feeling knowing that it was him who had the power to get Magnus so worked up and turned on. Deciding to give the man what he obviously wanted, he stood up slowly and made his way up the steps and into the tub. 

“Yes, well you are quite impressive.” Alec watched with narrowed eyes as Magnus’ tongue darted out of his mouth to lick his lips as he voiced his thoughts. Alec glided through the water over to his boyfriend, standing above him, feet on either side of his thighs so that Magnus’ head was just about level with his crotch. Magnus moved his free hand into the water, gliding it up Alec’s calf and thigh, breaking through the surface to rest firmly on his hip. Alec grabbed Magnus’ chin and titled his face up murmuring huskily, “my eyes are up here, baby.”

Magnus’ pupils were blown wide with lust, swirling pools of gold with tiny specks of sparkling green. Had he mentioned how much he loved being manhandled by Alec? His dick twitched in his grasp and he pulled his hand away and out of the water. Keeping his gaze on his boyfriend’s luxuriously blue eyes, he ghosted his fingers over the throbbing length in front of him.

“Yes but this is just _so_ tempting.”

Alec batted his hand away and grasped his own erection, threading his fingers through Magnus’ hair and pulling back, the slight pain sending a rush of arousal through his body. Holding Magnus’ head in place and smirking down at the desire evident on his features he took his cock and ran the head of it over Magnus’ lips smearing his precum across the man’s plump mouth and watching his eyes widen and a moan spill from his slightly parted, now glossy lips. 

“Is this what you want?” Alec asked, his voice low and demanding. 

“Fuck yes,” breathed Magnus, his hot breath hitting the head of Alec’s dick causing the man to tighten his hold on Magnus’ hair. Magnus loved everything they’d done up to this point, and making love to Alec that first night would undoubtedly remain one of, if not the best sexual experience of his life. But this? This was _filthy_ and it was so, so hot and Magnus felt like he might die if he didn’t have Alec’s cock in his ass as soon as possible. 

“Alexander,” Magnus moaned as Alec pressed just the tip of his cock into Magnus’ mouth before pulling it back and running it across his cheek so Magnus could talk. 

“What is it love?”

“I need you inside of me.”

Alec smirked before moving his cock back to Magnus’ mouth, hovering over it, “patience Mags, first I’m going sink into that dirty little mouth of yours, and then when I’m ready, I’m going to work you open until you’re begging for me, and then, _and only then_ will I let you fuck yourself on me. Got it?” Magnus wasn’t sure if he’d ever been this turned on in his life. 

“Yes,” he stuttered out. 

“Do you want that baby?” Alec had to make sure this little fantasy of his didn’t get out of hand and become too much for Magnus. He needed to ensure that this was something Magnus wanted as well. 

“So much.”

“Good, now open,” Alec demanded, thrusting his dick into his mouth when Magnus followed his orders. He squeezed his eyes shut at the feeling of being encased in the hot, warm cavern of Magnus’ mouth. 

Magnus had seen the hesitance on Alec’s face a few days ago when he’d insisted on Alec using his mouth to get himself off. He didn’t know how to tell his boyfriend just how much he loved being manhandled and used for Alec’s pleasure, but he was thrilled at the fact that Alec now felt confident in their mutual enjoyment of this. And damn if this reality wasn’t already _so_ much better than his dream.

Alec had only pushed in about halfway, not wanting to be too rough. But Magnus immediately shifted his hands from his boyfriend’s hips to ass, pushing him all the way down Magnus’ throat. 

“Fuck Mags,” Alec groaned as Magnus tongue swirled around the base as his tip hit the back of his throat. Magnus slowly pulled his head back, his tongue wrapped around his length as he moved his mouth until he was almost completely out of his mouth. He ran his tongue along the sensitive underside of the head before bobbing his head back down again and pulling off, sucking obscenely and releasing him with a pop. 

“Use me Alexander,” he whispered, opening his mouth and waiting, an eyebrow raising expectantly as Alec looked incredulously down at him. 

“Fucking hell Magnus, you really like having me fuck your mouth?” Magnus just rolled his eyes and forced his jaw open wider. 

Alec allowed himself a moment to ground himself before snapping his hips forward and plunging into Magnus’ mouth. Magnus moaned, sending vibrations all along his length and grabbed Alec’s thighs to hold himself in place as Alec thrust into his mouth over and over, setting an almost lazy but still forceful pace. 

“God baby, you’re so good taking my dick in your mouth like that.” Magnus’ eyes fluttered close at Alec’s words, a shiver running through his body that had has ass clenching. “God I can’t wait to be buried in your ass, that perfect, tight, round ass.”

“Mhmm” Magnus murmured in agreement, the best he could with Alec’s very large length shoved down his throat. He could feel his own erection throbbing, begging to be touched but he kept his hands where they were on Alec’s hips, fingers digging into his hips, no doubt bruising the pale skin. 

“Fuck I can’t believe you get off from this. Do you know how hot that is? How many guys would dream of having a boyfriend who gets off from having their mouth fucked? But you’re mine,” Alec growled with a particularly hard thrust that had Magnus’ eyes tearing up. When Alec noticed he moved to pull back, but Magnus held his ass in place and moaned around Alec’s dick- nonverbally communicating just how much he was loving this. 

“You’re literally perfect baby, you know that?” Alec panted as he continued to fuck Magnus’ mouth. “So gorgeous and all mine. Only mine.” He watched Magnus nod enthusiastically around his dick. 

After a few minutes later Alec slowed his pace before pulling out completely, he was too close, and he wanted to wait. He didn’t want to come until he could spill it all in his boyfriend’s ass. 

“Alexander…” Magnus’ voice was a mixed gasp and whine as Alec pulled away from him. He brought his hand up to wipe at the trail of saliva around his mouth. Wondering why he’d stopped. When Alec voiced his thoughts on the matter out loud, another shiver went through Magnus’ body. 

Alec moved to other side of the tub, sitting back in the water, finally letting the almost scalding temperature encompass his chilled skin. He held his arms open, 

“Come here baby.”

Magnus crawled through the water to him, settling himself on Alec’s lap. Alec kissed him, the soft almost tender movement of his lips a stark contrast from his actions and words not three minutes ago. A reminder that no matter what they did or how they did, it all stemmed from a place of unconditional love and the mutual desire to please one another. 

“You okay?”

“God yes Alexander, that was so hot. You’re so sexy,” he murmured as he peppered kisses across Alec’s face, his hips rolling against his boyfriend unconsciously. 

“Not as sexy as you Mags, you’re so amazing,” he responded as he tightened his arms around him, his own hips rocking forward to meet Magnus’ both of them growing more aroused at the drag of their cocks. 

“Are you ready for me to prep you?”

Magnus wiggled on Alec’s lap as excitement coursed through him, “so ready. But how…?” He trailed off. Yeah sure they were surrounded by water but that would still be painful without…

Alec reached around him for something on the edge of the tub and held it up with a proud smirk. 

“Waterproof lube? From the box?” Asked Magnus, not recalling having seen that bottle in their present from Jace, which he’d gone through _extremely_ thoroughly. 

“Just a little something I picked up a few days back.”

“Hmm have you been planning this for a while?” Teased Magnus as Alec tapped his ass gently indicating he wanted him to get up slightly. He let Alec turn him around, so he was no longer facing his boyfriend, and was instead angled toward the bench built into the side of the large tub. 

“Ass in the air and elbows on the platform baby,” Alec instructed, pleased when Magnus followed his orders. “I wanted to recreate that dream of yours at some point, and ever since we made love last week, I’ve been dying to get inside you.” 

Alec positioned himself behind Magnus, looking at the gorgeous half submerged ass in front of him. He pushed Magnus’ knees forward, so that his back was at a higher angle, bringing his ass totally out of the water. He ran his hand across the soft, plump golden flesh soothingly when he saw the chill run through his boyfriend’s body. He spread the cheeks apart and stared at the puckered pink hole in front of him. So perfect. 

“Really? Why didn’t you say anything?” Asked Magnus, somewhat embarrassed at the way Alec was holding him open, no doubt staring intently. “Fuck!” He jerked when he experienced the completely unexpected feeling of Alec’s tongue running along the length his crease and briefly over his asshole. 

Alec chuckled at the reaction before releasing his cheeks and reaching for the lube, squirting some onto his fingers. He ran it teasingly around the rim in slow circles pulling low whines from his boyfriend’s very talented mouth. 

“You seemed happy topping, and I was happy bottoming, I figured we’d get there eventually.”

“But we could’ve gotten there sooner,” he pointed out breathlessly. 

“Didn’t really matter. I’m happy with anything as long as it’s with you.” Magnus smiled softly relishing in the tenderness of his words, even as his fingers were working his ass. 

Magnus pushed back against his fingers after a few minutes of enduring the excruciating teasing and Alec obliged pushing one finger inside slowly, until he was all the way in. 

“Well that was easier than I thought it would be, considering you haven’t had anything inside there except my fingers briefly in a while,” Alec mused out loud, pumping it a few times as Magnus rocked back against his hand. He slowly worked in a second one, watching as Magnus’ greedy hole clenched around his fingers. 

“I… oh yes Alexander…” he keened as Alec brushed once over his prostrate before avoiding it again as he continued to slowly move his two fingers in and out of him. 

“You what baby?”

“I use toys.”

“Often?”

“Fairly often, yes,” he was growing impatient. “Please darling, I need more.” 

“Whatever you need love,” Alec responded as he added a third finger, pushing through the tight ring and feeling Magnus’ muscles clench around him in resistance at the intrusion. He took his time pushing them in, bit by bit as Magnus swore and wiggled his ass slightly. “Why?”

“Why do I use toys?” Magnus asked breathlessly as Alec sunk all the way in. It was a stretch, but not overwhelmingly so, he just desperately wanted to be completely filled out and stretched by Alec’s cock. But he knew he needed to be properly stretched because Alec was bigger than anyone he’d been with before. 

“Yeah.” He began to more slowly pull his fingers out before moving them forward again, brushing teasingly against the bundle of nerves inside every so often, chuckling as Magnus began to whimper needily again. He picked up his face as Magnus began rocking back on his fingers. Every thrust in had his boyfriend pushing backwards, trying to push Alec farther inside. 

“I haven’t been with anyone since I realized how I felt about you, Oh!” He gasped, his words breaking up as Alec ghosted over that special spot. 

“God I love you,” Alec groaned, watching his fingers move in and out of his boyfriend’s perfect ass. Entranced by the way Magnus clenched around him everytime he moved to pull them out, as if desperate to keep them in his body. “So you’ve been making do with toys?”

“Yes,” moaned Magnus as Alec continued to thrust his fingers in and out, scissoring them, stretching him, brushing over his prostrate, it was maddening. He was so damn close to having what he needed inside him, he just wanted Alec’s cock. And he wanted it now. But… “Darling, you’re gonna have to add one more before you fuck me. I’ve never had anyone or anything as big as you.”

Alec would be lying if he said that Magnus’ words didn’t have his stomach curling with satisfaction. He wouldn’t be Magnus’ first, or his only, perhaps not his best, and although he didn’t ever want to think about the possibility, maybe not even his last; but at least he’d have something. 

Pulling his fingers out, he added a fourth, pressing them together and angling them before pushing into Magnus slowly. This time Magnus let out a hiss, so he stopped at one knuckle to give his lover time adjust to the wider intrusion as he ran a soothing hand over the curve of his ass before reaching forward to pump him a few times. When he felt the muscles around his fingers relax, he slowly pushed the rest of the way in. He waited until Magnus started rocking back slightly before separating his fingers, stretching him out slowly. He pulled out and repeated the process faster this time, angling the thrust to hit Magnus’ prostrate. 

“Fuck Alexander!” He yelled his back arching slightly as he gasped and pushed his hips back, trying to fuck himself on Alec’s fingers. 

“That’s right baby, getting you nice and ready to take my cock in this perfect ass of yours.” Magnus moaned, rocking against Alec’s hand and having to move to clutch the edge of the tub as Alec pressed against his prostrate with every thrust of his fingers. Alec set a punishing pace that had Magnus gasping and releasing small breathy moans as he lost himself in the pleasure of Alec’s hand working him perfectly. But it wasn’t enough, he needed more. 

“Alexander,” he gasped, “I’m ready. Darling I need you inside me.” Alec slowed his pace but didn’t pull out, Magnus whimpered. That is most definitely _not_ what he wanted. “What…?”

“You’re gonna have to do better than that.” With those words, Alec pulled out completely, watching Magnus’ hole clench on air, practically begging to be filled. 

“Do better than what?”

“Beg.” Alec ran his finger teasingly around his rim, pushing the tip of his finger in just an inch and watching Magnus’ asshole contract, trying to squeeze him in. 

“Please.”

“Please what?”

“Alexander,” whined Magnus shaking his ass slightly, “you know what I want.”

He pulled away completely, backing away and submerging himself back in the water, leaning back against the tub. “You must not want it enough,” he mused as he stroked his cock. “How disappointing.”

“No angel please, I do.”

“Then. Beg.” He repeated, reaching forward to slap Magnus’ ass, watching the red blush bloom across the cheek. Magnus pitched forward at the unexpected contact, let out a breathy sound, some heady combination between a whimper and a moan. 

“Please. Fuck me. I need your cock in my ass fucking me so good, Alexander, please.” Alec smirked. 

“Come here,” he growled. Magnus turned around and moved over to Alec, his dick painfully hard and leaking. He was embarrassed thinking about how little it would probably take him to cum once he actually got what he had just begged for. 

Magnus crawled through the water over top of Alec’s lap, grabbing his boyfriend’s cock and stroking it a few times. Alec grabbed the lube and Magnus poured some into his palm, thanking god that his boyfriend had the foresight to get the waterproof stuff, knowing he was going to need it. Alec stood up quickly, letting Magnus work the substance over the angry, red bulging length before Magnus tugged him back down and resumed his place on top of Alec’s lap. He kneeled on either side of Alec’s thighs, straddling him. 

“Are you ready?” He asked lining Alec up under him. 

“I’m pretty sure I should be asking you that question.” His boyfriend quipped back, realizing that Magnus had stolen his control with that question, not that he minded at all. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too baby.” Those words during sex really had quite the effect on Magnus and he moaned as Alec tweaked his nipple. 

He was so turned on, so horny for his boyfriend and so desperate, he needed Alec inside of him now. Magnus wrapped an arm around Alec’s neck, pulling his head forwards and bringing their mouths together before plunging down on Alec’s dick, taking it all in in one fell swoop.

“Fuck!” He shouted into Alec’s mouth as he felt Alec bottom out, his huge cock stretching him, filling him up so completely. He threw his head back his eyes squeezed shut, consumed completely by the feeling of Alec inside him, the initial blinding pain at being split open so suddenly, slowly beginning to fade. 

“Damnit Magnus, are you okay?” Alec muttered worriedly as he cupped the man’s face and peppered kisses across it. “Why did you do that?”

“Needed it, needed you inside me. All of you, couldn’t wait any longer,” Magnus muttered as he slowly adjusted, squirming in Alec’s lap and moaning when his actions caused the very large dick currently sitting in his ass to brush against his prostrate. “Yess…” he hissed at the feeling, slowly raising himself up and off Alec, before lowering himself again. 

Alec threw his head back, the air pushing out of his throat as Magnus began to move on top of him. The initial pleasure that had shot through him at _finally_ being engulfed in Magnus had been overshadowed by the pain evident on Magnus’ face and his shout when he took Alec all the way in. Now that his worry was reassured as he watched Magnus’ face slowly shift to one of pleasure as he began to work himself over Alec, Alec found himself able to concentrate on the sensations flooding through his body. 

Grasping Magnus’ hips in what would surely be a bruising hold, he was overcome with the immense feeling of bliss that came with being buried inside Magnus. Magnus was rolling his hips languidly, getting himself off as he gave himself the time to adjust. The mere feeling of Alec buried in his ass almost enough to get him off already. 

“So tight baby, oh god your ass is the perfect fit for my dick, holy shit.” Alec exclaimed as Magnus gripped his shoulders, picking himself up, only to drive himself back down, fucking himself on Alec’s cock, getting lost in the pleasure he was chasing. 

“Alexander you feel so amazing inside me, filling me up, stretching me up, I’ve been dreaming of that picture-perfect cock of yours inside my ass for so long,” he moaned. 

Alec grasped his hips tighter, lifting Magnus up and angling him slightly before snapping his hips up as he pushed his boyfriend back down, allowing for a harder thrust then Magnus had been able to get himself. 

“Fuck!” He yelled as Alec nailed his prostrate dead on. Smirking, Alec repeated his action, fucking up into Magnus with harsh thrusts of his hips every time his boyfriend sunk back down. The power of their thrusts had the water splashing over the sides of the tub, but neither of them cared, too caught up in their own pleasure. 

They lost themselves in the pattern of Alec’s dick plunging into Magnus’ ass over and over. Magnus bouncing on top of Alec, his hands clutching the flexed muscles of his boyfriend’s biceps as Alec used the strength of those arms to lift and lower his lover, helping him keep up the punishing pace. 

When one particularly strong thrust had Alec nailing Magnus’ prostrate again, Magnus threw his head back and moaned. Moving to lift off again, Alec stopped him, using his grip on Magnus’ hips to hold him place as he used strong but shallow thrusts of his hips to hit that same spot over and over and over. When Magnus clenched his asshole around Alec, clamping the already tight heat around him, Alec could feel the pleasure beginning to bubble over. 

“Fuck Mags, I’m close. Your ass is too perfect.” 

“Thank God I don’t know how longer I could hold out,” Magnus breathed, relieved. He’d been close for a few minutes now, actively fighting the urge to cum with every thrust, desperate to cum from the feeling of Alec’s cum filling up his ass. 

Alec reached for his cock, but Magnus pushed his hand away. “No angel, wanna come untouched, just from the feeling of you inside me.” He grabbed Alec’s hands and moved them from his hips to his ass. Needing to be able to move as he rolled his hips, clenching his ass and pulling a series of moans from Alec’s mouth as he did so. 

Moving his mouth to Alec’s chest he worried the hardened bud of his nipple with his hand as he continued to bounce on Alec’s dick.

“Fuck Mags, I’m gonna cum,” Alec groaned and Magnus bounced with more enthusiasm, careful not to let Alec hit his prostrate because he was too on edge and knew the minute he did he would lose control. 

“Cum for me Alexander, need to feel your cum in my ass before I can let go,” he moaned, struggling to string together a coherent sentence. Alec pulled his head up from his chest and pressed their lips together, thrusting his tongue into Magnus’ mouth as he thrust up particularly hard and…

“Magnus!” He yelled as his orgasm washed through him, the feeling of Alec’s hot cum spurting into his ass had Magnus shouting the other man’s name as he found his own release. He went limp as it coursed through him and out his bobbing cock, but groaned in added pleasure as Alec grabbed his hips again and moved Magnus up and down, fucking him through his own orgasm.

When he was finished, he moved his hands from his hips to wrap around him, letting Magnus’ slack body rest on top of him. His softening cock still buried inside his beautiful boyfriend. 

Letting the heat of the water swirl around their exhausted bodies, Alec had never been more grateful for the heating mechanism in his bathtub. 

“Fuck that was hot,” Magnus breathed. 

“Yeah? So it was….um, good for you?” He asked hesitantly as he soothed his hands down his boyfriend’s back, fighting a grin at the fact that his face was back in Alec’s neck. He wasn’t sure what part of it he was asking about. 

“So good darling. So much better than my dream,” he practically purred as he scattered butterfly kisses across his neck. “There’s something I need to tell you,” Magnus pulled away looking serious. 

Alec frowned and studied the other man’s face. “What is it, love?”

“I just need you to know that you, Alexander Lightwood, are everything I’ve ever dreamed about. And yet somehow, all those dreams pale drastically in comparison to the heaven that I get to experience with you every single day. It doesn’t matter to me whether we’re having mind blowing amazing sex, or if you’re teaching me how to ice skate, or if we’re going on fancy, expensive dates, or just sitting on a couch cuddling in silence. It’s so much more perfect than anything I could’ve ever hoped for because it’s you. You are all I need now Alexander, and sometimes I can see the doubt in your face, and I feel the doubt of my own insecurities and I just needed to say that out loud. For both of us.” He smiled lovingly as he brushed his thumbs down over his jaw before pushing his hands up and through his hair, cradling his head. 

Alec was absolutely positive that this incredible man was it for him. “I can’t wait for the countless perfect moments, days and years ahead of us baby. I love you Magnus, so much” he whispered, softly kissing his boyfriend.

“I love you too darling.”

They held each other for a few moments more, before finally deciding to climb out of the bath. Magnus winced as they dried themselves off before moving into the bedroom. Between the hours of ice skating earlier, using muscles that weren’t necessarily used to being worked like that, the countless times he’d fallen and the bruises beginning to blossom, and their activities in the bath, Magnus’ entire body ached. 

“You okay love?” Alec asked as he picked him up bridal style and gently set him down on one of the armchairs by the fire before moving into the closet. 

“Perfectly fine darling, just a tad sore,” he admitted when Alec came back out carrying the silk robe and pants he’d gotten him for Christmas. He grinned as Alec knelt in front of him, working the pants up and over his legs, lifting him up to pull them up to his hips before moving around the back of the chair to slide the robe over his shoulders. 

Kneading his hands into his shoulders and pulling a moan from his boyfriend’s throat he asked hesitantly, “Did I hurt you?” He knew he’d gotten a little rough, and Magnus seemed to be fine with it at the time, and he’d made sure to pay attention to any cues, but, after the fact things could change. 

“I’m not going to lie, you letting me fall instead of sweeping me off my feet every time I lost my balance out on the lake certainly did a number on me,” he chuckled. Enjoying the feeling of Alec’s skilled fingers working over the sore muscles of the back he’d repeatedly landed on. He almost whimpered when he pulled away to grab a pair of boxers from his dresser. 

“That’s not what I meant, and you know it.” Magnus did know it, and if he had any hope of getting a repeat performance, and he so desperately hoped he would, he’d have to be very careful. 

“You’re referring to your more…dominant side, that made an appearance just now?” He watched Alec blush bright red and nod. 

“Come here darling.” Magnus shifted in the large chair, making room next to him. “Come on,” he encouraged when he saw Alec’s reluctance. Alec slowly moved to sit beside him, and Magnus turned his body to face him. 

He studied Alec; the man was certainly a conundrum. It seemed his shy, inexperienced boyfriend had quite the proclivity to not only try, but also enjoy just about anything when it came to the bedroom. He’d gotten him off in the coatroom, worn a butt plug and mentioned interest in wanting Magnus to wear one, he’d off handedly spoken of interest in light bondage, seemed to enjoy rough sex as well as gentle love making, and displayed both dominant and submissive tendencies. Fascinating. 

“Would you say something instead of staring at me like your psycho-analyzing me,” muttered Alec. 

“I’m sexo-analyzing you.” 

Alec glared at him, “not funny.”

“Well maybe just a tiny bit funny?” Seeing Alec’s stare he muttered, “okay then, not funny.”  
Might as well get straight to the point. “It was hot.”

Alec blinked, that is not what he’d been expecting. 

“It was hot when you ordered me around, and when you took what you wanted and when you talked dirty. Just like it’s hot when we take our time, and confess our love, or when you wear a plug, or when you get aroused when I slap your ass. You’re new to this, you’re exploring, figuring things out, trying new things.” Magnus shrugged and smiled climbing into Alec’s laps and feeling relief flow through him when Alec’s arms automatically went around him. “Everything we’ve done, I’ve enjoyed immensely. Anything you want to do, within reason, I’m sure I’ll also enjoy. I have to say my sex life has been more diverse and fulfilling in the last week than in my entire life,” he laughed. 

“Really?” Alec asked. He wasn’t sure what he’d thought a conversation about their sex life would entail but this wasn’t it. He knew that people usually had whole hosts of things they did and didn’t enjoy. 

“Really. You’re an extremely sexual person Alexander, and luckily for me, I’m the person who gets to help you explore that,” Magnus sent him a teasing wink and Alec chuckled, finally relaxing. He was glad Magnus had made him talk about this, communication about everything, especially sex, was important to make a relationship work. 

“You’re right.”

“Usually am, but you’ll have to be a bit more specific angel,” Magnus quipped as Alec snuggled into him and picked up his hands, playing with his fingers. How endearing. 

“I like sex.” Magnus threw his head back and laughed, Alec smacked his chest lightly. “Stop!”

“Sorry darling. I’m very glad you like sex. If you didn’t and wanted to stop I’d be a bit put out.”

“You certainly don’t mind to seem putting out for me,” Alec muttered. This time Magnus gasped and smacked Alec.

“Alexander Lightwood! Did you just call me a slut?!”

“What? No!” Magnus narrowed his eyes at him playfully before responding, 

“You initiate sex just as much as I do. So, if I’m a slut so are you.”

“I mean I guess if you’re into that kind of thing I could work with that…” Alec trailed off, and shot his boyfriend a wink as he shrugged. 

“Alexander!”

Alec laughed, “Ah I’m just teasing you baby, you’re cute when you’re all incensed and riled up,” he mused Magnus’ hair affectionately as the man tried to bat his hand away. 

“I am not cute, and don’t do that, it makes me feel like I’m your pet.”

Alec raised his eyebrow and couldn’t help himself, “Didn’t realize you were so kinky _pet_ ,” he teased smirking as he accentuated the nickname, “If you want to call me daddy too, you’re more than welcome.”

Magnus gaped and Alec threw his head back and laughed. 

“Who are you and what have you done with my shy, blushes- at -the -smallest- innuendo, boyfriend?” Magnus asked incredulously. 

“I’ve decided making the innuendos is more fun,” he chuckled as he pulled Magnus closer to him and scattered soft kisses across his nose and cheeks. 

“Well I don’t like it,” Magnus crossed his arms and pouted, and Alec wrapped his arms around him tighter.

“You’re adorable when you pout, love.” Magnus rolled his eyes, but Alec could see the corners of his mouth curling up involuntarily. Magnus narrowed his gaze and buried his face in Alec’s neck to hide his growing grin. “Admit it. You’re adorable.”

“I’ll admit that I like that you find me adorable and that is all,” Magnus’ words were muffled against Alec’s throat and had he looked up, he would have seen Alec smiling at him adoringly. He wondered if anyone had ever told Magnus that they found him adorable before. He loved the thought of being able to give Magnus just as many firsts as he gave Alec, even if they were of a very different nature.

“I guess I’ll just have to take what I can get,” Alec said as he rested his chin on top of Magnus’ head. Magnus nodded, face still hidden in the crook of Alec’s neck, hiding the blinding smile that he hadn’t been able to fight anymore knowing that his boyfriend found him adorable. 

***

“What do you want me to wear?” Alec called from where he stood in the middle of his closet. It had been mostly empty when they arrived, and he shook his head noting the amount of space the clothes Magnus had packed for them took up. When he didn’t get a response, he walked into the bedroom, leaning against the dresser. 

Magnus was laying in the middle of his bed, hair and makeup done perfectly, still in the robe and pajama pants Alec had dressed him in earlier. He was on his stomach, legs waving back and forth lazily in the air as he flipped through an old yearbook he’d found on Alec’s shelf. 

“Babe?”

“The varsity football team? Really Alexander?” asked Magnus in a light tone as he smiled and continued to flip through the book. 

“Ahem…yeah starting quarterback.” He watched his boyfriend roll his eyes at the admission and hated how perfect he looked doing it.

“Of course you were.” Alec wasn’t sure how he felt about the teasing yet slightly judgmental tone in his boyfriend’s voice. 

“I wonder if you would’ve noticed me if we went to high school together,” Magnus mused glancing up at Alec before focusing back down on the book. 

“I think there are very few potential situations that we could’ve met in where I wouldn’t have noticed you.” Alec’s arms were crossed over his chest as he watched Magnus look up from the book again to smile at him. 

“Football, hockey, archery… let me guess, rugby?” Alec grimaced at the reaction he was sure was going to come. 

“Lacrosse.” Magnus physically winced. 

“Oh God I don’t know if we can continue dating. I might have to break up with you.”

“I thought you said you’d love me no matter what,” he teased. 

“Well that was before I found out you were a lax bro.”

“I was not a lax bro.”

“Mhm, whatever you say pretty boy,” Magnus chuckled. 

“I’ll let this go for now. But we might have to talk a little about your apparent problem with jocks later Mags.”

“Yeah good luck with that.” He murmured under his breath. 

“Communication is key,” Alec sing -songed, throwing his words back at him. 

“Drop it or I’ll put you back in the velvet Tom Ford suit.”

“Okay yup. Consider it dropped,” Alec responded hurriedly. He did not want to wear that stupid purple suit in front of all of Alicante’s high society, regardless of how much Magnus seemed to love him in it. His boyfriend chuckled. “Seriously though, what do you want me in?”

“Do people go holiday-esque for this? Or is just straight black-tie tuxedo type thing.” 

“No that’s the New Year’s Eve Ball tomorrow. For the concert people look nice, I mean it’s formal dress code but pretty much whatever. I think everyone mentioned they were dressing for the holiday though.” 

Magnus nodded. “Thank goodness, that’s what I was hoping, and I already spent almost an hour on my makeup.” Alec just shook his head and chuckled at his boyfriend’s perfectionist tendencies when it came to his looks. Even though he always looked perfect, no matter what. 

“You always look good and you know it.”

Magnus stretched and groaned slightly at the pleasant, and not so pleasant patches of soreness that covered his body. Standing up, he moved towards Alec who held his arms open automatically and couldn’t help the twinge of disappointment when he realized Magnus’ sights were trained on the closet and not him. God he was getting pathetic. As if he hadn’t spent the entire day with the man, and hours of it with Magnus in his arms already. 

Squashing down his patheticness, he followed Magnus into the closet to see the man pulling on a pair of almost unfairly tight suit trousers. “Right there, angel,” Magnus gestured to the suit he had hanging on the other side of the closet. It was an inky, all-black Armani suit that Magnus had picked out and had tailored for him, paired with a black button up with gold threading and a gold tie. 

He pulled on the pants and grabbed the shirt to begin buttoning it, turning back to Magnus, he paused at the vision in front of him. Magnus had on a black button up as well, but his suit jacket was a gorgeous burnished gold, with black lapels and detailing on the pockets. The jacket made his eyes, which were also done up in shades of gold and traces of green, making his eyes glitter like some kind of rare, awe-inspiring precious gem. 

“Darling you missed a button,” Magnus whispered as he moved forward to unbutton and rebutton the shirt Alec had been too distracted to properly put on. When Magnus was satisfied, he grabbed the tie and wrapped it around Alec’s neck, tying it and then adjusting his collar. He pulled the jacket off the hanger and Alec obediently held his arms up letting Magnus slip it on. 

“Fuck I love you in a suit,” murmured Magnus appreciatively as he smoothed the jacket over Alec’s chest. 

“You look incredible,” uttered Alec, finally able to string together a few coherent words. 

“Thank you angel, as do you,” Magnus stood on his tip toes to quickly kiss him, before dropping down, “ Except, come here.” He motioned for Alec to follow him into the bathroom. “Sit,” he pointed to the chaise.

“Yes sir,” Alec said saluting Magnus in the mirror and pulling a chuckle from his lover’s lips. 

Magnus rooted around his toiletries and grabbed a bottle before approaching him. “Do you mind if I try something with your hair?”

Alec snorted, “good luck, but you’re welcome to try.” Magnus poured the product into his hands and began to work it through Alec’s hair. 

“Mmmm that feels so good,” Alec moaned as Magnus worked magic with his hands. 

In what felt like no time at all, Magnus stepped back and clapped, admiring his work.  
“Done! Go look.” 

Alec stood up and walked over to the mirror, feeling Magnus’ arms wrap around him and settle on his chest as the man looked over his shoulder into the mirror. 

“I didn’t think it was possible for you to be any prettier, pretty boy.” Magnus muttered as he pressed his lips to the fabric covering the back of Alec’s shoulders. Alec looked at himself in shock, Magnus had somehow teased his perpetually messy “freshly fucked bed-head hair,” as his boyfriend referred to it, into an artfully tousled, sweeping style, that, Alec had to admit, looked good. 

“I look good.” 

“Why do you always sound surprised?” Laughed Magnus, “you literally look good all the time, and I tell you that- all the time.” 

“I know…” Alec trailed off. Magnus pressed a featherlight kiss to the shell of his ear before moving to duck under Alec’s arm, pressing his back into Alec’s chest. 

Bright gold met shocking blue in the mirror. “I think we make a very attractive couple.” 

“Confident in yourself?” Alec laughed as his hands settled on Magnus’ hips, holding his gaze in the mirror. 

“Confident in us, my beautiful angel,” Magnus corrected. 

Their moment was interrupted by someone pounding on the bedroom door before they could hear it slam open as someone burst in calling their names. Magnus turned and smirked up at him as he hopped on the counter and wrapped his legs around Alec’s thighs. 

“What-” he was cut off as Magnus grabbed his lapels, pulling him forward and crashing their lips together. Alec instinctually pushed his tongue inside Magnus’ mouth, wrapping his arms around him and pushing their torsos against each other. 

“Seriously!” Jace yelled from the bathroom door. 

Alec pulled away and smirked down at Magnus, the evil man who seemed to enjoy torturing his brother so much. 

“What did I say about knocking?” Alec forced his tone to sound annoyed. 

“I did knock!”

“Typically, you’re supposed to wait for an answer before barging in,” added Magnus. 

“You’re lucky you didn’t pull that earlier or you would’ve seen me and Mags in the tub fuc-”

“Stop!” Jace shouted holding his hands up to his ears as Magnus laughed and pushed on Alec’s chest lightly, hopping off the counter when his boyfriend stepped back. “I do not need to hear the details of my brother’s sex life!”

“You literally gave us a sex box for Christmas,” Alec pointed out as they followed Magnus out of the bathroom. 

“Yeah well… okay, I honestly don’t have a comeback. I’m super supportive of you finally getting the d man, but I don’t need to know the details.”

“Please never refer to your brother and I’s sex life as _getting the d_ ever again,” Magnus asked as he handed Alec a pair of black dress shoes and a black trench coat before crouching down to tie his own shoes. 

Jace blushed and muttered an apology before taking them in as they both stood up and groaned, “damnit you guys!”

“What?”

“Clary tried to match us and I refused. When she sees you guys I’m probably going to be banned from sex for the next three days. And forced to sleep on the couch!”

“Just let her dress you. I find not arguing does wonders for my sex life,” Alec joked wrapping his arm around Magnus as they left the bedroom and began to make their way downstairs. 

“And more importantly, your boyfriend’s happiness,” Magnus added with a pointed jab to his chest. 

“Don’t the two go hand in hand?” Alec responded cheekily. 

“You two are disgustingly adorable, you know that?” Jace rolled his eyes as the three of them made their way down the stairs to join Alec’s parents, Max, Izzy and Simon. The only person missing was…

“Jace Lightwood! I told you we wouldn’t be out of place if I matched your suit to my dress!” 

“Fuck,” Jace muttered, “Baby I-”

“Nope. You get to sleep on the couch tonight. And see if you get anything from me for the next few days,” she added. 

“Please don’t ever withhold sex from me,” Alec whispered, “or make me sleep on the couch again,” he added. Magnus threw back his head back and laughed, the sound pulling a smile from everyone’s face as they made their way down the stairs. 

“Wow, you two look incredible,” Izzy said, eyes raking over them critically. “Maybe I should have you model my spring line together.”

Magnus took in the glittering red, floor length dress Izzy had on. Clinging to every curve of her torso, it accentuated the baby bump that was just beginning to show, which Simon’s hand rested protectively over. The dress flared out below her hips and the color matched that which painted her lips. “And you my dear Isabelle,” said Magnus, “look stunning. As do you, biscuit” he nodded at Clary who was wearing the green version of the dress Isabelle had on. 

“Thanks,” Clary blushed, “this is one of the designs for Izzy’s spring line. She just adapted the colors for the holiday.”

“It’s a gorgeous dress Isabelle,” Magnus complimented as they followed the Lightwood matriarch and patriarch out into the blistering cold. 

Magnus eyed the row of cars in front of them, all nicer, more luxurious versions of the town cars they’d taken in the past. Alec led him to one, and he noted that Maryse, Robert and Max had climbed into one, Simon and Izzy in another, and Jace and Clary were heading towards the car at the end of the line.

“It’s kind of an Alicante tradition in high society that once you reach a certain age and have a serious significant other, you arrive at societal gatherings separate from the rest of your family and in your own car.” 

“How…interesting. Why?” Alec held the door open and helped him in causing Magnus’ heart to melt a tiny bit more.

Alec shrugged, “just kind of way to show you’re in a committed relationship and announce to society you’re off the market. The older generation is always trying to set their kids up in the most prosperous marriages possible.”

“Hm, well if it lets everyone know you’re off the market then I am definitely a fan of this little tradition,” Magnus smirked as he took in the light leather interior of the back of the spacious car, a closed, tinted glass window separating them from the driver.

Alec watched him nose around a bit, raising an eyebrow when he found a small refrigerated storage space with mini bottles of champagne and wine. 

“You want some?” Alec asked, genuinely surprised when Magnus shook his head. 

“No, it’s been a long a day, and when I’m this tired, alcohol just makes me sleepy.”

“Baby,” Alec started wrapping an arm around his boyfriend who had stopped his investigation of the space and sat next to him, resting his head on Alec’s shoulder. “If you’re tired you could’ve stayed home, I wouldn’t have minded.” It was a rather late show, curtain didn’t raise until 9 pm and by the time they got home it would probably be after 1 am.

“And let all the single high society men make their moves on you? I don’t think so,” Magnus sounded almost insulted at the suggestion. “I already have to compete with Raj, don’t need the rest of Alicante’s eligible young bachelors vying for you too.”

“Maybe they’d just be vying for each other,” Alec suggested, stomach once again curling happily at Magnus’ possessive nature.

“Please pretty boy, have you seen you? Trust me when I say you’re the most attractive thing in this country.” Magnus dismissed his suggestion. 

“Thing? Talk about objectification. I knew you were only with me because of my stunning good looks,” Alec pouted. 

“Oh love, you know that’s not true,” Magnus stroked his cheek before biting roughly at his bottom lip and smirking, “you’re forgetting the incredible sex, the trust fund, the private jet and the title!” 

Alec huffed a laugh as Magnus stroked his tongue over the lip apologetically, “Right, how I could I forget?”

Magnus tutted and shook his head disappointedly. “Seriously though Mags, if you’re tired we can go home. Fall asleep watching Project Runway reruns.”

“You hate Project Runway,” he pointed out. 

“But I love you,” Alec pointed out like it was the most obvious thing in the world and Magnus loved him for it.

“Alexander, I love you too. But no darling, it’s quite alright, I’m looking forward to it. Besides, I like doing stuff with you and your family. We have less than a week left so we have to make the most of it.” 

“Well good, because me and my family kind of really like having you around.”

“Lucky me,” Magnus was smiling up at him, his face so tender and genuine that Alec’s heart swelled. 

“It’s a little over an hour drive, why don’t you take a nap? Here...” he trailed off gently pushing Magnus off of him and getting a whine of protest for his actions. “Hold on Mags,” he chuckled knowing that his boyfriend was just as desperate for his touch as Alec was for his. He leaned back against the window and stretched his legs out, widening them and pulling Magnus between them so his back was resting against Alec’s chest, and his head on the front of his shoulder. “Why don’t you take a nap, I’ll make sure your head doesn’t droop so you don’t mess up your makeup.”

Magnus looked up at him incredulously. Alec had no idea how much these tiny little things meant to Magnus. The way he’d run him a bath when he was cold, and prep it just the way he liked it. Or the way he always made sure Magnus got his latte in the morning. Or now, making sure his makeup didn’t smudge because he knew how much that would upset him after all the time he put in it. Tiny things that Alec took the time to learn about it him that no one else ever had.

“You’re amazing,” he whispered pressing his lips to Alec’s softly before pulling away and settling back against Alec. His eyes fluttered close and he was asleep almost instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn. Talk about reality being better than dreams am i right?! Hope you all enjoyed and shoot me a comment or kudos to let me know you liked it! Swear to god your comments on this and Arrangement of the Ages (which, for those of you who are reading it, ya'll getting the eagerly anticipated Chapter 3 tomorrow!!!) have literally been the only thing inspiring me to keep carving out time to write amidst the crazy chaos that is currently the entire upheaval of my livelihood! So thank you for all of you guys' love on both stories!!! Love you all! xoxo


	20. Like Mother Like Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD YOU GUYS. I forgot to post an update for this story last week! I posted the weekly on An Arrangement for the Ages and literally had this chapter finished and then my flight landed and I NEVER UPDATED! I am so so sorry!! So here's the update you all were supposed to get last week and you'll have chapter 21 by the end of Friday! Anyways I hope ya'll are still with me and here is your next update coming in at a whopping 10,500 words so i hope you enjoy it because Alec we've got a few major plot builders and an emotional moment in the form of Alec's final Christmas present! I hope that you all enjoy xoxo

“Mags baby, wake up, love, we’re almost there.” Alec gently stroked a finger down his boyfriend’s cheek, pressing soft kisses in his hair as they joined the long line of town cars wrapped around the block, waiting to drop off all the upper echelons of Alicantian high society. 

He hadn’t been able to stop staring at his beautiful godsend as he slept in Alec’s arms. Magnus had cuddled in close and slept with a tiny smile playing on his lips, as though it was best place he could possibly imagine himself being. It made Alec feel unspeakably happy in a way that he never had before. 

Magnus stirred and blinked his eyes open before wiggling himself, so his face was buried in Alec’s neck.

“How was your nap?”

“Good,” came the muffled reply as a soft pair of lips brushed over his skin. Alec could feel him saying something else but couldn’t quite make it out.

“Babe I can’t hear you,” he laughed when Magnus huffed impatiently. He felt the warm, luxurious heat of what was undoubtedly Magnus’ tongue, stroke the skin of his throat before his mouth pressed more firmly against it. “Keep that up and you’ll miss the holiday concert,” Alec teased, fighting back a soft moan. 

Magnus finally pulled back and pouted, “but you taste so good, and you smell divine. Can’t a man enjoy his breakfast in peace when he wakes up.”

Alec laughed as Magnus grinned up at him sitting up a bit and turning in Alec’s lap so he could check his hair and face in the window.

“You look perfect, love.”

“I think you’re just a tiny bit biased,” he said as he ran his fingers through his hair, re-working some of the strands. 

“Even if you weren’t the one true love of my life, I would still objectively think you’re stunningly beautiful.” God he sounded so disgustingly sappy. But the way he said it, as if it was fact written in stone, and there was no possible way he could think any differently, was positively enlightening, and it sent a thrill through Magnus to once again, be reminded of how much this man loved him.

“I love you Alexander,” he whispered tenderly as he cupped the side of his face with his palm. 

“I love you too Mags,” Magnus’ eyes fluttered close as Alec placed a soft kiss to the inside of his wrist. 

His attention went back to his reflection and he noticed the unattractive shine on his chin, he frowned. “Damnit I forgot…”

“These?” Alec grabbed something out of his jacket pocket and held up a tiny cardboard match-box shaped container. 

“You brought my oil blotting sheets? I didn’t even know you knew what those were!”

Alec took one out and pressed it gently to the spot he’d noticed on his chin, before folding it in half and pressing it to the left side of his nose. “I pay attention,” he smirked. 

The car came to a stop and the tinted glass window between them and the driver rolled down, “Mr. Lightwood, Mr. Bane, we’re here sirs.” 

“Thank you William!” Alec responded as he moved his body over Magnus’ to get to the other side of the door. 

“Ready?”

“For anything with you angel,” came Magnus’ response. 

Alec opened the door and Magnus could immediately see bright, flashing lights and the roar of people all yelling over each other. He watched his boyfriend climb out before ducking back down to offer Magnus a hand. Taking it, he slid out of the car and was almost blinded at the number of camera flashes. 

“Is that a red carpet?”

“Umm yeah the holiday concert is a big deal. Don’t answer any questions. It’s over faster than it feels.” Magnus shook his head at his sweet innocent boyfriend and wrapped his hand around the arm Alec was holding out to him. Alec pulled him in closer and pressed a kiss to his cheek before moving forward. 

“Lord Lightwood, is it true you’re officially off the market?”

“Mr. Bane how does it feel to be dating royalty?”

“How about a kiss for the camera?”

“Lord Lightwood can you respond to rumors that you and Mr. Patel are engaged in a torrid affair?” 

Magnus’ hand tightened around Alec’s arm at the last question. Alec squeezed his hand reassuringly, smiling down at him lovingly before they finally stepped through the gilded golden doors of the Royal Opera House.

“Alec! Magnus!” They glanced around and saw Jace, Clary, Isabelle and Simon waiting off to the side. 

“Mom, Dad and Max went up to visit Uncle Val in his box before the show.”

“Please tell me that my not-so-good friend Raj is not going to be in your box tonight,” gritted out Magnus.

“Yikes, they asked you the question about Alec’s affair as well?” Winced Clary.

“My completely fabricated, because why the hell would I cheat on my perfect boyfriend, affair?” He wrapped his arm around Magnus’ waist and pulled him tight against him.

“Yeah unfortunately he’s going to be in our box.” Jace answered with a sympathetic grimace that had both Alec and Magnus scowling somewhat.

“But at least Uncle Val won’t be which means Sebastian won’t be!” Izzy added. 

“And Aldertree’s parents are trying to set him up with Edward Winkelbottom so he’s stuck in their box,” snickered Jace. 

“Winkelbottom? What an unfortunate last name.” Magnus commented. 

“Speaking of bottoms, any particular reason Magnus is walking like his ass is on fire?”

Both of their heads whipped up to see Clary staring at them with a shit eating grin on her face. 

“Biscuit!” 

“What? Come on, you’re walking like a penguin.” 

“I am not!” He insisted, slapping Alec’s chest as the man snickered into Magnus’ shoulder. “Alexander!” 

“I’m sorry baby. You’re right. I know the ah… ice-skating really took its toll on your um… ass,” he managed to get out without laughing.

“Ice-skating? Really? That’s your cover?” Izzy asked looking at them with the same shit-eating grin that was stretched across Clary’s face. 

“That must have been some _rigorous_ ice-skating,” Simon muttered and Alec couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out in conjunction with his siblings. 

“You’re going to sleep on the damn couch tonight,” Magnus growled walking towards the lifts, consciously working to make sure his walk was normal looking. 

“Wait baby, I’m sorry okay?” Alec called out still chuckling as he hurried after his boyfriend. 

“Alec’s so whipped,” Izzy commented. 

“I’m surprised he’s not the one walking like he was fucked within an inch of his life,” Simon added as Izzy nodded her agreement. 

“Fucking hell, can we not?” Jace whined earning a laugh from the rest of them. 

“Come on,” said Izzy she led them to a private lift that Magnus and Alec were waiting in crowding in around them. They got off at the top floor and moved down a hallway with a number of fancy carved doors, each spread quite a ways apart and with a shining gold placard proudly displaying a name. 

Alec, Izzy and Jace occasionally stopped to acknowledge someone or introduce their various significant others or catch up. It took almost 30 minutes just to make it down the hall. 

“How the hell do you do that all the time, I’m already exhausted!” he whispered in Alec’s ear. 

“Maybe I just tired you out today, huh?” Alec teased turning his head to nuzzle Magnus, “Get a little too much exercise in the tub?” He added with a nip to Magnus’ ear that had him blushing. 

“You let a guy fuck you one time,” he teased with an exaggerated eye roll before adding, “maybe I’m just tired because my terrible boyfriend kept letting me fall when he was supposed to be teaching me how to ice skate.”

“How terrible of him. He should know that I prefer to be the sole reason that you have a sore ass,” Alec was smirking as he stared straight ahead. Magnus just stared at him in shock as Alec led them to the door that read “Lightwood,” and walked him through. 

Clary, Simon, Jace, Izzy and ugh… Raj were all in here. 

The box was beautiful, all plush red velvet seats and ornate gold molding, with a perfect view of the stage. Magnus was impressed that unlike the few small boxes he’d been, which featured a mere 4-6 seats, this was very large and held a number of different seating options. All somehow miraculously arranged to have a perfect view of the stage. Alec dragged him over to a plush red velvet loveseat in the corner where the railing met the wall, and settled himself on it, patting the seat next to him. Magnus grinned at how much Alec liked to be close to him.

He’d always noticed that in their friendship Alec seemed to enjoy the physical affection that Magnus showered upon him. Of course, now he knew that might have been because Alec was in love with him, but still, he’d noticed that his best friend was rather opposed to anyone else touching him. Which Magnus probably shouldn’t get so much satisfaction out of. 

Even now, he would let his family hug him, but he never went out of his way to touch anyone, and in fact, he almost seemed to go out of his way to avoid being touched. But with Magnus, he didn’t ever seem to want to stop. Whether it was sitting close on a couch, brushing their ankles together under a table, holding his hand, an arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him down on his lap… the list could go on and on. As someone who’d been starved of physical affection throughout his childhood, at least from those who loved him, Magnus was overjoyed that his boyfriend seemed to love being as affectionate as Magnus wanted him to be. 

Alec was still looking at him, waiting for him to sit down next to him. Magnus leaned down and pressed a kiss to his nose, resulting in a splendidly shy little smile from his lover. “Just a moment darling, I just want to have a look.” 

He walked over the railing and leaned against it, taking in the beauty that was the Alicante Royal Opera House. He could see the crowds of people down below, some caught up in each other, others taken in by their surroundings. 

“Gorgeous isn’t it?” Clary sidled up next to him. 

“Yeah, it really is,” he breathed.

“Magnus, I’m really happy for you.” He turned to the petite redhead looking up at him. “I’ve honestly never seen you like this before. It’s clear that you and Alec love each other so much, and I know how much you dreamed about finding your own happy ending. Do you think that’s Alec?”

“You know Biscuit, I really do. He makes me feel… whole? Like I deserve to be loved. I don’t know what it is about him that just makes me feel like with him, no matter where I am, I’m home. I want to spend the right of my life with him. I can’t imagine ever not having him next to me.” 

Clary hugged him, and he slowly wrapped his arms around her. 

“Good Magnus. You deserve the world, you know that? I’ve always been a strong proponent of you being happy.” 

“Well that’s certainly good to know,” he laughed. 

“You better go get your man,” she teased causing him to look up. 

“What? Oh hell no.” He withdrew from Clary and forced a leisurely, smirking expression onto his face as he sauntered over to the loveseat his boyfriend was now perched very uncomfortably on. “Raj, how lovely to see you,” he forced out, eyes narrowing at the man who’d taken his seat. 

“Magnus! Ditto, hope you don’t mind I was keeping Alec here company while you were getting handsy with the red head.”

He gritted his teeth and Alec grabbed his hand, brushing his lips soothingly over Magnus’ knuckles. 

“Magnus and Clary are old friends; they go way back.”

“Did you fuck her too?” Raj smirked up at him.

“Excuse me?”

“Raj shut up, or leave,” Alec growled.

“I heard you go both ways. What? Not enough options, need to double your playing field? Just a pick a side man,” Raj laughed. 

Alec looked positively murderous as he harshly bit out, “I swear to fucking god Raj-” 

“Darling, it’s okay. He’s just jealous because he’s still in love with you and he finally realizes that those feeling will _never_ be returned,” Magnus’ smile did nothing to hide the dangerous glint in his eyes as he stared down at Raj. “Want to give me my seat back?”

“Not particularly.” Apparently Magnus hadn’t done enough last week to discourage this obsession with his boyfriend. Hopefully tonight he could change that. 

“Fine.” Magnus said, choosing instead to plop himself down in Alec’s lap and fighting back the urge to wince. Alec noticed and ran a soothing hand down his thigh. Magnus watched Raj’s eyes narrow and he smirked at him as he settled himself on his boyfriend’s lap. “You should leave.” He felt Alec’s arms automatically wrap around him as he repositioned them. 

“But I was having such a great conversation with Alec about our apparent torrid affair,” this time Raj smirked. 

That dirty little bastard. Had he planted those rumors thinking Magnus would take them to heart? If he had, it was the weakest attempt of breaking them up possible. Not only did he trust Alec infinitely more than that, with the amount of time the two spent together, there was no time for Alec to be having an affair. Not when they literally hadn’t left each other’s sight since Christmas, they’d been too busy marveling at the fact that they finally had each other to think about letting go, even for a moment. 

Magnus glanced around the room, Alec’s parents and Max had yet to return and the other two couples were too wrapped up in themselves to pay attention to what was being said on the couch. Fine. If he had to go all out to make a point to this infernally annoying asshole, so be it. He turned so that he was settled firmly on Alec’s legs, facing his boyfriend. Because Raj was sitting against the other arm of the loveseat he could clearly see them both. 

“Darling?”

“Yes, love?” Magnus ran his finger up Alec’s cheekbone and then down his jaw as Alec’s hands planted themselves firmly on his back. 

“Are you having an affair?”

Alec scoffed, “why the hell would I have an affair when I have everything I could possibly dream of, and so much more, sitting in my lap.” Leave it to Alec to melt his heart. Magnus couldn’t help it; he moved his head forward and Alec caught his lips with his own. It was sweet and tender and filled with so much love as Alec stroked his face reverently and worked his mouth so perfectly, that Magnus felt himself falling deeper in love with every brush of his lips. He pulled back after a moment because he hadn’t meant to go all soft. That hadn’t been his plan at all, and he rather hated the thought of anyone, especially Raj, bearing witness to such a private moment when their two hearts met so perfectly. 

“You ruined my plan,” he whispered against Alec’s lips even as a smile fixed itself in place. 

“I’m sorry,” was the response, also whispered through a deliciously warm smile. 

“Don’t be,” Magnus breathed, their breaths lingering together. He rolled his eyes when he heard _it_ clearing its throat, but pulled back slightly anyway. 

“Mags, baby, you were asking me about a supposed affair?” Smart man, his boyfriend, picking up in the fact that he had a plan, even if he didn’t necessarily know what it was. 

“Right. Alexander, be honest with me angel, is our sex life unfulfilling? Is Raj offering you something I haven’t given you?” He pouted and widened his eyes. 

“Ah, sweetheart, don’t worry. Five years and Raj and I gave each other literally nothing. God, just the thought of seeing his naked cock made me physically sick.”

“No!” He gasped in faux shock. “Darling does the sight of my naked body make you physically sick?” Magnus asked as though he was genuinely worried about it. 

“Baby, if your naked body made me physically sick do you think I would’ve spent three hours worshipping it the other night?” Alec smirked at him, running his large warm hands up and down Magnus’ thighs. 

“I suppose you’re right…” Magnus trailed off as though he was thinking. 

“And as to your first question, considering the fact that I honestly don’t think we’ve gone more than 18 hours without having sex in the past week, I can guarantee that I am very ful _filled_. By you. With you.”

“Yes pretty boy, you do seem to have an affinity for being… filled, don’t you?” Magnus smirked loving his Alexander’s little innuendos. 

“Are you telling me you don’t?” Alec asked nipping at his neck. 

“Not when you’re the one filling me. Like earlier this afternoon, in the tub. When you let me ride you. Fuck you felt so perfect in my a-”

“Jesus Christ okay!” Raj yelled standing up and pulling over the attention of everyone else in the room. “I get it, god you two are sickening, I need a strong fucking drink after listening to that,” he muttered as he stormed out of the box. 

Magnus and Alec laughed as Magnus climbed out of Alec’s lap, sitting next to him and resting his head on his shoulder instead, smiling as Alec intertwined their fingers.

“What did you two do to him?” Asked Izzy laughingly from across the room. 

“I don’t know how the man was so obtuse. He really couldn’t take a fucking hint,” Magnus grumbled as he played with Alec’s fingers. 

“Magnus here was getting a bit tired of Raj’s apparent obsession with me.”

“I think that’s something we can all agree on,” Jace chuckled. “How’d you manage to get rid of him? Alec’s been trying for years.”

“Same way we manage to get rid of you,” Alec shot back. 

Jace flinched. “What?” Clary asked giggling.

“Inappropriate touching and explicit discussions of sex,” Jace muttered glaring at them. 

“We do not touch inappropriately!”

“Jace, it’s honestly not our fault you don’t care to knock,” added Magnus also chuckling. 

“Poor Raj is probably scarred for life,” Jace added. 

“Poor Raj?” Alec gasped. 

“Jace darling, that wasn’t very nice. You know how your brother dear feels about Raj, you should apologize.”

“I’m not going to apologize.”

“Very well. I really didn’t want to have to tell you about how I woke Alexander up the other morning.”

“What are you talking about?” Jace looked completely lost by the abrupt turn in the conversation, even as his fiancé, sister, brother and brother in law were fighting the laughing smirks trying to emerge. 

“The other morning? When I woke Alexander up by sucking on his cock and fing-”

“OH MY GOD STOP!” Jace yelled, loud enough that a few heads in other boxes turned their way. “I get it! I’m sorry but now I really don’t feel bad for Raj, and I’m the one who needs a drink.”

“Why do you need a drink dear?” Asked Maryse as her, Robert and Max swept through the door, no doubt taking in the rambunctious laughter and shit-eating grins on the faces of everyone in the room.

“Nothing mother,” he grumbled, looking down with blushing cheeks. 

“Good, because curtain rises in two minutes and the lights are about to be dimmed, so settle in everyone!”

“I know that you made that up for Jace’s sake, but feel free to wake me up like that literally anytime you want,” Alec whispered low enough that only Magnus could hear and shooting him a sexy little smirk. 

“Hm, noted Alexander,” Magnus said biting down on his lower lip.

Alec laughed as the lights began to dim throughout the theater. “Comfortable here Mags? Or you want another seat?” 

“No darling, this is perfect.” He smiled as Alec tightened his hold around him, brushing a kiss to his forehead. And it truly was perfect, they had a great view of the stage and he got to spend the night listening to amazing music and snuggled up to his love. 

***

Three hours later the curtain fell, and the lights slowly switched back on. Magnus was in awe. The concert had been simply stunning. Renee Fleming’s “Silent Night,” had been breathtaking, Magnus himself had to wipe away an errant tear or two. Louis Lortie, the world-famous pianist played a number of songs including White Christmas. There were orchestra pieces, and violinists, choirs and so much more. It had been beautiful, and Magnus had been absolutely swept away by the symphony of heavenly music. Every day with Alec was new and beautiful and he experienced something he never had before. And it was made all the better because he got to experience it all with the love of his life. 

“Did you enjoy it?”

“Alexander it was amazing!” He jumped up with the rest of the audience to clap enthusiastically, everyone else in their box following suit. 

“That was incredible! I mean it’s always good, but this year? Wow.” Izzy was rambling, her arms wrapped around her husband, and Simon staring down at her as though she was the single most phenomenal thing he’d ever seen. 

“Magnus dear, you picked a wonderful year to come,” Maryse laughed. 

“How convenient that your son fell in love and decided to finally bring me home this year,” Magnus laughed as Alec stroked his arm gently with his fingers. 

“Yes, how very lucky for all of us,” his heart lurched at the way that Maryse was looking at him. Eyes shining with gratitude and acceptance and _love,_ perhaps he’d finally found that family he’d spent his life searching for. He felt the hot press of tears at the back of his eyes. 

Maryse took a step forward. He wasn’t sure what she saw in his face in that moment. Perhaps the mother in her saw a lost little boy, with no mother of his own. Perhaps she saw the desperation and hopelessness that had grown in him year after year when other kids were adopted but no one wanted him. Perhaps she saw the pain of growing up without a family of his own, without being loved. Whatever it was, it caused her to walk over to the loveseat Alec and Magnus were sitting on and stand in front of them. 

“Magnus?”

“Maryse?”

“Could I perhaps… would it be alright for me to hug you?” He sat frozen as he felt one of those stubborn tears fall before standing up and practically throwing himself into her arms. 

He felt her arms wrap around him and in that moment, he knew what it felt like to have a mother. He squeezed his eyes shut as the tears fell. As he stood there, wrapped in the warm embrace of his hopefully one day mother-in-law, Magnus felt truly, like the luckiest man in the world. 

Eventually they broke their hold and he stepped back. Maryse looked up at him and smiled. “I’m so glad that you and Alec found each other. I would very much like for you to someday, if you ever feel comfortable, call me mom,” she said, running her knuckles down the side of his face.

Magnus took a stuttering breath and his face lit up in a watery smile, “I would love that,” he breathed out. Maryse squeezed his hand and with a kiss to his cheek she turned back to her husband. He looked up and was pleased to see the happy smiles on the faces of everyone else in the room; and the tears in the eyes of Clary and Izzy. At least he wasn’t the only one crying. 

He turned around and saw Alec looking up at him like Magnus was god’s gift to humankind and he wished he could snap a picture and keep it for anytime he doubted himself. His boyfriend stood up and engulfed in him in a warm hug. 

“I love you Magnus,” he said as he cupped his face and wiped the tears with his thumbs.

“And I love waterproof eyeliner,” he teased, still fighting back tears but trying to lighten the mood a bit. “And you of course,” he added with a kiss to Alec’s cheek when everyone had turned around to slip back into their coats. 

“Home?” Robert asked.

“Home!” Came the exuberant response from the very happy, albeit very sleepy looking bunch. 

Maryse and Robert led them out of the box, chatting with Clary and Izzy as they went. Jace, Simon and Max were next laughing about something, and Alec and Magnus brought up the rear. 

“Thank you for bringing me darling,” Magnus said as they walked out of the room. 

“Of course, Mags, I’m glad it was worth not turning around for,” Alec teased as they made their way down the hall.

“Alec?” A voice called, they stopped and saw Johnathan leaning against the wall.

“Hey cuz, what’s up?” Alec hugged him, and Magnus smiled, receiving an acknowledging nod in return. 

“Can I talk to you for a minute, in here?”

“Yeah sure, Mags?” Alec was waiting for Magnus to step into the room, but he saw Johnathan pause. His eyes were tight, and his mouth was pulled into a tense frown, in fact his entire body looked tense. Whatever he wanted to talk to Alec about it looked serious. 

“Darling I think he wants to talk to you alone, I’ll be right out here,” he assured him with a squeeze to his arm.

“Are you sure?” Alec looked hesitant to leave him and Magnus found that he loved the man just a tiny bit more for that.

“Angel, I’ve survived the last 33 years of my life without you, I’m sure I can handle a ten minute conversation,” he teased as he brushed his lips to Alec’s cheek. “Go,” he nodded towards Jonathan who gave him a small, but grateful look. 

“Alright I’ll be right back and then we’ll head home.”

Magnus leaned against the door, eyes wandering and taking in the glittering gorgeous outfits of the obscenely wealthy, as more people poured into the hallway. There was laughing and chatting as people moved easily towards the lifts at the end of the corridor. 

“Magnus Bane?”

He turned towards an older woman, probably in her late sixties, although she looked wonderful. Her shocking black hair was streaked with brilliant grey, showing off her age. And although Magnus was usually a strong supporter of hair coloring, he had to admit it looked both elegant and refined on her, swept up into an updo on top of her head. Her ears, neck and hands were dripping in what he presumed to be thousands of dollars of diamonds. She smiled at him and her face creased with lines, a testament to years spent laughing and smiling, a good life then, a happy one. 

“Yes, that’s me. I’m so sorry do we know each other?”

“No dear, at least not directly. I’m Countess Olivia de Grennwell. I’ve known Alec since he was a young boy. And I’m rather ashamed to say I saw an article that you two were dating in a gossip rag,” the woman chuckled embarrassedly. 

“Oh, well it’s true I’m afraid,” he laughed, “the dating, not necessarily anything else you read,” he added cheekily, pulling a charming giggle from the woman in front of him. “But it’s lovely to meet you!”

“I’ve also heard of you through my youngest son.”

“Your son?”

“I know you’re a very busy man, so perhaps you don’t remember. His name is Edward de Grenwell and he was a former employee of Starkweather and Co. Financials.”

“Of course! Edward is a wonderful young man, I represented him on a case suing for unlawful termination when he was fired after he came out publicly as gay. I’m only sorry the decision to find his employer guilty ended up being overturned in appellate court.”

“Dear, don’t apologize. He got in touch with the constitutional attorney you suggested he contact in D.C; and the case had been in the cert pool for almost a year now. Apparently, his attorney was just notified that their case had been granted certiorari and placed on the Court docket!”

“Oh my, wow that’s wonderful news! I’m thrilled not only for Edward but for the entire community. A Supreme Court ruling coming down on the issue of equality for LGBTQ+ people could be revolutionary for so many people.” He felt a chill run down his spine, he wasn’t sure why, but it was as though the temperature in the hallway had suddenly dropped 20 degrees. He pulled his jacket a bit tighter and focused on what the woman in front of him was saying. 

“You’re entirely right Mr. Bane. And I just wanted to say thank you, because almost 15 other offices turned him and his case down, telling him to just come to terms with it, that there was no real issue. But not you, you fought for him, you fought hard, and you won. And even though it was appealed, you found someone else to fight again. So, thank you.”

“Well I do firmly believe in doing what’s right, regardless of if you think the outcome will work in your favor.”

“Well, I won’t keep any more of your time dear. I just wanted to introduce myself and thank you.”

“No need to thank me, but you’re welcome. Tell Edward I send him my best and to let me know if there’s anything I can do to assist with his case,” he smiled.

“I will, and you send the Lightwoods my best. Tell them I’m suddenly looking forward to voting in favor of their proposition when Parliament reopens after the holidays,” she shot him a wink and whisked away. He had no idea what that meant but he shrugged. He was distracted once again as goosebumps broke out along his arms, he felt as though something was horrendously wrong in that moment. Like the air around him had ceased to be breathable, a trickling feeling of dread crawled along his body. 

He glanced around and stopped breathing for a second when he saw it. Sebastian Morgenstern was leaning casually against a lift at the end of the hallway, staring at him with those chilling grey eyes. They were shining with malice, and his face was twisted into a cruel smirk that promised something dark and hideous. People were streaming past him but he ignored them all, in favor of leveling those sinister cold eyes on Magnus. 

He remembered someone mentioning Sebastian’s proclivity for cruelty towards those he didn’t like. And Magnus would bet an arm and a leg that after Christmas Eve dinner, he was probably number one on his most hated list. He watched the man take a step forward towards Magnus, and then another. Magnus tensed up involuntarily, not sure why those two small steps seemed to paralyze him with fear. He felt dread curl in his stomach and slowly creep its way up his spine as he took another step forward, his twisted face promising pain and hardship. 

He could have cried in relief when the door next to him opened and Alec and Jonathan stepped out. He blinked and Sebastian was gone. What the hell? He glanced hurriedly around the hall, but he was nowhere to be seen. 

“Mags? You okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Magnus pulled the arm that had instantly wrapped around him, tighter, practically clinging to Alec. 

Had he imagined that? How odd. Best not to mention it to Alec, there was no need to worry him.

“Yes da-” his voice came out extremely hoarse and he cleared his throat trying again, “yes darling, perfectly fine.” He glanced up at Alec and underneath the clear concern painted on his angelic features, his face was hard, he was clearly mad about something. “Alexander, are you okay?” He pressed his palm to the side of his boyfriend’s face and was overjoyed to see the upset slowly drain from his face as he leaned into Magnus’ touch. 

“Nothing to worry about, baby.” Magnus let it go for now. Clearly Alec had no desire to talk about whatever Jonathan had pulled him into that room to discuss. But he’d be here if he changed his mind. 

“Hey, so thanks for the chat Alec. You guys have a good night and I’ll see you at the ball tomorrow,” Jonathan slapped Alec on the back and pulled him in for a brief hug and shook Magnus’ hand, before heading down the hall. 

“Alexander?” He asked, leaning into him.

“Yeah love?”

“Take me home?” Alec smiled brilliantly at him and planted a quick kiss to his cheek. 

“Gladly Mags.”

***

The car ride home had been silent. Each lost in their own thoughts. Alec was still tense as he thought about the warning Jonathan had pulled him aside to give him tonight. It hadn’t been the most pleasant way to end a wonderful day. But the feel of Magnus leaning into him, arm around his waist and head on his shoulder had helped ease that tension somewhat. 

Magnus and Alec moved quietly around each other as they got ready for bed that night. Already familiar with each other’s nighttime rituals from the two years they spent practically inseparable as best friends, Alec found that he treasured these moments even more now. The brush of hands as they reached for toiletries, the familiar ease with which they passed things to each other, the way he could wrap his arms around Magnus and hold him against his chest as he worked his moisturizer into his face. The goofy toothpaste-filled grins they shot each other. The pouting face on his boyfriend when Alec had gone to slip on some sweatpants.

 _But you’ve been in clothes almost all day today and I don’t like it. Besides if you get cold I can keep you warm._ And who was he to argue with that logic? 

Conversation with Jonathan aside, there was one thing from today that Alec couldn’t get out of his mind. The hug between Magnus and mother. It had filled him with an unspeakable joy to see his mother physically show Magnus how accepted and loved he was by the Lightwood family. Because despite how many times he’d assured his boyfriend how much his family loved him, he’d always been able to see the flicker of doubt in his eyes. 

But during that hug with Maryse, Alec had also seen the desperation on his boyfriend’s face, and he, more than anyone else, knew what a gaping hole not ever having a mother had left in Magnus’ heart. Spending the last 33 years thinking he was unwanted and unloved had done a number on his love’s mental health. It had reminded him of the final Christmas present he kept forgetting to give him. He’d been too caught up in finally being able to love Magnus, and every time he’d thought of it, something else promptly pushed it to the back of his mind. He’d also be lying if he said he wasn’t worried about how Magnus would take it. 

So, he stood there, staring at the exquisitely irresistible man that he’d somehow managed to make love him. Magnus was pulling back the blankets, his golden skin brilliant in the glow of the few sconces still bathing the room in a soft light. He looked beautiful, face bare and hair unstyled. So beautiful that for a moment Alec found himself breathless when he remembered that he was the only one to ever see Magnus this vulnerable; when he took off the makeup and the product and the clothes that he used as an armor of sorts. 

“Darling, what’s wrong? Why are you looking at me like you’re never going to see me again?” Magnus asked worriedly from where he sat against the headboard of the bed, comforter pulled up to his chin. Alec had to take a second to swallow past the emotion clogging his throat of just how much this man meant to him. More than his title, or his job or his inheritance. More even, then his siblings or his parents. Apparently his silence was not taken well. 

“Alexander, did Jonathan say something to you that made you reconsider… us? Me?” Alec blinked. _What?_ He hurried to Magnus side of the bed, sitting on the edge and grabbing his hand, bringing it up this mouth before holding it tightly, stroking over the pronounced veins in his wrist.

“Magnus, no. Never. I don’t ever want you to think that. There is _nothing_ in this world that could ever make me reconsider us. You are the one thing I am positive without a doubt, that I need in my life forever.” He saw Magnus physically relax at his words, and the tension drain out of his shoulder with a stuttering sigh. 

“Then what’s going on? You’ve been acting off all night. Is it about whatever Jonathan was talking to you about?”

“No. I… I have something to give you.”

“You don’t need to give me anything.”

“I know that, but it was your last Christmas present.”

Magnus chuckled, “angel you’re almost a week late on that front.” Alec stood back up and paced nervously. 

“I just… I’ll understand.”

“Understand what? Darling you’re talking in riddles.”

“If you hate me,” he whispered. 

“Alexander! What on earth is going on?” Magnus jumped up from the bed and quickly strode over to him. “How could you possibly think I would hate you? That’s honestly not possible.”

“We’ll see how you feel after I give it to you.”

“Darling,” Magnus looked closely at him, “whatever this is, are you sure you want to give it to me? You don’t have to.”

“No, you 100% need to have it. You deserve it. I’m just worried how you’ll take it.”

“Well why don’t you give it to me, so I can open it, love it, kiss you, tell you that I love you, and then we can fall asleep in each other’s arms,” his boyfriend tried to reassure him by wrapping his arms around Alec’s waist and smoothing his hands over his lower back. 

Alec took a deep breath and nodded, allowing himself a moment to be held before taking Magnus’ hand and leading him back to the bed. He waited for Magnus to settle himself comfortably before walking over to his desk. He pulled the slim white envelope from his briefcase and stared down at it.

So much potential in one tiny little piece of paper. The potential to ruin their relationship. The potential to mend a broken soul. The potential to shatter any remnants of a broken heart once and for all. The potential to make or break his boyfriend, and what they shared. But Magnus had to have it. 

He walked back over to the bed and held the envelope out to Magnus, who looked at it curiously and then flicked his eyes back up to Alec as he reached out to take it. 

“Do you want to sit with me?” Alec shook his head; he was too nervous. He needed to be standing up in case Magnus kicked him out of the room when he realized what it was. What he had done. 

“Is this going to make me emotional?” He asked candidly. 

“Probably,” Alec answered honestly, jolting a bit when Magnus grabbed his hand and stared into his eyes. 

“Then will you get in bed if I told you I wanted you next to me while I open it?” Of course, he would, he would do anything for Magnus. 

He nodded and robotically moved to the other side of the bed, climbing on top of the comforter. He didn’t touch Magnus, he wasn’t sure he could bear it if his love pulled away in resentment when he opened it. Magnus searched his face, eyes darting across his features, studying him intently, as though he could find all life’s answers just by looking at him. 

“Just open it, please,” he forced out quietly, his voice raspy. Magnus looked at him a moment, clearly lost as to what could possibly be in that envelope that would have Alec acting the way he was. Especially after what could be considered a damn near perfect day. Eventually Magnus nodded and looked down, sliding his finger under the tab slowly.

He watched Magnus steel himself before pulling out the contents. It was a picture. Magnus studied it, undoubtedly taking in the creases, the small water splotch in the bottom left hand corner, and the slightly faded coloring which showed its age. There was silence. And more silence. The silence drew on as Magnus’ eyes scanned over it. 

Eventually he held it up, so the picture was facing Alec. “Alexander, I don’t understand. What is this.”

It was a picture of a beautiful, albeit thin and exhausted looking woman of Asian descent lying in a hospital bed smiling down at a small bundle in her arms. Although they were rimmed with dark circles and her face was pale and tired, her eyes were shining with adoration, love, and awe, all directed at the tiny golden skinned baby whose eyes were closed. But one tiny stubby hand was wrapped around one of the woman’s fingers. 

“Magnus, it’s you,” he whispered. He saw the flash of confusion in his eyes before the denial set in. 

“No, that’s not possible. I wasn’t wanted. My mother didn’t want me. And I wasn’t born in a hospital. I was a mistake who was abandoned me outside a church in Brooklyn.” He could hear the way Magnus’ voice cracked as he recounted the story his first foster mother had repeated to him day after day until he broke down and ran away. 

“Baby that story was a lie,” he said gently as he reached towards his clearly emotional boyfriend. He flinched in disappointment and tried to mentally brace himself for the fallout of his decision when Magnus shook him off, flung the picture at Alec and jumped out of the bed. 

“Alec stop it. I don’t know what you’re doing -but this game? This is cruel,” he could see the tears in his love’s eyes, the way his voice trembled, and his hands were clenched, nails biting into the skin of his palm. He hated himself for the fact that he was the reason that Magnus was currently re-living and running through every time it’d been instilled in him that he wasn’t loved. Wasn’t wanted. Not even by his own mother. His eyes looked dazed and haunted.

Alec stood up and his heart clenched when the man who had refused to stop touching him for more than 5 minutes in the last week, took a step back. He saw the pain flash through Magnus’ eyes as he backed away from him, and it hurt as much as any physical blow ever could. 

“Magnus, love, listen to me,” he held his hands up as he stopped moving, indicating that whatever happened next was Magnus’ decision. 

“No, stop. Don’t call me that. How could you say that you love me and then do something like this? Alec you know how badly this has messed me up. Why are you making me relive this? You know-” his voice cracked, and a broken sob ripped through him as he wrapped his arms around himself. Alec felt like his own heart was being ripped out of his chest as he watched Magnus emotionally break open in front of him. 

“Please Mags, this isn’t a game. I would _never_ do that to you, baby. You know that. You know me. I love you more than anything else in the world. Let me explain,” he begged. “And if you don’t ever want to see me again, I’ll understand. But please just listen,” he heard his own voice crack but he couldn’t help it. Not as he stared into those beautiful brown eyes, usually swirling with emotions and love when they were directed at Alec; and now, they held nothing. Magnus looked empty and broken as tears streamed down his cheeks. “Let me explain,” he pleaded. 

They stood there in silence for what felt like hours. Alec waited, praying and hoping that Magnus trusted him enough to let him explain, a knot forming in his chest with every second that passed having to watch Magnus sob and not being able to wrap the man in his arms and comfort him. He had to fight hard as every muscle and instinct in his body screamed at him to go and comfort his love. Eventually Magnus nodded slowly, and Alec let out a breath of relief that he hadn’t even been aware he was holding. 

“I… can I, ahem that is…will you get back in bed with me? Let me hold your hand? Please?” They stood in silence for a few more minutes as Magnus considered his request. Eventually he started moving forward. He walked past Alec and for a second, he was terrified that he’d changed his mind and was going to walk through the bedroom door and never look back. He honestly wouldn’t blame him, not with how everything looked right now. 

He felt one of the thousands of knots in his chest loosen however, when he realized that Magnus was merely moving back into bed. He felt another knot disappear when Magnus silently held out a hand. 

He quickly climbed back in bed, sitting against the headboard and holding Magnus’ hand with his own. 

“Well?” Magnus’ voice was raspy, gruff, a clear reflection of the countless minutes he had spent crying. 

He brought the golden skinned hand that he was cradling in his own up to his cheek. Rubbing against it, he drew strength from the fact that at least Magnus was still letting him touch him. 

“About a year ago, I hired a private investigator.” 

Magnus gasped, “you what?”

Alec flinched. “You mentioned it at a brunch with Cat, Raph, Ragnor and I. Said you were considering finding out more about your past, but that you weren’t sure if you could handle it.” 

“So you took it upon yourself to handle it?” He asked harshly. 

“Magnus, if there were answers, if you’d been lied to, I thought you had a right to know.” 

“But I didn’t have a right to know that you were making decisions for me?” Alec could see the anger and resentment swirling in his eyes. Directed at him. 

He took a deep breath. “I don’t know how to explain it properly. But I… Magnus, you’re _incredible_ and I don’t know how someone could look at you and not love you. Especially your own mother. And something about the story you’d been told just didn’t sit right with me.” Magnus narrowed his eyes, but he saw some of the anger begin to dissipate. When it was clear Magnus was waiting for more, he continued. 

“So I hired the PI. Apparently whatever ‘fact checker’ Child Protective Services used to look into your past was shit. Some lazy asshole who didn’t care enough to actually do his job. For months nothing came up. But then five weeks ago, he found the fingerprint and DNA sample of yours in the system, from that stint you did Juvie?”

Magnus remembered. He’d been living in a shit foster home with seven other kids and the foster parents sometimes ‘forgot’ to feed them for days on end. He’d been caught stealing from a corner store. Had to do 14 days as a lesson. He’d told Alec about that early on in their friendship. And it had come up in a few of the therapy sessions that Alec had come to when Magnus hadn’t been strong enough to go on his own. 

“So he ran it through some hospital records and found a DNA hit.” 

“He did?” Magnus’ voice was almost so quiet that Alec missed the question. 

“Yeah baby, he did. Three weeks ago he was able to trace it back to the Brookdale University Hospital and Medical Center,” Alec responded softly. Magnus crawled onto his knees and moved closer. 

“What did he find?” His voice trembled with emotion. 

“Her name was Amisha Bane, she was 32 years old and she had a malignant brain tumor.” Magnus made a noise he’d never heard before. Halfway between a whimper and a sob and Alec’s heart broke a little bit more.

“My mother?”

“Yes, love. Your mother.”

“She wasn’t a junkie prostitute?” 

“No Magnus, she wasn’t.”

“Hold me?” he pleaded desperately, eyes wide and looking so broken and vulnerable that it hurt. 

“Oh baby of course, come here,” he held his arms open and Magnus practically threw himself into them. He buried his face in Alec’s shoulder and Alec carded one hand through his hair, running it through the silky strands the way he knew Magnus loved. The other hand ran soothingly over the soft skin of his back as a new series of sobs wracked his love’s body. He thanked the gods above that this time he could at least be there to offer his boyfriend some comfort. “Shhh sweetheart, you’re okay. It’s okay. Just breathe love.”

After a few minutes he felt Magnus take a few shaky breaths. 

“Is there more?” 

“Yeah love, there is. You want me to keep going?”

“Yes please,” he whispered. Alec moved slightly so that he could keep Magnus in his arms but still look at his face as he talked. 

“When they found the cancer, it was untreatable. She would’ve had 3-4 months at best if she didn’t undergo an intensive regimen of chemo. Even with the chemo, she was given 12 months tops. She wasn’t going to do it. She didn’t want to fight, didn’t want to prolong the suffering.” Alec heard a whimper come from Magnus and he brushed a kiss to his forehead. “And then she found out about you.”

His boyfriend sat up, “what do you mean?”

“A week after she turned down the chemo, and checked into an end of life facility, she found out she was 6 weeks pregnant with you. And she decided to fight.”

Tears welled up in Magnus’ eyes, “that means…” he trailed off, as if unable to physically say the words. So, Alec said them for him. 

“That means, that you baby, you were loved. You were wanted desperately. Your mother fought tooth and nail for 9 months to hold onto her life so that she could bring you into the world. She wanted to give you a chance, she _loved_ you Mags, she _wanted_ you. She underwent intense, painful, and draining chemo to prolong her life long enough to give you a fighting a chance.” 

The tears spilled over and Magnus stared up at him, eyes now shining with pain and loss, but with something else to. With shock, and awe, and gratitude. 

“Alexander,” his bit out as the tears streamed down his cheek. He wrapped his arms tightly around Alec as he processed everything he’d been told. They sat there in silence as Alec rocked him slowly, whispering the words over and over every time Magnus needed to hear them again. 

He didn’t know how much time passed until Magnus pulled back and asked, 

“And the picture?”

Alec grabbed it off the comforter where it had landed when Magnus had thrown it earlier. He moved to hand it to him, “no you hold it, I don’t want to get it wet with my tears,” came the wobbly response. Alec smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

“The picture was taken just after she gave birth to you. She had to stop the chemo at week 35 because it’s generally not recommended to continue if pregnant after that. They had to induce your delivery at 37 weeks because she started getting worse and she insisted that they make sure you made it.” Magnus was staring at the picture, his finger tracing over the woman’s face. 

“What happened?” 

“They cleaned you up and let her hold you, which is when the picture was taken, for a board of newborn pics they kept outside the nicu unit. They had to take you to check your stats, and run some tests to make sure the chemo hadn’t affected you. By the time they were done, she had passed away. So they took you back to the nicu and apparently the woman who became your first mother was in the hospital to pick up a new foster kid whose parents had just been declared dead after a car crash. The PI thinks she probably overheard them talking about your situation and grabbed you when no one was paying attention. Took you home and claimed to have found you abandoned so she could get the government payout for you.”

“Oh my god,” Magnus whispered, burying his head in his hands. Alec gave him a minute before peeling the hands away and holding them in his own. He brought one up to his lips and then the other. 

“Magnus I am so sorry that that horrible, awful woman let you live your life thinking you were unwanted and unloved. But baby, I needed you to know that that wasn’t true. You were wanted so bad, and loved so much. This woman,” he pointed to the picture, “your mother, fought every day for months for you. Look at her, you can see how much she loves you. You were someone’s everything. You were someone’s entire world, someone’s entire reason for living. You’re a miracle. A miracle that had a mother who loved you, and who wanted you.” 

Suddenly, Magnus pushed him backwards and brought their mouths together. This kiss was new. This kiss was hard, but it was filled with gratitude and love. 

“Thank you,” breathed Magnus as he pulled away and looked into Alec’s eyes. “Thank you so much. I can’t- I- Alexander…” he trailed off biting his lip. 

Alec sat them back up. “You don’t hate me?”

“How could I hate you? Last week you gave me a future. And now you’ve given me a past too. A past I can be proud of. A past that changes _everything._ Alexander, your stubborn refusal to believe that I was unlovable has given me a mother. A mother who loved me and wanted me.”

Alec was floored by the love and adoration that Magnus was looking at him with. 

“But I went behind your back, that wasn’t okay.”

“No, and I don’t ever want you to do it again. But, you only did it because you loved me so much that you wanted to protect me and do something for me that I wanted, needed, but didn’t have the strength to do for myself.”

“She would have been proud of you,” Alec whispered as Magnus held his face reverently in his hands. “You’re phenomenal. You’ve done so much, for so many people. She’d be so proud.”

“I love you so much Alexander Lightwood,” Magnus’ laugh was watery, but it was a laugh and his heart soared at the sound. 

“I love you too Magnus Bane,” he said softly. Smiling as he watched Magnus trace and retrace the forms in the picture. 

“I- when we get home, will you come with me to see Maia?” 

“Of course, baby, I think talking to your therapist about this, and what it means, and how it could impact you is a wonderful idea. And if you want me there, I’ll be there for you. Always,” he nuzzled his nose against Magnus’ and let the relief of knowing that Magnus didn’t hate him wash over him. 

“Thank you Alexander, for everything. For being strong enough and believing in me.”

“Love, I will always believe in you.” He kissed Magnus in the corner of each eye and over the streaks the tears had left on his face. 

“I think I’m all cried out, I doubt there’s a single tear left in my body,” Magnus chuckled. 

“Are you okay? How do you feel?” Alec asked. 

“I feel… lighter somehow? Happy? Sad, that I never got to know her. But so incredibly happy to know I had her at least for a moment. And proud, that she was such a fighter. That she was strong.”

“Like mother like son, I suppose,” he said softly. 

“And pissed that Ms. Julie took that from me.”

“Oh. Speaking of that bitch, she died of an overdose seven years ago. I was going to drag her ass to court and make sure she spent the rest of her days behind bars for what she did to you and the rest of those kids,” Alec growled. 

“I love you for that,” Magnus kissed his nose. “I’m just, kind of in shock?”

Alec nodded, “that’s understandable love. This was a lot.” 

“You knew everything.” 

“I read the documents the PI sent me over and over until I had a timeline built and every word memorized. I knew that when I told you I wanted to be able to tell you everything. And I- I wanted to be the one to tell you. In case you um.. in case you needed me.”

“Darling, I will always need you. And I’m sorry I reacted poorly before. I truly do know you’d never do something like that. I do trust you I was just in shock and I don’t think my mind was quite processing properly.”

“Mags, don’t apologize. I know you trust me. You trusted me enough not to jump to conclusions and to let me explain.” Magnus smiled and nodded as Alec pulled away and continued, “And I had a thought,” he said as he got up to turn on the night lamp and turn off the rest of the lights. 

“What?”

“I was thinking we could have a portrait made of the picture for you. Maybe hang it in your bedroom? As a reminder.” Magnus stared at him, mouth agape, as he climbed back into bed. “Yeah sorry that was probably stupid,” he mumbled. 

“Shut up, it’s an amazing idea. We’ll pick someone to commission it when we get home,” Magnus made his sincerity clear with a kiss. “But I don’t know if I can talk about this anymore. It’s amazing, and wonderful and I’m truly grateful but it’s so _much_ and I need to process it. And talk to Maia.”

“Of course, love. I’m sorry for springing this on you. But after that moment with you and my mom, I just needed you to know about your own. And I didn’t want to let myself forget again. I’m sorry.” 

“Hush darling, you’ve told me now and that’s all that matters.”

“Alright,” he nodded still feeling bad, but he’d make it up to Magnus somehow. He turned off the light and laid down, holding out his arm so Magnus could occupy his favorite evening sleeping position, curled up in Alec’s side and using his chest or shoulder as a pillow. He wasn’t sure how that was comfortable for Magnus, but he loved having the man in his arms, so as long as he was happy, Alec wasn’t about to complain. 

Magnus wrapped himself around Alec and they laid in silence, the exhaustion of the day settling in as they were wrapped in darkness. Alec found himself drifting off when Magnus broke the silence.

“Alexander.”

“Hm?” He didn’t open his eyes. 

“You’re amazing, and I love you,” his voice was barely a whisper, but Alec could hear the tremble and his eyes flew open again. 

“Magnus, sweetheart I love you more than anything in the world. And you’re the amazing one, you hear me? You’re strong and selfless and indescribably incredible. And it is an absolute honor to love you.” 

He heard a sniffle. “Why do you always make me cry?” Came the watery sounding laugh. 

“Mags, baby,” Alec laughed, gathering him back up in his arms. “I thought you said you had no tears left to cry.”

“I guess that didn’t include tears of overwhelming happiness at the realization that I have the most amazing boyfriend in the world. God I’m an emotional wreck,” he sniffled. 

“No, you’re not. You’ve been through a lot tonight. But even if you were, you’re my emotional wreck,” he nosed his face into the silky strands of Magnus’ hair. 

“You sure this mess doesn’t make you want to have that torrid affair with Raj,” teased Magnus. 

“Shut up,” Alec laughed, running his palms across the smooth broad muscles of his boyfriend’s back as Magnus hiked a leg up his torso and wrapped an arm around his waist. 

“I really want to say _make me_ but I’m so exhausted I think I would actually fall asleep while you were _making me,_ ” Magnus giggled into his chest, pressing a light kiss to the skin above his heart. 

“Go to sleep love, you’ve had a long day,” Alec chuckled

“Okay but first, I’d just like the record to reflect that I was right.”

“This isn’t court, there’s no scribe to write a record silly,” laughed Alec. “But please enlighten me as to what you were right about this time.”

“I told you to give me the present so that I could open it, love it, kiss you, tell you that I love you, and then fall asleep in each other’s arms. And look where we are right now. In each other’s arms.” Alec could practically hear the smugness in his voice. 

“It was a bit more convoluted then that, love. And need I mention the copious amount of tears?”

“Oh shut up.”

Alec couldn’t help throwing his own words back at him. ““I really want to say _make me_ but I’m so exhausted I think I would actually fall asleep while you were _making me._ ”

Magnus burst out laughing, “stop making me laugh! I’m tired. I need sleep. It’s… holy shit it’s almost four am!”

“Then go to sleep!”

“I can’t,” Magnus whined. 

“Why not?”

“Because you’re not holding me tight enough.”

Alec grinned to himself in the darkness before tightening his hold, “better?”

“Yes, thank you,” Magnus intertwined his leg with Alec’s and turned his head to press a soft kiss to his chest. 

“Anytime. Now go to sleep,” he instructed softly, his eyes already drooping. 

“Hmm,” Magnus hummed softly, in agreement, “love you,” he whispered sleepily.

“Love you too baby,” Alec whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Wow. Wow. How do we feel? Anyone catch some of the plot builders in here? And what do we think about that present, huh? I hope that you all loved it and PLEASE shoot me those comments and kudos to let me know you're still with me and enjoying the story! Love you all xoxo


	21. A Future to Have

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's that chapter update I promised! I hope you're all in the mood for some fluffy, smutty purely happy Malec because that's what you're getting in this chapter! Love you all and thank you so much for the prompt ideas to those of you who left them! Feel free to keep dropping them to me guys! I hope you enjoy this Chapter xoxo

Alec felt himself being pulled into consciousness gradually. His body was shifting and wiggling of its own accord as he became gradually more aware of the rapture spreading through his body. He was lingering in a drowsy state, enjoying the warmth shooting through his body, not asleep but not fully awake either. And then-

“Fuck!” His eyes snapped open as he felt sparks of intense pleasure radiating through every single limb on his body. He sat up, propping himself on his hands and moaned at what he saw. 

Magnus was positioned between his legs, his mouth stuffed with Alec’s cock, and two lubed fingers buried in his ass.

“Jesus Mags!” His moan was guttural and ragged, his back arching off the bed as Magnus pressed two of those skilled fingers firmly against his prostrate. He could feel the tension build up in his body, telling him that he was already close, Magnus must have been at this for a while. He watched Magnus pull off of his cock with an obscene pop and smirk up at him. His eyes widened at the sight and his cock twitched at the sound.

“Good morning darling,” he said in a low, sensual voice before flickering his tongue across Alec’s straining length. “I woke up and I was horny because your morning erection was pressed into my ass. And you’re so fucking hot all naked and muscular and moaning in your sleep and I remembered how much you seemed to like the thought of this when I mentioned it last night, soo…” he trailed off as he replaced his tongue with his hand. Pumping Alec’s cock he pushed a third finger into Alec’s ass as he mouthed over one of his balls before taking it in his mouth and swirling his tongue around it. 

“Fuckkkkk,” he shouted at the perfectly delicious, slightly overwhelming but amazing feeling of so many different pleasure points be stimulated. Magnus plunged his fingers in and out of Alec’s ass, fucking him perfectly, blunt nails scraping over his prostrate every few thrusts. Alec couldn’t help but rock against his hand, trying to get it deeper, harder, but it wasn’t enough. 

“More Mags, I need you. I need your cock,” he begged writhing on the bed as his hole clenched down harder, desperate to be filled more completely. 

Magnus stopped his ministrations on his balls, released his cock and climbed up his body to capture his mouth in a heated, desperate kiss. He ground his crotch down against Alec, and they moaned into each other’s mouths at the feeling of their hard, heated dicks dragging against each other. Alec ran his hands down Magnus’ side and grabbed at the flesh of his ass, kneading and squeezing. As he wrapped his hand around both their erections, pumping slowly, rubbing their cocks against each other. Magnus let out a loud moan as he bit down on Alec’s shoulder lightly, worrying the skin between his teeth. 

“Come on baby, fuck me,” he whispered to his lover, undulating his hips against Magnus’ as he continued his desperate exploration of the flesh of Magnus’ perfect ass cheeks. 

“I wasn’t planning on fucking you this morning, but when you ask so nicely…” Magnus murmured trailing off suggestively before whimpering as Alec traced his lips down Magnus’ chin to his jaw, nipping at his skin before tracing up the line of his jaw and sucking his earlobe into his mouth. He slowed the pace of his hand on their cocks, pulling a protesting whine from his boyfriend’s mouth as he tried to fuck up into Alec’s hand. 

“You’re so hard. I know you get off on sucking me, you’ll get to cum too if you fuck me,” he said as Magnus’ body tensed, and his hips rolled with the movement of Alec’s hand. “But you’ll get to come in my ass.”

Magnus stilled momentarily and pulled his mouth away from where he’d been laving the sensitive skin under Alec’s ear. Grabbing the bottle of lube next to him he poured some into his hand and lubed up his cock before leaning back down to lick the shell of Alec's ear again before breathing out, “you do make such a compelling argument, darling.” 

Alec chuckled and bent his knees, pulling them up and spreading his legs before grabbing Magnus’ waist and pulling him up his body to align them better and settle him in a more comfortable position. 

He guided Magnus’ cock to his ass and groaned when he nudged the tip against his rim. Magnus took his hint and, using his boyfriend’s strong broad shoulders for leverage, he snapped his hips forward and sunk all the way into the welcoming heat of Alec’s ass with a shout. 

“Oh my god Alexander, you’re so perfect,” he purred as he stilled his hips briefly, before pulling back and thrusting back in slightly. He set an almost teasing pace, peppering the skin of Alec’s chest with open mouthed kisses as he thrust shallowly, never deep enough to fill him up completely or stimulate that little bundle of nerves that Alec knew would send him over the edge. 

“Mags, come on…” he pleaded as he wrapped his legs around Magnus and locked them over the small of his back, arching his hips off the bed in a vain attempt to force Magnus deeper into him with each thrust. He raked his nails down Magnus’ back. 

“Fuckkk…” they moaned simultaneously when Magnus finally obliged and fucked into him hard, and deep. 

“God yes Mags, I’m already so close,” he murmured as Magnus threw his head back, caught up in chasing his own pleasure inside Alec’s body. Alec reached up and took a hardened nipple into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it.

“Shit angel, you feel so good. So warm and tight, perfect…” he trailed off with a gasp as Alec clenched his walls around Magnus, squeezing him tight. 

He retaliated by reaching between them and circling his hand around Alec’s desperately hard and leaking cock. “Are you close?” Alec breathed. 

Magnus’ thrusts had started to grow sloppy and his arms were trembling as he held himself above Alec. 

“So close pretty boy, your ass is fucking amazing and you’re so gorgeous,” he stuttered as Alec captured his lips in a kiss. It was slow, and tender and so so gentle; the complete opposite of the rigorous, sloppy and increasingly erratic movements of their bodies joining together again and again. 

“Fuck you’re so beautiful. Cum for me Magnus,” he breathed as Alec worked his mouth against his boyfriend, pouring so much love and adoration into his kiss despite the moment, that Magnus felt like he was the most precious and deserving thing in the world. Alec clenched his ass again and the feeling of those hot walls tightening even more around him had his orgasm washing through him as he whimpered against Alec’s lips. The pleasure and love coursing through his body screaming at him to be as close to his lover as possible. 

“Yess…” Alec moaned wrapping his arms around his boyfriend as the feeling of Magnus’ warm, wet cum flooding into his body, and the tight ring of Magnus’ hand on his cock, sent him over the edge. 

Chest to chest, the held each other close, their lips clinging to each other, brushing against one another, whispering sweet nothings as Magnus continued to work his hips, slowly fucking them both through their orgasms.

When they were both finished, Magnus pulled out of Alec slowly, and immediately his arms seemed to give out immediately and he collapsed on top of Alec.

“Sorry, I'll move in a minute,” he murmured. 

Alec merely tightened his hold and rolled them both over, so they were laying on their sides and facing one another. Not ever removing his arm from around Magnus’ waist. 

“Well, I would call that a very successful wake up,” Magnus finally smirked at him as he reached out to brush his fingers through Alec’s hair.

“You really will be the death of me, you know?” He teased, as he pulled Magnus closer, their bodies flush against each other. 

“So, you didn’t like it?”

“Oh, I said no such thing,” Alec grinned as he captured Magnus’ lips against, taking his time to taste and run his tongue along the now-familiar blueprints of his boyfriend’s mouth. “I don’t think I’ve ever enjoyed waking up quite so much in my life,” he grinned, pulling away to nuzzle his nose against Magnus’. 

Magnus smiled cheekily, “so glad to be of service. I have to say it was quite an enjoyable morning for me as well.” 

“So, I look hot in my sleep?” Alec teased. 

Magnus groaned. “It’s really not fair.”

“What?”

“How attractive you are! God you literally look good all the time. Whether you’re stark naked, all dressed up in a fitted suit, or in sweatpants and a t-shirt, all I want to do all the time is run my hands over this gorgeous body,” his words were punctuated by the feeling of exploratory hands tracing the dips and curves of his back. 

“Glad to know you find me so irresistible. But I've got nothing on you, I was literally rendered speechless by your beauty the first time I saw you.” Alec grinned cheekily when Magnus rolled his eyes burrowed in closer. 

“Oh my god Alexander, stop it! You were not.” Magnus protested laughing. 

“It’s true! When Ragnor introduced you as my mentor the first day on the job, I literally couldn’t remember how to speak!”

“That’s because you were choking on a sip of coffee!”

“I took a sip of coffee and faked coughing because I literally couldn’t force any normal words out of my mouth,” Alec laughed. 

“Alexander…”

“It’s true! If you don’t believe me that’s fine, but I swear I’m not lying to you right now,” he chuckled. When Magnus abruptly changed the subject he furrowed his brows. 

“Remember how I was just starting that case for Isiah Washington?”

“The model who was sexually harassed by one of his photographers?”

“Yeah,” Magnus nodded against his chest. 

“Yeah I do. He was hot. And I was jealous when you asked him out for drinks that one night.”

“But I ended up going with you.”

“But you still asked him,” grumbled Alec. 

“Wait okay, hold that thought,” Magnus chuckled. “The day Ragnor introduced us, I saw you walk in the office and I hadn’t met Isiah yet and I swear I assumed you were him.”

“You thought I was a model?” Alec asked, genuinely shocked. 

“Did you think I was kidding when I said you’re the most attractive man I’ve ever seen?” Magnus laughed as Alec pulled back and stared at him surprise. “I’d never seen Isiah, he wasn’t that big yet, so I saw this tall, stunning, well-dressed muscular man with a drop-dead gorgeous smile and huge blue eyes and, well… I put 2 and 2 together. At least I thought I did,” he chuckled. 

“Wow. I mean wow. You really do think I’m hot,” he mused, eyes still wide. 

“For fuck’s sake Alexander, of course I do! I’ve literally spent hours upon hours in the last week exploring every last square inch of your body and telling you just that.”

Alec grinned, “Well I know that, but I can’t believe you thought I was a model!”

“I can’t believe you faked choking on coffee because my appearance literally rendered you speechless!”

Alec rolled them over and perched himself on his knees, so he was straddling Magnus who sat up against the headboard. 

“Let’s not ever speak of that again,” he chuckled.

“You know I only invited Isiah out for drinks that night because Ragnor told me he was leaving for a shoot in California.”

“What?” Alec asked confused. 

“I wanted to go out for drinks with you. You were shy and I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable so I asked him first, knowing he’d say no and hoping you wouldn’t be as weirded out if I asked you after I asked him.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah I wanted to fuck you,” Magnus laughed. 

Alec grinned cheekily, “I can’t really blame you. As we both know, I’m a great lay. It’s a shame more people haven’t been gifted enough to experience that.”

Magnus growled and shoved Alec onto his back before climbing on top of him, “I don’t want anyone else to ever know that. They can think all they want, but only I get to know that.”

A shiver ran down Alec’s spine at the dark, dangerous glint in Magnus’ eye as he stared down at Alec. He wrapped his arms around Magnus’ neck and pulled him down into a quick, hard kiss. 

“Don’t worry baby, I was just kidding. Only ever you Mags. Although I do love when you get all jealous and possessive, it’s kind of hot,” he winked. 

He watched the darkness fade from Magnus’ gorgeous golden eyes as he climbed back off Alec and sat up against the headboard, running his hands soothingly over Alec's chest and down to his abs, tracing the prominent muscles. “So why didn’t you ever try to hook up with me, if that was your plan?” He asked curiously. 

“Because I realized what an amazing person you were. You were sweet and funny and so smart. And when you told me that story about how you and Jace dressed up as mermen because Isabelle wanted a mermaid themed birthday party when she was 8? I just kind of melted. I was enamored with every single thing that came out of your mouth that night. It was the first time in a really long time that I laughed and felt genuinely happy. I looked forward to hearing all of your goofy, adorable stories and I really wanted to get to know you better; I wanted to be your friend so that I could feel that happy and carefree all the time. I didn’t want to mess that up by having sex with you and letting you think that’s all I wanted from you.”

Alec looked up at him and sat up slowly turning to face him, stunned into silence for a minute. 

“Magnus..” he whispered as his boyfriend smiled shyly at him. 

“You really did save me Alexander. Perhaps I haven’t been _in love_ with you since the moment we met, but that night I realized that I had the potential to love again. And…”

Alec scooted closer until he was practically sitting in Magnus' lap. Wrapping an arm around his neck, he nuzzled at Magnus' cheek with his nose. His heart lept when Magnus’ arms automatically went around him. 

“And?” Alec prompted. 

“And... I don’t know, the way you looked at me made me feel things I hadn’t felt in a long time," he whispered turning his face to brush his own nose softly against Alec's sweetly. 

“I remember that night crystal clear you know. It was the night I swore to myself that I’d do everything I could to keep you in my life. You were like this bright beacon calling to me, representing everything I could be if I just got over my stupid insecurities enough to be confident in myself. And every time you laughed at one of my stupid stories, my heart ached a bit at how magnetic you were. And you were so beautiful, but when you smiled? Holy shit it blew me away. Every man and woman in that room was drawn in by that clear captivating laugh of yours, no doubt wishing they were the one you were smiling at like that. And I was so incredibly honored to be the one making you laugh like that. God I adored you.”

“I knew from that first night you were something precious Alexander Lightwood. And…” his voice grew gravelly and he had to clear his throat as Alec nuzzled into his neck encouraging him to continue, “and you looked at me like I was special,” Magnus whispered, smiling brilliantly as Alec removed himself from Magnus’ throat to kiss his forehead. 

“You were special. That was probably adoration and awe and wonder that you saw,” Alec chuckled, turning to press a kiss to the smooth line of Magnus’ throat. “I thought you were the most incredible person I’d ever seen. To this day, I still do.” He cuddled in close to his boyfriend, inexplicably happy to be held as they reminisced about their past, the night they’d unknowingly begun to fall in love. 

Magnus held him closer, one hand running up and down one of the legs Alec had wrapped around him, the other locked tight around his waist as he captured Alec’s lips with his own. They kissed slowly and lazily, taking their time to map the contours of each other’s mouths, tongues dancing together leisurely as they silently communicated their love for each other. 

Eventually they broke apart, the happy smiles marring their faces becoming too difficult an obstacle to continue working around. 

“Thank you for last night. I- I’m still working through processing it so I’m sorry I don’t have the wherewithal to discuss it as in depth as you’d probably like… but I can’t tell you how much it means it to me. I love you so much,” Magnus whispered. He was clutching Alec tight against his body, as if he was the one thing in the world he couldn’t bear to ever let go of. 

“Mags I love you too, but babe don’t apologize. It’s not something to be sorry for, you go at the pace you need to. You know what your mind needs, and I just want you to stay happy and healthy. We’ll work through it all with Maia when we get home. For now, just focus on what you can, and don’t worry about the rest.” 

Magnus was silent for a few minutes, his eyes closed and face becoming increasingly relaxed as Alec brushed his fingers across it, tracing the prominent arch of his cheekbones, the strong line of his jaw, the plump petal-like softness of his lips. 

After a while Alec watched him blink his eyes open, his face now completely at peace. He watched those long lashes flutter over his cheek for a moment before sparkling golden eyes met their glittering blue counterparts. 

“You know, I really should’ve fucked you that night.”

Alec laughed, “yeah? Why is that?”

“Maybe we would’ve gotten here a hell of a lot sooner,” Magnus grinned. 

“Or maybe we never would’ve gotten here,” he pointed out. 

“No, we definitely would’ve.”

“Why makes you so sure?” He teased playfully.

“Because you’re my soulmate. We’re meant to be together.” Alec felt as though his heart was going to implode with the simple sureness with which Magnus spoke those words. 

“I- you believe in that stuff?”

“Not before you I didn’t. But now? Alexander, we were literally made for each other. Look at how perfectly we complement each other, how we complete each other. We’ve helped each other grow in ways that neither of us even thought possible. How can I not believe that you’re my soul mate?” Magnus responded with a shrug. Alec grinned. 

“Soulmates. I like the sound of that,” he smirked, sweeping his lips down Magnus’ nose and to his lips and hugging him closer as he cuddled contentedly into his boyfriend's lap. 

***

“Fuck I really do love you in a tux,” Alec breathed into his ear as he wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist. Alec pressed his chest against his back and placed his chin on Magnus’ shoulder as he finished styling his hair. That seemed to be one of his new favorite positions. Arms wrapped around Magnus, chin resting on his shoulder, holding him close so that as much of their bodies were pressed together as possible. He noticed Alec positioning them like that quite often recently, and as he was pretty positive there was no other feeling in the world that rivaled being held by Alec so gently and lovingly, he would most definitely not ever be complaining.

“Well darling, I’m very glad that you think so considering I’m already counting down the minutes until you can take it off,” he teased as he carefully arranged a few more strands. 

Alec groaned and turned his head to nip at the skin of his neck as his hand moved to the nape of his neck, brushing through the silky strands there. 

“Hey! Stop distracting me!” He turned and pushed Alec backwards and away from him. “And hands off my hair!”

“But you’re so beautiful it’s so hard to resist, and your hair is so soft,” Alec whined. “And it’s not fair to tease me with things you won’t let me have,” he pouted and threw himself across the chaise. 

Magnus’ laugh bounced beautifully throughout the bathroom. “Dramatic tonight, are we?”

“Well can you blame me? I was away from you for like two hours!”

“What did your parents want from you anyway?”

“Don’t you worry your pretty little head about it,” he teased, laughing when Magnus faux pouted at him. “All that matters, is that I could’ve spent those hours cuddling with _you_.”

“So needy… I love it,” he purred before pausing. “But you do realize you’ll have to get used to that once we go back, right?” Magnus chuckled as he leaned into the mirror, studiously fiddling with a few wayward strands. 

Alec could hear the light, lilting tone of Magnus’ voice that signaled a continuation of their easygoing banter. But he couldn’t help but feel a pang of pathetically overwhelming disappointment when he realized that Magnus was right. He would have to get used to it. He wouldn’t be able to spend every minute of every day with him. He’d have to resign himself to shared rides to work in the morning, Friday night takeouts and weekends, and probably the occasional weekday sleepover. Unless he asked Magnus to move in with him? But regardless of how head over heels they were for each other the fact remained that they’d been together for less than two weeks. So, it had to be too soon, right? Argh, how was he supposed to know, he’d never been in a relationship before. 

“Darling?” Magnus was standing in front of him with his head cocked before sitting himself sideways on Alec’s lap and brushing a hand through his hair and then a finger down his cheek.   
“I was just kidding. Things don’t have to change that much; you know you can have me whenever you want Alexander. And I don’t mean that in just a sexual way. Say the word and I’m with you, angel.” 

“Right yeah… no of course,” he knew Magnus didn’t buy the tight smile that Alec shot him as he stood up and moved back to the mirror. 

“Unless of course… you had something else? In mind?” Magnus prompted; eyes laser focused on Alec’s through the mirror. 

“Oh, um…no.”

“Oh.” Was that…disappointment that he heard in Magnus’ response?

“Why? Is there something that you had in mind?” He asked quickly, studying the way Magnus stared at him before shaking his head. 

“No darling.”

“Oh.” He had to fight to stop the disappointment from lacing his words. 

Magnus focused back on his hair for a few more minutes, thinking. 

He’d hoped Alec was on the same page and wanted to move in with him. He should have just asked him outright, but Alec was new to all of this, and the last thing he wanted to do was scare him off by moving too fast. Moving in usually didn’t happen for months, if not years into the relationship. He would talk to Alec about it when he was sure they were both ready for it. No more lack of communication. They'd get there. So, for now, it was fine. Moving in would come with time. He just had to make the most of all of the little moments they had.

Like today. Alec's parents had come in around 10:30 and dragged him away for a few hours, and Magnus had fallen back asleep, exhausted after last night. Alec had come back and climbed right back into bed climbing into Magnus' lap where'd he'd stayed whilst they cuddled, talked, kissed and generally just enjoyed each other's company. It had been almost 2 in the afternoon before they climbed out of bed, finally prompted by rumbling stomachs. Alec had dragged him down to the kitchen and insisted on making him a huge breakfast spread even though Magnus had insisted peanut butter toast would be fine. And then, he’d made Magnus sit on the counter whilst Alec did all the work, occasionally allowing him to chop a vegetable or whisk an egg wash. 

By the time they made it back upstairs it was almost four o’clock and Magnus was stuffed full of omelets, bacon, French toast with warm blueberry compote and strawberry banana smoothies. And then… he shivered just thinking about it.

Magnus had been complaining about getting fat and Alec finding him unattractive. And in an effort to show him how stupid Alec thought of that possibility, he’d dragged him into the shower and worshipped his abs before pressing him into the wall of the shower and grinding their cocks together while he fingered his ass. They’d cum almost simultaneously, panting each other’s names into a hot, sexy kiss. He truly couldn’t get enough of his boyfriend. 

And now they were here, getting ready to head out to the fucking _King of Alicante’s New Years Eve Party in the Royal Palace_.

“What even is my life?” He murmured to himself. 

“Um… hopefully slightly more enjoyable and fulfilling than it was two weeks ago?” Alec laughed from his sprawled position on the chaise. 

Magnus spun and made his way across the room to hover above Alec. “My life is _infinitely_ better than it was two weeks ago. Indescribably so, darling.” Alec grinned up at him as Magnus smiled lovingly down at him and held out his hands. His boyfriend reached for them to pull himself up. but Magnus dropped them at the last minute and stepped back, contemplating. 

Alec stood up on his own and stepped into Magnus’ space, looking down at him and tapping his nose gently. “What’re you thinking about that’s got your cute little nose all scrunched up in concentration.”

“I think I need a new apartment.”

“What? Why?” Alec ran his hands over Magnus’ shoulders before smoothing them down his arms and holding onto the thick muscle of his biceps, prevalent even through the thick fabric of his tuxedo jacket. 

“Because my current bathroom isn’t big enough to fit one of these,” he said kicking the chaise. “And I’ve grown rather partial to seeing you spread out on them,” he finished with a cheeky smile grabbing Alec’s hand and twirling around to pull him out of the bathroom. 

***

“Seriously? Limousines?” Magnus gaped as he stood on the front steps of the Lightwood Estate.

“Would you have preferred carriages pulled by white horses, _princess_?” Alec teased from where he stood holding the door of one of them open for him. 

“Princess? I know I said I appreciate the nicknames darling, but if you’re going to make princess a thing, you can sleep on the couch until we go back to New York.”

He watched Alec’s blue eyes go comically wide and grinned as he walked down the steps and slid easily into the limo waiting for his boyfriend to follow. It was an empty threat, but Alec certainly didn’t seem to realize that. Alec clamored in after him, his obnoxiously large body and apparent anxiety at the possibility of being banished to the couch causing him to stumble slightly and knock his head in the doorway. 

“Ouch!” He whined as he pulled the door shut and leaned back against the gleaming black leather seat, holding the top of his head. 

“Darling,” Magnus gasped climbing across the seat and carefully pulling his hand away to card his fingers into Alec’s thick black hair and gently prod around his scalp. 

Alec hissed as Magnus found a raised bump. “Oh angel, it’s already swelling. Alexander are you okay?” He asked, concern evident as he grabbed one of the tea clothes folded along the mini bar and pulled the champagne out of the chilling bucket, scooping some ice into the cloth and holding it to his boyfriend’s head. 

“Hurts,” he whimpered pathetically. He may or may not have been playing it up just a bit. Okay… a lot. 

“Sweetheart,” Magnus clucked sympathetically as he lifted the ice pack and pressed a barely-there kiss to Alec’s hair above the bump. “There, that should help,” he smiled shyly. 

“Feels better already,” Alec whispered as he took over for Magnus, holding the ice to his head. “But it hurts here, too,” he said, pointing to his cheek with his free hand, fighting the urge to grin. 

Magnus’ eyes sparkled, “Oh? Better kiss that better too.” He placed his palm on the side of Alec’s face and turned it towards him, pressing his lips to Alec’s cheek. “Anywhere else hurting gorgeous?”

Alec nodded and pouted, pointing to the corner of his mouth. He felt his boyfriend’s grin against his skin as he ran his lips across his cheek to rest them on the corner of his mouth, puckering them against the spot Alec had pointed to in a soft kiss. 

“Anywhere else,” he whispered, his mouth tickling Alec’s skin and his warm breath sending a shiver up his spine. 

“Right here,” Alec breathed before turning his head an inch more to the right and capturing his boyfriend’s mouth in a sweet kiss. He felt Magnus sigh and relax against him, turning his body farther into him as Alec leaned into the circle of his arms. He used the slight parting of his lips to tease his tongue into Magnus’ mouth, running it across his lips, only to push it inside slightly before pulling back out. Magnus huffed a laugh against his mouth at Alec’s antics and the smile that stretched across his face made it difficult to keep kissing him. 

“You’re ridiculous,” he murmured pulling back slightly to gently kiss his forehead. 

“But you love me anyway? Even if I bump my head on the limo on our way to the ball because I’m terrified of you making me sleep on the couch?”

“Even then,” Magnus chuckled, reaching up to grab the ice from where Alec had dropped it on the seat. He scooted farther down and crossed his legs on the seat, looking somewhat ridiculous sitting criss-cross in his classy, elegant, perfectly fitting tux. Alec smiled gratefully at the sight, sending a silent prayer to whatever greater being was listening that he’d get to keep this man for the rest of his life. 

“Come on,” Magnus prompted, patting his lap. “Lie down.”

“Lie down?” Alec asked questioningly even as he did so without a second thought, getting comfortable with his head pillowed on Magnus’ thigh as Magnus pressed the ice back to the bump with one hand, repeatedly skimming the other through his hair and across the planes of his face. 

“Yes darling, if we ice it for a while, hopefully it won’t be too bad by the time we get there. Besides I want you at your very best so you can sweep me off my feet with your incredible dancing abilities,” he teased with a laugh. Alec smiled indulgently up at him turning his head to press a kiss against the palm that had paused in its ministrations to cradle the side of his face. He closed his eyes and relaxed into his boyfriend, letting Magnus take care of him- his heart so full that he could’ve sworn it would burst.

***

“What do you think?” Alec whispered into Magnus’ ear as they stood against a railing overlooking a glittering ballroom, slightly to the side of the top of the massive staircase that descended into the foray below. 

Magnus was speechless. The staircase descended into a huge ballroom, the subtly swirling pattern of the tiled floor glinting in the bright light thrown down by the massively ornate glimmering chandeliers strategically placed across the painted beams that criss-crossed the glass ceiling. He could see the bright stars dotting the inky, dark blue sky. Huge marble archways rose from the edges of the room supporting matching marble columns that rose all the way to the ceiling, gilded golden railings between the columns indicating secluded pockets of privacy seemingly built into the walls themselves. Settees and divans were tucked into the darkened spaces underneath the archways, and gilded tables surrounded by matching plush, velvet cushioned chairs dotted the peripheries of the room. On a raised platform on one side of the room, the Royal Orchestra was positioned, enchanting strains of music already being danced to by the hundreds of beautifully dressed people already positioned on the floor. The room was decorated in sparkling bright blues and silvers, tinsel and sparkling lights winding their way up every column and across every railing in the room. And directly across from the stairwell, flanked by a large thrown and three smaller ones, sat a massive Christmas tree decked out in the same blue and silver hues as the rest of the room. 

“It’s incredible,” he murmured back in awe. “Like something out of a movie.”

Alec tightened his arms around Magnus’ waist and rested his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder, happy to take a moment to let him take in the scene below them. 

“Beautiful isn’t it?” Clary asked from where she stood, similarly positioned against the railing wrapped in her fiancé’s arms. 

“Yeah,” Magnus said softly, “it is.” Alec cocked his head slightly, sliding his eyes from the scene below them to Magnus’ face, realizing that it wasn’t the ballroom his boyfriend was talking about as he stared at Alec, golden-green eyes swirling with love. 

Magnus turned in his arms and pressed his palm to the side of Alec’s face, the tips of his fingers brushing through the tiny curls above his ear. Pushing himself up onto his tiptoes, he captured Alec’s lips with his own, pouring his devotion and affection for his boyfriend into the kiss. Alec ran a large hand up his back to cup his neck, grazing through the soft hairs on the back of his head, careful not to mess up his meticulous style as he greedily lapped into Magnus’ mouth, desperate to claim the dedication and love Magnus was giving to him. 

Eventually, aware that they were in a public place and as normal, things between them were heating up, they pulled apart. Alec smiled down at him as Magnus stepped out of his arms, running a hand down Alec’s bicep and forearm to entwine their fingers together. 

“Dance with me, pretty boy?” He asked, eyes glinting as he grinned at Alec.

“Always,” Alec smiled back, tugging on his arm to pull him back in for a quick peck on the lips. Before pulling away and lighting up at the sound of Magnus’ delighted laugh as he led them to the top of the stairs. 

“The Earl of Brocelind, Lord Alexander Gideon Lightwood, and Mr. Magnus Bane of New York,” the liveried man at the top of the stairs called out as Alec led them down the stairs and into the glittering fray below. 

Once on the floor, they made their way slowly across the room, sticking to the outskirts. Alec had mentioned it was customary to pay your respects to the royal family before partaking in the festivities. 

“Look at me, managed to catch myself a Lord,” Magnus teased as he held the back of his hand to his forehead and pretended to swoon. “Catch me if I faint?”

“You’re terrible,” Alec laughed as Magnus swayed on his feet, leaning against him as he fluttered his lashes, staring up at Alec dreamily. He stood up and took a step back, eyes running up and down Alec appraisingly. 

“You’re right. Why settle for an earl when I could have me a prince?!” He grinned, head swinging around, exaggeratedly searching the ballroom. “Where’s Johnathan?” 

Alec growled and grabbed him around the waist pulling him back against him and nipping at Magnus’ ear. “Evil, horrible man. As if you’d ever leave me. You love me too much.”

Magnus chuckled and kissed his cheek chastely before pulling away slightly, wrapping an arm around Alec’s waist as they continued to make their way towards the thrones. 

“You’re right darling, you’re never getting rid of me,” he laughed. Alec’s heart clenched at the thought of spending the rest of his life with Magnus. His mind automatically going back to the moment with his parents earlier today.

_“Mom? Dad? What are we doing in the Lightwood family vault?” He had asked as he looked around the dark room. Precious family jewels, heirlooms, old chests filled with historical artifacts, priceless paintings, furniture and even gold bars dotting the various shelves and walls and platforms throughout the large room._

_His mother walked towards a gold-inlaid jewelry box, rifling around before pulling something out as Robert approached his son, a steadying hand placed on his shoulder._

_“Dad?” He asked confused as his father smiled proudly at him. He turned his perplexed eyes to his mother who had walked over to stand beside his father, the arm holding whatever she had pulled out behind her back._

_He watched his father involuntarily wrap his arm around his mom, leaning in close. Even after all this time, they were still so in love with each other. Alec hoped beyond hope that he’d get to spend the rest of his life loving Magnus, and being loved by Magnus, the same way his parents loved each other._

_“Son,” his mother started, “we are so incredibly proud of you.” She sniffled, eyes growing glossy as she stared at him, eyes swimming with tears and joy. “Magnus… he….” but she couldn’t seem to continue. Robert squeezed her arm before picking up where his wife left off._

_“Magnus is wonderful.”_

_“Yeah,” Alec smiled softly, “he is. But why are we here talking about Magnus?”_

_“Because there’s something we want to give you son,” his father smiled. “We spent so long being so afraid that you’d never love yourself enough to let someone else love you like you deserved. Alec, you are an incredible young man, and we are so proud and so honored to call you our son.”_

_Alec felt a burn in the back of his throat at his father’s words, and a pressure building behind his eyes._

_His mother took a deep breath before continuing. “And Magnus, well, that man loves you more than life itself. He looks at you like you are his entire universe, and then some. It’s the same way I look at your father.” His fists clenched at his side, a physical representation of what his heart was doing in his chest._

_“And the way I look at your mother,” his dad added with a laugh. Alec chuckled, his lips twitching into a grin at the warmth that spread though him knowing, and not having realized, that Magnus looked at him the same way he looked at Magnus._

_“Alexander, sweetheart. All we’ve ever wanted was for you to be happy. And for as long as I can remember, you never let yourself be. Always too caught up in being and doing what you thought would make others happy.”_

_“Magnus…” Alec started, his voice coming out scratchy with emotion. “Magnus makes me happy. So happy. Mom, dad- Magnus is my world. I never,” he cleared his throat, “I never thought I could have this.”_

_“We know son,” his dad smiled. “We can see it. You’re an entirely new person. Not different, you’re still the same you. So kind and thoughtful and with so much love to give. But now? You have someone else to give that love to, and someone who returns it equally. I can’t remember ever seeing you smile so brightly and laugh so often.”_

_“It’s like your heart and your soul are finally content. Finally filled. And by such a wonderful man no less. I’ve never seen someone stand up so fiercely and unapologetically for another person the way Magnus did to Sebastian at dinner that night. That was the moment I knew, Alec. I knew that Magnus would be your forever. Just like your father is mine.”_

_He felt a single tear push its way out and down his cheek. Everyone else had known. Even when he was too afraid to tell Magnus how he felt, and Magnus was too scared to let himself love Alec the way he wanted to, everyone else had seen it._

_“So, we want to give you this,” his mother held out her hand, slowly opening her fingers to reveal a small, silver box. Alec frowned._

_“What is it?”_

_“Open it,” his father encouraged, prompting Alec to take the box into his own hands._

_He slowly opened the lid and gasped, his eyes darting to his parents. His mother’s eyes shone with unshed tears, her hand pressed to her mouth, not hiding her brilliant smile. His father was staring at him, eyes bright with pride and happiness._

_He stared down at the large ornate white gold ring sitting in the box. An intricately carved uppercase “L” graced the large rectangular front of the ring, with the Lightwood family motto engraved into the band._

_“The Lightwood family ring? But this-”_

_“Has been in the family for centuries, yes. Passed down from father to eldest son from generation to generation.”_

_“It’s-”_

_“It’s priceless. And I was going to wait until you were thirty to give it to you, as my father did to me, and his father to him. But I’m giving it to you now. Because when the time is right…” his father trailed off, looking to his mother._

_“When the time is right, if you felt so inclined, we would be honored if you would consider giving it to Magnus.”_

_His eyes widened as he gasped again, gaze flying to his parents. “What? Are you serious? But the ring has never been worn by anyone except a Lightwood?” Were they serious? For as long as he could remember being in love with Magnus, he’d imagined proposing to him with the Lightwood family ring. Seeing such a symbol on the love his life, knowing that it meant that Magnus wanted to be his forever? A part of his family? A Lightwood? Alec had only dreamed of it. He’d seen it, on multiple occasions, and knew it would be passed on to him eventually. But he knew it wasn’t something to be gifted to someone else._

_“Yes. We love Magnus, sweetheart.”_

_“We want him to be a part of our family. When you decide to make him a part of yours.”_

_“I… I can propose to Magnus with this?” he asked, still unconvinced that this was really happening. He’d been thinking about it constantly lately. As soon as Magnus had told him how he felt, Alec knew that he never wanted to let him go. He knew he was in this for the long run. And Magnus had said a few things lately that made it seem like the same was true for him. But still, Alec hadn’t allowed himself to hope._

_“Only if you want to, son.”_

_“But if you do… it would make us unimaginably happy.” The tears came in full force in that moment. Realizing that he wanted a forever with Magnus, and that his family loved him enough to want that for him, and with him, as well._

_“Thank you,” he’d murmured as he stared at the ring in awe. Hope for the future dawning bright in his mind and in his heart._

“Alexander!” He grunts when a sharply pointed elbow makes contact with his side, effectively brining him back to the here and now.

“Uncle Valentine, Andrew, Johnathan, Sebastian,” he recognizes them all before bowing his head slightly, a sign of respect for their positions as the royal family. 

“Alec! So glad you and Magnus could make it tonight!” His uncle boomed out, clasping his hand and shaking it enthusiastically before turning and doing the same with Magnus. 

“Pleasure to be here,” Magnus smiles before they move down the line together, greeting Alec’s cousins as a couple. 

Andrew and Johnathan both smile warmly although theirs a slightly worrisome concern present in Jonathan’s eyes. His conversation with his cousin runs through his mind as they move on to greet Sebastian. He notices Magnus stiffen next to him and glances at his boyfriend’s face noticing the cold detachment and rigid posture. Was this a reaction based on the… disagreement that they’d had at family dinner? Or had something happened he wasn’t aware of?

“Sebastian,” he acknowledged tightly, drawing Magnus ever so slightly closer to him. Johnathan’s words clanging through his head. 

_Watch out. You know how he is. Remember what happened to Edward? What happened at dinner between him and Magnus, well… Sebastian isn’t one to let something like that go. He’s been obsessive about you two lately. Be careful._

Sebastian’s lip curled in disdain, his eyes glinting darkly as he leveled them with a cruel and cold smirk. 

“Cousin,” he drawled, “Cousin’s plaything,” he spat at Magnus. “I hope you enjoy the ball. Have an _excellent_ night,” he said, his tone clearly belaying the fact that he neither wanted them to join the ball, nor that he thought they would have an excellent night. 

“You as well,” he bit back at him before pressing his palm to the small of Magnus’ back and quickly guiding them away, letting the next group take their place to pay their respects to the royal family. He led them over to the edge of the room leaned against one of the large archways, pulling Magnus loosly into the embrace of his arms. 

“Are you okay Mags?”

Magnus blinked and looked up at him, the cold detachment on his face melting away, his features softening immediately at the sight of his beautiful boyfriend. 

“Of course, darling,” he smiled gently, placing his hands over Alec’s strong upper arms “how could I not be with you here to take care of me?”

Alec grinned. “If I recall you are much better at taking care of me,” he teased waving to the head Magnus had held ice to on the entire ride here. 

“Well I suppose we are both rather brilliant at taking care of each other emotionally, mentally and physically, agreed?” He grins as he brushes a kiss to Alec’s knuckles. 

“You are rather perfect at taking care of me _physically_ ,” Alec murmured, winking and wagging his eyebrows overly comically. That tinkling, lighthearted magnetic laugh he loved so much reaching his ears as Magnus raised his head in delighted laughter. 

“Now will you dance with me?” He pleaded as he tightened his grip on Alec’s arms, staring up at him with wide puppy eyes. 

“You didn’t have to give me the eyes, Mags,” Alec laughed at the delighted look on Magnus’ face as he led him out to the dance floor, “I would have danced with you either way.”

Magnus hummed happily as Alec entwined his right hand with Magnus’ left, and wrapped the other around his waist, resting it on his back. Magnus brought his other hand up to the back of Alec’s shoulder as his boyfriend effortlessly began to lead them across the floor, Magnus following him step for step as they danced slowly to the beautiful lilting notes of the music encompassing the room. 

“Where did you learn to dance like this?” He asked, admittedly surprised at Alec’s practiced, precise and easy movements. 

“I took classical ballroom dancing lessons for year. Kind of a given in my family.”

“I had no idea you could dance, angel,” Magnus mused thoughtfully. 

“What do you mean? I can dance!” Alec insisted somewhat defensively even as he chuckled. 

“Remember that impromptu weekend to Cuba for your birthday last year?”

“Impromptu?” Alec raised an unbelieving eyebrow. “When Ragnor tried to tell me to take that Friday and the following Monday off and I tried to refuse, he threatened to temporarily fire me for ruining the months of planning you had spent working to get us through the travel ban on the country."

“He told you?” Magnus gasped incredulously as Alec spun them around. 

“Yup. Even though you tried to play it off the whole time like it was a spur of the moment birthday present, I knew how much time and work you put into it,” he smiled tenderly as he pressed a chaste kiss to Magnus’ nose, using the hand on the small of his back to pull him in ever so slightly closer. 

“Well you mentioned a trip to Old Havana when you were younger and how much you always wanted to go back!” Magnus exclaimed defensively. 

“Baby, relax. I loved it; you know I did. You were just trying so hard to make it seem effortless I didn’t want to let you know I knew it was an act.”

Magnus chuckled and shook his head, glaring up at Alec even as the bright, loving smile lighting up his face belayed how not upset he was with him. “Well the planning may not have been effortless, but the trip with you was, everything with you is effortless,” Alec melted. “But regardless of whether that trip truly was impromptu or not-”

“It wasn’t,” Alec cut in. 

“You really want to sleep on the couch tonight, don’t you,” Magnus teased. 

Alec threw his head back with a groan, even as he stretched out his arm, leaning away from Magnus as he stepped out of his arms. Only to tug on it and have Magnus come twirling back into his embrace, dipping him slightly as Magnus gaped at him again, before pulling him back up. 

“What was that?!”

“I literally just told you I could dance.”

“This all very interesting. Because I’m just remembering that overnight in Havana. Salsa dancing at the Tropicana? I still have nightmares of your two left feet.”

“Oh, it wasn’t that bad,” Alec scoffed. 

“Really? We had to cancel our plans for that walking tour and do a helicopter fly over of the country instead, because my feet were so bruised.”

“You told me you just couldn’t handle the heat!” Alec gasped as he took in the giggling face of the love of his life. 

“It was your birthday! I didn’t want to make you feel bad!”

Alec pulled him even tighter against his body. “I should teach you a lesson for hiding the truth from me,” he teased, eyes glinting as Magnus raised an eyebrow at him. 

“You can’t punish me for something I did when we weren’t even together! I was being nice!”

“Who said anything about punishing anyone?” Alec asked with a smirk as he leaned his head in close to Magnus’ ear, “I promise you’d enjoy it.” 

“Alexander Lightwood!” Alec could feel the shiver run through Magnus’ body at his words, even as his tone belayed admonishment. 

“Magnus Bane!” He parroted back, getting a fond eyeroll from his boyfriend. 

“Shut up and dance with me.” 

“Gladly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH did we all love sweet happy fluffy Malec? I hope so! Let me know that you loved it by dropping me a kudos or a comment or both! And feel free to drop me prompts for a collection of one-shots I'll probably start writing in the next few weeks if there's any Malec situation that you'd love to see me write! Until next time my lovelies xoxo


	22. All the Cards on the Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small Trigger Warning for Homophobic Language

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay my lovelies thank you for sticking with me! I know it's been a bit since you got an update but I promise we've almost reached the end! If you're re-reading this chapter then yes I changed this author note because originally this was going to be a 25 chapter fic. Chapter 23 was going to wrap up the story and Chapters 24 and 25 were basically a two part epilogue! But I've changed my mind because Chapters 24 and 25 could also sorta kinda be stand alone type things. So I've decided to make this a series and Chapters 24 and 25 are just going to be Parts 2 and 3 of the series and maybe I'll come back and add more little tid-bits if people end up really loving this trope. So PLEASE!! Stay tuned to the series/ subscribe (if you can do that idk) so that you can see the epligoues because I promise they'll be worth it! That being said, I'm just gonna give you a heads up now for this chapter and say BUCKLE UP!
> 
> Also I'd like to re-mention potential trigger warnings in case anyone skipped the summary but is reading this. This warning is for this chapter but ESPECIALLY next chapter for extremely cruel and homophobic language. This chapter isn't as bad, but next chapter it's much more so. I'll repost it for next chapter but I just want to give you all a fore-warning. 
> 
> Enjoy! xoxo

Magnus was in heaven. Seriously. He was pretty sure that if he were to picture heaven, this would be it. 

His head was resting on Alec’s chest, and he could feel the steady beat of his heart underneath him. Alec held him close as they danced, their bodies pressed together as they glided across the dancefloor, weaving in and out of other couples, the ethereal notes of the orchestra washing through them and adding to the otherworldly feeling in the glinting, glittering, ballroom. 

He felt precious. Treasured. Loved. By Alec. His heart was so full of love for the man, it was shocking really. He truly loved his boyfriend with every fiber of his being, and he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life sharing in these beautiful moments with him. 

He’d spent a lot of time thinking about it lately, and it didn’t matter to him if Alec wasn’t ready to move in with him, let alone make any kind of official commitment. He would wait forever and a day for him. But… he needed to know that Alec wanted a future with him too, a long-term future. Everyday his heart filled more and more with Alexander, little pieces of himself giving themselves wholeheartedly to him with every kiss, every memory, every moment that they shared. He wanted one day, to give all of himself to him, but he didn’t think he could bear to keep giving more without knowing that Alec was on the same page as him. Because if he wasn’t? That would be devastating. 

“Magnus? Sweetheart? You’re tensing up, what’s wrong, love?” Alec asked pulling away slightly to stare down at him, stunning blue eyes bright with concern. “Are you not enjoying yourself?” He could hear the doubt in the question, and he hurried to reassure. 

“No darling. This is perfect- you are so incredibly perfect.” Damnit what was with the emotional crying lately? Everything was so overwhelming- but in the absolute best way possible. _Fuck._ He could feel the tears building up and pressing at the back of his eyes. He squeezed his eyes shut and took a few deep breaths forcing them back.

He felt Alec pull them both to a stop, his feet automatically switching from dancing to walking as Alec led him off the dance floor. He kept his eyes down, not wanting to let his boyfriend see him being stupidly overemotional again. 

“Baby- what is going on?” Alec sounded so concerned and confused, and honestly? He didn’t blame him, Manus felt like a crazy person. He was a wreck. Always had been. Probably always will be. He had so much baggage. Alexander didn’t deserve to have to deal with this for the rest of his life. God why could he not get a hold of himself? How did he manage to fuck up everything good that happened to him by being so all over the place. “Magnus, are you crying?”

“Fuck, I’m so sorry,” he murmured as he pressed his fingers under the waterline of his eyes to stop the tears from streaking down his face. 

“Love, stop apologizing and talk to me? Do you want to leave?” Alec’s arm automatically went around Magnus and pulled him in close, the other cupping his face to gently and lovingly wipe under his eyes. The tenderness he was exuding had Magnus clenching his eyes shut again to stem yet another wave of emotion. 

“Darling, I’m so so sorry I’m just emotional and overwhelmed and feeling a little…” he trailed off as Alec hugged him close, cradling the back of his neck as he gently guided his head forward until his face was pressing lightly against Alec’s throat. Magnus breathed in deeply, the familiar comforting scent calming his over-sensitive everything. 

“Mags, it’s okay to feel emotional and overwhelmed. Last night was a lot. What you found out is potentially life changing for you. It impacts everything you’ve felt and thought about yourself and your past. And…” Alec felt his chest tighten as he realized what else might have his boyfriend so overwhelmed. “And everything between us has been moving really fast. We went from 0 to 60 in less than two weeks. So maybe we need to slow down,” he cleared his throat and winced as he forced the words out, “take a step back.”

He felt something curl in his stomach at the wrongness of those words. But Magnus himself said that he was overwhelmed, and the only new denominator in Magnus’ life was him. So if taking a step back from them is what Magnus needed, as much as it would literally kill Alec, that’s what he would do. 

Magnus tensed in his arms and pulled away. 

“Is that what you want?” He stared up at Alec incredulously. Where had that come from? He thought things were good, sure he was overwhelmed by his feelings for Alec, worried that perhaps he wasn’t as invested in a long-term future as Magnus was, but he didn’t think he wanted to take a step back. He felt a physical ache in his chest at what _taking a step back_ would look like. “You want to slow down and take a step back from me?” He could feel the hurt shining through his eyes. 

Alec panicked, Magnus’ reaction to that suggestion is not what he was expecting at all. He stepped forward as Magnus stepped back. Communication. They had to be better about it. Despite his insecurities he would not let a potential misunderstanding about his own feelings come between them again. He couldn’t. He didn’t want to let anything come between them ever again. 

So even as the hurt shone in Magnus’ eyes and he retreated, Alec stepped forward, moving them farther and farther into the hidden shadows of the archway they’d been standing under. Eventually Magnus’ back hit the wall and Alec looked down at him, as Magnus repeated his question, in a whisper, his voice so soft it could barely be heard. 

“You want to take a step back from me?” This time Alec was quick to jump in and stop him before Magnus came to anymore false conclusions. 

“Mags, of course I don’t.” Alec stressed as he stepped close, close enough that Magnus could feel his breath fluttering against his face, but not so close that he was touching or pressuring him. “I love you so much. The last two weeks with you have been everything. And I don’t ever want to go back to a place where we’re not like this. Happy. In love. Maybe a little emotional and imperfect. But happy. I’m so happy Magnus. You make me _feel_ alive and passionate and optimistic for the future. I don’t want to take a step back from you. Ever. But sweetheart, if that’s what you need to deal with everything, we can do that.”

Magnus released a bated breath as Alec’s words washed over him and he realized what had happened. 

“Did you- Alexander when I said I was overwhelmed did you think I meant you were overwhelming me?” He watched Alec look down as he fiddled with his hand. 

“What else could it be? I’m the only thing that’s changed in your life recently,” he murmured quietly, finally looking back up when Magnus pressed a hand to his heart. 

“Darling, I’m not overwhelmed by you. You’re phenomenal- everything I ever dreamed of when I dreamed of my perfect partner.” 

“I am?” Alec asked hopefully as he brought a hand up to his own chest placing it over Magnus’ on his heart. 

“Of course, angel. I’m just… I need to ask you a question. And it’s okay if your answer is no, or if you’re not sure. I just, I need to _know_ Alexander.”

“Magnus what is it?” Alec asked questioningly as he wrapped an arm around Magnus’ waist and held the hand that was still placed on his chest tightly. Wondering what question could have his normally confident and impenetrable boyfriend so insecure and anxious.

Magnus took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself to ask the question. Hoping, but bracing himself, nonetheless. He drew strength in the strong arm wrapped around his arm, and the hand cradling his own. “Alexander, I love you.”

“Magnus I love you too- you know that.”

“Shh, no stop let me just get this out, it’s been weighing on me for a while.”

“Alright baby, go ahead,” Alec pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead and Magnus clenched his boyfriend’s bicep to steady himself. 

“I love you. And I’ve loved a lot of people.” Alec flinched and Magnus mentally berated himself. “Okay this isn’t coming out how I wanted it to. There have been a lot of people in my past. People that I thought I loved, that I thought cared about me. But I was wrong. No one has ever made me feel as safe and happy and valuable as you do. And you? You’re perfect, I love every single thing about you. And I don’t ever want to stop learning new things about you, and making memories with you and falling in love with you more every single day. You’re it for me Alexander, and I just- I need to know if this, if _us_ is something you’re still going to want next month, or next year, or five years from now.”

A slow grin spread across Alec’s face as he realized what Magnus was saying. God he was such an idiot. How many times in the last few weeks had he found himself agonizing over this very thing? 

“Alexander what-” Magnus’ question was cut off with a squeal as Alec picked him up and spun him around exuberantly before letting him down and slanting his mouth over Magnus’. It was shorter and a bit more chaste than what Alec thought the moment deserved but-

“Fuck Magnus I know we’ve only been together for like a week. But I’ve known and loved you for two years. And 2 weeks isn’t enough, two years won’t be enough, and 2 decades will be far from enough for me. I want a forever with you. And one day, I’m going to ask you officially and it will be perfect, and you won’t see it coming and I hope to god you’ll say yes because all I want, for the rest of my life, is you.” Alec’s words were a breathy, fast and stumbling mess as he tried to reassure Magnus of just how much he wanted the same thing. He couldn’t help but feel like another piece of his life was slotting into place. 

“Really? Because when that day comes, I can promise I’ll say yes.” Magnus was staring up at him like he was the singular most important thing in the world. Like the confession that Alec wanted a forever with him was the very thing he coveted the most. 

“God I love you so much” he smiled brilliantly. “Although I can’t promise you won’t come to resent me when you get fat from all the meals I’m going to spend my life cooking for you.”

“I knew you only loved me for my body,” he pouted as he wrapped his arms around Alec, one hand on the small of his back and the other on his ass. 

“Says the man literally feeling up my ass as we speak,” laughed Alec as Magnus did just that.

“I can’t help it, you have a really great ass,” Magnus whined.

“Not as great as yours,” Alec said as he cupped Magnus’ ass with both of his hands, smiling at the giggle he pulled from Magnus’ mouth. 

“Are you kidding me? Are you two seriously back here feeling arguing over who has a better ass?” A familiarly petulant and disgusted voice asked. 

“Seriously Jace?” Alec asked dropping his face against Magnus’ shoulder with a sigh. 

“You really are a great cockblocker you know that?” Magnus asked, fighting a grin at the embarrassed moan muffled against his shoulder as he raised his eyebrow at the blonde.

“I came to check on you guys because Max saw you pull Magnus in here and you looked worried. We just wanted to make sure everything was okay.”

“Well as you can see, we’re just celebratory groping each other over our future engagement.” He heard another protesting noise against his shoulder and he released the chuckle he couldn’t keep in any more as he worked his hand through Alec’s hair soothingly, the other running up and down the back of his tuxedo jacket. 

“What?! You’re engaged?!” Jace nearly shouted. 

“Engaged?” 

“What?!”

“Alec and Magnus?!” 

“You guys are engaged?!”

Magnus’ eyes widened as Clary, Izzy, Simon and Max appeared. 

“Where you all listening on the other side of the arch?” Magnus asked incredulously.

“No!” 

“Maybe?”

“Absolutely.” 

Came three immediate and simultaneous replies and he couldn’t help but burst out laughing as they all glared at each other accusingly. 

“Darling, do you want to come out from there?” Magnus asked teasingly, smiling fondly when a muffled no and a shake of the head against his shoulder was his only response. “Alright angel, I’ll deal with this lot.” 

He looked up at where the five men and women who he’d come to love as his own family stood watching them with amused and bright eyes. 

“So, engaged?!” Izzy squealed breaking the silence and opening the flood gates for the questioning to start again.

“When is the wedding?”

“Long or short engagement?” 

“Will you go on a honeymoon?” 

“Will Alec wear bridal lingerie on the wedding night?”

“I’ll be a bridesmaid, right?”

“Wait I get to be Alec’s best man, right?”

“What are we thinking for the color scheme?”

“Oohh can I design your suits?!”

“Or will Magnus wear the lingerie?”

“Wait, what?”

“Simon, what the hell?”

“Ewww! Fifteen-year-old in the room!”

“Solomon, why are you thinking about my boyfriend and I in lingerie?” 

“Ummm….”

“Wait, boyfriend?” That last question had the mob self-silencing again.

“Before all you vultures start circling again. Let me clear something up. Alec and I are not engaged.” Disappointment was clear on the faces of every single person present. 

“Wait, really?” Max asked. 

“Yes really,” Alec finally pulled himself from Magnus’ shoulder in favor of taking up his preferred position behind Magnus, chin tucked into his shoulder as he took in the sad faces of his family. “But I may or may not have let slip that I plan on asking him some day in the future.” 

“And I may or may not have let slip that I plan on saying yes.”

“So you were groping each other’s asses in celebration of agreeing to eventually propose and eventually say yes?”

“Exactly,” Magnus felt lighter than air as Alec nuzzled into his neck and smiled happily into the soft, fragrant skin of his throat. 

“You two are really something you know that, right?”

“You’re just jealous because you’re stuck sleeping on the couch the next two nights and I’m going to spend the rest of the night when he get home having amazing sex with my hot boyfriend celebrating our future engagement and then I’m going to fall asleep cuddled up next to him _in bed_.” Alec gloated pulling away from Magnus long enough to shoot a smirk at his brother. 

Jace sputtered and everyone laughed. 

“Well Congratulations on your future engagement,” Clary laughed. 

“Thank you Biscuit. Now would you all mind leaving so I can finish celebratory groping my boyfriend’s ass?” Jace rolled his eyes before grabbing Max and hightailing it around the archway and out of view a whispered _trust me, as his brother that is NOT something you want to see_ carrying back to the rest of them as Clary, Izzy and Simon following them out. Izzy paused and turned to shoot them a happy wink before disappearing from sight. 

“You know, I’m starting to become very concerned with Simon’s preoccupation regarding our bodies and our sex lives,” Magnus joked, leaning back into Alec chest. 

Alec hummed distractedly as ran one hand down Magnus’ stomach to rest at the bottom of his belly right above his crotch. 

“Alexander?” He gasped slightly as Alec unexpectedly spun them, so Magnus’ front was pressed up against the wall and Alec was molded to his back. 

“I like it.” 

“Like what?” Magnus asked a bit breathlessly, thankful for the fact that they were completely hidden from view, praying that someone wouldn’t round the corner as he pressed his ass back, unconsciously seeking the feeling of Alec’s hard body rubbing against him. 

“The thought of you in a lacey pair of panties.”

“Jesus Christ Alexander,” he moaned. “You really are going to be the death of me.”

***

“Darling?”

“Hm?” Alec hummed as Magnus held him close. He was tired and it was getting late and despite the emotional upheaval of the last two days he’d never felt more at peace. He hadn’t been able to stop smiling all night, his mind constantly in a state of perfect awe at the fact that Magnus wanted a future with him. He just wanted to keep dancing, kiss his boyfriend at midnight and then take him home.

After some…probably not appropriate for public activities… Alec had pulled Magnus back to the dancefloor insisting on spending the whole night dancing with him. Magnus had merely shook his head in disbelief, murmuring about how perfect Alec was and had pulled him in close. 

They’d turned down every single person who’d tried to cut in and steal one of them away for a dance. They were simply too caught up in each other to be able to feign even the slightest interest in anything else. Occasionally they would stop for a breather, a drink, or to engage in a polite but quick exchange with some Lightwood family acquaintance. 

“Do you think we could come here every Christmas?” 

Alec lifted his head to stare at Magnus, blue eyes searching their golden counterparts. “You want to come back?”

“Angel, of course I want to come back. Every year if you want. This has been, by far, the best Christmas of my life.”

“What about last Christmas?”

“Last Christmas we sat on your apartment floor and gorged ourselves on Chinese food and pizza while we watched half the Marvel movies known to man,” Magnus laughed. “Finding out that you love me, that your family is amazing, that I had a mother who loved me, that you want to spend your life with me, and having infinite amounts of mind-blowing sex definitely wins in that contest.”

“Glad to know you love my family more than takeout and movie nights with me,” Alec teased. 

“Darling, we’ve already been over this. You have a better ass than Jace, therefore it is impossible for me to love him more.”

“Ah yes, my boyfriend, the ass man, ladies and gentlemen,” Alec chuckled as Magnus’ hand worked small circles on his lower back as they moved effortlessly across the floor. 

“So is that a yes then? To Christmas with your family in the future?”

“You know you’re my family now Mags. Have been for the last two years. But if you want to come back to Alicante to spend the holidays with the rest of the Lightwood clan, I would love that.” He smiled and leaned down to nuzzle his nose against Magnus’.

“I love your family.”

Alec’s heart lit up at the simple words of his confession. “They love you too, baby. Not as much as I do, mind you. But still,” Magnus laughed breathlessly as he silently moved his hands, requesting a repositioning so that Alec could take the lead. He wordlessly shifted so that he was holding Magnus in his arms. 

Magnus tucked his head against Alec’s chest before continuing, “And next Christmas I want to wake up in bed with you, and have you sit in my lap while we open presents with your family while drinking vanilla almond milk lattes that you’ll have to make because I still can’t figure out that infernal device,” he joked. 

“That sounds perfect, love.” He relished in the feeling of Magnus’ arms tightening around him as he imagined a Christmas eve snuggled up next to Magnus in front of a roaring fire, instead of sleeping on the couch thinking the man who was actually head over heels in love with him hated him. 

A tap on his shoulder had him pausing mid step and catching Magnus as their sudden stop had him stumbling into Alec slightly. He turned and raised an eyebrow at where his father and uncle stood standing next to him. 

“Alec, sorry to cut in son, but can we speak to you for a moment?” 

“Is everything okay?” The shit-eating grin that passed between his father and his uncle instantly calmed any nerves or anxiety that appeared at the sight of the two of them waiting him. 

“Quite. Better than alright, no thanks to you actually,” Valentine was beaming at Magnus who exchanged a confused glance with Alec. 

“Magnus, do you mind if we steal him away to talk business briefly?”

“Of course not Robert,” Magnus exclaimed with a quick kiss to Alec’s cheek. “Come find me when you’re done angel,” he smiled before turning to go find one of Alec’s siblings. 

“If he hasn’t come to find you in 30 minutes, he may need rescuing from his old man,” Valentine called, causing Magnus to turn and smile shooting him a wink. 

“Rest assured I’ll come rescue my damsel in distress if he’s not back in 30 minutes.” He blew an air kiss to Alec, promptly wiping the pout right off his beautiful features. 

***

“So what’s this about father?” Alec asked having followed his father and uncle up to one of the palace’s private sitting rooms. A fire roared in the large hearth on one side of the room and Alec found himself involuntarily drawn to it. Leaning against the mantle as he took the glass of whisky his uncle was offering him. 

“Just a moment son, your siblings, mother and cousins will be joining us shortly.”

Alec waited impatiently as his family members trickled into the room one by one he could feel the minutes trickling by, one after another. And to be honest, he just wanted to be back dancing with Magnus. 

“Father, Uncle Valentine? What’s all this about?” Izzy finally interjected when _finally_ they were all settled in the room. 

Valentine stood up and steepled his fingers together. “We have excellent news regarding that bill that we’ve been trying to push through in Parliament,” he began, eyes glinting.

***

Eventually Magnus had found Simon and Clary, learning that the other Lightwood siblings had all been pulled into the mysterious meeting as well. They had each grabbed a glass of champagne and were chatting around a table merrily. Their most recent past time was swapping embarrassing drunk stories of their significant others. Apparently the Lightwood siblings were quite entertaining when they were drunk.

Magnus told them about a time in Tokyo when they’d very nearly gotten kicked out of a sushi restaurant because Alec had drank a little too much sake and had gotten in a _verbal altercation_ with the waiter about how degrading it was to name a fish fatty tuna. _Well how would they feel?_ He’d asked a gleefully laughing Magnus after Magnus had managed to negotiate their peaceful release with a very handsome tip. 

In exchange, Simon told them of a time when Izzy had gotten so drunk, she’d forgotten that she was married to Simon, but had spent the whole night hitting on him insisting that “cute and nerdy” was her type and that she’d even dress up as Princess Leia circa Jabba the Hut’s scenes in Return of the Jedi if he’d take her home with him. 

After laughing so hard they were all nearly choking, Clary had shared her own story about Jace. Apparently they’d been walking back to their apartment through a park after a bar crawl that Clary had been unable to join until about halfway through. But Jace kept running up to the trees and karate chopping them, threatening to beat them up if they didn’t stop staring at his future wifey.

Magnus found it was easy to pass the time with Clary and Simon. Him and Clary fell back into easy companionship, and he discovered that when Simon wasn’t busy making inappropriate comments about his boyfriend, he got along very well with the man. Glancing down at his watch and noting that it was almost eleven, he realized Alec had been gone almost an hour. 

“I promised to rescue him if they were gone for more than 30 minutes. I’m thinking I should go check on him? Or is that too much?”

“Oh no, you definitely should. Trust me, when Robert and Val get going, those two don’t ever stop. If this meeting was only supposed to last 30 minutes, he going to need some rescuing right about now,” Simon laughed. 

“And if you’re not back with Alec and the rest of them in 10, we’ll come after you,” Clary joked. 

“Great plan of attack guys,” Magnus teased as he stood up and made his way towards the grand staircase leading out of the ballroom. 

Once up the stairs he turned right and moved towards the intricate stairs that would take him from the platform surrounding the upper level of the ballroom back up to the main part of the castle. No doubt if they’d been discussing important matters, it wouldn’t be done in this vicinity where anyone could happen upon them. He was about to begin the ascent up the stairs when a flash of bright blonde hair caught the corner of his eye. 

He glanced down the darkened hallway that seemed to lead to all the dotted alcoves that, from the ballroom itself, appeared to be carved into the towering stone walls. He could see the glinting gold bannister in the first one, although most of the spaces farther down were shrouded in shadow. He took a moment to marvel at the clever architecture before his attention was returned to what had caught his eye in the first place. 

The shock of blonde hair that bright, combined with the slim, lanky build and the perfectly fitted expensive suit could only be one of two people. He tensed involuntarily until he took in the loose, casual way the person was holding himself. Johnathan then. Sebastian always held himself ramrod straight as if someone had stuck a stick up his ass that forced him into perfect posture. Magnus smiled and moved forward to greet him, Johnathan would know where Valentine had taken Alec and the rest of the Lightwood family to talk, right?

He took a few steps forward but stopped as he got close enough to realize that Johnathan was talking to someone. Magnus hadn’t noticed it before because of the darkened shadows of the corridor. 

“I just feel like he deserves to know that he’s being played. That he’s being used. Right?” Johnathan’s voice sounded strained, as though he was seriously struggling with whatever he was talking about. It sounded serious, and it was clearly none of his business. 

He moved to turn but froze in place, ice creeping through his veins as he heard Johnathan’s next words. “I mean I _like_ Magnus!”

They were talking about him? In the context of someone being used? Magnus was always very quick to be able to pick up on when someone was merely associating with him in an effort to get something. He’d had to become skilled in picking things up like that as a child on the streets. Knowing the difference between genuine kindness and compassion and interest in his well-being versus those who had less than honorable intentions when it came to helping out a clearly hungry, poor, homeless young boy on the streets had been an invaluable skill. 

Who on earth was using him and why would Johnathan of all people know about it?

“Andrew was telling me that he seems to genuinely be in love with Alec,” the voice in the shadows pointed out. 

_Alec?_ This was about Alec? And him? And how much he loved his boyfriend? He felt the tiniest bit of dread creep into his heart before stamping down on it. No absolutely not. They were wrong. Alec loved him. Alec wanted a future with him. Alec wouldn’t do anything to hurt him. He took a deep breath to steady himself, resolved to march right in there and tell them to mind their own damn business. 

“I just feel so bad that it’s all over something as stupid as the law of succession.”

Magnus stopped short. The law of succession? This somehow had to do with the law of succession? He knew what a huge impact that had on the Lightwood’s lives, how terrifying it had been for Alec; enough so that he’d begged Magnus to take part in this whole charade to begin with. Not that anyone but Isabelle knew that they’d started out as anything less than truly in love and real boyfriends. What was going on here? If something was going on with the law of succession that Alec didn’t know about, he had to stay and listen so that he could tell Alec if something was going to be affecting his future. _Their_ future, he smiled dreamily to himself. 

“And it all has to do with that decree that the prime minister passed earlier this month?”

“The one that the stupid man insisted on announcing Friday the 13th? Yeah.” Johnathan scoffed. 

Friday the 13th? Magnus couldn’t help the chill that settled over him at mention of that date. That was the day Alec had gotten the infamous phone call about his parents and had told Magnus everything. That night had ended with an offer on his part, to go back to Alicante with Alec and pretend to be his boyfriend. Had Alec lied to him? Had his parents actually called him about whatever this decree was they were speaking about?

“I knew it would come back to bite someone in the ass. Just never imagined it would be Magnus, not that I’d ever even heard about him before.” 

He was starting to get frustrated. What the hell was this damn decree and why was he the one it was biting in his ass. 

“What was the decree again?” Magnus could’ve kissed the shadowed man. Thank you! That’s exactly what he needed to know to make sense of this damn conversation. 

“It added an amendment to the law of succession’s loophole. You know the one that says that if you’re in a committed relationship at the age of 25 you won’t be forced into an arranged marriage?”

“Yeah.” Shadow man wasn’t the only person familiar with that loophole. Magnus remembered the stress and anxiety Alec had belayed as he told Magnus about how he’d been lying to his family to exploit it. He remembered the flair of his protective instincts when it came to the man he loved and how he hadn’t hesitated to offer to play the role to help Alec avoid such a miserable fate. 

“Well apparently Alec was lying when he told everyone he was in a committed relationship.” 

Those words had Magnus going cold. How the hell did Johnathan know that? No one knew that except for him and Alec and Izzy. Not that it mattered now because him and Alec really were in a committed relationship. 

“And the stipulation that was added in the decree introduced a new, unavoidable mandate.”

“Really? Okay, but Johnathan, what does this have to do with Magnus and Alec?”

“It mandated that effective immediately, any heir who had avoided engagement at the age of 25 due to being in a committed relationship, had to be engaged in said relationship by the time they were 27.”

Magnus clenched his eyes shut as he felt a tiny crack form in his heart. Alec turned 27 in a month a half. 

“Oh shit, so Alec was about to run out of time.”

“Exactly. And his relationship was all a lie, so he was desperate. But there’s a back-room bill that the Lightwoods have been trying to get passed for years. It’s finally now in the process of being debated in Parliament and it would have wide sweeping changes on the law of succession and do away with the arranged marriage stipulation completely. But it hasn’t passed yet, and although dad and the Lightwoods have been trying to garner support, it’s being stonewalled by the conservative opposition, led by the Countess. So it won’t pass at least for a few more months.”

Magnus was a lawyer. He was a smart man. He could put two and two together. Alec had just needed Magnus to stick around long enough to propose, so he was engaged by the time he turned 27, and then when this bill passed, he’d be free from all restraints. He felt the tiny crack in his heart grow into a fizzure at his realization and Johnathan’s next words. 

“I only know because I overheard him talking to his sister about it when they slipped out at the concert last night. I pulled him aside when he and Magnus were leaving, and he told me everything. Apparently Magnus has fallen, and he’s fallen hard. Alec was planning on using tonight to gauge his reaction to the thought of a proposal because he was concerned they weren’t moving fast enough to get to where they needed to be by his birthday next month.”

He felt the fissure grow until it was a full-blown gorge running down the middle of his heart. He hadn’t wanted to believe it, but how else would Jonathan know such minute details about their relationship? All the pieces fit, and they fit perfectly. The ache in his chest grew steadily stronger as Magnus worked through everything. 

Alec and Izzy had left mid-way through the concert to run to the bathroom, and after, when they were leaving, Johnathan had pulled Alec aside and made it clear they needed to talk privately. He’d wondered about the sad-looking smile that Johnathan had shot him and the tight look on Alec’s face when they’d emerged from the room. 

And not three hours ago, Alec had done exactly that- he’d used Magnus’ moment of weakness to gauge his reaction to the idea of a proposal. He felt his stomach churn as bile forced its way up his throat. 

The last piece of the puzzle slotted into place as he suddenly remembered meeting the Countess last night at the opera. 

_Tell them I’m suddenly looking forward to voting in favor of their proposition when Parliament reopens after the holidays._

He gasped, a hand flying to his mouth as he remembered telling Alec about that specific case the first night they’d had drinks together two years ago. He remembered the glint in Alec’s eyes as Magnus had told him about his back and forth about whether to take it because of how little evidence there appeared to be. 

_I’m sure you could win any case you put your mind to Magnus. You’re incredible._ Alec had been the reason he’d ended up taking that case. And the way Alec had looked at him that night? It hadn’t been awe, it had been calculation. 

In Alec’s eyes, Magnus _was_ something special, but not for the reasons he’d confessed in their post-coital cuddle this morning, or the faux heart to heart they’d shared just over an hour ago, but because Alec’s analytical lawyer brain had just found the solution to all his problems. 

Alec had been playing the long game with him. And December 13th was the catalyst that had caused all of Alec’s long-term planning to come to a screeching halt as he’d needed to drastically re-work his plans. And Magnus had played right into his hands.

 _He was so stupid._

Of course it had all been a lie. A game. He’d been so stupid to think that someone could actually love him the way he craved being loved. That the way that he felt for Alec could ever be returned by someone so intrinsically perfect. The last week had felt too good to be true. Like he’d been waiting for the other shoe to drop. And here it was. The shoe had dropped, and Magnus was right back where he always was. 

Alone. 

Heartbroken. 

Unloved. 

He thought back to last night as a sob threatened to rip through his body and the bile burned in the back of his throat as he desperately tried to fight it back down. 

The sex. The fake confessions. The soothing cuddling and murmured I love you’s. That was… that was mean. Every single memory had his heart shattering a tiny bit more. But the fact that Alec had used his past against him? That he had pulled that bullshit story about having a mother who loved him as a way to get closer to Magnus? Using his most deep-rooted insecurities to manipulate him like that? That was just plain cruel. 

One would think that after everything Magnus had been through, he’d be accustomed to being used for someone else’s gain. 

But Alec? His Alec?

The man who’d just today told him that Magnus was all he wanted in the world? Of course it was a lie. Magnus was never enough. Or perhaps he was too much. Either way, he wasn’t the type of person who got a forever. He was good for a night, or a week, sometimes a month or two, but no one had ever wanted a forever with him. So why had he let himself believe that this would be different?

The tears began to fall as his abused, bruised heart shattered in his chest once and for all. At the realization that the one person he loved more than anyone else in the world had been playing him, _using him_ for years. This was so much worse than when he thought Alec was using him for sex. Because this? This Magnus couldn’t see himself coming back from it. And Alec knew him well enough to know how this would break him. 

And he simply didn’t care. 

He’d been played like a fool too many times in his life. 

He took a shuddering breath as he turned on his heel and walked towards the stairs, wiping the tears from his face. 

***

“What is it? Nothing is supposed to be happening with that bill until at least June. It’s completely stonewalled by the conservative opposition. We can’t do anything until after the mid-term elections and hope that more leftists get voted in,” Johnathan said. 

Alec glanced up. When had Johnathan and Andrew gotten here? He’d been too busy mourning the loss of the fact that he wasn’t still dancing with Magnus to pay attention to who had been summoned in the room. He saw all of his siblings here, Jace, Izzy and even Max. Maryse was sitting on one of the divans with a glass of wine, and Andrew, and Johnathan were spread throughout the room nursing glasses of whisky identical to the one in his hand. 

“Yes, well… it turns out the tides of have turned,” Valentine grinned at them all. Alec looked around, everyone else seemed just as confused as he was. 

“Really? Who would dare go against the Countess? She’s the minority leader, and one of the most powerful people in the country.” Alec piped up, finally tuning into the conversation at hand with interest. 

Afterall, as someone to whom this bill would directly affect, it was in his best interest to pay attention. 

His father answered his question with a grin matching his Uncle’s, “no one.” 

“Wait, can we back up a moment? I’m totally confused,” Izzy said. At least he wasn’t the only one who was lost. 

“The Countess has agreed to support the bill as soon as Parliament resumes!” His uncle clapped his hands together. 

Alec gasped, similar sentiments being heard across the room. 

“What?! But she’s been against it for almost three years. Why on earth would she change her mind now?” His mother asked, her face a mask of incredulity. 

“Apparently, she is quite a fan of Magnus.”

“Alec’s Magnus?” Jace questioned. 

“Yeah, my Magnus?” Alec echoed. 

“Yes son,” his father laughed, “your Magnus. Apparently she considers herself quite in debt to him for a case he helped her son on. A case which, is now going before the Supreme Court of the United States.”

“Wait, Edward is the Countess de Grenwell’s son?!” Alec asked. How had he missed that? Now that he thought about, he didn’t ever recall Magnus mentioning a last name. Well maybe that first night at the bar when Alec had encouraged him to take it. But he’d been so drunk on the magic that was Magnus Bane, he honestly really hadn’t been paying attention. He was too concerned on trying to wipe that insecure look off his face as he talked about how unsure he was about if he’d be able to win the case. 

His heart swelled with his pride as he thought about his boyfriend and the hard work he’d put into winning that case. He noticed Sebastian enter the room and head to the drink cart to pour himself something, but his attention was quickly diverted.

“So you know him?” Valentine asked?

“Not directly but I helped Magnus prepare some of the details of the case because he was my mentor, so I’m familiar with it.” 

“So if the Countess is pledging her support for the bill…” Andrew trailed off. 

Johnathan picked up immediately, “that means that the majority of the conservative opposition will follow her lead,” 

Alec grinned and finished the statement, “and the bill will pass!”

He could hear the excited squeals throughout the room. 

“This is huge! This bill is going to be revolutionary in term of succession and royal monarchies across the whole of Europe!” Max exclaimed. 

“Not only does it abolish the engagement and arranged marriage stipulation, it allows for primary succession to be passed down to women and it abolishes the requirement for direct heirs to sire children, meaning a gay heir could be considered legitimate,” Valentine recapped. 

“It singularly paves the way for sex and gender equality in parliamentary monarchies!”

There was a celebratory atmosphere as they embraced each other, hands were shaken, hugs were shared, and congratulations rang across the room at the realization that the fight for more broad-based equality in succession law that they’d been spearheading for the last three years was finally going to come to fruition. 

“And this is just the beginning. Once we’ve paved the way for greater equality within the monarchy, we can begin dismantling discriminatory laws in other areas of government and society as well!” 

The cheer in the room was interrupted by a knock on the large oak doors, since Alec was the closest, he moved to open it. Surprised but delighted when he saw Magnus on the other side of it. He was eager to share the good news with his boyfriend; Magnus would be so proud of him. 

“Sorry to interrupt, Alexander may I speak to you a moment?” 

“Who is it son?”

“It’s Magnus,” he turned to his father with a smile. 

“Invite him in! He deserves to be here celebrating with us!” Valentine exclaimed. 

“Yeah, in a moment. I’ll be right back guys,” he grinned at them before following Magnus’ request and stepping into the hall, letting the heavy door shut behind them. 

***

Magnus stared at himself in the mirror as he pulled the small compact from his pocket and set about fixing his makeup. He didn’t want anyone to catch onto the fact that anything was wrong. If he was being played the fool, he certainly wouldn’t let himself sit here and continue to be used in such a degrading and shameful way. 

Because despite all the lies that Alec had apparently spewed to him recently, Magnus had come to appreciate one tiny bit of truth. He did deserve better. Even if the brutalized shattered heart that he was no longer entirely sure still existed screamed at him that he didn’t. That he had gotten what he deserved. That this was his punishment for daring, for one moment, to think that he could possibly be worthy of such pure love. 

But his whole body ached for Alec. In spite of everything, he found himself hoping to god that it wasn’t true. That he hadn’t spent the last two years using him for the sake of some stupid bill. He had to know. For sure. And he had to hear it from Alec. He couldn’t let miscommunications become between them. What he thought (and truly prayed) that they had, was worth it. 

But if his worst fears were confirmed, as he was almost positively sure they would be, he had to be careful. He couldn’t let anyone catch onto the fact that he was gone until it would be too late. He sure as hell wasn’t going to stand by and let himself continued to be used.

If Alec confirmed his suspicions, Magnus needed to leave. Immediately. He needed to find somewhere where he could nurse his heartbreak and his devastation alone and uninterrupted. Where he could have the time he needed to assess the extent and undoubted permanence of the damage that had been done to his heart. And his mind. And his soul. Where he could have the privacy to attempt to rebuild the walls around what was left of his heart that Alec had so systematically and easily torn down.

Resolving himself to what was to come, and hating himself for the further devastation he was about to subject himself to, he finished fixing his makeup and was walking out the door when he ran into a tiny little bundle of bright red. 

“Magnus! There you are! You were gone for longer than ten minutes, so we came up after you and saw you run in here. But you were in there for a while and I was getting worried.”

Magnus cocked his head as he studied her. “Just had to use the restroom dear! I can’t find them anywhere though, any ideas?”

“They’re probably in one of the formal sitting rooms, down that hall and to the right” She pointed. 

“Excellent, thank you Biscuit. You and Sherman wait for me here and I’ll be back soon to let you know if we need to call in the cavalry,” he joked as he schooled his emotions and put on a cool, calm and collected front. The same way he did when things started to go south in the Courtroom. 

He made his way down the hall and turned right as Clary had indicated. As he moved further down the corridor he could hear the excited stream of familiar voices pouring from a room at the end of the hall. Approaching it he took a deep breath and steadied himself. What was left of his bloodied shredded heart pounded loudly in his chest. Praying that when he asked Alec it wouldn’t be true. Knowing deep in his heart what the answer would be. 

He knocked. 

When Alec was the one to open the door, he almost cried at the reminder of how stunningly beautiful the man was. After asking to speak to him alone, he waited as Alec made his excuses to his family before stepping into the hall. 

“Mags, everything okay?” The nickname had him fighting back tears as the sound of his voice soothed his flayed soul, the light steadying touch of Alec’s hand on his bicep had him sending a brief prayer to whoever was listening above. 

“Fine darling,” he forced himself to lie. “Tell me, is it true that your family is trying to push a bill through Parliament altering the law of succession? Doing away with the arranged marriage stipulation permanently?” His tone was airy and flippant, belaying only a mild level of curiosity despite the fact that the fate of Magnus’ future and his world hung in the balance. 

Alec looked at him oddly, cocking his head. 

“Where did you hear about that?” He felt the words like a physical blow to his chest. He wasn’t denying it. 

“Just something I overheard. Is it true?”

His heart stopped and he forget how to breathe momentarily at Alec’s next words, “Yeah it is. Why?” He didn’t catch the ‘why’ though as he felt the world around him spin. 

***

“Where’s Magnus?” His mother asked, as Alec re-entered the room. 

“He’s not feeling well, wanted to go home and get some rest. He’s had a long few days.”

“And you? The picture-perfect boyfriend didn’t think you should go with him?” Sebastian sneered. 

Alec leveled him with a cold glare. “Of course, I did. But he waved me off and told me to stay and celebrate with my family. Threatened to make me sleep on the couch if I let my concern over him overpower my familial duty,” he chuckled at the last sentence. 

“Yeah best not let that happen,” Jace murmured with a sympathetic nod of his head that had Alec laughing despite his worry over his boyfriend. 

He picked up the glass he’d left on the table along the wall and moved over to the cart to refill it. He tried to ignore the condescending, knowing smirk playing at his least favorite cousin’s lips as he sat down on the couch next to Izzy. But something in the way Magnus had carried himself, and the way he’d looked at Alec hadn’t seemed quite right. Something had been off but he’d shrugged off Alec’s concerns and questioning 

“So, what’s the plan for when Parliament resumes? The sooner we can get this thing in motion the better.” Alec quickly let himself be drawn into the talk of anti-discrimination legislation and equal rights protections. 

Almost an hour later, their conversation came to an abrupt halt when Sebastian let out a loud disgusted groan.

“How revolting that this is what the country has come to.” 

“Excuse me?” Alec spat, his annoyance with his cousin coming to a boiling point. 

“I suppose I could get behind equal rights for women. But faggots? That’s another story entirely.”

“You asshole!” Jace exclaimed shooting up from his chair. 

“Sebastian! That’s enough,” Valentine scolded, but Sebastian didn’t seem deterred. 

“Speaking of faggots, where is yours, hm?” He asked smirking coldly at Alec.

“Call him that again and I will rip your tongue from your mouth,” he threatened as he stood up and moved towards Sebastian. “I told you he went home because he wasn’t feeling well,” he grit out. Not at all liking the way Sebastian’s lip was curled as if he knew something of great hilarity that Alec was missing completely. 

“You sure about that, _Alexander,_ ” he mocked, drawing out his name in a way that had Alec clenching his hands at his side. 

“Of course, I’m sure about that.” He felt a cold shoot of dread wash through him at the way Sebastian was looking at him as he said, 

“Why don’t you call him to make sure.”

“What’s going on?” Max asked, looking confusedly from Sebastian to Alec and back again. 

“Yes, I’d like to know that as well,” Maryse demanded standing up. 

Alec ignored them as he pulled out his phone, suddenly gripped by an irrational fear at the way Sebastian was behaving. He hit the first number on his speed dial as he held it to his ear waiting. 

After a moment, he robotically switched his phone off and shoved it in his pocket. 

“Alec? What’s wrong. Did it go to voicemail?” Izzy asked nervously as she took in Alec’s rigid posture noting the fear that was hidden in his eyes behind a wall of anger. 

“It’s been disconnected,” he whispered quietly after swallowing multiple times as though forcing his mouth to cooperate. 

“How interesting,” Sebastian said as he studied his nails, his tone indicating that he did not at all find it interesting, nor that he was surprised. 

“What did you do?” He growled as he took another step towards Sebastian. 

He was stopped by the door to the room flying open as Clary burst in, wide eyed and panting as her eyes flew around the room. 

“Clary?” Jace asked, concern leeching through his eyes as he quickly made his way over to her and pulled her close to him. “What is it?”

Alec froze at the terror in her words. “It’s Magnus.”

His breath started coming out in harsh pants as he struggled to remind himself of how to breathe. “What about Magnus?” he managed to get out as panic started to grip his throat. 

She looked at him with sad eyes that immediately had him preparing himself for the worst as she pulled out of Jace’s arms. 

She approached Alec like one would a wounded animal, and laid a gentle hand on his arm. 

“Clary…” He gulped down, pushing the words out past the knot in his throat. “Where is Magnus?”

“Alec…” she hesitated. “He’s on a plane, wouldn’t tell me where to. He’s…Alec he’s gone.” 

Alec felt his world spin as his universe came crashing down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE DONT HATE ME JUST REMEMBER THAT I LOVE YOU ALL AND GIVE OUR BOYS SOME CREDIT. Please drop those comments and kudos to let me know what you thought! Also, you all know that I thrive off of positive comments and feedback. And I can also appreciate constructive criticism. But if you have nothing nice to say and are leaving a comment purely with the intention of hating on my story or my characters or whatever else- please don't bother. If you don't like it, you don't have to read it. I put a lot of effort into these works and I'd really love if people would respect that in the comments. (This does not apply to the VAST VAST majority of you). But really, a mean, spiteful, hateful comment can do a lot to a writer's confidence, as well as their inspiration and drive to keep writing. So please keep that in mind when commenting. Much love xoxo


	23. Finales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for Extremely Homophobic Language

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS HERE! THE FINAL CHAPTER! So I know originally I said there would be three more chapters- 2 of which would be epilogues of sort. But since those could also kinda work as stand alone one-shots, I decided to make this a series and end this story here and then post both of those works as part of this series. So keep tabs on this story or subscribe to me or the series (idk if that's even a thing) so you can read the epilogues when they come out because I promise they'll be straight up fluff and (very heavy) smut!! And who knows- if people like it enough maybe I'll come back to it in the future! 
> 
> Also IM SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER!! I know alot of you probably hate me (hopefully not as much as you love me lol) right now but look! I put the next chapter up in less than a week because I love you all too long to make you suffer any longer. So I really sincerely hope that you love this chapter and that you've loved this fic as much as I have loved writing it and thank you for all the support and never-ending love ya'll gave me on this- MY FIRST EVER FAN-FIC😱 So thank you for everything lovelies! Let me know what you thought down below! xoxo

_“Clary?” Jace asked, concern leeching through his eyes as he quickly made his way over to her and pulled her close to him. “What is it?”_

_Alec froze at the terror in her words. “It’s Magnus.”_

_His breath started coming out in harsh pants as he struggled to remind himself how to breathe. “What about Magnus?” he managed to get out as panic started to grip his throat._

_She looked at him with sad eyes that immediately had him preparing himself for the worst as she pulled out of Jace’s arms._

_She approached Alec like one would a wounded animal, and laid a gentle hand on his arm._

_“Clary…” He gulped down, pushing the words out past the knot in his throat. “Where is Magnus?”_

_“Alec…” she hesitated. “He’s on a plane, wouldn’t tell me to where. He’s…Alec he’s gone.”_

_Alec felt his world spin as his universe came crashing down._

Gone? No. Magnus couldn’t be gone. They were soulmates. They were going to spend forever together. Magnus would never leave him. Not like this. Not when Alec didn’t even know why he would leave. Despite his denial and confusion, one thing was sure. The physical ache in his chest was only continuing to grow as each minute passed and breathing became more and more difficult. 

“What do you mean he’s gone?” Alec’s voice came out shaky and confused; worried but disbelieving. 

“I don’t know. He left to come find you because he’d been given instructions to come looking if you took too long. But he was gone for a while and when Simon and I came after him we saw him running into the bathroom looking really upset. Said he had to come talk to you, but when he came back he was completely shut down. Face and voice totally emotionless, he said he was tired and going home, but his whole body was shaking. What did you talk about?” She questioned almost accusingly. 

“Nothing that important- nothing that would somehow get it in his head that he should leave! That he should leave _me_.” His voice broke as he took in the similarly upset and confused faces of his family. Family that had come to love Magnus just as much as Magnus had professed to love them. 

“Yes but Alec, would specifically did you talk about?” Maryse asked. 

“He… He asked about the bill we’re trying to pass in Parliament. Apparently he overheard someone talking about it and was curious if what he’d heard was true. He seemed a bit upset but he insisted he just felt a little off and was pretty tired and thought he needed to go home… and well. It seemed like something was wrong, but…” He thought back to the last few days, the hours spent ice-skating yesterday and then their… physical activities later in the tub. He knew Magnus was sore, and last night had been emotionally exhausting, so he figured he just needed more recuperation time. “ I- I didn’t think anything of it.” 

Alec paused. 

“He said he was going home. He just needed some rest. I- did he not go home?” Alec asked hesitantly, low-level panic thrumming his body at the sympathetic and pitying look Clary was giving him.

“I offered to go home with him, and he refused… Alec I tried I swear I did…” he cut her desperate apology off with a wave of his hand. 

“He refused to let me too. It doesn’t matter now Clary,” the desperation in her voice causing the grade 1 panic to rocket up to like a grade 10. “Where is he,” he asked his voice a scratchy whisper as he swallowed past the trepidation lodged heavily in his throat. 

“I… I called to check on him ten minutes ago and-” and her voice broke as she fought back a sob. Alec clenched his eyes together, unconsciously bracing himself for whatever heart-wrenching answer was to come. 

“Damnit Clary where the hell is he?” Izzy yelled impatiently; her own rising concern masked behind a wall of frustrating anger that wasn’t helping Alec’s own onslaught of emotions at all. 

Clary started at the outburst, “the airport,” she breathed, “he’s at the airport.” 

The world spun on its axis.

The airport? No. He felt a pressure in his chest making it hard to breathe. He’d already almost lost Magnus, once. He couldn’t do it again. He wouldn’t do it again. Magnus had become his world. When he was happy, he wanted Magnus. When he was sad, he wanted Magnus. When he was stressed out, upset, ecstatic, tired, angry, annoyed, joyous- all he wanted was Magnus. He was almost certain he couldn’t live without him. After tonight, he was certain he’d never have to. Two hours. His incredible, earth-shattering, dream-like happiness had lasted all of two hours. 

“What?!” he heard someone gasp as Alec stared unseeingly ahead of him, his mind a hurricane of questions and panic. 

Clary was crying, tears falling down her face. “I tried to get him to come back. But he said there was no coming back. That he was tired of being used and manipulated. That he’d spent the last 30 years of his life doing it and he couldn’t do it anymore. He said he was getting on a plane but wouldn’t tell me where, just said he was s-” her voice broke as a sob ripped through her and the tears poured down her face in two thick rivers. Heaving a shaking breath before forcing himself to continue. “He said he was sorry and not to come looking because we wouldn’t find him. And then he hung up and when I tried to call him back the line was disconnected.” She collapsed to the floor, the heels of her hands pressed to her eyes in a wildly unsuccessful attempt to stave off the tears of guilt and sadness that were gushing forth.

He heard the words coming up but couldn’t even think straight as he beelined to the door. 

“Alec what the hell else happened in that conversation?” Jace demanded, “Not two hours ago you two were all over each other celebrating your future engagement!”

“You were engaged?” Maryse gasped. 

“No, they weren’t, they just agreed that they wanted a future together and would get married someday,” Max explained impatiently. 

“Wait, I’m confused, what’s going on?” Johnathan asked. 

“I have to find Magnus,” Alec breathed out, fighting against Jace’s hold on his arm as Izzy hugged Clary. 

“I don’t think you can,” Clary whispered brokenly from where she was cradling herself protectively, back against the wall next to the door. A broken look on her pretty features. 

“No, I have to. There’s been a mistake. Magnus- Magnus wouldn’t do this. He wouldn’t leave without a good reason. I need to find him,” he insisted, his voice getting louder with the fear and anxiety that was building. 

He needed Magnus. Magnus was no longer something that merely enhanced Alec’s life. He had become a necessity. As important as air, or water or food. Perhaps he wouldn’t physically die without him. But emotionally? Mentally? Magnus had become everything to Alec. He couldn’t be gone. He needed to find him. 

“I don’t think Magnus wants to be found by you Alec,” the cold vicious sound of Sebastian’s voice cut through the fog that had descended on Alec’s brain. 

“Sebastian, what the hell are you talking about?” Valentine asked. 

Alec looked at Sebastian’s cruel, smirking face as Johnathan’s words rang through his mind for the umpteenth time. 

_Watch out. You know how he is. Remember what happened to Edward? What happened at dinner between him and Magnus, well… Sebastian isn’t one to let something like that go. He’s been obsessive about you two lately. Be careful._

He felt creeping tendrils of anger crawl up his back at the realization that somehow, Sebastian had gotten to Magnus. Somehow, despite his vows not to let that happen, he’d gotten his vengeance. He just had to find Magnus. To explain. But what did he have to explain? What could Sebastian have done that could’ve been so horrible so as to make Magnus leave. Especially after their conversation tonight … 

“What the hell did you do Sebastian?” Alec yelled, repeating his uncle’s question as he wretched himself out of Jace’s arm and prowled towards his cousin. “What the fuck did you do to make Magnus leave?” He growled, watching in satisfaction as the asshole’s eyes went wide for a brief moment before smoothing over. 

He nearly yelled in frustration when his advancement towards his cousin was halted by a strong grip on both his arms. Jace. And Simon. Damnit. 

“Tell me what you did,” he spat as he attempted to tug both his arms free to no avail. 

“Magnus may or may not have overheard a little conversation,” Sebastian gloated, the corner of his mouth turned up in a taunting grin. 

“What conversation?” Simon demanded, his words an echo of the very thoughts Alec had been about to voice. 

“A conversation his ex-boyfriend’s lovely cousin Johnathan had with a friend.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Johnathan asked, confusion and annoyance painting his features, the mirror image of his brothers; except for the bright green eyes differentiating themselves from Sebastian’s cold, pallid grey ones.

“Well, at least he thought it was you. Guess it would be easy enough to be confused from the back, especially with everyone in the exact same variation of a fancy black and white tux,” he taunted, eyes running over his brother distastefully. 

“Sebastian, I am losing my patience,” Valentine growled. “Did you do something to Magnus?”

Robert gasped, “is this another Edward situation?” 

Sebastian rolled his eyes, “please that was sloppy. This time I made sure there’d be no coming back.”

“So, you admit what you did to him? To Edward?” Andrew gasped. 

“That I pushed him over that waterfall while we were out horseback riding that one day? I can’t believe so many people actually believed that he stumbled and fell. Over a fucking ledge. Even when he somehow survived and spent three months in a coma murmuring my name? This country is full of idiots,” he spat. 

“You tried to kill someone?” Maryse gaped incredulously, “I never believed the rumors, not for a moment.”

“For fuck’s sake Sebastian, you’re insane,” Izzy breathed out. “Did you hurt Magnus too?”

Sebastian grinned, “not physically. I did something much, much worse.”

“Enough!” Alec roared straining against the restraints of his brother and brother-in-law. “What. The. Hell. Did. You. Do. To. Magnus?”

“I may or may not have let him overhear a conversation I had with a friend, as Johnathan of course, about how you were using him to get out of a decree made by the Prime Minister.” 

“Prime Minister Arlington hasn’t issued a decree in months,” Maryse pointed out. 

“But Magnus doesn’t know that. As far as Magnus knows a decree was issued on December 13th amending the law of succession so that anyone exploiting the loophole has to be engaged to their significant other by the age of 27.”

“But why would that upset Magnus? After his conversation with Alec tonight he probably wouldn’t have been that bothered,” Simon pointed out. 

“No I suppose not,” Sebastian mused, before smirking coldly again, “unless Johnathan mentioned that he overheard Alec and Izzy talking about how Alec was using Magnus because the decree had thrown a wrench in Alec’s plans to continue lying and exploiting said loophole; that he needed him to believe he loved him so that he’d accept a proposal by his 27th birthday, so that he could stave off the arranged marriage requirement long enough to pass a bill in Parliament which would completely abolish the marriage requirements of the law of succession altogether.”

“Wait. What do you mean lying to exploit the loophole?” Maryse asked. 

Alec heard a roaring in his head. No. If Magnus thought he was playing him to get out of a loophole, that he was pretending to be in love with him for the sake of marrying him, everything he’d said tonight fell right into Sebastian’s master plan. Jesus Christ, Magnus must be a wreck right now. He knew him well enough to know where his head would go. He’d immediately justify anything he heard with the belief that had been ingrained in him his entire life- that he was unlovable and unworthy. His heart ached for his precious, incredible, amazing, selfless boyfriend. He must be in so much pain right now thinking that Alec had purposefully led him on like this without a care in the world. 

Although he still couldn’t believe that Magnus would just believe it without question. Without even giving Alec a chance to prove hims-

“Fuck!” The decibel of his voice immediately drew the attention of the entire room. 

“What is it Alec?” Clary asked, as she stood up, still wiping at her eyes, and moved closer to him. 

He clenched his eyes shut and let the anguish he was feeling seep through his voice. “He asked me. And I all but confirmed what he heard.” 

“Why would you do that?” Andrew asked in shock.

“Not on purpose, obviously,” he snapped at his cousin before he let out a breath. “And I- I didn’t know. When he knocked and asked to talk to me, he asked about the bill- if it was true that we were trying to pass legislation that would overrule the marriage stipulations in the law of succession. And…” he paused, his fists clenching at his side. 

“I said yes…” I had no idea that…” he trailed off as he squeezed his eyes shut. He’d had a chance. If he’d just paid more attention he could have realized what was happening and fixed it. “I should have noticed something was off. I know Magnus when he’s really just tired. And I know when he’s upset. I know his tells and I-I should have realized,” his voice grew louder before cutting off as he choked back a sob and swayed, his knees giving out beneath him as he realized the reality of the situation. 

_Magnus was gone._

_Magnus had left him._

_Magnus was on a plane._

_Magnus hadn’t told anyone where he was going._

_Magnus had said goodbye._

_Magnus was gone._

_And he didn’t want Alec to find him._

He hit the floor, lifting the arms that had been dropped in surprise to bury his face. 

“Why?” He whispered, lifting his face to Sebastian, the heartbreak he was feeling probably written clear across his miserable features. He heard his mother bite back a sob of her own. 

“Why did you do this?”

“Because he deserved it. Because you deserved it,” Sebastian spat. “That revolting excuse of a man insulted me. I am a crown prince of the country of Alicante and he had the nerve to challenge me. To say that I was a disgusting embarrassment. When in reality- he is the embarrassment. You are an embarrassment,” Sebastian’s voice was growing louder and louder with each sentence as he spilled the unfiltered truth. 

“That’s it?” Jace whispered from behind him. “He called you out on your shit and so you thought the answer was to destroy two people’s lives?” The incredulity was evident in his voice. 

“Do you have any idea how much international press coverage there’s been on you two in the last two weeks?” He paused as if waiting for Alec to answer. He didn’t have it in him to do anything else but shake his head defeatedly. A picture or two in a gossip rag here or there, perhaps?

Sebastian snorted in derision and rolled his eyes. “Of course, you don’t. Every major pop culture magazine and entertainment section of newspapers has you guys’ picture splashed across it. And it’s disgusting. Two men in a relationship? And an heir of the throne of Alicante no less? It’s absolutely revolting.”

“You despicable asshole, what is wrong with you?” Max’s voice cut through Sebastian’s rant, outraged on behalf of his big brother and the man that had become a close friend to him in the last two weeks. Sebastian leveled him with a glare that promised pain if Max so much as opened his mouth to speak again. If Alec were paying attention, he would have seen Max’s face go pale as Maryse curled a protective arm around him, opening her mouth to let her nephew have a piece of her mind as well before being cut off as Sebastian continued gesturing to Alec.

“You and your _boyfriend_ ” he said the word as if it were the most despicable thing on the planet. “You’re always hanging all over each other, as if people want to think about what unholy despicable sins you two commit in your free time together. And Magnus. He’s repulsive. He’s supposed to be a man for fuck’s sake. He has a dick. Not that you’d know that when he goes around with painted nails and makeup and jewelry. Like some despicable abomination. And you? You Alec.” Sebastian’s face twisted into a hideous sneer as his cold grey eyes filled with hatred.

“The perfect little Lightwood. Varsity athlete and world class archer. Top of your class at Oxford and then Harvard. Perfect job with your perfect little boyfriend. You could never do any wrong. Despite being a monstrosity of a human being and disgracing this family by lusting after men, everyone always thought you were so fucking perfect. Well guess what? You’re not. You’re revolting. And you think you deserve to be loved. Or that the _thing_ that you call a boyfriend deserves to be loved? Well you’re wrong. And this whole thing? This stupid bill you’re passing for LTGQB rights, or whatever the fuck letters stand for the obscene amount of fake ass genders there are now a days, who think they deserve equality despite their delusions and sins? It’s ridiculous. A disgrace. You’re all a fucking disgrace,” Sebastian seethed, his rant finally dying down. 

The room was silent as everyone gaped at Sebastian. 

“I knew you were a prejudiced little fucker but holy shit. Do you realize what a miserable, homophobic asshole you are? How can you even think things like that? About people? About fellow _human beings_. Just because you can’t pull your head out of your ass long enough to take a moment to educate yourself does NOT give you a right to speak like that about anyone. It doesn’t even give you a right to think like that. People like you are what’s wrong with the world Sebastian.” Jace’s words broke the silence as he stared at Sebastian in disgust. 

Sebastian ignored Jace as he advanced slowly towards Alec, looking down at where he was still collapsed on the floor. 

“His heart is broken. And you broke it. He’ll never want to so much as hear from any of you Lightwoods ever again. Not after what he thinks Alec did to him. And all traces of him will be erased so you couldn’t find him even if you wanted to. You’ll never see him again and you will both spend the rest of your lives being alone, and miserable and heartbroken. Enjoy your lifetime of misery, golden boy,” Sebastian spat, grinning victoriously as he looked down at a broken Alec. “I win.” 

***

Sebastian had won. 

Except…

“Johnathan, you get that?”

“Affirmative,” his cousin grinned, holding up the phone he’d covertly had aimed at Sebastian the whole time. 

Alec nodded and stood up, brushing dirt off his pants. “Fuck you know how much this tux cost? Magnus is going to kill me,” he murmured as he looked up at Sebastian who was staring at him in confusion, looking back and forth between a no longer miserable, or heartbroken looking Alec, and a victorious looking Johnathan. 

“Will someone tell me what the hell is going on here?” Valentine demanded.

“Yeah I’d like to get an answer to that too,” added Isabelle as the rest of the confused looking room looked on in confusion. 

Alec turned to Clary who was still standing next to the door, but without a tear in sight. “Clary?” he prompted. She pushed the door open with a grin and Alec smiled as Magnus came striding in the room. He bypassed everyone without a word and sauntered up to Sebastian, reveling in the stricken look on his face. It was almost comical as his usually cold and cruel features stretched into a mask of disbelief and shock. 

The sound of bone crunching and pathetic screeching reached his ears as he watched his beautiful, strong boyfriend’s fist make contact with his asshole of a cousin’s nose. 

“That’s for being an ass,” Magnus drew back and swung another punch splitting open his lip. “And that’s for trying to mess with my relationship,” he growled before stalking back to Alec and wrapping an arm around his waist. 

“I missed you, baby,” Alec whispered as he pulled Magnus in tight and pressed his nose into the side of his face. 

“I missed you too darling, even though it’s been less than an hour,” he chuckled as Alec brought his slightly bloodied knuckles up to his lips, brushing a barely-there kiss to the broken skin. 

“You okay Mags?” He asked, his concern evident in his eyes. 

“I am now angel,” Magnus responded with a soft smile, pressing upwards to plant a quick but loving kiss to Alec’s lips. 

“What the hell is he doing here?” Sebastian bit out, still somehow taking on an air of superiority despite the blood dripping down his face and his position of cowering in a corner. He was staring at them like he couldn’t quite believe what he was seeing. 

“You know I’m not inclined to agree with him, like ever. But I am also a tiny bit confused as to what is happening,” Jace agreed, receiving nods of confused agreement from the rest of the room. “You’re…” he gestured to Magnus, “not gone?”

“But… But you overheard the whole conversation! I saw you!” Sebastian screeched, anger bleeding through his features. 

“Allow us to explain,” Magnus smiled triumphantly. “I did indeed overhear a conversation between someone and who I thought was Johnathan. And yes, I was more than a bit upset at the implication of what was being talked about. However, there was one major flaw in Sebastian’s admittedly rather clever plan.”

“And what was that?” The man in question bit out angrily. 

“You, Sebastian are a cold, cruel heartless person. You’ve never loved someone the way that I love Alexander, and so you underestimated just how much it would take to get me to walk away from him. I love him much too much to believe that he would do something like that.” 

“I love you so much too Mags,” he whispered as he tugged him in closer. 

“So, the conversation you had with Magnus?” Izzy asked. 

“He did ask about the bill, and was upset when I said that it was true. But then he explained the rest of what he had overheard, and it didn’t take much convincing for me to reassure him that I would never, _ever_ do that to him. And when I told him that the decree was fake and about how Johnathan had warned me that he was worried Sebastian might try something to get his revenge on Magnus, we were able to put two and two together.” 

“Communication _is_ key,” Jace added helpfully. 

“And when Alexander here explained another clause of the bill…we developed a plan of our own. With the help of a few texts to Johnathan and Clary of course.”

“What clause is that?” Maryse asked. 

“The clause that states that an heir can be stripped of his title, his inheritance and his position within court at the bequest of another member of the royal family and an official vote in Parliament,” Johnathan supplied. 

Sebastian’s eyes went wide with fear for the first time all night. 

“Since Alec is very well liked by the majority of leftists in Parliament, and Magnus is very well liked by the leader of the Conservative minority, I do believe your little tirade is not going to go over particularly well with them,” Clary added smugly. 

“Not to mention how homophobic you sounded,” Max added as understanding began to dawn on the faces of the rest of the family. 

“Father,” Johnathan turned to Valentine. “I’ve had enough of Sebastian’s cruel, prejudiced and bigoted ways. I’m formally calling for the Crown to revoke his title and strip him of all the benefits pro-offered to him as a direct heir to the throne of Alicante.” 

“You can’t do that!” Sebastian jumped to his feet, his eyes wild and crazy. 

“No he can’t,” Valentine added and Magnus felt his heart fall at the words, holding on tighter to Alec. “But as soon as the bill passes, which will undoubtedly be the day Parliament reconvenes, he can. And I will support his bid.”

He heard the gasps from around the room. 

“Father!”

“No. Your brother’s correct. You and Johnathan look so much like your mother,” he said softly. “But I’ve allowed that simple fact to blind me to your true nature for far too long. I cannot continue to turn a blind eye to your hatred and inhumanity. Not to mention, you all but confessed to murder. I am immensely disappointed in you Sebastian, and just as disappointed in myself for failing so drastically when it came to raising you. Guards!”

“Guards?” Magnus whispered watching the scene unfold in awe. 

“Just wait,” Alec chuckled quietly in his ear as three large men marched into the room. 

“Where did they come from?” Magnus mused aloud stepping closer into Alec’s embrace as the events of the evening began to catch up to him. 

Alec frowned, “good question. You never actually see them, but they always show up if Valentine calls them,” he shrugged as they watched the scene in front of them. 

“Sir?”

Valentine nodded in the direction of his son, “please have him locked up. I want 24/7 surveillance on him. He’s being held until he can be tried for murder and hate crimes.”

“Don’t touch me! You cannot touch me! I am a prince of Alicante; I’ll have you hung. Or drawn and quartered. Get off of me!” Sebastian screeched as the men dragged him out of the room kicking and screaming. 

“Holy shit,” said Jace collapsing onto one of the couches. 

“Magnus, Alec,” Valentine turned to them, “I would like to apologize for my son. I… I don’t know how he turned out like that. I tried to do well by them when their mother died, but-” his voice cut off as he swallowed. No doubt heartbroken by what he’d just had to do. Monster or no, Sebastian was still his son. 

“Val, you can’t blame yourself,” Robert reassured his brother, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

“No, uncle you can’t. What Sebastian is? No one is to be blamed for that but himself,” Alec added wearily. Valentine shot them both a wavering, if not appreciative smile. 

“Alec man, that little performance you put on deserved an Oscar. Damn! My heart was breaking for you,” Jace muttered. 

“Yeah, I didn’t know you could act?”

“I just tried to think about how I would feel if what Sebastian thought was happening was really happening,” he shrugged. Wasn’t hard, it was a terrifying feeling. “But Clary? The crying really made the whole _Magnus is gone and never coming back_ thing realistic.”

She shrugged, “I was in a student performance or two in my time at Stanford.” 

"Okay but let's back up here for a moment," Robert said stepping forward. "What's this about faking a relationship?"

Alec cringed as Magnus stiffened next to him. "I may or may not have been exaggerating my relationship status for the last few years."

"So then when did this," Valentine gestured to the two of them, "happen."

"Officially? Ummm... Christmas," Alec admitted hesitantly. 

"But if it helps we've both been in love with each other for ages, we were just too obtuse to see it," Magnus added helpfully. Smiling as Alec leaned down to nose into this hair and press a kiss against the side of his head. 

"But you're a couple for real now?"

"Yes," they agreed at the same time, sharing a smile.

“And you two,” Maryse pointed at them, “are still together, right?” 

“Yes,” Magnus laughed, “we are.”

“Oh, thank god,” she sighed in relief as the room around her chuckled. 

“Do you know how miserable all of our lives would become if we had to deal with a heartbroken Alec because you left?” Izzy laughed. Alec couldn't help but grin at the fact that the fake relationship didn't seem to faze a single one of them. Obviously they'd moved past that already. 

“Oh god the moping and the yelling… how many priceless objects do you think he’d shatter throwing them against windows?” Robert added. 

“Or the number of windows he’d break throwing things through them?” Izzy added with a laugh. 

“How many bows do you think he’d go through because they “accidentally shattered in his grip,” Max taunted, making air quotes with his fingers. 

“I can just hear the soul-crushingly sad music belting from his bedroom.” 

“He’d probably quit his job.”

“Have to move home forever.”

“God forbid.”

“Okay, alright, we get it!” Alec grumbled petulantly, “I may or may not be a little… attached to my boyfriend.” The heavy atmosphere of the room only minutes ago had lightened considerably at the realization that everyone, except Sebastian himself, had walked out of Sebastian’s little plot relatively unscathed. 

Magnus was giggling in his arms, “a bit attached to me are you darling? I wonder if you’d write me a sappy, sad love ballad?”

“Oh, shut up you,” Alec murmured as he pulled Magnus into a bone crushing hug. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, desperate with the need to simply feel him in his arms for a moment. Terrified at the thought of what could have happened if their relationship had been any weaker. If Alec hadn’t spent the last few years and weeks helping Magnus work through his insecurities and making him believe more of himself. Where would they be right now if Magnus hadn’t been secure enough in Alec’s love for him to come talk to him about what he’d overheard?

A shudder racked through his body at the thought of how differently tonight could have gone. 

“Shh love, I’m right here,” Magnus whispered soothingly, his own arms which were wrapped around Alec, running calmly up and down his back. 

They reluctantly pulled apart when Valentine mentioned that it was almost midnight and asked if anyone wanted to return to the ballroom for the countdown and the fireworks that would be visible through the ceiling. 

There were murmurs of yes as emotional family members began spilling from the room, stopping to pull Magnus, and then Alec, or sometimes both of them together into reassuring hugs. It was sweet really, the fact that each person seemed so reluctant to let Magnus go; as if they too realized the implications of what could have happened tonight as well. 

When eventually the entire Lightwood gang had managed to pull themselves away from them, Magnus turned to look at his boyfriend. 

“Fucking hell, talk about a crazy 48 hours.”

Alec bit out a laugh, “you’re telling me,” he shook his head exhaustedly. 

“Let’s go home? I just want to be snuggled up in bed with you.”

Alec smiled at the admission, “Yeah baby, let’s go home.” Magnus took his hand and wrapped his other arm around Alec’s waist, pulling him in close as though he too, couldn’t bear to stop touching him. Relaxing somewhat for the first time in hours, he let Alec lead them out of the room. 

They were quiet as Alec effortlessly navigated the twists and turns of the sprawling palace. They’d just walked out the doors towards the limo Alec had told to come pick them up when the fireworks began. 

Magnus paused and glanced up, the inky black sky highlighted by beautifully shaped burst bright of gold, green, red, blue and every other color under the sun. The show was spectacular- by far the most impressive firework set he’d ever seen. 

“Beautiful,” he murmured pressing himself closer into the warmth that was Alec as he wrapped his jacket tighter around him. 

“Not as beautiful as you.” 

Magnus couldn’t help rolling his eyes, even as a rush of warmth washed through him at the words. 

‘They’re right, you’re horrendously sappy when it comes to me, darling,” he teased pressing a finger into the muscle of his bicep.

“Alright,” Alec huffed, not looking at Magnus, eyes trained on the painted sky even as he grinned, “since you hate it so much I suppose I’ll stop. No more sappy, ridiculous or overly romantic sentiments shall come from me,”

Magnus batted at his chest half-heartedly, “don’t you dare!”

“I knew you loved me,” Alec laughed triumphantly as Magnus pulled him down the steps towards the car.

“Always angel. And I’m sorry, the fireworks really are beautiful but would you mind if we went home, I feel like I’m going to pass out on my feet any minute now.”

“Of course, Mags, I’m feeling a little bit dead on my feet myself” Alec responded, waving off the driver who had moved to open the door for them and getting it himself, holding it open and helping Magnus in.

As soon as he had closed the door behind him, Magnus was pulling him into his arms, burying his face into his neck and breathing deeply, as though trying to reassure himself that Alec was really there. 

“Do you want to talk about what happened in there?” He asked tentatively, his hands settled over Magnus’ where they were laying gently on his stomach.

“Alexander…” Magnus started before trailing off, his voice breaking a bit as he took a raspy breath. 

“Magnus you _do_ know that I would never do that, right? I mean I know you came and talked to me, and we got that sorted, but I would never hurt you like that,” he stressed.

“I know, God I know darling. But for a second, I- I was terrified that it was true. I didn’t actually believe that it was, part of me knew you would never, I know you better than that angel. But…”

“But what, love. Talk to me,” Alec soothed, brushing his thumbs over Magnus hands affectionately where they were still holding onto him. 

“But for just a moment all my issues came roaring back and a voice in my head asked _what if_?”

“Magnus, it’s okay. That’s understandable sweetheart. But let’s think for a minute. What if something like this had happened a month ago, or a year, or five years?”

“I would’ve run,” Magnus whispered, and the fact that he sounded so ashamed of that answer broke Alec’s heart. 

“I know but baby you didn’t. And that’s because you are so damn strong, and you’ve come so far. We’ve come so far that you didn’t let those insecurities get the best of you. You trusted me, and my love for you enough. And that, Magnus, that is something worth celebrating.”

Magnus pulled away from his throat for the first time since they’d gotten in the car and looked at him. And Alec wanted to do everything he could to make sure that he looked at him like that with the rest of his life, with so much love and fondness and adoration and trust. 

“You’re incredible.” 

“I was terrified.”

The sudden admittance had Magnus looking at him with bemused confusion as Alec pushed his coat and tuxedo jacket open and make quick work of the buttons on his shirt. He pushed his hands against the warm, silky soft skin of Magnus’ chest before resting his head right above his heart. Closing his eyes, he let the steady beat of Magnus’ heart calm the rising wall of panic he’d felt cresting and had barely been managing to keep at bay the last few hours. 

“Darling, are _you_ okay?” Magnus asked concernedly as he moved one of his hands to card through his boyfriend’s luscious hair. He’d managed to hold himself together for the sake of getting done what needed to be done, and appearing strong in front of his family at the end there, but now they were alone, and he no longer had to put on an act of unflappable confidence. Not with Magnus. He never had to be anything but his real self with Magnus. 

“Shit Magnus what if you hadn’t believed me? You could be gone and… and we could be done.”

“Oh Alexander-”

“No Magnus I… I don’t think I can live without you.”

“Oh darling, don’t worry, I promise that I meant it when I told you that you’ll never have to,” Magnus whispered as they held each other close. 

***

“So I’m thinking June, early July at the latest” Magnus said randomly as he sat on the counter with his eyes closed, letting Alec work the makeup wipe gently over his face.

“What about it?” Alec asked, concentrating on the relaxing familiarity of Magnus’ features and letting it continue to soothe the dull ache in his heart that was slowly dissipating. 

“For Bora Bora. I know later in the summer would be ideal because of the oppressive heat of the city in late July and August. But I don’t want to wait that long. I already know the next few months are going to be exhausting. My case load is somewhat ridiculous and after the last two weeks I don’t know how long I can wait to have you to myself for another two stress-free, work-free weeks and yes, darling I kn-”

He was cut off as Alec surged forward and stopped any further word vomit by capturing his lips with his own. It sent a rush of warmth and reassurance through him so strong that any ramblings or lingering struggles from tonight went fleeing from him.

“I’ve found that to be the most effective manner of shutting you up,” Alec smirked as he pulled back. 

Magnus narrowed his eyes before giving him a devilish grin. “Really? I would disagree. It’s not nearly as effective nor as…enjoyable as my favorite method of being shut up.”

“Oh,” Alec inquired as he pulled away and tossed out the makeup wipe. Moving back the counter he pulled Magnus to the edge and stepped in between his thighs. Running one hand up his thigh he watched Magnus’ eyes darken as he grasped his upper thigh and hitched it up against his hip. Magnus stared hungrily at him as he obliged Alec’s silent request by wrapping his legs around his boyfriend’s hips. 

Alec slid a hand between his boyfriend’s ass and the counter, the other snaking around Magnus’ body to settle on the small of his back. “Care to tell me what method of being shut up you enjoy more than being kissed by me? Your boyfriend?” He growled as he tightened his arms and lifted Magnus easily off the countertop. 

“Lights,” he instructed as he carried Magnus out of the bathroom. Magnus reached out a hand to flip the switch before wrapping it back around Alec’s neck. 

“You are unfairly sexy, has anyone ever told you that? However, am I going to keep my hands to myself every day when I have to look at you looking stunningly sexy at work in those perfectly fitting suits knowing that despite how edible you look in them, I love having you naked so much more?” Magnus whined as he ran desperate hands down Alec’s body. 

He squealed and laughed when Alec tossed him on the bed before climbing in after him. He felt himself relaxing as joyous happiness swept through him at the sound of his beautiful man’s perfect laugh. He grinned as Magnus immediately sidled up against him once Alec had settled into the bed. They lay facing each other, Magnus’ hands resting on Alec’s chest and his knee hiked up over Alec’s hip. His head was rested on one of Alec’s arms and the other was resting on his hip, tracing over the elastic at the top of his silky red, sinfully tight boxers. 

“Need I remind you,” he started, working to answer Magnus’ last question. “that whereas all the walls in the office are made of glass, thus not allowing for any… relief from the feelings that me in a suit may or may not elicit in you,” he ran his finger over the pout that reminder elicited in his boyfriend, “the partners have remote-controlled blinds on their windows?” He smirked at the naughty glint that appeared in Magnus’ eye as he sucked one of Alec’s fingers into his mouth and twirled his tongue around it before letting it go with a pop and smirking. 

“Why darling, if I didn’t know any better I’d believe you were suggesting letting me fuck you over my desk.”

Alec’s eyes darkened as he began to palm the sizeable bulge in Magnus’ underwear and used his now wet finger to blaze a trail down Magnus’ body, over his lower back, into the waistband of his boxers and down the crack of his ass before stopping to tease the tight ring of muscles between his cheeks. 

“Hell yes, and…” he trailed off seductively.

“And?” Asked his boyfriend curiously, pulling a moan from Alec when he toyed with his nipple before tightening the leg around Alec and rocking forward in a motion that had their hard cocks rubbing together through the fabric of their boxers. 

Alec moaned as Magnus continued rocking against him, humping Alec in an effort to maintain the friction that had them both arching against each other. Too impatient and needing to feel the hot, heavy, sexy length of his boyfriend’s naked cock against his own, Magnus pushed both of their underwear down their legs and grasped both their dicks, pushing them together as he worked to get them both off. Alec heard Magnus’ breathing hitch as he slowly breached his asshole with his one finger, pushing in slowly before gently dragging his finger across his boyfriend’s inner walls as he answered,

“And I’ve always imagined sitting under that big solid wood desk of yours and sucking you off while you were in a meeting,” he murmured, lips pressed against the warm sweet skin of his lover’s shoulder. 

“Fucking hell Alexander you’re so damn perfect” Magnus moaned as the combination of his boyfriend’s words, and his finger finding his prostrate sent a pang of arousal shooting through his body. Alec gasped when Magnus tilted his head down giving himself better access to his chest as he gently scraped his teeth over one of Alec’s nipples. 

Covering Magnus’ hand with his own, he sped up the movement of their hands on their cocks, the copious amounts of precum dripping from their slits providing enough lube as they moved their hips against one another. 

“Mmm it’s true,” Alec said breathlessly as Magnus sucked mercilessly on his nipple, retaliating by pushing his finger back into his boyfriend’s ass and scraping it against his prostrate, alternating the amount of pressure applied to the pleasure point but never removing his finger together. 

“Alec! Shit I want that, want everything with you,” he gasped as the sparks originating in his ass went straight to his cock. 

“Me too baby. Everything. You can have it, we can have it. We can have it all.” Alec muttered seeing the desperate glint of desire and love in Magnus eyes. 

He startled as Magnus pushed his hand away from his ass and shoved at Alec so he could climb on top of him. Now straddling him, he whimpered as he draped his body over Alec’s, every inch of his chest pressed against the pale expanse of his boyfriend’s and ground his hips down creating a delicious drag of their cocks against each other and their stomachs. 

“Love you so much,” Magnus whispered before claiming his mouth and instantly thrusting his tongue between his lips. He let Magnus plunder his mouth as they ground against each other, Alec grabbed the delicious flesh of Magnus’ ass and squeezed it, rolling it around and reveling in the breathy moans and gasps and whispers of breath against his mouth as they moved. 

He felt his orgasm building as Magnus trailed his nails teasingly across his nipples before pulling away from his mouth and planting hot open mouthed kisses up the side of his face and dipping his tongue to trace into the shell of his ear. 

“Are you close baby?” He whispered. 

Alec hummed in response as his hips thrust up seeking a harder friction against Magnus’ cock, they ground against each other bringing one another closer and closer, the sizzling contact of skin on skin and their mutual desire and love from one another more than enough for them both. “Are you?”

“Mhm. Thinking about you on your knees under my desk, my cock in your mouth, trying desperately to stop myself from screaming out your name,” he bit out between gasps as he all but humped his boyfriend towards an orgasm. 

“Fuck,” Alec groaned feeling the familiar unstoppable rush course through him at Magnus’ filthy words and the picture they painted. He could see the thin band of gold around Magnus’ black pupils and the straining pleasure that painted his perfect features. 

“You’re mine, darling,” Magnus murmured, the possessive tone and words combined with another drag of Magnus’ hard, red, leaking cock against his own was enough to have him cumming between their stomachs. 

“That’s right pretty boy. Paint my cock white with your cum. All mine, only mine. No one else will ever get to see you like this.” Magnus murmured huskily, desperately chasing his own orgasm as Alec reached between their stomachs and grabbed his boyfriend’s cock, dragging it through the mess of white release on their abs. 

“All yours, baby. Just like you’re mine, no one else’s. Never again- you’re mine. Come for me Magnus,” he demanded pressing his thumb into Magnus’ slit and delivering a firm slap to Magnus’ ass. The smack echoing in the room and Magnus gasped, his body going rigid as his hips stuttered against Alec and he shot his own release into the space between their stomachs. 

“So good,” Alec praised as Magnus collapsed on top of him and buried his face into Alec’s neck. “God Mags everything about you is so perfect sometimes I still can’t believe this is my life. ,” he whispered, the thoughts in his mind simply spilling unfiltered from his mouth. 

Magnus huffed a laugh against his skin and pressed a warm tender kiss to the base of his throat. “Our life, darling.” Magnus corrected him before adding with a chuckle, “sex certainly makes you sappy, doesn’t it?” H reached across Alec’s body to pull a package from the drawer in the closer nightstand. 

“No. You make sappy. And today scared me, and I just… I really do think you’re perfect Magnus. At least for me.”

Magnus pulled back and looked at those shining, genuine, happy blue eyes and grinned, leaning forward to plant a sweet, chaste kiss against his boyfriend’s mouth. “You’re perfect for me too, my angel,” he whispered, the words coming out as warm puffs of air that Alec could feel against his lips. 

He tightened his hold as Magnus pulled away slightly. “Where are you going?”

“Nowhere darling,” the older man laughed as he opened the package and pulled a small white wipe from the top using it to begin cleaning the mess between their bodies before tossing it over the side of the bed and continuing with two or three more until they were spotless. 

“Prepared are you?”

Magnus blushed. “Please, you know how we get. Figured they’d be useful when we don’t want to clean up.”

“How we get? What’s that supposed to mean?” Alec laughed as he rolled them over so they were laying on their sides facing one another again. He grabbed Magnus’ thigh and hiked it up and over his own body so he could pull him closer and cradle him in his arms. 

Magnus breathed a relaxed and contented sigh as he cuddled into Alec’s strong chest. “You know…excited.”

“Excited?”

“Frisky.”

“Frisky?”

“Randy.”

“Randy?”

“Alexander! Stop repeating everything I say in that mocking, laughing tone of yours!”

“Magnus baby are you flustered right now?” Alec sounded absolutely delighted at the prospect as he took in the dark blush staining his boyfriend’s cheeks. 

“No! You’re just a very sexual man that’s all!”

“You can’t blame our propensity for all things sex just on me, love.”

“I’m not, I will gladly take partial credit but-”

“But?”

“But your sex drive is insane!” Magnus exclaimed with a laugh as he nosed into the musky comforting scent of Alec’s neck. “And I find that I have a problem with keeping my hands to myself when it comes to you.”

“I don’t really consider that to be a problem,” Alec laughed as he spread his hand out across Magnus’ lower back, smoothing it slowly across the soft skin. 

“Neither do I. Hence the preparedness,” he pointed out, somehow managing to sound superior even as he buried his face back in Alec’s neck. “I’ll have you know no one else has ever made me blush in bed before,” he grumbled as he tightened the leg thrown around his boyfriend.

“Magnus Bane you really are something else, you know that?” Alec couldn’t help, and didn’t particularly want to help the broad, happy, affectionate smile he could feel spreading across his face. 

“I can’t help it that I’ve never loved someone the way I love you.” When Magnus looked up at him, his smile was bright enough to light up Alec’s entire world.

“I know I keep saying it, but I was really was scared today,” Alec whispered, “realizing what it would mean if I lost you. It would break me.”

“Oh darling, you’re much too strong for that. But I understand my love. You’re the most important person in my life.”

“I hope that you always trust me enough to come to me if something like that happens again. If it’s a matter of our relationship, or even our friendship, please always trust that my love for you is stronger than anything else,” he begged. Needing to hear that Magnus would never allow events like what happened tonight to come between them. 

“I promise angel, as long as you promise the same. I don’t even want to think about what could’ve happened tonight if I’d let my old demons win,” he shuddered, and Alec held him closer. 

“Lucky we’ll never have to find out,” he reassured lovingly. 

Magnus smiled and brushed his nose against Alec’s softly, “no, we won’t.”

Alec could feel the exhaustion of the day closing in on them both but wanted it to end on a lighter, happier, slightly less morbid note. “You know what I do want to find out, though?”

Magnus cocked a head curiously, “what, gorgeous?”

“What was that preferred method of being shut up that you were talking about?”

“Alexander!” Magnus halfheartedly used the back of his hand to hit Alec’s chest.

“What?! I’m curious?” He insisted grabbing the offending hand and pressing a kiss to the palm that had Magnus fighting a grin.

“That was something I was going to share with you in an effort to turn you on.”

“Baby you always turn me on.”

“Not the point,” Magnus rolled his eyes and settled in as if that was the end of it and he was going to sleep.

“Well… what is it?” He prompted. 

“Alec! You can sleep on the couch if you don’t drop it.” Normally that is a threat that Alec would take very _very_ seriously. But he could hear the teasing lilt in his boyfriend’s voice and the crinkle in the corner of his eye betraying the smile he was still trying to fight.

“Please,” he scoffed with an eyeroll, “we both know you like falling asleep in my arms, or with me in your arms, far too much to carry through on that.”

Those stunning golden eyes narrowed even as he squirmed closer in Alec’s grip, nestling his head in the crook of his arm. 

“So?” Alec prompted before grinning wickedly and starting to pull away, “I suppose if you don’t tell me I could always sleep on the couch.”

“You wouldn’t,” Magnus accused playfully, eyes widening as Alec moved to gently pull the long, lean, golden leg wrapped around his hips off his body. 

“It’s quite a comfortable couch,” he reasoned continuing in his slow retreat away. 

“Okay okay fine!” Magnus gave in, “come back,” he whimpered adorably pathetically, re-hooking his leg around Alec’s hip. With a laugh he gave into his boyfriend’s request and settled back in, secretly pleased at how upset the thought of not sleeping with him made Magnus. 

“Arms?” Magnus demanded moving back into the circle of Alec’s arms and waiting to be held again.

“First things first,” Alec taunted raising an eyebrow. He really only half cared about the answer at this point, having too much fun with the flirty, loving, effortless teasing banter the two of them shared. 

When Magnus was silent, Alec chuckled and said, “here let me help you. Repeat after me and fill in the blank.”

Magnus rolled his eyes but nodded and muttered a fine.

Alec grinned, “alright here it goes. Alec, I prefer being shut up by blank. Now you,” he prompted. Magnus nestled his face in the crook of Alec’s neck and despite his earlier refusal to do so, he instinctively tightened his arms around his boyfriend. He felt the soft sigh of air puff against his throat as his lover relaxed in the familiar embrace. 

His voice came out somewhat muffled, but Alec had to clamp down on the pang of desire his boyfriend’s words elicited, “Alexander I prefer being shut up with your cock.”

“Oh, do you know?” He murmured huskily grabbing Magnus’ chin and forcing him to pull back and look at him.

Magnus’ shy gaze hardened and turned sly at the lust pooling in Alec’s eyes, “yes.”

“Well isn’t that a wonderful bit of information to know for the future, sweetheart,” he growled nipping at Magnus’ lips. Magnus shook his head in exasperation even as a reluctant smile spread across his face. 

“See? Your sex drive is never ending.”

“Well what do you expect when you go around talking about being shut up with my cock?” Alec whined almost petulantly. 

“Poor little pretty boy, because your sex life is clearly so lacking,” Magnus mocked as he snuggled back in close. 

“It’s hard, but if you were dating the hottest man on the planet you’d understand,” he countered as he brushed their noses together and planted a quick kiss to the other man’s mouth. 

“Alexander?” Magnus’ voice grew unnaturally soft and his name wavered on his lips ever so slightly.

“Yeah, baby?”

“You meant it right? Everything you said about… about me and us and wanting a life together?”

Magnus was absentmindedly tracing patterns on the skin of his chest as he looked up at him through his lashes. 

“Magnus I want _everything_ with you. Anything and everything you’ll give me, for however long you’ll give it to me for.” His boyfriend shot him an unbearably fond and loving smile before nosing into Alec’s neck and pressing a kiss to the column of his throat. 

“I can’t wait for our future,” Magnus whispered against his skin.

“It’ll be perfect as long as you’re in it with me,” Alec murmured, tucking a finger under Magnus’ chin and raising it so he could see the sincerity in shining in his eyes. 

Magnus laughed softly and happily and the sound spread a wave of warmth through Alec’s chest as his boyfriend hiked his leg higher up on Alec’s hip, pressing his hands over the warm skin of his chest, right over Alec’s heart. “Whatever am I going to do with you?”

Alec’s eyes worked to burn the loving, content, happy, sleepy features of the love of his life’s face into his memory as he whispered, “keep me?” He pulled Magnus tighter against him, his body a physical weight of reassurance as he waited for an answer. 

Magnus stared at the beautiful blue eyes that were blown wide and bright, all notions of teasing gone as Alec made a desperate, gentle plea. He smiled softly because there was only one word that came to mind as he considered how best to answer that question. And he knew without a shred of a doubt when Alec echoed his response with a heart melting smile and buried his face in his chest, that everything he felt in the present was matched, and everything he hoped for in the future was finally within reach.

“Forever, Alexander.”

“Forever, Magnus.”

And wrapped in each other’s arms, blissfully happy and in love, the promise held in that single word was the only thing that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END!! What did you think?! Ya'll didn't really think I'd do that to them did you? They're too in love and they've come too far to let someone as stupid as Sebastian come between them. But I sincerely hope that this ending was everything you wanted! I'm sure there's more moments in their relationship that you wanted to see (ahem a proposal with that Lightwood family ring, anyone?) so make sure to stay tuned for the next works in this series! But PLEASE show me some love in the form of comments and kudos to let me know that you loved this fic, or even just enjoyed reading it. Thanks for sticking with me my lovelies and I love you all so much! I hope you consider following my other current and future works! xoxo


End file.
